W kawałkach
by Suzue0Shayana
Summary: Porwana, poszarpana, pogmatwana historia kobiety, która na każdym etapie życia zgubiła coś ważnego. Czy jednak pozbiera utracone 'kawałki? "Dialogi ostre jak stringi wrzynające się w tyłek i celne jak siarczysty policzek. Refleksje błyskotliwe jak neony z Vegas. Zwroty akcji gwałtowne jak drifty polonezem." A przynajmniej Zhalia tak twierdzi, już Wy to sami ocenicie najlepiej ;P
1. Rozdział 1: InFLIRTacja

**_Z dziennika Zhalii_**

**13 czerwca 2009 r., sobota, godz. 1:54**

**Centrala Organizacji**

**Praga, Czechy**

_Drogi pamiętniczku,_

_już wkrótce zostanę księżniczką…_

Nie no, żartowałam. Nie mam pięciu lat, żeby tak zaczynać pamiętnik, który w dodatku nawet nie jest różowy, puchaty i pachnący.

Chociaż… w tym zdaniu tkwi ziarnko prawdy. Tylko wypadałoby dodać, że zanim przywdzieję diadem, przyjdzie mi pozbyć się jednego księcia. Czy też wyjątkowo upierdliwej żaby, co kto woli.

Ale po kolei. Muszę to sobie poukładać, bo sama nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że po trzech latach bezowocnej harówki wreszcie do czegoś zmierzam.

Zaczęło się od tego, że siedziałam w praskim gabinecie Klausa i przyglądałam się, jak po jego węźlastej dłoni pełza beztrosko wielki, żółty ślimak bez skorupy. Długie, pomarszczone palce szalonego naukowca lekko muskały oślizgłą, nagą skórę mięczaka, zupełnie tak, jak większość ludzi drapie ulubionego zwierzaka. Tyle że Klaus wcale nie wyglądał, jakby sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Przeciwnie, wydawał się niezadowolony, i to nie dlatego, że ślimak pnąc się po jego nadgarstku, zostawiał na rękawie bordowej koszuli wąski pasek śluzu. Zniecierpliwiony starzec prztyczkiem strząsnął go do otwartego słoja, który, wbrew wszelkim świadczącym o tym oznakom, nie zawierał wody.

- Znowu porażka. On nawet nie parzy – mruknął, zakręcając wieko i obserwując ślimaka, który teraz, zamiast paskudnego czyraka na jego dłoni, zaczął przypominać ogromną żelkę, lewitującą w tajemniczym płynie w górę i w dół, i naokoło, i tak ciągle, i ciągle, hipnotyzująco... Trudno było oderwać od niego oczy. Klausowi się jednak udało i wtedy spostrzegł, że kartki, które mi przed chwilą wręczył, od paru minut leżą sobie bezpiecznie na moich kolanach.

- Nie czytasz? – warknął, mierząc mnie brązowo-zielonkawym spojrzeniem prawego oka, powiększonego monstrualnie przez wbijający mu się w dolną powiekę monokl.

- Po co? – odpowiedziałam pytaniem, niedbale odrzucając plik na blat jego biurka. – Wiem już wszystko, co powinnam wiedzieć. Nie zapomnij, że to ja zebrałam wszystkie informacje na jego temat z akt Huntika.

- Oprócz tej, gdzie się ukrywa od trzech lat – dociął mi kwaśno. – Musiał cię naprowadzić ten paranoik DeFoe.

Wstrząsnęłam głową z całą wyniosłością, na jaką mnie było stać – wbrew pozorom ta uwaga zabolała.

- Miał szczęście, to wszystko. Gdybym to ja wpadła na te dzieciaki…

- Właśnie – przerwał mi brutalnie Klaus. – Gdybyś. A jednak to DeFoe złapał od razu trzy dorodne ptaszki…

- Jeszcze nie złapał – sprostowałam lekceważąco, odchylając się na krześle. – Tym razem go uprzedzę, słowo. Ten świr, który wszędzie węszy spisek, nie ma ze mną żadnych szans.

- Oby – burknął niezadowolony Klaus, który wolałby widzieć rezultaty moich działań zamiast tylko słuchać zapewnień o nich.

- Sam mówiłeś, że mam nad nim przewagę – zauważyłam, żeby go trochę ułagodzić. Faceci uwielbiają, kiedy odwołujesz się do ich mądrości i przenikliwości.

- Owszem – pobrużdżona gęba Klausa, idealna inspiracja dla filmów o potworze Frankensteina, nieco się rozpromieniła (co jest trudne do uchwycenia, jeśli się go dobrze nie zna, bo jego twarz zawsze wygląda, jakby wykrzywiał ją grymas). - Nie łudźmy się, Dante Vale to nie superheros bez pięty achillesowej – rozważał przemądrzale Klaus, a ja bawiłam się końcem zawiązanej na szyi bandany, udając, że mnie to szalenie interesuje. Zupełnie jakbym nie miała zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówi, chociaż to ja dostarczyłam mu większość przetwarzanych teraz informacji. – To tylko człowiek, fakt, że piekielnie inteligentny, sprytny i groźny w walce, ale jednak zwykły śmiertelnik. W dodatku mężczyzna, a ci, jak wiemy, mają swoje słabości… Bardzo lubią kobiety.

- Ewentualnie innych mężczyzn – wtrąciłam obcesowo. Nudzę się już tą całą przemową, chciałabym, żebyśmy przeszli do sedna. – Młodych chłopców, dzieci, psy, kaczki, owce… - wyliczałam od niechcenia.

- To standardowy przypadek, żadnych odchyłek od normy – skwitował sucho Klaus. – A tak się dobrze składa, że my możemy mu podsunąć bardzo odpowiednią przynętę.

- Uwielbiam twoje komplementy, Klaus – odwdzięczyłam się kąśliwie. – „Przynęta". Słodkie, doprawdy.

- Zhalio, nikt nie zaprzeczy, że jesteś już młodą kobietą, w dodatku piękną i pociągającą, świadomą swoich walorów – łagodził pochlebstwami. - Dante Vale musiałby być ułomny, gdyby to zignorował.

- No, to brzmi lepiej – uśmiechnęłam się protekcjonalnie.

- Na twoją korzyść przeważyła jednak głównie twoja wiedza i zaangażowanie w ten temat – dodał zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

No to się wyjaśniło, dlaczego mnie wybrali – wcale nie zostałam Miss Organizacji, tylko świetnie zaprogramowanym do tego zadania androidem.

- Klaus, zapamiętaj to sobie: jeśli to jakiś parchaty grzyb, zamorduję cię – ostrzegłam go, podkreślając tę groźbę krwiożerczym błyśnięciem oczu.

- DeFoe twierdzi, że nieźle się prezentuje – mruknął, jednak nie dlatego, że wydawał się przejęty moim ostrzeżeniem, tylko raczej dla świętego spokoju.

- W męskim słowniku „nieźle" może oznaczać odstające uszy i ślady po ospie – prychnęłam, krzyżując ramiona. – Zresztą, to dosyć ogólnikowe, a w ustach DeFoe brzmi jeszcze mniej wiarygodnie. No co? - odpowiadam na jego niedowierzające, zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. – Myślisz, że to tak przyjemnie planować bara-bara z kimś, kogo nawet nie widziałam na oczy?

- Znalazłaś jego zdjęcie w bazie danych – stwierdził zniecierpliwiony naukowiec.

- Sprzed trzech lat – przypomniałam. – Do tego czasu mogło się wiele zmienić. Chociażby jego środek ciężkości.

Klaus zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc aluzji.

- Mógł chociażby przytyć – wyjaśniłam litościwie. – Dorobić się piwnego brzucha, drugiego podbródka. Albo posiwieć. Najmłodszy nie jest.

- Nie ma nawet trzydziestu lat. Ciemnowłosy – Klaus usiłował ratować sytuację, wygrzebując z pamięci nieistotne dla facetów szczegóły. – Nosi brązowy płaszcz. Dosyć wysoki. Ma brodę.

- No świetnie – westchnęłam przesadnie. – Nie znoszę brodaczy.

- Co to ma za różnica? – sarknął starzec, rozdrażniony moim babskim marudzeniem na nieistotny dla niego temat.

- Zasadnicza – odrzekłam dobitnie. – To nie ciebie będzie ta szczecina drapać jak druciak. Pumeksu nie używam do twarzy… ani do innych wrażliwych części ciała – dodałam lapidarnie, zarabiając zdegustowane spojrzenie Klausa - a to porównywalne uczucie. Twój opis nie nastraja mnie optymistycznie. Wolę go sama ocenić. Chociaż gdybym miała aktualną fotkę, byłoby mi łatwiej negocjować stawkę.

- Zhalio – zaczął uroczyście i o wiele przyjemniej Klaus, może dlatego, że wyczuł mój stosunek do tego całego zadania, wymagającego ode mnie dużego poświęcenia. – To dla nas szansa. Profesor…

- Dobra, dobra – zbyłam go szybko; zbyt dobrze znam jego argumenty. - Co mam wyciągnąć od Vale, oprócz sprzętu z jego spodni?

- Wszystko – odpowiedział pożądliwie Klaus, a oczy zapałały mu fanatycznie. Może i bym się przestraszyła, gdybym nie była przyzwyczajona. - Wszystko, co się da. To pupilek Metza, jego ulubiony gończy piesek. Czołowy agent Fundacji, duma i radość Huntika. Ma tysiąc informacji w małym palcu.

- Nie moglibyśmy po prostu przegrzebać mu łba? – zaproponowałam z niechęcią. - Nie możemy się obyć bez podchodów i dawania dupy? Nie jestem kominkiem, który czasem trzeba czyścić z kurzu i popiołu – dodałam zgryźliwie.

- Próbowało go porwać już parę szwadronów, bez skutku – potrząsnął głową. - To istna bestia, maszyna. Musi mieć jakąś słabość, poluzowaną śrubkę. Statystyki wskazują, że mężczyznę najłatwiej niszczy kobieta. Padło na ciebie, uznaliśmy, że najbardziej mu się spodobasz, doceń to – to zabrzmiało nie jak prośba, a jak rozkaz.

- Doceniłabym bardziej, gdybym nie musiała się z nim pieprzyć – rzuciłam niechętnie, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

- Zrobisz wszystko, czego będzie chciał, byle wycisnąć z niego informacje co do słowa – zastrzegł zapobiegliwie Klaus, pochylając się ku mnie i przyszpilając mnie wzrokiem jak motyla w gablotce. Odwróciłam głowę w bok, ale jego perswadującemu głosowi nie mogłam umknąć. – Będziesz na każde jego skinienie, nawet jeśli ma ogromny apetyt. Bądź seksowna, kusząca, niezapomniana. Ma cię uwielbiać i chcieć oddać ci duszę, a co dopiero kilka sekretów Huntika… - ciągnął z rozmarzeniem, przebierając palcami, jakby nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy tajemnice Fundacji dostaną się w jego ręce. - Wyciśnij go jak cytrynę. Wykorzystaj. Niech robi, co sobie zażyczysz. Ale nie zapominaj, że to tylko ofiara. Traktuj jak klienta, któremu trzeba dogodzić, żeby zapłacił sowicie. Własną skórą – zaśmiał się paskudnie, aż usłyszałam flegmę bulgoczącą w jego gardle. Zignorowałam to mężnie.

- Mówisz tak, jakbym kiedykolwiek się z nimi spoufalała – palnęłam, byle zagłuszyć ten odgłos, i wzruszyłam ramionami. – To tylko coś w rodzaju… tańca godowego modliszki, ujmując to w twój ulubiony biologiczny sposób.

- Nie mydl mi oczu – fuknął cierpko Klaus. – Ryder z tobą… tańczył, a jakoś nie odgryzłaś mu głowy.

Odwróciłam głowę w bok, starając się wyglądać tak, jakby ta uwaga spłynęła po mnie jak woda po kaczce.

- Byliśmy po prostu partnerami o specjalnych względach. Nic osobistego – nonszalancko machnęłam ręką.

- Wolałbym, żebyś okazywała byle komu takich względów – stwierdził kwaśno Klaus, zaciskając wargi w ciasną kreskę, jakby właśnie połknął cytrynę.

- Byle komu, byle komu – przedrzeźniałam go. – Rydera miałam chociaż okazję wcześniej poznać i wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać, a tego gościa znam tylko z całej teczki dokumentów na temat tego, co, gdzie i kiedy robił. Aż dziwne, że nikt nie zapisał, kiedy akurat miał sraczkę. Traktują go tam jak jakiegoś guru… - ziewnęłam ze znudzeniem.

- Ty też masz go tak traktować – nakazał Klaus. – Ma dla ciebie stracić głowę.

- Jeśli będę mu za bardzo nadskakiwać, to na pewno nie straci – skorygowałam stanowczo. – Możesz zostawić to mnie? Mam jednak większe doświadczenie w omotywaniu facetów…

Klaus przewrócił oczami, ale zaraz potem kiwnął głową. Rozpromieniłam się – na swój sposób, oczywiście, a obejmowało to lekkie uniesienie kącików ust i zmrużenie oczu.

- Świetnie – skomentowałam krótko, podnosząc się. – Pozwolisz, że się teraz oddalę?

- Po co? Żeby obmyślić plan działania? – dociekał jak dziecko, które dopytuje o to, gdzie rodzice trzymają prezenty bożonarodzeniowe.

- Można to tak ująć – odparłam wymijająco.

- Możesz to zrobić tutaj – zauważył.

- Niezupełnie - sprostowałam. - Potrzebuję mojej szafy. Muszę się zastanowić, w czym zachwycę tego całego Vale'a.

- To ma aż takie znaczenie? – uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

No tak, to przecież tylko Klaus, który od kobiet woli swoje eksperymenty, a podniecają go zapewne jedynie nowe odkrycia. Obdarzyłam go pobłażliwym spojrzeniem, które wystarczyło za odpowiedź.

- Potrzebuję też pewnych funduszy – dorzuciłam lekko.

- Na co? – zjeżył się. Każda wzmianka o wydatkach napawa go złością.

- Na kosmetyczkę, fryzjera, nową bieliznę – wymieniałam niezmordowanie. – Jak mam być bez tego skuteczna?

- Teraz też wyglądasz dobrze – upierał się.

- Ma wpaść w sidła od razu? – spytałam. Klaus przytaknął. – No to nie mogę wyglądać tylko dobrze. Muszę być oszałamiająca. Nie marudź, tylko daj kasę. Opłaci ci się to, słowo.

- Mam wrażenie, że to tylko pretekst, żebyś mogła mieć z tej misji trochę przyjemności – burknął rozeźlony stary zgred, podając mi kartę kredytową.

- I słusznie – zaśmiałam się lekceważąco. – Coś mi się chyba należy w zamian za krew, łzy… i dużo, dużo potu? – dodałam dwuznacznie, przeciągając się miękko.

- Jeśli Vale dorównuje Ryderowi, swoją zapłatę dostaniesz w naturze – odpalił równie dwuznacznie, i do tego wrednie, Klaus.

- Ta złośliwość była zbędna – wyniośle uniosłam brwi, posyłając mu swoje słynne chłodne spojrzenie. – Nie podchodzę do tego emocjonalnie ani nie oczekuję zbytniego funu. Zwłaszcza że pewnie ten bubek okaże się typowym samcem przeładowanym testosteronem i przekonanym o swojej zabójczej męskości. Jak wszyscy pro. – Potrząsnęłam głową, nie chce mi się jakoś nad tym zastanawiać. – Poza tym… Ryderowi trudno DORÓWNAĆ – dorzuciłam niegrzecznie z uśmiechem chochlika. – Idę, przygotuję się na polowanie.

- Tylko nie przesadź – przestrzegł mnie. – Jeśli będziesz wyglądać zbyt idealnie, nie uwierzy, że jesteś na misji, tylko prędzej w spa.

- Tym lepiej dla mnie – zapewniłam go z pewnością siebie, która mogłaby zostać uznana za pychę. – Nie będzie się spodziewał, co go czeka… a wtedy…

- A wtedy? – powtórzył nagląco Klaus, jednak jego mina wskazywała na to, że dokładnie wie, co chcę powiedzieć.

Odwzajemniłam ten złośliwy grymas. Tak naprawdę nie mógł przewidzieć zakończenia. Wskazałam na blat jego biurka.

- Powinieneś nazwać tego ślimaka Vale – zachęciłam go.

- Czemu? – zdziwił się, mierząc mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

TRACH!

Słoik eksplodował, bryzgając wokół przezroczystą mazią i odłamkami szkła. Klaus szybko wzniósł wokół siebie barierę, od której odbiły się szklane drzazgi, uderzając o podłogę, i na której zatrzymały się krople lepkiego płynu, spływające w dół jak wyjątkowo kleisty deszcz. Tuż przed oczami starca wylądował również strzępiasty, żółty płat, obrębiony czerwienią, który leniwie zsuwał się po kulistej powierzchni osłony.

- Bo on skończy tak samo – rozwiałam wątpliwości, opuszczając wzniesioną dłoń.

Kiedy wychodziłam, trzasnęłam drzwiami tak mocno, że resztki ślimaka z cmoknięciem odkleiły się od bariery i z rozmiękłym dźwiękiem plasnęły o podłogę. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu satysfakcji. Brawo, Zhalio. Niezły _performance._


	2. Rozdział 2: Pierwszy kontakt

**13 czerwca 2009, sobota, godz. 12:54**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

Zdecydowanie najprzyjemniejszą częścią wszystkich moich… WYJĄTKOWYCH misji są czynności wstępne.

Do każdego tego typu zadania lubię się starannie przygotować - a skoro po trzech latach prowadzenia szczegółowego wywiadu potrzebną wiedzę mam w małym palcu, pozostaje mi tylko zebranie sił na wprowadzenie planu w życie. Nie ma lepszego na to sposobu niż poranna wizyta w salonie piękności. Wprost uwielbiam być rozpieszczana przez wypielęgnowane lalunie, które nadskakują mi przez cały czas, kiedy po królewsku rozpieram się na profesjonalnym, skórzanym fotelu (który nawet w upał, o dziwo, nie parzy mnie w tyłek; widocznie jestem stworzona do luksusu, tylko los jakoś o tym zapomniał przy moich narodzinach!). Zresztą, nawet gdybym tego nie znosiła, do przyjścia tutaj skłoniłaby mnie konieczność – nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym sama miała zwalczyć zgubne skutki spędzenia ostatnich czterech tygodni w Arabii Saudyjskiej. Chyba nie spodziewacie się, że podczas przedzierania się przez morderczą pustynię miałam czas depilować sobie brwi?! A wątpię, żeby Vale poleciał na laskę w typie Breżniewa.

Cóż, za coś tym wizażystkom płacą, więc zwaliłam gruntowny remont mojej nadszarpniętej urody na nie. Nie powiem, opłaciło się! Wychodząc, nie mogę powstrzymać się od uśmiechu satysfakcji i co chwila z zadowoleniem smyram się po włosach. A co, fryzjera też załatwiłam od razu, bo zarosłam jak owczarek podhalański. Wprawdzie babki trochę krzywo patrzyły na słuchawkę w moim prawym uchu i protesty przeciw jej wyjęciu, ale pewnie nie takie dziwactwa już widziały. Mało to ludzi jest uzależnionych, także od muzyki?

Koniec końców w niczym im ta słuchawka nie przeszkodziła, jak stwierdzam z uznaniem po dokładniejszych oględzinach. Podoba mi się to cieniowanie, chyba przy takim zostanę. Chociaż ten kosmyk z czoła trochę łaskocze mnie w nos. Nie wezmę go jednak za ucho, bo to zniszczyłoby cały kokieteryjny urok fryzury, dzięki której mogę słać teraz tajemnicze spojrzenia zza artystycznie bezładnego pasemka. Nie wiem, jak to się będzie miało do mojego pola widzenia podczas bardziej skomplikowanych manewrów, ale postaram się nie wpadać na ściany.

Niedbale (ale zamaszyście) odgarniam lśniące włosy z lewego ramienia, żeby zamigotało w nich światło. Kilku nastolatków ogląda się na mnie ze zbaraniałymi minami. No i o to chodziło! Nawet jeśli pierwsze ofiary mają z jakieś siedemnaście lat góra. Co ja poradzę, taki sezon. Ulice oblegają tabuny dzieciaków i nastolatków, z całym szalonym entuzjazmem świętujących koniec egzaminów i rychły początek wakacji – i wpadających na mnie, kiedy przedzieram się w bardziej ustronne rejony.

Cieszę się, że udało mi się umknąć z tłumu, zanim fala spontanicznego zachwytu nad wolnością od nauki porwała mnie i zniosła w stronę Starego Miasta. Zmierzam w przeciwnym kierunku, w okolice Zamku Królewskiego, wybierając jak najbardziej odludną, wąską uliczkę. Tak na wypadek, gdybym komukolwiek wydała się podejrzana.

- _Zhalia _– odzywa się nagle trzeszczący, męski głos w moim uchu –_mamy nadzieję, że jesteś gotowa. Powinnaś być już blisko. Wchodzimy za dziesięć minut. Nie spóźnij się, wolelibyśmy się z nimi za długo nie bawić._

Spokojna głowa, miśku. Zaraz będę,

uśmiecham się do siebie z satysfakcją. Nieważne, że nie mogę mu odpowiedzieć na głos, bo i tak nie usłyszy.

Rozglądam się na boki, upewniając się, czy jestem sama, i szybko wyciągam słuchawkę, po czym rzucam ją na chodnik i miażdżę butem. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Wolałabym, żeby nie dostała się w niepowołane ręce. Zwłaszcza kiedy znajduję się tak blisko zagłębia Huntikowych tajniaków…

_Ach jej_, wzdycham przesadnie, z lubością, czując ogarniające mnie podniecenie na samą myśl o czekających mnie ekscesach. Ta adrenalina! I to tylko przy zabawie w aktorkę!

**Tego samego dnia, kilka minut wcześniej**

**Hotel Fundacji Huntik**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

Dante nie mógł o sobie powiedzieć, że jest bardzo wybrednym człowiekiem. Wręcz przeciwnie, do większości sytuacji dostosowywał się bez problemu, ignorując niedogodności. Były jednak takie, które przekraczały jego możliwości.

A do takich należało niańczenie dzieci.

Sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że dzieci te miały już po piętnaście lat i, jak mogłoby się zdawać, trochę oleju w głowie. Okazało się jednak, że nie na tyle, by już pierwszego dnia znajomości nie przysporzyć mu kłopotów. Organizacja pod jego domem, przymusowy nocleg w rezydencji Sophie, z dala od własnej oswojonej przestrzeni, potem spięcie z fanatycznym bodyguardem i kolejny napad ze strony koleżków DeFoe, przypłacony sporym oparzeniem na piersi wskutek osłaniania damy w opałach, potem nocny lot do Pragi… Na brak przygód nie mógł narzekać. I jak niektórzy ludzie mogą szukać mocnych wrażeń, skoro innych znajdują one same, i to bez wysiłku?! On nie mógł nawet wyjść do spożywczego, żeby, prowadząc do niego jak po sznurku swoich prześladowców, na jego podwórko nie wparował ścigany młokos…

Ba, tyle że nie byle jaki młokos. Chociaż na początku Dante miał ochotę wywalić go za mur do najbliższego kanału za zakłócanie spokoju na jego skądinąd spokojnym od trzech lat terytorium, coś go powstrzymało… ta moc emanująca od chłopaka, a właściwie od amuletu, słabo przeświecającego przez kieszeń na piersi. Vale wiedział, czym to pachnie, i miał przeczucie, że nie powinien tego ignorować. Nie mylił się. Chłopak nazywał się w końcu Lambert… i przyniósł mu dziennik Eathona. Na sam jego widok Dantego ogarnęło zdumienie przemieszane… no właśnie, z czym? Niepokojem? Podekscytowaniem? Radością? Ciężko było to rozszyfrować. Trzymał nieocenione źródło wiedzy… bardzo niebezpieczne w niepowołanych rękach. Nawet nie tych Loka, który tyle lat przechodził obok tego bezcennego skarbu obojętnie. Obława ludzi DeFoe świadczyła o tym, że Organizacja posunęłaby się do zabicia dziecka, żeby tylko zdobyć ten notes. A to trochę za wiele do zniesienia dla prywatnego detektywa, w pewnym sensie obrońcy sprawiedliwości.

Czy mógłby zignorować pchającą mu się w ręce tajemnicę? To chyba pytanie retoryczne. Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał działać, i to szybko, bo Lok wyraźnie chciał zwalić na niego całą odpowiedzialność, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić, chociażby chciał. Owszem, wolałby go w to nie wciągać, preferował pracę w pojedynkę… ale też nie mógł pozwolić, żeby na syna Eathona zasadziła się znowu paczka zbirów. W końcu guzik ich obchodzi, że Lok „nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego"; już i tak było w to zamieszany i żadne tłumaczenia tego nie zmienią.

Cóż, małolata jeszcze można by przełknąć, w gruncie rzeczy nie stanowił problemu – chyba że dla siebie, co chwila potykając się o własne nogi (za dużo gier zręcznościowych, za mało prawdziwego ruchu, jak wnioskował Dante). Na jego korzyść przemawiało to, że chociaż w nauce uroków przejawiał szeroko zakrojoną nieporadność, wydawał się stworzony do przywoływania Tytanów. Kłopoty zaczęły się wraz z pojawieniem się na horyzoncie jego szkolnej koleżanki. Dziewczę to, jak się okazało, miało już spore doświadczenie (przynajmniej teoretyczne) ze światem Tytanów, czego też nie omieszkało nie zaakcentować dobitnie już przy pierwszym spotkaniu, pomagając im przepłoszyć Organizację. Oczywiście Dante docenił jej sprawną akcję, ale nie przypadł mu do gustu ton, jakim zwracała się do niego nastolatka. Za dużo poufałości, za mało znajomości… W osobie Sophie zaintrygowało go głównie sławne w świecie Łowców nazwisko, ona sama niewiele go obchodziła. Chociaż akurat to, że zaprosiła ich do swojego domu, wiele ułatwiło – nie musiał na gwałt szukać odpowiedniej kryjówki. Domyślił się jednak, że przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić. Nie mylił się. Gdyby jednak chodziło tylko o poszukiwania ojca Loka, jakoś by to zdzierżył. Niestety, musiał też zaakceptować towarzystwo dwójki nadmiernie zapalonych żółtodziobów. Na osłodę pozostawało wynagrodzenie, jakim zasypywała go panienka Casterwill w zamian za traktowanie ich, jakby byli prawdziwymi Łowcami. JAKBY byli. Jeszcze spoooro im brakowało.

Zarówno Metz, jak i Cherit kazali mu być wyrozumiałym. Mały Tytan od razu polubił młodego chłopca, pewnie przez sentyment dla przyjaźni z jego ojcem. Usadowiony w torbie podróżnej Loka, wydawał się całkiem zadowolony z zabawiania go rozmową podczas lotu do Pragi. Dla Sophie również był bardzo uprzejmy, zresztą, on miał już taką naturę, że nikomu nie chciał zrobić przykrości. Za to Metz… Kiedy Dante powiedział mu przez holotom o swoim znalezisku, wpadnięte oczy Niemca rozbłysły mocno. Zaklinał Dantego, żeby zaangażował się w tę sprawę całym sercem. Dawno nie wyglądał na tak ożywionego… Patrząc na to, Vale nie mógł odmówić. I naprawdę przyrzekł zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy. Jeśli to w jakiś sposób miałoby pomóc Metzowi…

Potrząsnął głową i napotkał wzrok dwójki wpatrujących się w niego wyczekująco nastolatków. No tak, to teraz powinien robić za nauczyciela, hm? Niezbyt mu się uśmiechało. Cały plan miał już w głowie i był pewien, że się powiedzie… że powiódłby się, gdyby miał wykonać go sam. Ale z taką niepewną drużyną… Jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to starannie wszystko wytłumaczyć i mieć nadzieję, że nikt niczego nie schrzani.

- Łowcy, mamy misję – oznajmił oficjalnie; zabrzmiało jak urywek serii przygodowej, po którym następuje stosowna melodyjka i pół godziny czystej akcji, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie był zbyt dobry w rozpoczynaniu przemówień. Dotychczas nie potrzebował takiej umiejętności.

Postawił holotom na stole i wyciągnąwszy rękę ponad urządzeniem, wydał pierwsze polecenie:

- Pokaż mi główny cmentarz Pragi.

- Ja nie mogę… - wyrwało się Lokowi na widok przejrzystej makiety wykwitającej z otwartego holotomu. – Hologram?

- Niezupełnie – wtrąciła się siedząca na brzegu blatu Sophie, znajdując okazję do popisania się niedostępną dla chłopaka wiedzą. – To holoTOM, Lok - podkreśliła. - Grupy Łowców, jak w Fundacji, używają ich do planowania misji, przechowywania informacji, analizowania Tytanów… - wymieniała niedbale, bawiąc się zielonkawą miniaturą cmentarza.

Dante uznał, że na początek takie wyjaśnienie Lokowi wystarczy.

- Bazując na informacjach zebranych przez Sophie, naszym celem jest grobowiec praskiego mędrca, Jodisa Lore – ciągnął dalej. Nad holotomem zawisła karta ze szczegółową ilustracją i napisem, którą zaraz przechwycił i odczytał: - _Misja: Golem z Pragi. Dotrzeć do głównego cmentarza Pragi i odnaleźć wejście do grobowca Jodisa Lore. Zebrać informacje na temat Golema._

Holotom przybliżył obraz, ukazując wrota, a przy nich trzy postacie.

- Po zmroku wejdziemy tędy – Dante wskazał bramę, przez którą powoli przeszły ich podobizny.

- To się nazywa „interaktywny"… - stwierdził z podziwem Lok. – Założę się, że można na tym grać w strzelanki!

- Lok… - Sophie wywróciła oczami, zdegustowana. – Czy chociaż przez chwilę nie możesz być poważny? – skarciła go, szukając wsparcia u Dantego.

Dante lekko zmarszczył brew. Zaczynał współczuć Lokowi dłuższej znajomości z Miss Perfekcyjną. Być co chwila karconym i pomiatanym… Męczące. Miał w subtelny sposób zasugerować dziewczynie, że nie zachowuje się o wiele lepiej od rówieśnika, ale rozproszył go krótki impuls niepokoju – poza jego organizmem, a jednak go wyczuł. Dziwne. Być może to kara za docinanie smarkulom.

- Jeśli naprawdę znajduje się tam jakieś podziemie, nie może być o wiele większe niż sam cmentarz – powrócił do tematu. - To znaczy, że będziemy polegać na małych i średnich Tytanach, takich jak Skrzydlak czy Sabriela.

Pozwolił holotomowi na krótką prezentację Tytanów, żeby przybliżyć ich umiejętności młodym – sam znał je na pamięć i mógł powtórzyć bez zająknienia wraz z chłodnym kobiecym głosem:

- _Skrzydlak: atak – 1, obrona – 1, typ - Krono-Tytan Zwiadowca, rozmiar – mały, specjalne zdolności – latanie. Sabriela: atak – 3, obrona – 2, typ – Drako-Tytan Wojownik, rozmiar – średni, specjalne zdolności – odporność na zranienia._

No tak, Skrzydlak! To jego wyczuł. Nadstawił ucha i wydawało mu się, że słyszy na zewnątrz budynku szum poczwórnych skrzydeł. Dobrze, że zostawił okno otwarte, pozwalając Skrzydlakowi wlecieć do środka.

- O ja cię! – entuzjazmował się Lok, podczas gdy Tytan-sokół zakołował nad stołem i zawisł nad Dantem. Ten zerknął na Skrzydlaka spod zmarszczonych brwi; szare pióra musnęły go po policzku, kiedy Skrzydlak mościł się na jego ramieniu.

_Kłopoty?, _domyślił się Vale.

W odpowiedzi w jego umyśle pojawiły się dwa oglądane z lotu ptaka obrazy: elegancko ubranego mężczyzny pod drzewem i kolejnego spacerującego po chodniku na tle hotelu, w którym się znajdowali.

- A co, jeśli Organizacja przejrzy nasz plan? – zaniepokoił się Cherit, oparty łapkami o blat i ledwo widoczny ponad nim.

- Już to zrobiła – oznajmił Dante, dziękując Skrzydlakowi za informacje.

- Nie żartuj! – wyrwało się Lokowi. – Co teraz?

- Spokojnie – rzucił Dante, opanowany jak wcześniej. Po tym odróżnia się profesjonalistę od nowicjusza. Dla niego informacja o szpiegach nie była zaskoczeniem. Spodziewał się, że DeFoe nie odpuści pościgu, dlatego też wysłał Skrzydlaka na zwiady. – Ten hotel należy do Fundacji Huntik. Będziemy bezpieczni… przez pewien czas – dopowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, nie chcąc ich za bardzo czarować.

Sophie nie wydawała się równie przejęta, co Lok. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem.

- No i nie jest tak, że paru Garniturów byłoby dla ciebie problemem, prawda, Dante? – dorzuciła, lekko mrużąc oczy i opierając rękę na biodrze. – Hej, pozwól, że pokażę ci mój pomysł – dodała, podchodząc bliżej i pochylając się nad holotomem. Dante przyjrzał jej się spode łba. Czyżby sądziła, że ma dosyć doświadczenia, by traktował ją jak równorzędną partnerkę? Owszem, jej wiedza stała na całkiem imponującym poziomie, ale jeszcze za mało prawdziwych wyzwań miała za sobą, żeby rozmawiać z nim jak równa z równym.

Lok posłał mężczyźnie i dziewczynie dziwne spojrzenie.

- Też mam pomysł – wymamrotał, wstając. – Może zróbmy sobie przerwę?

Dante miał ochotę pochwycić go na lasso, żeby tylko nie zostawiał go samego w towarzystwie przemądrzałej Casterwillówny. Chłopak jednak wyszedł tak szybko, że niemal się za nim kurzyło, starając się ukryć zawiedzioną twarz. _No świetnie_, Dante wywrócił oczami. _Właśnie zostałem wplątany w trójkąt z młodzieżowego harlekina._

Na szczęście towarzyszami jego niedoli pozostali Cherit i Skrzydlak. Ten pierwszy również nie miał najweselszej miny; chyba martwił się o samopoczucie Loka. Za to Sophie była w siódmym niebie, mogąc roztaczać przed Dantem wizję spektakularnej akcji, która według niego posiadała tyle luk i niedociągnięć, że przypominała mu film przygodowy o niewielkim budżecie. Nic jednak nie mówił; prawdę mówiąc, po pierwszym zdaniu przestał się dokładnie wsłuchiwać, pogrążony we własnych myślach, którym trajkotanie dziewczyny trochę przeszkadzało. Skrzydlakowi udzieliło się jego zniecierpliwienie; przestępował z nogi na nogę, zaciskając szpony na jego ramieniu.

Nagle rozległ się gwałtowny rumor. Dante poderwał się na nogi, przerywając Sophie, która odruchowo spojrzała w stronę drzwi od łazienki, gdzie znikł młody Lambert. Skrzydlak wzleciał pod sufit; w jego ślady poszedł Cherit, gotów spieszyć Lokowi z pomocą, nawet jeśli ten tylko przewrócił szafkę z ręcznikami. Szybko jednak okazało się, że przyczyna hałasu jest o wiele poważniejsza – Lok nie uciekałby przed szafką, a jednak wyprysnął z toalety jak strzała, ścigany przez…

Właściwie ciężko byłoby porównać to do czegokolwiek normalnego. Miało wielki, wąski łeb z czerwoną szczeliną zamiast oczu i nieporządnymi kudłami na kanciastej czaszce, nieproporcjonalnie mały w stosunku do garbatego tułowia, obłą, zębatą paszczę oraz zrogowacenia na plecach, jednak najbardziej rzucały się w oczy ponad trzydziestocentymetrowe, cienkie jak szpikulce pazury, wyrastające jakby wprost z grubych nadgarstków. Gdyby Dante nie zetknął się z tym wcześniej, prawdopodobnie wbiłoby go w podłogę ze zdumienia i przerażenia. Ale dla czołowego agenta Fundacji Huntik spotkanie z Karłem nie było pierwszyzną, dlatego zachował zimną krew.

I słusznie, bo reszta momentalnie spanikowała. Sophie zamarła w bezruchu, wpatrując się w ścigającego Loka potwora i nie zauważając drugiego, skrytego pod komodą.

- Jak to się tu dostało?! – wykrzyknęła na sekundę przed tym, jak długie szpony zacisnęły się na jej kostce. Upadła z krzykiem.

Dante chciał jej pomóc, ale zauważył kolejny ohydny pysk wynurzający się z szafy. Pchnął drzwi kopniakiem, docisnął plecami i dopiero wtedy posłał w napastnika Sophie Puls Światła. Uwolniona dziewczyna przeturlała się bliżej niego i zerwała na równe nogi, ale Dante nie mógł spocząć na laurach, bo tym razem Lok był w tarapatach.

- Skrzydlaku! – zawołał mężczyzna, przekrzykując hałas.

Tytan zareagował natychmiast; spikował wprost przed oczy Karła, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę, i dał Lokowi czas na ucieczkę. Chłopak rozejrzał się i zachęcony przez Cherita, wśliznął się pod mniejszy stolik na chwilę przedtem, jak do pokoju wpadły posiłki. Niestety, nie dla nich.

- Ostry Mróz! – zawołało dwóch mężczyzn w garniturach, posyłając w ich stronę kule zimnego, niebieskiego blasku. Dante kopnięciem przewrócił stół, strącając z niego holotom. Mebel wprawdzie zatrzymał pociski, ale przełamał się na pół jak zapałka, Garnitury zaś nie dawały za wygraną.

Kolejny urok poleciał w stronę Sophie, ta jednak z dumą zaprezentowała doskonałą Gardę Honoru (nie był to najlepszy czas na popisy, ale cóż, dzięki temu chociaż się osłoniła!). Co z tego? Jak długo będą się tylko bronić, zanim zabraknie im sił? Garnitury mają przewagę, pięciu na… hm, również pięcioro, tylko czy Lok i Cherit w ogóle mogą się liczyć w tej potyczce, kuląc się pod stolikiem? Cholera, czy nikt z Fundacji nie słyszy, że na piętrze następuje mała demolka?! Nie mają zamiaru ruszyć tyłków i przysłać wsparcia?! Chociaż, gdyby ktoś był do tego zdolny, zatrzymałby ich już przy wejściu… Musieli użyć jakiegoś podstępu, żeby pozbyć się ochrony… W takim razie Dante i reszta byli ugotowani, otoczeni przez wciąż napierających wrogów. Gdyby tylko ich jakoś zdezorientować... Dante rozważał użycie Skrzydlaka jako przynęty, ale…

…ale w tym momencie eksplodowały drzwi na korytarz.

**Tego samego dnia, 13:12**

**Hotel Fundacji Huntik**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

Ka-boom!

Wejście smoka!

Jak ja to uwielbiam!

Nie no, dobra, bo zaczynam się zachowywać jak egzaltowana nastolatka, a przecież robię tu za dystyngowaną gwiazdę. Tylko gdzie czerwony dywan? Hm, chyba musi mi wystarczyć spacer po moich Organizacyjnych kolegach. Nic dziwnego, że to ja dostałam główną rolę, skoro oni zachowują się tak żałośnie… Wprawdzie mała eksplozja zwaliła ich z nóg, zasypując kawałkami gruzu z rozwalonej ściany, ale mogliby się już pozbierać. Tymczasem wiją się po podłodze jak karaluchy, zamiast robić za groźnych agentów. No ale co tam, _show must go on_. Tylko z kim będę improwizować?

Szybko rzut oka po pokoju: pod stołem blond chłystek i jego Tytan. Maleńki jak maskotka. Czyli to jest typowa ciamajda i jego wierny kompan-liliput, obaj równie bezużyteczni. Czy Klaus naprawdę utrzymywał, że dzieciak jest synem TEGO Lamberta? DeFoe musiał coś pomylić. Nie zdziwiłabym się, w końcu to świr.

Czyj jest ten Skrzydlak? Tej rudej księżniczki butików? Kto się tak ubiera na misje?! W spódniczkę, która ledwo zasłania jej tyłek, skądinąd dosyć mizerny i mało kobiecy? Jak jej to podwieje, to przecież reszta na bank zobaczy jej majtki. Chyba że o to w tym chodzi… Nie powinnam się dziwić. Sama wybrałam obcisłe dżinsy tylko dlatego, żeby podkreślić krągłości. Tyle że ja akurat mam co podkreślać, ha!

Dobra, dobra, ale gdzie jest… Aha, tutaj. Mamy brodacza. No, to teraz czas porównać opis Klausa z rzeczywistością. Tak migiem, zanim zacznę prawdziwy występ.

Broda, jak już nadmieniłam, jest. O rany, nawet nie wiedziałam, że można się tak golić. Spodziewałam się nieporządnego gąszczu „na świętego Mikołaja", a to tutaj to wygląda na starannie przemyślany wzór. Może ma na to jakiś algorytm? Lepiej by zrobił, jakby po prostu machnął tu i tam i się tego pozbył. Jak był młodszy, to i bez zarostu wyglądał idiotycznie (widziałam fotkę, więc wiem, co mówię!), ale teraz może by mu to wyszło na dobre. Przy tak kwadratowej szczęce zarost to już lekka przesada.

Ciemnowłosy – owszem. Chociaż raczej bardziej szatyn niż brunet, zwłaszcza jak tak stoi na tle okna i słońce daje mu w czubek głowy. Bardzo hojnie owłosionej, dodajmy. Późny hipis się znalazł! Te przydługie kłaki opadające mu na czoło i policzki… Czy on w ogóle odwiedza fryzjera?

Być może, ale stylisty to raczej nie. Inaczej nie nosiłby płaszcza w kolorze ostrej biegunki… Naprawdę, takiego badziewia to ja jeszcze nie widziałam. Może pasuje do Clinta Eastwooda, starych westernów i Alaski, ale we współczesnej Pradze wygląda dosyć… oryginalnie. OK., powiem wprost: do dupy. I po kiego grzyba mu płaszcz w środku czerwca?! Na dodatek narzucony na sweter?! Zaczynam wątpić w to wszystko, co słyszałam o inteligencji Vale'a… Naprawdę to jego mam poderwać?! A muszę?!

No cóż, i tak nie mam wyjścia, gram dalej. Może bez entuzjazmu, ale z niegasnącym profesjonalizmem. Robię krok do przodu, markuję cel.

- Pustka!

Zaklęciem zmiatam sobie z drogi dwa Karły – impet uderzenia trafia również okno, które rozsypuje się na milion szklanych okruchów. Trzecim napastnikiem zajmuje się mój mały Gareon. Zwinny Tytan wyskakuje w powietrze i częstuje potwora promieniami energii posłanej z oczu, po czym ponownie opada na moje ramię swoimi gekonimi łapkami. Posyłam mu krótką pochwałę. Też się malec wczuwa.

Moi kumple patrzą na mnie z niedowierzaniem, stojąc jak słupy soli. Co, sądzili, że odwalę fuszerkę? Muszę być przekonująca, do cholery! Oni też by mogli, grają tych złych, mają siać postrach! Zamiast tego dają się zaskoczyć Vale'owi. Gość uważnie obserwuje sytuację na polu bitwy i wreszcie znajduje moment, w który mógłby się wstrzelić.

- Nie powinniście się odwracać! – krzyczy, zanim jego but ląduje po kolei na obu szczękach. Auć, to musiało boleć. Ale, nie powiem, cios był bardzo efektowny. I, co najważniejsze, efektywny.

Tymczasem jednak zamiast podziwiać zwinność Vale'a, powinnam zadbać o samą siebie; słyszę za plecami charkot i rzężenie. Ofiara Gareona wciąż nie daje za wygraną. Unoszę rękę, żeby pozbyć się Karła, ale…

- Cherit, musimy coś zrobić! – słyszę chłopca; a jednak ruszy tyłek zamiast bawić się w statystę! Zobaczymy, co potrafi…

- Tak jest! – odpowiada mu piskliwy głosik i strumień niebiesko-fioletowego światła trafia Karła prosto w pierś. Tytan wyje chrapliwie, dopóki siła uderzenia z hukiem nie rozrywa go na kawałki. Wow, to było coś… i zrobił to ten niepozorny, w dodatku mówiący po ludzku gargulec? Gareon porusza się niespokojnie. Mały zazdrośnik.

Nie mam czasu go teraz uspokajać, bo szarżują dwa kolejne Karły. Czy naprawdę nie wystarczy im prysznic z resztek okna? Chyba będę musiała ujawnić trochę więcej swoich Tytanich zasobów… zwłaszcza że Vale nie spuszcza mnie z oka. Dobra okazja, żeby go trochę zadziwić.

- Ja was powstrzymam! – wyrywa się ruda dziewczyna, unosząc rękę do ciosu, ale mężczyzna powstrzymuje ją gestem, rzucając mi kolejne spojrzenie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _No dalej_. Myślisz, kotku, że potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia?! Niedoczekanie! Wiem, co mam robić, i już działam.

Krótki rozpęd, Karły są coraz bliżej… chłopak wstrzymuje oddech, pewnie myśli, że zaraz nadzieję się na ich pazury… a figa! Patrz na to, mały!

Odbijam się zręcznie od posadzki i pięknym skokiem przelatuję nad Tytanami Garniturów, lądując miękko na tle okna. Rudej pewnie gały wyszły na wierzch, hm? W spódnicy takich rzeczy nie zrobisz, skarbie! Poczekaj, to jeszcze nie koniec… Szybko wyciągam z saszetki na nodze odpowiedni amulet i unoszę go sobie przed oczy.

- Przetnijcie, Strix! – wymawiam z naciskiem.

Amulet uwalnia energię, formującą się w dwa pękate, zakończone kłujkami kształty. Moje użyteczne robaczki, wyglądające jak olbrzymie szerszenie skrzyżowane z wyjątkowo krwiożerczymi moskitami, najpierw lecą dosyć leniwie, żeby dopiero tuż przy brzuchach Karłów przyspieszyć i przeciąć je na pół jak ludziki z kasztanów. Trach – i po Tytanach; znikają w obłokach złotawej mgiełki. Obserwuję błyszczące drobinki, wyżej unosząc głowę – ładnie mi to wyszło.

- Należało wam się – komentuję dobitnie, uważając, żeby przeciąg nie wpychał mi włosów do ust; nie znoszę, kiedy kosmyki przyklejają mi się do błyszczyka.

Przez chwilę porusza się tylko wolno opadający na podłogę pył. Łowcy z Huntika gapią się na mnie bez słowa. No ja myślę, w końcu muszę wyglądać niesamowicie – tajemnicza agentka zjawiająca się nie wiadomo skąd i ratująca wszystkich z opresji, stojąca w chwale, z wrogami usłanymi u jej stóp… Nadawałoby się to do jakiegoś filmu.

O ile ktoś wredny nie zepsułby ujęcia, jak teraz.

- Na co się tak gapicie?! – przerywa milczenie zdenerwowany męski głos.

Powstrzymuję się od jakichkolwiek oznak niezadowolenia, chociaż soczyste przekleństwo bardzo by mi ulżyło. Ten facet w ogóle nie ma wyczucia nastroju…

- Ruszcie się! – nalega ostro Vale, stając w rozwalonych drzwiach i obserwując nas wyczekująco. – Sophie!

- Och, tak! – dziewczyna wybudza się z letargu. Odwraca się ode mnie, szybko biegnie po leżący na podłodze holotom i przyciska go do piersi, po czym wybiega na zewnątrz pokoju.

- Lok, Cherit, co z wami?! – ponagla ekipę spod stołu. – Wychodźcie! I… - urywa, patrzy na mnie pytająco.

- Zhalia – przedstawiam się krótko, opuszczając swoje tryumfalne miejsce i z gracją omijając przeszkody jeżące mi się na drodze. Odwołuję Strix i Gareona, mają fajrant. Koniec ujęcia. Szkoda, że ktoś musiał je spieprzyć…

Kiwa głową, przyswajając tę informację. Mija go blond dzieciak, niosąc na rękach gargulca. Ten ma zamknięte oczy i wcale się nie rusza.

- Cherit… - wydusza z siebie przerażony chłopak; Lok, jak zapamiętałam. – On…

- Zajmiemy się nim później! – pogania go Dante, popychając go za drzwi. – Wynosimy się, zanim będzie ich więcej! No dalej! Biegnijcie na dół!

- A ty… wy? – poprawia się niechętnie ruda. Sophie, przypominam sobie. Mam być dla niej miła. O ile zdołam.

- Będę was osłaniał – odpowiada, przywołując na swoje ramię Skrzydlaka. Aha, to jego własność.

Dziewczyna chce jeszcze coś dodać, ale powstrzymuje ją niezłomność Vale'a, którego zniecierpliwienie przebija wyraźnie ze zmarszczonych brwi i zaciśniętych szczęk; jak niepyszna podąża śladami Loka.

Dante nie rusza się z miejsca, dzięki czemu mam czas znowu mu się przyjrzeć. Faktycznie wysoki; nie jakoś wyjątkowo, ale z metr dziewięćdziesiąt chyba osiągnął. Uświadamiam sobie, że gestem wskazuje mi drzwi. Czy raczej to, co z nich zostało.

- Idź przodem – zachęca mnie; już nie ma na twarzy grymasu. – Ubezpieczę tyły.

- Też jestem w tym niezła – odpowiadam. Nie mogę być zbyt uległa, tylko naturalna.

- Zauważyłem – przyznaje – ale preferuję tradycyjne rozwiązania: kobiety przodem.

Och, słodkie, doprawdy. Rzygam taką kurtuazją… ale nie mam wyboru. Dziękuję mu kiwnięciem głową i wykorzystuję moment, kiedy go mijam, żeby posłać mu krótkie, intensywne spojrzenie, po którym większość facetów wpada po uszy.

Ma brązowe oczy.

I tyle. Nie widzę nic, co mogłoby świadczyć o tym, że moje spojrzenie dotarło do głębi jego jaźni i bezlitośnie ją przeniknęło, przenicowało, wywróciło o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Ale może po prostu się dobrze maskuje. Zostawiam go z tyłu i pozwalam mu bawić się w obrońcę. W końcu z tej perspektywy najłatwiej mu będzie podziwiać mój tyłek!

Zbiegam ze schodów, na półpiętrze wpadam na plecy Loka. Sophie stoi obok, oboje gapią się na czyjeś powalone ciało. Wielki byczek ma naszywkę „Ochrona" po czesku na plecach. Mijałam go już wcześniej, próbując się dostać na górę. I to ja poczęstowałam go takim uderzeniem, które zwaliło go z nóg. Nie moja wina, że się stawiał. Widocznie nie podziałała na niego moc Ciemnego Snu, którą posłużyli się moi koledzy.

Wyczuwam za plecami obecność Dantego. Nabiera powietrza, chce skarcić dzieciaki za zwłokę, ale zauważa ofiarę. Przeciska się między nami (nie jest mu łatwo, ma szerokie bary), przyklęka obok ochroniarza, sprawdza mu puls.

- Już to zrobiłam. – Sophie ledwo porusza pobladłymi wargami; dziecinka pierwszy raz widzi kogoś w tym stanie czy co? – Żyje. Ale… jest ich więcej – wskazuje stopnie i podłogę u ich stóp.

Faktycznie, co krok ktoś leży, musiałam nad nimi przeskakiwać, biegnąc na piętro. Dostanie się do hotelu nie było tak proste, jak się to początkowo wydawało moim kolegom… Musieli się nieźle namęczyć, żeby na czas rozróby pozbawić wszystkich pracowników świadomości.

- Trzeba by wezwać pogotowie… - stwierdza Lok.

- Nie mamy na to czasu – przypominam mu, ciągnąc go za rękaw. – Uciekamy, pamiętasz?

- Któreś z nich może…! – krzyczy Sophie, odwracając się do mnie raptownie i mierząc mnie ostrym spojrzeniem. – Nie można ich tak zostawić!

- Jeśli tu zamarudzimy, ściągniemy do hotelu więcej Garniturów – tłumaczę już z dołu – a tak nie pomożemy tym tutaj.

Dante przytakuje mi i podnosi się niechętnie.

- Im szybciej się wyniesiemy, tym lepiej dla nas wszystkich – rzuca z napięciem. – Dalej.

- Ale Dante…!

- Jest jeszcze Cherit… - przerywa jej nieśmiało Lok, z niepokojem zerkając na pyszczek Tytana.

Wiem, że chodzi mu o jego stan, ale ja dostrzegam inny problem.

- Nie możemy z nim tak wyjść na zewnątrz – zauważam, zerkając na korytarz i przez okna na zewnątrz, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt tamtędy nie spaceruje. – Odeślij go do amuletu, to się zregeneruje.

- Cherit nie ma amuletu – wypala Lok.

Co? Tytan bez amuletu? To zakrawa na kpinę… Patrzę na niego w sposób, który wyraźnie mówi: _To nie jest pora na żarty._

- Dłuższa historia – ucina Dante, podbiegając do nas. – Ukryjmy go jakoś.

- Zostawiłem torbę na górze… - mamrocze zakłopotany chłopak. Ma powód do zawstydzenia, okazał się pierwszorzędną mameją.

Dante nie słucha, zresztą, chyba zdołał już zauważyć brak ekwipunku. Albo niczego innego się po chłopaku nie spodziewał. Jest już w holu i grzebie w schowku za recepcją, tuż za plecami uśpionego konsjerża. Wreszcie wraca z plecionym koszykiem.

- Idziemy na piknik? – wyrywa mi się z rozbawieniem.. Wyobraźcie sobie ten obrazek, dorosły facet z koszyczkiem Czerwonego Kapturka…

- Wszyscy tak pomyślą – wzrusza ramionami.

- Myślałam, że po prostu schowasz go pod płaszcz – krzyżuję ramiona.

- To by dopiero wyglądało dziwnie – mruczy, przejmując Cherita i wkładając go do koszyka, po czym starannie nasuwając na niego rąbek piknikowego koca. Zaraz potem z jego ramienia znika Skrzydlak. – No, teraz możemy się pokazać ludziom – oznajmia, mocniej ściskając uchwyt. - Biegniemy, chyba że na horyzoncie pojawią się postronni. Wtedy spacerkiem. I uśmiechać się.

- Hehe… - Lok robi próbę takiego uśmiechu, ale wygląda to tak, jakby dostał szczękościsku.

Dante wzdycha ciężko.

- Zapomnijcie o uśmiechach.

Teraz to mnie dopiero chce się parsknąć! Co za kompania. Nie powiem, że Fantastyczna Czwórka…

**Tego samego dnia, 13:26**

**Park na Hradczanach**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

- O kurde… o kurde… - powtarza Lok, zwieszając głowę do kolan i dysząc ciężko. – Jak w _Facetach w Czerni…_

- Szkoda, że przeszli na Ciemną Stronę Mocy – odpowiada mrukliwie Dante, stawiając koszyk z Cheritem na trawie.

- Teraz chyba możemy zadzwonić po pogotowie? – naciska Sophie. – Ktoś mógł doznać urazu, upadając. Albo zapaść w śpiączkę.

- To mało prawdopodobne – zaprzecza Dante. – Efekty Ciemnego Snu znikają po paru godzinach.

Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył, jak drgnęłam. Rozpoznał to zaklęcie? No, no.

- Więc to jakaś moc, tak? – pyta z zaskoczeniem dziewczyna, przysiadając tak, żeby nie było jej widać bielizny.

- Tak. Przydatna, ale nieszkodliwa – uspokaja ją mężczyzna; on chyba woli postać w rozluźnionej pozie, z rękami wciśniętymi w kieszenie. Co za kontrast z napięciem, z jakim nas poganiał, uciekając. – I gwarantuję, że w normalnym szpitalu tego nie leczą. Jeśli to cię uspokoi, wyślę zgłoszenie do tutejszej siedziby Fundacji. Oddelegują Łowców, którzy znają się na takich przypadkach. Chociaż nie wydaje mi się to konieczne.

- Byłabym wdzięczna – nalega dziewczyna, podając mu holotom. – Proszę.

Dante sprawdza, czy nikt tego nie widział, szybko przejmuje od niej urządzenie i chowa je za pazuchę. Dziewczyna ze zdziwieniem unosi brwi.

- Nie afiszujmy się z technologią Łowców – stwierdza, wyciągając telefon. – Zwłaszcza w miejscach publicznych…

Szybko wypisuje zwięzłego SMS-a. Chociaż jego palce są trochę poharatane, jakby często je o coś ranił, wydają się zręczne.

Oprócz stukania klawiszy, do naszych uszu dobiega stłumiony jęk. Mała łapka wynurza się z koszyka, odchylając okrywający go materiał. Dante podnosi głowę.

– Cześć, staruszku – rozpromienia się na widok wystawionego nad plecionym brzegiem łebka z kosmatymi uszami, po czym powraca do wiadomości, ale tym razem kącik jego ust jest lekko uniesiony. – Wiedziałem, że się wyliżesz.

- Cherit! – Lok opada na kolana przy legowisku Tytana. – Naprawdę nic ci nie jest? – dopytuje z mieszaniną ulgi, zaskoczenia i radości.

- Nic – przyznaje ze słabym uśmiechem Tytan. – Nie chciałem was przestraszyć. Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że używanie mocy trochę mnie męczy.

- Na przyszły raz informuj o takich rzeczach, zanim zemdlejesz… - jęczy Lok, rzucając się plecami na trawnik jak rozbitek na stały ląd.

- Sceneria się zmieniła – zauważa Tytan, rozglądając się wokół.

To prawda. W piętnaście minut pokonaliśmy spory kawał drogi, gnając jak szaleńcy najpierw przez podwórze hotelu, wypryskując przez bramę i po krótkiej naradzie szukając azylu w pobliskim parku. zwalniając dopiero na widok cieszących się weekendem grup przyjaciół oraz rodzin z małymi dziećmi. Jakoś nie pasowaliśmy do żadnej kategorii... no ale wypadało przynajmniej robić takie wrażenie, dlatego w końcu zrobiliśmy postój. Niedaleko nas wije się wysypana piaskiem alejka, a wielki dąb rzuca cień dość szeroki, by nas wszystkich objąć. Poza tym jest tu dosyć ustronnie, na tyle, by Cherit mógł z nami normalnie rozmawiać.

- W poprzedniej nie mieliśmy czego szukać – rzuca sucho Sophie. – Z naszego pokoju zostało bardzo niewiele, kiedy KTOŚ z nim skończył… - dziewczyna mrozi mnie wzrokiem.

Żółte ślepka Cherita zwracają się ku mnie, podobnie spojrzenia całej reszty; Lok siada, żeby mnie lepiej widzieć. Dziwnie się czuję, kiedy tak mi się przyglądają, a ja nie mogłabym im nawet umknąć, bo za plecami mam pień drzewa. Ale dlaczego miałabym uciekać? Tylko Sophie patrzy na mnie spod byka. Lok jest raczej zaciekawiony, podobnie gargulec. Dante spogląda pod nogi, chowając telefon, więc nie wiem, jakie jest jego nastawienie. Chociaż to właśnie jego zdanie interesuje mnie najbardziej.

Nikt się nie odzywa. Słyszę szmer wiatru w liściach nad moją głową. I bzyczenie pszczoły, która przysiadła na nosie Cherita, zanim malec odpędził ją zdecydowanym machnięciem. Nie przemówię pierwsza. To by znaczyło, że mam z czego się tłumaczyć… Nie muszą o tym wiedzieć. Udaję zrelaksowaną, opierając się o dąb i uginając nogę w kolanie.

- Więc to ty jesteś Zhalia Moon, nowa indywidualistka Fundacji? – pęka w końcu Vale. – Słyszałem o tobie.

Wiedziałam. Połknął haczyk. Teraz trzeba to wykorzystać.

- A ty jesteś Dante Vale, geniusz numer jeden - Trochę wazeliny, ale niedużo. Tak, żeby mile połechtać jego męską próżność. – Oczywiście o tobie słyszał każdy… - dodaję, zmysłowo zniżając głos i rzucając Vale'owi powłóczyste spojrzenie.

Co takiego interesującego jest w jego butach, że woli je od moich oczu?!

- Hm, Zhalio… więc pracujesz dla Fundacji? – zagaduje Lok, kompletnie psując i tak kiepską dla moich podchodów atmosferę.

Nie, kurde, tylko tam sprzątam. A co przed chwilą powiedział twój zarośnięty kumpel?!

- Tylko na zlecenie, tak jak Dante – odpowiadam nadal spokojnie i uroczo, żeby od razu nie zrazić do siebie Loka. W końcu też jest osobnikiem płci męskiej, chociaż jeszcze nieopierzonym.

Chyba podziałało.

- Dzięki za ratunek – mówi z wdzięcznością. – Twoje moce były niesamowite! Jesteś nawet lepsza od Sophie!

Dziewczyna wydaje z siebie niezidentyfikowany odgłos zaskoczenia pomieszanego ze zdegustowaniem i obrzuciwszy go karcącym spojrzeniem, dodaje kolejny, wyniosły i obrażony.

- O żesz… - Lok orientuje się, że palnął głupstwo, i zastawia sobie usta dłonią.

- Akurat byłam tu na misji, kiedy przypadkiem usłyszałam, że Organizacja przeniknęła do waszego hotelu – zmieniam temat, niby że jestem taka uprzejma i ratuję Loka z opresji. Obdarza mnie uśmiechem podziękowania. Już go kupiłam!

- Tak, bardzo nam pomogłaś – przyznaje Cherit, unosząc malutki kciuk. No to męską część mam już w kieszeni…

- Mam nadzieję, że nie czekaliście tylko na to, aż ktoś was ocali – dopowiadam ni to żartobliwie, ni to sarkastycznie. – Mieliście szczęście. Na tym świecie każdy musi uważać na siebie… - Aluzja do tego, że zrobiłam im ogromną łaskę, osłaniając im dupska.

- Dalibyśmy sobie radę – ocenia z przekonaniem Sophie. – Chociaż nie musielibyśmy płacić za zniszczone okna… - dodaje trochę ciszej, ale za to zjadliwiej.

- Bardziej martwi mnie to, że te Garnitury w jakiś sposób dostały się do hotelu – przerywa tę dysputę Dante, wyczuwając nadchodzące spięcie. – Czy to możliwe, żeby mieli szpiega w Fundacji?

Tak. Stoisz obok niego. Niedługo będziesz z nim sypiać. A kiedy wyśpiewasz już wszystko, co wiesz, zginiesz z jego rąk. Ale tego ci nie powiem. Nie będę psuć ci zabawy, zdradzając zakończenie.

- Oczywiście, że tak! – przytakuję bez wahania. – Nie słyszeliście o tym, którego nazywają Profesorem?

Nie, nie wysypałam się. Właśnie to miałam powiedzieć, żeby trochę podgrzać atmosferę. No i muszę się zorientować, ile o nim wiedzą.

- Profesor? A to kto? – dziwi się Lok. Dobra, jego skreślam na wstępie dyskusji. Na pewno nie robi za mózg grupy. Prawdę mówiąc, za mięśnie też nie. Może jedynie za sztandarowego tępaka.

- Lider Organizacji – tłumaczy Dante. Chyba już się przyzwyczaił do nieustannych przejawów niewiedzy podopiecznego. – Prawdopodobnie najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek na Ziemi.

Dosyć ogólnikowe, ale niezłe na początek. Ja nie umiałabym wymyślić tak odpowiedniego wstępu i wypowiedzieć go tak grobowym głosem. A do tego zrobić miny, jakby właśnie pękł mi wrzód na żołądku. Jemu wyszło to świetnie. Wprowadził odpowiedni nastrój dla dalszej opowieści.

- Jest jednym z najpotężniejszych Łowców na świecie – podejmuję wątek. – Jego kolekcja amuletów i pradawnych artefaktów jest największą w historii. Manipuluje zarówno głowami państw, jak i swoimi ludźmi, bo potrafi kontrolować umysły…

- To jakieś zaklęcie? – docieka Lok. Przynajmniej chce się czegoś nauczyć…

- Nie – wyrywa się Sophie, zanim ktokolwiek jest w stanie się chociaż zastanowić. – Nie znam żadnej magii, która potrafiłaby tego dokonać.

_To, że ty jej nie znasz, chodząca encyklopedio, nie znaczy, że nie istnieje_… Gryzę się w język, żeby powstrzymać się od tego komentarza.

Lok wzdycha ciężko i opuszcza głowę na zgięte kolana.

- Co się stało, Lok? – dopytuje z troską Cherit.

- Ktoś taki jak on… - zaczyna niepewnie chłopak. – Musi szukać Pradawnego Amuletu Woli. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek spotkał mojego tatę…

Oni wszyscy zdają się doskonale wiedzieć, o kim mowa. Ja też wiem; to akurat nie jest najlepiej strzeżony sekret Huntika, skoro Profesor już dawno go odkrył. O wiele trudniej było wywabić Vale'a z kryjówki niż poznać prawdę o zaginionym Lambercie czy o przedmiocie, który próbował zdobyć… Ale muszę udać, że to dla mnie coś nowego. Posyłam Dantemu pytające spojrzenie.

- Ojciec Loka to Eathon Lambert – wyjaśnia oszczędnie, z szacunkiem. – Jestem pewien, że coś ci się obiło o uszy.

- Ach, tak – kiwam głową. – Oczywiście, to znana historia. I wielka strata.

Lok mocniej obejmuje rękami kolana. Cherit zerka na niego ze współczuciem i przefruwa na jego ramię, okalając jego szyję kosmatym ogonem i ukradkiem ocierając mu oczy. Lok niby niechcący wciska twarz w jego futerko. Ależ z niego ciepłe kluchy…

- Szukamy wskazówek, które pomogłyby nam go odnaleźć – Dante taktownie próbuje odwrócić moją uwagę od chłopaka. – Pierwsza zaprowadziła nas tutaj, do Pragi. Wieczorem udamy się na główny cmentarz. Naszym celem jest…

- Zhalii to nie interesuje – przerywa mu brutalnie Sophie, patrząc na mnie badawczo. – Mówiłaś, że masz misję, zgadza się? Nie będziemy ci zawracać głowy naszą.

- Hm, racja – odchrząkuje Dante, zakłopotany. – Zapędziłem się, wybacz.

- Właściwie to jestem już prawie na finiszu – oznajmiam, patrząc na niego zachęcająco. – Gdybyście potrzebowali wsparcia, mogę mieć trochę cza…

- Nie, dziękujemy – Sophie nie daje Dantemu puścić pary z ust. – Jest nas czworo, wystarczy rąk do pomocy.

Mała suka. Zaciskam wargi w wąską kreskę, ale zaraz potem się rozluźniam. Nie mogę się pokazywać z takim grymasem. Udaję, że mnie to nie obeszło. Odsuwam się od drzewa i przeciągam leniwie, mając nadzieję, że podkoszulek doskonale podkreśla mój płaski brzuch. Potem niedbale odrzucam z twarzy kosmyk, który po chwili wraca na swoje miejsce.

- Cóż, gdybyście jednak zmienili zdanie – uśmiecham się lekko, nonszalancko, żeby zabrzmiało to jak luźna sugestia – będę w pobliżu. Zapiszę ci mój numer – proponuję Dantemu, wyciągając długopis. – Masz jakiś świstek? Czy mam ci pisać po ręce? Szminką byłoby bardziej odpowiednio… – dorzucam dowcipnie.

- Proszę – Sophie podsuwa mi chusteczkę higieniczną. – To powinno wystarczyć. Nie będziesz musiała szukać szminki – syczy ostrzegawczo.

Taksuję ją wzrokiem. O co jej chodzi? Czyżbym zagrażała jej pozycji jedynej samicy w stadzie? Przykro mi, kochanie. Musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić, bo zamierzam zostać z wami na dłużej.

Biorę papierową chusteczkę i starannie wypisuję na niej kolejne znaki. Tusz się trochę rozmazuje, dlatego stawiam duże cyfry, żeby się nie pomylił. Potem podaję notkę Dantemu. Kiedy odbiera ode mnie chusteczkę, dbam o to, żeby musnąć jego dłoń końcami palców, zanim się wycofuję. Czyta numer półgłosem, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko się zgadza. Potwierdzam.

- To na razie – żegnam się z nimi. – Powodzenia. I, mam nadzieję, do zobaczenia – to ostatnie kieruję wyłącznie do Dantego, dbając o to, żeby uwodzicielsko machnąć przy tym rzęsami.

Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, oddalam się niespiesznie, żegnana morderczym spojrzeniem Sophie. Kiedy oddalam się już na bezpieczną odległość i używam Pozawzroku, dostrzegam, jak Dante pieczołowicie wsuwa chusteczkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Mam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Więc zadzwoni. Prędzej czy później.

* * *

Krótka notka do rozdziału:

Być może zdziwi Was nazwa "Karzeł" w odniesieniu do stwora, którego polski dubbing ochrzcił "Szczygłem". Niestety, obstaję przy swojej wersji. W wersji polskiej wynikła pomyłka - błędne tłumaczenie. Owszem, "Redcap" może odnosić się do ptaka, ale tak nazywały się również stworzenia z angielskiego folkloru. Były to potworki podobne do goblinów czy też elfów, różnie mówią. Wydaje mi się jednak, że Tytanom o tym imieniu bliżej do ohydnych gnomów niż do przyjaznych, bądź co bądź, ptasząt... Zastanawiam się również nad wersją "Goblin", ale tę chciałam zarezerwować dla innego Tytana. Jeśli jednak wersja "Karzeł" Was drażni, mogę zastanowić się nad zmianą.

Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko czytało się dobrze, tak jak mnie pisało :)

Do następnego rozdziału!


	3. Rozdział 3: Teraz Fantastyczna Piątka

**13 czerwca 2009, godz. 13:48**

**Park na Hradczanach**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

- Dlaczego byłaś dla niej taka niemiła, Sophie? – zapytał Lok, kiedy Zhalia zniknęła im z oczu.

- Ja niemiła? – rzuciła niewinnie dziewczyna. – Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

- Przecież ona nie chciała zbić tych szyb - bronił chłopak. – Zresztą, zrobiła to, żeby nam pomóc, prawda? To ją chyba trochę usprawiedliwia…

- Nawet nie zaproponowała, że zwróci część kosztów – prychnęła dziewczyna. – Jakby uważała, że to tylko nasz obowiązek.

- Chociaż w ten sposób powinniśmy jej podziękować za ratunek… - dowodził niezłomnie Lok. – Jeśli chcesz, dołożę się do spłaty z kieszonkowego. Tylko będziesz musiała poczekać do poniedziałku, bo ostatnie już wydałem… - dodał ciszej, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Nie o to mi chodzi! – zdenerwowała się dziewczyna. – Po prostu… ach! - uniosła ręce i zaraz je opuściła w bezsilnym gniewie. – Mieliśmy nikogo nie wtajemniczać w naszą misję, a tymczasem omal jej wszystkiego nie wypaplaliście!

- Zhalia jest Łowcą – zauważył Lok – więc jest w pewnym sensie związana z tematem. A gdyby się nie wtrąciła, byłoby z nami krucho…

Sophie pogardliwie wydęła wargi. Na to nie znalazła kontrargumentu.

- Takie przypadkowe znajomości nie wychodzą na dobre – rzuciła z niechęcią.

- Łowca powinien zdobywać jak najwięcej użytecznych kontaktów – zaprzeczył Dante, stwierdzając, że jednak nie uniknie wtrącania się. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą się przydać.

- Dlaczego nie przyszło ci to do głowy wcześniej? Mogliśmy poprosić o pomoc agentów Huntika z Pragi – rzekła Sophie z lekką pretensją.

- Wtedy jeszcze wydawało mi się, że damy radę we czwórkę – zaczął z naciskiem - zwłaszcza przy odrobinie dyskrecji. Okazało się jednak, że Organizacja wie o naszych planach. Dlatego uznałem, że spotkanie z Zhalią działa na naszą korzyść. Zwłaszcza że wynikło bardzo naturalnie.

- Zbyt naturalnie – zauważyła kwaśno Sophie. – Jest na misji, a rzuca wszystko i spieszy nam na ratunek? To trochę naciągane.

- Mówiła, że właściwie już załatwiła swoje sprawy – przypomniał Lok. – Zresztą, co to za różnica, jak do nas dotarła? To akurat jej sprawa. Dla nas najważniejsze jest to, że pomogła nam z Garniturami.

- No jasne, w końcu była „taka niesamowita" – przedrzeźniała Sophie. – Nawet lepsza ode mnie!

- Ojej, nie to miałem na myśli! – zarumienił się Lok. – Chodziło mi o to, że… hm… użyła Tytanów, których wcześniej nie widziałem… no i nie powiesz mi, że ten numer z drzwiami nie był bombowy!

- Dosłownie – rzuciła cierpko dziewczyna, nadal nieprzekonana. – Doprawdy, tak łatwo cię zauroczyć…

- Nie czas teraz na kłótnie – przerwał im Dante, zanim sprzeczka przybrała na sile. – Musimy się naradzić, co teraz zrobić. Słońce zajdzie dopiero za parę godzin. Do tego czasu musimy gdzieś się zaszyć.

- Dlaczego po prostu nie udamy się do tutejszej siedziby Fundacji? – zapytała Sophie, zwracając się ku niemu.

- Wiedząc, że Organizacja depcze nam po piętach? – Dante pokręcił głową z powątpiewaniem. – Nie możemy doprowadzić ich do kryjówki Huntika. Gdyby ją odnaleźli, zmietliby ją z powierzchni ziemi w kilka sekund. W Pradze akurat mają ogromną przewagę. Nie dajmy im okazji, żeby to wykorzystali.

- A czemu by nie pozwiedzać? – zaproponował z zapałem Lok. – Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w Czechach!

- Właściwie… ja też nie – przyznała Sophie. – Zawsze chciałam zwiedzić Loretę i zobaczyć tamtejszy karylion…

Lok najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi koleżanka, bo tylko wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

- Właściwie to miałem na myśli Strahov, największy stadion piłkarski na świecie… - odparł szczerze.

- Jeśli sądzisz, że spędzę tyle czasu, oglądając murawę i trybuny… - zaczęła nerwowo Sophie, kładąc dłonie na biodrach w sposób, który wskazywał na irytację.

- Jest nas czworo, głosujmy – wycofał się szybko Lok, żeby nie dopuścić do kolejnej słownej walki. – Co wolisz, Cherit? – zagadnął ochoczo gargulca.

- Mam uraz do aren od czasów Koloseum – stwierdził z niesmakiem Tytan, machnąwszy ogonem. – Wolałbym chyba jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce...

Lok pufnął z niezadowoleniem, ale zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

- Ale ty, Dante, chyba chcesz zobaczyć stadion? – zwrócił się do mentora, szukając wsparcia. – Pomyśl tylko, tam grali Pink Floyd… - zachęcał z nadzieją.

Wtedy, w 1994 roku, Dante miał dwanaście lat i jeszcze nawet nie uzależnił się od muzyki, przedkładając nad nią sporty. Zresztą, w czasach jego młodości królowała Nirvana. Zmarszczył brew; czy wyglądał dla nich aż tak staro, że zaliczali go do pokolenia ich rodziców?!

- Wybieram Loretę – odparł beznamiętnie, ignorując promienne spojrzenie Loka, pewnego zwycięstwa.

- Co?! – jęknął zawiedziony chłopak, iskry w jego oczach zgasły jak zdmuchnięte płomyki. – No nie gadaj!

- Bez sensu nadkładać drogi, zostaniemy na Hradczanach – zdecydował Vale. – Sophie zwiedzi Loretę, zgodnie z życzeniem, a i ty się czegoś nauczysz. Nie zaszkodzi ci trochę wiedzy. To najskuteczniejsza broń Łowcy.

- Są już wakacje… - dowodził zawzięcie chłopak.

- Dopiero za dwa tygodnie – sprostował Dante. – Poza tym człowiek uczy się całe życie. Zwłaszcza Łowca… bo inaczej może je stracić – dorzucił ostrzegawczo.

Chłopak otworzył usta, zastanowił się, zamknął, znowu otworzył, wreszcie westchnął, nie znajdując kontrargumentu.

- O raaaany… - jęknął, dając za wygraną. – No dobra, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… Dobrze, że chociaż wieczorem będziemy robić coś ciekawego!

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 14:31**

**Loreta**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

Dante szybko pożałował, że nie wybrał propozycji Loka i nie nasycił oczu widokiem słynnego stadionu. Nie miał nic przeciwko wycieczkom z przewodnikiem, ale nieustanne brzęczenie Sophie odbierało spacerowi swoisty urok, przyćmiewając nawet piękną pogodę, bezchmurne niebo i spokój otaczającego ich kompleksu sakralnego.

- Och, spójrzcie na te rzeźbienia! Wiedzieliście, że wcześniej tę ścianę pokrywały malowidła? Dopiero w drugiej połowie siedemnastego wieku hrabina Elżbieta Apollonia Kolowrat ufundowała panele, które oglądamy – perorowała niezmordowanie dziewczyna, wskazując kolejne zabytki. - Również z siedemnastego wieku pochodzi ta słynna monstrancja wysadzana 6222 diamentami…

Głośne pikanie przerwało jej wywód.

- Lok! – syknęła, odwracając się z karcącą miną. – Tu wokół są kaplice, mógłbyś wyłączyć telefon!

- Przepraszam – Dante dotknął kieszeni, w której spoczywał holotom – ale to do mnie. Fundacja. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.

Nie dając im czasu na protesty, zostawił ich na placu z fontanną przy domku loretańskim (który, jak go poinformowała Sophie, zaprojektował jego rodak, Giovanni Orsi) i skrył się w cieniu klasycznych, gładkich arkad. Wybór Lorety zamiast stadionu z pewnością miał swoje plusy – odwiedzało ją mniej osób, dlatego mógł liczyć na prywatność. Przysiadł na murku, plecami dotykając ściany, i wyciągnął holotom, po czym podniósł go sobie przed oczy i podparł kolanem.

Z otwartego urządzenia uniósł się przerywany, zielonkawy hologram. Początkowo obraz śnieżył zbyt mocno, by cokolwiek rozpoznać, jednak w końcu pasy przestały migać i ułożyły się w podobiznę jasnowłosego mężczyzny w kwiecie wieku, o bardzo szerokiej twarzy i płaskich kościach policzkowych, co nadawało mu prostolinijny, czerstwy wygląd człowieka z ludu. Obrazu dopełniały małe, niebieskie oczy oraz krępa sylwetka.

- Dante! – wykrzyknął na jego widok zażywny znajomy. – Nareszcie! Co się z tobą, u licha, dzieje?! Przed chwilą dostałem wiadomość, że cały praski hotel jest pogrążony w śpiączce, a wśród ofiar nie ma ani ciebie, ani tych młodziaków! Wyobrażasz sobie, co ja przeżyłem?!

- Mnie też miło cię widzieć, Guggenheim – uśmiechnął się ukradkiem Vale.

- Bądź poważny! – skarcił go mężczyzna. – Znowu wpakowałeś się w jakąś kabałę?

- Nie dobrowolnie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Dante. – Ludzie DeFoe musieli nas śledzić, kiedy tylko wywęszyli, że wykupiliśmy lot do Pragi. Wysłałem na zwiady Skrzydlaka, ale nie przewidziałem, że zaatakują nas w strzeżonym hotelu.

- Jakbyś nie wiedział, że żadne miejsce nie zapewnia stuprocentowego bezpieczeństwa… - westchnął ciężko człowiek zwany Guggenheimem, poluźniając sobie krawat. – Udało wam się jednak wydostać, skoro widzę cię w jednym kawałku.

- Na szczęście otrzymaliśmy wsparcie od Zhalii Moon – dopowiedział z naciskiem Dante i zamienił się w słuch, wyczekując na reakcję przełożonego.

- O, więc wreszcie poznałeś Zhalię! – uśmiechnął się szeroko Guggenheim.

- Dobrze ją znasz?– dopytywał Dante.

- Przecież pracuje dla nas. Kiedyś nawet wykonywaliśmy razem misję, wspominałem ci o niej – dodał Guggenheim, trochę niezadowolony, że przyjaciel o tym zapomniał. – Ale czy dobrze ją znam? – zastanowił się, unosząc oczy w górę. - Hm, na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że to świetna agentka. I bardzo atrakcyjna dziewczyna – zaakcentował Szwajcar, znowu patrząc na wprost i jakby oczekując komentarza.

- Owszem – mruknął lakonicznie Dante. – Mógłbyś mi przesłać jej dokładniejsze dane z bazy?

- Jak dokładne?

- Chociażby jej zdolności, Tytanów, spis misji.

- Myślę, że tyle mogę zrobić – zgodził się pogodnie agent Huntika. – O numer telefonu musisz postarać się sam – zażartował.

- Już go dostałem – przyznał się z ociąganiem Vale, spodziewając się, co teraz nastąpi.

- O proszę! – zaśmiał się jowialnie jasnowłosy mężczyzna. – Nic się nie zmieniło. Jak zawsze przyciągasz kobiety jak magnes.

- Przestań – Dante wywrócił oczami, zniecierpliwiony. – Chcę tylko zapewnić sobie powodzenie tej misji. A z moją obecną drużyną to… - urwał, lekceważąco machnął ręką. – Nieważne. Muszę do nich wracać, wolałbym nie zostawiać ich na długo w mieście pełnym Garniturów.

- Oczywiście – Guggenheim pokiwał głową; przez chwilę klawiszował zawzięcie. Holotom Dantego piknął i rozbłysnął na sekundę. – Proszę, oto informacje o Zhalii.

- Dzięki – rzucił krótko Dante. – Postaram się informować cię na bieżąco, ale to może nie być takie proste.

- Mogę ci to wybaczyć, o ile nie wpadniesz w tarapaty – zastrzegł Szwajcar.

- Nie obiecuję… Do usłyszenia – pożegnał się szybko i przerwał połączenie. Twarz Guggenheima znikła. Zamiast niej wyświetlił się plik z pożądanym dokumentem.

_Zhalia Moon, _odczytał wytłuszczony nagłówek, przesunął niżej. Zatrzymał się przy zdjęciu - niewiele się zmieniła, od kiedy je zrobiono, czyli chyba jest w Fundacji od niedawna…

_W Fundacji od: 13 marca 2006_

Trzy lata? Jak to się stało, że dotąd tak niewiele o niej słyszał? Hm, albo po prostu nie słuchał…

_Numer identyfikacyjny: 09724-71-314-079. Status: agent kontraktowy. Baza operacyjna: nieokreślona. _

Czyli wolny strzelec. Mogła po prostu nie uczestniczyć w dostatecznie wielu misjach, żeby zdobyć sobie sławę, na jaką, według Guggenheima, zasługiwała. Czy to z braku czasu, czy też ochoty.

_Związani Tytani: Gareon; Strix; Kilthane._

Hm, dosyć niewiele jak na taką specjalistkę… Ale nie ilość się liczy, a jakość. Z Gareonem i Strix mało kto w Fundacji potrafił nawiązać więź. Dotąd nie spotkał również żadnej osoby, która posiadałaby Kilthane'a. A jednak Zhalia opanowała tę trójkę i, co ważniejsze, zmusiła do współpracy tak efektywnej, że jacykolwiek inni Tytani byli jej, jak zauważył, zupełnie niepotrzebni.

Przewinął niżej i otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Lista znanych przez Zhalię uroków zaimponowała nawet jemu. Pogładził się po brodzie, przeglądając je pobieżnie i nabierając coraz większego szacunku dla nowej znajomej, który przybrał na sile, kiedy zaczął zagłębiać się w raporty z jej misji. Nie mogła pochwalić się ich nawałem, ale zadania, które ukończyła, z pewnością nie należały do łatwych. Agentka Moon wyraźnie gustowała w trudnych przypadkach i być może na nie zużywała całą moc, nie rozdrabniając się na błahostki dobre dla początkujących. Od początku rzuciła się na głęboką wodę… Musiała lubić wyzwania. I mieć ogromny talent.

Ktoś taki stanowiłby świetną przeciwwagę dla niedoświadczenia Loka i Sophie…

Dante zamknął holotom i popatrzył w niebo, machinalnie stukając palcami o obudowę. Wreszcie schował urządzenie do kieszeni, zamiast niego wyciągnął telefon i złożoną na dwoje chusteczkę. Rozlany tusz nie zdołał całkowicie zatrzeć cyfr, chociaż jedna trochę przypominała dziewiątkę, a trochę ósemkę. Zaryzykował, postawił na pierwsze skojarzenie.

Wstał, zanim przystawił słuchawkę do ucha, i zaczął przechadzać się w kółko. Wsłuchując się w sygnał połączenia, obmyślał strategię. W końcu Łowca ma plan na każdą okazję. Nawet taką.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 14:49**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

Mój telefon brzęczy akurat w chwili, kiedy doczekałam się swoich frytek. Wiem, wiem, że będąc za granicą, powinno się próbować lokalnych przysmaków, ale kuchnia czeska nie należy do moich ulubionych. Na szczęście fast foody są wszędzie, nie muszę głodować.

Mam nadzieję, że to nie Klaus. Kazałam moim pseudoofiarom-Garniturom (którzy na szczęście zwiali z hotelu, zanim pojawili się tam ludzie z Huntika) złożyć mu raport i przekazać, że ja odezwę się później, bo teraz nie mam nic więcej do dodania. Marudzili trochę, że najpierw ich stłukłam, a teraz traktuję jak chłopców na posyłki, ale nie odmówili. Czyżby jednak Klaus aż tak się niecierpliwił, żeby nie posłuchać sugestii odpieprzenia się ode mnie na pewien czas?

Jedną ręką wyciągam telefon i odchylam klapkę. Jakiś nieznany numer… ale i tak wiem, kto to. Odbieram bezzwłocznie.

- Słucham? – rzucam najbardziej naturalnym, a jednocześnie ujmującym tonem, przysuwając słuchawkę do ucha.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywa. Mam więc czas znaleźć sobie wygodny kącik we wnęce jakiejś rozsypującej się kamienicy na uboczu. Czekam cierpliwie. W tym jestem świetna. Jak drapieżca podkradający się do ofiary.

- Hm, witaj, Zhalio… - odzywa się w końcu niski, męski głos, który, choć przez telefon brzmi trochę inaczej, jest mi znany. - Mówi Dante. Dante Vale – dodaje oficjalnie.

- O, cześć. Poznałam. – A raczej: zgadłam, zanim pisnąłeś słowo. W końcu dałam ci swój numer, a czy jesteś kimkolwiek wyjątkowym, żeby mi się oprzeć?

- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać… - zaczyna ostrożnie, jakby on też próbował mnie wybadać. Na żywo nie wyglądał na nieśmiałego… Jeśli się będzie tak krygował, do wieczora nie wyartykułuje.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – wypalam bez zastanowienia.

Cisza. Krótkie odkaszlnięcie w tle.

- Myślałem, że zrobię jakiś wstęp… - mruczy, zaskoczony i chyba trochę zażenowany moją bezpośredniością. Albo własną nieporadnością w wyrażaniu potrzeb. – Miałem przygotowaną całą przemowę.

- Przepraszam, że ją popsułam. – Mam nadzieję, że w moim głosie słychać, że się uśmiecham. – Po prostu domyśliłam się, z czym dzwonisz. Ale nie przeszkadzaj sobie, chętnie posłucham twoich argumentów… - dodaję filuternie.

- Nie mam ich zbyt dużo… - przyznaje z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Po prostu potrzebuję kogoś lepiej przygotowanego niż moi podopieczni. Rozumiesz, to nowicjusze. Gdyby sytuacja nie była podbramkowa, jakoś dałbym sobie radę w pojedynkę, ale z Organizacją depczącą nam po piętach… Trochę trudno jednocześnie martwić się o to, żeby tej dwójce nic się nie stało, i jednocześnie szukać Golema. Dlatego pomyślałem, że gdybyś była tak uprzejma…

- Jasne, łapię – przerywam mu, zanim znowu popłynie strumień konwenansów. – Dołączę do was.

- Tylko… to nie jest oficjalna misja Fundacji – zaznacza.

Aha, rozumiem. Czyli żadnej kasy nie dostanę.

- Jak to? – dociekam.

- To trochę… skomplikowane. – Taaa, jak zawsze, kiedy nie chce się czegoś powiedzieć. - Ale jeśli będzie ci zależało na wynagrodzeniu, powiem o tym Sophie. To ona wynajęła mnie do rozwiązania tej sprawy i to ona pokrywa koszty.

Ruda mu płaci? Uhu, kasiasta panienka z dobrego domu, skoro ją stać na usługi tajnego agenta...

- Nie o to mi chodzi – odpowiadam. Prawdę mówiąc liczyłam, że chociaż trochę forsy mi skapnie, ale przecież mu tego nie powiem. Gram anioła altruizmu. – Po prostu jestem zdziwiona. Mówiłeś, że szukacie Pradawnego Amuletu Woli… Fundacja powinna opłacać poszukiwania największego artefaktu w historii Łowców, czyż nie? – staram się, żeby zabrzmiało to jak uprzejme zdziwienie, jak można nie wspierać rozwoju nauki, a nie przytyk, że Huntik to banda skąpców.

- Powiedzmy, że na razie to prywatna inicjatywa. – Rany, trochę mnie wkurza ta ogólnikowość, którą stosuje w gadce, te eufemizmy, kulturalne wybiegi. Niech wreszcie przejdzie do sedna albo się w ogóle zamknie. - Możliwe, że kiedyś nam się zwróci. Ale jeśli nie jest ci to na rękę, to oczywiście…

- To kiedy mamy się spotkać? – przerywam mu, bo już powoli przestaję tolerować to pieprzenie o dupie Maryny.

Słyszę, że z ulgą wypuszcza powietrze.

- Zachód słońca zapowiedzieli na około dziewiątej. Mogłabyś dotrzeć tam do wpół do dziesiątej? – pyta.

- Będę nawet wcześniej – obiecuję solennie.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, naprawdę…

Brzmi tak, jakby właśnie o to mu chodziło, ale nie chciał mnie poganiać, bo jest tak dobrze wychowany, wyrafinowany i w ogóle cud miód malina. Ble. Nie znoszę hipokrytów.

- Będę.

Zapada cisza. Wydaje mi się, że to jego oddech tak szumi w słuchawce.

- Twoja obecność wiele ułatwi. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, Zhalio.

Dobra, dobra, bo naprawdę mam mdłości od tego słodzenia, a fryteczki czekają i nie mogą się zmarnować.

- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiadam swobodnie. – Do zobaczenia, Dante.

- Tak… do zobaczenia.

Rozłącza się. Nareszcie. Jakby wywalić z tej rozmowy połowę uprzejmości i wazeliny, to zajęłaby nam z piętnaście sekund. I żarełko by mi nie stygło. Dobra, jeszcze jedna krótka sprawa i w końcu będę mogła oddać się relaksowi. Wypisuję zwięzłą wiadomość i wysyłam ją do Klausa. Potem z westchnieniem ulgi wpuszczam komórkę do kieszeni i dla odmiany sięgam po czystą ziemniaczaną przyjemność. Zasłużyłam na to. I żeby poszło w cycki.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 21:28**

**Główny cmentarz**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

Pełnia, sunące po niebie chmury przesiewające blask księżyca lub kryjące go całkowicie, żeby zostawić okolicę we władaniu tajemniczych cieni przemykających w mroku, wśród zmurszałych grobów z szarego kamienia, pomiędzy jawą i sennym majakiem…

A w tej scenerii ja, nonszalancko oparta o nadgryzioną zębem czasu tablicę nagrobną.

Idealne połączenie.

Jeszcze bardziej idealnie byłoby nie sterczeć tu samej jak idiotka. Nie mam nic przeciwko samotności, nie dostaję dreszczy na myśl o tym, że zwłoki wokół mnie mogłyby nagle ożyć i chwycić mnie za nogę, lubię sycić się nocną melancholią we własnym towarzystwie, ale skoro już umówiłam się z drużyną marzeń, to mogliby wreszcie pokazać swoje krzywe mordy! Nie znoszę niepunktualności. A może raczej: nie znoszę CUDZEJ niepunktualności, kiedy ja się tak szybko uwinęłam.

Kątem oka dostrzegam krótki, niknący szybko błysk. Słyszę skrzypnięcie bramy i szmer przyciszonych rozmów. No w końcu ruszyli dupy. Zbliżają się; stawiają ostrożne kroki, buty zapadają się w miękkiej ziemi.

-…środku miasta! – dziwi się czemuś blondas.

- Dlatego wszystkie groby na siebie nachodzą; po prostu nie ma miejsca! – odpowiada mu przenikliwy, zarozumiały głos rudej.

- Miejsce zawsze się znajdzie, jeśli nie będziecie ostrożniejsi – zauważam na głos, nie ruszając się z miejsca – a co, niech tych spóźnialskich obiboków strach obleci. Może któreś się posika.

Mała księżniczka kieruje na mnie światło latarki, które zatrzymuje się gdzieś na moim brzuchu.

- Zhalia! – rozpoznaje mnie Sophie. - Szpiegujesz nas? – dodaje napastliwie, od razu zdradzając swoje niezadowolenie.

- Uspokój się – rzuca Dante, powstrzymując ją gestem od podobnych pytań. – Poprosiłem ją, żeby przyszła, w porządku? – wyjaśnia z przyganą w głosie.

- Że co? – wyrywa się zszokowanej dziewczynie, której dobrą chwilę zajmuje przyswojenie tej informacji. Och jej, nikt jej nie powiedział? Bardzo mi przykro. Chociaż to również trochę dziwne. Czy Dante aż tak boi się reakcji tych dzieciaków, żeby ukrywać przed nimi swoje posunięcia?

Nieważne, nie moja sprawa, czemu pozwala im sobą dyrygować (chociaż podejrzewam, że chodzi o przelewy idące z konta Sophie na jego). Podchodzę do niego bardzo blisko, nieco wysuwając nogę do przodu i palcami prawie muskając jego dłoń, tak, żeby znaleźć się na granicy jego intymnej przestrzeni. Wystarczająco, żeby elektryzowała go moja obecność, ale nie dość, by pozwolić nam się dotknąć.

- Praga to nieprzyjazne miejsce – tłumaczę, dając odczuć Sophie, że coś wiem na ten temat. – Agenci Fundacji muszą trzymać się blisko – dodaję, unosząc wzrok na Dantego.

- Nie aż tak blisko! – zaprotestowała żywo dziewczyna, podrywając latarkę do góry.

Auuu! Ta dziwka zrobiła to specjalnie! Unoszę dłoń i zasłaniam zmrużone oczy, których źrenice kurczą się gwałtownie, bardzo boleśnie. Zapłacisz mi za to…

- Daj spokój, Sophie – wtrąca się Lok, chyba trochę zniesmaczony zachowaniem koleżanki – z jej pomocą mamy większe szanse znalezienia Amuletu Woli i mojego taty! – akcentuje mocno.

No nie, ja zwariuję, myślę, rozcierając oczy, które nadal trochę pieką. Włoski kowboj, próżna księżniczka z kompleksem wyższości i protagonista rodem z młodzieżowego tasiemca. Cholery można z nimi dostać!

- Niezły z ciebie optymista, mały – nie mogę powstrzymać się od przytyku. Trzeba było nie wyprowadzać mnie z równowagi! – Musiałeś dotąd wieść całkiem łatwe życie…

- BYŁO łatwe – podkreśla Lok, trochę schłodziwszy głos – ale teraz jestem Łowcą.

Taaa, właśnie widziałam. Gdyby za bycie Łowcą uznawano krycie się po kątach przed niebezpieczeństwem, moja kariera zaczęłaby się w dzieciństwie.

- Zobaczymy – odpowiadam tylko.

Dante porusza się niespokojnie i odwraca, zapalając swoją latarkę. Uwaga przenosi się na niego, także moja. A już myślałam, że skamieniał, orientując się, że prawie smyra moje biodro…

- Grobowiec Jodisa Lore jest w tę stronę – rzuca bez emocji. – Miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte.

No to tyle w kwestii komentarza. Ale z samego zachowania mogę wywnioskować, że nie podoba mu się atmosfera w drużynie. Kurde, nie chcę, żeby zaczął żałować, że mnie zaprosił do swojej wesołej kompanii… Muszę zrobić coś, żeby pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Obym miała ku temu okazję.

Odnalezienie grobu nie zajmuje nam dużo czasu – ktoś (czytaj: Dante!) bardzo dobrze przygotował się do misji! Zresztą, mogiła wyróżnia się na tle innych – przede wszystkim wielkością. Poza tym nie wciśnięto jej między inne, pozwalając niszczeć, tylko zostawiono wolną przestrzeń naokoło. Dziwnie objawia się szacunek ludzi – za życia musisz się bić o swoje miejsce na Ziemi, a po śmierci otrzymujesz je z przydziału.

Młodzież porywczo oblega nagrobek w asyście Cherita, który przysiada na kamieniu, badając go z góry. Ja się nie rwę. Nie jestem tu po to, żeby grzebać w ziemi albo wycierać kolanami brudny marmur. Dante też robi tutaj za bossa. Ma swoją tanią siłę, która odwala za niego czarną robotę. Wystarczy tylko hasło: „Przyjrzyjcie się nagrobkowi".

- To zwyczajna inskrypcja – zauważa po dłuższych oględzinach Sophie, dotykając tablicy nagrobnej.

- Lok, nie ma czegoś o Golemie w twoim dzienniku? – pyta zrezygnowany Cherit, zamiatając ogonkiem podłoże.

Lok wyciąga gruby, opatrzony zakładkami, brązowy notes, który wygląda, jakby niedawno utopił go w klozecie. Fuj.

- Próbowałem to rozgryźć, ale ta strona jest zniszczona – tłumaczy, otwierając go mniej więcej w połowie i kierując na nią smugę światła. – Wydaje mi się, że tu jest napisane: „krew Golema"…

- Golem to nie stworzenie z krwi i kości, jest zrobiony z gliny… - szepcze podekscytowana Sophie. Brawo za dedukcję. Nawet mali Czesi to wiedzą.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, królewna zanurza rękę w ziemi i rozciera ją na nagrobku. Chyba chciała przypomnieć sobie czasy, kiedy bawiła się Play-Dough. Nie pomyślałabym, że będzie chciała plamić arystokratyczne rączki.

- Sophie, wystarczy – rzucam pobłażliwie, z nudów bawiąc się włącznikiem latarki. – To nie ma żadnego sensu…

- Po prostu patrz – wcina się mniej więcej w połowie Dante.

Hm? Co jest? Co to miał być za ton? Czy ja jestem pieskiem na jego smyczy, żeby mógł mi wydawać polecenia? Rzucam mu zdegustowane spojrzenie. Mam nadzieję, że wyłapie moją urazę, ale on najwyraźniej uważa, że nie zrobił nic niewłaściwego. Kretyn. Prycham wyniośle.

- To nie glina przebudziła Golema do życia, tylko słowo! – przypomina sobie Lok, podczas gdy Sophie nadal maże po nagrobku. Aha, więc to nie ziemia, tylko glina…

- Tak, słowo „prawda"! – dołącza się ochoczo Cherit.

- Sophie, umiesz narysować symbol oznaczający prawdę? – pyta Lok.

- To skomplikowany znak… - waha się dziewczyna. Ojej, mała kujonka czegoś nie potrafi? -…ale wydaje mi się, że to będzie coś takiego.

Maluje palcem po wciąż wilgotnej glinie. No dobra. I co dalej? Zaczyna mnie to nużyć. Gdyby nie to, że za dezercję Klaus urwałby mi łeb, chętnie bym się już zmyła, zostawiając ich samych na tych zajęciach z garncarstwa. Przecież to jakieś kompletne bezmózgi…

Wyrywa mi się zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy chwieje mi się ziemia pod nogami, a powietrze wypełnia dziwny szum, jakby przeciąg spod ziemi. Sophie i Lok odskakują na boki, a Cherit wypryskuje w górę.

- Otwiera się! – piszczy, kiedy pokrywa grobowca odsuwa się na bok.

Że co?! Udało im się?!

Po prostu nie wierzę. Nie wierzę. A ten zarośnięty dupek ma taką minę, jakby niczego innego nie oczekiwał… i wcale nie próbuje się z tym kryć. Mija mnie bez słowa, jak gdyby nigdy nic schodząc pod ziemię za dzieciakami.

O nie, kochasiu. Nikt nie okazuje Zhalii Moon wyższości bezkarnie.

Na szczęście Klaus się postarał – postaci w płaszczach prześlizgują się między grobami, czekając, aż znikniemy w grobowcu. Doskonale. Z zadowoleniem wysforowuję się naprzód, mogąc zostawić czarną robotę w ich rękach. Trochę mnie tylko wkurza, że Dante się tak ociąga. Taki był wyrywny, a teraz marudzi z tyłu. Rusz się, idioto, bo wszystko popsujesz…

- Idziesz, Dante? – ponagla go Lok.

- Tuż za wami – odpowiada spokojnie, dołączając do nas.

W podziemiu śmierdzi mokrą ziemią, rozkładającymi się w niej szczątkami i odchodami żyjących w niej zwierząt. Cuch rozkładu i śmierci. Wspaniałe tło dla nadchodzącej tragedii. Ale nie powiem, niezłe lokum jak na zdechlaka. Przestronne. Tylko ta podłoga beznadziejna. W jakieś placki… Jakby ktoś połączył niestarannie dwa różne kolory plasteliny.

- Wyczuwam pułapkę – mruczę pod nosem.

- Cegły na podłodze są zrobione z dwóch różnych rodzajów gliny – uzupełnia Sophie.

- Musi być jakaś przyczyna… - domyśla się Lok, nasz mistrz błyskotliwych uwag, które niczego nie wnoszą.

- Czas nas goni, więc powiem krótko – organizator wycieczki Dupne Podziemia spółka z o.o. przeciska się między nami i bez krępacji idzie przodem, jakby nie słyszał sugestii, że takie postępowanie może się dla niego skończyć co najmniej kalectwem. – Stawajcie tylko na tych jaśniejszych. Golem był uformowany z wełtawskiej gliny, pamiętacie? A ona lśni – podkreśla.

Fiu, fiu, niech sobie nawet będzie nadętym palantem, ale trochę oleju w głowie to on ma.

- Dante Vale pracuje na swoją reputację… - stwierdzam z uznaniem niby do siebie, ale tak, żeby jednak wszyscy słyszeli.

Plansza z dwukolorowych pól pokonana, ale twórcy tej gry przewidzieli zagadkę co krok. Kiedy przechodzimy przez kwadratowy korytarz, znajdujemy się w pustej komnacie, której jedyną atrakcją są proste, drzwi. Kiedy Sophie pociąga za klamkę, okazuje się, że zamknięte.

- No i co dalej? – niecierpliwi się Lok. Ja wiem, że to dzieciak wychowany w czasach, kiedy zewsząd atakują bodźce, ale czy ma ADHD, że nie może postać w miejscu i dać się człowiekowi zastanowić?!

- Możesz się przez nie przebić głową, jeśli chcesz – doradzam mu – ale łatwiej będzie, jeśli po prostu przez chwilę będziesz cicho i dasz mi w spokoju rozwiązać problem.

Lok z fascynacją przygląda się, jak kucam przy wejściu i przygotowuję się do subtelnej sztuki włamu, wyciągając potrzebny do tego sprzęt – czyli zwykłą wsuwkę do włosów, do nabycia w byle drogerii (opcja de luxe) czy sklepiku osiedlowym (opcja ekonomiczna). Delikatnie wkładam ją w dziurkę od klucza, po czym gmeram w środku, poznając mechanizm zapadek. To wymaga stoickiego spokoju i nerwów ze stali, trzeba się do tego zabierać z wyczuciem. Trochę tak, jak z rozgryzaniem mojej nowej ofiary. Każdy nowy facet też jest dla mnie takim zamkiem, który trzeba otworzyć, żeby dobrać się do zawartości. Nigdy nie jestem sfrustrowana, kiedy to robię. Wiem, że mi się uda, nie ma powodu do niepokoju.

- Rabowałaś kiedyś banki? – rzuca niewinnie Sophie, obserwując mnie z pewnej odległości.

Mówiłam: bez frustracji? Cofam. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki rudej nie zachciało się posłuchać własnego głosu.

- Nie, zabierałam cukierki z szuflad takich dziewczynek jak ty – odpowiadam protekcjonalnie. I to nie jest do końca sarkazm. Kontynuuję swoją robotę, chociaż muszę mocniej ścisnąć wsuwkę, bo ręka mi lekko drży; ze złości oczywiście. Kiedyś wbiję jej tę spinkę w oko i wepchnę aż do mózgu, przysięgam.

Słyszę za plecami ciche pikanie; cholera, chcą, żebym otworzyła te drzwi czy nie?! Jak mnie będą co chwila rozpraszać… Uwagę Loka też coś odwraca, bo chłopak przestaje śledzić moje ruchy.

- Zostańcie tu – rzuca Dante, po czym tupot jego nóg rozlega się na glinianych cegłach.

Strużka potu spływa mi po czole. On wszystko popsuje. Miał stać tu jak wół, zostać z drużyną. A jednak jakoś wyczuł, że jesteśmy śledzeni. Cholera, przecież miałam doprowadzić Organizację do sekretów Jodisa Lore bez przeszkód…

- Dokąd on poszedł? – pyta z niepokojem Sophie. – Mieliśmy trzymać się razem…

- Mogłabyś się przymknąć? – syczę, walcząc z oporną zapadką. – Potrzebuję tylko chwili ciszy i skupienia…

- Te drzwi nie są ważniejsze niż Dante! – oburza się Sophie. – Jeśli Organizacja nas tu wyśledzi, najpierw znajdą jego! Samego!

- Niedawno skutecznie bronił całej waszej czwórki, teraz też poradzi sobie sam – drwię z jej paniki, chociaż sama jestem podenerwowana – jeszcze im się zachce ruszać mu z pomocą… – Jest dużym chłopcem…

Gdzieś w oddali rozlega się zduszony mężczyzny, zwielokrotniony echem, a po nim dudniące pod sufitem głosy. A więc już tu są.

- Mówiłam, że coś mu się stanie! – wybucha Sophie, zrywając się do biegu i ginąc w mroku.

Nie ruszam się z miejsca. DeFoe poradzi sobie z jedną mimozowatą dziewczyną.

- Nie powinniśmy iść za nią? – pyta z wahaniem Cherit, szarpiąc kołnierz Loka. – Dante wyraźnie ma kłopoty…

- Och, do cholery! – zrywam się z furią, wyszarpując wsuwkę z zamka. – Jak mam pracować, kiedy wam ciągle chce się kłapać paszczami?!

Lok nie odpowiada, tylko ciągnie mnie za rękaw, zmuszając do biegu.

No świetnie.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 21:59**

**Grobowiec Jodisa Lore na centralnym cmentarzu**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Czechy**

Po prostu świetnie.

Gdybym wiedziała, że na dwadzieścia godzin po oficjalnym otrzymaniu misji będę siedziała po uszy w cuchnącej glinie, umazana jak świnia, walcząc z wielkimi glinianymi łapskami i próbując nie udusić się przy każdorazowym zanurzeniu z głową, nigdy bym się nie zgodziła. Nawet wiedząc, że glina to doskonała maseczka.

No ale skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że kumple Vale'a to tacy idioci, a on nie umie nad nimi zapanować?! Ci kretyni pozostawieni samym sobie rozbijają się o ściany, aż dziw, że jeszcze żyją. Blondas jest pierwszym znanym mi Łowcą, który nie opanował Burzy Błysków. Na dodatek on wpakował nas w ten syf, uruchamiając pułapkę Jodisa Lore. A mówiło się: nie po ciemnych cegłach! Co mi teraz po jego pieprzonych wysiłkach, żeby przywołać Wolnego Strzelca?!

Tak gadam o nieporadności dzieciaków, a sam Vale też jest do niczego. Najpierw dał się złapać Grierowi, a potem stał jak kołek, kiedy celował w niego DeFoe. Cóż, mam takie wrażenie, że utrata przytomności po potraktowaniu kwasem jest dla niego odpoczynkiem po użeraniu się z przygłupimi podwładnymi. Drzemkę se, kuźwa, zrobił, zostawiając mnie z tym gównem samą.

DeFoe nie lepszy. Miał zabrać dziennik, a jak zobaczył, że jest w rozsypce, to mu się nie chciało plamić manicure'u, lalusiowi chrzanionemu. Woli, żebym to ja brudziła sobie ręce, a on tylko zgarniał nagrody i świetnie się bawił, grożąc, że zrobi coś Dantemu, i patrząc, jak Sophie rzuca się w proteście, podczas gdy Lok bronił jej. DeFoe rozpoznał mnie, wiem o tym, a jednak chyba miał radochę, że siedzę w wielkim bagnie, nie mogąc się wydostać. Nigdy się nie lubiliśmy, a teraz jeszcze miał mi za złe, że by nie spalić swojej przykrywki, bez wahania użyłam wobec niego Pulsu Światła. Szkoda, że zasłonił się Kreutalkiem. Jego włosy świetnie by się paliły.

Z furią atakuję błotne macki, wyobrażając sobie, że mają twarz DeFoe, Loka, Sophie, Dantego… wszystkich tych debili, których błędy muszę naprawiać. Ten tu popsuł wszystko, odkrywając obecność Organizacji. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, wszystko poszłoby gładko – DeFoe cichaczem dostałby swoje informacje i dotarł do Golema przed nami bez żadnej interakcji z Huntikiem. Wyszłoby, że to zbieg okoliczności. A tak to… Na pewno nabiorą podejrzeń. Poza tym nie mam pojęcia, jak mam teraz naturalnie uratować całą „moją" grupę, nie zdradzając koneksji z Organizacją, a jednocześnie sprawiając, że pilnujące nas tępe Garnitury zrozumieją, że muszę to zrobić dla dobra mojej misji, i nie narobią problemów.

Zerkam na trójkę agentów kątem oka… i mam głupie wrażenie, że Dante się poruszył. Przyglądam się uważnie. Nie, niemożliwe. Kwas zmienił kamienie w pofalowaną paćkę, a ubranie powinien stopić tak, żeby wżarło się w skórę… Dante dostał prosto w pierś. Nie ma szans, żeby wstał.

A jednak. Lok też to zauważa, słyszę odgłos zdziwienia z jego strony. Teraz oboje śledzimy, jak Dante podpiera się o podłogę obiema rękami, potem podnosi się wolno, z ręką oplecioną wokół klatki piersiowej. Chwieje się, mamrocze coś pod nosem. Otacza go złotawa poświata, wnikająca pod skórę. Ach, użył Wiecznej Walki. Dobrze.

Skrada się do Garniturów, szydzących z naszej rozpaczliwej walki z grzęzawiskiem. Ja też mam ochotę im dopiec, kiedy dwoje z nich po kolei ląduje na przeciwległych ścianach, przy czym kobieta zgarnia ze sobą jeszcze trzeciego, w dodatku nie pozwalając mu skończyć zaklęcia.

- Nieźle! – komentuję z uznaniem, chociaż glina prawie wpada mi do gęby.

- Gdybyś miał ochotę nas stąd wydostać… - śmieje się Sophie, patrząc na Dantego błyszczącymi oczami. Dziewczynki lubią superbohaterów.

- Tak, lepiej sprawdźmy ten pokój – przypomina Lok, trzymając się na powierzchni dzięki wystającej ze ścianie cegle, o którą się zaparł.

- Na życzenie.

Z ręki Dantego wystrzela lina, którą Lokowi udaje się złapać, zanim koniec pogrąża się w bagnie.

- Dobra, teraz podaj ją Zhalii i Sophie – kieruje Dante.

Mina dziewczyny rzednie. Co znowu? Że wypowiedział nasze imiona w tej kolejności? A czego ona oczekuje? Ma piętnaście lat i minimalne wcięcie w talii, które usiłuje podkreślać paskami, zwężeniami, rozkloszowaną spódniczką, podczas gdy ja mam talię osy bez modowych trików.

Lok mozolnie prze ku nam, każdą po kolei obwiązując liną. Nastroju Sophie nie poprawia fakt, że również zaczyna ode mnie. No co, jestem bliżej. Nie będzie drogi nadkładał, żeby ocalić najpierw księżniczkę.

Dante stuka stopą o posadzkę, sprawdzając, czy nie jest zbyt śliska. Jednocześnie oplata linę wokół przedramienia, żeby mu się nie wyśliznęła. Wreszcie zapiera się nogami o kamienie i ciągnie z całej siły. A chyba ma jej sporo, bo po paru szarpnięciach całej naszej trójce udaje się wygramolić na podest.

- Nareszcie… - wyrzucam z ulgą, plasnąwszy ufajdanym tyłkiem na podłogę. Przesuwam ręką po włosach, rozmazując na nich glinę. Po cholerę mi był fryzjer?! Mam nadzieję, że po takiej kuracji przynajmniej wzmocnią mi się cebulki…

Na pociechę zauważam, że Sophie wygląda, jakby czesały ją kobiety z plemienia Himba, ze strąkami pozlepianymi mazią. Lok natomiast przypomina Wodnika Szuwarka, cały szarozielony i klejący.

Jedynie Dante wygląda jak człowiek, dlatego jestem zaskoczona, kiedy wyciąga do mnie rękę. Naprawdę chce się upaprać?

- Wpakowałem cię w niezłą historię – zaczyna. – Przepraszam, nie tak to miało wyglądać.

- Byłam przygotowana – oznajmiam, akceptując jego pomoc. Ma mocny, zdecydowany uścisk i szorstką skórę dłoni. Podnosi mnie, jakbym była piórkiem; inna sprawa, że nie ważę dużo. Ale przecież wyciągnął z błota całą naszą trójkę, to daje ze sto pięćdziesiąt kilo…

Bach!

Odskakuję, czując, jak ścieka po mnie lodowaty strumień, zmywając ze mnie glinę, ale jednocześnie mocząc moje ubrania do suchej nitki.

- Od-db-biło ci?! – szczękam zębami do Sophie, trzęsąc się i dygocząc.

- Byłaś cała w glinie – wzrusza ramionami, mimo ciekawej stylizacji wyjątkowo z siebie zadowolona.

Prycham z wyższością, rozcierając ramiona, ale niewiele to daje, nawet bieliznę mam ciężką od wody.

- To nie było mądre, Sophie – zauważa z wymówką Dante. – Są lepsze sposoby.

- Na przykład? – odpowiada zaczepnie dziewczyna.

Mężczyzna akceptuje wyzwanie.

- Stańcie razem, to wam pokażę.

Niechętnie zbliżam się do pozostałej dwójki; oczywiście staję bliżej Loka niż tej małpy, z dwojga złego wolę naiwność i głupotę niż fochy. Dante wykonuje krótki gest zwiniętą skomplikowanie dłonią i posyła w naszą stronę falę czysto lazurowej energii. Zarzuca nami, ale już po chwili moc zdmuchuje z ubrań i twarzy najmniejszy ślad brudu.

- Wow! – zachwyca się chłopak. – Co to było, Dante? Jak wielka suszarka!

- Taki użyteczny trik – puszcza mu oko. - Można tak, a nie łopatologicznie, Sophie – zwraca jej uwagę.

Zawstydzona dziewczyn odwraca wzrok.

- No dobra, ale gdzie Cherit? – Dante rozgląda się po komnacie.

- Pewnie poleciał za DeFoe – domyśla się Lok. – Wyśledzi go dla nas.

- W takim razie my załatwmy naszą część planu – decyduje Dante. – Dalej, ruszmy się!

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 22:14**

**Tajne laboratorium Jodisa Lore w jego grobowcu**

**Centralny cmentarz**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Czechy**

Jedyny plus całego zajścia jest taki, że kwas Kreutalka rozpuścił zamek i teraz bez problemu dostajemy się do laboratorium mędrca. Niestety, klucza do legowiska Golema nie znajdziemy, zabrał go DeFoe. Nie wiem, po co w ogóle grzebiemy w tych starociach, ale reszta wydaje się zafascynowana.

- To są zapiski Jodisa Lore… Spójrzcie tylko na to wszystko! – entuzjazmuje się Sophie, odzyskując animusz po małej reprymendzie od Dantego; stara się teraz naprawić swoje błędy w jego oczach.

On jednak nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Rozmawia z Lokiem o jego Tytanie; dzięki temu dowiaduję się, że mały szpanuje nie tylko Wolnym Strzelcem. Odziedziczył po ojcu Kipperina. Ale co mu po nim, skoro ta pierdoła nie rokuje żadnych nadziei na przyszłość?

Z oszczędnych zdań wypowiadanych przez Dantego dowiaduję się także, że jego wiedza o Tytanach jest całkiem spora i umie ją przekazać. A na dodatek jego rady docierają do Loka. Wykazuje do niego większą cierpliwość, niż mi się na początku wydawało. Dla Sophie też był zbyt pobłażliwy. Ja bym ją zmoczyła całym wodospadem Niagara i nie suszyła. Za karę. A on po prostu zwrócił jej uwagę i przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego. Cóż, to nie jemu przemoczyła nawet gacie, więc mu łatwiej o tym zapomnieć. Ja jej nie mam zamiaru wybaczyć. Kiedyś się odwdzięczę.

- Tutaj nic nie ma – zauważam, odkładając kartkowaną z nudów książkę. – Tracimy tylko czas.

- Może niezupełnie – odpowiada Dante, przesuwając palcem wskazującym po blacie stołu. W grubej pokrywie kurzu wyraźnie zarysowuje się kształt klucza, który tam niedawno leżał. – Zhalio, będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił? Kiwam głową.

- Lok, Sophie, wy znajdźcie Cherita – dyryguje. – To jeszcze nie koniec.

Och nie. To dopiero początek. Po raz pierwszy zostanę z Dantem sam na sam. I mam nadzieję dobrze to wykorzystać…


	4. Rozdział 4: Podchody i zasadzki

**13 czerwca 2009r., sobota, godz. 22:18**

**Grobowiec Jodisa Lore na głównym cmentarzu**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

Szybkie kroki Loka i Sophie stopniowo cichły w oddali. Dante odetchnął z ulgą; był pewien, że przekonanie ich do podziału na podgrupy nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo. Znając nastawienie dziewczyny do nowej członkini drużyny, spodziewał się długiej, zażartej dyskusji, która zbudziłaby umarłego. Gdyby znowu doszło do spięcia, Jodis Lore chyba nie wytrzymałby i powstał z martwych, by ich wszystkich raz na zawsze ukarać za zakłócanie mu spoczynku. Wcale by mu się nie dziwił. Sam czuł się znużony ciągłym tłumaczeniem, proszeniem, kategorycznym odmawianiem, stawianiem na swoim… Coraz mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że zupełnie nie nadaje się na nauczyciela.

- Podziwiam cię – zauważyła półgłosem Zhalia.

Odwrócił się ku niej; łatwo było zapomnieć o jej obecności. W porównaniu z jego dotychczasowymi towarzyszami praskiej misji, jawiła się jako uosobienie małomówności i opanowania. Nawet teraz, wiedząc, że czas ich goni, nie wpadała w panikę, przeciwnie, wydawała się bardzo zrelaksowana, jakby nawet świadomość wiszącego nad nimi zagrożenia nie była w stanie wytrącić jej z równowagi. Przycupnięta na brzegu stołu, z uwagą przyglądała się sprzętom laboratoryjnym, którymi gęsto zastawiono blat.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, obserwując, jak lekko dotyka menzurki; jej długie paznokcie zadzwoniły o szkło.

- To, że z nimi wytrzymujesz – uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku, jakby była zafascynowana tym, co robi. Dante odruchowo zaczął obserwować jej smukły palec wskazujący, zataczający powolne koła na brzegu metalowego tygla. W miękkości jej gestów było coś uspokajającego, kontrastującego z napięciem, które pulsowało w jego żyłach z każdym przepływem krwi.

- Zaczynam się przyzwyczajać – mruknął tylko, zauważając jednocześnie, że Zhalia ma bardzo szczupłe nadgarstki, chociaż zwykle ukrywają je luźne rękawy bluzki. – Przykro mi, że cię na to skazałem – dodał po chwili trochę niespodziewanie dla samego siebie. Nie wiedzieć czemu uznał, że chociaż zabrzmiało to trochę głupio, to jednak - właściwie. Gdyby tego nie powiedział, czułby się jakoś nie fair wobec Zhalii. W końcu naraził ją na fochy Sophie i nieprzyjemne starcie z Organizacją, był jej winien chociaż przeprosiny.

- Spokojnie, to dla mnie nic nowego – zapewniła, nagle odsuwając rękę od naczynia i lekko zeskakując na podłogę. - Co mam zrobić? – zapytała, podchodząc do niego. – Podobno miałam się przydać.

Dante zamrugał, budząc się z otępienia, które go ogarnęło pod wpływem hipnotyzującej jednostajności jej dotychczasowych ruchów. Pod wyczekującym spojrzeniem kobiety przypomniał sobie, po co tu jest. Pokiwał głową i podjął tłumaczenie.

- Widziałaś to, prawda? – dotknął obrysu klucza, doskonale widocznego w powłoce kurzu. Przytaknęła. – Jak myślisz, byłabyś w stanie w jakiś sposób podrobić ten układ nacięć?

Zerknęła na kształt i przekrzywiła głowę, zastanawiając się. Kiedy pochylała się, by lepiej widzieć, otarła się o niego ramieniem; przeszedł go mimowolny dreszcz, i to nie od zimna panującego w mauzoleum. Plecy Zhalii przez moment zasłaniały mu widok – kształtne, ze ściągniętymi łopatkami.

- To możliwe – odpowiedziała po krótkiej chwili, znowu się prostując; była całkiem wysoka jak na kobietę, sięgała mu ponad ramię, a nie należał do najniższych. – Ale zajmie trochę czasu, tego zaś nie mamy w nadmiarze.

- Ile? – zapytał konkretnie, zastanawiając się, jak długo Sophie i Lok będą szukać Cherita.

- Co najmniej godzinę – oceniła, kręcąc głową. Oboje wiedzieli, że to za długo.

Dante podrapał się po brodzie.

- Mówisz oczywiście o tej opcji, kiedy zastosowałabyś tradycyjne rozwiązanie? – dociekał. Przytaknęła. – A gdybyś użyła Ukształtowania?

- Skąd wiesz, że je znam? – zdziwiła się, marszcząc załamujące się łuki brwi.

- Powiedzmy, że mam swoje źródła – odparł wykrętnie; nie była to najlepsza pora na wyjaśnienia. – Dałabyś radę?

- Zapomnij – poradziła mu. – Żeby użyć Ukształtowania, musiałabym dokonać precyzyjnych pomiarów, a nie mam przy sobie żadnych dokładnych narzędzi. Oczywiście mogłabym zrobić podobny, ale to raczej nie zadziała. Czasem decydują tysięczne milimetra. Jedna mniej lub więcej i zamek nie zaskoczy, zwłaszcza taki chroniący skarb.

- To załatwi za nas holotom – Dante wyciągnął wspomniane urządzenie i podniósł ponad zarysem klucza. – Zeskanuj ten kształt i stwórz jego trójwymiarowy model.

Holotom rozbłysnął, wysyłając długie fale, które przesunęły się po zarysie klucza od lewej do prawej i z powrotem. Chwilę nic się nie działo, a po chwili szmaragdowe promienie bijące z urządzenia ukształtowały się w widmową replikę klucza, obracającą się wolno.

- Czy to wystarczy? – zapytał, czekając na werdykt jednoosobowego jury.

Zhalia przebiegła kopię wzrokiem.

- W zupełności – odparła z zadowoleniem, unosząc obie dłonie tak, że prawie objęły bladozielony hologram; przez moment przypominały papierową latarnię, rozświetloną seledynowym światłem. – Ukształtowanie! – wymówiła wyraźnie przenikliwym szeptem, po czym z satysfakcją złapała swoje zupełnie materialne dzieło, zanim z brzękiem opadło na stół. Z ukradkowym uśmiechem pomachała mu kluczem przed nosem.

- O to panu chodziło, panie Vale? – zapytała figlarnie. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, trudno było oprzeć się iskrom w jej przepełnionych dumą oczach.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem – przyznał. – Przyjemnie jest pracować z kimś, kto zna się na rzeczy…

- Nie na jednej – sprostowała tajemniczo, odwracając się raptownie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale urwał, czując jej dłoń nieomylnie chwytającą połę jego płaszcza i odchylającą ją bez skrępowania.

Jego wewnętrzna kieszeń zaciążyła; klucz opadł na samo jej dno. Zhalia lekko przyklepała go na miejscu, jakby upewniała się, że tam jest; jej podłużna jak liść wiśni dłoń o oliwkowej karnacji była ledwo wyczuwalna, jakby ulotna, a mimo wszystko zostawiła po sobie krąg ciepła.

- Tylko nie zgub – przestrzegła Dantego, nie spuszczając z niego oka; piwnego i bardzo kociego w kształcie, o zawiniętych rzęsach.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa. Wyraz twarzy Zhalii był nieodgadniony, ale Dante musiał przyznać, że pasuje do całokształtu – zagadkowego, pochodzącego nie wiadomo skąd i wciąż pełnego niespodzianek. Z których każda kolejna okazywała się ciekawsza…

Otrząsnął się, czując wibrowanie telefonu. Wyciągnął go i szybko przewinął wiadomość do końca, przyswajając informacje.

- Znaleźli Cherita – oznajmił, wysyłając krótką odpowiedź. – I dali nam namiary na kamienicę Lore'a. Organizacja też tam zmierza. Mają przewagę – są samochodem.

- No to na co czekamy? – zapytała, podając mu holotom. – DeFoe raczej nie będzie się zatrzymywał na czerwonym!

Dante skinął głową i przejmując od niej swoją własność, puścił się biegiem przez komnatę. Podążyła za nim. Tupot ich butów niósł się echem w grobowcu. Przez chwilę kobieta zostawała z tyłu, ale po chwili zrównała się z nim, dostosowując długość kroku do jego susów. Ramię w ramię pokonali schody i wyprysnęli w chłodną noc najpierw na cmentarz, a potem przez bramę na ulicę. Ani razu nie poskarżyła się na tempo, które narzucił, za co był jej wdzięczny – był przyzwyczajony do najwyższych obrotów. Poza tym umiała odnaleźć się w sytuacji. Wiedziała, kiedy można się rozluźnić, a kiedy trzeba nastawić wszystkie zmysły na misję. Teraz też nie marnowała oddechu na pogawędkę, tylko podążała za nim bez słowa, nie zakłócając ciszy uśpionego miasta. Dante po raz kolejny uznał, że podjął słuszną decyzję. I zaczął wierzyć, że Guggenheim nie pomylił się w ocenie Zhalii ani odrobinę.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 22:32**

**Droga Alchemików**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

A-niech-cię-szlag-trafi-ty-cholerny-maratończyku.

Tak mniej więcej wyglądają moje myśli, kiedy łapię oddech po dzikim wysiłku, jakim było dotrzymywanie tempa panu Strusiowi Pędziwiatrowi. Pewnie, że mogłam mu kazać zwolnić. Tylko się, cholera, uparłam, żeby mu zaimponować swoją kondycją, wmawiając sobie, że to najlepsza droga do osiągnięcia celu, o wiele lepsza od grania wątłej mimozy. A dupa tam. To faktycznie jakiś sposób, ale na to, żeby ekspresowo zejść z tego świata. Czy on żre paliwo atomowe, że tak zapieprza?!

A przecież są łatwiejsze sposoby zwrócenia jego uwagi od grania urodzonej sportsmenki. Chociażby ten trik z kluczem. Jestem pewna, że widok kobiety ściągającej jego sraczkowaty prochowiec był bardzo sugestywny dla prymitywnych ośrodków jego męskiego mózgu. W końcu statystyczny facet myśli o seksie na okrągło. Nawet jeśli nie oczekiwał, że jego wyobrażenie się urzeczywistni – grobowiec to jednak nie jest najbardziej nastrojowe miejsce na małe co nieco - to sam fakt, że taki pomysł przemknął mu przez głowę, świadczyłby na moją korzyść. Pobudzanie jego fantazji to tylko pierwszy krok na drodze do omotania go sobie wokół palca. A nie ma lepszej metody wzbudzenia zainteresowania faceta niż subtelne, ale znaczące gesty, podżegające jego wyobraźnię do snucia nieprzyzwoitych scenariuszy. Na ten wieczór mam jeszcze parę pomysłów wartych zrealizowania…

Nie patrzy na mnie, pochłonięty rozbrajaniem wejścia do domu Lore'a, dlatego mam okazję znowu mu się bezczelnie poprzyglądać. W końcu chcę się trochę z nim oswoić, zanim przejdziemy na bardziej intymną stopę znajomości. Obserwuję jego szerokie plecy, oceniając go jak aktora na castingu. Ciekawe, czy tylko przy bieganiu jest długodystansowcem. Może w łóżku to typowy sprinter?

Tak czy tak, z niektórymi rzeczami strasznie się grzebie. Po to mu dorabiam klucz, żeby teraz się obijał?

- Pasuje? – pytam, widząc, jak mocuje się z zamkiem.

W odpowiedzi rozlega się szczęk i Dante otwiera przede mną ciężkie, okute drzwi.

- Precyzyjna robota – chwali, wpuszczając mnie do środka i wsuwając się zaraz za mną.

Przez chwilę, kiedy wchodzimy, jest po prostu cicho i mrocznie, zwłaszcza kiedy niknie wąska smużka światła przenikająca przez szparę między dwoma skrzydłami drzwi. Jodis Lore chyba miał coś do takich miejsc. Nie śmierdzi tu tak, jak w grobowcu, ale w powietrzu unosi się trudny do opisania zapach dawno niezamieszkanego miejsca. Kicham, kiedy kurz wciska mi się do nosa.

- Chusteczkę? – pyta Dante, przezornie przekręcając klucz w zamku i wyciągając go z dziurki.

- Lepiej maskę chirurgiczną – oceniam, machając ręką przed twarzą, żeby rozgonić pyłki. Nic to nie daje, a wręcz pogarsza sprawę; czuję się, jakbym wsadziła głowę do pełnego worka od odkurzacza. - Jak myślisz, gdzie Lore ukrył Golema? – pytam, kiedy zrównuje się ze mną.

- Nie mam pojęcia, nawet nic nie widzę – ocenia i unosi dłoń. – Czas to zmienić. Burza Błysków!

Kula złotego blasku podrywa się do góry i zawisa w powietrzu jak kunsztowny kandelabr, rozsyłając promienie w każdy ciemny kąt i wydobywając wszystkie ukryte kształty. Ułatwia to fakt, że znajdujemy się w kwadratowej sieni tak małej, że przypomina jakiś schowek. Ciekawe, gdzie goście Lore'a (o ile przyjmował jakichś) zostawiali buty, płaszcze i parasole, kiedy przychodzili w odwiedziny. Tu nawet nie ma miejsca na wieszak. Gdybym zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu, rąbnęłabym czołem o kolejne drzwi.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że te też są zamknięte… - rzucam pesymistycznie.

- Znasz człowieka, który zamyka na klucz najpierw pokój, a potem mieszkanie? – odpowiada mi pytaniem, przesuwając się do przodu. – To takie trochę niepotrzebne dublowanie pewnych czynności.

- Nie powiesz mi, że alchemik bawiący się w Prometeusza i mający dużo do ukrycia to zwykły zjadacz chleba – odparowuję, kiedy on sięga po klamkę. Nie wiem, jakiego oczekuję rezultatu. Z jednej strony dla mojego planu byłoby lepiej, gdyby drzwi się otworzyły, ale z drugiej… jeśli on znowu zrobi minę „A nie mówiłem?", to nie wytrzymam i tym razem klucz wepchnę mu nie do kieszeni, a do gardła i zmuszę, żeby przełknął.

Cholera… Kiedy Dante naciska klamkę, drzwi ustępują tak lekko, jakby ich zawiasy nie miały setek lat na karku. Vale nie może ukryć uśmiechu satysfakcji, kiedy otwiera je na oścież i rzuca mimochodem:

- Widocznie Lore miał słabość do pieczywa.

A ktoś tu zaraz dostanie bogaty w żelazo posiłek… Już chcę wejść, kiedy Dante lekko chwyta mnie za łokieć.

- Poczekaj – zatrzymuje mnie i wysuwa się naprzód. – Organizacja mogła nas wyprzedzić i zastawić pułapkę.

- Lok, Sophie albo Cherit coś by zauważyli i nas ostrzegli – zaprzeczam, chociaż sama trochę w to wątpię; z nich wszystkich to gargulec ma najwięcej rozumu, ale ile mózgu może się mieścić w tak małej łepetynie?

- Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić – odpowiada, wyciągając z kieszeni złocony amulet z zielonym klejnotem. – Leć wysoko, Skrzydlaku!

Tytan-sokół materializuje się znikąd i zawisa nad swoim Łowcą, oczekując na rozkazy. Dante ruchem głowy wskazuje mu drugie pomieszczenie; ptak bezszelestnie wlatuje do środka. Czekamy w napięciu kilka długich chwil, zanim Dante oznajmia:

- Czysto. Wchodzimy.

Wnętrze drugiego pokoju nie przypomina standardowego wyobrażenia o kamienicy. To wręcz komnata czy też sala o bardzo wysokim sklepieniu podpartym strzelistymi kolumnami. Jest po prostu ogromna, zmieściłoby się tu całe mieszkanie. Lore mógłby zaprosić na chatę ze sto osób i jeszcze byłoby gdzie tańczyć. Chociaż wątpię, żeby on urządzał sobie bibki. Panuje to uroczysta, surowa atmosfera, jakby niegdyś mieściło się tu sanktuarium… albo odbywały jakieś tajemne rytuały. Wrażenie to pogłębia środek pokoju, na którym spoczywa… No właśnie, co?

- Oto i rozwiązanie naszej zagadki – stwierdza Dante, idąc naprzód i zatrzymując się dopiero przy olbrzymiej, szarej bryle kamienia, sięgającej mu do piersi, kiedy zbliża się na tyle, by jej się przyjrzeć.

Obchodzę blok z drugiej strony. To, co na początku wyglądało na bezkształtną masę, okazuje się glinianą rzeźbą. Ma ludzkie stopy, dłonie i rysy – tylko że tak z dziesięć razy większe i bardziej pokraczne, jakby lepiło je mało zdolne dziecko. No i żaden normalny człowiek raczej nie pokazałby się z bazgrołami na czole, chyba że niechcący, po suto zakrapianej imprezie. Znaki wyglądają tak jak te, które namalowała Sophie, otwierając grobowiec.

- Więc to jest Golem? – mruczę z powątpiewaniem. – Artystą to ten Lore nie był…

Dante w milczeniu kiwa głową, marszcząc brwi. Hej, bo jeszcze uwierzę, że z niego intelektualista – mars na jego czole wygląda naprawdę przekonująco.

- Masz rację – odzywa się nagle. – To zbyt oczywiste. Ja wiem, że najciemniej pod latarnią, ale… tak po prostu? Na środku pokoju?

- Trochę niezbyt w stylu wielkiego mędrca – zgadzam się.

- I w dodatku… posłuchaj – przystawia ucho do figury i stuka w nią lekko. – Wydaje taki dźwięk, jakby była pusta w środku. Gdyby to był Golem, rozsypałby się po paru mocniejszych ciosach, jak pęknięty garnek. A to kiepsko pasuje do potężnego Tytana…

- Więc co, przeszukujemy ten pokój? – nie bawię się w ceregiele. - Jeśli się uwiniemy, może unikniemy spotkania z Organizacją.

- Może – mruczy powątpiewająco. – Ale moim zdaniem powinniśmy mieć jakiś plan na wypadek konfrontacji, zanim przystąpimy do działania.

- Jakieś propozycje? – pytam bez owijania w bawełnę.

- Co ty na to, żeby wziąć przykład z Odyseusza? Ten tutaj – wskazuje na glinianego kolosa – przypomniał mi o koniu trojańskim. Moglibyśmy wejść do środka i poczekać, aż DeFoe się zbliży. On na pewno w pierwszej chwili weźmie rzeźbę za Golema, tak jak my. Spróbuje go sobie podporządkować, a wtedy my…

-…wyskoczymy ze środka z wielkim bum – dokańczam. – Wszystko OK., tylko skąd będziemy wiedzieli, że nadchodzą?

- Skrzydlak nas ostrzeże. – Oboje podnosimy głowy ku kołującemu u sufitu Tytanowi. Jego skrzydła co chwila przesłaniają padające z okna w dachu światło, dzięki któremu panuje tu tylko półmrok, a nie całkowita ciemność. – Potem ukryje się gdzieś pod dachem i poczeka, aż rozwalimy rzeźbę i zaatakujemy znienacka.

- My dwoje i mały Tytan to jednak dosyć mało – rzucam sceptycznie. – DeFoe nie będzie się rozdrabniał, przywoła swoich najlepszych pupili. Nie powiesz mi, że jeden Skrzydlak rozwali całą jego świtę.

Może im jedynie wszystkim nasrać na łby, o ile Tytani muszą się wypróżniać. Ledwo powstrzymuję się od chichotu, ale przypominam sobie, że mnie też może spotkać ten los. Ostrzegawczo zerkam na sokoła. Lepiej, żeby mnie nie wybrał na swoją toaletę, bo go zgrilluję i zjem jak kurczaka z KFC.

- Mam jeszcze paru przyjaciół w zanadrzu – uśmiecha się lekko, podrzucając w ręce inny talizman. Uprzedzam go i chwytam przywiązany do amuletu rzemień, po czym przyglądam mu się uważnie: owalny, szary, z błyszczącym błękitnym kamieniem i trzema białymi stożkami niczym zęby diabła tasmańskiego. Widziałam taki amulet tylko w bazie danych Organizacji, nigdy na żywo. Są niezwykle rzadkie i mało kto potrafi je zdobyć, ale trudno je pomylić z innymi. Nie wierzę własnym oczom…

- No nie mów, że to… - wyrywa mi się, zanim przygryzam wargę.

- Tak, to Caliban – przyznaje Dante, zakładając sobie amulet na szyję.

Prawdziwy Caliban - atak: 8, obrona: 6, typ: Mezo-Tytan Wojownik, rozmiar: średni, specjalne zdolności: zmiana broni… Gratka dla każdego ambitnego Łowcy. A on sobie nim macha, jakby znalazł go w chipsach. Jako że nieraz zaprzeczył byciu beztroskim, wnioskuję, że takie odruchy wynikają z rozdmuchanego ego. Chociaż żaden ślad nadmiernej pychy nie brzmi w jego głosie, kiedy ciągnie:

- On i twój Kilthane będą świetną siłą uderzeniową, a…

- Hej, hej, zaczekaj chwilę – unoszę palec, przerywając mu. – Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? Nie przywołałam przy tobie Kilthane'a. Ani nigdy nie użyłam Ukształtowania. Tymczasem… - kładę obie ręce na biodrach, mierząc go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Możesz mnie oświecić?

- Mamy wspólnego znajomego – informuje mnie. – Guggenheima. Zresztą, jego znają wszyscy w Fundacji. Nic dziwnego, że to od niego pierwszy raz o tobie usłyszałem.

Ach, no jasne. To się układa w logiczną całość. Ten szwajcarski kartofel na pewno mu wszystko wypaplał. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten tępy kloc nie wygadał mu, że swego czasu również interesowałam się jego osobą.

**4 kwietnia 2006 r., wtorek, godz. 10:15**

**Manhattan**

**Nowy Jork, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki**

_- _Guggenheim? - zagadnęłam, odrywając się od swojego espresso, popijanego małymi łyczkami w amerykańskim barze. To było pewnego parnego wiosennego przedpołudnia, niedługo po dołączeniu do Fundacji, podczas przerwy w zapoznawaniu się z działaniem Huntika pod okiem jej zażywnego naczelnika. - Mogę mieć pytanie?

- Oczywiście, pytaj śmiało -odparł zachęcająco jasnowłosy pulpet, z werwą pałaszując swoje kiełbaski. Gdybym ja tyle ważyła, zrezygnowałabym z napychania się nowymi porcjami tłuszczu, ale jego najwyraźniej nie przerażał nadmiar cholesterolu w organizmie.

- O co chodzi z tymi gadkami o Dantem Vale'u? - spytałam, udając zdezorientowaną i podkreślając to nerwowym bawieniem się łyżeczką. - Dzisiaj kolejny raz spotkałam się z wzmianką na ten temat i nie załapałam, w czym rzecz. To jakiś Fundacyjny żart? Bo jawiem, o lokalnej maskotce? -dorzuciłam głupio, jak na osiemnastoletnią gęś przystało. W końcu wtedy musiałam udawać, że heca z Tytanami, mocami i tajnymi stowarzyszeniami to dla mnie zupełna nowość, z którą zetknęłam się dopiero w Fundacji.

- Maskotce! _- _zaśmiał się jowialnie grubas. - Chciałbym widzieć jego minę, gdyby to usłyszał!

- Więc to jakaś autentyczna postać, tak? -dociekałam z ciekawością naiwnej nastolatki, dla podkreślenia efektu często mrugając i machając rzęsami.

_- _Och tak, jak najbardziej_ - _przytaknął, krojąc kolejny kawałek. - Wszyscy w Fundacji znają Dantego. Choćby ze słyszenia. W 2004 roku obwołano go najlepszym agentem Huntika i do tej pory nikt go nie zdetronizował. Świetny gość, naprawdę warto go poznać.

- Więc dlaczego go dotąd nie spotkałam? - dziwiłam się. - A może jednak? Mogliśmy chociażby minąć się na korytarzu, a ja go nie poznałam, bo nie przypuszczałam, że… - udałam lekko przewrażliwioną dziewczynę, która boi się kompromitacji przed bożyszczem tłumów.

- Nie, to mało prawdopodobne - uspokoił mnie. - Dante… powiedzmy, że wziął sobie urlop. Na czas bliżej nieokreślony.

- W Fundacji są urlopy? - podchwyciłam temat, że niby takiej naiwnej nastolatce marzą się tylko wakacje.

- Kiedy wyrobisz sobie dobre imię równe jego renomie, sama będziesz o nich decydować - puścił mi oko.

- Czemu zrezygnował u szczytu kariery? – zainteresowałam się, wpatrując się w zawartość swojej filiżanki.

Guggenheim stropił się nieco.

- To nie jest informacja podawana do publicznej wiadomości – powiedział, na chwilę odkładając sztućce. - Wybacz, Zhalio, ale wolałbym się w to nie zagłębiać – zwrócił się do mnie przepraszająco. - Raz – że jako przełożony nie mogę zdradzać wszystkich sekretów Fundacji. Dwa – nie wypada mi jako przyjacielowi.

- Ach, więc się przyjaźnicie - ze zrozumieniem pokiwałam głową. _Tym lepiej. Będziesz jeszcze lepszym źródłem informacji_, pomyślałam.

- Od dawna, mimo różnicy wieku – dodał tylko z lekkim wahaniem, jakby nie chciał wyjść przy mnie na starego piernika. - Przy Dantem się tego nie odczuwa, jest bardzo dojrzały. A przy tym trudno go nie lubić. Mam nadzieję, że się kiedyś sama przekonasz, ale na razie to niemożliwe.

- No jasne, rozumiem – odparłam potulnie, wracając do swojej kawy, chociaż miałam ochotę cisnąć filiżanką o ziemię. Miałam przed sobą kopalnię wiedzy, która złożyła śluby milczenia… Ale spokojnie. Do niektórych faktów można dotrzeć także okrężną drogą…

- No dobrze - przełknął ostatni kawałek i otarł usta serwetką - wracajmy do pracy. Pokażę ci teraz parę kodów Fundacji…

**13 czerwca 2009, sobota, godz. 22:41**

**Kamienica Jodisa Lore'a**

**Droga Alchemików**

**Hradczany**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

- Zhalia? – głos Dantego wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe, że zapytałem o ciebie Guggenheima? – pyta z niepokojem. – Chciałem przygotować jakąś taktykę, a było to niemożliwe bez jakichkolwiek informacji. A ty akurat nie masz się czego wstydzić, same sukcesy na koncie – dopowiada mimochodem, ale znacząco.

No, no, mów mi tak jeszcze, kotku. Zresztą, ja twoje papiery też przejrzałam. Od deski do deski. Zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale miałam go pod dostatkiem, kiedy w końcu zaczęłam być pełnoprawną agentką Huntika. Ze swoim sprytem nie potrzebowałam nawet Guggenheima, żeby zdobyć najistotniejsze dane.

- Ależ skąd – odpowiadam uroczo. – Powinnam być chyba dumna, że sam Dante Vale poświęcił mi tyle uwagi… - dorzucam tylko ze szczyptą ironii, za to całą furą uwodzicielskiego pochlebstwa. – Jesteś przecież żywą legendą. Tak enigmatyczną, że niektórzy wręcz się zastanawiają, czy w ogóle istniejesz. Też do nich należałam. Kiedy wstąpiłam do Fundacji, ty akurat gdzieś wsiąkłeś.

- Ach, tak… - twarz mu pochmurnieje czy to Skrzydlak znowu zasłonił okno? - Musiałem ułożyć parę spraw.

- Przez trzy lata? – rzucam mimochodem.

- Układałbym i dłużej, gdyby nie wizyta jednego dzieciaka z bardzo ważnym dziennikiem – odpiera z naciskiem, klękając koło rzeźby tyłem do mnie i ostukując ją uważnie, zupełnie tak, jakby uważał temat za skończony. Albo chciał, żebym ja go za taki uznała.

- Rozumiem. Nie chciałam być wścibska – dorzucam przepraszająco, chociaż wcale nie czuję skruchy. Wiem jednak, że to powinna powiedzieć kulturalna, taktowna dama.

- W porządku – mówi tylko. – Zostawmy to, mamy coś do zrobienia.

- OK – kucam obok niego. – Jak masz zamiar to otworzyć i zamknąć z powrotem bez żadnego śladu?

- Myślałem, że użyjemy Pustki, a ty potem naprawisz rzeźbę Ukształtowaniem – proponuje. – O ile cię to za bardzo nie wyczerpie.

- Nie obrażaj mnie – odpowiadam tonem, który jednak wcale nie brzmi na urażony, i dosładzam go uśmiechem.

- Przepraszam – odwzajemnia uśmiech, łapiąc, że żartuję. – To co, na trzy?

- Dobra. Tylko nie przesadź.

- To nie ja wyważyłem drzwi hotelu – docina mi niegroźnie z niegasnącym uśmiechem. - Raz… - zaczyna, nie czekając na moją reakcję.

- Dwa… - dołączam się.

- Trzy!

- PUSTKA!

Strumień zielonej energii uderza w bok figury i wykrusza sporą dziurę, wystarczającą, byśmy się przez nią przy małym wysiłku przecisnęli. Teraz rzeźba wygląda jak pacjent na stole operacyjnym, gotowy do operacji, z rozciętym brzuchem i nieporządnie wylewającymi się wnętrznościami w postaci glinianych skorup.

- Widzisz, umiem też z wyczuciem – podkreślam. – Tylko czy my się tu na pewno zmieścimy? – dorzucam z powątpiewaniem, zaglądając w mrok naszej przyszłej kryjówki.

Dante nie odpowiada; nagle cały napina się, zerka na Skrzydlaka, trzepocącego w cieniu podsufitowych belek.

- Już są – ostrzega. – Do środka!

Nie daje mi ani sekundy, żeby zareagować, tylko popycha mnie do wnętrza rzeźby. Najpierw zapieram się odruchowo – z pustego kolosa aż bije zaduch i stęchlizna – ale nie mam szans się wycofać, mając za plecami ponaglającego mnie Dantego. Chcąc nie chcąc, daję się połknąć ciemności pseudogolemowego brzucha. Vale wciska się za mną, słyszę krótkie syknięcie, kiedy zahacza czołem o gliniane sklepienie. Muszę się cofnąć pod samą ścianę, żeby wsunął nogi w całości; kawał chłopa z niego i kiedy wreszcie chowa się cały, jego ramię przyciska mnie do glinianej powierzchni.

- Trochę tu ciasno – zauważam na wdechu.

- Przepraszam – odpowiada. – Nie mam gdzie się posunąć.

- Nie masz wyjścia, muszę jakoś zastawić przejście – odpowiadam, przekręcając się na bok, żeby zajmować trochę mniej miejsca. Potem podnoszę się na ręce, nabijając sobie guza na czole, i wychylam się w stronę światła, balansując nad ciałem Dantego. A gdyby tak odegrać małą scenę? Przesuwam rękę i udając, że pośliznęłam się na jego płaszczu, upadam brzuchem prosto na jego pierś. Słyszę, jak mój ciężar wyciska mu z płuc powietrze.

- Sorry – rzucam, chociaż w duchu tryumfuję. – Inaczej nie da rady. Wytrzymaj chwilę.

Kiwa głową, ani stęknąwszy z bólu. Musi mieć wypracowaną klatę. Parę dodatkowych ćwiczeń mu nie zaszkodzi, niech mnie jeszcze moment podźwiga. Przesuwam się jeszcze kawałeczek do przodu, rozmyślnie ocierając się piersią o jego rękę. Wzdryga się lekko, w półmroku mogę dostrzec, jakie spojrzenie rzuca w tamtą stronę. Tak, tak. Żaden z ciebie heros. Jesteś tylko mężczyzną, którego kręcą cycki.

- Ukształtowanie! – szepcę przenikliwie, z nutką tryumfu, a kawałki gliny wskakują zgrabnie na swoje miejsce, odbierając nam jedyne źródło światła.

Próbuję się cofnąć, ale tym razem jest tak ciemno, że co chwila wpadam na inną część ciała Dantego, i to już nie umyślnie. Byłoby zabawnie, gdybym przypadkowo położyła mu rękę w kroku. Wtedy na pewno wiedziałabym, jak bardzo mnie lubi… Niestety, zanim udaje mi się wprowadzić ten plan w życie, wyczuwam, jak obie jego ręce zaciskają mi się w pasie i pociągają z powrotem na miejsce.

- Nie ruszaj się – szepce tak cicho, że niemal bezgłośnie, ale mój słuch jest tak wyczulony, że usłyszałabym przelot ćmy.

Kurde, łatwo powiedzieć. Niech on spróbuje poleżeć sobie z dziwnie skręconą miednicą, z jedną nogą ugiętą, a drugą nienaturalnie wyprostowaną, w dodatku z łokciem wciśniętym pod tyłek. Chociaż… jemu chyba też nie jest najwygodniej, kiedy moje włosy łaskoczą go w kark i niemal wciskam mu nos w obojczyk. Z pewnego rodzaju zaskoczeniem zauważam, że przyjemnie pachnie. Jakby się w ogóle nie spocił po tym całym bieganiu. Musi mieć bardzo trwały antyperspirant. I dobry proszek do prania, bo jego sweter, choć wygląda na nieco znoszony, nadal pozostaje miękki w dotyku.

Rany, jak te sekundy się dłużą… Chociaż rypie mnie już w krzyżu, strużka potu irytująco ześlizguje mi się po skroni i zaraz dostanę klaustrofobii, nie mam odwagi się poruszyć czy głośniej odetchnąć. Zwłaszcza że nawet przez grube ścianki quasi-golema dobiegają mnie dudniące w ogromnej komnacie kroki i podniesione głosy. Trochę mnie wkurza, że to Dante ma dać sygnał do ataku – mogłam zaproponować Gareona zamiast jego Skrzydlaka, wtedy to ja bym dowodziła.

Przed oczami zaczynają mi latać kolorowe plamy. To pewnie od tego wgapiania się w ciemność wzrok zaczyna mi płatać figle. Ale nie, błękit przybiera na sile. Dante mocno ściska mi łokieć, dając mi sygnał. Spinam się, koncentruję całą zebraną energię i…

- Pustka!

Gliniany kolos rozpada się na drobne kawałki, wreszcie pozwalając nam odetchnąć pełną piersią i rozprostować kości. Odskakuję od Dantego, oboje zrywamy się na równe nogi i podnosimy gardę. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła DeFoe oraz kilka Garniturów na ściany; osunęli się po nich bezwładnie. Jedynie Grier jakimś cudem utrzymał się na nogach, ale w sumie ciężko ruszyć takiego osiłka, nie spodziewałam się cudów. Zresztą, DeFoe zbiera się szybko jak na takiego mięczaka.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co do mnie masz, DeFoe, ale teraz przynajmniej dam ci ku temu dobry powód! – No super, też się Dantemu zachciało tekstów jak z _Indiany Jonesa_.

- Dante, nie daj im czasu, żeby się pozbierali! – przypominam mu, powstrzymując się od pełnego ekspresji: „Idioto!" na koniec.

Bez wahania ściąga rzemień z amuletem i woła:

- Przywołuję cię, Calibanie!

Niebieski krąg energii pojawia się znikąd i w mgnieniu oka formuje w postać. Trudno mi oderwać wzrok od wykwitającego przede mną rosłego azteckiego wojownika z grzywą białych włosów, od stóp do głów odzianego w skórzano-metalową zbroję zdobioną złotem i kośćmi, w dodatku z szerokim, zakrzywionym mieczem w dłoniach. Taki widok rzadko się nadarza. Wiem jednak, że mam coś do zrobienia, dlatego odnajduję swoje amulety.

- Gareon! Kilthane!

Mały Tytan-gekon i mroczny rycerz, który przerażałby już samą tarczą ze smoczym pyskiem, dołączają do Calibana.

- Do ataku! – komenderuje Dante, obierając sobie za cel Griera, podczas gdy na mnie zamierza się Kreutalk.

Uskakuję się przed strugą zielonego kwasu i lądując obiema stopami na podłodze, posyłam w DeFoe Puls Światła, mając nadzieję, że tym razem trafię bez pudła i wypalę mu dziurę na dupie. Gnojek zasłania się Gardą Honoru. W tym samym czasie Garnitury napierają na Kilthane'a. Nie ma to jak walka fair, dwie kobiety na jednego… ale mój Tytan sobie radzi z takimi jak one, to spec od defensywy. Równie ładnie poczyna sobie Dante. Nie spodziewałam się, że uda mu się dorównać Grierowi, a jednak dotrzymuje mu tempa, wymieniając szybkie, precyzyjne ciosy. I jeszcze mają chłopaki czas pogadać… W pewnym momencie Dante nawet podcina jasnowłosego byczka.

- Co powiesz na dodatkowy trening? – rzuca kpiąco.

Uśmiecham się do siebie. Mówiłam, że to zarozumiały dupek.

- Zhalia! – rzuca ostrzegawczo, zanim znowu rzuca się w wir starcia z Grierem, tylko płaszcz furczy od pędu powietrza.

Odruchowo zasłaniam się Stalową Sferą; w samą porę, zanim uderza we mnie pocisk Garnitura. Kilthane cofa się do mnie, gotów mnie bronić. Z drugiej strony napiera DeFoe. Wyraźnie się na mnie uparł. Gareon wspina się na moje ramię i posyła promienie energii w jego stronę. Świr zmyka w bok, poprawiam po Gareonie Ostrym Mrozem, DeFoe znowu się zasłania i napuszcza na mnie Kreutalka. Zwinnie uchylam się przed toksyną, po której zostaje na podłodze mokra, dymiąca plama. Posyłając uroki i parując ciosy, jednocześnie wyłapuję hałas z korytarza. Rozpoznaję przynajmniej trzy głosy. O-o, jeśli Organizacja wezwie posiłki, jesteśmy ugotowani.

- Jadowy Kieł!

Kurna! Gareon uskakuje mi z ramienia i staje się niewidzialny; o mały włos, a zmiótłby go czar DeFoe. Paruję cios, ale tylko o milimetry, potem co chwila muszę wzmacniać osłonę pod gradem pocisków i wycofywać się coraz bardziej w stronę Dantego. Parę kroków dalej Caliban usiłuje rozprawić się z Łamaczem Griera; tnie z wyskoku, ale w tej samej chwili trafia go kwas Kreutalka. Tytan zwija się wpół, a wtedy olbrzymi niedźwiedź chwyta go i dusi w swoim uścisku. Przeszywającym rykiem oznajmia swoje zwycięstwo. Już po Calibanie. Przyznam, że oczekiwałam czegoś więcej…

- Robi się nieprzyjemnie… - zauważa Dante, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy moc Tytana powraca do amuletu.

- Lok też dostał! – Sophie? A ona skąd tutaj? I na dodatek ta ciamajda, która znowu przysparza więcej kłopotów niż korzyści! Mieli się nie wtrącać, a teraz wychodzi na to, że zamiast uważać na siebie, będziemy musieli również pilnować plączących nam się pod nogami smarkaczy. A w dodatku jedno z nich przyciągnęło parę nowych Garniturów…

- Musimy coś zrobić! – dodaje dziewczyna. Szkoda, że nie wpadła na to, zanim zostawiła Loka i dała Organizacji przewagę, ściągając tych z korytarza.

- To też było częścią twojego planu, Dante?! – wyładowuję na Vale'u swoje niezadowolenie, jakby to on był wszystkiemu winien. Po części jest. Po co ten cały szpan Calibanem, skoro wykończyli go najwcześniej?

Dante milczy. Chyba sam skumał się, że schrzanił sprawę. Nie jest o wiele lepszy od swoich podopiecznych, jak widać. I to jest najlepszy agent Huntika? W takim razie Fundacja upadnie wcześniej, niż mi się wydawało.

- Teraz, wykorzystajcie przewagę! – rozkazuje swoim ludziom DeFoe.

I zaczyna się zabawa.

Zaklęcia latają w powietrzu gęsto jak sypiący się zewsząd kurz. Uwijamy się jak w ukropie, żeby uniknąć ciosów, a jednocześnie paroma sprawnymi pociskami usiłujemy przeciągnąć szalę zwycięstwa na naszą stronę. Mamy małe szanse, ale cóż, próbować warto. Ja nie dam za wygraną. Im gorzej nam idzie, tym zażarciej się rzucam, bo jestem coraz bardziej wściekła. Czemu ten idiota DeFoe walczy na poważnie?! Ja wiem, że tak czy tak, znajdę się po wygranej stronie, ale przecież tu nie chodzi tylko o zdobycie Golema! Moja misja miała trwać o wiele dłużej! Czemu on za wszelką cenę chce to spieprzyć?!

Siły Organizacji napierają coraz mocniej. Na nic się zdają wysiłki Kilthane'a i Sabrieli, którą przyprowadziła ze sobą Sophie. Ta idiotka chociaż przywołała Tytana, a Dante chyba w ogóle sobie odpuścił! Nawet nie atakuje Garniturów, tylko się broni, lawirując coraz bliżej przeciwległej do drzwi ściany. Nasi Tytani pracują teraz ze zdwojoną siłą, blokując wszystkie Pulsy Światła i Ostre Mrozy.

Wyrywa mi się jęk bólu, kiedy Łamacz dobija Kilthane'a. Sabriela wysuwa się przed nas i przyjmuje postawę jak do fechtunku. Nie pora na takie pozy…

- Wygląda na to, że z silniejszych napastników została nam tylko moja Sabriela – zauważa Sophie. Jakby było się z czego cieszyć.

- Mnie wydaje się słaba – gaszę ją sucho.

DeFoe promienieje. Nie dziwię się, gdybym widziała na swojej drodze tylko jednego Tytana, też bym skakała z radości.

- Zwycięstwo jest w moich… - zaczyna i w tym samym momencie pada jak długi na ziemię, kopnięty adidasem prosto w policzek.

- Lok! – woła Sophie, unosząc głowę. Też patrzę do góry i szczęka mi opada. Dzieciak przywołał Kipperina?! Ale nawet Dante mówił, że nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo jak z Wolnym Strzelcem… Tymczasem młody Lambert z najwyższym zadowoleniem buja sobie w powietrzu na skrzydłach podobnego do ćmy Tytana, oplatającego go mackami jak żywa paralotnia.

- Musicie być o wiele szybsi niż teraz! – naśmiewa się z Garniturów, pikując prosto na nich. Ściąga na siebie całą ich uwagę. – Za wolno! – drwi, kiedy ludzie DeFoe szyją w niego niecelnymi zaklęciami, zapominając o nas.

No, prawie.

Łamacz na polecenie Griera szykuje się do ataku, ale Dante, niedbale komplementując wejście Loka, przywołuje spod sufitu zapomnianego Skrzydlaka. Wielki niedźwiedź nie może lekceważyć ostrych szponów sokoła, sięgających do jego oczu. Skoro Tytan jest zajęty, ja zajmę się jego panem.

- Gareon! – przywołuję swojego ulubieńca, który na mój rozkaz znowu staje się widzialny i mierzy w Griera, rażąc go od tyłu energią. Osiłek zwija się z bólu i odsłania słabe punkty, które zaraz wykorzystuję. Widząc, że wzięłam na siebie najtrudniejszego przeciwnika, Lok zajmuje się Garniturami, podcinając ich. Tymczasem Dante, wykorzystując nieuwagę reszty, biegnie w stronę, do której go od paru minut najbardziej ciągnęło – do topornego, stojącego wśród pokruszonych płytek dzbana, który najbardziej przypomina mi urnę. Co on tam ciekawego znalazł? Chociaż biję się na odległość z Grierem, nie spuszczam go z oka. Czy to możliwe, żeby… Tak! Dostrzegam przejrzysty woal purpurowego blasku, oplatający mu rękę.

No nareszcie zasłużył na mój znikomy szacunek! Podniesiona na duchu, zamiatam Grierem całą długość pokoju, odpychając go od siebie Pustką. Łamacz, rozwścieczony porażką pana, machnięciem łapy zmiata z drogi Skrzydlaka i ciężkimi susami gna w stronę Sophie… która od paru minut stoi jak wryta. Co, przyleciał wybawca, to ona może sobie tylko pachnieć?!

- Burza Błysków! – wyskakuję przed tę kretynkę i oślepiam niedźwiedzia kulą światła. Tytan charczy z bólu i rzuca się na prawo i lewo, ale nas nie widzi.

- Łamaczu, są tuż przed tobą! – Grier już przełknął porażkę w starciu z kobietą i teraz za wszelką cenę chce się zemścić.

I pewnie by mu się udało, gdyby nie popisowe, filmowe wręcz wejście Dantego, który nagle staje między nami i wysoko unosi w obu dłoniach szary, jakby wyciosany z kamienia amulet.

- Pokaż, na co cię stać, Metagolemie! – krzyczy głośno, aż niesie się pod sufitem.

Uwolniona z amuletu energia jest tak ogromna, że mimowolnie wstrzymuję oddech. Resztki gliny z repliki Golema dygoczą na podłodze, kiedy coś ją rozsadza od środka. Już po chwili opada na nią niesamowity ciężar, zupełnie jakby ktoś zrzucił na posadzkę tonę kamieni. Ogromna sylwetka rzuca na nas cień, jednym ciosem skalnych pięści miażdżąc Łamacza.

- Dante, ten Tytan jest gigantyczny! – odzywa się Lok, polatując nad kolosem. Ukoronowana złotem głowa olbrzyma niemal dotyka sufitu, płaszcz zamiata posadzkę, a cała sylwetka przypomina kulturystę ze świata Tytanów – nawet sześciopak na brzuchu ma, a kamienną pierś osłania inkrustowana złotem zbroja, pasująca do metalowej osłony podbrzusza na miarę gladiatora.

- Drużyno, przegrupować się! – rozkazuje Dante, podnosząc lśniący amulet Tytana. Posłusznie stajemy w szyku, ja z Gareonem na ramieniu, Sophie obok mnie i Sabriela po drugiej stronie, za nami Metagolem; Lok ląduje u boku Dantego, Skrzydlak zaś na swoim stałym miejscu na jego ramieniu.

- Na mój znak, skoncentrujcie atak na DeFoe! – Vale wydaje kolejne polecenie. Chyba dobrze czuje się w roli przywódcy. Mimo tego, że się nie popisał, umie przynajmniej przyjąć odpowiednią pozę. I muszę przyznać, że mu to całkiem pasuje.

A co ważniejsze, ten nadmuchany autorytet działa. Może dlatego, że Dante użył dosyć… ciężkiego argumentu w postaci Metagolema.

- Wycofujemy się – dyszy DeFoe, nawet nie siląc się, by poprawić pogięte, przekrzywione okulary. – Wszyscy, wycofać się!

- Ale… - zaczyna Grier, wciąż nie spisując starcia na straty.

- Nie podważaj moich decyzji, oni mają Metagolema! – syczy długowłosy maniak, a ja z satysfakcją wyczuwam jego przerażenie. – I przewagę!

- Tak jest! – Grier jest posłuszny rozkazom. – Do wyjścia!

Z wielkimi bananami na ryjach „moja" drużyna obserwuje, jak ludzie DeFoe zmywają się jak niepyszni. Kiedy ostatni Garnitur znika za drzwiami, Lok pozwala sobie na wybuch radości - tryumfalnie wystrzelenie pięści w powietrze. Kipperin ulega emocjom Łowcy i przez chwilę unosi Loka parę centymetrów nad ziemią.

- O tak! – woła z entuzjazmem chłopak, aż niesie się echem. – Pierwsza misja zakończona sukcesem! – dodaje, znowu opadając na podłogę i przywołując Kipperina z powrotem do amuletu.

- No, no, nie przypisuj sobie wszystkich zasług – studzę jego zapał. – Gdyby Dante nie znalazł Metagolema, DeFoe nie zmykałby w podskokach.

- Lok też go nieźle załatwił – odpiera łagodnie Dante. – Dobra robota, wybrałeś idealny moment, bez tego byłoby z nami krucho, a tak zyskałem trochę czasu, żeby związać się z Metagolemem – chwali chłopaka; trochę na wyrost, według mnie. – Ciekawi mnie tylko jedna rzecz: jak się pozbierałeś? Sophie mówiła, że Garnitury cię trafiły.

- Użyłem Wiecznej Walki! - zaczyna Lambert. – Nauczyłem się, obserwując ciebie, Dante!

Ach, hektolitry lukru na każdym wypowiadanym dotychczas zdaniu. Ale Dante jest pod wrażeniem, widać to po jego minie.

- A co z Cheritem? – wtrąca Sophie. – Coś mu jest?

- Został na zewnątrz, wolałem go nie wciągać – odpowiada blondas. – Teraz przyda się jako czujka.

- Hej, hej, będziemy tu sobie tak gawędzić do północy? – przerywam tę uroczą pogawędkę pełną ochów i achów. – Oni mogą przyprowadzić posiłki, jesteśmy w Pradze, pobudka!

- Jasne – reflektuje się zakłopotany Lok, drapiąc się po czuprynie. – Prowadźcie. Chyba co nieco udało wam się odnaleźć?

- Właściwie to… nie mieliśmy czasu – przyznaje Dante, przywołując Skrzydlaka z powrotem i chowając swoje amulety. – Zajęliśmy się czym innym.

Sophie na te słowa marszczy brwi i rzuca mi podejrzliwe, nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. Aż trudno mi powstrzymać uśmiech satysfakcji. Ach, Dante. Ja nie umiałabym tego ująć aż tak dwuznacznie. Dzięki za pomoc.

**Tego samego dnia, 23:46 **

**W drodze na lotnisko Ruzyně**

**Praga, Republika Czeska**

- Jesteś pewien, że ci z tym nie pomóc, Dante? – pyta po raz setny Lok.

- Jestem pewien – odpowiada niezmordowanie Vale, bez problemu dźwigając pudło pełne zapisków Jodisa Lore. – Masz taryfę ulgową, odpoczywaj. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy odezwie się wyczerpanie po pierwszym przywołaniu Kipperina.

- Ty też przyzwałeś Metagolema po raz pierwszy, Dante – zauważa Sophie. – Nie powinieneś się nadwyrężać. Możemy to podzielić między mnie i Zhalię.

- O nie, pań też nie mam zamiaru obciążać – uśmiecha się. – Ty już zrobiłaś swoje, Sophie. A Zhalia na pewno ma dość po całym dniu, kiedy ją wykorzystywałem.

On to robi specjalnie czy mi się tylko wydaje? Jakby za wszelką cenę starał się walić takie sugestywne uwagi… Zerkam na niego ukradkiem, ale on wcale nie rzuca mi pożądliwego, obleśnego spojrzenia ani nic takiego. Jakby sam nie zauważył, że można go było dwojako zrozumieć. Szkoda. Już myślałam, że naprawdę się na mnie ślini. To by wiele uprościło.

- Wcale nie, czas spędzony z tobą jest intensywny, ale nie zmarnowany – odpowiadam, starając się nie śledzić uważnie reakcji Sophie, chociaż aż mnie korci, żeby ponabijać się z jej wściekłości. – Zresztą, znajdę cię, jeśli to ja będę potrzebować pomocy.

- Mówię poważnie, Zhalio – dodaje głosem, który faktycznie brzmi serio, aż odwracam ku niemu głowę. – Narażałaś się razem z nami, choć nie miałaś takiego obowiązku – ciągnie uroczyście. - Mam obowiązek ci jakoś zadośćuczynić. My wszyscy mamy.

- Dajcie spokój, zrobiłam to przy okazji – bronię się na pokaz. – Gdybyście wy byli na moim miejscu, zrobilibyście to samo. – Jak to „ci dobrzy" naiwniacy.

- Oczywiście, dlatego zawsze będziesz mogła na nas liczyć – kiwa głową Dante - ale teraz…

- Uważaj, bo skorzystam z tego prawa szybciej, niż myślisz – przekomarzam się. – Jak tylko wrócę z Wenecji…

- Z Wenecji? – wtrąca ostro Sophie. – A co ty będziesz robić w Wenecji?

- Mówiłam, że byłam w Pradze na misji. A wyznaczyła mi ją właśnie wenecka baza operacyjna – łżę jak z nut. – Muszę teraz złożyć raport, a potem pewnie dam sobie czas na odpoczynek i…

- My też wybieramy się do Wenecji! – przerywa mi radośnie Lok. – Dante tam mieszka, a my z Sophie się uczymy! Czyli to znaczy, że lecimy razem?

- Na to wygląda – przytakuje Dante, a na ustach majaczy mu uśmiech. – Nie uwolnisz się od nas tak łatwo.

- Niestety – syczy zjadliwie Sophie.

Raczej: całe szczęście.


	5. Rozdział 5: Gargulce i inne maszkary

**15 czerwca 2009 r., poniedziałek, godz. 11:13**

**Dom Dantego**

**Cannareggio**

**Wenecja, Włochy**

Kto wymyślił to całe „nie lubię poniedziałków"?

W każdym razie musiał to być jakiś kompletny nieudacznik. Na dobry humor trzeba sobie zapracować, a ja akurat wczoraj odniosłam parę sukcesów.

Raz: wkupiłam się w łaski Vale'a i jego drużyny. Nawet Casterwillówna przyszła z uszami położonymi po sobie, żeby mi podziękować za ratunek przed Łamaczem. Oczywiście przyjęłam to z należytą godnością. Nie macie pojęcia, jak przyjemnie jest traktować z góry ludzi lepiej sytuowanych od siebie!

Dwa: w wyniku tej wdzięczności (czy też, żeby się mnie szybciej pozbyć) na moje konto wpłynęła znaczna, okrągła sumka, na myśl o której ogarnia mnie przewrotna satysfakcja. Ja kopię pod nimi dołki, a oni mi jeszcze za to płacą… Cudowny układ.

Trzy: już pierwszego dnia znajomości poznałam naturalne środowisko mojej ofiary. Nieźle sobie Vale rezyduje… Trzypiętrowy dom w reprezentacyjnej weneckiej dzielnicy, pokoje urządzone jak z katalogu firmy meblarskiej, nowoczesna prostota i szyk biją z każdego kąta. Chociażby dla takich warunków warto się napocić, żeby zdobyć tytuł czołowego agenta Fundacji!

Niestety, nie udało mi się przetrząsnąć tej fortecy od piwnicy po strych, gdyż ciągle ktoś patrzył mi na ręce. Wątpliwym było, żeby spuścili mnie z oka chociażby w drodze do kibla. Musiałam więc zachować spokój i naturalność, jakby ręce mnie nie świerzbiły, żeby przegrzebać każdą szufladę. No cóż, wszystko po kolei. Najpierw zdobyłam jego salon. Niedługo, mam nadzieję, podbiję jego sypialnię. A potem (nareszcie!) schowki, w których chomikuje tajne akta Huntika.

Wydaje się to tym łatwiejsze, że zwieńczeniem mojej wizyty było bezterminowe zaproszenie w „skromne" Vale'owe progi. Właśnie mam zamiar z niego skorzystać. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy rzucił je tylko dlatego, że tak wypada, czy naprawdę chciał mnie jeszcze ugościć. Nie zmarnuję takiej szansy.

Lekko wbiegam po schodach i krótko stukam do drzwi. Zero odpowiedzi. Wzruszam więc ramionami i bez skrupułów wchodzę do środka. W końcu sam mówił, żebym się czuła jak w domu.

Z salonu dobiega mnie rozmowa. No tak, dzieciaki już mu siedzą na głowie. Aż mi trochę szkoda tego faceta. Ale sam sobie na to zasłużył. Niech się teraz męczy, skoro nie umie być asertywny.

Nasłuchuję, czy któreś z nich podejdzie do drzwi, ale oni są pogrążeni w dyskusji. Nikt nawet nie usłyszał pukania i otwierania drzwi. Może powinnam to wykorzystać? Jeśli uda mi się przemknąć niepostrzeżenie obok wejścia do salonu, reszta domu stanie przede mną otworem. Na palcach skradam się korytarzem, wstrzymując oddech. Już, już mam minąć najniebezpieczniejszy punkt, kiedy…

- O, spójrzcie, wykrył Zhalię!

Cholera. Blondas zawsze wszystko musi spieprzyć. Teraz to już nie mam wyjścia. Prostuję się i normalnym, pełnym gracji krokiem wchodzę do salonu, zajmując swoje miejsce przy wejściu.

- Chłopcy i ich zabawki – komentuję uszczypliwie, obserwując makietę domu na holotomie, z naszymi postaciami skupionymi w jednym pokoju. Nic dziwnego, że mnie wyczuli. Hm, przydałaby mi się taka mapka… Może udałoby mi się ocenić, w którym z pokoi najprawdopodobniej leży skarbiec Huntikowej wiedzy.

- Może i wygląda jak gadżet, ale to nie zabawka – ofukuje mnie Sophie; lepiej by zrobiła, gdyby się przesunęła, bo próbuję przyjrzeć się schematowi i co nieco z niego zapamiętać. – Dzięki holotomowi Łowcy mogą przeanalizować każdego Tytana.

- Mogę? – zapala się Lambert. Widać, że to typowe dziecko nowoczesnych technologii. Bez komputera nie umie nawet zawiązać sznurówek.

- Jasne. Może się czegoś nauczysz – odpowiada Vale. Przekonująco udaje, że fascynuje go nauczanie o Tytanach, których statystyki każdy przeciętny Łowca zna na pamięć! Co tylko wskazuje na to, że Lok nie jest nawet przeciętniakiem, bo ochoczo skanuje swoje amulety i chłonie każde wypowiedziane mechanicznym głosem słowo.

- Kiepska grafika – rzucam znudzonym tonem, obserwując animowany model Wolnego Strzelca.

W odpowiedzi na moją uwagę holotom oznajmia:

- _Wymagane uaktualnienie._

Dante kwituje to zdziwionym mruknięciem. Szpanuj sobie przed smarkaterią, ale mnie na przechodzony sprzęt nie nabierzesz. Na ŻADEN sprzęt. Nawet ten z twoich majtek.

Niektórym jednak łatwo zaimponować.

- Mógłbym wymyślić dla tego mnóstwo dodatkowych aplikacji… - zachwyca się Lok, spoglądając na Dantego. – Dzięki.

- _Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam!_

Nowy głos w naszym chórze przyciąga uwagę wszystkich. Wraz z resztą unoszę wzrok na wielki ekran wiszący na ścianie, na którym wyświetla się szeroka twarz nad cienkim krawatem i rąbkiem białej koszuli. Można by pomyśleć, że oglądamy program informacyjny, ale to błąd.

- Guggenheim – Dante uśmiecha się do wizerunku przyjaciela.

- _Dante? A czy tam nie stoi Zhalia?_ – rozpoznaje mnie krępy Szwajcar. – _Nie widziałem cię od czasu naszej ostatniej misji! Świetnie wyglądasz_ – komplementuje.

No a jak. Kiwam głową, powstrzymując się od komentarza, że on mógłby schudnąć, bo niedługo nawet największy telewizor nie będzie w stanie wyświetlić jego nalanej gęby.

- Mamy tu parę nowych twarzy – Dante kładzie ręce na ramionach swoich podopiecznych. – Pozwól, że ci przedstawię Loka Lamberta i Sophie Casterwill. To jest Guggenheim z Fundacji Huntik – dokonuje dalszej prezentacji.

- _Bardzo miło mi poznać_ – odpowiada uprzejmie Guggenheim. Ach, te wodospady słodyczy. – _Posłuchaj, Dante, chciałem cię prosić o przysługę._

- Cóż, badam jedną czy dwie sprawy, ale jeśli masz jakąś interesującą misję, może wcisnę ją w grafik – odpowiada Dante tonem wiecznie zajętego celebryty, który o piątej ma umówioną herbatę z królową Elżbietą, o szóstej golfa z Tigerem Woodsem, a o północy wręcza nagrody Emmy. I żadne z tych wydarzeń nie może się odbyć bez niego.

_- Zaobserwowano dziwną serię wirów na wodach Sekwany_ - informuje poważnie Guggenheim. - _Zaraz wyślę ci detale._

- Wirów? – powtarza Dante, marszcząc brwi. Niemal widzę jego falujące zwoje mózgowe. - Czy pojawiają się niedaleko Rouen? – pyta szybko.

- Ach tak, legenda o Gargulcu! – domyśla się Sophie. W tym okrzyku brakuje mi tylko „Eureka!".

- _Widać, że nazywasz się Casterwill_ – stwierdza z uznaniem Szwajcar. - _Według ludowych wierzeń te stwory z kamienia władają wodą. To te mity zainspirowały ludzi do rzeźbienia gargulców na fontannach. _

Taka mała wstawka edukacyjna.

- A legenda pochodzi z Rouen we Francji – dopowiada ruda. Zaczynam mieć deja vu.

- Ale my wiemy, że tak naprawdę chodzi w niej o Tytana Gar-Ghoula – włącza się Dante, przerywając to pieprzenie o maśle maślanym. - Budzi się, a jego moc wzburza wody rzeki. Czy ktoś został ranny? – z niepokojem wpatruje się w twarz przełożonego. Tak wyobrażam sobie hrabiego Rolanda, martwiącego się losem „słodkiej Francji" i gotowego spieszyć na ratunek o każdej porze dnia i nocy. A potem ginącego w rzece krwi i z potokiem kwiecistych sentencji na ustach.

- _Dwoje prawie zginęło_ – oznajmia Guggenheim. Dante uspokaja się nieco. „Prawie" robi wielką różnicę.

- Jak mogę pomóc? – pyta już bardziej opanowanym tonem.

- _Jesteśmy świadkami początku nowej ery Łowców_ – zauważa Szwajcar. OK., ale co to ma do rzeczy? - _Codziennie przybywają nowi._

- I uważasz, że echa tej ery budzą Gar-Ghoula z powrotem do życia, chociaż leżał uśpiony od pradawnych czasów? – Dante widocznie ma większą wprawę w rozgryzaniu bzdurnych wypowiedzi swojego druha, bo dzięki niemu nabierają one sensu.

- _Dokładnie tak_ – przytakuje naczelnik Huntika, po czym przechodzi do rzeczy: - _Oto plan: wybierzesz się do Rouen i spotkasz się z agentem Fundacji. Ma na imię Peter. To on zgłosił nam problem wirów. Zostanie twoim przewodnikiem. Twoim zadaniem będzie odszukanie Gar-Ghoula, zanim wpadnie w ręce Organizacji. Powinieneś właśnie dostać plik ze szczegółami._ – Rzeczywiście, w tej samej chwili dane misji pojawiają się na holotomie. - _Misja: legenda o Gargulcu._

- Przylecę najbliższym samolotem – obiecuje Dante, chowając zmaterializowany dokument za pazuchę.

- _Powodzenia, przyjacielu_ – życzy Guggenheim i rozłącza się. Fajny kumpel, nie ma co. Zleci niebezpieczną misję i nawet się porządnie nie pożegna.

Trudno, nie ja dobieram sobie takich znajomych. Zresztą, ci, z którymi mam się zaprzyjaźnić, też nie są w moim typie, ale i tak muszę robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Trzeba się jakoś wkręcić do towarzystwa. W końcu Francja to kraj przywodzący na myśl romantyczne spacery, powietrze ciężkie od flirtów i seksualną otwartość. Wprost idealne miejsce na wspólny wyjazd we dwoje.

- Dostajesz same najlepsze misje, Dante - zauważam. - Co powiesz na to, żeby się podzielić? Tak się składa, że dobrze znam Rouen… - dorzucam znacząco.

Patrzy na mnie uważnie. Nie jestem w stanie rozgryźć, co sobie myśli. Może wolałby pokręcić się po mieście bez żadnych ogonów? Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zaczepiła go jakaś francuska kokietka? Idealna przekąska w przerwie ważnego zadania.

- Wchodzisz w to? W porządku – zgadza się.

O, nie spodziewałam się, że tak łatwo pójdzie. Widocznie francuskie eksperymenty zna od podszewki i wcale nie szuka okazji do nowych. Zresztą, wcale nie jestem gorsza od tamtejszych kobiet. Referencji nie mam, ale mogę udowodnić na żywo.

- Halo, przepraszam! A co z nami? – wcina się Sophie.

Jak to: co? Do żłobka i tam się kłócić o klocki.

- Tak, Sophie ma rację, to dla nas świetna okazja, żeby zobaczyć, czym to się je! – popiera Lok, po czym dodaje prosząco: - Dante…

_Odmów mu_, próbuję telepatii, wbijając wzrok w plecy Dantego. _Nie bądź ciota. No prooooszę… W zamian zajmę się konserwacją twojej wieży Eiffla…_

- Dobrze, czemu nie – Dante daje za wygraną pod błagalnymi spojrzeniami dzieciaków. - Ale każdy odpowiada za siebie – zastrzega, próbując być stanowczym.

Cóż, perswazja bez użycia uroków to o wiele subtelniejsza sztuka i wymaga przynajmniej kontaktu wzrokowego. Albo po prostu Dante jest beznadziejnym przypadkiem uległości…

- A teraz wszyscy do pakowania – Vale podnosi się na nogi nieco ociężale, jakby przytłoczyła go własna ustępliwość.

Dzieciaki promienieją, a ja mam ochotę przegryźć im wszystkim gardła, poczynając od rudej małpy, a najsmakowitszy kąsek zostawiając na koniec. Oczywiście mówię o Chericie, który pyta nieśmiało:

- Czy tym razem możemy znaleźć mi wygodniejszą torbę?

A mnie dajcie karabin maszynowy, bo inaczej nie wytrzymam kolejnej misji z tą bandą półgłówków.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 14:12**

**Hotel Fundacji Huntik**

**Rouen, Francja**

- I to nazywam prawdziwymi wakacjami! Wycieczkę do Francji! – promieniał Lok, szeroko otwartymi oczami chłonąc przepych wnętrza, tak samo jak wcześniej urokliwe widoki miasta. Jak się okazało, we Francji również nigdy nie był, ale jak większość osób uważał ją za miejsce warte zwiedzenia. Teraz zaś miał dobrą okazję. To znaczy, jemu tak się wydawało.

- To nie są wakacje, Lok – przypomniała mu Sophie. – Jesteśmy na poważnej misji!

- Sophie ma rację – przyznał Dante, kierując się w głąb holu. Cieszył się, że to nie on musi pouczać Loka; źle się czuł w roli krytyka.

- Hej, zdałem egzaminy końcowe! – obruszył się chłopak, po czym dodał ciszej: - W większości…

Jego wstydliwe wyznanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi, gdyż nagle zza recepcji wyszedł elegancki pracownik hotelu i zapytał z wyraźnymi francuskimi naleciałościami:

- Czy to pan Dante Vale?

- Tak, to ja – odparł zgodnie z prawdą mężczyzna.

- To dla pana – recepcjonista podał mu złożoną kartkę papieru i oddalił się bez słowa.

Dante zerknął na niego, kiedy znikał w bocznym korytarzu. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby gdziekolwiek go widział. Czyżby Organizacja już podstawiła swojego człowieka? Rozłożył arkusz i uważnie przestudiował wyrysowane na nim znaki. Nie, jednak nie. Wszystko się zgadzało.

- To podstawowy kod Fundacji – rozpoznał.

- Mogę zerknąć? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Lok; zagadki i szyfry to była zdecydowanie jego działka.

- To od przewodnika – poinformował Dante, podając mu wiadomość. – Jest przetrzymywany przez policję.

- Jasne, łapię! – chłopak łakomie wpijał wzrok w symbole. – Jest na szóstej ulicy Starego Miasta…

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – wymamrotała zdziwiona Sophie, patrząc na kolegę z rzadkim u niej podziwem. – Tak szybko złamałeś kod? To niemożliwe! – stwierdziła.

- Cóż, pierwszą linijkę przetłumaczyłem – zauważył Dante, zaskoczony, że bystra dziewczyna sama na to nie wpadła. Chyba Lok naprawdę zrobił na niej wrażenie. Mężczyzna pochwycił uchem cichy śmiech – to Zhalia dała upust swojemu rozbawieniu.

- A reszta wiadomości była zakodowana w ten sam sposób! – dopełnił wyjaśnienia Lok. – Więc jak wydostaniemy przewodnika z więzienia? – bezradnie rozłożył ramiona, patrząc na wszystkich kompanów po kolei.

Dante przymarszczył brwi. Nie sądził, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót. Musiał szybko wymyślić jakiś skuteczny plan, a nie było to proste, kiedy połowę składu stanowili nowicjusze. W dodatku wszyscy liczyli, że wpadnie na genialny pomysł i jak zwykle wybawi ich z kłopotu. Może to i lepiej, i tak wolałby za bardzo nie polegać na ich inwencji.

Drgnął, czując muśnięcie na ramieniu, jeszcze delikatniejsze niż pióra Skrzydlaka. Zerknął w dół i spostrzegł dłoń Zhalii na tle swojego jasnobrązowego płaszcza.

- Dante, myślę, że najprościej będzie, jeśli zajmę się tym sama – zaproponowała, odsuwając rękę.

Zupełnie jakby odczytała jego myśli.

- Zaczekaj, nie możemy… - zaczęła Sophie.

- No skoro nalegasz… - Podziękował jej spojrzeniem, że chociaż o to nie będzie musiał się martwić.

Uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła, uznając zapewne, że to załatwia sprawę.

- Zadzwoń, gdyby były jakieś problemy – rzucił za nią.

- Nie wydaje mi się – odparła lekko, oddalając się.

Dante nie miał wątpliwości, że faktycznie nie będzie musiała go fatygować. To się po prostu czuło. Dlatego też nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. Odwrócił się i zaczął piąć po hotelowych schodach, prowadząc dzieciaki niczym kwoka kurczęta. Niezbyt spodobało mu się to porównanie, ale niestety, tak to wyglądało.

- Dante, co my tak naprawdę o niej wiemy? – Sophie poruszyła problem, który chyba dręczył ją od dawna.

- Sprawdziłem jej powiązania z Fundacją, jeśli tym się martwisz – odparł spokojnie Dante.

- Hm, no wiesz, może nie należy do najbardziej przyjacielskich, ale myślę, że jest w porządku – wyraził swoją opinię Lok.

- Ja jej wciąż nie ufam – odparła uparcie dziewczyna.

Dantemu nie spodobała się ta uwaga. Zaczynało go powoli drażnić, że młodzież tak bezpośrednio kwestionuje jego decyzje. Sophie nie miała podstaw, a oskarżała. Wyczuwał w tym skutki zwykłej zazdrości.

- Sophie, wiesz o czymś, o czym my nie mamy pojęcia? – rzucił chłodno. – Na zaufanie trzeba sobie zapracować. Dlatego damy jej taką szansę – zdecydował tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Dziewczyna zamilkła, urażona czy też zawstydzona, nie miał ochoty sprawdzać. Podobnie jak nie miał zamiaru zastanawiać się nad motywami Zhalii. Wierzył w swoje słowa, dlatego też nie próbował jej oceniać, dopóki kobieta nie da mu ku temu powodów. Uspokoił się; dodatkowo pomogło mu w tym przyjemne mrowienie w ramieniu, gdzie przed chwilą spoczywała jej ręka. Czy osoba tak delikatna w każdym drobnym geście mogła mieć nieczyste intencje?

**Tego samego dnia, 15:21**

**Brzeg Sekwany**

**Rouen, Francja**

- Dobra robota, Zhalio – słyszę na wstępie, kiedy w końcu, po licznych perypetiach, dobijam do reszty drużyny. – Udało ci się!

- Oczywiście – odpowiadam powściągliwie, bo nie chce mi się jakoś rozwodzić nad tym, przez co przeszłam, by tego dokonać.

Pamiętam, że mnóstwo razy narzekałam na rozciapanie moich obecnych towarzyszy. Nie cofnę tego, nadal uważam, że to straszni amatorzy. Ale w porównaniu z tym chłoptasiem, którego im przywlokłam, to po prostu mistrzowie widowiskowych akcji! Okularnik przysparzał samych kłopotów już od chwili, kiedy wykiwałam policjantów i przy pomocy lekkiej perswazji (czytaj: uroku pod wdzięczną nazwą Naiwność) przekonałam ich, żeby puścili chłystka wolno. Niestety, szybko się skumali, że mieli nie wypuszczać go za żadne skarby świata. I na tyle się zdały moje przebieranki za dystyngowaną panią prawnik, oburzoną takim traktowaniem jej klienta! Teraz wiem, że to był błąd, bo kiedy przyszło do ucieczki przed funkcjonariuszami, bieganie w spódnicy okazało się katorgą. W dodatku znowu musiałam pilnować, żeby nasz przewodnik (dobre sobie! On przewodnikiem!) nie potykał się o własne nogi i nie wpakował nas wprost w ramiona smerfów. Jakoś udało mi się ich wykiwać, klucząc w zaułkach Starego Miasta, ale i tak nie obyło się bez pomocy Gareona, który zajął się naszymi prześladowcami, dając nam czas na ucieczkę.

Koniec końców, to Peterowi przyznaję nagrodę największej ciamajdy, jaką znam. Lok spadł na drugie miejsce.

- Przykro mi, ale czas nas goni – Dante podchodzi do nas i zwraca się do młodzieńca, niezdecydowanego, czy podejść bliżej. – Liczymy, że ty powiesz nam, co się właściwie stało.

Chłopak zerka niepewnie najpierw na Dantego, potem na mnie. Co się tak lampisz? Myślałeś, że zostanę w tym niewygodnym przebraniu? Pomyłka. Wolę swój zwykły image.

- Ja… p-potrzebuję tylko chwilki – jąka się, przełykając ślinę.

Dante podąża wzrokiem za chłopakiem, który przysiada na pobliskim głazie, potem zwraca się ku mnie i wydaje pytające mruknięcie. Wzruszam ramionami. Co ja jestem, psycholog dziecięcy?

- Może ja się tym zajmę? – proponuje Sophie, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, podchodzi do Petera i zagaja rozmowę. Gwarzą sobie uroczo, aż zęby bolą od cukru. Świetnie. Chociaż nie muszę udawać, że mnie interesują jego młodzieńcze problemy.

- Widzisz? – odzywa się nagle Dante. Spoglądam na niego, zaskoczona. Co mam niby widzieć? Że Sophie niedługo zyska kolejnego adoratora, jak się będzie tak przymilać?

- Co? – rzucam ostro.

- Odrobina zrozumienia może wiele zdziałać – dokańcza Dante.

Nie no, szczęka mi opada. A ty co, Konfucjusza zgrywasz?! Będzie mi tu morały prawił… Też mam dla ciebie parę rad. Na przykład przestań nosić się jak kloszard. Ogól się raz na tydzień. Zetnij tę strzechę. Nie rób za niańkę dla dwójki rozbabranych piętnastolatków. I następnym razem, zanim zaczniesz mnie pouczać, jakbym była kolejną twoją podopieczną, zastanów się cztery razy i w ostateczności zamknij pysk.

- Przepraszam – parskam ironicznie – ale ja nie mam takiego instynktu opiekuńczego jak ty.

Lok taktownie odsuwa się od nas, zabierając również Cherita. No, jednak posiada pewnego rodzaju wyczucie zagrożenia.

- Nie oczekuję, że będziesz wokół niego skakać – kręci głową Dante – po prostu spróbuj się postawić w jego sytuacji i okaż mu trochę wyrozumiałości.

Prycham wyniośle.

- Słuchaj, nie dołączyłam do was jako terapeuta dla ubogich – odpowiadam, dla podkreślenia swoich słów wyciągając naprzód otwartą dłoń. – Jestem tu, żeby wykonać misję. A ten chłopak wszystko opóźnia. Chcesz, żeby Organizacja sprzątnęła ci Gar-Ghoula sprzed nosa? – pytam zaczepnie. – To dalej pochylaj się nisko nad każdym nastoletnim fochem, miłosierny samarytaninie.

Nie jestem miła, urocza i przyjazna. I co z tego? Nie będę mu we wszystkim przytakiwać tylko dlatego, żeby uznał mnie za świetną, uległą partię do przelecenia. Jeśli będę chciała, żeby to zrobił, to on nie będzie miał tu nic do gadania. A jak mnie wkurzy, to w ogóle daruję sobie te ceregiele i po prostu przenicuję mu mózg. Niech się dobrze zastanowi, czy nie woli mieć trochę radości z życia, zanim je zakończę.

Nie patrzy na mnie – a to akurat nie wróży nic dobrego. Mam wrażenie, że właśnie straciłam parę punktów. I to mi się wcale nie podoba. Chyba nad poniedziałkami jednak wisi jakieś fatum…

- Słuchajcie, zostało nam niewiele czasu! – zauważa błyskotliwie Sophie, odrywając się od rozmowy z Peterem.

- Masz całkowitą rację, panienko!

No, nareszcie ktoś, kogo będę mogła bez skrupułów stłuc na miazgę i się trochę wyładować! Moi starzy kumple Garnitury, najlepsze mięso armatnie na Ziemi!

Cała grupa zacieśnia krąg bojowy, wycofując się. Mam ochotę podstawić Dantemu nogę. Zepsułabym mu nieskalany wizerunek niewzruszonego geniusza, gdyby nagle wywinął orła na oczach zaśmiewających się agentów Organizacji. Ach, całe szczęście, że mogę to sobie chociaż wyobrazić. Życie od razu staje się piękniejsze.

- Nie wzywajcie Tytanów! – przestrzega nas Vale. – Zbyt dużo ludzi wkoło. Sophie, chroń naszego przewodnika!

Dobrze wiedzieć, że okularnik nie zna ani jednego uroku… Lok powoli staje się w moich oczach królem nowicjuszy. W porównaniu z Peterem każdy wypada lepiej.

- Jesteśmy tu, żeby zabrać was do DeFoe – oznajmia pewny siebie blondas, samozwańczy lider sześcioosobowej grupy. – Jeśli nie będziecie stawiać oporu, nikt nie oberwie.

- Przecież obrywanie to wasza specjalność - odpowiada sprytnie Dante, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

Blondas zapomina języka w gębie, ta uwaga zbija go z tropu. Przyznaję, chociaż Vale to przemądrzały dupek, czasem dobrze, że kłapie paszczą. Zwłaszcza kiedy wali tekstem, którego sama bym akurat użyła.

- Niech będzie po waszemu – cedzi Garnitur, trzęsąc się z tłumionej wściekłości, po czym wydaje kolegom rozkaz: – Brać ich!

Chyba posiadam dar jasnowidzenia, bo wcale się nie zdziwiłam, kiedy dwoje z nich jednocześnie wystrzeliło w nas Ostrym Mrozem. Może dlatego, że oni przeważnie tak zaczynają? Wiadomo, że na swoje cele wybrali najgroźniej wyglądających przedstawicieli. Całkiem mi pochlebia, że do nich należę, chociaż być wrzuconą do jednego worka z Valem… średnia przyjemność. No dobra, zostawmy osobiste urazy. Nie jestem tu, żeby cały czas było milutko.

- Puls Światła! – Dante wypala urokiem w pierwszego Garnitura. Widocznie fakt, że ktoś zobaczy jakieś niespotykane błyski, nie przeszkadza mu tak jak przywoływanie Tytanów. Wątpię też, żeby nikomu nie wydało się podejrzane, że dorosły facet nagle wykonuje skok polnego konika i powala dwóch innych gości. Hiperskok w służbie Łowcy.

Niech mu będzie, chociaż się pobawię. Szybko odszukuję wzrokiem napuszonego blondasa, który na mój widok zaczyna wiać. Niepotrzebnie – i tak zwalam go z nóg, kopiąc obiema nogami w plecy. Gościu wpada na swoich dwóch kumpli i wszyscy jak kręgle zwalają się na trawę. Wylądowanie po takim ciosie wymaga trochę zręczności, ale tej mi akurat nie brakuje. Mam jej dosyć, by po tak skomplikowanej sekwencji ruchów dopaść jasnowłosego dupka i posłać go w powietrze Pulsem Światła skierowanym prosto w pierś. Fiu, i lot w kosmos za darmochę.

- Peter! – krzyczy przerażona Sophie. – W porządku?!

Odwracam się i ręce mi opadają. Czy ta idiotka właśnie cisnęła Garniturem wprost w naszego przewodnika, przygniatając go? Wydaje mi się, że miała go chronić, a nie sprawić, żeby w trybie ekspresowym trafił do szpitala! Ja wiem, że na razie to bezużyteczna mameja, ale podobno jeszcze ma się przydać!

- Moja kostka! – jęczy okularnik, z pomocą dziewczyny wyczołgując się spod prześladowcy.

Brawo. Przysięgam, że następnym razem ruda zostaje w domu. W kaftanie bezpieczeństwa.

- Dante, Peter jest ranny! – woła Sophie, podtrzymując przewodnika. Jakoś nie przyznała się, że to ona jest sprawczynią zamieszania.

Rozglądam się. Skoro nastąpiło takie rozluźnienie atmosfery, to znaczy, że rozwaliliśmy już wszystkie Garnitury? Ach tak, ostatni leży pod drzewem, a Dante prowadzi stamtąd Loka. Uratował go czy Lambert sam dał sobie radę? Z jego zadowolonej, pełnej niedowierzania miny wnioskuję, że to drugie. To jednak nie znaczy, że już po sprawie. Zawsze mogą pojawić się posiłki. Zresztą, sam DeFoe się niedługo skuma, że zamówienie – piątka Łowców plus mały Tytan na wynos – trochę się spóźnia.

- Musimy się pospieszyć – nalegam. Przejdźmy nad problemem bolącej kostki do porządku dziennego. Dopóki nie jest to moja kostka, nie będę się roztkliwiać.

Sophie obrzuca mnie zdegustowanym spojrzeniem. Robię do niej nieprzyjemną minę. Przypominam, że to nie ja załatwiłam przewodnika… Dziewczyna wydyma usta i odwraca się do okularnika.

- Peter, chciałabym, żebyś powiedział Dantemu to, co mnie – prosi.

- Specjalny agent zmusił mnie, żebym powiedział mu o jaskini Gargulca – wyznaje chłopak. – Nazywał się… DeFoe – dokańcza ciszej.

- Więc jest już za późno – ocenia ponuro Dante.

- Nie byłbym taki pewny, bo podałem mu tylko ogólnikowe informacje – uspokaja go Peter, czyszcząc sobie okulary. – Jest szansa, że będziemy tam pierwsi.

- Jak dostaniemy się tam najszybciej? – pyta Dante, chwytając się tej nadziei.

- Hm… mam pewien pomysł – odpowiada chłopak, uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy, od kiedy go zobaczyłam… przez co ten uśmiech nabiera trochę niepokojącego wyrazu.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 15:49**

**Sekwana**

**Rouen, Francja**

Na szczęście okazało się, że nie ma czego się obawiać. O ile ktoś umie pływać, bo aktualnie prujemy sobie motorówką przez wody Sekwany. Bynajmniej nie w celach relaksacyjnych czy rozrywkowych, chociaż Cherit wydaje się mieć niezłą zabawę, siedząc na rufie.

- Teraz ujrzałeś je na własne oczy… to zło, przeciw któremu walczymy – zaczyna Sophie, zwracając się do Petera.

Aha, czyli pięć minut motywującej gadki dla każdego.

- Uwierz mi, że dobrze wiem, co czujesz! - Lok przekrzykuje szum silnika. – Kilka tygodni temu byłem zwykłym dzieciakiem… A teraz… tylko spójrz!

Sophie śmieje się, spoglądając na kolegę.

- Zwykły dzieciak otoczony legendami – docina mu.

- Że niby ty legendą? – odwzajemnia jej się Lok. – Chyba w snach! Nieważne… Jak się dostałeś do Fundacji Huntik, Peter?

- Studiując archeologię – wyjaśnia młodzieniec, znowu zdejmując okulary. Palcami raczej ich nie wyczyści… - Kiedy usłyszałem o Fundacji, okazało się, że ma dokładnie takie same cele jak ja… czyli chronić historię, nie wykorzystywać jej, uczyć się bez żadnych granic, odkrywać starożytne sekrety i dawne tradycje! – wylicza z zapałem, wciskając okulary na nos.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że ledwo przeżyłeś, pomyślałam, że teraz zajmiesz się przeciwnościami losu… i tym, jak je znosić – rzucam cierpko, nie dając się porwać temu nadmiernemu entuzjazmowi.

Nikt nie komentuje mojej wypowiedzi. Może to i lepiej. Tylko dolaliby oliwy do ognia.

- Łaaa! – piszczy nagle przestraszony Cherit, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca.

- Jesteśmy już blisko jaskini! – informuje nas Peter, rozpoznając okolicę.

- Trzymać się! – radzi Dante, który usiadł za sterem, bo tylko on okazał się mieć licencję na motorówkę.

Zaczynam się zastanawiać, jak ją zdobył, bo przecież nie ma pojęcia, co robi! Muszę się mocno chwycić siedzenia, żeby nie wypaść za burtę, kiedy wykonujemy gwałtowny wiraż. Już mam objechać tego wariata od góry do dołu, kiedy orientuję się, że to była jedna metoda, żeby uniknąć zderzenia z ogromnym wodnym lejem, który ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się na naszej drodze. O, pardon. Nie jeden. Co najmniej trzy… cztery… dziesięć.

Lok wrzeszczy głośno, kiedy pęd powietrza unosi go w górę. W ostatniej chwili Sophie chwyta go za kostkę i przytrzymuje, ale jak długo szczupła dziewczyna utrzyma cięższego od siebie chłopaka? Cherit bohatersko podrywa się ze swojej kryjówki i łapie Loka za drugą stopę. Wspólnymi siłami ściągają go z powrotem na pokład.

- O ra… - dyszy chłopak, pobladły z przerażenia, ale zaraz ucina, lądując twarzą na podłodze; szarpie nami kolejny skręt, i jeszcze jeden, i następny… Ledwo udaje się złapać oddech. Palce mnie bolą od kurczowego zaciskania na wszystkich uchwytach, które mam pod ręką.

Nagle wykonujemy szczególnie ostry zwrot, wyrywamy się z kręgu wirów i przyspieszamy gwałtownie.

- Wir zawraca, dlatego musimy zaraz znaleźć się w wodzie! – wrzeszczy Dante, zagłuszany przez huk fal.

- Dante, co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyczy Sophie.

Podrywam głowę i nagle łapię, co ma na myśli. Ten świr pakuje nas prosto na skałę!

- Skaczcie, kiedy wam każę, i ani chwili wcześniej! – ignoruje jej pytanie, wydając kolejne polecenie.

Peter robi się zielony ze strachu, kiedy orientuje się, że Vale wcale nie żartuje. Sophie mocno ściska go za rękę, próbując dodać mu odwagi. O rany, co za kupka nieszczęścia. Waham się, ale również kładę mu rękę na ramieniu. A co, niech Vale'owi się wydaje, że wcale nie jestem taka wredna. Najchętniej sama wykopałabym okularnika za burtę, ale na takie manewry nie ma teraz najlepszych warunków – motorówka skacze po wodzie jak puszczona przez entuzjastycznego dzieciaka kaczka.

Zwieram zęby, żeby nie odgryźć sobie języka, kiedy pokładem zarzuca, a burta z piskiem i hukiem trze o kamień, po czym impet uderzenia wyrzuca nas w powietrze.

- Już! – Dante daje sygnał.

Przygotowana na przymusową kąpiel, nabieram powietrza, zaciskam powieki i wyskakuję wprost w skotłowane odmęty. Toń zamyka się nade mną jak trumna, ale szybko przebijam ją głową, łapiąc ogromne hausty powietrza. Obok mnie równie dziko wynurzają się po kolei Lok, Sophie i Peter.

- Gdzie Dante?! – krzyczy Sophie, obracając się w miejscu i rozchlapując wodę na boki.

No właśnie, gdzie ten kretyn?! Motorówka wisi w powietrzu, ale zaraz spadnie wprost na skały… Jeśli Dante chce popełnić samobójstwo, to nie znajdzie lepszej okazji niż pozostanie na pokładzie!

Nagle brązowawa plama wystrzela w powietrze szerokim łukiem. Vale wykonuje skomplikowaną sekwencję, jakby był jakąś podniebną baletnicą, i miękkim przysiadem ląduje na skale kilka sekund przed tym, jak łódź roztrzaskuje się o urwisty brzeg i staje w płomieniach.

Dante prostuje się powoli, obserwując strzelający pod niebo ogień. Do naszych nozdrzy dociera woń spalenizny i topiącego się metalu. Całe szczęście nie towarzyszy im odór piekącego się ludzkiego mięsa. O mały włos. Co za cholerny ryzykant, bezmózgi szpaner, idiota do potęgi!

- Wszystko z wami w porządku? – pyta piskliwie Cherit, któremu najłatwiej było wydostać się z łodzi na skrzydłach.

Hm, nie powiedziałabym, że w porządku – po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich paru dni jestem przemoczona do suchej nitki, włosy mi oklapły jak zużyty mop, a o makijażu dawno mogę zapomnieć. No ale stoję na nogach. To chyba jakiś plus. Taki Peter, na przykład, przewraca się po jednym kroku, kiedy kostka odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Lok musi go podtrzymać.

Aha, już rozumiem, czemu akurat tutaj się rozbiliśmy. Woda jest tu jakby… cieplejsza, co znaczy, że pewnie wypływa spod ziemi. Musi tu więc być jej ujście.

- Jakim cudem zauważyłeś to miejsce?! – nie może się nadziwić Sophie, podczas gdy ja oddalam się od reszty i wspinam po nadbrzeżnych skałach. Nie zaszkodzi być kilka kroków przed innymi.

- Tutaj jest źródło tych dziwnych wirów – tłumaczy Dante, stojąc sobie po kostki w wodzie, jakby miał nieprzemakalne skarpety.

- To znaczy, że jaskinia musi być niedaleko – domyśla się Lok.

- Chyba masz rację! – zgadza się Peter, wpatrując się w taflę. – Te kamienie obmywa woda pod wysokim ciśnieniem… - bada swoje odkrycie.

- A tu jest jaskinia – wskazuję im, już stojąc na wysokim nadbrzeżu.

Trochę czasu zajmuje im dostanie się na górę. Mam okazję wylać wodę z butów i wycisnąć ją z włosów. Niewiele to daje, ale cóż, chociaż próbowałam.

- To miejsce… mógłbym szukać go z lądu godzinami, a i tak bym nie znalazł! – stwierdza z niedowierzaniem Peter.

- Chodźmy – komenderuje Vale, czując presję czasu.

- Dante… kiedy dostaniemy się do środka, nie moglibyśmy użyć holotomu, żeby stworzyć mapę jaskini? – proponuje ostrożnie Lok, niepewny, z jakim przyjęciem spotka się jego pomysł.

- Świetna myśl! – chwali go Vale, rozpromieniając się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. – Zostawiam go w twoich rękach – podaje mu urządzenie. Lok wyciąga po nie ręce z nabożnym szacunkiem, jakby odbierał relikwię. Chyba nie spodziewał się takiego wyróżnienia. Cóż, akurat teraz na nie zasłużył.

Nagły rumor spod ziemi przerywa tę podniosłą chwilę.

- Dalej, musimy się spieszyć – ponagla Dante, niedbale rzucając holotom prosto w ręce Loka. Zaskoczony chłopak chwyta go mocno, jakby się bał, że go zaraz upuści, i biegnie za resztą.

Znajduję się najbliżej wejścia, dlatego to mnie pierwszą połyka mrok. Stoję w mętnej, letniej jak niedogrzana zupa, zielonkawej wodzie. Cud, że to nie śmierdzi, bo wygląda paskudnie. No cóż, skoro mogłam płacić za kąpiele błotne i okłady z wszelkiego rodzaju mazi, powinnam być szczęśliwa, że teraz mam je za darmo, i to w takim natężeniu…

Dwa snopy światła z latarek Petera i Dantego obmywają kamienne sklepienie. Przemy do przodu, brodząc pod prąd. Wydrążony w skale korytarz jest szeroki, ale nie na tyle, byśmy nie widzieli jego ścian, dlatego przyjmuję z zaskoczeniem fakt, że po paru minutach tracimy je z oczu. Reszta też rozgląda się, zdezorientowana.

- Burza Błysków! – woła Dante; złocista smuga wystrzela w górę jak flara, ale nie rozmywa się, tylko zostaje w górze, oświetlając wnętrze.

- To jedna z największych grot, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem! – stwierdza zdumiony Peter i wyjątkowo muszę przyznać mu rację.

To miejsce jest ogromne. Nie wiem, ile lat woda kształtowała tak wielki wyłom, ale obstawiam parę setek. Chociaż ta wysoka, rzeźbiona kolumna przed nami nie wydaje się naturalną formacją… Wygląda raczej na dzieło rąk ludzkich. Gruby walec oplata pojedynczy wąż, który okazuje się ogonem gigantycznego gargulca, wieńczącego podwyższenie. Patrzymy w osłupieniu, jak znienacka spod wody u stóp posągu wypiętrza się kamienny podest. Zupełnie jak zaproszenie od górującego nad nami Gar-Ghoula… Zerkamy na siebie i po tej niemej naradzie ustawiamy na środku okręgu.

SZUUUUUUU!

Strumień wody z kamiennego pyska uderza prosto w miejsce, gdzie staliśmy. Na szczęście wszyscy zdołaliśmy uskoczyć, zanim zmyła nas potężna fala.

- Garda Honoru! – krzyczy Sophie, kiedy mknie w jej stronę następna struga. Chociaż jej osłona działa, to siła uderzenia odpycha ją parę kroków do tyłu.

- Z taką prędkością nawet woda może uderzyć jak pocisk! – ostrzega Dante. Gratuluję wiedzy fizycznej, tylko, kurna, co nam daje ta informacja?!

- Zawsze jestem o krok przed tobą, Dante Vale!

O, bosko. Jeszcze DeFoe tu brakowało. Naprawdę, zaczynam go nie lubić bardziej niż tej bandy durniów, z którą muszę się użerać. Mógł mnie jakoś ostrzec, że za nic nie powinnam stawać na tamtym podeście. Chyba że chciał zafundować mi zimny prysznic na wypadek, gdybym zapomniała o swoich obowiązkach. Uch, pamiętam aż za dobrze.

- Przejście obok strasznego Gargulca z pewnością nie było łatwym zadaniem – informuje nas długowłosy świr, stojąc sobie bezczelnie na łbie kamiennego rzygacza. – Zobaczmy, czy poradzicie sobie z tym, jednocześnie walcząc z moimi ludźmi!

Uhu, robi się nieciekawie. Po prawej ośmioro Garniturów, po lewej czworo, Grier z Łamaczem, jeszcze po dwa Trutnie, Karły i Strix… Jesteśmy w jasnej dupie. Hm, to znaczy, oni są. Ja znajduję się w najlepszej sytuacji, bo po obu stronach mam sojuszników, którzy mnie osłonią, jakby coś…

- Może z nim porozmawiam? – proponuje niepewnie Cherit, mocniej trzepocąc skrzydłami, kiedy ogarnia go przestrach. – Dostrzegam między nami pewne rodzinne podobieństwo…

No cóż, na pewno nie w rozmiarze.

SZUUUUUUU!

Kolejny wodny pocisk rozbija naszą formację. Może to i lepiej, chociaż nie sprzątną wszystkich od razu.

- Drużyno, czas przywołać Tytanów! – woła Dante, lekko przygięty, jak czająca się do skoku pantera. – Calibanie, Skrzydlaku! – Teraz prostuje się dumnie, jakby miał powód. Okazuje się, że to daje dobry efekt, bo napawa resztę otuchą.

- Wolny Strzelcu! – przywołuje Lok.

- Iiiiidź, Sabrielo! – głos Sophie niesie się echem.

- Gareon! – Nie mam zamiaru być gorsza. – Kilthane!

- Dalej, na nich! – komenderuje Grier.

- Sophie, chroń Petera! – nakazuje Dante, widząc rzucających się do ataku ludzi DeFoe. Czy on się nigdy nie uczy na błędach?! Ona złamała mu kostkę!

A tam, nie moja sprawa, muszę dbać o siebie. Takiej walki dawno nie przeżyłam. Bywało ciężko, ale nigdy nie miałam przeciw sobie prawie czterokrotnej przewagi… Bijatyki nie ułatwia fakt, że co chwila ktoś obrywa wodnym pociskiem z pyska Gargulca. Sabriela już odpadła, Sophie została sama przeciw dwóm Karłom. Na szczęście osłania ją Lok. W takim razie opieka nad przewodnikiem spada na mnie. Ja i Gareon osłaniamy Petera przed naporem Garniturów.

- Musimy przebić się przez Garnitury, zanim DeFoe dotrze do Tytana! – krzyczy Dante. – Pustka! – posyła urok w wodę u swoich stóp.

Moc rozdziela taflę na dwie fale, które zmiatają na boki ludzi DeFoe. No patrzcie, Mojżesz się znalazł. Dante z pomocą Szybkiego Ognia przebiega pod zamykającymi się ścianami wody, powalając jeszcze dwóch Garniturów, na których po chwili leją się z dwóch stron wodospady, przygniatając ich do dna.

- Uważaj! – ostrzega go Lok, niestety, za późno; Dante obrywa po głowie od Gargulca. Trafiony w kark strumieniem wody, spada prosto w zielonkawą toń.

- Dante! – krzyczy Lok, kiedy mężczyzna się nie wynurza.

Zamieram na chwilę. Debilu, nie waż się utonąć. Zepsułbyś wszystko.

Po chwili mokry jak szczur kanałowy Vale wystawia głowę nad powierzchnię, prychając i plując. Grzeczny chłopiec. Już uspokojona, wracam do walki z uśmiechem. No co? Byłoby mi bardzo przykro, gdyby ktoś inny odwalił za mnie robotę, która miała mi przynieść sławę i poważanie.

Mina mi rzednie, kiedy Karły rozszarpują mojego Kilthane'a. Jest nas coraz mniej, a Garnitury czują się coraz pewniej. Nie przeszkadza im nawet polatujący nad naszymi głowami Lok, który nie wiedzieć po co przywołał Kipperina. Obecność podobnego do ćmy Tytana nie przechyli szali zwycięstwa na naszą stronę, gdyż oprócz użyczania swoich skrzydeł jest całkowicie bezużyteczny. Chyba że umie bzyczeć. Wtedy wkurzy ich na śmierć jak natrętna mucha.

Uwielbiam swoje czarne poczucie humoru. Dzięki niemu żadna sytuacja nie wydaje się zbyt poważna, by z niej żartować. Nawet fakt, że Garnitury odcięły nam jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki, a żeby przeżyć deszcz uroków, musimy co chwila wzmacniać wzniesione wokół nas osłony.

Tylko Lok został na zewnątrz bariery i coś kombinuje. Najpewniej próbuje zostać pierwszą ofiarą, podlatując tak blisko Gargulca. A nie mówiłam? Tytan trafia Kipperina i Lok wpada wprost do wody. Teraz tylko bezradnie gapi się na kamiennego kolosa.

- Mamy przewagę liczebną, Dante Vale – zauważa oczywistość Grier, stając naprzeciw naszego lidera. – Poddaj się, zanim komuś stanie się krzywda.

Nic dziwnego, że Grier stawia takie żądania. Vale nie prezentuje się równie imponująco, co wcześniej, klęcząc w wodzie i grzebiąc w rzadkim mule. Czego on tam szuka? Odbiło mu? Niektórzy naprawdę kiepsko znoszą porażki…

- Może i jest was wielu, ale żaden z was nie jest potężniejszy od… - dopiero teraz orientuję się, że Dante podnosi z dna amulet - METAGOLEMA!

Grier i Garnitury cofają się z przerażenia, kiedy kolos wyrasta spod ziemi u boku Dantego. Wielka pięść Tytana powala dwóch sługusów Griera, ten zaś umyka, zanim spada kolejny cios.

- Świetnie! – wyrywa mi się, kiedy Metagolem i Caliban kończą z Łamaczem.

Dante odwraca się do mnie, jakby zdziwiony, że usłyszał z moich ust pochwałę. Och, no dobra. Wkurzyłeś mnie dzisiaj, ale mogę ci to wybaczyć. W końcu ja wykręcę ci o wiele lepszy numer i wtedy odpłacę ci za wszystkie głupie odzywki i zachowania. A na razie ciesz się moim uznaniem jak ochłapem ze stołu.

- To co, kończymy? – proponuje mi, jakbyśmy mieli właśnie zwijać piknik. I jakbyśmy się wcześniej wcale nie sprzeczali.

- Kończymy – odpowiadam energicznie i oboje przybieramy postawę bojową.

- PUSTKA!

Mogłoby się wydawać, że to my narobiliśmy tyle hałasu, ale… kiedy nasza moc już rzuca ludźmi DeFoe o ścianę, huk nadal nie ustaje. Odwracamy się oboje jak na komendę i obserwujemy w osłupieniu, jak Gargulec rozsypuje się na pojedyncze głazy, które spadają w dół jak morderczy grad.

- Nie! – krzyczę.

Cholera, najpierw Dante zwinął mi Metagolema, a teraz nie dostanę również Gar-Ghoula?!

- Spokojnie! – podbiega do nas Lok. – To nie był Tytan! To tylko jakaś magiczna pułapka.

- Lok odkrył ją, skanując gargulca holotomem, a ja dezaktywowałam swoimi rodowymi mocami! – tłumaczy Sophie, podążająca jego śladami.

- No, no – rzuca z uznaniem Dante. – Dobrze się spisaliście! Widzę, że nie na darmo pożyczyłem ci holotom – uśmiecha się do Lamberta, który tylko skromnie spuszcza wzrok.

- Tak, na coś się przydały twoje manewry z Kipperinem – przyznaję, już uspokojona i dzięki temu łaskawsza. Mam jeszcze szanse zdobyć Gar-Ghoula.

A raczej: miałabym, gdyby nie jeden nadgorliwy przodownik.

- Zhalio, Lok, Sophie, zajmijcie się Grierem – prosi Dante. Powiedziałabym, że już jest zajęty, gdyż Metagolem zapewnia mu dużo rozrywki. Chcę zaprotestować, ale Dante przywołuje Calibana i zanim udaje mi się cokolwiek powiedzieć, znika nam z oczu, z pomocą Hiperskoku pokonując drogę w górę zniszczonego monumentu.

- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie mam zamiaru zawieść Dantego – odzywa się poważnie Sophie.

Zaciskam zęby. Co mam zrobić? Wszyscy cieszą się na kopanie tyłków, jakby to była majówka. A ja chcę dostać Gar-Ghoula. Tymczasem ten zarośnięty palant po raz kolejny sprzątnie nagrodę… Uch. Dante Vale, znowu cię nie znoszę.

Całe szczęście, że mam się na kim wyżyć.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 16:32**

**Jaskinia Gar-Ghoula**

**Rouen, Francja**

Kiedy w końcu przepędzamy Griera i Garnitury i udajemy się tajnym korytarzem do legowiska Gar-Ghoula, znajdujemy tam Dantego – z tyłkiem w kałuży wody wygląda jak przerośnięty, obsikany niemowlak.

- Fantastycznie – mruczy z przekąsem, oglądając swój zdezelowany prochowiec i podnosząc się na nogi.

- Co się tutaj stało?! – pyta Sophie.

- Uciekł nam – odpowiada, po czym dodaje ponuro: – Z Gar-Ghoulem.

Zwieram szczęki, żeby nie przegryźć mu tętnicy. Patałach, żeby dać się wystrychnąć na dudka komuś pokroju DeFoe… Stracił Gar-Ghoula, MOJEGO Gar-Ghoula! Za to też będzie musiał słono zapłacić. Jego rachunek coraz bardziej się wydłuża… nie wiem, czy starczy całej jego skóry, żeby wypisać na niej, co jest mi winny. Kiedyś to sprawdzę…

- Ale jak?! – nie może uwierzyć Sophie. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że cały nasz wysiłek był na nic i Organizacja wygrała?!

- Nie żyjemy w optymistycznej bajeczce – przypominam jej chłodno, wciąż nie mogąc przeżyć straty Tytana. – Czasami przegrywamy.

- To jest… - Sophie przez moment nie może znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa - okropne!

- Nie udało nam się? To wszystko… było na darmo? – dopytuje Peter. Raaany, głuchy czy jak? Tak, spieprzyliście sprawę, dotarło?!

Zapada grobowe milczenie. Suuuper, stypa u Gar-Ghoula.

- Hej, słuchajcie! – rzuca w naszą stronę Lok, siląc się na pełen wigoru ton, jakby przezwyciężał nasz marazm. – Wszystkie pozostałe posążki trzymają JEDEN przedmiot OBURĄCZ… - zauważa Lok.

- Och, daj sobie spokój! – fuka Sophie, która przycupnęła na schodach jak kłębuszek zmartwień. – Nie możesz zrozumieć, że przegraliśmy?! Nie możesz tego zmienić, to koniec! – gorączkuje się, machając rękami. Raaany, jeszcze histerii nam tutaj brakowało.

- To na pewno jakiś trop! – nie daje za wygraną Lok. – Albo wskazówka! Gargulec włada wodą, tak?

- Przestań! – warczy Sophie.

- Daj mu szansę – ucisza ją nagle Dante, podchodząc do Loka. Hm, może faktycznie warto się przyjrzeć odkryciu Lamberta. Nie zaszkodzi, najwyżej nic się nie stanie. Gorzej już być nie może.

- Spójrzcie, tutaj jest otwór! – Lok pokazuje ubytek w rzeźbionym naczyniu w łapach gargulca. – Dzban jest dziurawy.

- Pewnie został uszkodzony podczas walki – stwierdzam.

- No jasne, potrzebujemy wody! – Lok mnie nie słucha; o mały włos nie uderza mnie w twarz, kiedy sięga do plecaka po swoją manierkę. Odkręca ją i powoli wlewa zawartość do dzbana.

Za naszymi plecami rozlega się szuranie; odwracamy się i patrzymy jak urzeczeni, jak jeden z posągów odsuwa się, odsłaniając…

- Tajemne przejście! – rozpromienia się Sophie.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, Lok! – wyznaje Cherit. – To było niesamowite!

- Dobra robota, dzieciaku – rzuca z uśmiechem Dante; chociaż starał się brzmieć trochę lekceważąco, wyczuwam w jego głosie autentyczny podziw. – Miałem nadzieję, że znajdziemy tu więcej niż tylko Gar-Ghoula.

- W jakim sensie: więcej? – dziwi się Sophie.

- Starożytne sekrety bywają potężniejsze od Tytanów… - tłumaczy Dante - i myślę, że taki właśnie odkrył Lok.

- Myślę, że po prostu miał fart – trochę studzę towarzystwo wzajemnej adoracji, chociaż też jestem zadowolona, że nie zmarnowaliśmy całego dnia.

- Przepraszam, że w ciebie zwątpiłam, Lok – Sophie nie brzmi tak jak zwykle, kiedy zwraca się do Loka. Wydaje się szczerze zakłopotana.

- Dajcie spokój z tymi przeprosinami! – obrusza się chłopak, chyba trochę zawstydzony. Cóż, przyzwyczaił się do tego, że ciągle się nim pomiata, więc tyle pochlebstw naraz może mu zaszkodzić. – Chodźmy wreszcie! Jestem ciekaw, co tam jest…

- Nie tylko ty… - zauważa Dante, nabierając nowych sił. – Ruszajmy.

A co wy na to, żeby po drodze zgubić przewodnika-zawalidrogę?


	6. Rozdział 6: Kłopotliwe dziewice

**15 czerwca 2009, poniedziałek, godz. 16:47**

**Podziemia jaskini Gar-Ghoula**

**Rouen, France**

Cóż, Peter jednak został z nami. Nie udało mi się go subtelnie wepchnąć w jakiś boczny korytarz i przypadkowo zablokować wejścia. A szkoda. Po co nam agent, który nie zna ani jednego uroku, a kiedy w końcu chce się przydać, aktywuje pułapkę, przed którą został ostrzeżony?!

Łapię krótkie, płytkie oddechy po tym, jak udało mi się wylądować poza otwierającą się u naszych stóp przepaścią. W którą właśnie wpada nasza etatowa ciamajda. Nie, akurat nie mówię o Peterze, tylko o Loku. Wygląda na to, że po paru momentach pozytywnego zaskoczenia wraca do normalności, bo oczywiście nie udało mu się zeskoczyć w odpowiednim momencie z zapadni i teraz leci wprost na szczerzące się u dołu ostre szpikulce.

- NIEEEE! – krzyczy Sophie, ale oczywiście nie robi nic, żeby mu pomóc. Aha, czyli przetrwają najsilniejsi. OK., to ja też się nie wyrywam z łapaniem go.

Wrzask Loka niesie się w ciasnej przestrzeni.

- Szybciej Lok, bo nie zdążysz! – popędza go Cherit. Nie zdąży z czym? Z zamienieniem się w sito?

Muszę się odsunąć, kiedy uskrzydlona plama wystrzela spoza zamykającego się włazu i ląduje na drewnianym pomoście kryjącym pułapkę.

- Tak! Udało ci się! – woła Cherit do klęczącego na podłodze chłopaka, którego oplatają macki Kipperina. No, no, czyli jednak nieźle go opanował, skoro przywołał go w takiej sytuacji. Na nic więcej chyba nie starcza mu siły, bo Tytan natychmiast po spełnieniu swojej powinności wraca do amuletu.

- O mały włos, Lok – komentuje Dante, obserwując lekko trzęsącego się, oblanego zimnym potem Lamberta. Taaa, jakby dzieciak sam nie zauważył, że prawie przebito go jak szaszłyk.

- Przepraszam, panie Vale – odzywa się zakłopotany Peter. – Nie wiedziałem…

No cóż, w sumie ja też nie pomyślałabym, że zapalenie latarki sprowadzi na nas śmiertelne zagrożenie. Przewodnik jest w pewien sposób usprawiedliwiony.

- W porządku, wiem, że nie jesteś Łowcą – rzuca Dante. Tak, to się da zauważyć. – Nie masz pojęcia, w co się wpakowałeś…

- Wiecie, myślę, że to samo można powiedzieć o Loku – komentuje uszczypliwie Sophie. Jakby już zapomniała, że to ona pierwsza zaczęła piszczeć, kiedy groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo… Rozdwojenie osobowości czy co?

- Hej, może trochę szacunku?! – oburza się chłopak, co pomaga mu wygrać ze strachem i podnieść się w końcu na lekko drżące nogi. - Poradziłem sobie, jak widzisz, jeszcze żyję, no nie?!

Sophie nie zwraca już na niego uwagi. Jeśli Lambert chce zdobyć jej względy, polecam mu wpakowanie się w kolejne tarapaty. To najwyraźniej działa. Ewentualnie niech zapuści brodę, założy dziadowski prochowiec i wyhoduje trochę więcej mięśni, bo aktualnie Sophie wgapia się cielęcym wzrokiem w Dantego. Jakby było na co patrzeć…

- Dante, jak to możliwe, że latarka Petera aktywowała pułapkę, a twój urok nie? – zastanawia się dziewczyna, oczekując odpowiedzi swojego guru.

Właśnie, mnie też to ciekawi. Podobnie jak to, skąd wiedział, że tu jest pułapka… Jedno spojrzenie i już wydał werdykt. To było niezłe. Chociaż w świetle jego ostatnich porażek i błędów nie tłumaczyło, jak został najlepszym Łowcą Fundacji.

- Burza Błysków to magiczne światło. Przeszedłem, bo tylko Łowcy mają tu wstęp – tłumaczy Vale z uśmiechem samozadowolenia.

A szkoda, chciałabym zobaczyć, czy jego płaszcz sprawdziłby się jako spadochron. Albo paralotnia.

- Czemu? – dziwi się Lok, podążając za swoim nauczycielem, który aktualnie bada widoczne przed nami drzwi.

- Cóż, myślę, że to miejsce to tajna baza Łowców sprzed setek lat – stwierdza Dante, otwierając je przed nami.

Kolejna sekretna komnata? Zaczynam mieć przesyt surowych, zimnych jak cholera miejsc, gdzie hulają przeciągi i wiszą pajęczyny. Czy średniowieczni Łowcy naprawdę nie odczuwali chociaż znikomej potrzeby ciepła, przytulności i odrobiny luksusu? Nie oczekuję perskich dywanów, ale kominek byłby tutaj w sam raz. Chyba że cała kasa przeznaczona na wystrój poszła w marmurowe rzeźby i stare obrazy.

- Czy to Joanna D'Arc? – Sophie przygląda się jednemu z nich. Mimo odłażącej farby i warstwy kurzu pokrywającej płótno, da się na nim rozpoznać kobietę w aureoli światła, dowodzącą grupą żołnierzy.

- Musiała być ostatnią Łowczynią, która korzystała z tej kryjówki – domyśla się Dante, podchodząc do usytuowanego w głębi komnaty ołtarza, który od razu rzuca się w oczy. No wiecie, znajduje się naprzeciw wejścia, na podwyższeniu, i jest jedynym meblem, na jaki skusiła się ascetyczna Dziewica Orleańska. Podejrzewam, że kiedy chciała trochę odetchnąć po wyniszczających kampaniach, klęczała na grochu.

- Więc Joanna D'Arc była Łowczynią?! – nie dowierza Lok.

- Cóż, jeśli była Łowczynią i posiadała wyjątkowego Tytana… albo moc, to tłumaczyłoby jej wizje, które ponoć ukazywały jej przyszłość... – rozmyśla na głos Peter, który, z braku lepszego zajęcia, łazi za mną jak cień. Super. Już wolałam, kiedy zajmowała się nim Sophie.

- Jedna z najpotężniejszych kobiet w całej historii… - szepcze z czcią Sophie. - Zginęła tylko kilka mil stąd! Wiecie, ogólnie wierzy się, że była potomkinią królewskiego rodu… - dodaje, dotykając jednej z rzeźb.

- Musiała mieć błękitną krew – oceniam, obserwowana martwym wzrokiem kamiennej wojowniczki. - Wielka moc zwykle idzie w parze ze szlachetnym nazwiskiem rodowym… Nawet takim jak twoje – dodaję kąśliwie w stronę pleców rudej. No co? Tak się chwali swoim pochodzeniem, niech się przyzwyczai, że nie wszyscy będą się tym zachwycać. Naprawdę nie ma czym.

Casterwillówna odwraca się gwałtownie, rzucając mi złe spojrzenie. Krzyżuję ramiona i pochylam się w jej stronę, jakby ją podjudzając. No, dawaj, skarbie. Spróbuj mnie tknąć, a przekonasz się, jak załatwiam swoich wrogów.

- Hej… - głos Dantego przerywa pojedynek na sztyletujące spojrzenia. Obie odwracamy się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Właśnie podniósł z ołtarza zakurzony plik kartek, niedbale zszyty kawałkiem sznurka. - To jej notatki… i jednocześnie klucz do naszego następnego kroku.

- No to na co czekamy? – pyta Lok. – Musimy stąd jak najszybciej wyjść i przejrzeć je w spokoju!

Wszyscy faceci patrzą na nas wyczekująco. Sophie prycha wyniośle i prostuje się z godnością.

- Ja chociaż nie muszę ukrywać swojego pochodzenia – wypala z całą nagromadzoną od początku znajomości pogardą, odsuwając się ode mnie, jakbym nie myła się od tygodnia.

Trzymajcie mnie. Trzymajcie mnie, bo wyrwę jej te bujne arystokratyczne loczki, wydrapię zielone ślepia i porozdzieram markowe ciuszki na strzępy. A na koniec sprawdzę, czy naprawdę krwawi na niebiesko, pieprzona królewna...

Pozwalam wszystkim się wyprzedzić. Obserwuję ich, kiedy kolejno wychodzą przez drzwi. Plecy Sophie działają na mnie jak płachta na byka, opięte bordową bluzką. Zastanawiam się, czy z tej odległości Jadowy Kieł wyrządziłby jej krzywdę większą niż potknięcie się i podrapanie zadartego noska… Muszę zacisnąć dłoń w pięść i rąbnąć nią o kolumnę, żeby się uspokoić. Zaciskam zęby, teraz skupiona bardziej na bólu otartych palców.

- Idziesz, Zhalio? – odzywa się Dante; jego głos odbija się od ścian, dociera do mnie ze wszystkich stron.

Rzucam mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. Też masz wyczucie, facet. Odpowiadam trochę zbyt ostro:

- Idę.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 18:02**

**Pociąg z Rouen do Paryża**

**Francja**

Dante od blisko pół godziny przeglądał dziennik Joanny D'Arc, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie w nim jakąś dodatkową wskazówkę, którą dotychczas pomijał, drobny szczegół, który mógłby ułatwić im zadanie. Niby wszystko wydawało się przejrzyste – wspólnymi siłami udało im się ustalić, że powinni kierować się do paryskiej katedry Notre Dame i odszukać tam wejście do podziemi, gdzie najwyraźniej Dziewica Orleańska ukryła mistyczny pierścień, prawdopodobnie źródło swego wizjonerskiego talentu. Szczęśliwie średniowieczna jasnowidzka zawarła w dzienniku mapę obszaru pod Paryżem, jednak samo dostanie się tam stanowiło pewien problem – wieszczka bowiem opisała drogę do artefaktu szeregiem zagadek i instrukcji, które jak na razie nawet po kilkukrotnym przestudiowaniu nie nabierały sensu. Może kiedy dotrą na miejsce, wszystko stanie się jasne i klarowne… Obecność Petera byłaby bardzo pomocna, zwłaszcza że znał starofrancuski i mógłby tłumaczyć instrukcje, jednak musieli go zostawić w szpitalu Fundacji – tylko opóźniałby poszukiwania, zwłaszcza w tak trudnym terenie. Poradzą sobie i w piątkę. Szczególnie jeśli Cherit w ciągu całego swojego długiego życia przyswoił trochę dawnych dialektów.

Rozejrzał się. Przez pewien czas tak zatracił się w czytaniu, że nie zwracał uwagi na to, co robi reszta. Aż dziwne, że ta cisza nie wydała mu się podejrzana. Chociaż w przedziale byli jedynymi pasażerami, normalnie cała gromadka robiła sporo hałasu. Przez okno dostrzegł, że dzieciaki wybyły na podest za wagonem – Sophie co chwila pokazywała coś Lokowi w oddali, opowiadając o tym z ożywieniem, a on patrzył na nią jak zaczarowany, bardziej zafascynowany jej gestami i mimiką niż tym, co mówiła. Cóż, natura widocznie interesowała go tylko w postaci szkolnych koleżanek. Obok łokcia opartego o barierkę Lamberta przycupnął rozmarzony Cherit, rozkoszujący się widokami i letnim słońcem. Zhalia natomiast pozostała na miejscu; z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi wbijała niewidzący wzrok w szybę, nieczuła na przesuwające się wokół krajobrazy. Cała jej postawa, głównie napięte mięśnie, paznokcie wbite w skórę niczym pazury oraz groźnie zwężone w szparki oczy, wymownie przekazywała jej nastrój – w środku kipiała ze złości.

- Zhalio… - zaczął ostrożnie. – Coś nie tak?

Obrzuciła go wściekłym spojrzeniem; jej twarz ściągnęła się jak pysk rozdrażnionej pumy.

- Ależ skąd – fuknęła tylko i znowu odwróciła się do okna. W wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczyło to zapewne „I weź się odpieprz".

Oczywiście Dante mógłby to zrobić, ale obawiał się, że to nie jest najlepsza metoda rozwiązywania problemów – bowiem że Zhalię coś męczy, to było pewne. Domyślał się również, co wprawiło ją w zły humor.

- Chyba nie przejęłaś się spięciem z Sophie? – zapytał wprost. Podchody to zdecydowanie nie była jego ulubiona zabawa.

Prychnęła z pogardą jak kotka pogłaskana pod włos.

- Nie mam zamiaru zawracać sobie głowy tą rozkapryszoną księżniczką, która nie zna życia – odparła dumnie.

- To dobrze, bo już myślałem, że naprawdę sądzisz, że prawdziwa moc kryje się tylko w arystokratycznym nazwisku… - dodał przebiegle, udając, że nadal kartkuje dziennik sławnej Joanny.

- Nie do końca – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Jest jeden wyjątek.

- Jesteś wyjątkowo miła – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, zdmuchując z nosa kosmyk włosów.

Znowu otaksowała go od góry do dołu, ale tym razem jej oblicze bardziej pasowało do tego, co prezentowała na co dzień. Zwłaszcza kiedy uśmiechnęła się cierpko.

- A ty wyjątkowo zarozumiały – odcięła się z nutką pobłażania. – Nie nadymaj się. Mówiłam o sobie.

Zbity z tropu, odchrząknął krótko, nie wiedząc, co właściwie powinien na to odpowiedzieć. Zhalia zaśmiała się pod nosem, jakby chciała mu osłodzić swój docinek – i nawet jej się udało. Miała bardzo przyjemny śmiech – cichy, jakby rodzaj miękkiego pomruku.

- Nie przejmuj się – uspokoiła go. – I tak prezentujesz się najlepiej z całej tej szalonej kompanii.

- I to mnie miało pocieszyć, taaak? – mruknął sceptycznie, świadomy, że jego konkurencją byli: niezdarny piętnastolatek, jego grymaśna, przemądrzała koleżanka oraz strachliwy Tytan.

- Masz już jedną fankę, nie potrzebujesz kolejnej – odpowiedziała przekornie. – Czasem się zastanawiam, kto tu kogo wynajmuje… bo ona się zachowuje jak twój ochroniarz.

Zaśmiał się. Wyraźnie się z nim droczyła… ale, co dziwne, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej się trochę rozchmurzyła i cały przedział nie był już wypełniony bijącą od niej elektrycznością.

- No tak, bo właśnie ja najbardziej potrzebuję ochrony w postaci drobnej, zielonej piętnastolatki…

- Zaraz wysiadamy.

Sophie stanęła w drzwiach. Jej nienaturalnie kamienna mina wskazywała na to, że doskonale słyszała ostatnią uwagę. Dantemu zrobiło się głupio. Może i nie powiedział nic obraźliwego, ale Casterwillówna niekoniecznie musiała słyszeć jego szczerą opinię na swój temat. Odkaszlnął z zakłopotaniem. Natomiast Zhalia tylko znowu założyła ręce na piersi i zerknęła na nią z ukosa.

- O popatrz – rzuciła kąśliwie. – Musieliśmy się skąpać w blasku twojej spostrzegawczości, żeby to zauważyć.

Dante posłał jej błagalne spojrzenie; udała, że tego nie widzi, z satysfakcją unosząc głowę wyżej. Widocznie uznała, że rachunki zostały wyrównane, i nie mogła tego nie oznajmić swojej ofierze postawą zwycięzcy.

Vale z trudem powstrzymał ciężkie westchnienie. Praca z kobietami wcale nie była taka prosta, jak się mogło wydawać.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 18:21**

**Katedra Notre Dame**

**Paryż, Francja**

Przyznam, że sytuacja ma swoje plusy. Chociaż ścięłam się z Casterwillówną i teraz obie dyszymy nienawiścią, nie mogąc nawet na siebie patrzeć, przynajmniej królewna nie kłapie dziobem, wybierając pełne politowania milczenie. To akurat moja specjalność, ale niech się uczy od najlepszych. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że zaraz wrócą chłopcy, którzy aktualnie badają, gdzie są skierowane „oczy Naszej Pani" ze wskazówki, którą odnalazł Dante. Lok uważa, że oczami tymi są gargulce na rogach wież. Jeden z nich jest podobny do tego z jaskini Gar-Ghoula i to on stał się naszym punktem zaczepienia. Właściwie nie wiem, czemu oni się tym zajmują – mogli posłać Cherita. Zamiast tego zostawili go z nami. Być może obawiali się, że inaczej się pozabijamy. Słusznie. Mam w zanadrzu parę narzędzi, które świetnie by się do tego nadawały…

- Moje panie… – odzywa się Cherit z torby Loka, pozostawionej na chodniku przy naszych stopach. – Myślę, że dla całej misji byłoby lepiej, gdybyście się pogodziły…

- To nie ja zaczęłam tę sprzeczkę – odpowiada Sophie, wstrząsając rudą grzywą jak narowista klacz.

- Ani ja – wzruszam ramionami. – Powiedziałam po prostu parę słów prawdy…

- Prawdy! – powtarza pogardliwie, wciąż odwrócona plecami. – Ciekawe, co o Casterwillach może wiedzieć ktoś, kto pojawia się znikąd i…

- I ratuje tyłek biednej damy w opałach – kończę zjadliwie. – Wtedy jakoś nikt nie miał mi za złe, że ZNIKĄD – akcentuję mocno - wkroczyłam do akcji…

- Dalibyśmy sobie radę bez tej wątpliwej pomocy, która naraziła nas na dodatkowe koszty! – wciąż wypomina mi te zbite szyby.

- Och, jasne, lepiej byłoby zapłacić własną skórą! – ironizuję. - Tylko nie wiem, czy to by wyrównało rachunki – z taką cerą… - dodaję jadowicie. Haha, aż się zatchnęła z wrażenia.

- No, to było troszkę poniżej pasa, Zhalio – zauważa ostrożnie Cherit. – Wypominanie komuś wyglądu…

- Och, zamknij się – warczę, wbijając gargulca w osłupienie; jak niepyszny zamyka mordkę, jakby się bał, że oberwie. – Grzebanie w czyimś życiorysie również nie należy do czystych zagrywek!

- Prawda, tego też nie można nazwać kulturalnym, Sophie… - zgadza się ze mną niepewny malec.

- Siedź cicho! – gani go dziewczyna. – Jeszcze cię ktoś usłyszy!

- Was za to słychać bardzo dobrze – stwierdza Lok, podbiegając do nas. – Czemu tak krzyczycie?

- Panience Casterwill się wydaje, że może patrzeć na innych z góry – odpowiadam złośliwie.

- Ty…! – Sophie odwraca się na pięcie z dłońmi uformowanymi w szpony.

- Hej, hej, spokojnie! – Dante szybko kładzie rękę na jej ramieniu. – Nie zwracajmy na siebie uwagi przechodniów… Nie zapominajcie, co mówił Guggenheim: Organizacja również kręci się po Paryżu. Jeśli rzucimy im się w oczy, zaraz ściągną posiłki i nas gdzieś upolują.

Dziewczyna niechętnie opuszcza ramiona, chociaż jej oczy nadal pałają.

- Znaleźliście coś? – pyta, próbując opanować drżenie głosu.

- Tak – przyznaje Lok, podnosząc torbę z Cheritem i zarzucając ją sobie na plecy. – Chodźcie. Musimy znaleźć jeden kościół.

**Tego samego dnia, 18:39**

**Kościół w IV dzielnicy**

**Paryż, Francja **

- Wygląda na to, że to miejsce jest zamknięte od dłuższego czasu – stwierdza Dante, kiedy dobijamy do miejsca przeznaczenia i orientujemy się, że drzwi zabezpieczono łańcuchem z solidną kłódką. Taki grzeczny sposób na powiedzenie: „Wypad z baru".

Nie tak łatwo jednak wyprosić Łowcę. Dante wyciąga z kieszeni mały pokrowiec pełen przeróżnych wytrychów wszystkich rozmiarów i kształtów.

- Włamujemy się do kościoła?! – Sophie wygląda na oburzoną.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiada Dante, wybierając odpowiedni wytrych i wsuwając go w dziurkę. – Po prostu otworzę zamek, nie zepsuję go.

- To coś, co powinien wiedzieć każdy prawdziwy Łowca – podkreślam jadowicie. Sorry, ale jeszcze mi nie przeszło. Dopóki nie wyrwę paru rudych kłaków, nie przestanę chować urazy.

- Jak włamywać się do kościołów? – parska ironicznie dziewczyna.

- Jak wykonywać swoje zadania – odpowiadam wyniośle. – Nieważne, co staje mu na drodze.

- JESTEM prawdziwą Łowczynią, Zhalio! – warczy rozeźlona. U-hu, ktoś tu traci panowanie nad sobą. To nie po królewsku. – Jestem również dziedziczką rodu Casterwill i dlatego nie będziesz się do mnie odzywać w ten sposób!

- Hej! – Lok wpada między nas i rozdziela. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale Dante jakby… włamuje się do kościoła w biały dzień, więc może mogłybyście nie zwracać na nas uwagi innych?!

Mam zamiar znowu cisnąć jakimś mocarnym tekstem, ale w tym momencie opada łańcuch. Phi, po co Dantemu taki zestaw wytrychów, skoro i tak otworzył zamek wolniej niż ja zwykłą spinką?

- W porządku – oznajmia Dante, otwierając oba skrzydła drzwi. – Wchodzimy.

No i świetnie. Znowu pełno kurzu, miejsce straszy pustką i nieporządkiem, podłoga lepi się od brudu (podejrzewam robotę szczurów), nawet ołtarz nie wygląda zbyt imponująco, zupełnie łysy. Jedynie o architekturze można powiedzieć coś dobrego – kolumny i sklepienie, mimo braku konserwacji, nie zatraciły swojego dostojeństwa, również wzory na nich pozostają wyraźne i nieobtłuczone.

- Te witraże są przepiękne! – Cherit znajduje kolejną zaletę miejsca.

- Jesteście pewni, że to właściwy kościół? – powątpiewa Sophie. – Nie widzę żadnych wskazówek…

- Instynkt mi podpowiada, że rozpoznamy je, kiedy tylko je zobaczymy – odpowiada bez nerwów Dante.

To nas uspokoiłeś… Widziałam już ten twój 'instynkt' w akcji. Dlatego przejmuję sprawy w swoje ręce i udaję się na poszukiwania. Rozglądam się po wnętrzu, ale właściwie nie wiele się różni od innych opuszczonych kościołów. Może tym, że nie jest tu zupełnie mrocznie i ponuro. Z bocznej nawy dociera światło. Okazuje się, że znajdują się tam schody – prawdopodobnie na wieżę.

- Hej, chłopaki, na co dokładnie patrzył gargulec Naszej Pani? – dopytuję, mrużąc oczy w potoku blasku spływającym z góry.

- Na krzyż na szczycie kościoła – przypomina sobie Lok.

Wytężam wzrok, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek poza rażącym światłem. Wydaje mi się, że w górze coś błyszczy…

- Cóż, spójrzcie tutaj – przywołuję ich. – Krzyż jest tam, na szczycie dzwonnicy.

- Hej, promienie słońca trafiają stamtąd aż tutaj… - spostrzega Sophie, osłaniając oczy dłonią. – Jak?

- Odbijają się – tłumaczy Dante. – U góry jest lustro, które kieruje światło w dół.

- Tak jak wzrok gargulca! – domyśla się Lok, szczęśliwy, że on też coś niecoś rozumie.

Wszyscy spoglądamy pod nogi. Stoimy właśnie na okrągłej mozaice z płytek w przygaszonych kolorach ziemi. Światło słoneczne igrające na kafelkach uwidocznia błyszczące drobinki w kamieniu.

- To nawet ma jakiś sens… - przyznaje Sophie. – Ta poprzednia pułapka też miała związek z odbijaniem światła…

Nagły huk przerywa tę burzę mózgów. Nie wróży nic dobrego… bijące słońce wyklucza nagłą zmianę pogody i grzmoty. Ale mogło pojawić się inne zagrożenie…

- Zostańcie tutaj – nakazuje Dante i skrada się do wejścia. Stamtąd ma lepszy widok na DeFoe i jego ludzi, którzy właśnie maszerują środkiem kościoła jak wyjątkowo bojowo nastawiona zagraniczna wycieczka. – Znajdźcie sposób, żeby to otworzyć – zniża głos, żeby nie przyciągnąć tu Organizacji. - Zapewnię wam trochę czasu.

Że co? Z tego, co widzę, DeFoe przyprowadził sześcioro Garniturów i Griera… Jeśli każdy z nich przywoła chociażby jednego Tytana, to… A on sobie wmaszerowuje między nich, jakby to było stado potulnych owieczek. Rany, czy on nie umie liczyć?! Mają przewagę! A on ich jeszcze podjudza! Nie wiem, co dokładnie mówi, bo echo zniekształca słowa, ale po ich minach wnioskuję, że nieźle im dopiekł. Teraz go zmiażdżą!

- Pospieszmy się – nalega spięty Lok, chyba myśląc o tym samym.

- Jak niby mamy to otworzyć?! To jest wielka marmurowa płyta! – panikuje Sophie.

- Musi być do tego jakiś mechanizm… gdzieś… - Lok nerwowo przetrząsa okolicę w poszukiwaniu takiego urządzenia. Wątpię jednak, żeby znajdowało się w tak oczywistym miejscu, jakim jest ściana pod jedynym wiszącym w nawie obrazem…

Dante wciąż w jednym kawałku… i nawet nie rzucają się na niego jak psy na samotnego wilka. Po prostu on i DeFoe mierzą się spojrzeniami z dystansu. Jakby oceniali swoje siły. Między nimi stoi Grier, jednak po chwili cofa się ze zdegustowaną miną, odsłaniając swojego przełożonego. Czyżby nastąpił jakiś rozłam? Niezły ruch, Dante. Ale wątpię, żeby Organizacja zgodziła się na takie rozwiązanie sprawy… Pojedynek dżentelmenów nie wchodzi w grę. Może i dadzą mu takie poczucie, ale jeśli DeFoe przegra, i tak Dante zostanie rozszarpany przez jego ludzi. Tak to wygląda w tych kręgach.

- Co zrobimy?! – denerwuje się Sophie. – Mają nad nim ogromną przewagę!

Chociaż w czymś się zgadzamy…

- Dante mnie potrzebuje – oceniam, przestając nasłuchiwać i przygotowując się do wkroczenia na arenę.

- Nie, Zhalio! – protestuje dziewczyna, zupełnie zmieniając taktykę. Jakby chciała mi zrobić na przekór. – Kazał nam znaleźć rozwiązanie, żebyśmy mogli odszukać pierścień Arc!

No jasne. Mogłam się spodziewać, że zmieni front, kiedy tylko zdecyduję się działać.

- Więc to jest wasza metoda? – rzucam kpiąco. – Rzucacie jednego na pożarcie, żeby reszta mogła uciec z podkulonymi ogonami? W kryjówce w Rouen Lok musiał sam wydostać się z zapadni, a teraz wyciągamy popcorn i patrzymy, czy Dantemu też się teraz uda?

- Nie o to chodzi! – odpowiada z pasją. – Po prostu on wie, co robi! Tylko byśmy mu przeszkadzali!

- Tak, WY byście mu przeszkadzali – parskam. – Wątpię, żeby zaplanował walkę w pojedynkę. Ale mając za wsparcie dwójkę żółtodziobów, nie miał innego wyjścia.

Sophie robi się różowa ze złości… albo wstydu.

- Ciebie też nie zabrał – cedzi chłodno. – Ciekawe, czemu?

- Być może Dante obawiał się, że sami nie podołacie powierzonemu zadaniu – odpowiadam sucho.

- Albo po prostu zaliczył cię w poczet „zielonych piętnastolatek" – odpiera, naśladując wymowę Dantego.

Aha, więc tu cię boli, kotku.

- Zapomniałaś o drobnej – podpowiadam usłużnie.

- Drobna nie jesteś na pewno – odpala. – Zwłaszcza w tych spodniach.

- Insynuujesz coś?! – szarpię się, wystawiając przed siebie pięść.

- Że masz wielki tyłek! – cedzi, zaciskając obie dłonie.

- Przynajmniej nie muszę nosić spódnicy, żeby to ukryć! – syczę wściekle.

- Dziewczyny! – przerywa nam Lok, odciągając ode mnie Sophie, która o mało nie skoczyła mi do gardła. – Po pierwsze, nie hałasujcie, bo nas wykryją! A po drugie… Im szybciej otworzymy właz, tym szybciej Dante będzie mógł przerwać walkę. Więc pomóżcie mi zamiast się kłócić, OK.?

Ten argument mnie przekonuje. No co? Nie chcę, żeby Dantego rozerwali na strzępy. Ułożyłam sobie już scenariusz, według którego ma się rozwijać moja misja. I w żadnym akcie nie ma sceny, w której Dantego wykańczają ludzie DeFoe. Ostatni ruch należy do mnie. Jeśli teraz go sprzątną, wszystko się posypie. Ani Klaus, ani tym bardziej Profesor nie będą zachwyceni…

Poza tym… Nie kłamałam podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy sam na sam. Naprawdę uważam, że on jest najmniej irytującą częścią tego zespołu. Przynajmniej dobrze kontroluje paru Tytanów, nie potrzebuje wiecznego prowadzenia za rączkę i nie ma fochów o byle co. Czasem nawet bywa zabawny. Ledwo powstrzymałam mniej dystyngowane parsknięcie śmiechem na widok jego skonsternowanej miny w pociągu, kiedy mu tak pojechałam. Powinnam zrobić wtedy zdjęcie i zaktualizować je w jego Fundacyjnym profilu. Czołowy agent zgaszony jednym celnym tekstem, zmieszany jak panienka!

- No dobra – zgadzam się jako pierwsza; w końcu nie będę się zachowywać jak rozwydrzona nastolatka. – Co proponujesz?

- Pamiętacie, jak działała pierwsza pułapka Joanny D'Arc? Tylko światło Łowców pozwoli nam przejść! Spróbujmy zaświecić w te lustra w górze!

No, to jest jakaś myśl, i to zaskakująca jak na chłopaka, którego nie podejrzewałam o inteligencję przekraczającą poziom ślimaka winniczka. Tylko że…

- Zorientują się, że tu jesteśmy! – Kurde, to niepokojące, że rudzielec czyta mi w myślach… Spieprzaj z mojej głowy!

- Ale musimy coś zrobić, i to szybko! – nie poddaje się Lok. – Jak długo Dante będzie mógł walczyć?!

Wychylam się nieco zza węgła, kontrolując sytuację. Chyba nie za długo… Wprawdzie poradził sobie jakoś z dwoma Karłami, a Caliban uchronił go przed atakiem Gar-Ghoula, ale oberwał jego łapą w głowę i przeorawszy tyłkiem podłogę, uderzył o jedną z poprzewracanych ławek. Przez moment się nie porusza, zamroczony, ale po chwili rozciera sobie potylicę. No, żyjesz. Twoje szczęście.

- Jakoś sobie radzi – informuję ich – ale lepiej nie przeciągajcie struny.

Dzieciaki wymieniają spojrzenia.

- Mamy tylko jedną szansę – stwierdza Sophie, cała spięta. – Kiedy użyję mocy, zbiegną się tu Garnitury…

- Nie mamy czasu! Po prostu spróbuj, Sophie! – naciska Lok.

- Tylko pamiętaj, że to był twój pomysł! – ostrzega go dziewczyna, po czym celuje w górę i krzyczy!: - Puls Światła!

Pocisk z impetem mknie w górę, rykoszetuje i wraca. Dzieciaki rozbiegają się na boki, zanim promień uderza w kamienną rozetę u ich stóp… i odwraca ją w poprzek, jak pokrywę studzienki kanalizacyjnej.

- Zadziałało! – nie dowierza Sophie.

Podbiegam, żeby się o tym przekonać na własne oczy. Faktycznie. Droga w dół stoi przed nami otworem. Odwracam się, szukając wzrokiem Dantego, i daję mu sygnał, tak na wypadek, gdyby nie usłyszał czy też nie zobaczył naszej akcji. Dostrzega to. OK., wykonałam swoją powinność.

- Dalej, do środka – popycham tę dwójkę.

- A Dan… - zaczyna Sophie, do połowy zanurzona.

- Już wie – bez ceregieli wciskam jej głowę pod powierzchnię, po czym pakuję się za nią. Lok wskoczył z drugiej strony, jest już na dole.

- Spójrzcie na to! – zachwyca się.

No, rzeczywiście jest co podziwiać… Jesteśmy pod ziemią, otaczają nas ciemne skały i na dodatek zamarzniemy na kość, jak będziemy tak dalej stać. Chociaż… światło z góry, padając na kamienie, załamuje się na ich lśniących jak ostrza noży krawędziach i migoce na gładkich bokach. Można by pomyśleć, że te zwykłe bloki to szlachetne onyksy. Dobra, ale teraz nie czas na obserwacje geologiczne.

- Ruszcie się – ponaglam ich.

- Ale gdzie Dante? – niepokoi się Sophie.

- Zaraz tu będzie - zapewniam ją.

Jakby w odpowiedzi rozlega się tupot męskich butów. Ani Grier, ani DeFoe nie biegają w ten sposób… i żaden nie nosi płaszcza.

- Dante! Jesteś cały! – oddycha z ulgą Sophie, kiedy Vale przestaje być tylko cieniem w mroku.

- Robimy tu sobie postój?! – rzucam kwaśno. Sorry, ja nie będę się tutaj roztkliwiać. Jak powiedziałam, jedna fanka mu wystarczy.

- Nie, naszym priorytetem jest pierścień Arc – Dante podbiega do nas. – Jeśli posiada tyle mocy, ile myślę, przyda nam się w walce z Organizacją… - Odwraca się, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniawszy, i unosząc rękę, woła zmienionym, ostrym głosem: - Pustka!

Sypiące się ze sklepienia głazy zagradzają przejście. Słyszę, że poza tą barierą kłębią się Garnitury. Dobry ruch. Zanim znajdą inne wejście, minie trochę czasu, którego teraz bardzo potrzebujemy.

- Dlaczego pierścień Arc jest tak ważny? – docieka Sophie. – Czym on jest?

- Nie jestem pewien – odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą Dante – ale niektórzy najpotężniejsi Tytani znajdują się w pierścieniach.

- Sądzisz, że w pierścieniu Arc może kryć się Legendarny Tytan? – oczy Sophie robią się okrągłe ze zdziwienia. Dante potwierdza mruknięciem, wyciągając holotom.

Legendarny Tytan? Więc o to idzie ta gra? Legendarni Tytani mają niezwykłą moc… Gdybym zdobyła takiego, wyśmiałabym każdego, kto oferowałby mi tuzin Metagolemów i Gar-Ghoulów…

Sophie potrzebuje chwili czasu, żeby przyswoić tę sensacyjną wiadomość. Niestety, ona ma chyba wieczną potrzebę ględzenia.

- Musimy być w paryskich katakumbach! – zauważa.

- Tak – przyznaje dla świętego spokoju Dante. – Badacze Fundacji sądzą, że wciąż istnieją tajemne, nieodkryte obszary tych grobowców.

- Nieodkryte do teraz… - poprawia Lok, nasz świeżo upieczony perfekcjonista. – Ale czym właściwie są te katakumby?

Co było niejasnego w słowie „grobowiec", pytam? Jeśli nie z lekcji, powinien pamiętać choćby z „Tomb Raidera". Nie wierzę, że nie grał czy też nie oglądał. Chociażby po to, żeby pogapić się na gibką Larę Croft lub jej filmowy odpowiednik, Angelinę Jolie…

- Cóż, pierwotnie były tu kamieniołomy, ale w siedemnastym wieku Francuzi zaczęli tutaj grzebać zmarłych – wyjaśnia chodząca encyklopedia.

- Zatrzymajcie się – przerywa im Dante, więc stajemy posłusznie. Naprzeciw nas zieją wyloty czterech tuneli. – W tym korytarzu jest coś dziwnego… Mam przeczucie, że to nie ślepy zaułek – prowadzi nas dalej.

Oglądam się, kiedy na moich rękach zaczynają igrać malutkie tęcze. Okazuje się, że to światło holotomu odbija się od kamieni, które lśnią jak sople lodu.

- Spójrzcie na te skały! – Lok też to zauważa. – Są super!

- To kryształy – rzuca niedbale Sophie, zdziwiona, jak można tego nie wiedzieć.

- Te notatki sugerują, żeby dotknąć „kamieni światła" – cytuje Dante – a ci o czystym sercu będą mogli przejść…

Pierwszy kładzie dłoń na ścianie. On ma mieć czyste serce? Taki zarozumiały dupek? Prawie trzydziestoletni facet? Jestem pewna, że aż się w nim kłębią świństwa. Nie wmówi mi na przykład, że ani razu nie gapił mi się w dekolt. Albo nie zapuścił żurawia pod spódniczkę Sophie. Zresztą, co tu długo szukać – jest kawalerem, ale na pewno lubi sobie podupczyć, a tego Dziewica Orleańska, która złożyła śluby czystości, na pewno by nie pochwaliła. Tylko czekam, aż go piorun trzaśnie.

A tu nic. No nie, nie wierzę. Co on jest, kurna?! Przeterminowany prawiczek?!

Podobnie Lok. Dzieciak dojrzewa, do jasnej ciasnej, i dopiero odkrywa, że jest facetem, więc na pewno się interesuje takimi sprawami. Może nie w praktyce, ale chociaż w teorii – to też podobno „nie wypada" szlachetnym młodzieńcom. Zresztą, powinien dostać po łbie za samą głupotę. Tak horrendalna też jest grzechem. Tymczasem on jak gdyby nigdy nic przesuwa dłonią po ścianie i komentuje lekko:

- Joanna d'Arc z pewnością miała coś do kryształów i światła…

No dobra, ale Sophie to już nie przejdzie. Przecież to sztandarowy przykład wrednej zołzy. Ciągle mi docina, jest zazdrosna, dręczy Loka. Poza tym w średniowieczu rude kobiety uważano za czarownice.

- Nie zapominaj, że miała wizje – mówi do Loka, dotykając kamienia. Przejście powoli się otwiera. – Nazywają to „jasnowidzeniem" nie bez powodu…

Cholera, jej też nie posłali do diabła.

Co to więc znaczy: „o czystym sercu"?! Nieważne; chyba i tak nie pasuję do tej definicji. Jestem podwójną agentką, gram w każdej sekundzie, mam niewyparzoną gębę, co chwila zastanawiam się, jak sprowadzić Dantego Vale'a na złą drogę… Jeśli dotknę tego kamienia, szlag mnie trafi na miejscu.

Raz kozie śmierć. Tylko szybko, dopóki nie patrzą. Omijam kryształ biegiem, nawet nie tknąwszy go palcem.

- ZHALIA! – słyszę tylko, zanim ogłusza mnie potworny rumor odrywających się kamieni, które spadają na mnie jak grad i powalają mnie na ziemię.

Przez moment wszystko jest czarne; muszę zamrugać, żeby ciemne plamy przestały mi latać mi przed oczami. Żyję? Chyba tak, skoro czuję piorunujący ból, który przez długą chwilę nie pozwala mi złapać tchu. Próbuję się rozejrzeć, ale kark mam sztywny, pewnie z nerwów. Mogę ruszać rękami, ale moje nogi… Gdzie są moje nogi?! Dobra, mam; to od nich promieniuje to tępe, kłujące pulsowanie. Przygniotło mi łydki, ale wciąż mam czucie, czyli jakoś się wyliżę.

- Trzymaj się! – krzyczy Lok; widzę rękawy jego niebieskiej bluzy, kiedy odgarnia na bok mniejsze odłamki.

- Nie, uwolnię się! – bronię się; jeśli on się zabierze do akcji ratunkowej, na pewno dojdzie do amputacji. – Nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy! Mogę to zrobić sama, przestańcie! – krzyczę coraz głośniej, widząc, jak zbliża się do mnie Sophie. O nie, teraz to już wiem na pewno, że mnie dobije. Szarpię się, kiedy chwyta mnie za ręce.

- Jesteśmy w tym razem – oznajmia poważnie. – Nieważne, jakie dzielą nas różnice.

- Na trzy – komenderuje Dante, biorąc się z Lokiem za największy głaz, który przygniata mnie od kolan w dół. Sophie wzmacnia uścisk. – Raz, dwa, trzy!

Pchają mocno, a w tym samym czasie Sophie wyciąga mnie. Wspólnymi siłami udaje im się wydostać mnie z pułapki. Próbuję się wyrwać z rąk dziewczyny najszybciej, jak się da, i ustać; przez chwilę sobie radzę, ale potem przeraźliwe mrowienie zmiękcza mi nogi jak galaretkę; muszę się przytrzymać ściany, żeby nie upaść.

- W porządku? – pyta z niepokojem Dante.

- Taaa… - odpowiadam z wahaniem; nie jest to najlepszy opis mojego stanu. – Po prostu chodźmy – udaję, że wszystko OK., niedbale otrzepując się z piasku.

Dantego to chyba nie przekonuje. Podchodzi do mnie i próbuje wziąć mnie pod ramię.

- Wszystko jest w porządku! – odsuwam się trochę zbyt gwałtownie.

- Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach – zaprzecza, ale już nie próbuje się zbliżyć. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało, że pułapka się aktywowała.

- Może… ja wiem… skończył jej się termin ważności? – rzuca Lok dla rozluźnienia atmosfery.

- Raczej któreś z nas ma nieczyste intencje – mówi głośno i wyraźnie Sophie, patrząc prosto na mnie.

- Chyba wiem, co się stało… - Cherit nagle wystawia łebek z torby. Prawie zapomnieliśmy o jego obecności… Tytan ma uszy położone po sobie i pełen poczucia winy wyraz pyszczka. – Nie dotknąłem kryształu… - wyznaje, patrząc na mnie ogromnymi, żółtymi oczami. - Przepraszam, Zhalio, nie sądziłem, że…

- Nikt nie sądził. To dotyczy chyba tylko Łowców – zaprzecza Sophie.

- Nie zostało to sprecyzowane – odpiera Dante. – Mówi się o „tych o czystych sercach".

- Czy Tytani mają serca? – wypala zupełnie bez wyczucia Lambert.

- No wiesz, Lok! – Cherit zerka na niego z wyrzutem, aż chłopakowi robi się głupio.

- Przepraszam – mamrocze, drapiąc się po głowie. – Chodzi mi o to, że wy… no, jesteście tworami duchowymi, czy jakoś tak to leciało.

- Czy ja ci wyglądam na ducha? – Malec nie dał się tak szybko udobruchać i teraz zerka na nastolatka z ukosa.

- Serce to tylko przenośnia – przerywa tę dysputę Dante. – Kiedyś wierzono, że to w nim mieści się jaźń… Nie tylko ludzka.

- Teraz twierdzi się, że osobowość człowieka to procesy mózgowe – Sophie jak zwykle musi się popisać. – Złożenie hormonów, połączenia nerwów…

- Gdyby Joanna d'Arc napisała „ci o czystych procesach mózgowych", brzmiałoby to do bani – stwierdza Lambert.

- Dante ujął to ładniej – przyznaje Sophie. – Chociaż ja użyłabym raczej słowa: dusza…

Zahaczamy o bardzo delikatne aspekty. Ale może to i lepiej. Mam chociaż czas się pozbierać i pokonać skurcz w łydkach. Oraz zamaskować to, jaką ulgę sprawiło mi wystąpienie Cherita. Ufff. Wybawił mnie z niemałego kłopotu…

- Dobra, na filozoficzne dysputy przyjdzie czas po powrocie – kończy temat Dante. – Teraz mamy co robić. Zhalia, dasz radę? – pyta, unosząc rękę, jakby chciał dotknąć mojego ramienia; powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili.

Kiwam głową, prostując się, chociaż nogi mi lekko dygocą. Jakoś chyba dam. Zresztą, gdybym zaprzeczyła, to co? Wejście zasypane, zanim znajdziemy następne, będzie trzeba się przeczołgać przez mnóstwo tuneli. Chyba że by mnie tu zostawili. Wątpię, to taka grupka dobrych harcerzy. Nawet tego zawalidrogę Petera znieśli bez szemrania. Nie mogę okazać się bardziej problematyczna od tego ciamajdy!

Dante akceptuje tę odpowiedź. Wprawdzie nadal zerka na mnie, kiedy idziemy dalej, ale widocznie moja twarz nie zdradza żadnych emocji, bo w końcu daje za wygraną. Korytarz robi się szerszy, a po lewej stronie widać wejścia do nisko sklepionych wnęk.

- Komnata z pierścieniem Arc powinna być tuż przed nami – ocenia Dante.

- Hej, widziałem już coś takiego! – Lok nie słucha go kompletnie i jak gdyby nigdy nic wchodzi do jednej z nisz, gdzie uwagę przyciąga podest z sześcienną układanką.

- Zaczekaj, Lok, powinniśmy podążać za wskazówkami z mapy! – przypomina mu Sophie, kiedy Lambert podchodzi do trójwymiarowych puzzli.

- Wiem, chcę to tylko zabrać, żebym mógł… - zaczyna chłopak, ale urywa, widząc, jak za jego plecami zasuwają się kraty.

- Lok! – piszczy Sophie.

A nie mówiłam, jak najłatwiej pochłonąć jej uwagę? Wystarczy wpakować się w jakieś śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Tak, śmiertelne. Po raz drugi w ciągu dnia Lokowi grozi przerobienie na poduszkę do szpilek, kiedy ze zbliżających się do siebie ścian zaczynają się wysuwać kolce.

- Pułapka! – krzyczy chłopak, rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczyma wodząc po szpikulcach, które raz dwa przebiją mu płuca.

- Pustka! – Dante próbuje rozwalić kraty. Pudło. Zaklęcie tylko się od nich odbija i rozpływa w powietrzu.

- Lok, musisz się stamtąd wydostać! – Och, Sophie i jej błyskotliwe rady. Dziewczyno, wątpię, żeby zostawał tam z własnej woli, po prostu NIE MOŻE wyjść!

- Już po nim! – oceniam, próbując rozgiąć pręty. Ta, jasne, może jeszcze spróbuję przegryźć. Połamię sobie zęby i paznokcie dla jakiegoś idioty, który wiecznie musi wdepnąć w bagno… Jeśli nie zginie teraz, to kiedyś zabije go skórka od banana.

- Nie mogę patrzeć! – Sophie zasłania sobie oczy, jakby to był horror w kinie. Też nie chce mi się oglądać wyprutych flaków, ale nie będę teraz grać mimozy i prawie omdlewać!

- Po prostu wytrzymaj chwilę! – nakazuje Dante, wyciągając amulet. – Użycz nam swojej siły, Metagolemie!

Ktoś tu mówił, że mamy się oszczędzać, że czeka nas walka i tak dalej? Widocznie ten ktoś ma bardzo słabą pamięć. Wali go, że niedawno przywołał Calibana i walczył z ośmioma ludźmi i ich Tytanami, po czym nie powinien się zbytnio przemęczać; i tak przywołuje Metagolema. Dante Vale nie może pozwolić, żeby ktoś zginął na jego warcie.

- Musisz uwolnić Loka! – rozkazuje Tytanowi.

Gliniany kolos z całej siły uderza w kraty, ale brutalna siła to nie jest to, co nam w tej chwili pomoże… Po chwili Metagolem wraca do amuletu. Cherit popiskuje z przerażenia; chyba teraz żałuje, że trzymał się zawsze blisko Lamberta. Czym się ten dzieciak teraz zajmuje?! Niech rzuci tę układankę i spróbuje znaleźć mechanizm zatrzymujący pułapkę!

- Mam! – woła nagle.

Szpikulce zatrzymują się. Ot tak, po prostu. Lok patrzy na nie z niedowierzaniem. Pierwsze ostrze znajduje się o centymetr od jego adidasa; sekunda, a przebiłoby mu stopę.

- Rozwiązał zagadkę! – tryumfuje Cherit; też bym wyła z radości, gdybym uniknęła zmiany w koreczek.

Kraty unoszą się ze skrzypnięciem. Sophie wybucha ze szczęścia. Dante jest jakby bledszy niż zawsze, szybko ociera z czoła strużkę potu. Taaa, tylko mi nie mów, że to z gorąca. Strach cię obleciał, że będzie trzeba znaleźć wolne miejsce w i tak przepełnionych katakumbach.

- W tej układance był Tytan! – krzyczy chłopak, podbiegając do nas, kiedy kraty się unoszą. – Związał się ze mną!

- Dobra robota – komentuje Dante. Ja bym zaczęła od opieprzenia bachora, że włazi nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Ale cóż, są różne metody wychowawcze. – Obejrzyjmy twojego nowego przyjaciela na holotomie – unosi amulet nad urządzeniem. – Znalazłeś Skoczka! – pokazuje się trójwymiarowy model stworzenia, które najbardziej przypomina mi wiewiórkę z dwoma ogonami albo jakiegoś małego pustynnego lisa. – Ten Tytan to spec od skomplikowanych zagadek i wykrywania pułapek. Macie wiele wspólnego – dodaje z ukradkowym uśmiechem. Lok aż pęcznieje z dumy.

Nagły wybuch za naszymi plecami przerywa tę tryumfalną chwilę. Z jednego z korytarzy bucha ogień, cuchnie spalonymi na proch kośćmi paru nieszczęśliwych umarlaków, którym nawet po śmierci nie daje się spokoju.

- Organizacja nas dogania – Dante bez trudu wyczuwa zagrożenie. – Ruszamy dalej!

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 19:19**

**Katakumby**

**Paryż, Francja**

- Oto pierścień Arc – zapowiedział Dante, otwierając przed resztą drużyny okute żelazem drzwi na końcu długiego korytarza.

Komnata była skąpana w złotawo-rudym blasku, chociaż nigdzie nie paliła się ani jedna pochodnia; może kiedyś, ale żadna nie dotrwała do współczesności. Po bliższych oględzinach można było dostrzec, że aura pochodziła od małego, srebrnego pierścienia, który unosił się nad postumentem w szklanej gablocie, okolony jaśniejącą kulą energii jak diabelski ognik.

- Udało się nam! – skomentował z naciskiem Lok.

- To jeszcze nie koniec – ostudził jego zapał Dante. Nie chciał, żeby Lok znowu dał się ponieść, jak przy ostatniej pułapce. Z układanką Skoczka miał dużo szczęścia, ale Vale wolałby, żeby chłopak nie działał ciągle w ciemno. Fortuna kołem się toczy i nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy dobra passa akurat się skończy. Wtedy natomiast potrzeba rozumu, żeby wydostać się z tarapatów. A żeby dobrze główkować, trzeba zawsze trzymać nerwy na wodzy.

Toteż Dante również nie panikował, tylko spokojnie wprowadził swoją drużynę do środka. Zachował spokój nawet w obliczu rzędów zbroi, które patrzyły na nich spod ścian spojrzeniami pustych przyłbic, dzierżąc wszelkiego rodzaju oręż. Który nagle wyśliznął się z martwych dłoni i okrążył ich kołem…

- Czy to Organizacja?! – pisnęła Sophie, obserwując wirującą wokół broń. – Jak się tu dostali przed nami?!

- Mam przeczucie, że to coś o wiele gorszego… - Dante wyjątkowo nie mógł jej uspokoić; szybko przekartkował dziennik i odnalazł odpowiednią stronę; przeglądał notatki tyle razy, że poszło mu to bardzo sprawnie. – To wewnętrzny krąg rycerzy Arc! – odczytał szybko i zatrzasnąwszy dziennik, wrzucił go do kieszeni; zamiast tego wyciągnął amulet. – Tylko Tytani walczący wręcz! – poradził swojej drużynie. - Caliban!

Posłuchali.

- Wolny Strzelcu!

- Sabrielo!

- Kilthane!

Ledwo Tytani stanęli w ich szeregach, a już musieli odpierać ataki krwiożerczych mieczy, toporów i kiścieni. Kilthane głównie blokował bronie; Caliban preferował obronę przez atak. Sabriela zgrabnie przemykała pomiędzy mieczami, fechtując się po mistrzowsku. Jedynie Wolny Strzelec nie miał najmniejszych szans – nie miał dobrego pola manewru dla długiej, ciężkiej i mało zwrotnej lancy, dlatego też najszybciej został wyeliminowany.

- Jest źle! – ocenił Lok, gdy Tytan wrócił do amuletu.

- Może jest łatwiejszy sposób… - rzuciła Sophie, cofając się do innych, którzy bez żadnego uzbrojenia mogli liczyć tylko na Tytanów. – Przełamanie Czaru!

Urok trafił pikę nacierającą na Kilthane'a, ale zamiast ją roztrzaskać w drobny mak, sprawił, że ta zupełnie straciła zainteresowanie mrocznym rycerzem i zamiast tego ruszyła na Łowców.

- To tylko pogorszyło sprawę! – zauważył oczywistość Lok, wraz z resztą umykając przed szarżą.

Tylko Dante stanął naprzeciw frunącej ku nim włóczni. Unikając ostrza, chwycił ją obiema rękami i próbował pokonać lewitujący nią czar, jednak bezskutecznie – magia tego miejsca była bardzo silna. Dzida tylko poderwała go do góry, szarpnęła sie jak narowisty rumak i rzuciła mężczyzną o ziemię. Wyrżnął łopatkami o ziemię, ale szybko przeturlał się na kolana i podniósł na nogi. Obok Lok był trzymany w szachu przez miecz przystawiony niemal do piersi.

- Hiperskok! – chłopak wyskoczył w górę; Dante już miał wpaść w dumę, że oporny dzieciak załapał urok już za drugim razem, kiedy Lok rąbnął plecami o jedną ze zbroi, przewracając ją.

Okazało się, że roztrzepanie chłopaka tym razem dało zaskakująco dobry efekt; jeden z mieczy opadł tuż przed oczami Dantego, jakby ktoś odciął kierujące nim niewidzialne sznurki. Vale zerknął na niego, potem na trafioną zbroję, podtrzymywaną przez Loka. W tym czasie odpadli Kilthane i Sabriela. Nie martwił się jednak zbytnio. Dzięki Lokowi odkrył tajemnicę kręgu.

- Zbierzcie się razem! – zwołał swoich sojuszników. Posłusznie uformowali ciasny okrąg, niemal stykając się plecami.

- Nic nie działa! – Sophie próbowała przekrzyczeć szum wirującego oręża. – Jakieś pomysły?!

- Mam jeden! – przyznał Dante i skoczył; uwiesił się na jednym z mieczy, rozhuśtał i z całej siły kopnął jedną zbroję, zrzucając jej przyłbicę.

- Celujcie w rycerzy – poradził, lądując na posadzce - nie w ich bronie!

- Źródłem zaklęcia są zbroje, więc… Przełamanie Czaru! – Sophie posłała urok w jednego z rycerzy.

Ten przechylił się do przodu i opadł napierśnikiem na podłogę, gdzie rozsypał się na pojedyncze kawałki żelastwa.

- To działa! Próbuj dalej! – zachęcił dziewczynę.

Wzięła to sobie bardzo do serca. Choć Dante i Zhalia próbowali ją trochę wspomóc, i tak ona odwaliła największy kawał roboty. Już po chwili posadzkę zaściełały tylko pojedyncze części zbroi, bezładnie przemieszane z zmartwiałym orężem, jak w jednej wielkiej zbrojowni czy kuźni.

- Zrobiliśmy to! – uradowała się dziewczyna i aż podskoczyła. – Jako drużyna, Dante! – dodała i dopiero teraz Dante zauważył, że chociaż skok jej wyszedł, to już lądowanie na pewno nie będzie takie łatwe; Casterwillówna zwyczajnie omdlewała, przechylała się do tyłu bezwładnie jak szmaciana lalka. Pod wpływem impulsu podbiegł i złapał ją w przysiadzie, w ostatniej chwili, zanim rozbiła sobie czaszkę o marmur. – Ty i ja… - wymamrotała, zanim zabrakło jej tchu i tylko bezsilnie zwiesiła głowę na jego ramię.

- Sophie?! – zawołał przerażony Lok.

- Użyła zbyt wielu uroków naraz… - domyślił się Cherit, patrząc na siną twarz Casterwillówny. – Jest wyczerpana…

Dante również obserwował pobladłą, osłabioną dziewczynę, która leciała mu przez ręce; półotwartymi ustami łapała szybkie, płytkie oddechy.

_Już nigdy nie powiem, że jesteś tylko zieloną piętnastolatką, _obiecał, teraz czując z powodu swojej uwagi głupi wstyd. Nie każda piętnastolatka ryzykowałaby życiem, żeby ich ocalić.

- Organizacja! – przypomniała Zhalia. – Musimy się stąd wydostać! Z pierścieniem!

Oboje z Lokiem podbiegli do gabloty. Kobieta zbiła szybę okutym końcem lancy, podczas gdy Lok sięgnął po artefakt.

- Nie! – zaprotestował Dante, widząc rękę Lamberta tuż nad srebrną obrączką; za późno.

Lambert wrzasnął, jakby poddano go sądowi przez rozpalone żelazo. Na chwilę uniósł się w powietrze, z szeroko rozpostartymi ramionami. Potem nagle jak pająk ukłuty szpilką skulił się do pozycji embrionalnej, mocno ściskając skronie.

- Tato! – zakwilił nieswoim głosem; brzmiał bardziej jak sześcioletni berbeć. – Tato, to ty?

Wyciągnął rękę i nagle zwisł bezwładnie, po czym runął na posadzkę, koziołkując. Wylądował parę metrów dalej, rozcierając sobie głowę i mrugając niedowierzającymi oczami.

- Żyjesz? – zapytała Zhalia, ciągnąc go za rękaw w górę. Nie odpowiadał ani się nie ruszał. – Hej, wstawaj! Narobiłeś sporo hałasu, Organizacja zaraz nas tu znajdzie! Nie pora na odpoczynek!

- Widziałem tatę… - wydusił przez zbielałe wargi. – I… i jakiegoś człowieka, którego nie znam…

Dante drgnął, słysząc to.

- Musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby przetransportować pierścień… - powiedział wolno, wciąż układając to sobie w głowie. Dostrzegł nad sobą Zhalię, podniósł na nią wzok i dokończył: – Pierścień… jest obłożony klątwą. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby wpadł w ręce Organizacji…

- Jak niby mamy uciec, niosąc ją? – pokazała na Sophie. Dante rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, mówiące: _Kompan nigdy nie jest balastem. _Wywróciła oczami i zerknęła w bok, ale nie kłóciła się.

- A kiedy próbujemy dotknąć pierścienia, on wariuje! – dodał Lok, już pozbierany, otrzepany z kurzu, tylko wciąż masujący sobie potylicę. – Więc co zrobimy?

- Lok, nie mamy czasu… Musimy coś zrobić, i to teraz! – Cherit tylko podsycał ogarniające ich zdenerwowanie.

- A co ja jestem, Frodo Baggins?! – wybuchnął z rozpaczą Lok, tracąc panowanie nad sobą.

Pierścień Arc, zwykły srebrny krążek z błękitnym oczkiem, niewinnie lewitował nad ich głowami, jakby naigrawając się z ich bezsilności.


	7. Rozdział 7: Drużyna pierścienia

**15 czerwca 2009, poniedziałek, godz. 19:37**

**Katakumby**

**Paryż, Francja**

- Dobra, dosyć tego – wypalam po minucie, zirytowana ich bezruchem. – Jeśli chcecie tu sobie załamywać ręce, proszę bardzo. Ja nie mam zamiaru czekać na cud.

No co? Skoro męska część okazuje się zupełnie pozbawiona jaj, to ja je muszę pokazać.

- Nie chcemy! – protestuje Lok. – Tylko co niby mamy zrobić?

- Na początek wstań i pomóż mi znaleźć inne wyjście – komenderuję.

- Ale co dalej? Zostawimy tutaj pierścień? Żadne z nas go przecież nie dotknie, bo nam odbije! – panikuje chłopak.

- Nie martw się – uspokajam go. – Mam w zanadrzu niezłą sztuczkę. Dante, wiesz, o czym mówię? – zwracam się do klęczącego Vale'a.

Podnosi na mnie wzrok, odrywając go w końcu od wciąż nieprzytomnej Sophie. Przez moment ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zastanawia się, co mam na myśli. Jeju, ale mu to wolno idzie; może to dlatego, że wykluczenie Sophie z gry go mocno poruszyło. Albo wcale nie jest takim Einsteinem, jak wszyscy twierdzą. Wreszcie coś mu świta.

- Domyślam się – odpowiada powoli. – Jesteś pewna, że to podziała?

- Nie – nie kadzę, wzruszając ramionami – ale jaką mamy alternatywę?

- To nie jest najlepszy moment na rosyjską ruletkę! – Twarz wykrzywia mu grymas. – Wystarczy, że Sophie przeceniła swoje możliwości! Nie potrzebujemy kolejnej ofiary!

- Spokojnie, mnie nie będziesz musiał dźwigać – odpowiadam oschle, dotknięta słowem 'ofiara'. – Prędzej się poczołgam niż…

- Nie to miałem na myśli! – przerywa mi ostro, zdenerwowany; jeszcze go nie widziałam w takim stanie. Gdzie się podział opanowany profesjonalista, analizujący każdy problem na zimno? – Po prostu nie chcę, żeby któremukolwiek z was stała się krzywda! Jestem za was odpowiedzialny…

Milknie, widząc moją minę.

- Nie zapominaj się – rzucam chłodno. – I nie traktuj mnie jak kolejnej podopiecznej. Jesteśmy tu na tych samych prawach, jako równorzędni agenci.

Ty gnoju, nie będziesz zgrywał mojego przełożonego. Nie znoszę facetów, którzy mają się za nie wiadomo kogo. Jesteś tylko wizytówką Huntika. A wizytówkę można łatwo wyrzucić; przedtem podrzeć, pognieść, spalić…

Dobra, spokojnie. Nie mogę stracić głowy i wyładować na nim swojej agresji, bo to go na pewno odstraszy, a wtedy nici z after party w jakimś przytulnym hotelowym pokoju.

- Jestem tak samo odpowiedzialna za ciebie, jak ty za mnie – dopowiadam łagodniejszym tonem, robiąc minę, jakby uraza walczyła we mnie z zatroskaniem.

Patrzy na mnie poważnie, hardo odpowiadam na to spojrzenie, starając się jednak, by nie było zbyt nienawistne. Przez chwilę po prostu mierzymy się wzrokiem. W słabym, widmowym blasku pierścienia, teraz bladozielonym, jego oczy wydają się bardzo ciemne. Wreszcie zamyka powieki i opuszcza głowę, jakby odsłaniał kark przed katem.

- Dobrze – daje za wygraną. – Zrobimy to po twojemu.

Przytakuję. Tak, skarbie. I teraz, i jeszcze wiele razy będziesz tańczył, jak ci zagram, chociaż wtedy raczej nie będziesz miał tego świadomości.

- Zostań tu z Sophie, niech trochę ochłonie – radzę mu. – Lok, idziemy.

Lambert niechętnie podnosi się z posadzki i snuje się za mną, kiedy rozpoczynam poszukiwania w przyległej komnacie, oddzielonej tylko wąskim przesmykiem. Taksuję wzrokiem ściany i kafle pod nogami, szukając jakichkolwiek wypaczeń i wypukłości, które mogłyby kryć dodatkowy właz. Rzuca mi się w oczy stercząca ponad inne płyta na podłodze. Podchodzę do niej i ostukuję końcem buta. Chwieje się lekko, nie jest zespolona z resztą posadzki.

- Podnieś to – nakazuję Lokowi. Całkiem mi się podoba przejęcie dowodzenia.

Lok posłusznie klęka na podłodze. Kilka razy przymierza się do podniesienia kamienia, w końcu wykonuje moje polecenie, sapiąc cicho.

- Myślę, że to jest inne wyjście! – ocenia, patrząc na powstałą wyrwę.

- Zgadza się! – przyznaje Cherit, obserwując z góry odsłoniętą właśnie drewnianą klapę z metalowym kółkiem na jednej ścianie czworoboku.

- Więc nie będziemy potrzebować tego – oceniam, podchodząc do drzwi, którymi weszliśmy.

- Co masz zamiaru zrobić? – pyta zdziwiony Lok, odkładając płytę na bok, bo zaczęła mu już ciążyć.

Nie odpowiadam; zaraz sam zobaczy.

- Pustka! – Celuję podwójnym urokiem w sufit tuż nad wejściem. Cherit zatyka uszy, kiedy część rzeźbionych łuków sklepienia roztrzaskuje się w gruzy i zasypuje drzwi.

- Zhalio, weź pierścień – Dante nagle pojawia się w komnacie, prawdopodobnie zwabiony hałasem.

Brzmi tak, jakby nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Natomiast sam pierścień Arc jakby słyszał wszystko, co mówimy, i reagował – lewituje w moją stronę tak szybko, że ledwo udaje mi się przygotować do jego natarcia.

- Uważaj, ten zwariowany pierścień zrobi ci pranie mózgu! – ostrzega Lok.

Wyluzuj, kotku, dam radę. Pewnie chwytam obrączkę i ściskam ją mocno. Przez moją dłoń przepływa ostry impuls, jakbym wsadziła palce do kontaktu. Syczę z bólu, kiedy nagle podrywam się do góry, a prąd biegnie w górę mojego ramienia; nawet włosy mi się elektryzują, naokoło przelatują oślepiające iskry, tańcząc wokół mnie i formując obrazy... Klaus osłaniający się przed ciosem… Twarz Dantego wykrzywiona niedowierzaniem… Mierzące mnie bezlitośnie oczy Profesora, wyciągającego ku mnie rękę ze złotym sygnetem…

Zaciskam powieki, próbując przerwać zalewający mnie strumień wizji, ale to tylko pogarsza sprawę; teraz stają się bardziej natarczywe, przelatują mi przez głowę z szaleńczą prędkością, od której dostaję mdłości… Nie rozróżniam już poszczególnych kształtów, zlewają się w jedno, za to w uszach dźwięczy mi przejmujący szloch dziewczyny… Potrząsam głową, ale nie mogę się od niego uwolnić… O nie, Arc, nie będziesz się mną bawić, zaraz zobaczysz, że ze mną się nie zadziera!

- Mentalna Zapora! – krzyczę, marząc już tylko o tym, żeby ten rozdzierający płacz ustał…

Po ciągnącym się w nieskończoność zawodzeniu jego nagły ustanie wydaje się jakby… eksplozją spokoju. Cisza otula mnie szczelnie jak miękki koc, kojąc moje pulsujące bębenki. Oddycham z ulgą i tryumfalnie wyciągam przed siebie rękę z pierścieniem.

Na twarzy Dantego widzę autentyczny podziw. I zaskoczenie, że jednak miałam rację.

- Robi wrażenie – przyznaje. – To nie jest urok, który ogląda się na co dzień. Dobra, teraz do wyjścia!

Starczy pochwał, wracamy na ziemię, Zhalio… dosłownie. Miękko opadam na posadzkę i podążam za resztą, znikającą właśnie w przejściu. Krążek metalu w mojej dłoni wydaje się bardzo ciężki, zbyt ciężki jak na cienki srebrny wężyk… i bardzo szybko nagrzewa się od mojego ciała, jakby wysysając z niego ciepło.

O nie, Arc. Nie myśl sobie, że mnie złamiesz.

**Tego samego dnia, 19:52**

**Katakumby**

**Paryż, Francja**

- Robimy postój – zarządził Dante, kiedy drużyna znalazła się w okrągłym pokoju, gdzie krzyżowały się dwa korytarze, tworząc cztery tunele do wyboru. Pośrodku tkwił niski, okrągły postument, być może kiedyś wykorzystywany jako ołtarz do odprawiania nabożeństwa pogrzebowego. Albo po prostu Francuzi nie wiedzieli, jak zapełnić pustą przestrzeń.

- Jak to? – zdziwił się Lok. – Teraz? A Organizacja?

Jego niepokój miał swoje podłoże, ale Dante również nie działał bez konkretnego powodu. Uzasadnieniem jego decyzji był ciężki oddech Zhalii, który słyszał wyraźnie już od paru minut. Podczas ucieczki kobieta wyraźnie zostawała w tyle. Dante nie był pewien, czy dokuczają jej nadwyrężone nogi, czy odzywa się zmęczenie po użyciu wyczerpującego uroku, czy wreszcie mimo umysłowej bariery oddziałuje na nią moc pierścienia, ale wiedział, że w każdym wypadku przyda jej się odpoczynek. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że jeśli jej to zaproponuje, agentka znowu będzie próbowała udowodnić, że może góry przenosić, wbrew oczywistym oznakom przemęczenia. A akurat teraz nie powinna się nadwyrężać; miał przeczucie, że wkrótce będą im potrzebne wszystkie siły.

- Potrzebuję przerwy – odparł, znacząco poprawiając sobie Sophie w ramionach. – Nie chciałbym jej upuścić.

Oczywiście skłamał, i to z premedytacją. Sophie była bardzo lekka, a on odznaczał się dobrą kondycją, dlatego niesienie jej jeszcze przez pewien czas nie sprawiłoby mu najmniejszego problemu. Zhalia zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie, ale on udał, że tego nie widzi, poruszając szyją, która faktycznie mu zesztywniał; strzeliły kości, uwiarygodniając oszustwo.

- Ach, jasne! – nabrał się Lok. – Jeśli chcesz, ja mogę ją ponieść… - zaofiarował się chłopak, wyciągając ręce.

- Wtedy obaj będziemy równie zmęczeni – zaprotestował. – Nie damy się zagonić na śmierć jak ścigana zwierzyna. Odpocznijmy chwilę. Zhalia, zostaw pierścień na postumencie. Lok, posadzę Sophie, a ty ją podtrzymaj, żeby nie upadła. Tylko uważaj.

Lambertowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać; kiedy Dante zostawił Casterwillównę pod jego opieką, ogarnął dziewczynę ramionami tak ostrożnie, jakby była ze szkła. Zważywszy na jego zwykłą niezdarność, ta delikatność była bardzo niespodziewana, ale godna pochwały.

Tymczasem Zhalia ociągała się trochę; Dante sądził, że skwapliwie rozstanie się z brzemieniem, ale ona tylko patrzyła na pierścień lśniący na swojej dłoni. Pochwyciwszy spojrzenie Dantego, niechętnie upuściła obrączkę na postument; zawisł w powietrzu w kuli ognistego blasku. Kobieta oparła się o ścianę w swojej zwykłej pozie, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, odwracając głowę od Dantego, jakby ją czymś ciężko uraził. Może się domyśliła, że dostrzegł jej znużenie, i nie spodobało jej się to?

Żeby ją udobruchać, podsunął jej swoją manierkę; zerknęła na nią obojętnie.

- Weź, twój organizm potrzebuje płynów – zachęcał ją. – Wiem, że to niehigieniczne, ale nie mam nic innego do zaoferowania. Zapewniam, że myję zęby, a moje bakterie są dobrze wytresowane.

- Mam swoją – rzuciła ostentacyjnie.

- Tutaj by się nie zmieściła – zauważył sprytnie, wskazując niewielki pokrowiec wiszący na jej prawym udzie.

Zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreskę, przyłapana na kłamstwie, i capnęła butelkę. Upiła mały łyk, który nie napoiłby wróbla, i oddała mu szybko z miną pytającą: _I co, zadowolony?_

Co za uparta dziewczyna… Czemu za wszelką cenę próbuje im udowadniać, że jest zupełnie samowystarczalna? Dante tylko westchnął; sam pociągnął duży haust, spragniony. Obok Lok patrzył na to łakomymi oczami; miał manierkę i nawet co nieco w niej zostało pomimo wylania większości w jaskini Gar-Ghoula, ale nie śmiał puścić Sophie, żeby po nią sięgnąć.

- Dante…

Vale omal się nie zakrztusił, słysząc swoje imię. Opuszczając manierkę, spojrzał na Sophie, która wierciła się w ramionach Loka, wolno mrugając powiekami.

- Daliśmy im radę… razem… - mamrotała, próbując zogniskować wzrok.

- Sophie! Ocknęłaś się! – ucieszył się Lok, i to wcale nie dlatego, że teraz już mógł się napić. Wyraźnie mu ulżyło, że dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność.

- Oczywiście, że tak! – Dziewczyna z nadzwyczajnym wigorem odepchnęła od siebie kolegę, zarumieniona; szybko jednak znowu się zachwiała i oparła obiema rękami o podłogę. – Co… co się dzieje? – wydusiła, trochę skołowana.

- Czekaliśmy na ciebie, Śpiąca Królewno – mruknęła spod ściany Zhalia, nawet nie zaszczycając dziewczyny spojrzeniem.

- Witamy z powrotem! Cieszymy się, że już się obudziłaś – odezwał się z ulgą Cherit.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością; unosząc głowę do fruwającego malca, zauważyła lewitujący artefakt.

- Czy to pierścień Arc? – wykrztusiła, podnosząc się na nogi i podchodząc, by mu się przyjrzeć. – Coś jest z nim nie tak, czuję to! - Wyciągnęła rękę, chcąc dotknąć obrączki, ale zaraz cofnęła się z jękiem, porażona jej energią. – Jest obłożony klątwą! – odgadła nieomylnie, znowu udowadniając, że magia ma przed nią niewiele tajemnic.

- Nie możemy z nim nic zrobić, kiedy jest w takim stanie – odezwał się Dante. – Znasz jakieś odpowiednie zaklęcie Casterwillów, Sophie? – zapytał, próbując jej pokazać, że nie traktuje jej pobłażliwie. Zasłużyła na to.

- Tak! – odparła bez wahania. – Chociaż powinnam raczej powiedzieć… może – poprawiła się szczerze. - Przeczytałam o nim wszystko, co się dało, ale… nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam prawdziwej klątwy…

- Jeszcze niejedna przed tobą – rzucił z ukradkowym uśmiechem.

- Dasz sobie radę, Sophie – pocieszył ją Lok, obejmując ramię dziewczyny. – Jesteś taką… mistrzynią wkuwania!

Dziewczynie chyba nie spodobał się ten wątpliwy komplement; z niezadowoleniem odsunęła Loka i zbliżyła się do pierścienia. Otoczyła dłońmi kulę światła, koncentrując się na artefakcie. Zacisnęła powieki i zęby, zza ściągniętych ust wydobył się przeszywający jęk. Pot zaperlił jej się na czole, dziewczyna omal nie wyłamała sobie zębów, zwierając je mocno i wciąż wyjąc głucho, jakby była opętana.

- Sophie, wróć do nas! – zawołał przestraszony Lok, widząc ją w takim stanie.

- Uda ci się, tylko uwierz w swoją moc! – wspierał ją Cherit.

- Przełamanie Klątwy! – krzyknęła przeraźliwie.

Pomiędzy rozłożonymi rękami dziewczyny wystrzelił snop światła, wypełniając cały pokój i oślepiając wszystkich. Dante niewiele widział spoza plam tańczących mu przed oczami; musiał osłonić twarz, żeby wzrok wrócił do normalności. Kiedy opuścił ramię, pierścień właśnie spadał na postument przed twarzą Sophie, brzęcząc jak srebrny dzwoneczek.

- Zadziałało! – ucieszył się Lok. – Nieźle!

- Tak… - przyznała Sophie, oparta o cokół; zapewne była wykończona, urok wymagał od niej zużycia dużej ilości mocy. -… ale tylko na około trzydzieści minut. Po nich klątwa przezwycięży moje czary… - oznajmiła, jakby zawstydzona, że nie może zrobić więcej.

- To o trzydzieści minut więcej, niż mieliśmy – przypomniał Dante, pochylając się do niej i kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. – Dobra robota – pochwalił, próbując jej zadośćuczynić za przykrość, którą jej sprawił.

Sophie rozpromieniła się; Dante poczuł się lepiej, wiedząc, że trochę naprawił swój błąd, ale jednocześnie krępował go sposób, w jaki na niego patrzyła. Miał wrażenie, że nie powinien przesadzać z serdecznością; to z pewnością doprowadziłoby Sophie do niewłaściwych wniosków. Cofnął się i zamiast tego zajął pierścieniem. Podniósł go, oglądając zbyt uważnie, by wyglądało to naturalnie. Zhalia przerwała ten teatr; wzięła obrączkę z jego rąk i sama się jej się przyjrzała. Dante tymczasem wyciągnął holotom, postawił go na postumencie i otworzył.

- Łowcy, mamy misję – oznajmił. – Kryptonim: Pierścień Joanny d'Arc. Nasze zadanie: ochronić pierścień Arc przed Organizacją i dostarczyć go bezpiecznie do sejfu Fundacji.

- Notre Dame jest bazą Fundacji, więc na pewno ma jakiś – zauważyła Sophie.

- Ale spójrzcie! – Lok machnął ręką w kierunku wyświetlającej się na holotomie mapy podziemi; w korytarzach majaczyły czerwone animowane postacie. – Nie widziałem tylu Garniturów, od kiedy mój telewizor zaciął się na kanale informacyjnym… Nigdy się przez nich nie przebijemy! – siał czarnowidztwo.

- Prawda – zgodził się Dante – ale jeśli się rozdzielimy, nasze szanse wzrosną, a holotom pomoże nam uniknąć Garniturów.

- Pójdziemy po linii najmniejszego oporu… - myślał na głos chłopak. – Ale kto w takim razie weźmie pierścień?

- Macie szczęście, tak się składa, że mój nieodłączny zestaw do kamuflażu zawiera parę pierścieni – wtrąciła się Zhalia, upuszczając cztery obrączki na dłoń Dantego. – Zmieniłam je pewnym zaklęciem… - Vale nawet wiedział, jakim. – Tak więc mamy trzy fałszywki.

Dante zerknął na nią ukradkiem. Kiedy zdążyła użyć Ukształtowania i podrobić pierścienie?... I po co, skoro nie znała jeszcze jego planu? Czyżby wpadli na ten sam pomysł jednocześnie? Nie wierzył w zbiegi okoliczności, ale profesjonalizm Zhalii mógł jej ułatwić wyprzedzanie zdarzeń, tak jak jemu… chyba.

- Kumam, każdy z nas weźmie po jednym! – podchwycił Lok, podnosząc swoją replikę. – Organizacja nie będzie wiedziała, kogo ścigać!

- Ale… jeśli złapią jedno z nas, będą mogli skraść tę informację prosto z naszych umysłów! – podważyła skuteczność sposobu Sophie.

- Właśnie – przyznał Dante – dlatego też nikt prócz mnie nie będzie wiedział, kto ma oryginał. - Wszystko jasne? – zapytał, patrząc po wszystkich twarzach.

Dzieciaki popatrzyły po sobie niepewnie. Chyba obawiały się, że to na któreś z nich spadnie to brzemię. Dante nie wyprowadził ich z błędu. Właśnie na tym miała polegać zmyłka, że nikt nie mógł być pewny swojej roli. Wręczył każdemu po jednym pierścieniu. Lok obejrzał swój podejrzliwie; podsunął go Cheritowi do sprawdzenia, ale Tytan tylko bezradnie rozłożył łapki. Lok wzruszył ramionami, zanim wrzucił kopię do kieszeni. Sophie próbowała wyczuć, czy jej obrączka emanuje jakąś mocą, ale bezskutecznie. Westchnęła tylko i schowała pierścień. Zhalia wsunęła swój na palec; pasował idealnie. Joanna d'Arc musiała mieć równie szczupłe dłonie, co trochę kontrastowało z jej niskim pochodzeniem i karierą wojskową. Dante zawsze miał Joannę za białogłowę godną podziwu, ale pospolitej, przaśnej urody; odkrycie zweryfikowało jego opinię. Mimo wszystko nadal nie wyobrażał sobie, by kobieta o tak drobnych rękach mogła z powodzeniem dzierżyć miecz. Jak jednak powiedział Cherit – niewiasty wciąż pozostają największą tajemnicą...

- Teraz się rozdzielimy – zdecydował. – Wybierzcie swoje korytarze.

Dzieciaki przyjęły to bez szemrania, choć również bez entuzjazmu. Chwilę sprzeczały się, dokąd się udać, wreszcie doszły do porozumienia. Zhalia ze stoickim spokojem zajęła miejsce przy wschodniej odnodze; niedbale oparta o ścianę, z przymkniętymi oczami, wyglądała, jakby ucinała sobie drzemkę.

- Dobrze, każdy idzie w swoją stronę – oznajmił Vale, kiedy dla niego został tylko północy korytarz. – I nie panikujcie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, jestem pewien.

Lok kiwnął głową; otuchy dodało mu również towarzystwo Cherita, który mimo tego, że chłopak często pakował go w tarapaty, to właśnie z nim czuł się najlepiej. Zanurzyli się w mroku zachodniego korytarza. Sophie wolno wmaszerowała w południowy. Zhalia otworzyła oczy, wyprostowała się i również zamierzała odejść.

- Zhalio! – zatrzymał ją Dante. – Zaczekaj chwilę. Jest coś, o co chciałbym cię prosić…

**Tego samego dnia, 19:57**

**Katakumby**

**Paryż, Francja**

Zerkam na niego przez ramię. Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?

- Słucham – odpowiadam spokojnie, zwracając się do niego twarzą; mój profil odbiega od ideału, głównie dzięki zadartemu nosowi. En face prezentuję się korzystniej.

Wyciąga w moją stronę swój pierścień.

- Czy możesz zrobić jeszcze jedną kopię? – pyta.

Wcale nie mam ochoty marnować energii na jego zachcianki. W każdym razie nie na takie. Już prędzej przystałabym na propozycję ostrego numerka na postumencie. Zresztą, prawdopodobnie o to podejrzewała nas Sophie, kiedy odchodząc, rzuciła nam podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Co ta niewyżyta nastolatka sobie właściwie wyobraża? Że kiedy tylko znikają za rogiem, rzucamy się na siebie jak wyposzczeni erotomani?! Nie. W każdym razie JESZCZE nie.

- Po co? Każde z nas dostało swoją replikę. A ty masz nawet oryginał – dodaję, rozluźniając twarz w ukradkowym, przebiegłym uśmiechu.

Dante niczym nie zdradza swojego zdziwienia, co mnie trochę niepokoi. Myślałam, że zrobię mu niespodziankę, tymczasem on wygląda tak, jakby się tego spodziewał.

- Tak – przyznaje, uznając udawanie za zbędne. – Ale nie zamierzam go zatrzymać. Mam pewien pomysł. Ale znowu będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

Kiwam głową, czujna na każdą oznakę zmiany w jego zachowaniu.

- Na początku rozważałem wydostanie się z pierścieniem na własną rękę – tłumaczy starannie – ale uznałem, że to za duże ryzyko, zważywszy na to, że DeFoe wyraźnie ma do mnie jakiś uraz i nie spocznie, dopóki mnie nie dorwie. Wam dałby spokój i to jest duży plus, ale gdyby skupił na mnie natarcie, wątpię, żebym ochronił pierścień Arc. Dostałby go bez trudu, zwłaszcza że pewnie zwołał posiłki. Znaleźlibyśmy się w gorszych tarapatach. – Przytakuję. - Pomyślałem zatem o innym sposobie. Podczas walki w kamienicy Lore'a zauważyłem, że Gareon może tymczasowo stawać się niewidzialny – ciągnie. – Przypomniałem sobie o tym teraz i… pomyślałem, że mogłoby to być użyteczne. Co ty na to, by przemknął się między Garniturami niezauważony i dostarczył pierścień do kryjówki Fundacji?

Przez chwilę milczę, obserwując go uważnie. Zarówno jego twarz, jak i oczy nie wyrażają żadnych emocji, nieruchome, czujne.

A więc chcesz mnie sprawdzić. To dlatego dobrowolnie oferujesz mi legendarny pierścień jak na tacy, dając mi szansę albo go uchronić, albo sobie przywłaszczyć. To test, na który czekałam, odkąd wpadłam w pułapkę z kryształem.

Nie sądziłam, że przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego. Wiem, że naraziłam się na podejrzenia, znalazłam na cenzurowanym. To był pierwszy błąd, jaki dotychczas popełniłam, ale może mnie drogo kosztować, o ile teraz nie zachowam się tak, jak powinnam.

Całe szczęście, żądza posiadania artefaktu opadła, kiedy tylko zorientowałam się, że nie będę mieć z niego wielkiego pożytku. Klątwa wyklucza użycie go do swoich celów. Nie przezwyciężę jej mocy – Mentalna Zapora działa tylko na krótko i bardzo mnie osłabia w starciu z ogromną mocą Arc. Jasne, że Klaus mógłby zbadać zaklęcie i może nawet je złamać… ale gdyby pierścień dostał się w jego chciwe palce, nigdy więcej bym go nie ujrzała.

Poza tym nie wiem, czy chcę go posiadać. Sprawił, że ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości. Co miały oznaczać trzy wyraźne wizje, które widziałam? Jedna wskazywała na to, że oszukam Dantego Vale'a. Ale dwie pozostałe temu zaprzeczały – mina Klausa była przerażona, Profesor również nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, że mnie widzi. Znam to spojrzenie i nie nastawia mnie optymistycznie. Czy to znaczy, że coś pójdzie nie tak? Może nabiorę Vale'a, ale kiedy przejrzy mistyfikację, jakoś mi się wymknie? Zabierze sekrety do grobu, zostawiając mi tylko swojego bezużytecznego trupa? I… narażając mnie i Klausa na gniew Profesora?

O nie, do tego nie dopuszczę. Nie pozwolę, żeby jakaś durna błyskotka wyprowadziła mnie z równowagi. Pewnie o to jej chodzi, taki naturalny mechanizm obronny, jak żaba, która niewiele może, ale straszy, nadymając się i prężąc nakrapianą w groźne wzory skórę. Jeśli tylko będę działać zgodnie z planem, nie ma mowy o porażce.

Już uspokojona, uśmiecham się lekko. Wiem, co mam robić.

- Genialne – chwalę go na wyrost.

Dante odwzajemnia uśmiech. Chyba za długo wpatrywałam się w pierścień; teraz wydaje mi się, że jego źrenice też są okolone jasną obwódką światła.

- Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie – odpowiada skromnie. – To co? Mogę na ciebie liczyć?

Wiem, że nie pyta tylko o to zadanie.

- A masz jakieś wątpliwości? – rzucam kokieteryjnie, odzyskując animusz. To wystarczy jako zapewnienie; tylko winni ględzą trzy po trzy, chcąc ukryć prawdziwe intencje, kajają się, są uniżeni i potulni. Osoby, które nie mają nic do ukrycia, zachowują się naturalnie, swobodnie i na luzie. Punkt dla mnie za znajomość psychologii. Widząc moją pewność, Dante uspokaja się wyraźnie.

Wyciągam amulet i przywołuję mojego pupilka. Malec lepkimi palcami czepia się mojego ramienia. Pokrótce tłumaczę mu, co ma zrobić. Spogląda na mnie żółtymi ślepkami i tylko uderza ogonem o moje plecy na znak akceptacji. Głaszczę go po guzkowatym łebku. Dante podaje mi pierścień Arc, trzymając rękę w bezpiecznej odległości od pyszczka Tytana, który wierci się niespokojnie, obserwując go nieprzyjaźnie. Pyta mnie, czy może go chapnąć w palec. Zaprzeczam szybko, bo wiem, że jest gotowy to zrobić. _Nie odstraszaj, _napominam go_. Raczej daj się pogłaskać. _Tytan z obrzydzenia aż jeży rogowe wypustki na plecach. Powstrzymuję śmiech wywołany jego reakcją, zajęta stwarzaniem kolejnej kopii. Gotowe; oddaję ją Dantemu. Oryginał zawieszam na szyi Tytana i sprawdzam, czy się nie zerwie.

- W porządku – oznajmiam.

Oboje obserwujemy, jak Gareon znika z mojego ramienia, wtapiając się w otoczenie. Bezszelestnie wyślizguje się z komnaty; gdybym nie wiedziała, co robi, nigdy nie zdałabym sobie sprawy z jego obecności w katakumbach.

- Oby wszystko poszło gładko – wyraża nadzieję Dante. – Przez pół godziny chyba damy radę uciekać Garniturom. Gdyby cię jednak osaczyli… - zaczyna ostrożnie – nie wszczynaj walki, tylko oddaj im pierścień. Zorientują się, że to fałszywka. Wtedy nakieruj ich na mnie.

- Mam cię wystawić? – unoszę brwi, zaskoczona.

- Lepiej, żeby ścigali Loka albo Sophie? – odpowiada pytaniem.

- Chyba o to chodzi, prawda? – wzruszam ramionami. – Garnitury mają za nami ganiać w rozsypce. Im więcej osób będą ścigać, tym trudniej im się będzie potem zebrać do kupy.

- Ona jest ciągle wyczerpana – kręci głową. - Już zaczynam żałować, że puściłem ją samą. A Lok… ma dużo zapału, ale nawet dwa Garnitury to dla niego za dużo, jak na razie. Dla mnie nie będzie to problemem.

- Zawsze lubisz grać bohatera? – docinam mu.

- Po prostu nie chcę, żeby coś wam się stało – zaprzecza, trochę urażony.

- Jakież to szlachetne – teatralnie kręcę głową. - Jak chcesz. – Mogę nawet specjalnie poszczuć ich na ciebie, jeśli sobie życzysz. – No to… Powodzenia – dorzucam, zbierając się do wyjścia.

- Nawzajem. I… Uważaj na siebie. Mówię to nie jako do podwładnej, tylko jak do równorzędnej agentki – zastrzega z lekką kpiną, zanim pochłania go ciemność.

Świnia. Ale poczekaj, dostaniesz za swoje.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 20:19**

**Katakumby**

**Paryż, Francja**

Zostało jeszcze ponad piętnaście minut, a ja już mam dosyć kluczenia w labiryncie korytarzy. Starcie z Arc, choć krótkie, było bardzo intensywne i wyssało ze mnie trochę energii. Nogi mi chyba odpadną; w miejscach, gdzie uderzyły mnie wcześniej głazy, jak grzyby po deszczu pęcznieją siniaki. Co mam jednak robić? Usiąść z założonymi rękami i czekać, pogwizdując? Obiecałam Dantemu, że odciągnę Garnitury od dzieciaków. No więc właśnie to robię. Mam trzech na karku…

Szkoda, że zapomniałam zdjąć pierścień z ręki, zanim wmieszałam się w nich w przebraniu. Gdyby nie to, wszystko by się udało. Świetnie podrobiłam akcent, czerwonowłosa myszy, która padła moją ofiarą i miała użyczyć mi ciuchów, nosiła ten sam rozmiar, a na dodatek dopełniającą kostiumu perukę – od razu wiedziałam, że ten kolor i cięcie nie mogą być naturalne. No ale stało się, jeden spostrzegawczy Garnitur (to się chyba wyklucza…) zauważył obrączkę na mojej dłoni i wszyscy rzucili się za mną w pościg. Na szczęście zgubiłam ich dawno na jakimś wirażu. Przynajmniej nie muszę dłużej gnieść się w marynarce i spodniach w kant.

Chcę po prostu zostawić te paskudne katakumby za sobą i znaleźć Gareona. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie teraz jest – na taką odległość nasze połączenie telepatyczne prawie zanika. Nie wrócił jednak do amuletu, co znaczy, że jest cały. Może już nawet wykonał misję? Oczywiście się nie dowiem – tylko pan przywódca dostanie wiadomość z Fundacji, jego wierne pionki mogą się wypchać.

- Jest wyjście! – cieszę się, zbiegając ze schodów i widząc przed sobą koniec drogi. Nareszcie. Zapieprzam jak oszalała mimo pęcherzy, których nowe połacie odkrywam na stopach przy każdym kroku.

- Nie tak szybko, Fundacyjna szmato! Wiemy, kim jesteś!

Hamuję ostro, kiedy wyrasta przede mną grupa Garniturów. A miało być tak pięknie!

- Jakoś wątpię – gaszę ich sucho, opierając rękę na biodrze. Ten gest ich rozwściecza; celują we mnie. Uprzedzam ich zaklęcia: - Szybki Cień!

Rozglądają się, zdziwieni, gdzie zniknęłam po zgrabnym skoku. Ląduję za plecami długowłosego szatyna i radzę sobie z nim za pomocą Ciemnego Snu. Reszta, zaalarmowana wyeliminowaniem kolegi, odwraca się jak na komendę.

- Bierz ją, Karle! – krzyczy ruda agentka. Auuu, wchodzi na zbyt wysokie rejestry. Uciszam ją kopniakiem w twarz.

Jej blond kolega rzuca się na mnie ze zdwojoną siłą.

- Poddaj się! – warczy.

Unikam jego ciosów, przemykając zwinnie między jego wirującymi pięściami i stopami. W końcu robi się to jednak nużące. Ograniczam sobie pole widzenia obiema dłońmi i wpatrując się prosto w oczy blondasa, cedzę wyraźnie:

- Proroctwo!

Blondas potrząsa głową, zdezorientowany, po czym znowu próbuje mnie uderzyć. Usuwam mu się z drogi. Kopniak również mu nie wychodzi, uchylam się przed nim miękko.

- Wiem, gdzie uderzysz, zanim sam zdecydujesz – uprzedzam go, żeby darował sobie tę szopkę.

Nie bierze sobie tego do serca. Znowu celuje we mnie pięścią. Ostrzegałam. Powalam go na ziemię jednym celnym kopniakiem w pierś i mam zamiar zostawić.

- Te moce… - dyszy, podnosząc się. – Ty musisz być…

- Czy to ważne? – przerywam mu drwiąco. – I tak nie będziesz o tym pamiętał. Naiwność! – odwracam się bez ostrzeżenia, uderzając w niego urokiem. Nie sprawdzam, czy mi wyszedł, tylko spieprzam, gdzie raki zimują, zanim znowu zaczną na mnie polować takie niezdarne męty, z którymi nawet nie ma dobrej zabawy.

SZUUUUUU! Tuż przed moim nosem przelatuje promień energii. Przypaliłby mi nos, gdybym była o krok dalej.

- Co jest?! – warczę, podążając wzrokiem w kierunku, z którego nadleciał pocisk.

- Jaka szkoda, Zhalio Moon… - odzywa się dobrze mi znany, irytujący głos. - Byłaś tak blisko. Przykro mi…

Tak, kurna. Na pewno ci przykro, DeFoe. Dyszę nienawiścią, widząc całą jego wesołą bandę otaczającą mnie zwartym półkolem. Kurna, akurat na mnie musiał wpaść?! Dante tak chciał robić za Supermana, mogli z nim się pobawić! Ja chcę po prostu znaleźć się już na powierzchni i pooddychać miejskimi spalinami zamiast odorkiem tutejszych mieszkańców.

- No dalej! – podjudzam ich. – Walczmy! Ale podczas gdy wy marnujecie na mnie swój czas, Dante ucieka z pierścieniem!

Skoro tak kazał, to niech teraz ma za swoje.

- Och, jak sprytnie… - drwi teatralnie DeFoe. – Ale… wiem, że to ty masz prawdziwy pierścień Arc. Wyobraź sobie, że już odnaleźliśmy trzy podróbki… - uśmiecha się szyderczo.

Mam ochotę zmazać mu z gęby arogancki uśmieszek. Pięścią. Chociaż właściwie powinnam zacząć od ukarania Dantego. Słowo daję, pierwszą częścią mojego ciała, z którą nawiąże bliższy kontakt, będzie noga, kiedy kopnę go w dupę. Tak się zarzekał, że weźmie wszystko na siebie, a wychodzi na to, że ja odwalam czarną robotę.

- Czy ci idioci zawsze muszą wszystko schrzanić?! – zastanawiam się na głos.

- Zniszczcie ją! – rozkazuje DeFoe.

Nie tak szybko. Zręcznie uskakuję przed pociskami Garniturów, ale już trudniej mi uniknąć Trutnia i Kreutalka. Syczę z bólu, kiedy kwas Tytana ociera mi się o ramię. Drugie uderzenie rozdziera mi bluzkę. No nie, tego już za wiele. Żadnej kobiecie nie niszczy się ciuchów bezkarnie!

- Walcz za swoją panią, Kilthane! – przywołuję ostro, wykrzykując swoją frustrację. Z mrocznym rycerzem u boku czuję się nieco pewnie, zwłaszcza w obliczu nowej szarży.

- Atakujcie! – ponagla DeFoe.

- Karle!

- Jokoul!

Cudnie. DeFoe znowu wysługuje się wszystkimi wkoło, byle tylko włos nie spadł mu z głowy.

- Znam takich jak ty, DeFoe – rzucam drwiąco. – Miałeś bardzo lekkie życie, mam rację?

- Otoczyć ją! – moje słowa nie robią na nim wrażenia, jak długo czuje, że ma mnie w garści.

- Dlatego właśnie – ciągnę na przekór – wydaje ci się, że jesteś lepszy od innych i masz prawo nimi dowodzić…

- Pokażcie jej! – warczy, rozdrażniony, że zwierzyna ma czelność mu się odgryzać.

Kilthane zasłania się tarczą, ale trzy pociski naraz to dużo nawet jak na takiego mocarza. Jeśli teraz zaatakują także Trutnie czające się pod sklepieniem, odpadnie. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić, bez niego na pewno sobie nie poradzę.

- Przetnijcie ich, Strix! – przyzywam.

W otoczeniu krwiożerczych owadów czuję się bezpieczniejsza, zwłaszcza że ci mali Tytani radzą sobie z większymi od siebie Trutniami bez problemu – po prostu przebijają ich pojedyncze ślepia, roznosząc je w pył. Ostatni robaczek frunie w kierunku DeFoe. To komiczny widok – dorosły facet piszczący z przerażenia na widok szerszenia.

- Pomóżcie mi! – krzyczy.

Już nie jest mi do śmiechu, kiedy Jokoul przyjmuje na siebie uderzenie, a na mnie nacierają dwa Karły. W ostatniej chwili osłania mnie tarcza Kilthane'a, który odgania ode mnie innych Tytanów, wymachując zakrzywionym mieczem. Zajęty chronieniem mnie, zapomina chronić własne plecy. Upada, porażony kwasem Kreutalka, i wygląda na to, że już się nie podźwignie, skoro co chwila dostaje nowy cios.

- To wszystko, panno Moon? – szydzi DeFoe. – Żadnych więcej… akcji dywersyjnych?

Bum! DeFoe podskakuje w miejscu, gdy jeden z Karłów rozpada się na kawałki.

- Co za trudne słowo z ust tak trywialnego człowieka…

Muszę mieć bardzo głupią minę, obserwując, jak z kłębów wzniesionego walką kurzu wyłania się Dante we własnej osobie. Dziwicie się? Idzie sobie spacerkiem, jakby właśnie jego Caliban nie rozłupał na pół Karła, a wokół nie było bandy wrogów. Tymczasem ja… cholera, zostałam obsadzona w roli damy w opałach, którą właśnie uratował. Nie chcę, żeby tak mnie widział.

- Dante, próbowałam ich jakoś zająć – tłumaczę się, nerwowo drapiąc po szyi.

Rzuca mi ukradkowy uśmieszek, jakby doskonale wiedział, jak to wyglądało. Kolejny raz próbuje mi udowodnić, że nie nabiera się na moje pozy. Cóż, niech mu się tak wydaje. Tym lepiej dla mnie.

- Co to ma znaczyć?! – wścieka się DeFoe, rozjuszony widokiem swojego wroga.

- No dalej, Zhalio – zachęca mnie Vale – oddaj mu pierścień.

Wzruszam ramionami i niedbale posyłam obrączkę pod nogi DeFoe. Rzuca się na nią chciwie, pożerając ją wzrokiem.

- Kolejna podróbka?! – nie dowierza. – Więc które z was naprawdę ma pierścień Arc?! – robi się coraz bardziej wściekły… i nerwowy. Nie mieści mu się w głowie, że mogliśmy wystrychnąć go na dudka.

- Żadne z nas, oczywiście – odpowiada z zadowoleniem Dante. Domyślam się, że to widok frustracji DeFoe i fakt, że on do niej doprowadził, tak niezmiernie go bawią.

- Dante! – z głośnym tupotem podbiegają do nas zdyszani Lok i Sophie, trochę wymiętoleni, ale ogólnie cali i zdrowi. Jest z nimi też Cherit. Drużyna marzeń znowu w komplecie. – Zaraz upłynie trzydzieści minut, musimy się stąd wydostać! – ponagla chłopak.

- Prawdziwy pierścień Arc został dostarczony do sejfu Fundacji Huntik dziesięć minut temu – uspokaja go Dante.

- To niemożliwe! – DeFoe niemal wypluwa to zdanie.

- Właściwie to było dość łatwe – Vale lekceważąco rozkłada ramiona. – Po tym, jak się rozdzieliliśmy, Gareon Zhalii zabrał prawdziwy pierścień Arc i przekradł się obok waszych ludzi – oświeca nieuświadomionych. - Bo widzicie, Gareon na krótko potrafi stać się niewidzialny. W połączeniu z naszymi działaniami, pozwoliło mu to uciec na powierzchnię i miał mnóstwo czasu, żeby dotrzeć do kryjówki Fundacji Huntik…

- To znaczy, że… - wykrztusza z siebie DeFoe, zbaraniały i rozjuszony jednocześnie.

- Przegraliście – dokańcza za niego Dante – nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

- Tak, to właśnie styl Dantego Vale'a – komentuje z dumą Cherit.

- Tak, udało się! – tryumfują Lok i Sophie, przybijając piątkę.

- Skoro nie mogę mieć pierścienia… - cedzi DeFoe; jego pięść spowija woal zimnego blasku – wezmę was!

- DeFoe – przerywa jego wystąpienie Dante, zanim maniakowi udaje się wypowiedzieć zaklęcie – jest jeszcze jeden ciekawy rezultat mojej strategii. – Ekhem. Naszej. Chciałeś powiedzieć: naszej. Bez moich kopii pierścienia mógłbyś się wypchać swoim pomysłem. – Specjalnie dla ciebie!

- Co takiego? – z wrażenia urok DeFoe wygasa jak zdmuchnięty płomień.

- Twoje siły są rozsiane po całych katakumbach – uświadamia mu Dante. – Podczas gdy moje są właśnie tutaj.

Ta uwaga robi swoje; nikt nie zignoruje czwórki Łowców oraz ich Tytanów, zwłaszcza po tym, jak widział ich w akcji. Ludzie DeFoe zmykają jak niepyszni, zostawiając go samego.

- Beznadziejni tchórze! – wrzeszczy spanikowany mężczyzna. – Następnym razem, Dante Vale…!

Odwraca się, udowadniając, że nie jest ani trochę odważniejszy od swoich sługusów. Unoszę rękę, żeby zatrzymać go w miejscu zaklęciem; należy mu się nauczka za to, jak się mną bawił.

- Pozwól mu odejść – powstrzymuje mnie Dante. – Mamy sprawę do załatwienia.

Wzruszam ramionami. Niech ci będzie. Ten jeden raz.

**Tego samego dnia, 20:51**

**Kryjówka Fundacji Huntik**

**Paryż, Francja**

- Rozumiem, że dostaliście moją wiadomość – zaczyna Dante, zwracając się do rudowłosego pracownika Fundacji.

Nawet nie wiecie, jaka to przyjemność znaleźć się w ciepłym, suchym i przytulnym wnętrzu po czołganiu się przez duszne, zimne i obleśne grobowce… Nawet jeśli w ogromnej bibliotece Fundacji brakuje mi gorącej kawy i wygodnej kanapy, żebym mogła wyciągnąć obolałe nogi. Najważniejsze jednak, że znalazłam tu Gareona; malec od razu wskoczył mi w ramiona. Nie lubi zostawiać mnie na długo. Muszę mu teraz zadośćuczynić za tę rozłąkę, dlatego cierpliwie drapię go po chropowatej skórze.

- Zgadza się – przyznaje mężczyzna. – Niezupełnie wiedziałem, o co chodzi, ale od razu przygotowałem relikwiarz. Wydaje się odporny.

Przyglądam się sceptycznie ułożonemu na wyściółce pierścieniowi. Z tej odległości wygląda niewinnie i zwyczajnie. Zupełnie jakby niedawno nie przetrząsał mi mózgu…

- W porządku, ale możesz powiedzieć, co to jest? – naciskam. Wciąż nurtuje mnie ta zagadka. Chcę wiedzieć, co wypuściłam z rąk, żeby nie zdradzić się przed Dantem. – Jakiś amulet?

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był któryś z Legendarnych Tytanów, jeśli o to pytasz – odpowiada. – Moim zdaniem to zwykły przeklęty pierścień.

Tak, to brzmi uspokajająco. Nawet nie żałuję, że zdecydowałam się go oddać. Nie potrzebuję biżuterii, która zsyła mi halucynacje.

- Przy tak silnej klątwie nawet elitarny Łowca nie wyczuje w środku Tytana – nie zgadza się Dante. Zawsze musi wszystko popsuć…

- Dobrze, wezwę najlepszych ekspertów z Rady Fundacji i… spróbujemy to rozwikłać, dobrze? – proponuje rudzielec.

- W porządku – Dante akceptuje takie rozwiązanie. – Do tego czasu nie pozwól, żeby pierścień zaginął.

Tracę zainteresowanie dalszą rozmową, koncentrującą się wokół sieci zabezpieczeń. Zamiast tego wyłapuję strzępki pogawędki dzieciaków.

- Lok? Czy pierścień Arc ukazał ci jakieś… wizje… czy coś w tym rodzaju? – pyta niepewnie Sophie, do tej pory zaczytana w jakimś opasłym tomiszczu. Tej to wygodnie; księżniczka zajęła jedyny fotel. Ma taryfę ulgową, bo ciągle zbiera siły po wyczynie z powstrzymaniem klątwy. Co za mięczak.

- Taaak, niektóre dobre, inne złe – przyznaje Lok, niezbyt przejęty. Chyba nie widział swojej miny, kiedy Arc wypuścił go ze swoich oków.

- Moje były tylko złe – wyznaje szeptem Sophie, kuląc się. – Naprawdę złe…

- Och… hej, to tylko wizje, one nic nie znaczą, OK.? – uspokaja ją niezdarnie chłopak. – To całe widzenie przyszłości to bzdura, no nie?

- Prawda – Sophie za wszelką cenę próbuje się do tego przekonać. – To był tylko przeklęty pierścień…

Tak. Tylko przeklęty pierścień. To nic nie znaczy, że namieszał mi w głowie. Nic innego nie mógł zrobić. Teraz też już nie stanowi zagrożenia. Swoją przyszłość kształtuję ja sama, a nie jakaś głupia błyskotka.

- Wiecie, dzisiaj wy dwoje świetnie się spisaliście! – chwali ich nagle Cherit, przysiadając na oparciu fotela Sophie. Domyślam się, że próbuje odciągnąć ich od przykrych tematów.

- Tak, Sophie! – podłapuje chętnie Lok; to taki optymista, nie znosi rozmawiać o trudnych sprawach. – Użyłaś zaklęcia, o którym tylko czytałaś, i to za pierwszym razem! Byłaś super! – podlizuje się, to jasne. Powiedziałby wszystko, byle Casterwillówna spojrzała na niego łaskawszym okiem.

- A ty to co? – odwdzięcza się dziewczyna, widocznie podniesiona na duchu. – Wystraszyłeś Garnitury, wydostałeś mnie z dołu… Jakbyś był prawdziwym Łowcą! – docina mu; łyżka dziegciu w beczce miodu musi być…

- Nie bądź taka zdziwiona! – obrusza się chłopak. – Kiedyś mam zamiar stać się konkurencją dla Dantego…!

- Z pewnością – rzuciła pobłażliwie dziewczyna. – Po tym, jak Cherit pokona Calibana w zapasach…

Mam niezły ubaw z tych ich zachwytów. Zupełnie zapominają o tym, że to my dwoje wzięliśmy na siebie cały ciężar akcji. Cóż, nieważne. Mogę pozostać szarą eminencją. Przyzwyczaiłam się.

- Ty też byłaś dziś niesamowita, Zhalio.

Wzdrygam się lekko, zaskoczona muśnięciem czyjegoś oddechu na uchu. Odwracam się, dopiero teraz zauważając, że Dante stoi za mną od paru minut i również przysłuchuje się przekomarzaniom dzieciaków. Powinnam się zorientować; Gareon zaczął się jakoś dziwnie wiercić. Uspokajam go, poklepując jego chudy bok, ale on nadal posykuje wrogo. No nic, próbowałam.

- Dzięki - rzucam z lekkim uśmiechem, ignorując marudnego pupila. – Ty też pokazałeś, co potrafisz. Nic dziwnego, że Guggenheim wybrał do tego zadania właśnie ciebie.

- Sam niewiele bym zdziałał – kręci głową. – To dzięki naszej współpracy wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. No i dzięki temu maluchowi tutaj – wyciąga rękę, żeby podrapać łebek Gareona, któremu na ten widok aż zapalają się iskry w oczach.

No i się doigrał.

- Auuu! – syczy Vale, odsuwając się gwałtownie i wymachując ręką. – Ugryzł mnie!

- Gareon! – ofukuję Tytana na głos, w duchu gratulując mu posunięcia. – Niegrzeczny chłopiec! Wracaj do amuletu, ale już!

Gekon obrzuca Dantego złośliwym spojrzeniem i posłusznie znika z moich objęć.

- Przepraszam – rzucam do Vale'a, chociaż mam ochotę zachichotać na widok jego miny urażonego pięciolatka. – Jest trochę nie w sosie.

- To się da zauważyć… - mruczy z przekąsem, oglądając dłoń; na luźnej skórze między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem widnieje półkolisty, wciąż krwawiący ślad zębów.

- Mam pocałować, żeby nie bolało? – pytam figlarnie, kokieteryjnie przygryzając dolną wargę. Moja szansa, żeby troszeczkę poflirtować.

- Obejdzie się.

Sophie przerywa doskonały moment na zarzucenie sieci. Suka. Przez cały czas omdlewa, a kiedy widzi mnie koło Dantego, nagle budzi się w niej berserk!

- O, nagle odzyskałaś siły – zauważam ironicznie.

- I całe szczęście, inaczej Dante mógłby nie wyjść stąd cało – odburkuje, ujmując lewą rękę mężczyzny. – Opatrzę to.

- Nie trzeba – uspokaja ją, cofając dłoń i chowając ją do kieszeni płaszcza. – To tylko drobna ranka.

- Nie powiedziałbym – ocenia Cherit. – Ktoś powinien nauczyć Gareona dobrych manier… Może ja spróbuję przemówić mu do rozsądku?

- Twoją łapę odgryzie w całości – ostrzegam go.

Malec kładzie uszy po sobie, niezbyt zachwycony tą wizją. Również mina Sophie zwiastuje jej niezadowolenie.

- Nie tylko Gareon potrzebuje lekcji savoir-vivre'u – zauważa kąśliwie. – Jaki pan, taki kram.

Obruszam się; ta uwaga kłuje niczym żądło, i na dodatek nie chce odpuścić. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie wiem, co mam odpowiedzieć. Chciałabym zaprzeczyć porównaniu do mojego drażliwego, wycofanego Tytana, ale nie mogę – zbyt dobrze zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy podobni. Oboje musimy się ukrywać, żeby przetrwać, bo inaczej nas zmiażdżą. Oboje odstraszamy ludzi. I oboje potrafimy ugryźć, gdy przekraczają pewne granice.

- Sophie, może już wystarczy – przerywa spór Dante; rozkoszuję się jego miną pełną poczucia winy. Och, mój ty rycerzu na białym rumaku. – Nie róbmy hałasu o nic.

- Dobrze – godzi się wyjątkowo potulnie. – W końcu niedługo nasze drogi się rozejdą… nie możemy zakończyć naszej współpracy na kłótni – dodaje zjadliwie.

Zaciskam wargi w wąską kreskę i odwracam się na pięcie.

- Pospieszcie się – rzucam oschle przez ramię. – Jeszcze dzisiaj chcę być w Wenecji.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 23:16**

**Lot z Paryża do Wenecji**

**Jeszcze nad Francją**

Zhalia nie odezwała się słowem, od kiedy opuścili Notre Dame. Uparcie ignorowała rzucane pod jej adresem uwagi i pytania. Milczała w drodze na lotnisko i nie dała się wciągnąć w rozmowę, kiedy już usadowili się na pokładzie. Zajęła miejsce jak najdalej od reszty, dobitnie okazując im, że ma ich dosyć. Od półtorej godziny trwała w niezmienionej pozycji, z łokciami opartymi o framugę okna i wzrokiem wbitym w warstwę ciemnych chmur.

Dzieciaki nie zwróciły specjalnej uwagi na jej zachowanie. Sophie wydawała się wręcz zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Tryumf, który w swoim mniemaniu odniosła nad Zhalią, nastawił ją łaskawiej dla całej reszty świata. Z uwagą słuchała opowieści Loka o znalezionych w podziemiach szczątkach badaczy i cierpliwie odpowiadała na jego pytania o rewolucję francuską. Dante przypadło towarzystwo Cherita. Jako że na pokładzie byli praktycznie sami, nie licząc paru drzemiących pasażerów, gargulec mógł opuścić torbę Loka; teraz siedział na fotelu z głową opartą na łapkach i również obserwował agentkę Moon. Podobnie jak ona, nie miał najszczęśliwszej miny.

- Co jest, Cherit? – zagadnął go łagodnie; postanowił rozchmurzyć chociaż jednego przygnębionego towarzysza. – Masz ochotę coś przekąsić? Specjalnie dla ciebie zostawiłem z kolacji ciastko.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotał niewesoło malec. – Nie mam apetytu.

- Czym się martwisz? – zapytał Vale. Cherit odmawiający posiłku to było zjawisko niecodzienne i dlatego musiało mieć jakąś poważną przyczynę.

- Wydaje mi się, że Zhalia nadal ma mi za złe ten incydent z pułapką – wyznał smętnie, zwieszając łebek jak winowajca. – Próbowałem przepraszać, ale tylko mnie zbywa. Jest bardzo zdenerwowana.

- Nie przejmuj się – pocieszył go. – To nie z twojego powodu. Miała ciężki dzień. Daj jej ochłonąć.

Tytan pokiwał głową, ale nie wydawał się przekonany. Dante milczał przez chwilę. Również miał wrażenie, że Zhalię coś męczy, nie wiedział tylko, co dokładnie. Czyżby uwagi Sophie przelały czarę goryczy? Szczerze w to wątpił. Dotychczas przyjmowała je wyniośle i nie pozostawała dłużna. Mimo wszystko wyraźnie się z czymś szarpała. Nie odzywała się nawet do niego, choć jeszcze niedawno żartowali jak zwykle. Czyżby odgadła, że w katakumbach poddał ją próbie, powierzając jej pierścień Arc, i teraz miała do niego pretensje?

Poruszył się niespokojnie. Sam nie czuł się najlepiej z tym, co zrobił. Niby tłumaczył sobie, że to dla dobra misji, ale… tak naprawdę chciał uciszyć swoje wątpliwości, zasiane uwagami Sophie i dziwnymi zachowaniami Zhalii. Sam również zauważył jej osobliwą zmienność – w jednej sekundzie była zupełnie rozluźniona i gawędziła z nim jak dawna znajoma, a chwilę potem cała spinała się i odpychała go nawet spojrzeniem. Nie rozumiał tego i dlatego rodziły się w nim niepokojące myśli. To one popchnęły go do poddania ją temu ryzykownemu testowi… który zdała śpiewająco, sprawiając, że teraz zawstydzały go wcześniejsze podejrzenia.

Wciąż jednak nie czuł się zupełnie spokojny. Pewien niepokój nie dawał się wymazać; był równie wyraźny i odczuwalny, co ślady zębów Gareona na jego dłoni.

Zawahał się, odkleił wzrok od czerwonego półokręgu i znowu odwrócił się do gargulca.

- Cherit – zaczął. – Możesz mi odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie?

- Nie obiecuję… - odparł niepewnie malec, podnosząc łebek i patrząc na niego pytająco wielkimi jak piłeczki oczami. – Ale postaram się.

Vale wiedział, że to nie będzie ani łatwe, ani przyjemne. Nurtowała go jednak odpowiedź, zebrał się więc w sobie i wyrzucił prędko:

- Co sądzisz o Zhalii?

Cherit zamrugał kilka razy, jakby niedowierzając. Wyczekująco patrzył na Vale'a, oczekując, że ten cofnie pytanie, zaśmieje się, machnie ręką i powie, żeby zapomniał. Nie zrobił tego, więc malec zmarszczył brwi, myśląc intensywnie.

- Jest bardzo skuteczną Łowczynią – zaczął ostrożnie. – I wydaje się inteligentna. Choć również dość skryta. Nie jest duszą towarzystwa, ale umie słuchać. Kiedy coś mówi, zazwyczaj jest to celna uwaga… nawet jeśli bolesna.

Dante kiwnął głową. Jak dotąd opis zgadzał się z jego własną opinią.

- Za to jej Gareon wzbudza we mnie dreszcze – mruknął Tytan, niespokojnie poruszając skrzydłami. – To taki nieprzyjemny stwór… sam wiesz o tym najlepiej.

Vale uśmiechnął się blado, chociaż wcale nie odczuwał wesołości na myśl o następnym pytaniu.

- A co sądzisz o obawach Sophie? Czy według ciebie są uzasadnione? To znaczy… czy twoim zdaniem Zhalia zachowuje się podejrzanie? - dociekał.

- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli poprzez 'podejrzanie' – przyznał szczerze gargulec. – Dla mnie wszyscy ludzie zachowują się dziwnie.

Dante westchnął; to było trafne spostrzeżenie. Nie mógł wymagać od Cherita, żeby oceniał Zhalię ludzką miarą.

- Spróbuję to sformułować inaczej – zastrzegł. – Tylko… Tylko ostrzegam – może to zabrzmieć dosyć dobitnie. - Cherit przytaknął, przygotowany na wszystko. - Czy gdyby istniała taka możliwość… gdybyś był jak wszyscy inni Tytani… – plątał się, jak nie on - rozumiesz?

- Gdyby moja moc była przechowywana w amulecie i mogła zostać wyzwolona tylko dzięki Łowcy, tak? – domyślił się gargulec; jego głos stał się jeszcze wyższy, jakby mówienie o tym sprawiało mu przykrość.

Dante kiwnął głową, nie chcąc rozwijać bolesnego opisu. Przerwał na chwilę; czy naprawdę musiał drążyć trudny dla Cherita temat?

- Czy pozwoliłbyś Zhalii nawiązać ze sobą więź? – wypalił szybko, żeby się nie rozmyślić.

Gargulec zasłużył na to miano, przypominając swoich nieruchomych, kamiennych kuzynów ze świątyń. Jego oczy przypominały dwie ogromne, żółte żarówki. Bardzo zdziwione, zakłopotane i przestraszone żarówki. Dantemu zrobiło się głupio.

- Przepraszam – zerknął w bok i zasłonił twarz dłonią, zły na siebie; ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła… - Łowcy czasem bywają tacy nieczuli, kiedy chcą się czegoś za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć. Nie odpowiadaj, jeśli nie chcesz – zastrzegł szybko.

Cherit potrząsnął głową, aż załopotały kosmate uszy.

- Chciałbym – odparł zażenowany Tytan, kładąc łebek na łapce – ale… Niezupełnie wiem, jak to wyrazić.

- Spróbuj – nalegał Vale.

- Ujmijmy to tak... że Zhalia nie jest dla mnie idealnym typem Łowcy – odparł gargulec, starannie dobierając słowa.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? – zaciekawił się mężczyzna.

- Jaki smak lodów lubisz najbardziej? – odparował znienacka Cherit.

- Czekoladowe – odpowiedział odruchowo Dante. – Ale co to ma…

- A dlaczego? – nie dał mu dokończyć gargulec.

Dante zastanowił się, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Po prostu mi smakują, to wszystko.

- Dokładnie o tym samym mówię – powiedział z naciskiem gargulec. – Tak jak ty nie umiesz wyjaśnić, czemu najbardziej odpowiada ci ten smak lodów, a nie inny, ja nie umiem powiedzieć, czemu z tym, a nie innym Łowcą mógłbym się związać. Wprawdzie tak dawno nie byłem związany z żadnym Łowcą, że zapomniałem, jak to jest i czym się kierowałem przy wyborze, ale…

Tytan westchnął ciężko.

- Tak po prostu jest, Dante. Nie mogę ci tego wyjaśnić. Jestem Tytanem, dla mnie to naturalne. To tak, jakbyś ty próbował mi wytłumaczyć, jak działają twoje emocje. Albo jak oddychasz. Po prostu to wiesz. A ja wiem, że nie mógłbym związać się z Zhalią.

Dante westchnął. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Ale sam się o to prosił.

- Przepraszam, że nie mogę ci pomóc – odezwał się Cherit, kiedy cisza stała się krępująca. Był wyraźnie zmieszany; nerwowo poruszał pędzelkiem na końcu ogona.

- Powiedziałeś wystarczająco dużo – zapewnił go krzepiąco. - Dziękuję. Trzymaj – wyciągnął z kieszeni jedno ciasteczko callison. – Na poprawę humoru.

Tytan przyjął prezent, ale nie zatopił w nim zębów od razu, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić z każdą słodkością. Wciąż nie spuszczał oka z Dantego.

- Teraz to ty wyglądasz na zmartwionego – stwierdził smutno, udowadniając, że nie wszystkie ludzkie zachowania są dla niego zagadką.

Dante nie odpowiedział, odwracając wzrok do okna. W szybie ujrzał swoje ściągnięte niepokojem oblicze, które było mu niemal obce, tak rzadko bywał równie spięty.

Drgnął, lekko trącony w łokieć.

- Proszę – Cherit wyciągał w jego stronę połowę ciastka, sypiąc okruszkami na tapicerkę. – Tobie też przyda się trochę osłody.

Dante przeforsował uśmiech i pogłaskał jego łebek końcem palca, z wdzięcznością przyjmując podarunek. Wcale nie miał na niego ochoty, ale nie chciał sprawić Cheritowi przykrości – zdawał sobie sprawę, ile malca kosztowało rozstanie się z kawałkiem łakocia. Ciastko było jak zwykle pyszne, ale jemu nic by teraz nie smakowało. Przełknął jednak, próbując przemóc gorycz zbierającą mu się w gardle, kiedy obserwował czubek ciemnowłosej głowy i kawałek szczupłych, kobiecych pleców.

_Co jest z tobą nie tak, Zhalio Moon?_...


	8. Rozdział 8: Ciepło-zimno

**22 czerwca 2009, poniedziałek, godz. 16:13**

**Dom Dantego**

**Wenecja, Włochy**

Dante sądził, że przez tydzień jego niepokój zdąży opaść, zagłuszony natłokiem codziennych obowiązków. Jak na złość jednak nikt nie zgłaszał lokalnemu detektywowi żadnej podejrzanej sprawy. Powinien się cieszyć, że spada współczynnik przestępczości, ale były momenty, kiedy sam wszcząłby jakąś burdę, byle tylko znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Fundacja Huntik również milczała. Owszem, czasem przysłano mu dokument do przejrzenia czy pytano go o radę przy rozwiązywaniu jakiegoś problemu, ale w gruncie rzeczy były to zadania na góra pięć minut. Reszta dni zaś dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Innym razem cieszyłby się, że ma mnóstwo czasu na swoje zainteresowania, ale teraz nawet one nie potrafiły zapełnić mu popołudni.

Były jednak osoby, które usiłowały mu w tym pomóc. Od rozpoczęcia wakacji niemal nie mógł się opędzić od Loka i Sophie. Dzieciaki, mając teraz nadmiar wolnego czasu, uznały, że należy go wykorzystać na trening Łowców. A sala treningowa, oczywiście, mieściła się w domu ich nauczyciela.

- OK., jeszcze raz – zdecydował Lok po kolejnym uważnym przeczytaniu wyświechtanego zwoju. – Chyba zaczynam to łapać… Gotowa? - zapytał Sophie.

- Pokaż, na co cię stać, gwiazdorze! – zachęciła go, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

- Zaraz rozświetlę twoje życie… Burzą Błysków! – zawołał, posyłając urok w dziewczynę.

- Garda Honoru! – zasłoniła się bez trudu, powstrzymując zaklęcie. – Z celowaniem idzie ci coraz lepiej, ale sam urok wciąż jest za słaby, jak dla mnie - stwierdziła pobłażliwie.

- Za słaby?!– żachnął się. – Co ty w ogóle gadasz?! Czy według ciebie to było słabe, Cherit? – zwrócił się do obserwującego ich Tytana.

- Nie martw się, Lok – Cherit unikał jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. – Dobrze ci idzie… tylko musisz ćwiczyć!

- Ale ja cały czas ćwiczę! – Lok bezradnie rozłożył ramiona, zwieszając głowę z rezygnacją, po czym chwytając się za nią w geście frustracji. – Co jest ze mną nie tak!? – im mocniej się denerwował, tym jaśniejsze płomyki zaczynały lizać jego palce. - Nie umiem nawet użyć Burzy Błysków!

Połączone ogniki wyfrunęły z jego ręki i śmignęły w stronę Dantego. Uchylił się w porę; jego kark musnął gorący podmuch. Kula światła przeleciała przez pokój, odbiła się od ścian i wpadła do następnego, skąd zaraz rozległy się odgłosy spadających przedmiotów.

Dante rzucił Lokowi karcące spojrzenie, kiedy samotny hantel smętnie wytoczył się do przedpokoju.

- O… ups – wydusił tylko Lambert, przepraszająco kuląc ramiona.

- Brawo, miotaczu – skomentowała uszczypliwie Sophie. – Poradzimy sobie bez trudu, jeśli śmiercionośny Tytan ukryje się we włosach Dantego…

- To… może się zdarzyć – bronił się słabo chłopak. – No dobra – dał za wygraną. – Chodźmy lepiej poćwiczyć na górze.

Dante powstrzymał westchnienie. Zastanawiał się, jak będzie wyglądał jego dom po inwazji dwójki kompletnie niewprawionych Łowców. Szkoda, że nie mógł wysłać ich na dwór… Jego sąsiedzi na pewno zamówiliby egzorcyzmy, widząc uroki odbijające się od muru. A ich dzieci koniecznie chciałyby mieć latającą maskotkę-gargulca.

Jego rozmyślanie przerwało natarczywe pikanie. Dzieciaki zawróciły z drogi, zaciekawione. Dante zerknął na zieloną diodę mrugającą przy ekranie LCD.

- To pewnie Guggenheim - domyślił się, odbierając połączenie.

- _Witam wszystkich! _– zaczął dziarsko naczelnik Fundacji, siedzący za biurkiem i popijający z parującego kubka na tle migawek przedstawiających szalejącą burzę śnieżną. – _Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzacie popołudnie! Co powiecie na podróż do dzikich zakątków Skandynawii, konkretnie na Islandię? – _zagadnął, jakby omawiali wyjście do kawiarni.

- Brzmi nieźle – przyznał Dante równie beztroskim tonem. Nareszcie zadanie na miarę jego możliwości! Należało się tylko cieszyć. – Co tam jest?

Guggenheim uśmiechnął się lekko; reakcja przyjaciela ani trochę go nie zawiodła.

- _Misja: Młot Thora _– oznajmił. – Dostańcie się do świątyni Thora i zdobądźcie młot Mjolnir.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – odparł bez wahania Dante, podekscytowany na samą myśl o czekającym go wyzwaniu.

- _W takim razie to wszystko_ – oznajmił jasnowłosy Szwajcar. – _Bezpiecznej podróży i… spakujcie trochę ciepłych rzeczy!_

Rozłączył się błyskawicznie.

- Łowcy, mamy misję – rzucił Dante, już nastawiony tylko i wyłącznie na zadanie. Na co dzień mógł sobie folgować, ale kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiała się nowa tajemnica do odkrycia, jego zmysły wyostrzały się i koncentrowały wokół rozwikłania jej, nie pozwalając sobie zboczyć z drogi.

- Nie wyjaśnił nam za wiele… - zauważył Lok, obserwując, jak nauczyciel podchodzi do jednej z szafek i wysuwa szufladę. – Od czego powinniśmy zacząć?

No tak. Chyba za bardzo ich przyzwyczaił, że wszystkie wskazówki dostawali jak na tacy, teraz, nie otrzymawszy konkretnego planu działania, byli zdezorientowani. Czas trochę zmienić taktykę.

- Od samego początku – odparł swobodnie, naciskając guzik na dole szuflady. Odsłoniło się drugie dno, na którym w równych rzędach leżały amulety. Dante nieomylnie wybrał spośród nich ten, którego potrzebował. – Czyli od zebrania danych – sprecyzował, oglądając amulet w świetle, po czym chowając go do kieszeni. – Jutro rano wybierzemy się do Londynu na spotkanie ze starym przyjacielem. Mam przeczucie, że… ta misja bardzo się skomplikuje – nie czarował ich.

Dzieciaki zerknęły po sobie; ta zapowiedź nie nastawiła ich optymistycznie. Dante powstrzymał uśmiech. Sam nie czuł wielkiego zdenerwowania, raczej podniecenie. Nie znosił bezczynności, a tygodniowa przerwa już dawała mu się we znaki.

Najgorszą częścią zadania wydawało się spotkanie ze „starym przyjacielem"…

**24 czerwca 2009, środa, 17:01**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

Londyńska eskapada to była pestka w porównaniu z zamiecią, która osaczyła ich z dala od jakichkolwiek ludzkich siedzib, spowalniając marsz i wreszcie zmuszając ich do rozbicia obozu w osłoniętej lasem iglastym dolinie. Dante nie zamierzał ryzykować dla misji zasypania i w efekcie zamarznięcia na śmierć. Opóźnienie było nieuniknione, warunków pogodowych nie można było obejść ani przeskoczyć. Na szczęście bycie Łowcą zakładało również wyrabianie w sobie cierpliwości. On miał jej nadto. Sam fakt, że znosił tak długo marudzenie Loka, świadczył na jego korzyść.

- Jak długo to potrwa? – zastanawiał się chłopak, wsłuchując się w wycie wiatru uderzającego w boki namiotu.

- Kilka godzin albo parę dni – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Dante.

- Parę dni?! – jęknął chłopak. – Co my tu będziemy robić przez parę dni?! Nie wziąłem nawet gameboya… Bateria w telefonie nie wytrzyma tak długiego grania w węża.

- No i już wiemy, dlaczego zwykle nie można się do ciebie dodzwonić – mruknęła Sophie, czytając opasłe tomiszcze przy świetle latarki. – Marnujesz energię na głupoty.

Dante mógłby powiedzieć o niej to samo; wszczynanie kłótni nic nie wnosiło, a tylko psuło atmosferę. Męczyło go samo słuchanie tych sprzeczek. Najchętniej zostawiłby ich na trochę i wyszedł na zewnątrz, ale burza to uniemożliwiała. Po raz kolejny uświadamiał sobie, że wpakował się w ciężką sytuację. Podróżowanie z dwójką niedojrzałych piętnastolatków wiązało się z poczuciem osamotnienia. O czym mógł z nimi rozmawiać, oczywiście poza sprawami bieżącymi? Czuł się jak Obcy, oderwany od nastoletnich tematów, i nawet obecność Cherita tylko trochę poprawiała mu nastrój. Zaczynał rozumieć, jak ciężko musiało być Tytanowi w otoczeniu samych niezrozumiałych dla niego ludzi…

Westchnął i żeby się zająć, wyciągnął holotom. Napisał krótką wiadomość do Guggenheima, streszczając dotychczasowe postępy i tłumacząc zwłokę. Przejrzał pobieżnie podesłane przez przyjaciela materiały, które jednak nie wniosły o wiele więcej niż rady Tersly'ego, londyńskiego badacza, którego poprosili o konsultacje na temat mitologii nordyckiej. Wreszcie wyczerpały mu się pomysły na zabicie czasu. Zaczął bezmyślnie grzebać w plikach, porządkując je i wyrzucając te, które wydawały mu się zbędne.

Przez przypadek natknął się na jeden podpisany ciągiem cyfr. Rzadko stosował takie oznaczenie, dlatego zajrzał do niego z ciekawości. Otworzył się dokument. Niemal u samej góry wyskoczyło zdjęcie. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o szczupłej twarzy i harmonijnych rysach spojrzała na niego ze zdjęcia poważnymi, piwnymi oczami. Oczami, które zwykle zapalały się iskrami rozbawienia, kiedy ich właścicielka się z nim droczyła. Albo przeszywały go na wskroś, gdy następował jej na odcisk.

Zhalia nie odzywała się już tydzień. Zastanawiał się, co teraz robi. Gdzie mogła teraz być? W Wenecji? Przez ten czas nie wpadł na nią ani razu, ale było to duże miasto, więc właściwie nie powinien się dziwić. Zresztą, mogła już dawno wyjechać. Ciekawe, czy dostała jakąś nową misję… i czemu, skoro on się z nią chętnie dzielił, nie dała im znać.

Cóż, właściwie nie powinien pytać. Pewnie nie miała ochoty znowu oglądać Sophie. Trochę ją rozumiał. Też musiał znosić ze strony pewnej złośnicy furę docinków. Których teraz właściwie zaczynało mu brakować. W końcu, jakkolwiek Zhalia by mu nie dopiekała, nigdy nie czuł się na tyle urażony, by się długo gniewać, wręcz przeciwnie, bawiły go te przekomarzania. Lubił zdrową dawkę sparingu. Nie tylko fizycznego.

A może nadal się dąsała za tę próbę z pierścieniem? Nie zdziwiłby się. Sam byłby zły, gdyby ktoś potraktował go jak szczura laboratoryjnego, którego bezkarnie można poddawać testom. Tak chłodno go pożegnała po misji w Paryżu… Jakby rzeczywiście była obrażona. Co znaczyło, że prawdopodobnie nie odezwie się pierwsza. Ambicja jej nie pozwoli. Zhalia była dumna; udowodniła to wiele razy. Zauważył.

Też miał swoją godność. Ale jego honor nie zakładał upartego obstawania przy swoim i utrzymywania, że tylko on ma rację. Dlatego też po chwili namysłu wyciągnął telefon i zaczął rozmyślać, co powinien napisać.

**Tego samego dnia, 17:18**

**Al Ponte Antico Hotel**

**Wenecja, Włochy**

- _Co to ma znaczyć?!_

Odsuwam telefon od ucha, bo inaczej chrapliwy krzyk Klausa rozerwie mi bębenki.

- _Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że potrzebujesz więcej czasu?! _– ciągnie, rozwścieczony. -_ Miałaś go chyba wystarczająco dużo! Nie proszę cię o skonstruowanie promu kosmicznego, tylko o uwiedzenie Dantego Vale'a!_

- Oczekujesz, że wystarczą mi niecałe dwa tygodnie? – rzucam z przekąsem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w łazienkowym lustrze.

- _Z twoją aparycją i osobowością powinny to być najwyżej dwa dni! _– piekli się.

- Wystarczyłyby mi dwie minuty, żeby zaciągnąć go do łóżka – oceniam ironicznie – ale chyba nie tylko o to nam chodzi, prawda? Nie ma mnie przelecieć i zapomnieć. Ma błagać o więcej. A nie zrobi tego, jeśli będę mu się tak chętnie podkładać. Inicjatywa musi wyjść z jego strony. Rozumiesz?

- _Jak dotąd nie przykładałaś do tego większej wagi – _warczy, nadal nieprzekonany.

- Tamci to były tylko pionki – tłumaczę cierpliwie, nie tracąc panowania nad sobą. - Użyteczne, ale nie w takiej mierze. Nigdy nie polowaliśmy na tak grubego zwierza.

- _Tym bardziej zależy nam na czasie… pochwycenie go to kluczowa sprawa dla całej Organizacji. Profesor na nas liczy, Zhalio – _przypomina surowo_._

- Robię, co mogę, Klaus – zapewniam go i nie kłamię; nawet teraz przykładam się do swojej misji, pieczołowicie wyrywając brwi. No co? Mój wygląd też ma znaczenie. Nie mogę się zapuścić.

- _To zrób jeszcze więcej. Chyba nie muszę ci podpowiadać. To ty jesteś… kobietą – _wymawia to jak ciężkie przekleństwo. Najwyraźniej trudno mu było zaakceptować fakt, że nie rozmawia z androidem, którego da się dokładnie zaprogramować. Zawsze wiedziałam, że uważa płeć piękną za stworzenia z innej planety, wobec których wszelka logika zawodzi. Nie trzeba się starać ich zrozumieć, należy po prostu pozwolić im robić to, co chcą, dopóki wypełniają swoje zadania. A jeśli nie, zepchnąć je z powrotem na właściwe tory. Siłą.

- Taaa, właśnie boleśnie to odczuwam – mruczę, walcząc z wyjątkowo upartym włoskiem i nawiązując do innego kobiecego problemu. – Jak co miesiąc zresztą.

Już widzę zniesmaczoną minę Klausa, który dotąd nie przyjął do wiadomości, że kobiety miesiączkują. Odpycha od siebie tę myśl jak coś nienaturalnego i obrzydliwego. No dobrze, najprzyjemniejsze to nie jest, ale też nie robiłabym z tego tematu tabu. My, które przeżywamy te tortury co parę tygodni, jakoś nie boimy się o tym mówić, za to większość facetów panikuje na samą wzmiankę o okresie. I to nas nazywa się słabą płcią? Ha.

- _Mam nadzieję, że jego nie raczysz takimi opowieściami – _rzuca oschle. – _Nikogo to nie interesuje. Masz się zachowywać profesjonalnie niezależnie od zmian zachodzących w twoim organizmie._

- Tak, tak – zbywam go, przygryzając wargę, kiedy wyciągam trzy włoski naraz. Auć. – Jestem cholernie profesjonalna. Jak prawdziwa kurtyzana. Ale rozumiesz, w tym stanie i tak niewiele mogę zdziałać w kwestii zadowolenia pana Vale'a. Nie każdy wojownik lubi mieć krew na swoim mieczu, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię…

- _Wystarczy już!_ – ofukuje mnie, a ja wysiłkiem woli powstrzymuję chichot, słysząc w jego głosie obrzydzenie. – _Po prostu rób, co do ciebie należy, nie obchodzi mnie, w jaki…_

Krótkie piknięcie na chwilę zagłusza jego ględzenie. Zerkam na wyświetlacz i dostrzegam u góry malutką kopertę.

- Słuchaj, mam wiadomość – przerywam mu. – Odbiorę i oddzwonię do ciebie, dobra?

- _Tylko się pospiesz _– nakazuje ostro_._

Przerywam połączenie. Na ekranie wyświetla się komunikat: _Nowa wiadomość od: Dante Vale_.

No to się Klaus ucieszy! Odbieram bezzwłocznie. Wiadomość musi być całkiem długa, bo wolno się otwiera. Wreszcie zyskuję do niej dostęp, czytam uważnie.

_Witaj, Zhalio. _(Jakże oficjalnie. Witam, doktorze Vale.) _Prawdopodobnie masz już dosyć współpracy z naszą drużyną _(trafna obserwacja, cóż za spostrzegawczy facet), _ale mimo wszystko spróbuję przedstawić ci pewną propozycję. _('_Przyjdź do mnie ubrana jedynie w koronkowy gorset'_… O nie, ja to mam naprawdę spaczony umysł!) _Jesteśmy właśnie w sercu islandzkiej głuszy, zmarznięci na kość po marszu przez zdradliwe górskie przesmyki i znudzeni niemiłosiernie przedłużającą się śnieżycą. _(W takich warunkach gorset na pewno odpada.)_ Co ty na to, żeby zaryzykować spotkanie z nami w tej uroczej zimowej scenerii? Szczerze polecam. Na jutro przewidujemy jeszcze więcej atrakcji – poszukamy zagubionej wśród lodowców świątyni i spróbujemy odzyskać kryjący się w niej młot Thora. A jeśli nam się uda, obiecuję rozważyć ulepienie upamiętniającego to wydarzenie bałwana. _(Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Kto by cię podejrzewał o takie poczucie humoru.) _Czy zaszczycisz nas ujrzeniem swojego oblicza okutanego tuzinem szalików (bez których się nie obejdzie na tym mrozie)? Dołączam namiary z GPS-a, gdybyś się zdecydowała (na co bardzo liczę). Pozdrawiam ciepło, mimo tego, że palce mi odpadają, i czekam na odpowiedź. Dante_

Nie spodziewałam się takiej epistoły po facecie, który na co dzień posługuje się krótkimi, zwięzłymi zdaniami i konkretnymi poleceniami. Nie powiem, zgrabnie mu wyszło. Imiona widocznie naprawdę mają w sobie pewną magię. Drugiej _Boskiej Komedii _może i nie napisze, ale dowcipnego SMS-a umie sklecić.

Oddzwaniam do Klausa.

- _Kto to? – _pyta niecierpliwie.

- On – odpowiadam oszczędnie. – Znowu chce mnie w drużynie.

- _Świetnie! – _stwierdza, bardzo zadowolony. – _Oczywiście się zgodzisz?_

Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty przymarzać na sopel wśród martwych połaci bieli, trzęsąc się mimo krępujących ruchy, grubych rzeczy, znosząc blond bachora, piszczącego gargulca, nadętą księżniczkę i pana geniusza. Gdybym jednak zaprzeczyła, Klaus urwałby mi łeb. Wzdycham ciężko.

- Zarezerwuj mi bilet na lot na Islandię, żebym mogła się w spokoju spakować – odpowiadam niechętnie.

Wyobrażam sobie, jak rozpromienia się jego pomarszczona gęba.

- _Grzeczna dziewczynka – _chwali mnie z rzadką u niego czułością, która sprawia, że lekki uśmiech sam wypływa mi na usta.

Było warto.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 17:31**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

Telefon piknął cicho, zwracając uwagę całej drużyny. Cherit pisnął, kiedy wibracja połaskotała go w ogon, Lok bez specjalnego zainteresowania zerknął na migającą komórkę, Sophie podniosła wzrok znak książki. Dante nakrył ekran dłonią, zanim którekolwiek z nich przeczytało nadawcę. Odebrał szybko.

_Widzę, że wziąłeś sobie do serca moją uwagę o dzieleniu się misjami! To zaszczyt, że czołowy agent Huntika słucha moich sugestii… Chyba nie mogę odmówić takiej sławie, mam rację? Zostańcie do rana tam, gdzie obozujecie. Postaram się was znaleźć. Zhalia_

_P.S. Przywieźć ci kalesony?_

- Kto to? – zaciekawiła się Sophie i Dante dopiero teraz zorientował się, że uśmiecha się do siebie.

- Fundacja – odparł, usiłując sobie wmówić, że wcale nie kręci. W końcu Zhalia była agentką Huntika, prawda? A Sophie nie musiała już się jeżyć na myśl o spotkaniu swojej rywalki. Przyjdzie na to czas. Niech ma… niespodziankę.

- Jakieś dobre nowiny?

- Lepsze, niż bym się spodziewał – odparł wymijająco. Faktycznie nie oczekiwał, że Zhalia tak szybko się zgodzi. Nastawiał się na dłuższą przeprawę. Widocznie już jej przeszła złość. Albo chciała mu dowalić na żywo, a te przytyki w wiadomości to był tylko przedsmak czekających go fochów. Nieważne.

- Jesteś bardzo tajemniczy – zauważyła dziewczyna.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko naciągnął na siebie śpiwór i zasunął go. Uznał, że należy mu się trochę odpoczynku po dzisiejszych trudach. A teraz w końcu mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

- Obudźcie mnie, gdyby coś się działo – zastrzegł i w końcu przymknął oczy, spokojniejszy. Telefon położył blisko siebie. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 23:16**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

Zaczynam żałować, że nie skasowałam tej wiadomości bez czytania. Albo że właśnie wtedy nie padła mi sieć. Albo że nie upuściłam telefonu, roztrzaskując go w drobny mak… Ech, nieważne, stało się. Poleciałam na Islandię.

Od blisko godziny przedzieram się przez śnieżne pustkowie, wypatrując w mroku lasku, który opisał mi Dante na wypadek, gdyby GPS zawiódł. No bo zawiódł. Teraz polegam głównie na swoim instynkcie i paru użytecznych zaklęciach lokalizacji, które powiedziały mi, że cel jest blisko. Ale ja jakoś nie mogę do niego dotrzeć, chociaż daję z siebie wszystko. Zadanie utrudnia gruba warstwa świeżego śniegu, w który zapadam się po kolana. Wytapianie sobie drogi Burzą Błysków działało przez pewien czas, ale tym szybciej traciłam własne ciepło, niezbędne w chłodnym klimacie.

Oho, jakbym zaczynała rozpoznawać okolicę. Jest dolina? Jest. Naokoło las? A jakże. I nawet wydaje mi się, że widzę dym i blask ogniska. No, fajnie, bo buty mi zaczynają przemakać. Schodzę w dół, uważając, żeby się nie pośliznąć.

W dupę sobie mogę wsadzić ten wysiłek. Nie wiedzieć kiedy uderzam tyłkiem o zmarzniętą ziemię, zbita z nóg. Staczam się ze wzniesienia, spleciona z czymś wielkim i niezdarnym, obijając się o ukryte pod śniegiem konary i kamienie. Zaciskam powieki i zęby, czując każdą wypukłość na własnej skórze. Wreszcie ląduję na plecach, przygnieciona sporym ciężarem, syczę z bólu. Kiedy otwieram oczy, widzę przed sobą parę niebieskich oczu i czerwoną wełnianą czapę. Dopiero potem udaje mi się je połączyć z resztą osoby i rozpoznaję Loka, gapiącego się na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie masz tutaj dzieciaków w swoim wieku, z którymi mógłbyś się bawić?! – ofukuję go ostro, nie certoląc się z powitaniami.

- Zhalia! – woła ze zdziwieniem. – Co ty tu robisz?

- Oprócz bycia atakowaną przez takich niewydarzonych Łowców jak ty?! – warczę, czując, jak płaszcz na plecach nasiąka wodą z roztopionego śniegu. – Dante mnie prosił, żebym przybyła!

- Och, tak – reflektuje się, zażenowany. W końcu do niego dociera, że pozycja, w której przygniata mnie całym ciałem, nie należy do najwygodniejszych. Rumieni się, nie wiem, z zimna czy zawstydzenia, że właśnie leżał na kobiecie w bardzo sugestywny sposób, prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu? – Proszę – podaje mi rękę, pomagając mi wstać. – Przepraszam za to. Myśleliśmy, że ktoś kręci się na zewnątrz… no wiesz, nie żeby to był pierwszy raz… - plącze się, wciąż zakłopotany.

- Tak, tak, wiem – przerywam ten bełkot, strzepując śnieg z ubrania. – Gdzie jest Dante? Powiedz mu, że tu jestem – domagam się, poprawiając sobie czapkę. Świetnie się będę prezentować, mokra, sfatygowana i wkurzona. Naprawdę, Dante padnie z wrażenia.

- Zhalia! – Doskonały moment sobie wybiera, żeby się pojawić; ledwo pomyślałam, a już jest. W jego głosie brzmi radość. Chyba bachory naprawdę dają mu się we znaki, skoro cieszy się na mój widok… - Dobrze wiedzieć, że dotarłaś tu cało.

- Masz szczęście, że jestem dobra w zaklęciach lokalizujących, inaczej już dawno bym zawróciła – odburkuję; niech wie, że nie gnałam tu na skrzydłach sympatii do niego, tylko musiałam włożyć w to trochę wysiłku.

- Cóż, nigdy nie jest za późno – odzywa się nieodłączny element wyposażenia Dantego, czyli Sophie. Czy ona zawsze musi za nim podążać jak cień? Ciekawe, czy pozwala mu sikać w samotności, czy też go wtedy szpieguje.

Obrzucam ją ostentacyjnym spojrzeniem. O, ładna czapeczka. Chyba nosiła ją jeszcze w przedszkolu. I te pomponiki, doprawdy urocze.

- Zabawne – odpowiadam krótko i chłodno. – Więc, pozwólcie mi zgadnąć: jeszcze nie znaleźliście świątyni? – rzucam lekceważąco, kierując się do ogniska, bo wydaje mi się, że oni nie pomyślą, żeby mnie do niego zaprosić.

- Trafiłaś - przyznaje Dante, podążając za mną.

- Kierowaliśmy się w dobry kierunku… - stara się ratować honor Lok. - To znaczy, zanim nadeszła śnieżyca.

- Wierz mi, mogło być dużo gorzej – zapewniam go ostentacyjnie, klękając przy ogniu. O, jak miło, już myślałam, że mi nos odpadnie. – Lepsza śnieżyca niż Strażnicy.

- Strażnicy? Kim oni są? – zaciekawia się chłopak.

- Więc też o nich słyszałaś? – mruczy Dante, niezbyt szczęśliwy. Chyba oczekiwał, że tylko jemu obiła się o uszy wyssana z palca plotka. Teraz musi porzucić tę nadzieję.

- O czym wy dwoje w ogóle mówicie? – dopytuje zdezorientowana Sophie.

- Nie wiedzą? – Och, jak mi przykro, że mała kujonka po raz pierwszy nie ma o czymś bladego pojęcia. – Chodzą słuchy, że istnieje pradawna sekta zwana Strażnikami Thora – tłumaczę, zadowolona, że chciwie łowią każde moje słowo. Wreszcie to ja jestem górą! – Działa już od tysięcy lat, kultywując prawa nordyckich bogów.

- Coś mi mówi, że chronią świątynie i artefakty… - domyśla się Lok.

- To nie jest najlepsza część, junior – rzucam do niego pobłażliwie. – Organizacja kompletnie przeniknęła do tej małej grupy, więc teraz wiedzą, że się zbliżamy. I nie poddadzą się bez walki… - dodaję złowróżbnie, wpatrując się w trzaskające płomienie.

- W takim razie dobrze, że się pojawiłaś – zauważa chłopak. – Im nas więcej, tym lepiej.

- Skoro się tak cieszysz z przybycia Zhalii, oddasz jej swoje miejsce w namiocie – docina mu kąśliwie Sophie. – Wszyscy się tam nie zmieścimy.

- Może nie będzie zbyt komfortowo, ale jakoś sobie poradzimy – uspokaja ją Dante.

- Przynajmniej będzie cieplej – przyznaje Cherit.

- Zwłaszcza jak się przytulimy – dodaję z przekąsem; Lok oblewa się rumieńcem. Co za słodki, niewinny chłopczyk. Spokojnie, nie ciebie miałam na myśli. Wystarczy mi na dziś twoich nieudolnych karesów, jeszcze mnie od nich w krzyżu łupie. – A Lok nie zajmuje najwięcej miejsca.

- Chcesz wykopać Dantego? – obrusza się Sophie.

- Miałam na myśli ciebie – odpalam.

- Mnie? – wykrztusza, zdziwiona.

- Przecież nie Cherita. Nabrałaś ostatnio trochę ciała. Chyba że to kurtka tak pogrubia. - A masz za komentarze na temat mojej apetycznej figury.

Z rozkoszą obserwuję, jak dziewczyna zaciska pięści, gotowa zaprzeczyć słownie i czynnie. Wyobrażam sobie kłęby dymu buchające z jej uszu.

- Nikogo nie będziemy znikąd wyrzucać – łagodzi Dante, mediator z powołania. – Dla każdego znajdzie się kąt do spania. Chodźcie, jutro musimy wcześnie wstać. Przez 'wcześnie' nie mam na myśli dwunastej, tylko blady świt – zastrzega głównie do Loka, zmierzając do namiotu.

- A jeszcze rok temu miałem normalne wakacje… - rozpoczyna potok narzekań chłopak, podążając za przywódcą.

Szczęściarz z ciebie. Niektórzy nawet nie marzą o takim luksusie.

**25 czerwca 2009, czwartek, godz. 0:17**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

Pierwsza noc z Dantem.

Brzmi podniecająco? Niezbyt. Obecność dzieciaków i Tytana skutecznie uniemożliwia jakiekolwiek pikantniejsze zagrania. W dodatku od Dantego oddziela mnie pozostała dwójka Łowców. Chociażbym chciała, nie przebiłabym się przez ten zwarty mur, wzniesiony głównie dzięki staraniom Sophie. Zrobi wszystko, żeby nie dopuścić mnie do Vale'a. Nawet jeśli to oznacza znoszenie wiercenia się i chrapania Loka.

Obserwuję go ponad ramieniem śpiącej dziewczyny. Jest odwrócony plecami. Faktycznie zajmuje największy metraż. Postawny z niego chłop. I te bary ma takie rozrośnięte. Pewnie pakuje, żeby zachować formę w oczekiwaniu na nowe misje. Nie powiem, lubię umięśnionych facetów. Przyjemnie wiedzieć, że nie będę obmacywana przez jakiegoś obleśnego, zaniedbanego farfocla. Gdyby jeszcze tę brodę zgolił…

- Zhalio…? Śpisz…?

Wzdrygam się lekko, słysząc jego ściszony, ale wciąż głęboki głos, wcinający się w moje myśli.

- Nie – odpowiadam szeptem. – Lok chrapie jak suseł. Śnieżyca przy nim to drobiazg.

- Może kiedyś mu to minie – wyraża nadzieję. - Łowca z czasem uczy się kontrolować swoje odruchy nawet przez sen.

- Tak, wiem. – Przypominam, że ja też jestem Łowczynią… mógłby się nauczyć i przestać ze mną rozmawiać jak z żółtodziobem. - Coś chciałeś czy po prostu szukałeś kompana w bezsenności? – pytam wprost.

- Chciałem ci podziękować – odpowiada szczerze, próbując się przekręcić w moją stronę. Orientuje się, że na ramieniu leży mu zahibernowany, zwinięty w kłębek Cherit; nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, daje za wygraną i nadal rozmawiam z jego plecami. - Zważywszy na te wszystkie nieprzyjemności, na które naraża cię nasze towarzystwo, wcale nie musiałaś się zgodzić…

- Przekonał mnie twój dramatyczny apel – uśmiecham się lekko. – Ale kalesonów nie przywiozłam. Nie wiem, jakie preferujesz. I rozmiaru nie znam.

- Może to i lepiej – rzuca weselszym tonem. – Potem sprzedałabyś tę informację Fundacyjnym kolegom i potem przez parę lat nie opędziłbym się od plotek na temat tego, jak wymyślną bieliznę noszę.

- Takie życie celebrytów – docinam mu, jednak uwagę tę psuje moje ukradkowe ziewnięcie.

- Żartowałem - zapewnia. - Gdybym się tym przejmował, musiałbym chyba oszaleć. Po prostu robię swoje.

- I chyba to tak wszystkich rajcuje – zauważam, nadstawiając uszu. – To, że niczego nie można z ciebie wyciągnąć. Wszystkich kręcą tajemnice, nie tylko Łowców. Gdybyś czasem coś niecoś o sobie bąknął, pewnie nie wzbudzałbyś takiej sensacji… - dorzucam znacząco, próbując nakłonić go do zwierzeń.

Milczy przez chwilę.

- Tak – mówi w końcu wolno. – Być może. Chyba powinniśmy chociaż spróbować usnąć – stwierdza zupełnie innym, bardziej protekcjonalnym głosem. Co się stało, że tak nagle zmienia temat? Czyżbym zbyt pochopnie naruszyła granicę między niezobowiązującą pogawędką a wścibskim naruszaniem prywatności?

- Och, no jasne – mruczę, zła na siebie. To wszystko przez Klausa, on kazał mi podkręcić tempo. – No to… dobranoc, Dante.

- Dobranoc, Zhalio – odpowiada już łagodniejszym tonem. – Śpij dobrze.

Kątem oka dostrzegam niespokojny trzepot powiek Sophie. Więc podsłuchiwała, tylko udając, że śpi. Świetnie. Świta mi teraz, jak to jest nie szpiegować, a BYĆ szpiegowaną…

I właściwie zaczynam współczuć Dantemu, że on trafił na jeszcze zaciętszego asa wywiadu. Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłam…

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 10:15**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

- Uważajcie pod nogi – ostrzega nas Dante. – Jedno poślizgnięcie i nieźle się połamiecie.

Mów do mnie jeszcze. Od trzech godzin usiłuję nie skręcić sobie kostki, brnąc po lodowych okruchach.

- Ile już przeszliśmy? – pyta Lok, poprawiając plecak. Z nas wszystkich to on najgorzej znosi marszrutę.

- Trzy mile, może więcej – szacuje Dante, obserwując mapę na holotomie.

- Ten śnieg już zniszczył mi nowe buty – zauważam z przekąsem. – Jest jakakolwiek przyczyna, dla której nie używamy uroków, żeby sobie pomóc w podróży?

- Dante powiedział, żebyśmy oszczędzali moce – tłumaczy spokojnie Sophie.

No tak, to wiele wyjaśnia. Pan każe, sługa musi. Wywracam oczami i w tym momencie zauważam, że niebo jakoś dziwnie pociemniało. Te chmury zbierają się tak nagle, sypiąc śniegiem jak cukrem pudrem… Nie tylko ja to dostrzegam.

- Jakiego dokładnie uroku teraz używasz? – docieka Sophie.

Jak dzieje się coś złego, to zaraz ja muszę być winna?!

- To nie ja – odpowiadam, wciąż wpatrując się w niebo. Zaraz potem opuszczam wzrok na swoje buty, i to nie dlatego, że są w opłakanym stanie. Po prostu ziemia drży mi pod nogami…

- Co się dzieje?! – panikuje Sophie, wyczuwając rytmiczne pulsowanie gruntu.

- Coś nadchodzi – odgaduje Dante. – Miejcie się na baczności, bądźcie gotowi na wszystko!

Czy to 'wszystko' musi mieć dziesięć metrów wysokości, odznaczać się wielkimi gabarytami i wynurzać się niepokojąco ze śnieżnej kurzawy?!

- Czy to się liczy?! – pyta osłupiały Lok.

- Lodowy gigant! – rozpoznaje Sophie. – Czytałam o nim zeszłej nocy! Musiał zostać przywołany przez Strażników!

- Obawiałem się tego… - Dante szybko klawiszuje na holotomie. – To Tytan Ymir! Może stworzyć armię lodowych stworów, żeby walczyły po jego stronie!

I to miały być te atrakcje?!

- Jaki mamy plan?! – docieka Lambert, próbując się opanować.

- Uderzę go od przodu – No jasne, Supermanie – a wy stańcie tu, tu i tu – wskazuje kolejne punkty na holotomowej mapie. – Spróbujcie go rozproszyć. Lok, pójdź po jego śladach tam, skąd przybył, o tutaj – pokazuje miejsce ukryte za wzniesieniem.

- O rany… - Lambert nie jest zachwycony powierzeniem mu tak odpowiedzialnego zadania, ale nie ma czasu na protesty, bo kolos jest już tuż-tuż. – On nie wygląda przyjaźnie!

- Jest powód – on nie jest przyjazny! – wyrzucam z siebie wściekle.

- Ruszcie się! – ponagla nas Dante, po czym celuje w Ymira, żeby dać nam czas: - Pustka!

Urok uderza twarz Ymira, ale poza rozjuszeniem go nie daje żadnych efektów.

- To nie zadziałało! – zauważa błyskotliwie Lok. – Jest za silny!

- Możliwe – Dantego wyraźnie zaskoczyła porażka. – Wszyscy, uciekać!

Nie trzeba nam dwa razy powtarzać. Nie mam ochoty na bliższe poznanie lodowego giganta, nawet jeśli mówiłam, że lubię mięśniaków…

- Lok, pospiesz się! – woła Dante, widząc zostającego w tyle Lamberta. – No dalej! – zatrzymuje się; nie wiem, co mu to da, jeśli Tytan sprzątnie ich obu, ale widocznie uważa, że Loka pocieszy umieranie w towarzystwie!

- Hiperskok! – Lambert próbuje sobie pomóc mocami, ale z jego umiejętnościami to raczej niewiele da.

- Cierniste Pnącza! - No wiadomo, kto ratuje sytuację. Zaklęcie Dantego sprawia, że spod śniegu przebijają się kłujące macki i oplatają grube łapy Tytana. Lok wraz z pryzmą śniegu upada parę metrów dalej, przy Vale'u, kiedy olbrzym z rykiem zatacza się i przewraca.

- Szybko, tędy! – Dante wyczuwa okazję i wskazuje nam drogę, którą nadszedł gigant. Sam już pędzi w tamtą stronę.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – wybucham wściekle, podążając za nim tylko dlatego, że nie chcę zostać sam na sam z rozsierdzonym Ymirem. – Co jeśli jest więcej takich jak on?! – '_Ty bezmyślny idioto!_', dodaję w duchu, żeby sobie ulżyć.

- Wykorzystamy szansę! – odkrzykuje. – Musimy pójść do świątyni po jego śladach, zanim zasypie je śnieg!

Czy on nie ma żadnego instynktu samozachowawczego?! Zawsze musi nadstawiać karku tylko po to, żeby nie zepsuć sobie opinii?! Ja rozumiem, że trzeba się starać ze wszystkich sił, ale żeby zaraz ryzykować życiem w obliczu oczywistego zagrożenia!?

- Pospieszcie się! – ponagla Sophie, widząc powstającego Tytana.

Jakbyśmy już nie wypluwali sobie płuc z wysiłku!

Nagle wszyscy przewracamy się jak kręgle, zmieceni z drogi mroźnym podmuchem wichru. Okazuje się on chuchnięciem Ymira. Przypomina mi się ta reklama gum do żucia, w której koleś oddechem zamraża autobus…

Ech, nieważne. To nie jest najlepsza pora na takie skojarzenia; z kłębów zamarzającej pary powstają wokół nas kanciaste, lodowe ptaszyska, drapieżnie wymachujące w naszą stronę zakrzywionymi pazurami. To chyba nie ma być radosne powitanie…

- O-o… - wydusza Lok. – To nie wygląda dobrze…

- Nie panikujcie… - zastrzega Dante, obserwując paskudne dzioby.

Co, planujesz się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić? Jak chcesz, to próbuj. Ja nie mam zamiaru podawać ręki potworom, które aż drżą z niecierpliwości, żeby wydłubać mi oczy…

- OK., przygotujcie się – Dante w końcu orientuje się, że pozostaje nam tylko walka. Brawo. – Chodź się pobawić, Calibanie!

Yeaaah, super zabawa. Którą możemy przypłacić utratą paru kończyn.

- Przyłącz się, Sabrielo!

- Teraz, Wolny Strzelcu!

- Gareon! Kilthane, szybko!

Tytani rzucają się na stwory, roztrzaskując je na kawałki. No, i teraz to wygląda trochę lepiej. Do czasu. W końcu nas jest tylko garstka, a ich… cała chmara. Obsiadają nasze wsparcie jak szarańcza.

- Musimy się bardziej postarać! – oceniam, kiedy ptaszysko powala Kilthane'a.

- Mam przy sobie Tytana specjalnie na tą misję – oznajmia Dante, odsłaniając przymocowany do paska amulet: kulisty, szaro-żółtawy, przypominający porowaty, nakrapiany kamień z błękitnym okruchem miki w środku. – I czas go teraz użyć! Roztop je, Płomienisty!

Pryzmy śniegu rozstępują się, kiedy wyrasta między nimi postawna sylwetka Tytana całego z wrzącej magmy; biały puch po chwili jest już kałużą wokół grubych łap. Płonący golem pluje w lodowe kreatury strumieniem lawy; zostaje z nich tylko mokra plama. Ymirowi się to zdecydowanie nie podoba; zmierza ku nam ciężkimi krokami.

- Lok, Sophie, odnajdźcie jego ślady prowadzące do świątyni! – komenderuje Dante, widząc zbliżające się zagrożenie. – My zostaniemy tutaj i spróbujemy go zatrzymać!

- Dobra! – zgadza się Lambert i oboje odbiegają, rozpryskując wokół lód.

- Gareon, spowolnij go! – rozkazuję; skoro KTOŚ zdecydował za mnie, co mam robić, muszę utrzymać pozycję.

- Puls Światła! – dołącza się Dante.

Oba te wysiłki idą na marne, Ymir mija nas, jakbyśmy byli tylko natrętnym robactwem, którego nie warto nawet rozgniatać.

- Nie zwraca na nas uwagi! – uświadamiam Dantemu. – Próbuje ochronić sekret świątyni… - dokańczam ciszej, nie mając już audiencji.

Ten idiota właśnie pakuje się prosto pod nogi Tytana! Zaraz go zmiażdży! Dante krzyczy coś i przykleja się do łapy Ymira. Użył Pajęczego Dotyku? Ale po co?! Zamarzyła mu się przejażdżka na śmiercionośnym Tytanie?! Czy on już przechodzi kryzys wieku średniego, że potrzebuje mocnych wrażeń?!

Ymir ciągle podąża za dzieciakami, a jeden jego krok równa się kilku ich rozpaczliwym susom. Staram się ich dopędzić, ale i tak zostaję w tyle. Nawet z tej odległości widzę jednak niebezpieczeństwo – bachorki pędzą prosto w przepaść! Całe szczęście zatrzymują się w porę, ale teraz znajdują się między młotem a kowadłem. Przez chwilę tylko stoją bezczynnie; czy oni zdurnieli!? Czekają, aż Ymir sam ich zrzuci?!

Nagle oboje unoszą ręce do ataku.

- Nie! – wykrzykuję, ale huk wiatru zagłusza mój głos. – Tam jest Dante! – zdzieram sobie gardło na próżno.

Ymir, trafiony prosto w oczy, chwieje się na krawędzi urwiska. Unoszę rękę, spróbuję go jakoś utrzymać w górze, nieważne, że wtedy na pewno się zemści, po prostu nie mogę dopuścić, żeby ten imbecyl, ten durny szpaner, ten beznadziejny wariat roztrzaskał się w krwawą papkę parędziesiąt metrów niżej…

Za późno. Ciężar Ymira przeważa i kolos spada w dół… zabierając ze sobą Dantego.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie! To się nie ma prawa tak skończyć! Nie teraz, kiedy już prawie go mam!

Biegnę jak szalona, zastanawiając się, czy najpierw obejrzeć w dole jego rozpaćkanego trupa, czy udusić bachory za bezmyślność, czy też przygotować się na to, jak ukaże mnie Profesor, gdy...

- Co ja wam takiego zrobiłem… - rozlega się przeciągły jęk i coś brązowego wynurza się zza krawędzi urwiska.

- Dante! Jesteś cały! – wybucha z ulgą Lok.

- Mieliście jakieś wątpliwości? – mruczy z przekąsem, doprowadzając się do porządku.

Zatrzymuję się, dysząc ciężko. To po to ja pędzę, mimo tego, że dzięki okresowi czuję się jak dziurawy hydrant, żeby on teraz robił z całego wydarzenia szopkę?!

_Gareon, strzel mu, bo ja nie mam siły, _proszę Tytana, pochylona do kolan, próbując złapać oddech. To zdecydowanie nie jest najlepsza pora na takie wysiłki…

Gareon ochoczo zbiera się do wykonania polecenia. KKKRAAACH! Rany, ale się wczuł. Okazuje się jednak, że to nie mój mały pupil. Nawet on na widok roztrzaskującej się w oddali skały kuli się z przestrachu i ani myśli dłużej udawać groźnego potwora. Gładzę go uspokajająco po łebku i pozwalam mu wrócić do amuletu, sama zaś obserwuję kruszący się lód, odsłaniający…

- Świątynia Thora! – wykrztusza zachwycony Lok.

- To jest… przepiękne… - dołącza się do ochów i achów Sophie.

- Cóż, skoro już się wszyscy zgadzamy, jak ten widok zapiera dech w piersiach… - wcinam się, podchodząc do reszty – czy ktoś ma jakiś pomysł, jak tam, no wiecie, dotrzeć? – ironizuję.

- Nie ma sprawy, polecę tam dzięki Kipperinowi – odpowiada Lok.

- Hej, zaczekajcie, czytałam coś o tym! – przerywa Sophie. – Coś o moście…

- Chwila, co dokładnie o moście? – dopytuje Dante.

- Przeczytałam, że łączy świat śmiertelników z królestwem bogów – tłumaczy cierpliwie.

- To pewnie tęcza! – odgaduje Lok; no, no, główka jednak pracuje. – Zwykle pojawia się, gdy słońce podczas deszczu wygląda zza chmur!

- Tak! – zgadza się Sophie. – Tęcza powstaje, kiedy promienie słońca padają na kropelki wody w atmosferze Ziemi. Gdybyśmy tylko stworzyli ku temu odpowiednie warunki…

- Hej, słuchajcie, mam pomysł! – wypala Lok. – Dante, możesz przywołać Płomienistego?

- To może być ciekawe. Zobaczymy, co wymyśliłeś – uśmiecha się Vale, spełniając prośbę.

W tym samym czasie Lok przyzywa Kipperina. Tytan zawisa nad nim, gotowy opleść go mackami.

- Zaczekaj – prosi Lok. – Czas na zmianę – wskazuje Płomienistego. – Gotowy?

Tytan kiwa głową (ciekawe, że naśladuje ludzkie gesty…), po czym zaciska kończyny wokół ognistego kompana.

- I teraz… w górę! – dyryguje Lok.

Obserwujemy, jak Kipperin unosi Płomienistego w powietrze, gdzie tamten wypluwa z siebie strumień lawy. Już po chwili na własnej skórze odczuwamy efekty – spada rzęsisty deszcz. Cudownie. Nie wystarczą mi zniszczone buty, teraz nawet moja czapka będzie wyglądała jak wyjęta psu z gardła.

- Zhalio, gdybyś była tak uprzejma – odwraca się do mnie Dante.

Tak, tak. Na życzenie.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego, czego moje Strix by nie przebiły – odpowiadam z taką dumą, na jaką pozwalają mi mokre, oklapnięte, klejące się do twarzy kosmyki. _I to się tyczy również twojego pustego łba, pamiętaj. _– Strix!

Potworne szerszenie w mig radzą sobie z grubą warstwą chmur; po ich natarciu niebo przypomina sito, przez którego oczka przeświecają promienie słoneczne. W tym świetle na pewno będzie widać, że mi się podkład rozmazał od tej całej wody naokoło… Świetnie.

- O, to chyba działa! – cieszy się Cherit, widząc, że nad przepaścią zaczynają igrać kolory; czerwień, żółć, zieleń, granat i purpura układają się obok siebie pasami, sięgającymi aż do świątyni.

- Niesamowite! – dołącza się Lok.

- Nieźle… - stwierdzam z uznaniem. Kto by pomyślał, że ten głupek wybawi nas z kłopotu.

- Tęczowy most! On tu naprawdę jest! – piszczy podekscytowany gargulec. Może dlatego, że on nie będzie po nim stąpał.

- W porządku, pozostaje jedna rzecz do zrobienia – przerywa zachwyty Dante. – Chodźmy.

- OK., świątynio Thora, nadchodzimy! – zapala się Lok.

Jestem bardziej sceptyczna. No wiecie, żaden człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach nie promienieje na myśl o tym, że ma postawić nogę nad przepaścią na czymś, co wydaje się zupełnie niematerialne… Ale czy otaczają mnie normalni ludzie? Nie wydaje mi się, skoro wszyscy ochoczo pchają się na most. Dante bez wahania stawia na nim pierwszy krok, potem drugi… nie spada. Dobra, teraz mnie przekonaliście. Idę – i mam nadzieję, że tutaj nie działa zasada jak z kryształem Joanny d'Arc, bo inaczej wszyscy runiemy w dół, a ja za nic nie chcę być otoczona tymi półgłówkami nawet po śmierci.

Coś uderza mnie w tył głowy. Posądziłabym Sophie, gdyby nie to, że idzie parę kroków przede mną, podziwiając widoki roztaczające się z mostu.

- Co to było…? – zastanawiam się cicho i zaraz otrzymuję odpowiedź; prosto na moją twarz pikuje wielkie, niezgrabne ptaszysko. – Dante! – wołam ostrzegawczo, uchylając się przed lodowymi szponami i… toporem, który przecina stwora na pół i wbija się w lód przed nami.

- I to się właśnie nazywa… 'o mały włos.'

Odwracamy się, zaalarmowani zarówno atakiem, jak i nieznanym, głębokim basem. Na moście na szeroko rozstawionych nogach stoi… kolos. Nie, na szczęście nie Ymir, ten się jeszcze nie pozbierał. Nieznajomy jednak na ludzkie standardy uchodzi za giganta. Ma pewnie ze dwa metry, na dodatek posturą dorównuje dobrze odżywionemu niedźwiedziowi grizzly, jest również podobnie zarośnięty. Bujna, ciemna broda w połowie pokrywa jego twarz o wydatnym nosie krasnoluda, drugą połowę ocieniają krzaczaste brwi. Na głowie kłębią się gęste, brunatne włosy. Obrazu dopełnia metalowe kółko w uchu i drugi topór niedbale oparty o ramię. Przez moment wydaje mi się, że sam Thor przybył powitać nas w swych włościach… dopóki nie uświadamiam sobie, że przed wiekami wszyscy ubierali się w skóry, a nie w nieprzemakalne kurtki.

- Montehue – odzywa się Dante. – Co za niespodzianka.

Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nie zacznie skakać z radości?


	9. Rozdział 9: Zwycięzcy i przegrani

**25 czerwca 2009, czwartek, godz. 10:39**

**Na tęczowym moście**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

Dante wolałby raczej znowu dosiąść Ymira niż przyznać, że pojawienie się Monty'ego było mu wybitnie nie na rękę. Kto by się spodziewał, że wśród śnieżnych pustkowi, z dala od wszelkiej cywilizacji, w miejscu, gdzie rzadko stawała ludzka stopa, natknie się akurat na swojego największego rywala, który powinien aktualnie wcinać wysokokaloryczny lunch w deszczowym Londynie?! Nie było mowy o pomyłce - wszystkie elementy doskonale pasowały do Łowcy plasującego się na drugim miejscu w rankingu Fundacji, którego próbował tak zręcznie omijać.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, kolego – odezwał się dziarsko przysadzisty mężczyzna ze swoim silnym szkockim akcentem. Dante powstrzymał się od komentarza, że on się wcale aż tak nie cieszy. – Naszukałem ciebie i twoich przyjaciół po całym fiordzie! Całe szczęście, że włożyłem śniegowce… - zerknął na swoje porządnie obute stopy.

- Jak się dowiedziałeś o naszej misji? – zapytał Dante najuprzejmiej, jak mógł, chociaż domyślał się odpowiedzi.

- Mój asystent mi coś napomknął – odparł wielkolud, odsuwając się na bok i ukazując wszystkim trzęsącego się i z zimna, i ze strachu Tersly'ego.

- Wy-wyciągnął to ze mnie – bronił się chuderlawy rudzielec w okularach, zerkając na Dantego przepraszająco. Vale zacisnął usta. Przeczuwał, że tak to się właśnie skończy.

- Jestem tego pewien – mruknął z niemal niewyczuwalnym przekąsem; strachliwy Tersly zupełnie nie nadawał się do dochowywania tajemnic przed swoim energicznym pracodawcą. Zapewne na samą myśl o tym, jak zareagowałby Monty na wieść, że coś przed nim ukrywa, wzbudzała w nim taką panikę, że wolał od razu pozbyć się problemu i opowiedzieć o sekrecie bez zwłoki.

- Cóż, wygląda na to, że ty i twoi przyjaciele znaleźliście magiczną świątynię – zauważył Montehue, obserwując budowlę z dumą, jakby sam ją tutaj postawił i teraz zapraszał do niej gości. – To chyba nie było łatwe. Oczywiście mnie zajęłoby to o wiele mniej czasu…

- Nie lubię nikomu przerywać – Dante zaprzeczył sam sobie, właśnie to robiąc – ale… jesteśmy otoczeni przez wrogie lodowe golemy… - przypomniał znacząco, wskazując na drapieżne ptaszyska, tylko czyhające na ich potknięcia.

Jak na komendę, chmara zaskrzeczała i rzuciła się do ataku.

- Rozdzielić się! – zawołał Dante do swoich.

- Uciekajcie! – wtrącił się Montehue. – Ja się tym zajmę!

Dante skrzywił się. Jak zwykle Montehue musiał grać pierwsze skrzypce. Niestety, musiał przyznać, że akurat teraz najbardziej się do tego nadawał… jego topory siekły niemiłosiernie, co i rusz odrywając inną lodową kończynę. Niezadowolony z tego spostrzeżenia, Vale z całej siły rąbnął wzmocnioną urokiem pięścią w atakującego go potwora. Ze zdziwieniem przyjął fakt, że ten posypał się w lodowe okruchy. Cóż, pojawienie się Monty'ego chyba miało swoje dobre strony – Dante walczył ze zdwojoną siłą, nie chcąc źle wypaść na tle rywala.

Drużyna rozbiegła się we wszystkie strony, próbując równocześnie ochronić się przed golemami i nie spaść z mostu. Tersly omal nie zemdlał z przerażenia, kiedy pochwyciły go dwa ptaszyska – na szczęście zachował na tyle przytomności umysłu, że przywołał Venadeka. Mały, zwinny Tytan, który nie przypominał żadnego znanego stworzenia, a najprędzej mógł uchodzić za dziką krzyżówkę nietoperza, jaszczurki i skorpiona, bez trudu poradził sobie z napastnikami, tnąc ich brzytwami, które wyrastały z jego nadgarstków zamiast dłoni.

Lok i Cherit uciekali przed kolejnymi ptakami. Jeden z nich otworzył pazury i zamierzył się, żeby pochwycić gargulca. Okazało się, że szalik, który Lok troskliwie zawiązał mu na szyi (mimo tego, że malec nie czuł chłodu), na coś się przydał – chłopak szarpnął go i ściągnął Cherita w dół, ratując go ze szponów agresora.

Niedaleko dziewczyny rozdawały drapieżnym ptaszyskom szybkie, celne ciosy. Przy jednym z nich Zhalia dostała skrzydłem w twarz i upadła z krzykiem, opuszczając gardę. Była teraz doskonałym celem. Dante skoczył ku niej, ale Monty go wyprzedził.

- Nikt nie bije damy w mojej obecności! – krzyknął wielkolud i roztrzaskał golema cięciem topora, po czym rzucił Zhalii krótki uśmiech. Odpowiedziała na niego słabo, wciąż skrzywiona po upadku.

Dante poczuł, jak mimowolnie przez jego twarz przebiega grymas. Wyszarpnął zza pasa amulet.

- Do ataku, Płomienisty! – zawołał z furią.

Golem, naładowany negatywnymi emocjami, z impetem plunął lawą, roztapiając całe stado lodowych stworów. Dante z satysfakcją obserwował, jak opadają na most jako deszcz lśniących kropli, tworząc lśniące w słońcu kałuże.

Monty rozdał jeszcze parę celnych ciosów, zanim chmara zdecydowała się na odwrót. Postawny Łowca obserwował rój znikający za szczytami na horyzoncie.

- Cóż, jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć… - zaczął, prostując się i charakterystycznym ruchem zarzucając topór na ramię – to: dobrze, że tu byłem.

Dante odwrócił wzrok i żeby ukryć niezadowolenie, zajął się przywoływaniem Płomienistego z powrotem do amuletu. Wypowiedź Monty'ego wciąż pozostawała bez komentarza. Westchnął cicho. Jak na złość pozostawili go jemu.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili… - mruknął niechętnie, nie patrząc na swojego rywala.

- Ha, daj spokój, Vale, chciałem się tylko trochę z tobą podroczyć! – odparł jowialnie Montehue, jeszcze bardziej go dobijając swoim pobłażliwym tonem.

- Hej, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać… - odezwał się nieśmiało Lok – ale… jesteśmy już blisko świątyni i…

- Prawda – przyznał zadowolony Szkot, zakładając ręce na plecy. – A skoro już tu jesteśmy, może capniemy ten młotek, hm?

- Proszę przodem, Monty – rzucił ironicznie Dante, przesadnym gestem wskazując mu drogę.

- Jaki z ciebie dżentelmen! – zauważył Łowca, nie wyczuwając kpiny w jego głosie. Vale uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie uświadamiając go o swoich prawdziwych intencjach.

Drużyna ruszyła w stronę świątyni, uważając, żeby nie pośliznąć się na roztopionych szczątkach golemów. Zhalia przykładała do tego największą uwagę; już raz przekonała się, że tęczowy most wcale nie jest tak delikatny i subtelny w dotyku, na jaki wygląda. Zwłaszcza kiedy uderza się o niego siedzeniem.

- W porządku? – rzucił Dante.

- Taa, jakoś – odparła niedbale, wpatrzona w plecy Monty'ego, po czym zapytała z pewnego rodzaju wyrzutem: – Nie mógłbyś też zaopatrzyć się w takie topory? To sporo ułatwia…

Dante zbaraniał, mina mu kompletnie zrzedła. O mały włos, a nie dostrzegłby lodowego odłamka na swojej drodze i wyłożył się jak długi. Zhalia skwitowała to znaczącym spojrzeniem i odwróciła się. Dante nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył i usłyszał.

- Spójrzcie! – wyszeptał przenikliwie Lok. – Gandalf!

Ze świątyni wychodził właśnie wysoki, żylasty starzec o długiej białej brodzie i takich samych wąsach, obleczony powłóczystą, czarną szatą z kapturem nasuniętym na pomarszczone czoło. Zbliżał się do nich wolnym, wyważonym krokiem; zatrzymali się więc w oczekiwaniu.

- Nieeee przeejdzieeesz… - wymruczał półgłosem Lok, naśladując słynny okrzyk z „Władcy Pierścieni", ze sceny, w której czarodziej zagradzał drogę Balrogowi.

- Lok, skończ już! – skarciła go syknięciem Sophie.

- Ale on naprawdę przypomina Gandalfa! – upierał się chłopak.

Starzec przystanął parę kroków przed nimi, jego płaszcz załopotał efektownie, dopełniając wrażenia, że przenieśli się na plan jakiegoś filmu fantasy.

- Widzę, że wam się udało… Oczekiwaliśmy was w naszych skromnych progach - odezwał się nieznajomy tajemniczym tonem, który brzmiał zarówno dostojnie, jak i złowróżbnie, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z błądzącym na ustach człowieka złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Zauważyliśmy – rzucił ironicznie Dante, robiąc aluzję do ataku golemów.

- Zostaliśmy poinformowani, że wkrótce przybędziecie odebrać pewien… artefakt – dodał znacząco Strażnik, badając ich wzrokiem, jakby chciał zorientować się, ile wiedzą. Najdłużej przewiercał oczami Dantego. Wytrzymał to spojrzenie, przeciwstawiając mu swoje, które aktualnie nie było ani trochę przyjemne.

- Zgadza się – przyznał lakonicznie, teraz już przekonany o tym, że ta wymiana zdań to tylko nic nieznaczące frazesy, mające uśpić ich czujność. Kto bowiem mógł poinformować Strażników, jeśli nie Organizacja?

Przez chwilę Strażnik tylko lustrował ich twarze.

- Tędy, przyjaciele – powiedział w końcu, gestem zapraszając ich, żeby podążali za nim. W jego głosie nie było ani cienia sympatii.

- Jesteście pewni, że możemy ufać temu gościowi? – zapytał półgłosem Lok.

- Według mnie ani trochę – odmruknęła Zhalia.

- Sami nie przejdziemy przez te drzwi – Dante uciszył tę dyskusję, która mogłaby przedwcześnie wywołać spięcie. – Możemy tam wejść tylko, jeśli nas wpuści.

- Ale kiedy będziemy w środku… - próbował coś dodać Lok.

-…okaże się, że lepiej było na zewnątrz – odparł fatalistycznie Montehue, chociaż on akurat nie wydawał się ani trochę przestraszony, wręcz przeciwnie. Za to Tersly trząsł się jak liść na wietrze, drobiąc tuż za nim.

Kolejno wkroczyli do świątyni, obserwowani przez Strażnika. Kiedy zasunęły się ciężkie wrota, w środku zapadł gęsty od pyłu, żółtawy półmrok, głównie za sprawą ścian z jasnobrązowej, zdobionej ornamentami skały. Masywne bloki wyglądały nieco prymitywnie, za to pokrywające je żłobienia wykonano wyjątkowo starannie; każde przedstawiało jakiś przedmiot lub scenę z mitologii nordyckiej, oscylujące wokół Thora.

Po wędrówce korytarzem zatrzymali się w okrągłej sali z wielkim filarem na samym środku, wspierającym sklepienie stylizowane na wieloramienną gwiazdę. Otaczało ich mnóstwo wylotów tuneli, niczym nie różniących się od tego, którym przyszli.

- Gdybyście byli łaskawi tu zaczekać… - poprosił z wyszukaną grzecznością Strażnik, choć jego ton nie stał się chociażby odrobinę bardziej uprzejmy. – Nasz mistrz wkrótce was przyjmie.

Strażnik opuścił pomieszczenie. To tylko utwierdziło Dantego w jego obawach. Skoro wyznawcy Thora dali im możliwość zwiedzenia świątyni, znaczyło to, że na pewno nie pozwolą im odejść z zyskaną wiedzą.

- Uformujcie formację defensywną – rzucił stanowczo, uznając, że czas pokazać, kto tu dowodzi. O dziwo, wszyscy posłuchali bez szemrania, otaczając go kołem. Dante poczuł się trochę lepiej, wiedząc, że ogólny zachwyt nad Montym nie odebrał mu całego autorytetu. – Holotomie, stwórz mapę świątyni na podstawie tego, co widzimy – polecił urządzeniu.

- _Skanowanie – _odparł żeński głos.

- Może on jest w porządku – zaczął niespodziewanie Lok. – No wiecie, zachowuje się tak, jakby naprawdę chciał nam pomóc…

- A może – odparła Sophie, naśladując jego intonację – ty po prostu cieszysz się, że nie stoisz już na mrozie…

- Jeśli sądzisz, że ktokolwiek zrezygnowałby z młota Thora, mocy Mjolnira, musisz być rąbnięty – dołączyła się Zhalia, jak zwykle subtelna.

- Sytuacja wygląda tak – Dante pokazał stworzoną mapę, zgromadzili się wokół niego. – Są dwa wyjścia. Jeśli zaatakują, uciekamy tędy – objaśnił wyraźnie, żeby wszyscy zrozumieli. – Lok i Sophie, chrońcie tyły.

- Wolę improwizować – wybił się z szeregu Montehue, znacząco wyciągając swoje topory. Dante wywrócił oczami. Jak zawsze popisy.

- Najwyraźniej przeceniliśmy twoją inteligencję, Dante Vale! – odezwał się chrapliwy głos za ich plecami.

**Ten sam dzień, godz. 10:47**

**Świątynia Thora**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

A nie mówiłam, że wdepniemy w jakieś gówno?

Strażnik powrócił, ale ze wsparciem. Przyprowadził podobnych sobie krasnali w kapturkach i jakiegoś grubego łysola w przeciwsłonecznych pinglach.

- Ta świątynia jest kontrolowana przez Organizację! – oznajmia mężczyzna, zdradzając swoją przynależność. Nie znam gościa, nie mieliśmy okazji się spotkać. On prawdopodobnie też nie ma pojęcia, kim jestem, dlatego nie będzie się patyczkował – jeśli zechce rozwalić drużynę, mnie również nie pominie. Trudno. DeFoe niby jest wtajemniczony w mistyfikację, a i tak wyżywa się nade mną, kiedy tylko ma taką możliwość. Ten tutaj chociaż będzie miał usprawiedliwienie, dlaczego próbował skopać mi dupę. Może to kiedyś uwzględnię, kiedy już będę na szczycie, rozdając przywileje i względy. Pozwolę mu zostać swoim podnóżkiem.

- A ty właśnie wkroczyłeś do swojego grobu… - dokańcza, zwracając się do Dantego. Łohohoho, bo się posram ze strachu. Faktycznie, atmosfera przerażająca jak z pokoju strachu w lunaparku. Jeszcze sobie wypchanego nietoperza powieście pod sufitem i klimat będzie jak ta lala.

- Jeśli ten gigantyczny budynek jest grobowcem tylko dla Dantego, to musicie zbudować parę nowych dla nas! – woła blondas. Zerkam na niego z uznaniem. Dobry tekst! A już myślałam, że to ja będę musiała wziąć na siebie cały trud odgryzania się nadętym przeciwnikom. Widać, że dzieciak uczy się od najlepszych. Dante może się schować ze swoim programem nauczania, wykłady profesor Moon osiągają lepsze wyniki, ha!

- Poddajcie się, a może okażemy wam litość! – ostrzega łysy. – Jeśli tego nie zrobicie… pożyjecie dość długo, by tego pożałować!

Taaa, bo ja się na pewno przestraszę bandy staruchów w obciachowych łaszkach… W tym wieku to na emeryturę, a nie bawić się w sabaty!

- Co wy na to? Poddajemy się? – rzuca do nas Dante, teatralnie rozkładając ręce.

- Taaak, pewnie – godzi się bezzwłocznie Montehue, przeciągając sylaby. – O nie, zaczekaj, w czwartek mam wykład w muzeum, nie mogę! – dodaje błyskawicznie.

Zaczynam cię coraz bardziej lubić, miśku! Nie dość, że uratowałeś mi dupę, to jeszcze znasz pojęcie sarkazmu. Aż żałuję, że to nie ty wbiłeś się na pierwsze miejsce w Huntiku i to nie ciebie mam sprzątnąć. Dogadalibyśmy się! Ale twoją brodę to już na pewno musiałabym wcześniej zgolić.

- Och, jaka szkoda… - wzdycha przesadnie Vale. – Więc walczymy!

Miałam wrażenie, że panowie się nie lubią, a tu proszę, jaka synchronizacja! Jednocześnie rzucają się na Strażników, którzy jednak też nie okazują się wcale aż tak stetryczali, jak sądziłam. Jak na swoje lata, biegają całkiem szybko!

- Super jest być Łowcą! – zachwyca się Lok. – Odkrywasz dziwne kultury, a one cię atakują! – Cóż, są różne powody do radości… - Do dzieła! Wolny Strzelec!

- Obroń nas, Sabrielo! – przyłącza się Sophie.

Powstrzymuję się od przyzwania swoich Tytanów. W starciu z suchymi jak szczapy, zwinnymi Strażnikami Kilthane nie ma żadnych szans. Strix działają głównie jako element zaskoczenia, a Gareon… o nie, mojego małego Gareona też nie rzucę na pożarcie tym starym dziadom, nie ma mowy. Dam radę sama. Wbijam łokieć w brzuch jednego wapniaka, drugiego podcinam. Zgrabnie.

Nie mogę się jednak równać z harmonią ruchów dwóch Fundacyjnych rywali. Jak baletnice z 'Jeziora Łabędziego'! Chociaż żadna baletnica nie skułaby nikomu mordy tak, jak robią to Dante i Montehue. Właściwie nie wiem, który walczy lepiej… Montehue robi to na pewno bardziej widowiskowo, z tym całym machaniem toporami i taranowaniem przeciwników, niczym ogromny niedźwiedź albo nosorożec. Dante jest za to zręczniejszy, jak wielki kot, bez trudu paruje ciosy i wykorzystuje słabe punkty wrogów przeciw nim. To wymaga dobrej szkoły, a on się zachowuje tak, jakby miał to we krwi.

Dobra, to nie film akcji, żebym sobie mogła tak beztrosko patrzeć i spowalniać obraz. Słyszę wrzask Tersly'ego, rzucają się na niego Strażnicy. Nie ma wokół nikogo innego, kto mu pomoże? Dlaczego zawsze ja muszę robić za opiekunkę takich niedorajd?!

- Myślałam – zaczynam, wbiegając przed rudzielca - że wszyscy agenci Fundacji – kopniakiem w twarz powalam Strażnika – muszą być odważni! – staruch pada na ziemię jak podcięte drzewo. Walka nie przeszkadza mi w ciskaniu przytyków na prawo i lewo. – Pustka! – zmiatam z drogi dwóch dziadków.

- Starczy tej walki, chodźmy już! – niecierpliwi się Lok.

Łatwo ci mówić, dzieciaku! Nie ciebie obsiadło z sześciu naraz! Ja to mam powodzenie, naprawdę… Szkoda tylko, że u facetów sześćdziesiąt plus!

- Cięcie Pioruna! – woła jeden z nich, ale zamiast trafić mnie, uderza w brzuch Tersly'ego i podnosi go za gardło.

- Tersly! - krzyczy Montehue, pędząc na ratunek. – Smocza Pięść!

Wzmocnione zaklęciem, wielkie jak bochny kułaki Łowcy wyciskają powietrze z płuc starucha, który puszcza Tersly'ego. Siła ciosu wbija go w kolumnę podtrzymującą strop, która zaczyna się niebezpiecznie chwiać… i wreszcie wali się z hukiem.

Zostawiam swoją ostatnią ofiarę, gapiąc się na kawałki sufitu spadające nam na głowy.

- Wszyscy, uciekać! – rozkazuje Dante, podczas ryzyko lawiny wzrasta z każdą chwilą.

Tak, bo ja na pewno będę czekać, aż przyjdzie mi się udać na randkę z Thorem we własnej osobie! Pierwsza wbiegam do ustalonego wcześniej korytarza, za mną Sophie. Czemu reszta się tak guzdrze?! Co mnie tam reszta bandy, ale gdzie jest ten frajer Vale?! Ja mu tu planuję takie atrakcje, a on znowu chce umierać?! Trzymajcie mnie, ludzie, albo sama go zamorduję! O, faktycznie. I tak go wykończę.

Wreszcie Dante wpada do korytarza, dźwigając Tersly'ego.

- Gdzie Lok, Cherit i Montehue?! – denerwuje się Sophie.

Odpowiedź Dantego zagłusza ryk walących się z sufitu głazów. Lawina zagradza przejście. Gdybyśmy tam zostali, nie byłoby czego po nas zbierać…

- Co z resztą?! – piszczy Sophie, domagając się odpowiedzi.

- Nie widziałem – odpowiada Dante, układając zemdlonego rudzielca pod ścianą. – Biegli tuż za mną, ale…

- O nie, to okropne, mam klaustrofobię… - mamrocze Tersly, wybudzając się powoli.

- Już dawno po lawinie, więc bądź mężczyzną i uspokój się – radzę mu, zirytowana tym, że otaczają mnie głównie cioty i totalne pierdoły.

- Dante, nie sądzisz chyba, że… że ich tam przygniotło?! – niepokoi się przerażona dziewczyna.

- Jestem pewien, że są cali – uspokaja ją Vale, pomagając Tersly'emu wstać.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale to wyglądało dosyć nieciekawie… - odzywa się pesymistycznie asystent. – Jak możesz być tego pewien?

- Bo znając moje szczęście, Montehue będzie się za mną włóczył, dopóki nie zacznę się przewracać w grobie – mruknął z przekąsem Dante.

Ach, więc to prawda, co o nich mówią. Naprawdę się nie znoszą. To znaczy, tolerują się na odległość i dopóki nie wchodzą sobie w paradę… ale kiedy przypadkiem na siebie wpadną, zawsze dochodzi do spięć. Te uwagi Montehue – dlaczego by mu docinał, jeśli nie z zazdrości? Dla wielkiego jak góra faceta, który łokciami toruje sobie drogę do wszystkiego, co chce osiągnąć, bycie na niższym szczeblu niż ktoś pokroju Dantego Vale'a – w gruncie rzeczy zwyczajny gość, który niczym się nie wyróżnia, może tylko beznadziejnym wyczuciem stylu – musi być hańbą. Zauważyłam również grymas Dantego, kiedy ujrzał Montehue. Czyżby bał się o swoją pozycję? Powinien. Monty jest niezły. Być może tylko jedno spektakularne zwycięstwo dzieli go od zostania czołowym agentem. I dlatego Dante ma teraz minę jak srający kot na pustyni. Stres go zżera. A ja mu go tylko dokładam, porównując go z Montym. I bardzo dobrze. Może się trochę bardziej postara, żeby mi się przypodobać. W końcu każdy samiec broni swojego terytorium, kiedy widzi na nim rywala, prawda? A ja, w jakiś sposób, znajduję się w jego rewirze. To on mnie zaprosił do drużyny, nie Monty, dlatego teraz za wszelką cenę będzie chciał mi pokazać, że trafiłam pod skrzydła najlepszego lidera pod słońcem. Ach, ta banalna męska psychika.

- W taki pesymistyczny optymizm dziewczyna jest zdolna uwierzyć – zapewniam.

Rzuca mi ukradkowe spojrzenie. No co? Foch, że nie przytulę, nie pocieszę i nie pogłaszczę po główce? Sorry, ale jeśli twoim jedynym problemem jest przerost ambicji, to nie wiesz, co to prawdziwe trudności.

- Niezależnie od wszystkiego, musimy iść dalej – mruczy pod nosem. – Chodźcie – prowadzi nas w stronę złoconych drzwi na końcu korytarza, zapieczętowane na głucho. Brawo. Ślepy zaułek. Koniec wycieczki z biurem podróży Vale&Spółka.

- Myślę, że…łem głosy… ędy…

Urywany krzyk Strażnika dobiegający z całkiem niedaleka alarmuje nas wszystkich. Szkoda, że ich nie przygniotło. Jeden kłopot z głowy.

- O nie! – panikuje Tersly.

- Czy to też było częścią twojego planu? – rzucam wyniośle do Dantego.

- Właściwie tak – odpowiada tonem zadziwiająco dziarskim w porównaniu ze swoim ostatnim marudzeniem, posyłając mi szeroki uśmiech. O co mu chodzi? Dosrywam mu na każdym kroku, a ten się szczerzy. Chociaż… ma co pokazywać. Mógłby reklamować pastę do zębów.

- Tutaj są! – nie dają za wygraną Strażnicy. – Niewierni nie mają dokąd uciec!

Zawsze znajdzie się jakieś wyjście. Wiem z własnego doświadczenia.

- Pustka! – Dante bez wahania przełamuje pieczęć, wyłamując w drzwiach dziurę wystarczająco dużą, byśmy się przez nią przecisnęli, co też jak najszybciej czynimy.

- Nie rozumiem – odzywam się, schodząc w dół za resztą i oglądając się na drzwi; spodziewałam się, że zaraz przeleje się przez nie potok Strażników, a tu nic. – Dlaczego za nami nie idą?

- Bo są posłuszni – odpowiada Dante, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. – Ta część świątyni jest zakazana.

- Dlaczego? – dociekam; dwa tuziny dziadków nie miały wcześniej skrupułów, żeby nas atakować, a teraz nagle zaczęliby się oglądać na zasady? – Jest tu coś, czego się boją?

- Dokładnie – zgadza się Dante. – I trzymają to właśnie tutaj.

- O mamusiu! – jęczy Tersly, przerażony na samą myśl. – Z deszczu pod rynnę!

- Ta jaskinia… - rozmyśla na głos Sophie, obserwując ściany i wreszcie dotykając jednej. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, ale ona chyba…

- Wszystkie ściany są przesycone magią – dopełnia spostrzeżenia Tersly.

- Ale po co? – Nie znoszę tego typu zagadek. A z jaskiniami i lawinami to już w ogóle mam złe doświadczenia.

- Jako źródło energii dla Tytana, żeby działał samodzielnie, kiedy zabraknie jego Łowcy – tłumaczy cierpliwie Dante.

- Tytan na wolności!? – nie może uwierzyć Sophie; może i dużo czyta, ale mało w życiu widziała.

- Z taką ilością energii mógłby się tu kręcić przez tysiące lat – potwierdza Vale.

- Jaki to Tytan?! – docieka przerażony Tersly.

- Bardzo… niebezpieczny – odpowiada szczerze nasz lider. – Ale nie martwcie się. Przecież nie dam wam tu zginąć – uspokaja pewnym tonem.

- No, już parę razy prawie dałeś – zauważam ostentacyjnie.

Dante jeży się, jakbym pogłaskała go pod włos. Rzuca mi spojrzenie przez ramię. Przyjmuję je, bezczelnym gestem opierając rękę na biodrze i unosząc brwi. Przyjmij to na klatę, kotku. Oczy mu ciemnieją, odwraca się do mnie plecami.

- Miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte na wszystko, co wyda wam się podejrzane – mruczy pod nosem, zgaszony.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 11:14**

**Świątynia Thora**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

- Ta rzeźba też ma jakieś magiczne właściwości! – stwierdza Sophie, oglądając skomplikowany ornament przedstawiający splecionego węża, wijącego się na ścianie zielonkawej, oświetlonej czterema pochodniami komnaty.

- To część zagadki – tłumaczy Dante. – Klucz do znalezienia młota Thora. Ale wygląda na to, że mamy towarzystwo.

Przestało mnie to zaskakiwać. Gdziekolwiek nie wejdziemy, zagadka, pułapka… albo morderczy Tytan.

- Twoja pechowa passa chyba trwa nadal – docinam mu kwaśno, nasłuchując dyszenia i drapania pazurów o kamień.

- _Fenris – atak: 4, obrona: 4, typ: Litho-Tytan Wojownik, rozmiar: duży, specjalne zdolności: atak furii…_ - oznajmia holotom, wyczuwając Tytana.

- Cudownie – komentuje cierpko Dante. Ma prawo nie być w nastroju. To zdecydowanie nie jest jego dzień.

Coś z hukiem wali się w oddali. No to mamy próbkę mocy Fenrisa.

- Najsilniejszy z nordyckich potworów! – jąka się Tersly, dygocąc. – Co powinniśmy zrobić?!

- Po prostu nie pani… - zaczyna Dante, ale urywa, wytrzeszczając oczy, kiedy do komnaty wpada olbrzymie, oślinione bydlę.

Szczęka mi opada. O kurna. Oczekiwałam średniej wielkości pieska, takiego owczarka po niewielkim ulepszeniu, a tu… Fenris może i jest wilkiem, ale po sterydach. Ogromny, kudłaty łeb niemal zahacza o sufit. Cały tułów wygląda na chudy, ale zwinny, żylasty i przerażająco gibki. Za to łapy nadrabiają za całą postać – gigantyczne owłosione kułaki, wzmocnione osłonami z brązu, naszpikowanymi złotymi kolcami. Do tego monstrualny pysk wypełniony kompletem wyszczerzonych kłów i wywieszony, ośliniony ozór – i już macie pełny obraz cholernej sytuacji.

Dzięki, Dante. Dzięki, Klaus. To wszystko wasza wina, że się tu znalazłam. A wiedziałam, że nigdy nie powinnam słuchać mężczyzn!

Fenris ryczy wściekle, tłukąc pięściami w klatkę piersiową, aż echo się niesie, i przewierca nas przekrwionymi ślepiami, zastanawiając się pewnie, kto najlepiej nadaje się na przystawkę.

Gorący, cuchnący oddech szarpie naszymi ubraniami.

Fenris ryczy wściekle, tłukąc pięściami w klatkę piersiową, aż echo się niesie, i przewierca nas przekrwionymi ślepiami, zastanawiając się pewnie, kto najlepiej nadaje się na przystawkę.

- Nie jedz mnie, błagam! – krzyczy spanikowany Tersly. No i mamy kandydata na przynętę. Ale jak długo jesteśmy razem, nie powinien jeszcze bardziej rozjuszać Fenrisa swoim popiskiwaniem.

- Przymknij się, Tersly! – warczę. Albo rzucę cię na pożarcie psu Thora.

- Dante, musimy coś zrobić! – ignoruje mnie roztrzęsiony asystent.

No nie gadaj, chłopie. Na pewno będę stała i patrzyła, jak szarżujący wilczur obedrze mnie ze skóry.

- Rozproszyć się! – woła Dante.

Kolejny błyskotliwy.

Ja, Dante i Sophie uskakujemy na boki, ale sparaliżowany Tersly nie może nawet ruszyć nogą. W takich sytuacjach zawsze przybywa obrońca uciśnionych.

- Mam cię! – Vale chwyta go za kołnierz i odciąga sprzed pyska Fenrisa. – Przenoszenie! – naokoło Tersly'ego formuje się kulista osłona, unosząc go w stronę Sophie w bańce energii. Dante tymczasem staje oko w oko z Tytanem.

- Pustka! – wypala mu urokiem prosto w pysk i wyskakuje w powietrze, kiedy podrażniony wilk szarżuje na niego. Vale ląduje mu na łbie i częstuje kopniakiem, po czym spada na posadzkę. Mało mu było Ymira!? Chce teraz podrażnić potwornego psa?

- Dlaczego Dante nie używa Tytanów?! – mruczę, wściekła na tego imbecyla. Jak się teraz przekręci, to będzie po mnie. – Walcz, Kilthane!

Mroczny rycerz z impetem szarżuje na Fenrisa, tłukąc mieczem o jego brzuch. Wilczur wyje przenikliwie, po czym odrzuca od siebie Kilthane'a machnięciem łapy… wykańczając go. Co?! Pokonał go jednym ciosem?! To przecież niemożliwe… Auuu, jednak możliwe, czuję to dobitnie, kiedy moc Kilthane'a powraca do amuletu.

- On tylko wyssie waszą moc! – ostrzega Dante. Zauważyłam!

- On ma rację, Fenris czerpie energię z tej świątyni, nie pokonasz go bezpośrednimi atakami! – dołącza się Sophie. Teraz mi to mówisz?!

- Idźcie, dogonię was! – ponagla nas Dante, unikając ciosów wilczura.

Mam go tu zostawić samego na pastwę krwiożerczego wilka? Pozwolić Fenrisowi rozszarpać go na strzępy? Tylko co właściwie zrobię? Straciłam sporo mocy, cieknę jak zepsuty kran i z każdą chwilą czuję się coraz gorzej. Czy w jakikolwiek sposób mu pomogę, będąc w takim stanie? Niech sobie Klaus mówi, co chce, ale nie wszystko jest wskazane, kiedy ma się 'te dni'… zwłaszcza wyczerpujące zapasy z nordyckimi potworami.

Przykro mi, Dante. Może i jesteś wiele wart dla Organizacji, ale swoje życie cenię wyżej.

Odwracam się i wraz z resztą wbiegam do korytarza. Gnamy na złamanie karku prosto przed siebie, nie skręcając w żadne podejrzane korytarze, które mogą okazać się ślepe. Sophie co chwilę ogląda się za siebie.

- On go zmiażdży! – krzyczy.

- Kto kogo? – rzucam ironicznie, żeby zagłuszyć swoje obawy. Doskonale wiem, o czym mówi. – Dante nie jest ciota, tylko byśmy mu przeszkadzali, żadne z nas nie dorównuje mu w walce wręcz, da sobie radę… – przekonuję wszystkich, a najbardziej samą siebie.

Z każdym słowem mocniej czuję, że się okłamuję. Popełniłam błąd, nie powinnam go zostawiać. Jeśli on zginie, ja też długo nie pożyję. Klaus i Profesor o to zadbają…

Słyszę dodatkowy tupot butów za nami i wściekły ryk Fenrisa.

- Już biegnie! – odgaduje Sophie, po czym, trochę uspokojona, patrzy przed siebie. – Spójrzcie, tam są drzwi!

Wbiegamy przez nie, czekając przez moment na Tersly'ego. Jest zasuwa; wystarczy zatrzasnąć wrota i je zabezpieczyć, a będziemy oddzieleni od Fenrisa… tylko że Dante…

- Dante, musisz się stamtąd wydostać! – ponagla Sophie, licząc, że echo doniesie jej głos do uszu Vale'a.

Jest; wyłania się zza zakrętu. Nie sam, za nim biegnie ciężko Fenris. Wygląda to strasznie; zupełnie jakbym oglądała polowanie drapieżcy w programie przyrodniczym. - Dalej, Dante, pospiesz się! – zagrzewa go Sophie, chociaż jej twarz robi się długa z przerażenia. – Jest zmęczony – zwraca się do mnie. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mógł użyć jakichkolwiek mocy!

- Powinnam mu pomóc… - stwierdzam bardziej do siebie, zaciskając pięści – ale nie mogę…

- Zhalio, to nie twoja wina – zwraca się do mnie Sophie o wiele łagodniej, niż zwykle. Co ona bredzi? Czemu jest taka miła? Czyżby zauważyła, że dzisiaj nie jestem w formie, i domyśliła się powodów. A teraz myśli, że naprawdę przejmuję się tym idiotą?! Niedoczekanie! Po prostu nienawidzę być bezsilna. Nienawidzę porażek. A widok Dantego jako ofiary… miał być moją, ale wygląda na to, że będę musiała oddać go Fenrisowi. Słabszy osobnik nigdy nie wchodzi w drogę silniejszemu. Nie ma nic, co mogłabym zrobić. Nie będę przecież aż tak się poświęcać dla zwykłego Fundacyjnego ścierwa… prawda?

W końcu może mu się uda… jest już coraz bliżej, jeszcze parę susów i do nas dołączy. Fenris też to dostrzega, ale nie ma zamiaru zrezygnować ze swojej zdobyczy; długi język podcina Dantego, Vale ciężko zwala się na posadzkę, uderzając o nią plecami.

- Nie! – wrzeszczy Sophie, widząc pysk Fenrisa o cal od głowy mężczyzny.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 11:26**

**Świątynia Thora**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

Dante Vale nieraz patrzył śmierci w twarz. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie czuł na sobie jej palącego, cuchnącego rozkładem oddechu. I nigdy nie miał tak silnego wrażenia, że naprawdę nadszedł koniec.

Więc to tutaj ma umrzeć? Tutaj, w tej zapomnianej przez cywilizację świątyni, w pysku potwornego psa, który zostawi z niego strzępy, a Strażnicy potem użyją ich do jakichś plugawych rytuałów?! Zostawi wszystko, co miał do zrobienia? Pozwoli tym przebrzydłym starcom zagonić swoją drużynę na śmierć, osaczyć i wymordować jedno po drugim? Odstąpi Monty'emu swoje miejsce w rankingu Fundacji, odda mu młot Thora? Dopuści, żeby Zhalia znowu spojrzała na niego jak na kompletnego nieudacznika, żeby z rezygnacją pokiwała głową nad jego trupem?! A wreszcie… zaprzepaści comiesięczny wyjazd do Niemiec, który zaplanował na weekend, zawiedzie kogoś, kto wyczekiwał go od czterech tygodni?! Nigdy!

Moc wezbrała w nim ostatnią rozpaczliwą falą, pochwycił ją jak rozhukanego mustanga.

- Szybko Ogień! – krzyknął, kopniakiem odpychając się od pyska Fenrisa i tyłem wpadając pomiędzy swoją drużynę.

Dziewczyny rzuciły się na drzwi i z ogromnym trudem je zatrzasnęły; Tersly zaciągnął zasuwę. Dante ciężko podniósł się na nogi, chwiejąc się lekko i dysząc. O rany; korytarz zawirował mu przed oczami, musiał oprzeć obie dłonie na kolanach i pochylić się, żeby nie zemdleć. Chyba przedobrzył. Ale chociaż żyje…

- Nie powstrzymają go… za długo… – wydusił z siebie, łapiąc ogromne hausty powietrza i wreszcie zdobywając się na to, by się wyprostować.

Napotkał spojrzenie uważnych, orzechowych oczu i nonszalancki uśmiech satysfakcji. Wyżej podniósł głowę. Nie da Zhalii Moon powodu, żeby znowu zadrwiła z jego bezradności.

- Nie powstrzymają czego?

Do korytarza wpadły dwie skrajne różne postaci – postawny wielkolud i niski chłopak. Dantemu ulżyło na widok Loka, ale chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu ucieszył się na widok Monty'ego. Może i czasem miał ochotę sam go wykończyć, ale świadomość, że konkurent mógł zostać zgnieciony przez skały, nie przedstawiała się przyjemnie. Jeszcze by ktoś powiedział, że Dante Vale sam pozbył się niewygodnego rywala! Uśmiechnął się lekko do swoich myśli; tak, zdecydowanie nie chciałby, żeby Monty'ego zabrakło.

- Myślałem, że macie kłopoty! – odezwał się Lok, jakby rozstali się pięć minut temu i wcale nie martwili się, co stało się z dwoma zagubionymi towarzyszami.

- Mamy – przyznał Tersly. – Jeden jest zaraz za drzwiami…

- Co to jest? – dociekał chłopak.

- Wśród dawnych legendach o nordyckich bogach znajduje się opowieść o Thorze i potężnym psie… - zastanowił się asystent.

- Ten pies to Fenris – wyjaśniła Sophie. – Czy Thor przypadkiem nie związał go magiczną liną?

- Gleipnir! – uzupełni Tersly. – To lina, której nie można zerwać… - zerknął z niepokojem na drzwi, z których zaczęły sypać się drzazgi.

- Nasze przetrwanie zależy od znalezienia jej – ocenił Dante.

- Nie ma strachu – odezwał się jowialnie Monty. – Tersly i ja bez problemu ją odnajdziemy. I to z pewnością szybciej niż wy – wycelował palec w drużynę Vale'a.

- Zobaczymy – przyjął wyzwanie Dante; wymknięcie się Fenrisowi dodało mu animuszu. Ten tłuścioch nigdy by nie wykonał takiego zręcznego ruchu!

Montehue tylko prychnął powątpiewająco i odbiegł razem z asystentem.

- Podejrzewam, że lina Gleipnir musi być w jakimś ukrytym pokoju – odezwała się Sophie.

- Jeśli Fenrisa tu biega, a oni się go boją – rozmyślał na głos Lok – to na pewno trzymają linę gdzieś pod ręką! Hej! Chyba nawet wiem, gdzie!

- Prowadź – zachęcił go Cherit.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 11:39**

**Świątynia Thora**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

- Jeśli kamienny wąż ma działać jak zamek, może musi przybrać odpowiedni kształt… - zastanawiał się na głos Lok.

Amulet Fenrisa już od paru chwil leżał bezpiecznie w kieszeni Dantego. Moc potwornego psa, mimo powrotu do talizmanu nadal rozwścieczonego tym, że garstka mikrych ludzi spętała go jak kundla, emitowała silną aurę, przenikającą nawet przez kurtkę. Vale zacisnął na nim palce, krzywiąc się lekko. Nie sądził, żeby udało mu się z Tytanem, nawet gdyby mocno się starał. Fundacja będzie musiała mu znaleźć odpowiedniego Łowcę.

Odwrócił się, słysząc tupot nóg, obok Zhalia zrobiła to samo, zaalarmowana.

- Dante! – Monty z radością rozłożył ramiona, wpadając do pokoju. – Jak widzę, jeszcze nie spotkała cię zguba!

- Jeszcze nie. Podobnie jak ciebie – odmruknął Vale, nie wiedząc, czy się z tego cieszyć, czy nie.

- Moja może być zaraz za rogiem – odparł wyjątkowo lekko Łowca, wskazując na nadchodzących Strażników. Którzy wcale nie wyglądali na równie zadowolonych z życia.

- Przyprowadzenie tu tej hałastry było dobrym pomysłem, bo…? – rzuciła kwaśno Zhalia, na co Monty już nie znalazł odpowiedzi.

Dante pozwolił sobie na uśmiech zadowolenia. Czyli jednak nie wystarczy tylko machać toporami, prawda?

- Lok, Sophie, otwórzcie te drzwi – wrócił do swojej roli lidera, pewniejszy siebie. – Cała reszta – zatrzymajcie ich w korytarzu! Pustka! – swoim zaklęciem dał hasło do ataku. Moc uderzyła ze zdwojoną siłą, przewracając pierwszy rząd Strażników.

- Gareon! – włączyła się Zhalia i już po chwili razem z Tytanem ciskała w przeciwników urokami.

- To nie powstrzyma ich na długo – stwierdził Monty, podsuwając pod wejście wielki, rzeźbiony blok – chociaż mają tyle siły, co małe kociaki…

- Pomóż mu, Calibanie! – zawołał Dante.

Dwóm osiłkom poszło o wiele łatwiej niż jednemu, ale zastawienie wejścia jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Strażników. Błyski ich mocy rozświetliły korytarz.

- Coś się dzieje! – zawołał Lok.

- Przedostaną się lada moment… - zauważył dobitnie Dante, ponaglając ich swoim niecierpliwym tonem.

- Staramy się! – odparł niepewnie Lambert.

Dwóch Strażników zrezygnowało z walki z barykadą, zamiast tego próbowało ominąć ją górą.

- Skrzydlaku, atakuj! – zawołał Dante, widząc to.

Tytan śmignął przez pokój i zahaczywszy pazurami o kaptury napastników, szarpnął nimi i wepchnął z powrotem do korytarza. Niestety, ta porażka przeważyła szalę. Strażnicy zaczęli uderzać Cięciem Pioruna w zastawiający im przejście blok. Montehue stęknął; nawet dla niego było to duże obciążenie.

- Kiedy się przebiją, będzie ich tu za dużo – ocenił Dante. – Będziemy musieli opuścić ten pokój…

- To oznacza porzucenie misji – zauważyła znacząco Zhalia, zerkając na niego ukradkiem.

Zmarszczył brwi, wyczuwając w jej głosie wymówkę. Nie spodobało mu się to. Co innego niegroźne docinki, a co innego uświadamianie mu na każdym kroku, że daje plamę…

- Pustka! – zaklęcie rozniosło blok w drobny mak; Caliban powrócił do amuletu, a Montehue upadł na posadzkę, odrzucony mocą. Szybko się jednak podniósł, widząc szarżę rozochoconych Strażników.

- No dalej! – wyciągnął swoje nieodłączne topory.

- Udało się! – krzyk Loka kazał im się odwrócić do wrót, stojących teraz otworem.

- Oto nasza szansa! – Sophie wskazała wszystkim wejście. – Chodźcie!

- Montehue! – Dante pociągnął rywala za ramię; trudno, skoro trzeba, to trzeba.

Wszyscy Łowcy znaleźli się w wąskim przejściu; po chwili dołączył do nich Cherit.

- Zamknąłem drzwi z powrotem – pochwalił się. – Teraz będą się dobijać, a nie przejdą!

- Dobra robota – pochwalił go Dante. – Chodźcie – wskazał błyski na końcu krótkiego korytarza.

Wkroczyli do okrągłej komnaty; do samego sufitu piętrzył się tam ogromny piedestał. Otaczały go owalne kładki, dziwnym trafem wiszące w powietrzu. Na samym szczycie zaś…

- Oto i on! – ucieszył się Montehue, widząc wytęskniony młot, pyszniący się złotymi okuciami i klejnotami. Napawał nim wzrok tylko przez chwilę; potem, widocznie pragnąc już położyć na nim ręce, rzucił do Dantego: - Niech wygra najlepszy.

Vale'owi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać; nie miał zamiaru się wycofać, nie teraz, kiedy był niemal u celu. Był dobrej myśli: we wspinaczce miał większe szanse niż ten ciężki grubas. Poza tym patrzyła na niego cała drużyna, nie mógł się przed nimi zbłaźnić! Pokaże im, że nie tylko głośnie zachowanie i epatowanie siłą fizyczną czyni z człowieka lidera. Zwłaszcza pewnej kąśliwej złośnicy o zadartym nosie.

Zręcznie wskoczył na pierwszą kładkę, odbił się od niej, wystrzelił w górę, złapał ręką inną, podciągnął się, znowu skoczył… Czuł się jak w swoim żywiole. Mało to razy nauczyciele chwalili jego sprawność, mało razy to właśnie ona ratowała mu życie, kiedy zawodziły moce? Młot Thora był coraz bliżej, a Monty wyraźnie zostawał w tyle.

- Sam Thor sprawdzi, ile jesteśmy warci! – podkreślił, żeby zaznaczyć, jaki zaszczyt go spotka, jeśli pierwszy dotknie młota. Odbił się od skalnej półki, żeby znaleźć się na szczycie cokołu, kiedy…

Szarpnięcie za kostkę ściągnęło go w dół. Przez chwilę wisiał w powietrzu, nie mając wokół żadnego oparcia. Rozpaczliwie chwycił się kładki, żeby nie spaść.

- On oszukuje! – wykrzyknęła z dołu Sophie.

Dante zwarł zęby, czując, że lewe ramię nie wytrzymuje – zawsze było słabsze… Zawisł na prawej ręce, próbując się nie zsunąć, ale był osłabiony po starciu z Fenrisem i Ymirem. Puścił się, w ostatniej chwili używając Kociego Skoku, żeby się nie potłuc. Już z posadzki obserwował, jak Montehue tryumfalnie podnosi w górę swoją zdobycz.

- Udało się! – wykrzyknął Lok, kiedy Montehue został zniesiony na dół na jednej z kładek. – Mamy młot Thora!

Dante sfałszował uśmiech radości. Za nic nie da rywalowi satysfakcji swoją skwaszoną miną!

- Teraz musimy się z nim wydostać – mruknął, przerywając euforię. Trochę mógł znieść, ale nie pozwoli Montehue spocząć teraz na laurach i tylko przyjmować zachwyty.

Monty nie odpowiedział, nagle uginając się pod ciężarem młota. Stęknął, usiłując go znowu podnieść.

- Co się stało? – zdziwił się Lok.

- Nagle zrobił się dziesięć razy cięższy niż przedtem… - mruknął podejrzliwie Montehue.

- Musimy się ruszyć – stwierdził bezlitośnie Dante. Masz za swoje, oszuście, pomyślał z godnością. Jest jednak sprawiedliwość na tym świecie.

**Tego samego dnia, 12:01**

**Świątynia Thora**

**Gdzieś w górach**

**Islandia**

- Ten młot wygląda tak, jakby ważył tyle, co mój podręcznik do geografii! – zauważył Lok, obserwując zgarbionego Montehue. – Pomóc ci?

- To ja zdobyłem ten młot i teraz będę go niósł sam! – upierał się Łowca, ociekając potem i dysząc z wysiłku.

Muzyka dla uszu Dantego.

- Wyjście powinno być zaraz za tą jaskinią przed nami – wskazał, prowadząc drużynę. Nagle uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta. – O, a co my tu mamy… - mruknął, widząc zagradzających im drogę Strażników z łysolem z Organizacji. - Wygląda na to, że pech mnie opuszcza… - dorzucił z rozbawieniem, bez strachu wychodząc im naprzeciw. Świetnie, miał ochotę się na kimś wyładować.

- Tędy nie wyjdziecie! – zapowiedział łysy. – Wejście jest zastawione wielką kamienną płytą! Nie pokonacie moich sług, dźwigając młot Mjolnir!

Monty bez słowa przyznał mu rację, upuszczając młot na posadzkę.

- Poza tym – zaczął szyderczo agent Organizacji – Ymir nadal jest wściekły po waszym ostatnim spotkaniu…

Okazało się, że huk nie został wywołany tylko uderzeniem młota o podłogę; spowodowały go też kroki lodowego giganta.

Dante może nie do końca wierzył w swoje własne wypowiedzi na temat pecha, ale wiedział, że są takie dni, kiedy wszystko działa przeciw niemu. I to był właśnie taki dzień.

- Będziemy z nim walczyć – Montehue nie poddał się ogólnej panice na widok giganta. – Nie oddam mojego skarbu Organizacji! – wziął się pod boki, marszcząc krzaczaste brwi.

- Zdobyłeś go w rywalizacji – zgodził się Lok – ale przyjaciele stają się lepszymi przyjaciółmi, pracując razem!

Dante i Monty zmierzyli się niechętnymi spojrzeniami. Oni przyjaciółmi? Nigdy, jeśli chodziło o wygraną! Proszenie o pomoc również nie wchodziło w grę. Misja to pole walki, gdzie stawali przeciw sobie. Jednak kiedy pojawiał się wspólny wróg…

- W porządku więc – Dante pierwszy przełknął dumę w obliczu zbliżającego się zagrożenia w postaci lodowego kolosa. W końcu nie był tu sam. Musiał wydostać stąd resztę. – Co wymyśliłeś?

- Rozproszę Ymira – ciągnął Lok. – Może we dwóch zdołacie użyć młota!

- Praca zespołowa! – domyślił się Montehue. – No cóż, skoro musimy… - dodał łaskawie.

- Szybko! – ponaglił Loka Dante.

Chłopak użył Hiperskoku i bez wahania skoczył pod nogi Tytana, o włos unikając jego pięści. Cherit pisnął z przerażenia.

- Będziemy potrzebowały najszybszych Tytanów, żeby go osłonić! – zawołała Sophie. Zhalia w odpowiedzi przywołała Strix. Montehue dołączył się, przyzywając Tolivane'a, który najbardziej przypominał tłustą, pomarszczoną świnkę o długich, mięsistych uszach.

- Dobra, zostawmy to dziewczynom – ponaglił Monty'ego Dante.

- Skoro musisz wyręczać się dwiema drobnymi kobietkami… - mruknął rywal.

- Chyba nie widziałeś tych kobietek w akcji. To Łowczynie, a nie pensjonarki – uciszył go. - Dalej! W górę!

Z trudem dźwignęli młot; Dante musiał przyznać, że to kawał potwornie ciężkiego żelastwa. Nie był pewien, czy sam zdołałby go zanieść dalej niż rywal… co nie zmieniało faktu, że odebrano mu szansę na sprawdzenie tego. Nie to jednak było teraz najważniejsze.

- Musi nabrać rozpędu – zauważył Montehue i zaczął obracać młot. – Wysil te swoje chuderlawe rączki, Vale!

- Właśnie miałem doradzić ci to samo! – wycedził przez zęby Dante, przykładając się ze wszystkich sił.

- Trzymaj tempo! – pouczył go Montehue.

- To ty przyspieszasz! I nie marnuj oddechu! – odciął się.

Sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej napięta; małe Strix szybko rozniesiono w perzynę. Tolivane, zasłoniwszy ich przed czarem łysego, wrócił do amuletu. Zhalia i Sophie biły się dzielnie ze Strażnikami, ale jak długo we dwie mogły stawiać czoła armii wyćwiczonych wojowników? Lok musiał uciec przed Ymirem z pomocą Kipperina, w ten sposób zaś gigant stracił zainteresowanie młodym Lambertem. Ruszył w stronę przyciągającego uwagę, błyszczącego młota. Dante zerknął na Monty'ego, Łowca zrozumiał to spojrzenie.

- Raz! Dwa! Trzy! Smocza Pięść! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie.

- Teraz! - dał sygnał Vale i obaj puścili rękojeść, posyłając młot prosto w Ymira.

Skarb Thora, iskrząc, przeszył lodowego giganta na wylot. Wyzwolona przez młot moc spopieliła Jokoula, ludzi zaś rzuciła na ściany i posadzkę; Strażnicy i ich przywódca padli jak muchy, ogłuszeni ciosem. Dantego również zamroczyło, kiedy uderzył głową o podłogę, ale mimo bólu poderwał ją szybko, obserwując, jak uderzenie złoconej głowni wybija w ścianie jaskini ogromną dziurę, przez którą młot wystrzelił prosto w czyste, błękitne niebo.

- Wow! – ucieszył się Lok, osłaniając oczy przed oślepiającym słońcem. – Mamy szyberdach!

Nikt nie wymyślił lepszego komentarza.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 15:51**

**Lot z Islandii do Wenecji**

**Nad Morzem Północnym**

Jedynym plusem dłuższej podróży było to, że w tę stronę nie tłukli się chociaż ciasną awionetką. Dante miał więc trochę czasu, żeby zebrać siły. Ból w naciągniętej lewej ręce nie ustał, nogi również go rwały. Najbardziej jednak dokuczała nadszarpnięta ambicja. Przed zamkniętymi oczami, przez które i tak przebijało się ostre światło słoneczne, co i rusz stawał obraz Monty'ego tryumfalnie unoszącego topór oraz zachwycone spojrzenia członków jego drużyny, zwłaszcza pełen wyższości wzrok Zhalii. Kłuło. Mocniej zacisnął powieki, aż zatańczyły kolorowe plamy, ale w niczym to nie pomogło.

- Chyba mam niebywałe szczęście – odezwał się nad jego uchem rozbawiony kobiecy głos. – Teraz spotkałam już dwie największe sławy Huntika.

Otworzył oczy i przekręcił głowę, napotykając przyglądające mu się kocie oczy. Zhalia zajęła miejsca obok niego; pochylona lekko, opierała się o ramę fotela, podtrzymując dłonią podbródek.

- Gratulacje – mruknął, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt ironicznie. – Mogłaś wziąć autograf. Monty to uwielbia.

Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco kącikiem ust.

- Plujesz sobie w brodę, że dałeś mu Fenrisa, a dzieciak będzie prezentował młot Thora zamiast ciebie? – zgadywała nieomylnie, nie spuszczając z niego oka.

Obruszył się. Nie musiała mu przypominać jego głupoty. Do wyróżnienia Loka nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń, ale nie mógł przeżyć, że docenił umiejętności rywala. Najpierw był z siebie dumny, kiedy przemógł swoją ambicję i dołączając stosowną pochwałę, wręczył rywalowi tak użyteczny prezent – najpotężniejszego nordyckiego Tytana. Ale kiedy Montehue odpowiedział na ten gest pełną pobłażania uwagą, jakby w zupełności należały mu się pochwały ze strony kolegi, a wręcz oczekiwał czci stosownej dla samego bóstwa, Dante miał ochotę wyrwać amulet z powrotem i poszczuć Łowcę potwornym psem, nie bacząc na konsekwencje.

- Lok wyciągnął nas z tarapatów, naprawdę zasłużył na taką nagrodę. Najważniejsze, że odnaleźliśmy młot w śniegach i zostanie dostarczony do Fundacji, nieważne, przez kogo. A Fenrisa nie zdołałbym opanować – tłumaczył, żeby ją przekonać, że oddanie Tytana to była świadoma decyzja, której wcale nie żałuje. – Tak, jak powiedziałem: to Monty najbardziej przypomina Thora, może uda mu się dogadać z tym wielkim brutalem, są w końcu bardzo podobni…- ciągnął, chociaż nawet dla samego siebie nie brzmiał przekonująco, a co dopiero dla spostrzegawczej dziewczyny.

- Jaaasne – rzuciła szyderczo. - Kogo próbujesz nabrać?

- Nikogo nie muszę nabierać – żachnął się. – NIEKTÓRZY już mają wyrobione zdanie na mój temat – dorzucił cierpko, odwracając głowę w bok.

- Och, daj spokój – lekko trąciła go palcem w łokieć. – Przecież żartowałam tam na moście. Ty chociaż zachowujesz się jak człowiek, a nie cyrkowy niedźwiedź. Wcale bym nie chciała, żebyś go naśladował. To by było wkurzające, gdybyś ciągle darł japę, jakbyśmy byli głusi, traktował nas jak zwykłych mikrusów i wywijał toporami, prawie obcinając nam głowy… - łagodziła. – Spójrz – zerknął posłusznie na podsunięty mu kosmyk, który według niego wyglądał zupełnie normalnie. - Straciłam sporo włosów przez te jego harce. Wisisz mi fryzjera po powrocie – dorzuciła żartobliwie.

- Skoro nalegasz – mruknął, rozchmurzając się nieco. Dowcipkowanie z Zhalią nie pozwalało mu myśleć o porażce.

- Nalegam – przyznała swobodnie. – A potem zaprosisz mnie na kawę.

Dante zerknął na nią ze zdziwieniem. Obserwowała go wyczekująco, jakby czekając na jego reakcję. Nie żartowała? Oczywiście, że nie miał nic przeciwko jej propozycji, wręcz przeciwnie, to była miła niespodzianka po tym, jak sądził, że zupełnie straciła do niego szacunek, ale… miał już plany na weekend, których za nic nie mógł zmienić. Znowu sposępniał.

- Bardzo bym chciał – przyznał szczerze – ale… przez najbliższe dwa dni nie będzie mnie w pobliżu. To dosyć pilne… - tłumaczył się.

- Nic nie szkodzi, poczekam – odparła lekko. – To co? Widzimy się za dwa dni? – zapytała, wdzięcznym ruchem przekrzywiając głowę.

Takiej okazji nie wolno było zmarnować, zwłaszcza że kapryśna Zhalia mogła bardzo szybko zmienić zdanie.

- U mnie – odparł bez wahania. – Parzę najlepszą kawę na tej półkuli.

Zaśmiała się cicho z jego przechwałki, jakby przeczuwała, że tak się skończy jego zasępienie, kiedy tylko da mu jakiś powód do zadowolenia.

- Przekonamy się – wpadła w zwykły prześmiewczy ton, odrzucając włosy na plecy.

- Ciekawi mnie tylko – zaczął, patrząc na swoje kolana, niby że go to wcale nie interesowało – czemu taka dziewczyna jak ty chce się spotkać z frajerem…

Niespodziewanie bardzo blisko usłyszał jej rozbawiony pomruk; jego ramię połaskotało futerko z zielonego płaszcza.

- Bo może ja lubię takich frajerów jak ty – odszepnęła; z każdym słowem czuł ulotne muśnięcie jej ust na swoim uchu i ogrzewający je oddech, wzbudzający dreszcz gdzieś w jego podbrzuszu.

Siedział jak sparaliżowany, nie śmiejąc chociażby drgnąć czy odwrócić się, bo gdyby napotkał jej hipnotyzujące spojrzenie, to… Zafalowały ciemne kosmyki, a ręka Zhalii otarła się o jego łokieć, kiedy kobieta wstała miękko i prześliznęła się tuż przed jego kolanami, żeby wrócić na swoje miejsce obok Loka. Gdy tylko znikła mu z oczu, Dante odetchnął i zapadł się w fotel, jakby zeszło z niego całe powietrze. Próbował uspokoić niespokojne pulsowanie wzburzonej krwi. Sensacje wywołane niespodziewanym dotykiem Zhalii nie chciały ustąpić, wręcz przybrały na sile, chociaż po dziewczynie został tylko subtelny zapach jej perfum.

_Za długo nie byłem na żadnej randce, _stwierdził, próbując się opanować.

Randce? Czemu tak nagle przyszło mu to na myśl? Uśmiechnął się do siebie niepewnie. Niech będzie. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie umówił się na randkę.

W o wiele lepszym humorze oparł głowę o zagłówek i pomyślał, że czasem – bardzo rzadko i nie na długo – warto być frajerem. Chociaż nagle przestał się czuć jak jeden z nich.


	10. Rozdział 10: Lodowiec topnieje

**28 czerwca 2009, niedziela, godz. 16:12**

**Dom Dantego**

**Cannareggio**

**Wenecja, Włochy**

Dante Vale, dzisiaj na mój widok wpadniesz po uszy.

I nie jest to wcale czcza przechwałka! Myślicie, że rzucałabym takimi zapowiedziami, gdybym nie miała stuprocentowej pewności, że się spełnią? O nie, zawsze najpierw przygotowuję grunt pod swoje sukcesy. Teraz również wiem, że mam prawo do odrobiny próżności, sprawdziłam przed wyjściem. Wyglądam zabójczo! Opłaciły się godziny spędzone przed lustrem i dylematy typu: co na siebie włożyć? Co zrobić z włosami? Jak się umalować?

Wiem, wiem, że tak naprawdę prędzej czy później nie ma to znaczenia. Ciuchy zrzuca się jeszcze szybciej, niż się je wkłada, a włosy i makijaż kończą w nieładzie, ale... Nie mogłam sobie odmówić tej odrobiny przyjemności, jaką jest ujrzenie zbaraniałej miny Dantego. Te jego wytrzeszczone gały, kiedy flirtowałam z nim w samolocie z Islandii… To było przekomiczne, naprawdę. Całkiem niezły z niego pozer, ale teraz wiem, że jego opanowanie to tylko fasada, za którą kryje się całkowicie bezradny mięczak. Myślałby kto, że podrywam niedoświadczonego gówniarza, zdezorientowanego i zażenowanego byle muśnięciem dłoni! Zaczynam myśleć, że on naprawdę jeszcze nikogo nie przeleciał. Albo ostatnio tak wkręcił się w pracę, że zapomniał, jak smakuje dotyk kobiety…

Nie martw się, skarbie. Przypomnę ci tyle razy, ile będziesz chciał.

W końcu to dla ciebie założyłam stanik push-up, stringi cienkie jak ostrze noża i obcisłe dżinsy podkreślające każdą krągłość mojej pupy oraz nałożyłam barwy wojenne. Najdłużej wahałam się nad umalowaniem ust. Niby wiem, że czerwona szminka to najlepszy wabik dla napalonych gości, ale może on nie lubi być cały w karmazynowych śladach? Gdybym upaprała go swoimi pocałunkami, parsknęłabym śmiechem, porównując go do Jokera. To popsułoby atmosferę. Dlatego właśnie zdecydowałam się na blady błyszczyk. Nie jest tak sugestywny. Wiem, że teraz sama sobie zaprzeczam – w końcu CHCĘ mu wysłać sygnał, że może sobie pozwolić na więcej – ale kiedy się o tym głębiej pomyśli, nabiera to sensu: nie mogę wzbudzić w nim poczucia, że przygotowując się do randki, dałam z siebie wszystko! Musi zdawać sobie sprawę, że to on najpierw powinien mi zaimponować, zanim łaskawie pozwolę mu wśliznąć się pod swoje ciuchy. I oto cała filozofia tego pozornie nieistotnego szczegółu.

Ostateczny efekt jest zadowalający, poza tym, z takimi ustami nie muszę się za bardzo starać, żeby je podrasować. Pieprzyć skromność, Angelina Jolie ze swoimi, nadmuchanymi jak ponton, może się wypchać! Stroszę włosy, zanim stukam do drzwi i przybieram nonszalancką pozę w oczekiwaniu na to, jak Dante otworzy je przede mną, oficjalny i nieco spięty. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż dzisiaj nie będzie miał na sobie tego dziadowskiego prochowca. Mógłby się choć raz postarać wyglądać przyzwoicie… Ja tu się tak wypindrzyłam, mogę znosić nawet sznurek drapiący mnie w rowek! Chociaż, oczywiście, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, żeby został tam na długo, hihihi.

Czemu schodzi mu tak długo? Może jest w trakcie gorączkowych przygotowań? Byłoby zabawnie wparować do środka i zastać go ze spodniami plączącymi się u kostek i kompromitującymi gaciami na wierzchu… Cała Organizacja umarłaby ze śmiechu, słysząc taką anegdotę! Nie mogę się oprzeć, naciskam klamkę, ale, o dziwo, w tym samym czasie ktoś robi to z drugiej strony. Chwilę szarpiemy drzwi to w przód, to w tył.

- Kto tam jest? – pyta w końcu niewidoczna osoba.

- To ja – odpowiadam, powstrzymując się od pełnego ekspresji „baranie". _Myśl o tym, że niedługo zrobisz fotkę jego przypałowym majtom i roześlesz ją w całej Organizacji_, pouczam się, żeby nie warknąć. Puszczam klamkę, mam dosyć tej bezsensownej przepychanki rodem ze slapstickowej komedii. W ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy.

Obok framugi wynurza się w końcu jasnowłosa głowa.

- Zhalia! – uśmiecha się Lok, otwierając szerzej. – Cześć! Co ty tu robisz?

- Stoję jak głupia – odburkuję, niezbyt zachwycona jego widokiem. Jak mogłam pomylić jego głos przed mutacją z barytonem Dantego? No ale, kurna, nie spodziewałam się go tutaj akurat dzisiaj. Co on tu, do cholery, robi?! Na darmowe porno przylazł?! Dante już rozdaje bilety na seans od lat osiemnastu?!

- Och, tak – reflektuje się zawstydzony chłopak. – Wejdź, proszę.

- Nie spodziewałam się tutaj ciebie – dorzucam, nadal niezadowolona. Czy Dante potrzebuje kamerdynera, zanim sam mnie przyjmie? Gdzie on się, do cholery, podziewa?

- Opiekujemy się domem – odpowiada chłopak, zamykając drzwi i zapraszając mnie do salonu. Cudownie, więc ruda małpa też tu jest. Siedzi sobie na dywanie, jakby była u siebie, a kiedy tylko wchodzę, marszczy nos, jakbym dopiero co wykąpała się w szambie i przyniosła ze sobą jego odorek. Ignoruję ją wyniośle, udając, że jej tu nawet nie ma. Tak jest dla wszystkich bezpieczniej, uwierzcie.

- Dante prosił, żebyśmy tu zajrzeli, kiedy go nie będzie – tłumaczy dalej Lok, siadając na kanapie obok Cherita. - Jeszcze nie wrócił z tego swojego tajemniczego wyjazdu…

Jak to: nie wrócił?! Co to niby ma znaczyć?! Walę to, co go zatrzymało, miał tu być i koniec, kropka! Umówił się z super laską, dla której powinien nawet przepłynąć wpław Ocean Atlantycki, byle dostać się tu na czas! A on co?! Zostawia mnie z trójką przyzwoitek, jeśli włączyć nieuświadomionego Tytana!

Nie mogę znieść myśli, że ktoś pokroju Dantego Vale'a zwyczajnie mnie olał! Przecież wyraźnie powiedział, że widzimy się u niego za dwa dni, czyli dokładnie dzisiaj! Może i nie sprecyzował godziny, ale miał na to wystarczająco dużo czasu! A on nic, nawet nie zadzwonił, ba, nie przysłał głupiego SMS-a! Gotuje się we mnie na samą myśl, jak on śmiał nie odliczać każdej sekundy do spotkania ze mną…

- W takim razie nic tu po mnie – odparowuję oschle, dotknięta do żywego.

- No coś ty, zostań! – zachęca Lok, nie odczytując mojej zaciętej miny jako ewidentnej oznaki złości. – Przecież mówił, że wyjeżdża tylko na weekend. Dzisiaj już niedziela, musi się wkrótce pojawić.

- Masz do niego jakąś ważną sprawę? – zagaduje ostentacyjnie Sophie, decydując się jednak zaakceptować moją obecność w pokoju na rzecz zaspokojenia swojej niezdrowej ciekawości.

- Nawet jeśli, to, jak zauważyłaś, jest to sprawa tylko i wyłącznie do niego – odpowiadam dumnie. – Masz rację – zwracam się znowu do Loka. – Poczekam.

Chłopak uśmiecha się i podsuwa mi fotel, który zajmuję z godnością Kleopatry. Z tego miejsca dokładnie będę widzieć powrót króla, to znaczy, Dantego, oczywiście. I już od progu obrzucę go najbardziej pogardliwym spojrzeniem, na jakie mnie stać.

Niech wie, że nikt nie zapomina o randce z Zhalią Moon, jeśli mu życie miłe.

**Tego samego dnia, 16:49**

**Lotnisko Marco Polo**

**Wenecja, Włochy**

- Proszę pana… już wylądowaliśmy. Można wysiadać.

Dante drgnął, odrywając wzrok od okna. Przez moment nieprzytomnie patrzył na szczupłą twarz drobnej, jasnowłosej kobiety w granatowym kostiumie, pochylającej się nad nim z profesjonalnym uśmiechem. Dopiero po chwili mrugnął i potrząsnął głową, orientując się, że faktycznie za szybą widać już zarysy jego ulubionego miasta na całym globie i krzątających się po lotnisku pasażerów i pracowników.

- Racja – przyznał przepraszająco, odpinając klamrę pasa bezpieczeństwa. – Proszę wybaczyć.

Stewardessa uśmiechnęła się znowu, ale jakoś mniej promiennie; po chwili wyuczoną minę manekina zastąpił o wiele bardziej naturalny wyraz zwykłego ludzkiego niepokoju.

- Czy dobrze się pan czuje? – zapytała kobieta, lekko marszcząc brwi.

Pytanie było uzasadnione. Dante widział się dzisiaj w lustrze i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie tryska wigorem. Przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt godzin niewiele spał, zajęty albo gorączkowymi rozmowami przesyconymi medycznym żargonem, albo czuwaniem przy zastawionym aparaturą łóżku i wsłuchiwaniem się w ciężki oddech, albo wreszcie niespokojnym łażeniem po pokoju gościnnym i wytężaniem szarych komórek, żeby w końcu wymyślić genialne rozwiązanie, który zakończy tę mękę raz na zawsze. Dodatkowo czuł się tak, jakby mięśnie twarzy zastygły mu w jednej pozycji, stężałej z napięcia, i za nic nie chciały się rozluźnić, nawet teraz, kiedy próbował przeforsować uśmiech wdzięczności.

- Na tyle dobrze, by nie sprawiać pani kłopotu – odparł jak najgrzeczniej, próbując uprzejmością wynagrodzić kobiecie swoją ograniczoną mimikę.

- Gdybym mogła panu jakoś pomóc… - zaczęła nieśmiało dziewczyna; wydawała się teraz zarówno bardzo młodziutka i zagubiona, jak i gotowa nieść wsparcie.

Dante znowu posmutniał. Gdyby ktokolwiek mógł mu pomóc… Gdyby gdzieś znalazła się taka osoba… znalazłby legendarne złote miasto, odszukałby jednorożca czy też wynalazł perpetuum mobile, by jej wynagrodzić przysługę, która dla niego znaczyła więcej niż życie.

- Dziękuję – powiedział tylko, podnosząc się z siedzenia. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się niedługo ułoży.

Otuchy dodawał mu prostokątny papierek tkwiący w jego kieszeni, na którym ostrym, kanciastym pismem wypisano pewien wiedeński adres.

**Tego samego dnia, 17:19**

**Dom Dantego**

**Wenecja, Włochy**

Zamorduję go. Przysięgam.

Wiem, że obiecuję to na każdym kroku, ale teraz naprawdę. I to nie tak łagodnie, humanitarnie. O nie. Mam taki pomysł, żeby wypalić przy nim całą paczkę papierosów, a wciąż tlące się niedopałki wepchnąć mu po kolei w dupę, aż mu na rentgenie wykryją drugi kręgosłup. Co wy na to?

Niemal przebijam długopisem kartkę. Korzystając z chwili narzuconego mi przymusowo wolnego czasu, od paru minut próbuję nabazgrać mapę według instrukcji Klausa. Wczoraj mieliśmy małą scysję na ten temat. Nalegał, żebym zainteresowała się nową misją, biorącą na cel pewną kamienicę w centrum Wiednia, gdzie podobno leżało podłoże wszystkich legend o bazyliszkach. Powiedziałam mu, że będę baaardzo zajęta i wyjaśniłam, w czym rzecz, podkreślając, jaka byłam błyskotliwa i pomysłowa, ale on, zamiast mnie pochwalić za spryt i skuteczność, wydawał się niezadowolony. Chyba sobie ubzdurał, że naprawdę będę w stanie jednocześnie polować na zabójczą gadzinę i zastawiać sieci na Dantego! Oznajmiłam mu dobitnie, że ma się zdecydować, co jest dla niego ważniejsze, zamiast najpierw zachęcać mnie do bardziej zaawansowanych działań, a parę dni później, kiedy już jestem o krok od wypełnienia tego nakazu, zmieniać zdanie. Dodałam również, że osobiście wolałabym zmierzyć się z przerośniętym jaszczurem niż zajmować się „wężem" pana Vale'a, ale to nie ode mnie zależy, odgórne polecenie natomiast mówiło, że mam traktować infiltrację jako priorytet. Klaus przez dłuższą chwilę bił się z myślami. Chciwość walczyła w nim z poczuciem obowiązku i chęcią przypodobania się Profesorowi, a co za tym idzie - wyniesienia się ponad innych agentów Organizacji. Wreszcie niechętnie kazał mi robić swoje; wiem jednak, że niełatwo przyszła mu rezygnacja z wartościowego Tytana i nadal nie był zachwycony koniecznością takiego rozwiązania. Prawdopodobnie wciąż rozmyślał nad tym, jak zgarnąć obie nagrody.

Wychodzi na to, że faktycznie nie można mieć wszystkiego. Kiedy mogłam dostać Vale'a, Bazyliszek leżał poza moim zasięgiem. Teraz jednak, kiedy Dante buja sobie gdzieś w świecie i ani myśli chociażby się do mnie odezwać, zastanawiam się, czy ruszenie tropem bestii nie jest przypadkiem dobrą opcją. W końcu jeśli zdobędę Bazyliszka, to będę mogła go zatrzymać; a Dante jest tylko zabawką na pięć minut, którą mam w końcu oddać Profesorowi i zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Może jedynie od czasu do czasu wspomnieć go jako osobę, dzięki której zostałam wyniesiona na szczyt. MOŻE.

- O rany, nie mam pojęcia – mruczy Lok, pochylając się nad stołem. – To jest jak niezapowiedziany test tuż po przerwie wiosennej…

Zerkam ukradkiem na bachory. Od kiedy przyszłam, bawią się jakimiś kolorowymi klockami. Pasują do nich idealnie. Wreszcie dzieciaki wydają się być na swoim miejscu, zajęte jakimiś bzdurami, które nie mają większego sensu – poza tym, że powstrzymują młódź od jakichkolwiek innych, bardziej ryzykownych działań, narażających ich zdrowie na uszczerbek. Czuję się przy nich jak zblazowana przedszkolanka.

- Nie poddawaj się, Lok – podnosi go na duchu Cherit; a, przepraszam, etat opiekunki zajęty. Słusznie, nie znoszę dzieci. – Spójrz tylko na Sophie!

Chłopak posłusznie unosi wzrok na tworzoną przez dziewczynę układankę.

- Hej, jak ci się udało zrobić aż tyle? – dziwi się, obserwując, jak koleżanka wprawnie wkłada poszczególne części na odpowiednie miejsca.

- To tylko zwykła teselacja – wzrusza ramionami Sophie, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia. – Wiesz, taka jak te, które robił Escher, tylko ta jest bardzo złożona.

- Tese-co? – Lok marszczy brwi. Podejrzewam, że właśnie w tym momencie stracił pojęcie, o czym mowa, i cała ta przemowa nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. Nie dziwię się. Jak dla mnie to zwykłe pieprzenie, mające na celu tylko udowodnienie przez Sophie jej wszechwiedzy.

- Teselacja – powtarza cierpliwie dziewczyna. – Wzór, który powstaje z powtarzania wielu identycznych części. Nie pamiętasz tego z lekcji historii?

- Próbuję zapomnieć… – mruczy z niechęcią chłopak, opierając oba łokcie o kanapę i z niezadowoleniem obserwując puzzle. Niemal widzę, jak pod jego czaszką nagrzewa się procesor. Odpuść sobie, chłopie, i idź po konsolę. Obsługa kilku guzików to zadanie akurat na miarę twoich możliwości.

- Dante! – woła nagle Sophie. – Wróciłeś!

Momentalnie spinam się jak pantera gotowa do skoku, zaalarmowana. Unoszę głowę i pierwszym, co rzuca mi się w oczy, jest ściągany z męskich ramion płaszcz barwy ostrej biegunki. Który już za chwilę zmienię w masę poszarpanych strzępów, podobnie jak jego właściciela.

Zaraz potem stwierdzam, że ktoś tu miał nielekki weekend.

Dante kładzie prochowiec na oparciu i ciężko zapada się w fotel, wpatrując się w swoje kolana, jakby nie zauważył obecności żadnego z nas. Ślepia ma nieprzytomne i zwężone ze zmęczenia, ciemne cienie rozlewają się niemal na poszarzałe policzki. Jego broda zaczyna tracić fason, nadmiarowa szczecina, chyba niegolona od czasu, kiedy się ostatni raz widzieliśmy, kompletnie zaburza jej zwykły kształt. Ogólnie wydaje się jakiś wymięty; w najlepszym wypadku mógłby ujść za dosyć cywilizowanego kloszarda albo za przedwcześnie zakopanego nieboszczyka, który powstał z grobu i zamierzał wrócić do zwykłych spraw.

Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żebym mu współczuła. Nie po tym, jak mnie tak upokorzył. Chrząkam znacząco, pragnąc zasygnalizować, że tu jestem i należą mi się pewne wyjaśnienia. Bezskutecznie.

- Nie było cię prawie dwa dni! – zauważa z wyrzutem Lok. – Nawet nie zadzwoniłeś…

- Tak, martwiliśmy się! – włącza się Sophie, patrząc z niepokojem na swojego idola, jakby bała się, że zaraz wyciągnie kopyta.

- Raczej WY się martwiliście – poprawiam chłodno. Wcale mnie nie interesuje, dlaczego ten tutaj wygląda tak, jakby przeżył bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia. – Może Dante po prostu nie chce dzielić się z waszą dwójką każdą swoją sprawą?

_Ale ze mną to by mógł_, dodaję w myślach, obserwując go z ukosa. Czuję się trochę tak, jakbym obserwowała tytułowego aktora przed pierwszym ujęciem do _Świtu żywych trupów._

Sophie rzuca mi ostre spojrzenie, odpowiadam na nie złośliwie.

- Och, przestańcie! – przerywa nam Cherit, wyczuwając nadchodzącą burzę, jakby między nami przeskoczyła elektryczność. – Może wypełniał jakąś misję! Tak było, Dante? – zwraca się z ciekawością do Vale'a.

Mężczyzna porusza się niespokojnie, nie wiem, czy to tik, czy oznaka zniecierpliwienia lub zmieszania.

- Właściwie to… - odzywa się w końcu; och, dziękujemy, że raczyłeś nas zaszczycić dźwiękiem swojego głosu! Chociaż chyba powinieneś zaczynać od „Cześć wszystkim" albo „Dzień dobry". – Przygotowywałem się do misji w Wiedniu.

Wzdrygam się. W Wiedniu? Dlaczego akurat w Wiedniu? Rany, mam nadzieję, że nie wywęszył niczego podejrzanego na mój temat… że to nie dlatego zachowuje się tak, jakby mnie tu nie było… jakby wcale nie umówił się ze mną na randkę…

- Mój tata ciągle wspomina o Wiedniu w dzienniku! – zauważa podekscytowany Lok. – Super, pakujmy się!

Dante wzdycha ciężko i podnosi się powoli, jego ruchy straciły sporo ze swojej sprężystości. Co z nim? Zachowuje się, jakby w ciągu dwóch dni postarzał się dwa razy.

- Przykro mi, ale wybieram się tam sam – odpowiada stanowczo.

Lok i Sophie wytrzeszczają na niego oczy, wydając stłumione okrzyki zdumienia. Cheritowi ślepka omal nie wychodzą z orbit. No tak, przyznaję, to było dosyć nieoczekiwane… Spodziewałabym się raczej, że zaprosi do współpracy chociażby mnie i spędzimy razem trochę czasu, podczas którego wynagrodzi mi swoje spóźnienie i to, że zamiast znajdować się już w stanie zaawansowanego roznegliżowania z nogami wokół jego pasa muszę znosić bandę dzieciaków i jego tajemniczą zmianę image'u na zombie od George'a Romero.

- Ale… - chce zaprotestować Lok, ale urywa, jakby nie wiedział, jak ubrać swoje myśli w słowa, zaskoczony zachowaniem nauczyciela.

Dante podchodzi do okna, mijając mój fotel. Obserwuję go kątem oka. No, może chociaż przeprosisz, ty ćwoku?

- Niektóre rzeczy trzeba załatwiać samemu – wyjaśnia zdecydowanym tonem, wyzutym ze zwykłej wyrozumiałości.

U-hu, kowboju, chyba przesadziłeś, próbując mi zaimponować. Naprawdę nie ruszają mnie milczący, surowi herosi, zwłaszcza jeśli od początku znam ich jako zwyczajnych półgłówków.

- Szkoda – odzywam się ostentacyjnie, uznając, że muszę sama pokierować rozmową, żeby zakończyła się po mojej myśli. – Chciałam załatwić w Wiedniu parę spraw.

Mam nadzieję, że to mu przypomni o naszej randce, o tym, że się na nią spóźnił i jak dotąd nie zrobił nic, żeby to naprawić.

- Dante, myślałem, że jesteśmy drużyną! – włącza się Lok. – No weź!

Niedokładnie o to mi chodziło… Co lepsze: pozwolić mu ruszyć samemu czy jechać razem z nim, ale również zaakceptować towarzystwo bachorów? W sumie moglibyśmy gdzieś zgubić tę dwójkę… na przykład wynająć sobie DWUOSOBOWY pokój w jakimś przytulnym motelu…

Vale milczy. Siedzę do niego tyłem, a nie chcę odwrócić się i tym samym pokazać, że bardzo interesuje mnie jego reakcja. Traktuję go tak samo, jak on mnie – jak powietrze. Za to dzieciaki gapią się na niego otwarcie, bezczelnie i wyczekująco.

- No dobrze – odpowiada w końcu Dante, a mnie się wydaje, że słyszę w jego głosie cień śmiechu, zaskakujący, zważywszy na jego humor. – Wygraliście. Pakujcie się.

- O tak! – promienieje Sophie, tryumfalnie wywijając pięścią.

No nie powiem, też jestem zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Może w samolocie znajdziemy chwilę, podczas której Vale będzie się przede mną kajać i w ramach zadośćuczynienia zaprosi mnie nie na kawę, a na kolację… ze śniadaniem, oczywiście.

- Będziemy mogli dalej szukać twojego ojca, prawda, Lok? – reflektuje się Sophie, uświadomiwszy sobie, że jej radość jest zbyt jednoznaczna, by mogła wyglądać niewinnie. – Że co?! Jak ty… Kiedy ty…

Rzadko się zdarza, żeby wygadana Casterwillówna zapomniała języka w gębie, dlatego zaciekawia mnie, co wprawiło ją w taki stan.

- Zobaczyłem odbicie klocków w lustrze – wskazuje Lok, prezentując kompletną łamigłówkę, identyczną jak ta, którą stworzyła Sophie. – W ten sposób łatwo odtworzyć układ!

Sophie krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, wyjątkowo niezadowolona. Domyślam się, że nie jest przyjemnie być przebitą przez klasowego przygłupa. W końcu ona męczyła się godzinę nad czymś, co Lok ułożył w kilka minut!

- Czasami – odzywa się Dante, z uznaniem obserwując podopiecznych – spojrzenie na problem pod innym kątem to kolejny krok naprzód.

Wniosek jak z programu edukacyjnego. Ty nie dostrzegasz problemu nawet wtedy, kiedy siedzi ci przed nosem i od paru minut przewierca cię morderczym wzrokiem. Jeśli w ciągu całego lotu do Wiednia nie wyjaśnisz mi, czemu mnie olewasz, wsadzę ci ten morał w dupę.

**29 czerwca 2009, poniedziałek, 16:12**

**Pod siedzibą Fundacji Huntik**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

Złapanie samolotu do Wiednia nie przedstawiało się tak łatwo, jak początkowo sądził Dante. Wiele lotów zostało odwołanych lub miało opóźnienie, dlatego też większość nocy i poranka spędzili, koczując na lotnisku. Vale zazdrościł Lokowi, który potrafił spać w każdych warunkach i nawet plastikowe krzesełka stanowiły dla niego wygodne łóżko. Sam chciałby po prostu zwinąć się na jednym z nich i zapaść w długi sen, który chociaż na moment oderwałby go od ponurych rozmyślań i rozluźnił węzeł zdenerwowania, który zacisnął mu się w piersi.

Zdrzemnął się dopiero na pokładzie, po dziewięciu godzinach oczekiwania, kiedy już był tak wyczerpany, że omal nie legł na płycie lotniska. Co chwila się jednak budził, niespokojny i spięty. Wtedy też wyciągał telefon i wciąż od nowa sprawdzał spis połączeń, żeby przekonać się, że ostatnia rozmowa mu się nie przyśniła i wszystko jest ustalone.

Spodziewał się dotrzeć do Wiednia wcześniej, dlatego kiedy w końcu dojechali na Spittelberg, był już mocno podenerwowany opóźnieniem. Poganiał drużynę, jak mógł, ale o ile dzieciaki słuchały go bez szemrania, woląc mu się dzisiaj nie narażać, o tyle Zhalia zdawała się ociągać specjalnie. W ogóle miał wrażenie, że znowu jest o coś na niego obrażona. W samolocie usiadła z daleka, ale od czasu do czasu łapał na sobie jej rozgniewane spojrzenie. Nie miał czasu, żeby zaprzątać sobie tym głowę. Ten problem musiał poczekać na swoją kolej do rozwiązania. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest to znowu jakiś babski foch o byle drobiazg.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się zaciągnąć całą ferajnę pod siedzibę Fundacji, kazał im zaczekać i chwilę zabawił w środku. Wreszcie wyszedł, dźwigając prostokątną, srebrną walizeczkę. Zdziwiona drużyna obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem. No tak, nie powinien się afiszować. Pewnie zaczęli go od razu podejrzewać o szmuglowanie lewego towaru przez granicę czy pranie brudnych pieniędzy. Trudno. Najwyżej na jego dobre imię spadnie grudka błota, śmiesznie mała w porównaniu z lawiną, jaka runęłaby, gdyby nie naraził swojej reputacji.

- Przez większość dnia będę zajęty prywatnymi sprawami, dlatego nie czekajcie na mnie – oznajmił bez owijania w bawełnę.

Zhalia prychnęła, aż podskoczył kosmyk opadający jej na czoło.

- Jestem całkowicie pewna, że znajdę to, czego szukam, bez twojej pomocy – odpaliła ostro, z zaciętością, o jaką by jej nie podejrzewał po tym, jak udało im się dojść do porozumienia parę dni temu. Nie czekając na jego reakcję, machnęła na przejeżdżającą akurat taksówkę i wskoczyła do środka bez pożegnania, z impetem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

- Dokąd pani sobie życzy? – nawet mimo zamkniętych drzwi usłyszał donośne, jowialne pytanie kierowcy.

- Jak najdalej od tego palanta – odburknęła Zhalia, specjalnie podnosząc głos i rzucając Dantemu ostatnie złe spojrzenie, zanim samochód ruszył z piskiem opon.

W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia zdążył już zostać frajerem, a teraz doszedł do tego palant. Ciekawe, jakich jeszcze czułych słówek się doczeka…

Westchnął bezgłośnie i zwrócił się do dwójki młodych Łowców. Lok wydawał się zakłopotany zasłyszaną wymianą zdań, za to Sophie, co ciekawe, promieniała, jak dziecko, które niespodziewanie dostało cukierka.

- Wiem, że umiecie o siebie zadbać – powiedział tylko Dante. – Dzwońcie, jeśli to będzie konieczne – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, uświadamiając im, żeby lepiej nie szukali jego pomocy przy jakiejś błahostce. Potem odwrócił się i zostawił ich tak, jak stali, oddalając się najszybciej, jak mógł, bez uciekania się do szalonego biegu. Dopiero za rogiem ulicy użył Hiperskoku i czmychnął naprzód, klucząc między budynkami lub przebiegając po ich dachach, żeby jak najbardziej zagmatwać tropy. Zbyt dobrze znał swoich podopiecznych, żeby uwierzyć, że nie będą go śledzić.

A akurat teraz wolałby nie mieć ich na karku. Niedobrze byłoby wciągnąć dwójkę piętnastolatków o czystych kontach w interesy na czarnym rynku. Nawet te w słusznej sprawie.

**Tego samego dnia, 17:02**

**Kamienica Bazyliszka**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

_Jakim trzeba być dupkiem, żeby najpierw umawiać się z dziewczyną, a potem znikać na dwa dni, nie odzywać się nawet słówkiem, a potem wracać i udawać, że nic się nie stało i żadnej sprawy nie było?!_

Tylko nad tym zastanawiam się, idąc mrocznym korytarzem w towarzystwie Gareona. Kamienica Bazyliszka to prawdziwy labirynt, wolę mieć przy sobie wsparcie, na wypadek gdybym pomyliła zakręty. Niby tak się napatrzyłam na moją mapę, a teraz wychodzi na to, że co chwila coś mylę! Wszystko przez tego idiotę!

Miał tyle okazji, żeby mnie zagadać! I żeby chociaż próbował, ale nie, zupełnie nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, jakby uważał, że nie ma wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań. Cierpi na zaniki pamięci czy co?! A może woda sodowa za bardzo uderzyła mu do głowy? Celebryta się znalazł! Kto by pomyślał, że to taki gnojek?

_Ja, _wtrąca się w tok moich myśli Gareon. Wyczuwam jego zadowolenie za każdym razem, kiedy pod adresem Dantego pada jakieś niecenzuralne określenie. Chociaż jestem nie w humorze, jego satysfakcja wzbudza we mnie rozbawienie. Mały spryciarz. Gładzę go po łebku i obiecuję, że kiedy skończę z Dantem, dostanie jego płaszcz do żucia, drapania i szarpania. Gekon z radością ociera się o mój policzek.

Nagle tężeje i pręży się jak przestraszony kot. _Ktoś idzie, _ostrzega. Nadstawiam ucha i również słyszę kroki. Wiem, że kręci się tu DeFoe i niby nie powinnam się go obawiać, ale mimo wszystko wolałabym go dziś nie spotkać. Nie jesteśmy w najlepszych stosunkach, jak zdążyliście zauważyć. Zresztą, nawet gdybyśmy byli, w Organizacji nie ma takiej przyjaźni, która byłaby ważniejsza od wartościowej zdobyczy. Żadne z nas nie odpuści sobie Króla Bazyliszka.

Wycofuję się do innej odnogi, ale okazuje się ona ślepym zaułkiem. Podenerwowany Gareon przestępuje z nogi na nogę. _Odwróć ich uwagę, _nakazuję mu. Zeskakuje mi z ramienia i biegnie przed siebie, mniej więcej w połowie drogi wtapiając się w otoczenie. Ja przyczajam się i czekam, aż dwie postaci mijają moją kryjówkę. Rozpoznaję czerwoną spódniczkę. Och, świetnie. Jeszcze tej dwójki mi tu brakowało. Zawsze muszą się wpieprzyć… Nie to, żeby byli dla mnie jakąkolwiek konkurencją, po prostu nie potrzebuję teraz takiego niewydarzonego towarzystwa. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się ich cichaczem wyminąć.

Niestety.

- Wiemy, że tu jesteś! – woła Lok, odwracając się razem z Sophie w przeciwnym kierunku.

Chciałabym widzieć ich miny, kiedy wyłania się przed nimi Gareon! Szkoda, że stoją plecami do mnie. Szkoda, że w ogóle tu stoją, dokładniej. Trudno.

- Och, doprawdy? – wynurzam się z cienia, przyciągając ich uwagę. – Ktoś tu musi popracować nad orientacją… - dorzucam uszczypliwie, przywołując Gareona do amuletu.

- Co ty tu robisz? – dziwi się Lok.

- Też chciałabym wiedzieć – dołącza się podejrzliwie Sophie, krzyżując ramiona i patrząc na mnie spode łba.

- Przybyłam do Wiednia właśnie po to, by zdobyć skarb tego domu – wyjaśniam. – Wygląda na to, że Organizacja również.

- Co za dziwny zbieg okoliczności… - rzuca kąśliwie Sophie, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

- Słuchaj, tylko dlatego, że… - zaczynam ostro, bo już zaczynają mnie wk*rwiać te wieczne docinki. Czy oni wszyscy się uparli, żeby spieprzyć mi dziś humor?! Nie wystarczy mi paradowanie na darmo w niewygodnych majtkach, muszą jeszcze dokładać?!

- Wiem, jak bardzo lubicie się nie lubić – przerywa mi szybko Lok – ale musimy dostać się do Tytana, zanim ci źli to zrobią!

- Tak, musimy się ruszyć – popiera go Cherit.

Już chyba wolałam, kiedy dyrygował nami ten zarośnięty kretyn. Lepiej to znosiłam niż instrukcje piętnastoletniego chłystka, który nawet nie wie, dokąd nas prowadzić, bo kiedy się stara, zaraz wpadamy na DeFoe i grupkę jego ludzi, ubranych jak pomocnicy Boba Budowniczego!

Przyklejamy się plecami do ściany, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważy nas w półmroku. Nie ma strachu, jest zbyt zajęty oglądaniem jakiegoś papierka, żeby nas dostrzec.

- Mają mapę! – zauważa przenikliwym szeptem Lok.

- To by tłumaczyło znajomość tej plątaniny – przyznaje Sophie, kucając obok kolegi.

- Zaprowadzi ich do wyjścia – przyłącza się Cherit.

- O tak – zgadzam się cierpko – a także do Tytana…

- Jeśli zdobędziemy tę mapę, dostaniemy się tam pierwsi – stwierdza Lok, rozluźniając się nieco, kiedy wrogowie znikają za zakrętem. – Nie możemy przejść się między nimi, ale… może uda nam się przedostać PONAD nimi?

- Ponad? – powtarzam ze zdziwieniem.

- Jeśli wy dwie odwrócicie ich uwagę, ja i Cherit zajmiemy się resztą – zapewnia zdecydowanym tonem. Skądś jakby znam tę pozę… Że też musi się uczyć od tego włoskiego bubka.

Tyle że plany Dantego przynajmniej jak dotąd działają. Jakoś nie jestem przekonana, czy z pomysłami Loka będzie tak samo… Cóż, zaryzykuję. Skoro nie mogę mieć obu zwierzyn naraz, dostanę przynajmniej jedną. Klaus się ucieszy; od kiedy go poinformowałam o zmianie planów, z niecierpliwością czeka na pokazanie mu Króla Bazyliszka, jak dziecko przed Gwiazdką. Czemu jednak ja się tak strasznie nie cieszę, chociaż mam szansę zgarnąć potężnego Tytana?...

**Tego samego dnia, 18:30**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

Tym razem walizka była lżejsza, jednak Dante zmęczył się dwa razy bardziej, niosąc ją do hotelu. Wcześniej nie obawiał się jej upuścić, wiedząc, że nie będzie to miało żadnych przykrych konsekwencji, teraz jednak rączka wyślizgiwała mu się z dłoni, wilgotniejącej na samą myśl o tym, że zawartość mogłaby ulec zniszczeniu. Starał się również nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, ale wiedział, że rzadko spotykany krój płaszcza i butelkowozielone okulary przeciwsłoneczne to nie jest najlepszy kamuflaż. Powinien wcześniej poradzić się Zhalii co do przebrania, stwierdził, mijając niewielką kawiarnię niedaleko hotelu Fundacji.

Vale przystanął nagle i zagapił się na szyld. Zmarszczył brwi. Kawa. Zhalia. Coś jakby zaskoczyło w jego głowie i znowu zgasło jak przepalona żarówka, pozostawiając po sobie jednak wrażenie, że coś mu umknęło. To pewnie ze zmęczenia. Marzył tylko o tym, żeby dowlec się do hotelu, rzucić się na łóżko i odrobić stracone godziny odpoczynku z poczuciem dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku. Kawa zupełnie zniweczyłaby te plany. Potrząsnął głową i znowu ruszył przed siebie.

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu znalazł się w bezpiecznej siedzibie Fundacji. Powlókł się po schodach na górę, odnalazł właściwy pokój i pociągnął za klamkę, spodziewając się, że ustąpi gładko. Drzwi były jednak zamknięte. Zmarszczył brwi, pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeni, odnalazł klucz, po czym otworzył i wszedł do środka. Wnętrze było pogrążone w półmroku, musiał zapalić światło, żeby nie rozbijać się o meble; w domu mógłby chodzić na ślepo, ale w obcym miejscu wolałby nie ryzykować. W najlepszym wypadku mógłby skończyć ze stłuczonym palcem u nogi, w najgorszym – z rozbitą głową. Ta zaś była mu niezbędna w pełni sprawności, podobnie jak cała reszta ciała – w mieście przepełnionym Garniturami zawsze należało mieć się na baczności.

Rozejrzał się; drzwi do wszystkich pomieszczeń apartamentu były otwarte, a w żadnym pokoju nie odnalazł żywej duszy. Jedynie rozbebeszone bagaże świadczyły o tym, że ktoś tu wcześniej był. Poczuł, jak jego mięśnie znowu spinają się czujnie. Okiem zawodowca ocenił sytuacją - żadnych oznak walki, po prostu rozgardiasz, jakby ktoś bardzo spieszył się przed wyjściem.

- Wygląda na to, że nie zaproszono mnie do towarzystwa… - mruknął sam do siebie, jak zawsze, kiedy musiał się skupić i poukładać myśli; dźwięk własnego głosu bardzo ułatwiał zachowanie stoickiego spokoju i porządkowanie swoich działań, dlatego też bez nerwów, metodycznym ruchem zostawił swój cenny neseser na stole i podszedł do torby Sophie.

– Nie ma Cyberdexu… - zauważył, taksując ją wprawnie, po czym przeszedł do walizy Loka. – Nie ma dziennika…

Przypomniał sobie o czymś; fotograficzna pamięć pomagała odnajdywać nowe tropy. Wrócił do salonu i tam przyjrzał się leżącemu na stole papierowi, który wcześniej uznał za niepotrzebny świstek.

- To mapa, której wcześniej przyglądała się Zhalia – rozpoznał. Przestudiował uważnie krzyżujące się linie zakończone kółkami i krzyżykami, po czym wyprostował się i ruszył do drzwi. – Jeśli gdzieś jest jakaś zabawa, będę musiał ją przerwać…

**Tego samego dnia, 18:41**

**Kamienica Bazyliszka**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

Okazuje się, że moje złe przeczucia to nie jest tylko taki babski wymysł, a prawdziwa kobieca intuicja. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że od początku wiedziałam, że słuchanie Loka skończy się fatalnie?!

Na początku wszystko poszło gładko - my dwie odwróciłyśmy uwagę DeFoe, Lok pobawił się Kipperinem, siuuu! I świsnął mapę, czmychnęliśmy zadowoleni z sukcesu, jednak niedługo się nim cieszyliśmy. Już wkrótce ludzie DeFoe osaczyli nas i pojmali tak łatwo, jakbyśmy byli grupką pierwszoklasistów na pikniku. Niespo-k*rwa-dzianka! Jestem do takich przyzwyczajona, jednak to nie znaczy, że je lubię, do cholery! A już zwłaszcza nie znoszę nosić kajdanków, być związana ciasno jak baleron w towarzystwie dwójki wkurzających bachorów przez długowłosego wariata, którego nienawidzę prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej! Nie bez Tytanów, odebranych mi przemocą! Nie w otoczeniu gromady Garniturów (które aktualnie zmieniły wdzianka na żółte kombinezony), będących na każde skinienie tego świra! I nie przed obliczem potwora, który w każdej chwili może zamienić mnie w posąg!

DeFoe wprowadził nas bowiem do komnaty, która na mapie była oznaczona jako ostateczny cel. Jest duża, światło lamp nadaje jej żółtawy kolor, załamujący się jedynie w czerwonej kotarze zasłaniającej pół ściany naprzeciw drzwi… i łeb monumentu stylizowanego na ogromnego jaszczura. Wcale nie mam ochoty przekonywać się, co jest za zasłoną. Zwłaszcza mając na uwadze znane legendy o bazyliszkach i mocy ich spojrzenia…

Niestety, nie ode mnie zależy reżyseria tego przedstawienia.

– Wy dwaj – zwraca się do strażników spod drzwi DeFoe - Nadszedł czas na akt końcowy! – zapowiada. – Odsłońcie kurtynę.

Powstrzymuję się od uwagi, że jest to najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogą zrobić. Nie będę przecież bronić tych patałachów, którzy traktują mnie jak zwykłą Fundacyjną szmatę, chociaż jeszcze niedawno razem pracowaliśmy. Dwaj faceci ochoczo wypełniają polecenie.

- Pospieszcie się, głupcy – ponagla ich mimo tego DeFoe.

O tak, im szybciej to zrobicie, tym szybciej będzie was mniej do rozwalenia. Obserwuję uważnie, jak goście odsuwają na bok ciężką kotarę z czerwonego brokatu… i nagle jeden z nich wrzeszczy histerycznie. Drugi umyka w bok, zanim dosięga go wiązka fioletowej mocy, oplatająca właśnie jego kolegę jak wstęga i zastygająca w granitową skorupę.

- Och nie, co za tragedia – komentuje teatralnie DeFoe, nie zważając na zwierzęce dyszenie przerażonej niedoszłej ofiary, patrzącej na posąg, który jeszcze niedawno był ich towarzyszem. – Wydaje mi się, że będziemy potrzebować więcej królików doświadczalnych… Całe szczęście, że Fundacja Huntik była tak uprzejma, że dostarczyła nam parę – zerka znacząco na naszą zbitką grupkę.

O nie, DeFoe. Jeśli teraz mnie narazisz, przegniesz pałę. Już i tak mną telepie z wściekłości, kiedy widzę amulet Gareona, błyskający do mnie tęsknie z torby przytroczonej do twojego paska.

- Nasz mały latający chłopczyk i smarkula od Casterwillów idą pierwsi – wyznacza.

No i bardzo dobry ruch. Przynajmniej wyjdziesz z tego z jajami na swoim miejscu, a nie wepchniętymi głęboko w dupę.

- Lubisz zagadki, prawda? – zagaduje Loka DeFoe, jak nauczycielka witająca nowego ucznia.

- W-właściwie to nie – jąka się Lok. – Mam się dobrze, nie p-potrzebuję teraz żadnej łamigłówki…

- Nie mamy wyjścia! – Sophie znacząco wskazuje mu stojących na czatach Garniturów, z mocami w pogotowiu.

Dzieciaki zmierzają w stronę posągu na miękkich nogach. Wszyscy obserwują tę dwójkę w napięciu. Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na mnie i Cherita, w ogóle się nie liczymy. W końcu to nie my dostarczamy powodu do emocjonujących zakładów, czy zmienimy się w kupę gruzu, czy nie. Bardzo dobrze. Niech tamci kupią mi trochę czasu. Na razie idzie im świetnie, bo tylko stoją i gapią się na monument.

- Szybciej, dzieci – pogania ich słodko DeFoe.

Mam nadzieję, że nie powtórzą błędu swojego poprzednika i skumają, że nie powinni unosić oczu. A także przypomną sobie bajki z dzieciństwa, w których do pokonania śmiercionośnego spojrzenia Bazyliszka używano…

Świetnie, Sophie. Właśnie lustra. Wiedziałam, że jednak się na coś przydasz. Chociaż równocześnie potwierdziłaś moją opinię, że jesteś tylko pustą lalką, która co chwila poprawia sobie makijaż. Jaki normalny Łowca jako podstawowy zestaw nosi przy sobie puderniczkę?!

Ja stawiam raczej na wsuwki. I włosy można podpiąć, i… spróbować otworzyć zamek kajdanków. Ten nie jest aż tak skomplikowany. Jeszcze tylko chwila i…

Kotara zostaje odsunięta.

Lok pada na kolana, osłaniając twarz, Sophie zaś kuli ramiona, ukrywając w nich głowę, i wysoko unosi lusterko. Zaciskam powieki, nie mam pojęcia, jak daleko sięga wzrok Bazyliszka i czy kiedy zorientuje się, że najbliższe ofiary nie poddają się jego mocy, nie poszuka kolejnych. Nie widzę zatem, ale słyszę, jak posąg pokrywa się granitowym nalotem i rozpada się na kawałki, kiedy jego własna moc zostaje użyta przeciw niemu. Kiedy szczątki monumentu opadają na podłogę, odsłaniają…

- Tam jest druga komnata! – zauważa Lok, zanim krztusi się, dźwignięty za szyję w górę.

- Teraz, kiedy już odwaliliście czarną robotę – dyszy nienawiścią DeFoe, prawdopodobnie nadal ma za złe, że wcześniej, przy wykradaniu mapy, wykiwał go dzieciak i mały Tytan – mogę dokończyć to, co zacząłem! - oprócz podduszania chłopaka zdecydował się także użyć jakiegoś uroku, który otoczył głowę Lamberta chmurą trującego dymu.

Oj, nie wydaje mi się… Kątem oka dostrzegam mignięcie gdzieś w korytarzu. Lekko odwracam głowę, udając, że odrzucam z twarzy kosmyk włosów. Dostrzegam krótki sygnał otwartej dłoni. Rozpoznaję jej kształt. Po raz pierwszy od dawna cieszę się, że ją widzę, choć jeszcze niedawno marzyłam tylko o tym, żeby ją odgryźć aż do łokcia. Co jak co, ale niektóre palanty mają wyczucie czasu.

Zaczynam się mocniej szarpać, żeby zająć Garnitury. W tym czasie ciemna plama wślizguje się do pomieszczenia i przemyka pod ścianą bliżej DeFoe. Światło rozjaśnia kawałek brodatego oblicza, skradającego się na ratunek chłopaka. Ten, choć oczy zachodzą mu łzami od kłębiących się wokół oparów, również rozpoznaje znajomą sylwetkę.

- Nie rozumiesz? – wydusza z siebie, tłumiąc kaszel; zaczyna mu brakować powietrza. – To wszystko to część planu Dantego!

- Spalę cię na popiół za próbę takiego kłamstwa po raz drugi – warczy wściekły agent Organizacji, zwiększając dawkę toksycznego gazu.

- Jeśli kłamie, to dlaczego stoję zaraz za tobą?

DeFoe odwraca się, zdumiony. Dante prostuje się w świetle lamp, rzucając mu drwiące spojrzenie. Chociaż jego durna morda nadal wygląda jak kadr z filmu o Frankensteinie, ten szpaner doskonale ukrywa to pod cwaniacką miną wiecznego szczęściarza, który zawsze PRZYPADKIEM wpada do zamkniętej na cztery spusty kamienicy, żeby MIMOCHODEM popsuć swoim przeciwnikom szyki.

- Nie! – wrzeszczy wściekły agent Organizacji, zakładając Lokowi nelsona i wyszarpując z kieszeni nieodłączną ampułkę z trucizną, którą załatwia wszystkich niewygodnych wrogów.

Krótki świst i oto Skrzydlak wytrąca mu flakonik z ręki, dodatkowo zdzierając z jego pasa również torbę z naszymi amuletami, która upada gdzieś w kąt. Długowłosy przywódca zgrzyta zębami, widząc zdobycze poza swoim zasięgiem.

- Kreutalk! – krzyczy, jednocześnie rozgniewany i przerażony, że wróg jest tak blisko, a on pozostaje bezradny.

Tytan w akcie zemsty rzuca się na Skrzydlaka. Dante jednak nie ma zamiaru poprzestać na tak krótkim i mało efektownym występie.

- Czas tu posprzątać – oznajmia, wyciągając amulet. – Caliban!

Teraz DeFoe nie ma najmniejszych szans. Grier czuje się w obowiązku go osłonić.

- Zmiażdż go, Łamaczu! – rozkazuje twardo, odwołując się do siły swojego pupila.

No i świetnie, wszyscy zajęci – Dante wziął na siebie Griera, Caliban mocuje się z Łamaczem, Skrzydlak szarpie Kreutalka, DeFoe plącze się pod nogami wszystkim po trochu, a dzieciaki jak zawsze mają najłatwiejsze zadanie – pozbycie się Garniturów. No to co mi pozostaje do roboty?

- Zaczyna się robić ciekawie – oceniam, kopniakiem powalając swoją strażniczkę z taką łatwością, jakbym wyrzucała zgniecioną reklamę środka na hemoroidy, i zrzucając kajdanki.

Rozcieram nadgarstki, z satysfakcją chłonąc odzyskaną wolność, jednak nie mam za dużo czasu na tryumf. Zaraz ktoś się skuma, że powinien się mną zająć, a ja nie mam czasu do stracenia, nie teraz, kiedy droga do Króla Bazyliszka stoi przede mną otworem… Osłaniając się Stalową Sferą, przebiegam przez pole bitwy. Omal nie obrywam ogonem Kreutalka; ten odwraca się do mnie i odruchowo bryzga we mnie strumieniem kwasu, zanim Skrzydlak odciąga go na bok, szarpiąc pazurami i tłukąc skrzydłami. Udaje mi się uniknąć fali toksyny i pięknym ślizgiem dojechać prosto do porzuconych amuletów (polerowanie posadzki tyłkiem gratis). Odzyskuję swoje talizmany i wpycham je bezładnie do kieszeni, pozostawiając na wierzchu tylko Gareona. Czuję jego buzującą energię, próbującą znaleźć ujście z ciasnego więzienia. Przyzywam go bezzwłocznie, wyzwalając całą jego nagromadzoną złość i osamotnienie. Przez pierwsze chwile pozwalam mu wyładować na mnie całą radość z odbudowania więzi, potem jednak przerywam falę czułości i stawiam mu za zadanie dostarczenie reszty amuletów do ich właścicieli. Słucha mnie ochoczo, czego bym się nie spodziewała po moim marudzie; widocznie posmakował niewoli u DeFoe i teraz bardziej docenia moją kuratelę. Są jakieś plusy całego zamieszania.

Spokojna o wykradzione amulety, mogę się teraz zająć pilniejszymi sprawami. Sadząc wielkie susy, wbiegam po schodach na podest, potem wpadam w korytarz prowadzący do drugiej komnaty. Trzymając się ściany, przemierzam mroczny przesmyk i w końcu staję oko w oko z podobnym posągiem, jaki stał w poprzednim pokoju. Odruchowo zniżam wzrok, jednak nic się nie dzieje, nie odczuwam nawet najlżejszego dotknięcia mocy. Czy to na pewno nie kolejna podpucha? Powoli podchodzę do kamiennego jaszczura i z wahaniem kładę mu rękę na pysku. Zaciskam zęby, gdy przenika mnie fala kłującej energii, niczym powtarzające się ugryzienia kompletu ostrych jak sztylety, jadowitych zębów czy chlaśnięcia podobnym do bicza ogonem. Auuu, to z pewnością nie żadna zmyłka…

- Nie jest zbyt przyjacielski… - cedzę przez zęby, a do ust spływa mi kropla potu z czoła. – Czy w ogóle się z nim zwiążę?...

Pod powiekami zaczynają mi latać kolorowe plamy. Ból staje się coraz bardziej nieznośny, nie do wytrzymania, mdlący, piekący jak kwas, zmieniający każdą komórkę mojego ciała w martwy ochłap mięsa, bez czucia… Nie dam rady, nawet krew wydaje się we mnie tężeć… Nie, nie mogę, muszę po prostu się poddać, niech bierze go ktokolwiek inny, trudno, jakoś to zniosę…

- Calibanie!

Zaniepokojony krzyk Dantego wyrywa mnie z odrętwienia. Przegrywają, wiem o tym. Nic dziwnego. Lok dostał czadu od DeFoe, Sophie też musiała znieść Bazyliszka, Cherit się w ogóle nie liczy, a Dante od paru dni nie jest w formie. Jeśli ja czegoś nie zrobię, to kto?

- Pieprz się, Królu Bazyliszku – warczę przez zęby – idziesz ze mną i koniec!

Przeciwstawiam otępiającej mocy jaszczura swoją, jak osa, która żądli, chociaż wie, że zaraz potem umrze. Zaciskam palce na pysku gadziny, łamiąc sobie paznokcie, wbijając je sobie w dłoń… w której w końcu materializuje się nieregularny kształt, w dotyku przypominający chropowaty kamień.

Otwieram oczy, bez emocji przyglądając się amuletowi w swojej dłoni. Zrobiłam to. Udało mi się. Teraz tylko nie zemdleć. Uda mi się. Muszę dać sobie radę, nawet jeśli każda fala mocy buntującego się wobec niewoli Króla Bazyliszka kąsa i kłuje. Prostuję się powoli. O tak. Jesteś świetną aktorką, Zhalio. Dasz radę to zagrać.

**Tego samego dnia, 19:01**

**Kamienica Bazyliszka**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

- Teraz mam was wszystkich – oznajmił uradowany DeFoe.

Dante powiódł wzrokiem po swojej zdziesiątkowanej drużynie. Caliban przed sekundą powrócił do amuletu. Sabriela i Kilthane zostali powaleni kwasem Kreutalka i nie było już z nich najmniejszego pożytku. Loka i Sophie osaczyły Garnitury. Gareon Zhalii pomógł im tylko tak, że oddał im amulety, gdyż nie był w stanie ich osłonić na długo. Jeden cios i było po nim. Chociaż Casterwillówna próbowała odwołać się do wsparcia Ikara, on również skończył marnie, trafiony krótko po przywołaniu. Dzielny Skrzydlak trzymał się najdłużej, ale w końcu i on musiał poddać się przewadze Trutni. Nie można było liczyć na to, że z takich tarapatów wybawi ich Cherit, nawet wykrzesawszy z siebie całą swoją Tytanią moc…

Dante czuł serce w gardle. Tylko nie teraz. Nie teraz, kiedy w hotelowym pokoju bezpiecznie leżała srebrna walizka z nienaruszoną zawartością, która mogła okazać się zbawienna. Jak najszybciej musiał ją wysłać do Niemiec. Bezzwłocznie. Nie mógł teraz się poddać i zaprzepaścić wszystkich starań… Ktoś na niego liczył. Nie było takiej opcji, żeby go zawiódł! Tylko co mógł zrobić?!

- Zaczekaj! – rozległ się donośny, kobiecy głos. - Wciąż musisz poradzić sobie ze mną!

Dante odwrócił się w stronę podestu, gdzie wcześniej stał morderczy pomnik, a teraz walały się tylko jego nędzne szczątki. Wśród nich, z uniesioną ręką, na rozstawionych nogach, stała szczupła kobieca postać.

- Blefuje! – ocenił wróg, wkładając w to krótkie zdanie całą nagromadzoną pogardę.

Dante wiedział, z czego ona wynikała. Zhalia wydawała się zaskakująco drobna w otoczeniu, gdzie ktoś wyraźnie stawiał na monumentalizm, by dać Królowi Bazyliszkowi wystarczająco dużo przestrzeni i podkreślić jego majestat. Poza tym nie miała przy sobie żadnej broni, nie przywołała ani jednego Tytana, po prostu trwała samotnie niczym aktorka na scenie, wystawiona na ciosy; dziewięćdziesiąt procent wystrzelonych w nią pocisków na pewno trafiłoby do celu. Co ta dziewczyna wyprawia?! Czemu się tak naraża?! To im w żaden sposób nie pomoże!

- Spójrzcie tylko, nie utworzyła więzi z Tytanem! – Nawet DeFoe zauważył jej bezradność. - Grier! – dał sygnał swojemu sługusowi. Osiłek machnięciem ręki napuścił na kobietę Łamacza.

Dante szarpnął się, widząc pędzącego w stronę Zhalii niedźwiedzia, ale miał świadomość, że czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, nie zdąży jej w żaden sposób pomóc. Każda sekunda to był jeden sus Tytana, jeszcze dwa i dopadnie swoją ofiarę, rozszarpie ją na oczach widowni, niczym w jakimś makabrycznym teatrze…

- Nie byłabym taka pewna! – zawołała Zhalia, jej oczy rozbłysły jak dwa klejnoty. Dante rozpoznał działającą moc, na co dzień jej tęczówki były po prostu orzechowe, nigdy tak intensywnie purpurowe, nieziemskie, nie z tego świata.

- Postaw ich do pionu, Królu Bazyliszku! – wykrzyknęła przenikliwie nieswoim głosem, dźwięczącym pod sufitem jak dzwon. Wysoko uniosła amulet, niczym pradawna kapłanka odprawiająca zakazany rytuał, wzywająca na pomoc siły, o których nie śniło się zwykłym śmiertelnikom. Jej włosy zaczęły falować wokół twarzy i wić się niczym lśniące węże, a z całej postaci biła taka siła i władczość, że Dante mimowolnie cofnął się o krok, porażony tą zmianą. Na podeście nie stała już wiotka, bezradna dziewczyna; teraz zawładnęła nim niebezpieczna, potężna piękność, która jednym okrzykiem przywołała u swego boku ogromną, chudą, ale umięśnioną gadzinę o wielkich błoniastych skrzydłach, rozwidlonym, niebieskim ozorze, spiczastym łbie zwieńczonym koroną z szarych rogów oraz pałających ślepiach, wbitych łakomie w Łamacza, który nagle w porównaniu z Królem Bazyliszkiem zaczął przypominać pluszowego misia.

Niedźwiedź zawył przeciągle, kiedy jego futro zaczęło się zmieniać w kamienne igły. Ryk ucichł nagle, kiedy również pysk został zalany granitem. Wreszcie Tytan rozsypał się na proszek, a jego energia powróciła do amuletu na szyi zaskoczonego Griera.

- Niemożliwe! – wydusił z siebie DeFoe, z półotwartymi ustami obserwując przywołane monstrum.

Zhalia tylko z godnością uniosła głowę, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „Ależ owszem". Zrobiła krok do przodu, zbliżając się do pierwszej ofiary Tytana.

- Chyba nie chcesz skończyć jako taka kupa gruzu, prawda? – zapytała dumnie, stukając palcem w posąg. – Masz dwa wyjścia: A – wysunęła smukły palec wskazujący – zmykasz i masz nadzieję, że go za tobą nie poślę, albo B – podniosła środkowy – piedestał w drugim pokoju dostanie uroczą nową rzeźbę…

DeFoe spochmurniał. Wiedział, że nie ma szans – nie w starciu z kobietą, której Król Bazyliszek słucha jak wytresowany terier.

- Póki się znowu nie spotkamy, Dante Vale, będę myślał tylko o tym, jak cię zniszczyć – wysyczał, wycofując się powoli, żeby nie denerwować jaszczura, który ostrzegawczo machał ogonem, niczym rozdrażniony kot.

Zhalia beznamiętnie obserwowała umykających wrogów, jakby była ponad to. Równie swobodnie traktowała Króla Bazyliszka – przerastającego ją o kilka głów, diabelsko zwinnego i śmiercionośnego nawet wtedy, gdy się nie poruszał, a dla Zhalii najwyraźniej znaczącego niewiele więcej niż wyłupiastooki chihuahua. Cała drużyna obserwowała ją w osłupieniu, tak niesamowite wrażenie wywarło na nich brawurowe wystąpienie towarzyszki.

Kobieta poruszyła się w końcu. Na jedno jej mrugnięcie Król Bazyliszek zwinął się w purpurową wstęgę energii i powrócił do amuletu. Zhalia końcem palca musnęła fioletowy klejnot zatopiony w talizmanie. Potem dostojnymi krokami przemierzyła podest, niczym królowa zstępująca między lud. Z gracją zeszła z pierwszego stopnia, postawiła stopę na drugim… Dante nie mógł oderwać oczu od jej płynnych ruchów. Każdy hipnotyzował gracją i wdziękiem.

- Czemu pozwoliłaś im odejść?! – Sophie przerwała mistyczny nastrój, podnosząc głos.

Dante zmarszczył brwi, nadal jednak przestając obserwować Zhalii, która stanęła w ich kręgu najzwyczajniej w świecie, jakby właśnie nie poskromiła krwiożerczej bestii.

- Nie miała wyjścia – usprawiedliwił ją, posyłając jej pełne uznania spojrzenie.

Ku jego zdumieniu nie odpowiedziała na nie wyniosłością, złośliwością czy chłodem. Wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy je odwzajemniła, jej oczy były zaskakująco łagodne. Nawet spojrzenie Króla Bazyliszka nie wywołałoby na nim takiego wrażenia, jak oczy Zhalii, już normalne, bez śladu przenikającej jej ciało mocy, ale mimo tego urzekające. Uśmiechnęła się leciutko, z wdzięcznością, a Dante, choć nie rozumiał, czym sobie zasłużył na tę nagłą zmianę nastawienia, przyjął ten uśmiech z radością i ulgą, zachwycając się nim po cichu.

I podziwiałby go dłużej, gdyby nagle Zhalia nie zachwiała się, bezwładnie lecąc w przód.

**Tego samego dnia, 19:14**

**Kamienica Króla Bazyliszka**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

Te sekundy, kiedy upadam, wydają się długie jak wieczność, ale nie dłużą się. Otoczenie staje się tysiąc razy bardziej fascynujące: wokół mnie tańczą kolory, wszystko się rozmazuje, miesza ze sobą… Przez moment ogon Cherita wyrasta z głowy Loka, a ręka Sophie zlewa się z jego barkiem. A potem w ogóle wszystko wywraca się do góry nogami i nie mam już siły utrzymywać się w górze. Nieważne; chcę się tylko położyć i zasnąć, mam już dosyć na dzisiaj…

Kiedy już przygotowuję się na bliskie spotkanie z podłogą, mając nadzieję, że dla mojego pokręconego obecnie systemu nerwowego okaże się miękka jak kołdra, ktoś chwyta mnie za ramiona i pociąga w tył, żebym nie rozbiła sobie nosa o posadzkę. Zarzuca mną, tym razem wydaje mi się, że upadnę na plecy, ale nie; opadam nimi na coś podobnego do dobrze napompowanego materaca – niezbyt miękkiego, ale też nie za twardego, świetnego zarówno jako posłanie, jak i wsparcie dla moich wiotkich jak wierzbowe witki kończyn.

- Przywoływanie Tytana tak potężnego jak Król Bazyliszek może być wyczerpujące – odzywa się łagodny głos nad moim uchem. _O tak, zwłaszcza tuż po okresie_, przepływa mi przez głowę, zanim orientuję się, że głos ten należy do Dantego, a to coś przyjemnego, o co się opieram, to jego pierś.

- Blefowała?! To nieprawdopodobne! – nie wierzy Lok, ale wyczuwam w jego tonie podziw.

Mam to w nosie, czy zrobiłam na nich wrażenie, czy nie, niech po prostu przestaną gadać i zabiorą mnie stąd, bo inaczej pójdę sama… Próbuję ustać na nogach, ale zaraz się pode mną uginają. Dante znowu chwyta mnie mocno, tym razem upadam na niego twarzą naprzód, nosem prosto w jego sweter.

- Nie szalej – uspokaja mnie, podtrzymując, ale jednocześnie nie krępując mi ruchów.

- Zostaw, poradzę sobie… - bronię się mrukliwie, odpychając go słabo.

- Nie ma mowy – odpowiada stanowczo, obejmując mnie krzepko.

- Może powinieneś ją zanieść, Dante? – proponuje Lok.

Jaaasne, jeszcze mu podpowiadaj głupie pomysły! Dante już, już ma mnie dźwignąć, ale udaje mi się go powstrzymać, zacisnąwszy palce na jego ramieniu.

- Nie trzeba – zapewniam go. – Dam radę. To tylko chwilowy zawrót głowy, zaraz minie.

- Kiedy zrobi ci się słabo, może być za późno, żebyśmy cię złapali, zanim upadniesz – stwierdza. – Jeśli nie odpowiada ci żadne inne rozwiązanie, po prostu się na mnie oprzyj.

Samiec alfa, kurde. Możesz powtarzać się w nieskończoność, a on i tak wie swoje. Delikatnie ujmuje mnie pod ramię, jakby każdym gestem pytał, czy to mi nie przeszkadza. No dobra, dobra. Może to i lepiej, że nie chce mnie wypuścić samopas. Pozwalam mu podtrzymać się za ramię. Mimowolnie kładę mu głowę na ramieniu, tylko na chwilę, żeby dać jej odpocząć. Wciąż mam w niej rollercoaster. Może to od tego zapachu? Moje nozdrza wypełnia po brzegi świeży aromat proszku do prania, który dotąd nie wywietrzał z jego ubrania. Nie, on nie potęguje moich dolegliwości; wręcz przeciwnie, pomaga, orzeźwia, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z trudną do określenia wonią męskości. Nawet jeśli teraz spoza połączenia pianki do golenia, żelu do ciała i dezodorantu przebija kwaskowata nuta potu, to… jeju, jak ten kudłaty pawian ładnie pachnie…

- Jeszcze trochę i będziemy w hotelu – zapewnia uspokajająco, jego oddech łaskocze mnie w ucho, ale nie mam siły podnieść ręki i się podrapać. – Idziemy. Powoli. Nie bój się, możesz na mnie polegać.

- Nie jestem tego taka pewna – mamroczę, walcząc z ciężkimi, opadającymi powiekami. Za nic nie przyznam się, że akurat teraz jestem o to spokojna. Co jak co, ale Dante nie da mi rozbić sobie łba, jak długo jest w pobliżu. Taki już z niego beznadziejnie altruistyczny przypadek.

**Tego samego dnia, 20:30**

**Hotel Fundacji Huntik**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

- Rysunek tego klucza był w dzienniku mojego taty… - mruknął Lok, obracając przedmiot w dłoniach. – Dlaczego miała go Organizacja? – zastanawiał się na głos.

- Nie jestem pewien – przyznał Cherit, również przyglądając się prostemu kawałkowi metalu. – Może szukał tego samego skarbu?

- Nie sądzisz, że… mój tata pracował dla Profesora, prawda? – zapytał zaniepokojony chłopak.

- Nawet tak nie myśl! – skarcił go Tytan. – Twój tata był częścią Fundacji Huntik! Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj!

- Ma rację – włączył się Dante, odrywając wzrok od wertowanego dziennika Eathona. – Twój ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem.

- Tak, ale… - zawahał się Lambert, zwieszając głowę – miał tyle sekretów… Nie wiem już, w co mam wierzyć – wyznał wprost – ani komu…

Dante zerknął na niego ukradkiem i zaczął łagodnie:

- Z tego, co wiem, Eathon był bezgranicznie lojalny wobec Fundacji. Jak jednak zauważyłeś, miał zbyt wiele tajemnic, bym za cokolwiek ręczył głową. Pamiętaj jednak, że nawet najlepsi mają czasem gorszy dzień, ale to nie znaczy, że jeden błąd ich skreśla.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, jednak nie wydawał się zupełnie przekonany. Dante chciałby powiedzieć coś, co go uspokoi, ale nie znajdował odpowiednich słów. Dopóki nie odkryją prawdy, motywy Eathona wciąż będą budzić wątpliwości i zaniepokojenie. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to dołożyć wszelkich starań, by odszukać Lamberta i dać mu szansę, by sam wyjaśnił wszystko synowi i całej Fundacji. Czcze pocieszenia były tu zbędne, zwłaszcza że nie był osobą, która powinna je wypowiadać. Sam bardzo chciałby wierzyć w swoje słowa, właśnie teraz, kiedy czuł się źle z własnym uchybieniem i chciał mieć nadzieję na przebaczenie.

Zrozumiał już, czemu Zhalia w ciągu ostatnich dni tak drastycznie zmieniła do niego podejście, i nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej zupełnie ignorował jej aluzje i oczywiste przesłanki. Jak to się stało, że zapomniał o umówionym spotkaniu?! Przecież miał zapisać je w kalendarzu, ustawić sobie w telefonie jakieś przypomnienie, a skończyło się na tym, że zupełnie wywietrzało mu z pamięci… To było po prostu nieprawdopodobne. Nieważne, jak był zajęty, zawsze starał się dotrzymywać podjętych zobowiązań, ewentualnie przesuwać je na inny termin, ale jeszcze chyba nigdy nie zignorował nikogo tak definitywnie i ostentacyjnie, jak przypadkiem uczynił to w stosunku do Zhalii… Nic dziwnego, że była wściekła. Miała prawo.

Wprost nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak do tego doszło. Przecież po powrocie z Islandii nawet zastanawiał się, jak będzie przebiegało to spotkanie, jak powinien ją ugościć, czego nowego się o niej dowie, czy nadal będzie im się tak dobrze rozmawiało, jak dotąd, kiedy zostawali sami… Te przyjemne rozmyślania pomagały mu złagodzić obawy dotyczące weekendowego wyjazdu. Potem jednak wszystko się posypało…

Westchnął, pocierając powieki. Wypominanie sobie własnej głupoty tylko potęgowało jego zmęczenie, ale wiedział, że wyrzuty sumienia nie dadzą mu spać. Nie mógł sobie darować, że tak odpłacił Zhalii za jej poświęcenie. Przecież dzisiaj była niesamowita… Znowu uratowała ich wszystkich, ryzykując własnym zdrowiem, a nawet życiem. Przywołując Króla Bazyliszka, zupełnie się wyczerpała, a przecież wykrzesała z siebie dość siły, by wykiwać Organizację. Grała twardą, choć chwilę później leciała przez ręce…

Przeszył go lekki dreszcz na wspomnienie zapachu jej włosów, kiedy opierała głowę o jego ramię; przy każdym kroku czuł muśnięcie jej piersi na swoim ramieniu i biodro ocierające się o jego lędźwie. Nie żeby było to nieprzyjemne, wręcz przeciwnie… Dante był Łowcą, ale nie przestawał być mężczyzną i bez trudu dostrzegał atrakcyjne kobiety. A jak powiedział Guggenheim – Zhalia z pewnością należała do tego grona. Tak, bez dwóch zdań.

Powinien coś z tym zrobić… i to szybko. Im dłużej odwlekał załatwienie tego problemu, tym większy się stawał i tym trudniej będzie go potem rozwiązać.

Wyprostował się, odłożył dziennik i przeszedł przez pokój. Lok podniósł głowę, wodząc za nim wzrokiem.

- Dokąd idziesz? – zaciekawił się.

- Zaraz wrócę – odparł wymijająco, po czym po krótkim wahaniu rzucił przez ramię: - Napijecie się czegoś?

**Tego samego dnia, 20:42**

**Hotel Fundacji Huntik**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

- _Wiedziałem, że ci się uda, Zhalio – _chwali mnie Klaus z takim entuzjazmem, że ledwo poznaję jego zachrypnięty głos.

Nie udziela mi się jego radość; zbyt boli mnie głowa, żebym miała skakać pod sufit.

- Tak – mruczę tylko, obserwując bez emocji leżący na nocnej szafce amulet. – Chociaż tyle.

- _To tylko kwestia czasu_ – uspokaja mnie wyjątkowo łaskawie; jakby kilka dni temu nie objechał mnie równo za zwłokę. – _Nikt nie może ci się oprzeć. Nawet sam Król Bazyliszek. To chyba ważniejsze niż ten cały Vale, prawda?_

Milczę, to chyba nie wymaga komentarza. A może po prostu nie chcę przyznać, że akceptacja Króla Bazyliszka nie pochlebia mi aż tak bardzo, gdy Dante Vale, mimo moich starań, zupełnie nie zwraca na mnie uwagi?...

Wzdrygam się, kiedy rozlega się ciche, dwukrotne pukanie do drzwi.

- Zhalio? – odzywa się zza nich męski baryton. - Nie śpisz?

- Nie! – odkrzykuję szybko, omal nie wypuszczając komórki z rąk; rany, jak długo on tam stoi?! Ile usłyszał?

- _Nie? _– powtarza osłupiały Klaus. – _Co masz na myśli?!_

- To nie do ciebie – syczę i rozłączam się szybko, zanim udaje mu się wydusić cokolwiek więcej.

W samą porę; w szparze między drzwiami a framugą pojawia się głowa Dantego.

- Mogę wejść? – pyta ostrożnie.

- Skoro musisz – mruczę niechętnie; raz, że marzę tylko o spaniu, dwa, gdybym pragnęła towarzystwa, wolałabym zamknąć się w klatce z Łamaczem niż gawędzić z tym kretynem.

– Mam wkupne – oznajmia (czemu wydaje mi się skrępowany? Wciąż jestem ubrana). Na potwierdzenie unosi pękaty kubek.

- Co to? – dziwię się; planuje mnie otruć?

- Herbata – odpowiada. – Świetny wybór, skoro powinnaś szybko zasnąć.

- Słusznie – przyznaję pod nosem, zaskoczona jego gestem. Czemu naszło go właśnie teraz? Ma tyle innych rzeczy do roboty, chociażby studiowanie z Lokiem dziennika lub badanie znalezionego klucza. Przekonałam się już, że rozmowa ze mną zawsze musi przegrać w starciu z jego licznymi obowiązkami, i już nawet na nią nie liczyłam. To chyba tłumaczy, dlaczego z miejsca nie obrzuciłam go błotem. Moim usprawiedliwieniem może być też masakryczna migrena.

Dante, zachęcony moją uległością, wsuwa się do środka i zamyka drzwi.

- Lepiej poczekaj, aż ostygnie – radzi, stawiając parujący kubek na brzegu stolika. – Nie słodziłem, ale jeśli chcesz, mogę przynieść cukiernicę. Cytryny nie ma, niestety.

- Nie trzeba – odpowiadam, skrępowana trochę jego niespodziewaną uprzejmością. – Piję gorzką, bez dodatków. Nie znoszę, jeśli do środka wpadają mi pestki – dodaję z głupia frant. Co ja pieprzę? Jeszcze nic nie piłam, a już gadam jak mocno wstawiona.

Kiwa głową, albo dlatego, że tak myślał, albo dla potwierdzenia, że przyjął to do wiadomości na przyszłość. Zostawiwszy przesyłkę na stoliku, nie ma co zrobić z rękami, dlatego najpierw wciska je do kieszeni, potem, orientując się, że to mało kulturalne, wyjmuje je, opiera się o blat, potem znowu zwiesza luźno. Mijają minuty, podczas których patrzę na swoje dłonie; we wnętrzu lewej zostało kilka czerwonych śladów po wbijających mi się w skórę wypustkach zdobytego amuletu. Co, liczysz na to, że zaproponuję ci krzesło? Spadaj, frajerze. Postoisz trochę, to szybciej się zniechęcisz i zostawisz mnie w spokoju, pozwalając mi w końcu odpocząć po tym, jak po raz kolejny ocaliłam ci dupę.

- Wiem, że obiecałem ci kawę – odzywa się w końcu.

Wysiłkiem woli powstrzymuję się od uniesienia głowy. Więc pamiętał? No to po co była ta cała szopka? Co tu jest grane? Na zewnątrz pozostaję niewzruszona, chociaż w środku aż gotuję się z ciekawości.

- Przepraszam cię, Zhalio – ciągnie, wyraźnie zakłopotany. – Za wszystko.

- Ależ skąd, zwykła agentka nie powinna być urażona, że olewa ją supergwiazda – rzucam cierpko, skupiając się szczególnie na jednym półkolistym zaczerwienieniu.

- To nie tak – tłumaczy się Dante. – Nie było moją intencją cię olewać. Po prostu… ten weekend był dla mnie naprawdę ciężki.

- Każdy ma czasem gorszy dzień – ofukuję go. – Ale mogłeś chociaż zadzwonić, odwołać. A ty nawet nie potrafiłeś się odezwać.

- Zapomniałem – wyznaje z samobójczą szczerością.

- Ach tak – uśmiecham się gorzko, kiedy potwierdza się moja opinia na temat męskiego honoru. – Tyle bankietów, spotkań prasowych… Kto by pamiętał o spotkaniu z jedną pospolitą agentką?

Dante wreszcie daje za wygraną; wzdycha ciężko. Zaskakuje mnie ten odgłos; brzmi tak, jakby naprawdę coś go męczyło. Nie pasuje mi to do jego zwykłej pozy cwaniaka, który na wszystko ma gotowy patent. Jeśli jednak sądzi, że tym mnie zmiękczy…

- Zhalio, posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę, proszę – szepcze zmartwionym, pełnym poczucia winy tonem.

…to mu się udało. Nie strzelam mu bez wahania w pysk, siedzę nieporuszona, nadstawiając ucha.

- Gdyby sytuacja była normalna, z pewnością nie zapomniałbym o spotkaniu – zapewnia gorąco. - Czekałbym na nie z niecierpliwością, jako że było jedną z lepszych rzeczy, która mi się ostatnio przytrafiła. Wbrew temu, co o mnie sądzisz, nie jestem żadną supergwiazdą, która goni za sławą. Wręcz przeciwnie, usilnie dążę do tego, żeby pozostać jak najzwyczajniejszym facetem. Tylko że… jak już się pewnie domyślasz, moja sytuacja nie jest zwyczajna – ciągnie jeszcze pochmurniej. – Mam teraz sporo osobistych problemów. Naprawdę poważnych. Nie chodzi o zaległe kredyty, kłopotliwą sądową batalię z sąsiadem czy coś w tym stylu. Wolałbym nie zagłębiać się w szczegóły…

- Więc po co mi to mówisz? – wzruszam ramionami; jak chcesz się wyżalić, znajdź sobie kozetkę u psychologa.

- Bo musisz wiedzieć, że nie zrezygnowałbym ze spotkania z tobą dla błahostki – dodaje poważnie.

Unoszę na niego zdziwiony wzrok. Patrzy na mnie uroczyście, minę ma poważną, jakby co najmniej mnie okradł, pobił i znieważył, a nie olał jedną niezobowiązującą randkę. Pogłębia to tylko ogólne oznaki wyczerpania na jego twarzy. Powinnam się cieszyć, że nie tylko ja tu wyglądam jak mięso na mielone, ale… właściwie to mi go trochę szkoda. Tylko trochę. Tak odrobinę.

Wystarczająco, by z zażenowaniem odwrócić głowę i rzucić nadmiernie lekkim tonem:

- W porządku. Nie ma sprawy. Było, minęło.

- Nie chciałbym, żeby tak było – kręci głową. – Jeśli dasz mi drugą szansę… obiecuję, że tym razem nie nawalę.

- Zastanowię się – odpowiadam, ale te słowa nie są przesycone taką dozą wyniosłości, jakiej oczekiwałam. Chyba faktycznie nie jestem w formie.

Znowu zapada niezręczna cisza, tylko zegar cicho tyka w holu. Jakby dawał mi czas, żebym zmieniła zdanie i odpowiedziała: _No jasne, masz to jak w banku, wyjdźmy gdzieś już jutro! _Nie. Wiem, że Klaus nalega na szybsze tempo, ale Dante zasłużył na karę. Nie mam zamiaru się z nim przespać dzień po tym, jak mnie obraził. Niech włoży więcej wysiłku, skoro mu niby tak zależy…

Podskakuję lekko, kiedy w polu widzenia wyrasta mi jego kasztanowaty łeb.

- Powinnaś to wypić i się położyć – stwierdza łagodnie, kucając i podając mi kubek.

Jego twarz znajduje się teraz naprzeciw mojej. Nie ma szans, żebym w nią nie spojrzała; chociaż bardzo się staram tego uniknąć, jest to niemożliwe. Wreszcie poddaję się i unoszę spojrzenie tak twarde, jakie tylko udaje mi się z siebie wykrzesać, zważywszy na moją kiepską kondycję.

To za mało, by przeciwstawić się magnetyzmowi jego wzroku. Dopiero teraz, kiedy dzieli nas ledwie paręnaście centymetrów, dostrzegam, że jego oczy nie są właściwie brązowe. Raczej… złotawe. Bursztynowe. Jak ślepia Skrzydlaka, tylko łagodniejsze. Ciepłe. Przenikają mnie na wskroś, ale nie jest to nieprzyjemne. Wzbudza łaskotanie w moim brzuchu… co mnie trochę niepokoi.

Przyglądam mu się uważnie. Nadal ma zmęczone oczy, ale właściwie… dodaje mu to swego rodzaju uroku strażnika Teksasu, wiecznie w biegu, wiecznie potrzebnego i gotowego skoczyć na pomoc nawet o trzeciej nad ranem. Całkiem przystojną ma tę gębę, nawet z brodą. Jeden z lepszych egzemplarzy, jakie mi się trafiały… I te jego dłonie, takie duże, silne… Faceci z takimi palcami po prostu muszą być świetnymi kochankami, niemożliwe, żeby tego typu ręce mogły nie znać się na pieszczotach, które doprowadzają kobietę do wrzenia. Wyobrażam sobie dotyk jego szorstkich opuszek na plecach i przeszywa mnie dreszcz…

O czym ja myślę?! Muszę być naprawdę wyposzczona, skoro marzy mi się, żeby gość, który mógłby dziś zagrać w _Nocy żywych trupów_ bez charakteryzacji, ściągnął ze mnie spodnie… najlepiej zębami. To wszystko przez ten niedawny okres, zawsze zaraz po jestem napalona jak diabli, a tak dawno nie miałam okazji sobie ulżyć... Prawdopodobnie rzuciłabym się nawet na Freddy'ego Krugera, gdyby akurat był w zasięgu ręki.

Szybko wyciągam ręce po kubek; o mały włos nie wypuszczam go z rąk, kiedy okazuje się potwornie gorący. Naciągam rękawy na dłonie i ujmuję go w ten sposób; od razu lepiej. I mam czym się zająć zamiast gapić się na Dantego jak cielę. Z dwojga złego lepiej, żebym przyglądała się rudawej toni herbaty. Pociągam łyczek. Cudowna. Dokładnie taka, jaką lubię, jeśli już zamieniam na nią kawę.

- Świetna – mamroczę.

- Cieszę się – odpowiada i faktycznie brzmi tak, jakby sprawiało mu to przyjemność. – Dokończ i śpij. Jesteś wykończona. Już cię nie męczę.

Podnosi się, zamiatając podłogę płaszczem. Uparcie wbijam wzrok w rąbek brązowawego materiału. Tylko na niego nie patrzeć. Nie patrzeć, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaraz wyjdzie i mi przejdzie.

- Dante! – wyrywa mi się, zanim gryzę się w język.

Odwraca się, patrzy na mnie pytająco.

- Ja… - wyduszam i urywam. Czego właściwie od niego chcę?

_Chcę go przelecieć. Tutaj i teraz. Już za długo się czaję._

Potrząsam głową, wściekła na swój organizm. Koniec miesiączki plus adrenalina po starciu z Organizacją i Królem Bazyliszkiem zdecydowanie go rozregulowują… Nie powinno mi się tak spieszyć. W końcu numerek z ofiarą nigdy nie jest zadowalający, nawet jeśli dobrze rokuje na początku.

- Wiesz… ta herbata, to, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś… no, w ogóle… - plączę się jak jakaś analfabetka. – To, że mi powiedziałeś, co się u ciebie dzieje… ja… hm… no, po prostu… dzięki – wykrztuszam z siebie w końcu.

Uśmiecha się tylko lekko, a dreszcz w głębi mojego podbrzusza tylko przybiera na sile, staje się wprost bolesny…

- Dobranoc, Zhalio – szepcze łagodnie, zanim zostawia mnie samą. Skamieniałą, z osłupiałą miną i nieznośnym, drażniącym pragnieniem, którego nie ugasi nawet wciąż do połowy pełny kubek powoli stygnącej herbaty.


	11. Rozdział 11: Ścigając motyla

**30 czerwca 2009, wtorek, 0:17**

**Hotel Fundacji Huntik**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

Dawno minęła północ, a ja nadal leżę z oczami wbitymi w bielejący w ciemności sufit. Wiercę się w tę i z powrotem, nie mogę znaleźć pozycji, która by mi odpowiadała. Nie mogę spać, choć czuję piasek pod powiekami, nieznośnie palący w kącikach, jakby utkwił w nich żarzący się popiół. Gdzie wyparowało poczucie, że kiedy tylko przyłożę głowę do poduszki, prześpię co najmniej cztery dni? Teraz, kiedy istnieje taka możliwość, mój mózg nie chce się wyłączyć. Ten pieprzony zegar w holu mógłby w końcu stanąć. Doprowadza mnie do szału. Jego jednostajne tykanie rozbrzmiewa jak seria z karabinu. Bania napieprza mnie jak diabli, a od tego robi się jeszcze gorzej. Sytuacji nie polepszają głosy zza ściany; od kilkunastu minut rozbrzmiewa zza niej ściszony chichot kobiety, przeplatany od czasu do czasu wtrąceniami seksownego barytonu. Cholera, ktoś tam musi się bardzo dobrze bawić we dwoje…

Też miałam podobne plany na wieczór. Tylko co z tego? Do tanga trzeba dwojga, a druga część tandemu odczytała moje sugestie na opak i z całego pakietu, który liczyłam, że mi wręczy, zaserwowała mi tylko herbatę. Gorący napój zamiast gorącej nocy? Dzięki bardzo, tego nie kupuję. Podobnie jak dołączonego do oferty darmowego seansu kina fikanego z wyłączoną wizją, za to zdwojoną fonią, jakby chciano mnie jeszcze bardziej pognębić…

Czy to jakaś presja otoczenia (czytaj: sąsiadów z pokoju obok, mocno zaangażowanych w dostarczanie wrażeń sobie nawzajem i mnie przy okazji), czy mój osobisty problem, że też chce mi się faceta? Wciąż czuję pulsowanie w dole brzucha, słabsze, ale nadal na tyle wyraźne, bym nie mogła go zignorować i po prostu zasnąć. Liczenie baranów nie pomaga na zwykłą babską chcicę...

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty (i pragnąc mężnie odciąć się od miłosnych treli zza ściany), mój umysł wciąż chwyta się jakichś głupich rozmyślań, na przykład orbituje wokół durnego, nieporządnie sterczącego na czubku głowy, kasztanowatego kosmyka czy miodowej obwódki wokół wyrazistych, ciemnych tęczówek. Czemu te bzdury tak wyraźnie zapadły mi w pamięć? Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się na krócej niż parę sekund, może nieco więcej niż oddech, ale nie na tyle, bym przypuszczała, że dokonam takiej wnikliwej analizy. Miałam szansę zauważyć wiele innych, mniej pociągających detali, na przykład włosek wystający z nosa czy nieestetyczną szczecinę przebijającą na brodzie i wokół ust. To na nich powinnam się skupiać. Nie mogę zapominać, że to tylko moja ofiara. Intrygujący okaz? Ha! Gdyby rzeczywiście był takim cudem natury, nie miałby podków pod oczami, warg spierzchniętych i pomarszczonych jak suszone śliwki ani płytkiej zmarszczki na czole. Przecież mam lepszy gust, nie lecę na takich leszczy…

O rany, na bezrybiu i rak ryba. Zresztą, nie jest aż tak odrażający, że gdybyśmy zostali tylko we dwoje na bezludnej wyspie, zamiast niego wybrałabym palmę. Poza tym – to tylko seks bez zobowiązań, na moich warunkach. Nawet jeśli on uznałby go za potwierdzenie swojego wątpliwego seksapilu, swego rodzaju zwycięstwo, w ostatecznym rozrachunku otrzyma tylko ulotną chwilę pustej przyjemności. To ja się będę śmiała ostatnia. Mogę oddać mu swoje ciało, ale nie uda mu się skraść nic więcej. Te fantazje to też tylko chwilowa słabość, z braku laku; kiedy skończy się misja, na pewno nawet nie będę o nich pamiętać, ba, wyśmieję pomysł, że mogłabym oczekiwać z niecierpliwością, aż ptaszek pana Vale'a odnajdzie moją dziuplę…

Nagle pokój wypełnia ciche brzęczenie i zimna poświata. Odwracam głowę w bok, rzucając okiem na szafkę nocną; moja wyciszona komórka, wibrując i błyskając na niebiesko, raz po raz stuka o pusty kubek po herbacie, która w założeniu miała mnie uśpić, a która koniec końców namieszała na tyle, by spowodować bezsenność.

Sięgam po telefon i otwieram otrzymaną wiadomość (_od: Klaus_).

_Wymknij się juto i odwiedź mnie w bibliotece. Będę czekał o 7:00. Muszę koniecznie zobaczyć Króla Bazyliszka._

Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Ale wydaje mi się, że jeśli wstanę wystarczająco wcześnie, uda mi się wyjść niepostrzeżenie i może nawet wrócić, zanim te pacany się obudzą. W takim razie nie opłaca mi się nawet zasypiać…

Śmiech za ścianą przybiera na sile; wnioskuję, że moja sąsiadka zaliczy dziś ostatnią bazę…

Cholerna szczęściara.

**Tego samego dnia, 8:23**

**Hotel Fundacji Huntik**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

Do jasnej cholery, dlaczego całą noc przewracałam się z boku na bok, a rankiem, chociaż wiedziałam, że muszę zaraz wstawać, padłam jak zabita?!

Gdyby nie jednostajny, przeraźliwy łomot, wdzierający się w przyjemne otępienie mojego rozmarzonego umysłu, za nic nie wybudziłabym się z letargu. Która kobieta dobrowolnie zrezygnowałby ze snu, w którym czarująco adoruje ją przystojniak w typie Bena Afflecka, proponując kolację przy świecach - w tropikach, nad brzegiem morza, niedwuznacznie blisko zapewniającej intymność chaty na plaży? Jedynym zgrzytem w tym idyllicznym obrazku jest fakt, że sobowtór filmowego buntownika z wyboru w czasie podrywu ma na sobie za duży, znoszony prochowiec w nietwarzowym odcieniu psich odchodów…

Zrywam się jak oparzona, klnąc, kiedy dostrzegam moją komórkę wibrującą wściekle na podłodze, gdzie znalazła się po zsunięciu się z blatu szafki. Jakimś cudem kubek po herbacie balansuje na jego brzegu, co jednak zaraz może się zmienić. W pośpiechu najpierw chwytam kubek, potem gwałtownie nurkuję w kierunku telefonu. Jak się okazuje, zbyt gwałtownie. Syczę ze złości i bólu, kiedy opadam na łokcie i obijam je sobie boleśnie; szczęście, że kołdra, która spadła wraz z połową mnie z łóżka, trochę zamortyzowała upadek. Nie zdołała jednak sprawić, bym przybrała mniej komiczną pozycję. Słowo daję, gdyby ktoś mnie zobaczył – z wypiętym tyłkiem w rozciągniętych, poszarzałych spodenkach, z podkoszulkiem zsuniętym pod pachy i majtającym się wokół moich nieujarzmionych stanikiem cycków oraz dziwacznie przegiętym tułowiem, jak początkująca aktorka porno starająca się wypaść seksownie w pierwszym ujęciu swojego debiutanckiego klipu - miałby niezły ubaw.

Komórka nadal nagląco błyska mi w dłoni. Odbieram szybko.

- Co jest? – wypalam ostro, wypluwając z ryja potargane włosy – nie mam nawet wolnej ręki, żeby je odgarnąć.

_- To ja powinienem o to pytać!_ – odpowiada rozjuszony Klaus. – _Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Czekam od godziny, a ciebie nadal nie ma! Nawet nie raczysz odebrać telefonu! Co to ma znaczyć?!_

Uuuups. Właśnie tak to się kończy, kiedy zamiast satysfakcjonującego numerka na jawie musisz zadowalać się sennymi substytutami, od których nie sposób się oderwać…

- To niechcący – mruczę ze skruchą, podciągając się z wysiłkiem z powrotem na łóżko i odstawiając ocalony kubek. – Zaspałam, zapomniałam włączyć budzik… Opowiem ci, jak przyjadę – odpowiadam wymijająco, rozcierając nieco naciągnięte plecy. – Daj mi trochę czasu.

- Do dziewiątej – zgadza się niechętnie, po czym dodaje surowo: - Tym razem się nie spóźnij.

Rozłącza się, zanim udaje mi się potaknąć. Pufam z niezadowoleniem i odrzucam telefon na materac. Nie mogę jednak złościć się bezkarnie, jak zwykle. Nie mam za bardzo czym się chwalić przed Klausem, nie licząc nowego Tytana. Jeśli mu powiem, że wczoraj mój urok osobisty zaowocował otrzymaniem kubka herbaty, na sto procent mnie wyśmieje, uznając to za żart – uważa mój seksapil za niepokonaną broń, naturalnym jest, że nikt nie może mu się przeciwstawić – później osłupieje, a potem… uff, potem będzie gorąco.

Cóż, lepiej znieść jego marudzenie jak najszybciej i mieć to z głowy. Przeciągam się, po czym zwlekam z łóżka. Uderzam łydką o oparcie i omal nie ląduję na podłodze, rzucając mięsem. Na jednej nodze doskakuję do drzwi łazienki. Lustrzana tafla wita mnie wizerunkiem rodem z _Ringu_: moja twarz jest niemal niewidoczna zza potarganych włosów. Kiedy odgarniam je do tyłu, stwierdzam, że poprzednio było lepiej – wyglądam jak zmora, naprawdę. Klaus chyba mnie nie pozna i padnie na zawał, kiedy mnie zobaczy po tych paru tygodniach, wcale nie tak kwitnącą i czarującą, jak oczekiwał. Może chociaż w końcu przestanie się zastanawiać, dlaczego Dante na mnie nie leci…

Szybko ściągam z siebie piżamę, jednocześnie szczotkując zęby i rozczesując włosy palcami. To się wydaje niemożliwe, ale w takim pośpiechu nabieram zaskakującej zręczności w łączeniu pozornie wykluczających się czynności. Już i tak jestem spóźniona. Rezygnuję z porannego prysznica, chwytam bieliznę, dżinsy i bluzkę, wciągam je na siebie; z jedną ręką wciąż zaplątaną w rękaw maluję rzęsy i maskuję cienie pod oczami, tak tylko, żeby nie straszyć gębą. Teraz mogę pokazać się ludziom bez obawy, że na mój widok dzieci zaczną ryczeć wniebogłosy.

Wychodzę z pokoju, upychając w kieszeni komórkę i trochę kasy na taksówkę; to wystarczy, i tak nie mogę zabawić na mieście zbyt długo, żeby banda się nie skapnęła. _Właśnie, co im powiem, jeśli mnie zapytają, gdzie byłam?_, zastanawiam się, przemykając przez korytarz. Trzeba będzie wymyślić jakiś twórczy kit… Mam na to całe przedpołudnie.

- Dzień dobry, Zhalio!

Hamuję z piskiem, kiedy w otwartych drzwiach wyrasta przeszkoda w postaci opiętej czarnym swetrem męskiej piersi. Odruchowo unoszę wzrok jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów w górę, gdzie napotykam roziskrzone, złociste spojrzenie. Dante, w pełni rozbudzony, bez oczywistych oznak zmęczenia, które jeszcze wczoraj kalały jego oblicze, stoi przede mną z ręką na klamce, uśmiechając się szeroko. No, no, ktoś tu jest w wyśmienitym humorze po porannym spacerku.

- Cześć – odpowiadam sucho, mierząc go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. Po cholerę wrócił skądś akurat teraz?! Chciałam się wymknąć niezauważona… Powinnam się przyzwyczaić, że on zawsze wyskakuje jak diabełek z pudełka, kiedy najmniej się go potrzebuje. No i czasem, bardzo rzadko, kiedy naprawdę może pomóc.

- Wcześnie wstałaś – rzuca wesoło, z energią, która wyraźnie kontrastuje z jego wczorajszym marazmem. – Spodziewałem się, że pozażywasz zasłużonego odpoczynku trochę dłużej.

- I kto to mówi – mruczę pod nosem. - Ranny ptaszek z ciebie, zerwałeś się jak skowronek.

- Miałem ważny powód – odpowiada lekko. No jasne, jak zwykle, milion istotnych dla świata problemów do rozwiązania. Batman się znalazł. Niemal zaczynam go taksować wzrokiem, żeby dostrzec wystającą z jakiegoś zakamarka uszatą czapeczkę. – A ty? Dokąd tak pędzisz? – zagaduje, nadal nie zmywając z twarzy promiennego banana.

- Mówiłam przecież, że mam coś do załatwienia w Wiedniu – przypominam, nadal dosyć chłodno, podejrzliwie mierząc go spojrzeniem. Czego się tak szczerzy? Mam dziwne wrażenie, że jest to ściśle powiązane z moją dzisiejszą aparycją totalnej abnegatki. Nerwowo przejeżdżam palcami po włosach, pusząc je nieco, żeby przestały przypominać zużytego mopa. Powinnam jednak przed wyjściem skorzystać ze szczotki. I staranniej się umalować. Za późno na takie refleksje…

- Szkoda, że nie poczekałem – stwierdza, jakby naprawdę było mu z tego powodu przykro. – Poszlibyśmy razem.

- Wynudziłbyś się – rzucam oszczędnie; akurat teraz wolałabym zrezygnować z towarzystwa. – To takie tam babskie pierdoły.

Przygląda mi się długą chwilę, jakby w oczekiwaniu na dłuższy komentarz. Nie silę się na takowy. Dante odchrząkuje więc i zaczyna z innej strony:

- Właściwie to chętnie przeszedłbym się po okolicy.

- Chyba właśnie to zrobiłeś – zauważam, jeżąc się nieco.

- Tylko znalazłem pocztę – odpowiada. – I to jedynie dzięki instrukcjom recepcjonisty. Kompletnie nie znam Wiednia – przyznaje się, lekko zażenowany, niczym dryblas złapany pod tablicą na nieznajomości tabliczki mnożenia. Dziwnie go widzieć z taką miną… chociaż dodaje mu ona zaskakująco młodzieńczego uroku.

- Wczoraj nas jakoś odszukałeś – zauważam, starając się nie ulec temu czarowi. Wyrosłam z zachwytu chłopcami, teraz preferuję mężczyzn.

- Hm, tak, bazując na swojej znikomej wiedzy i z pomocą paru użytecznych mocy – zgadza się. – Wiesz, to nie tak, że zgubię się na Starym Mieście albo nie wiem, gdzie jest Wiener Prater, ale z mapą połapie się byle turysta, któremu zależy tylko na zdjęciu w sławnym punkcie. Ja natomiast lubię lepiej poznawać miasta, docierać do ich głębi, odkrywać te strony, których nie ukazują katalogi w biurach podróży… Rozumiesz?

Kiwam głową, nie do końca jednak chwytając, czemu mi to mówi. Szybko rozwiewa moje wątpliwości.

- Wydaje mi się, że dosyć dobrze znasz Wiedeń… - dodaje znacząco, uśmiechając się trochę mniej pewnie, ale za to równie ciepło, zachęcająco.

- Na tyle dobrze, żeby zorganizować ci wycieczkę? – domyślam się.

- Na to liczyłem – przyznaje szczerze. – Zwłaszcza że celem tej przechadzki byłaby jakaś przyjemna kawiarnia, gdzie moglibyśmy zjeść razem śniadanie. I w końcu wypić tę obiecaną kawę.

Serce stuka mi mocno w piersi. Głównie dlatego, że nie wiem, jak się wykręcić, co mnie stresuje. Klaus i tak porządnie mnie sczyści za spóźnienie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na jeszcze dłuższe trzymanie go w niepewności. A to, żebym zabrała na to urocze spotkanie również Dantego, nie wchodzi w grę…

Chociaż… trochę też dlatego, że przypominają mi się moje nocne rozważania. I stwierdzam, że mimo tego, co próbowałam sobie wmówić, ani trochę nie wywietrzały. Zwłaszcza że w gruncie rzeczy moje próby obrzydzenia sobie Dantego spełzły na niczym w starciu z rzeczywistością; na żywo okazuje się, że wszystkie elementy jego twarzy całkiem nieźle ze sobą harmonizują, mimo oczywistych mankamentów urody (z których kilku, na przykład podków pod oczami i zbędnego zarostu, od wczoraj zdążył się pozbyć, a ten włosek z nosa równie dobrze mógł mi się tylko przywidzieć…).

Czy nie powinnam odwiedzić Klausa z jakimś dobrym wyjaśnieniem spóźnienia? Randka z Dantem Vale'm to chyba wystarczający powód, żeby stracić poczucie czasu… Jestem pewna, że Klaus też tak stwierdzi. Wciąż niepewna, waham się przed zrobieniem kroku. Może jeszcze powinnam to odkręcić? Może należy rzucić to w diabły i dopełnić zobowiązań wobec Klausa? Ale to taka świetna okazja… Biorę głęboki oddech i żeby przerwać te dręczące wątpliwości, wyzywająco unoszę podbródek. Co ma być, to będzie. No i przynajmniej wypiję poranną kawę, bez której nie funkcjonuję, jak należy.

- OK – rzucam niemal jak wyzwanie. – Ale wiedz, że skroję cię do ostatniej monety.

Dante promienieje, niemal czuję bijący od niego entuzjazm. Uśmiech pogłębia się, obejmuje również oczy.

- Mam taką nadzieję – odpiera pogodnie, ustępując mi miejsca w drzwiach.

**Tego samego dnia, 8:58**

**Café Bräunerhof**

**Stallburggasse 2**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

- Jesteśmy – oznajmiła z zadowoleniem Zhalia.

Dante rozejrzał się i stwierdził, że warto było podjąć dwudziestominutowy spacer w narzuconym przez kobietę tempie. Kawiarnia wyglądała naprawdę przytulnie, stylowo i intrygująco, pełna klasycznego, nieco staroświeckiego czaru. Wnętrze, urządzone ze smakiem właściwym większości wiedeńskich lokali tego typu, zachęcało do wejścia, zanurzenia się w miękkim, wyściełanym fotelu i zagłębienia się w lekturze porannej gazety. W taki upał jednak większość klientów skusiły miejsca na zewnątrz. Również Zhalia wybrała stolik na powietrzu – nieco oddalony od centrum ożywionych rozmów, zapewniający więcej prywatności. Poprowadziła go tam z wprawą, jakby odwiedzała to miejsce tysiąc razy. Ledwo zdołał ją wyprzedzić, żeby odsunąć jej krzesło. Obrzuciła go zaskoczonym, ale aprobującym spojrzeniem, jakby mile ją zaskoczył tym gestem. Chyba nie sądziła, że twardo stąpający po ziemi Łowcy mogą być też dżentelmenami. Dante zamierzał jej pokazać, że jego ja służbisty podczas misji i prywatnie to dwa różne oblicza.

- Jak ci się podoba? – zagadnęła, z wdziękiem zajmując miejsce i ruchem głowy wskazując nieokreśloną przestrzeń naokoło.

Jak dotąd najbardziej podobało mu się, że ma taką uroczą towarzyszkę. Ale tego nie mógł powiedzieć na głos, nie narażając się na ciętą ripostę.

- Przyjemnie – przyznał lakonicznie, siadając naprzeciw niej.

- Prawda? To była ulubiona kawiarnia Thomasa Bernharda – zachwalała dalej Zhalia, wygładzając bluzkę. – Austriacy nazywają go _Nestbeschmutzer, kalający własne gniazdo, _ale ja mam do niego sentyment; lubię ludzi, którzy wychodzą przed szereg, zamiast przyjacielsko pierdzieć o tym, jaki to ich kraj cudowny… Przepraszam – rzuciła nagle, widząc jego minę. – Chyba zaczynam brzmieć jak Sophie.

- Ależ skąd – zaprzeczył szybko. Nawet gdyby tak było, Dante nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, zbyt zaabsorbowany obserwowaniem jej.

A widok wart był uznania, chociaż Zhalia dzisiaj zrezygnowała z właściwych sobie wyznaczników stylu – perfekcyjnego makijażu i nienagannej fryzury. Charakterystycznym gestem odrzuciła z czoła zbłąkany kosmyk, który po chwili znowu wrócił na swoje miejsce, i odgarnęła resztę włosów do tyłu. Dante ukrył uśmiech, jaki wzbudził w nim ten odruch. Powtarzała go tyle razy, bezskutecznie próbując utrzymać w ryzach niesforne włosy, żyjące dziś własnym życiem… Nie wiedzieć czemu niebywale podobał mu się ten nieporządek na jej głowie, podobnie jak naturalność i swego rodzaju zalotna nonszalancja. W przeciwieństwie do makijażu, który zmieniał ją w starszą o kilka lat, zabójczo dokładną perfekcjonistkę, ta dzisiejsza niedbałość odmładzała ją i dodawała wdzięku, świeżości. Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak powinna - jakby dopiero co wstała z łóżka. Po bardzo długiej, nieprzespanej, zajmującej nocy, którą aż szkoda było marnować na sen, mając inną alternatywę…

Cieszył się, że Zhalia nie ma wglądu do jego kosmatych myśli. Mogłoby jej się nie spodobać, że rozważał jej poranne roztargnienie pod kątem erotycznym, nie mając nawet żadnych ku temu przesłanek. W końcu wczoraj była tak padnięta, że nie w głowie jej były żadne harce. No i z kim niby? Hm, przychodził mu na myśl tylko jeden prawdopodobny kandydat… za którego przyzwoitość mógł jednak ręczyć. Nawet jeśli aktualnie doszukiwał się pikantnych podtekstów w zwyczajnym pośpiechu.

- Na co masz ochotę? – zapytał, żeby przerwać własne niecenzuralne rozmyślania. - Pędziłaś tu, jakbyś chciała mi zasugerować, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zjesz, to zemdlejesz. Ewentualnie że masz dla mnie bardzo niewiele czasu w swoim napiętym grafiku – dodał żartobliwie.

Rzuciła mu uważne spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, widząc, że tylko się z nią droczy.

- Ani to, ani to – odparła. – Po prostu lubię to miejsce.

- To widać. Często tu bywasz? – zaciekawił się.

- Zawsze, kiedy odwiedzam Wiedeń.

- To znaczy jak często? – dociekał. Po jej minie zorientował się, że zaczyna ją niemal przesłuchiwać i wcale jej się to nie podoba. Cholerne zawodowe przyzwyczajenie.

Niezręczne milczenie przerwało brzęczenie komórki; Dante odruchowo złapał się za kieszeń, pewien, że to do niego, jednak sygnał był mu obcy. Zhalia szybko sięgnęła po telefon i zerknęła na wyświetlacz. Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, jednocześnie ściągając brwi u nasady nosa. Zacmokała z zafrasowaniem.

- Odbierz, nie krępuj się – zachęcił ją Dante.

- To nic ważnego – zlekceważyła, rozłączając się. Odłożyła telefon na stolik. – Tak więc, wracając do tematu…

Komórka znowu zabrzęczała nagląco. Zhalia rzuciła jej niezadowolone spojrzenie.

- Wygląda na to, że dzwoni ktoś bardzo wytrwały – zauważył Dante. – Jeśli nie odbierzesz, przerwie ci jeszcze z dziesięć razy.

- Chyba masz rację – westchnęła, bezradnie ściskając telefon. – Wybaczysz na chwilę?

- Jasne – odparł uspokajająco. – Tylko powiedz, co ci zamówić. Kiedy wrócisz, wszystko będzie na miejscu.

- Tylko cappuccino – zastrzegła.

- Naprawdę tak nisko oceniłaś stan mojego portfela? – zażartował. – Jestem w stanie zaoferować ci śniadanie.

- Nie mam ich w zwyczaju – wzruszyła ramionami. – Moje całe śniadania to filiżanka kawy.

Dante pokręcił głową, nie pochwalając tego nawyku, Zhalia jednak nie widziała tego, gdyż patrzyła na wciąż błyskający ekran telefonu.

- Zaraz wrócę – zapewniła. – To zajmie mi tylko chwilę.

Przytaknął. Obserwował, jak lawiruje między stolikami, wydostając się na wolną od nich część chodnika. Przystanęła koło betonowego słupka i przycisnęła telefon do ucha. Powiedziała coś do słuchawki – z tej odległości nie słyszał, co, odczytanie z ruchu warg również było niemożliwe - potem zamarła z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Potrząsnęła głową, jakby zaprzeczając swojemu rozmówcy. Na jej twarzy nawet z daleka był widoczny wyraz zatroskania. Ta rozmowa chyba nie należała do przyjemnych… Wyglądała na zwykłą kłótnię, albo raczej ciąg pretensji ze strony dzwoniącego, bo Zhalia od paru chwil milczała, kuląc ramiona i przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie odcinała się, spochmurniała. Tylko dlaczego? Czyżby komuś bardzo by się nie spodobało, że właśnie paraduje po ulicach Wiednia z gościem, którego ledwo zna?

Zdziwiła go ta myśl. Dotychczas nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy Zhalia kogoś ma. Po prostu wydawało mu się niemożliwe, żeby ktoś tak zajęty nowymi misjami Huntika mógł mieć życie uczuciowe. Jemu się to kiedyś udawało, ale od pewnego czasu nie wyobrażał sobie pogodzenia obowiązków z prywatnością. Może Zhalii się to udawało? Nie byłoby to nieprawdopodobne, taka dziewczyna jak ona na pewno łatwo znajdowała adoratorów, skuszonych jej powabem… Może w chwilach, których nie spędzała z nimi na przedzieraniu się przez mordercze ostępy, relaksowała się w obecności kogoś bliskiego? Tak często znikała bez słowa, nie wyjaśniając im, dokąd umyka. Widocznie chroniła swoje życie intymne. Albo nie miała się czym chwalić…

Uważniej przyjrzał się jej przygarbionej postaci. Smutek i poczucie winy niemal z niej parowały. Nie przypominała zakochanej kobiety, szczebioczącej radośnie do słuchawki i promieniejącej wewnętrznym światłem. Wyglądała raczej jak skarcona dziewczynka, ze zwieszoną głową, obejmując jedno ramię dłonią. Włosy opadły jej na twarz, Dante jednak domyślał się, że nie ma teraz najszczęśliwszej miny. To tak dziwnie kontrastowało z pewną siebie, przebojową Zhalią, którą znał…

Niemal pożałował, że wbrew jej woli wyciągnął ją na swego rodzaju randkę. Przecież widział, że się spieszyła. Może miała się z kimś spotkać, a on tak naciskał, że nie umiała mu odmówić… Nie, stop. To zupełnie nie było w stylu Zhalii. Ze spławianiem natrętów radziła sobie jak mało kto. Gdyby chciała, odpaliłaby go z miejsca. Może wcale nie miała ochoty wypełniać wcześniejszych zobowiązań? Miał dziwne przeczucie, że jeśli rzeczywiście tkwi w jakimś związku, jest to relacja zupełnie toksyczna. Inaczej Zhalia nie byłaby taka cięta na facetów. No dobrze, była cięta na wszystkich, ale na mężczyzn już w szczególności. Tak ostro zareagowała na ostatnie potknięcie Dantego; jakby miała już dosyć bycia zawodzoną i ten jeden raz przelał czarę goryczy, sprawiając, że wybuchła, może nie mogąc wyładować negatywnych emocji gdzie indziej, gaszona, trzymana w ryzach? Przecież gołym okiem widać, że ta rozmowa nie sprawia jej przyjemności, bo nie może ani razu dojść do głosu na dłużej niż jedno zdanie, na siłę wciskane w potok ostrych słów. Aż dziwne. Ktoś o takiej urodzie i osobowości mógł śmiało żądać bycia noszoną na rękach, tymczasem… Dante westchnął pod nosem. Mało było takich przypadków? Takich, w których piękne, pełne życia dziewczyny marnowały się u boku jakichś gruboskórnych brutali, tłamszących ich bogate temperamenty? Tylko że tamte były tylko bohaterkami dramatycznych artykułów lub gośćmi programów o ofiarach przemocy. A akurat do tej jednej dziewczyny Dante miał bardzo osobisty stosunek…

Znowu westchnął, o wiele ciężej. Zhalia miała swoje wady, ale nie aż tak poważne, by nie poradzić sobie z nimi żartobliwym przytykiem czy poważną, rzeczową rozmową. Uciekanie się do potoku wyrzutów nie było najlepszym sposobem rozwiązywania problemu, a co dopiero zacieśniania więzi… Psycholog był z niego żaden, ale wiedział akurat tyle, że na kobietę szept działał często skuteczniej niż krzyk.

- Dzień dobry, czym mogę służyć?

Koło stolika jak spod ziemi wyrósł elegancki kelner rodem z przedwojennych filmów, tyle że niewiele starszy od Loka, może dopiero po szkole średniej. Dante wyprostował się i zerknął na niego, niechętnie odrywając wzrok od zmartwionej Zhalii.

- Proszę cappuccino i bawarkę – odpowiedział. Zastanowił się chwilę i zanim kelner podziękował i odszedł, rzucił jeszcze: - Oraz coś, co osłodzi życie tej pani – wskazał Zhalię ruchem głowy.

Kelner uśmiechnął się domyślnie.

- Oczywiście – odparł bez zbędnych pytań.

Dante odwzajemnił uśmiech, wyczuwając nić porozumienia. Zaczynał wierzyć, że istnieje coś takiego jak telepatia. Nawet między mężczyznami, którzy, choć niewrażliwi na subtelności, w lot pojmowali znaczenie smutnej kobiecej miny. I w mig podejmowali wszelkie działania, by ją zmienić, sięgając po wszelkie dostępne środki.

**Tego samego dnia, 9:03**

**Café Bräunerhof**

**Stallburggasse 2**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

- _Zhalia, to już przekracza wszelkie granice!_

Głos Klausa drży z irytacji. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że od decybeli, które wytwarza, popękają zaraz wszystkie słoiki zapełniające jego półki.

- Przepraszam – rzucam, czując się nieswojo. – Nie dam rady się wyrwać. Siedzą mi na głowie. Może później, jeśli mi się uda ich jakoś zgubić…

- _Jesteś mistrzynią kamuflażu – __przypomina mi surowo__. - Nie powiesz mi, że nie jesteś w stanie wywieść w pole dwójki smarkaczy i jednej Huntikowej męty…_

- Mogłabym to zrobić, gdybym jednocześnie chciała poważnie nadwyrężyć starannie wypracowaną otoczkę agentki Fundacji – odpowiadam, starając się brzmieć rzeczowo. – A tak… raczej się zdziwią, że gdzieś znikam i za nic nie chcę powiedzieć, po co. Wolałabym zaś, żeby te wścibskie bachory nie zaczęły mnie śledzić, a wierz mi, są do tego zdolne. Chyba nie chcesz otworzyć w bibliotece przedszkola?

- _Przestaje mi się podobać twoja opieszałość – _ignoruje moje pytanie i przechodzi do ofensywy. – _Zachwalałem do Profesora twój profesjonalizm, a teraz ty raz za razem udowadniasz, że zawyżyłem ocenę! Nie mam pojęcia, co się z tobą dzieje! Może faktycznie nie nadajesz się do tej misji i powinniśmy wysłać kogoś innego?! Tylko nie wiem, na jakiej pozycji skończyłabyś, rezygnując i tym samym tak zawodząc Profesora, i czy kiedykolwiek dostałabyś zadanie poważniejsze od zaparzenia mu kawy!_

Obejmuję się ramionami; chociaż wokół jest gorąco, mnie nagle robi się chłodno.

- Dajcie mi szansę – wyduszam z siebie, oblizując wargi; orientuję się, że zdarłam z nich zębami większość skóry. – Obiecuję, że niedługo wam go dostarczę. Tylko nie odsuwajcie mnie od tego.

- _Więc pokaż, że ci naprawdę zależy!_ – warczy Klaus. – _Jeśli tego nie zobaczę w najbliższym czasie, to…_

Oczekuję ciągu dalszego, ale zamiast tego w słuchawce rozlega się sygnał przerwanej rozmowy. Przypomina mi się _Nieodebrane połączenie. _I to nie jest przyjemne skojarzenia. Po otrzymaniu takiego zwykle właściciel telefonu ginął… Przeszywa mnie dreszcz.

Jeśli Klaus dowie się, że go okłamałam, faktycznie obedrze mnie ze skóry. W końcu mogłam jakoś spławić Dantego i udać się do biblioteki. A jednak tego nie zrobiłam… Co we mnie wstąpiło? Czy naprawdę aż tak desperacko liczę na to, że uda mi się pochwalić przed Klausem jakimś sukcesem? Że, bo ja wiem, do czegokolwiek dziś dojdzie?

Wciąż ściskając telefon, odwracam się, zerkając na Dantego. Siedzi wygodnie rozparty, ale nie wygląda to prostacko; raczej nonszalancko, ze swego rodzaju niedbałą klasą. Długie nogi wyciągnął przed siebie, ręce splótł razem i ułożył sobie na brzuchu. Jakby miał zamiar uciąć sobie drzemkę albo udawał filozofa. Uśmiecham się mimowolnie i chowam telefon do kieszeni, uznając, że skoro już nałgałam, powinnam dobrze wykorzystać wynikające z tego możliwości.

Kiedy wracam do stolika, piętrzy się na nim nie tylko zwieńczone apetyczną pianką z wiórkami czekolady, aromatyczne cappuccino, ale również udekorowany misternym wzorem z lukru sernik wiedeński.

- Pomyślałem, że muszę ci jakoś osłodzić ostatnie przykrości – tłumaczy Dante, momentalnie podrywając się na nogi, jakby przed chwilą nie przypominał rozleniwionego Garfielda. Odsuwa mi krzesło, po raz drugi wprawiając mnie w zakłopotanie. Nie jestem kaleką, umiem sama dać sobie radę z meblami…

- Nie jadam słodyczy – wypalam zgodnie z prawdą, siadając, chociaż przypomina to bardziej tąpnięcie; klapnęłam bezwładnie, zdumiona. Co się z nim dzisiaj dzieje? Na co dzień nie ma skrupułów, żeby komenderować wszystkimi naokoło, fukać na nas, kiedy nawalamy, zgrywać cwaniaka, komunikować się z nami paletą mruknięć, gdy ma zły humor... a teraz? Gdzie jest ten stary, wkurzający Dante Vale?

Wygląda na to, że jednak wciąż tu, przede mną. Kto inny zmusiłby się do włożenia tego idiotycznego prochowca?

- O – dziwi się krótko i okrągło, wracając na swoje miejsce. – To jakieś postanowienie czy robisz mi na przekór?

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie – docinam mu, odzyskując animusz. – Po prostu nigdy nie przepadałam.

Naprawdę, nie rozumiem ludzi, którzy nie mogą przeżyć dnia bez dawki cukru i rzekomych endorfin. Mnie od słodkości robi się ckliwie, przez cały dzień nie mogę się potem pozbyć lepkiego smaku w ustach, nie pomaga na to nawet guma do żucia. Nie znoszę tego uczucia, dlatego zupełnie nie brakuje mi batonów, czekolady i ciast. Wolę komfort psychiczny niż takie naszpikowane polepszaczami placebo.

- To jest jakieś wytłumaczenie – rozchmurza się Dante. – Już myślałem, że katujesz się jakąś dietą, a jestem ich zdecydowanym przeciwnikiem. Nie mógłbym spokojnie patrzeć, jak kobieta z taką figurą się głodzi – dorzuca niby mimochodem, bawiąc się uszkiem swojej filiżanki.

- Nie myśl, że jak mi się będziesz podlizywał, to ci szybciej wybaczę – uśmiecham się ukradkiem, chociaż miło wiedzieć, że podziela moją opinię na temat wszystkich seksownych wcięć i krągłości, którymi mogę się pochwalić.

- Nie mam zamiaru – odpowiada zgrabnie, upijając łyk herbaty. Widziałabym go raczej z czarną jak smoła kawą, to jakoś bardziej męskie, ale cóż, czego oczekiwać po Włochu? Oni tylko zgrywają takich napakowanych testosteronem. - Mówię, jak jest. Zapytaj, kogo chcesz. Byle nie innej kobiety, bo z zazdrości odpowie ci, że mogłabyś zgubić parę kilo, a wtedy na pewno nie dasz mi się namówić na spróbowanie tego cuda, mam rację? – domyśla się.

- I tak się nie dam namówić – wzruszam ramionami, mężnie przeciwstawiając tej pokusie własne przekonania. – Naprawdę. Wystarczy mi cappuccino, dzięki.

- Nie rób mi tego – prosi, lekko przekrzywia głowę, a czar nastoletniego łobuza powraca ze zdwojoną siłą. Mógłby z powodzeniem robić za wyrośniętego licealistę. – Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak kobiety jedzą.

- Zaczynam się bać, że z tobą wyszłam – stwierdzam, chociaż to wyznanie mnie nie przeraża, tylko bawi. – Jesteś feedersem? Nic dziwnego, że nie masz dziewczyny – dodaję uszczypliwie, mając nadzieję, że co nieco z niego na ten temat wyciągnę. - Żadna nie dałaby ci się tuczyć bez opamiętania.

- Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków. – Wbrew temu, co mogłoby się wydawać, nie jest obrażony, raczej rozbawiony moimi uwagami. Chociaż wyraźnie unika zahaczenia o temat swojego życia uczuciowego. – Jestem po prostu stereotypowym Włochem, który lubi jeść i gotować. A ciebie mogę kusić bez wyrzutów sumienia – dorzuca szarmancko.

- A potem, kiedy nie zmieszczę się w spodnie, kupować mi nowe – uśmiecham się lekko. Pojawiają się słowa typu „kusić", jest dobrze. Nawet jeśli odnoszą się tylko do kulinariów.

- Najwyżej. Proszę, Zhalio – nalega, podsuwając ciastko bliżej mnie. - Chociaż spróbuj.

Zawsze, kiedy zwraca się do mnie po imieniu, jest mi jakoś trudniej odmówić. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego akurat wtedy.

- No dobra, jeśli ty zjesz pół – godzę się, sprawiedliwie dzieląc sernik na dwie części. - Widelczyk biorę ja. Nie martw się, nie wygadam nikomu, jeśli popełnisz _faux pas_ i swój kawałek zjesz łyżeczką od herbaty – przekomarzam się z nim.

- No tak, bo właśnie o to najbardziej się martwiłem – śmieje się, korzystając z mojej rady. Oczy mu błyszczą, jednak wcale nie do sernika.

Zastanawiam się, jak to się dzieje, że ciasto wytrzymuje temperaturę jego spojrzenia i nie rozpływa się na papkę. Mnie jest trudno. Czuję się jak w piekarniku, jeśli dodać do tego wszechobecny upał. Żałuję, że nie miałam czasu się lepiej umalować… W tym słońcu na pewno widać każdą niedoskonałość mojej cery i grudki niedokładnie rozprowadzonego tuszu na rzęsach. Cholera. Żeby ukryć twarz i uniemożliwić Dantemu bliższą obserwację moich niedociągnięć, szybko pochylam się nad ciastkiem i wsuwam kawałek do ust. W porządku, jeśli już muszę jeść słodycze, sernik wiedeński to dobry wybór. Chociaż ten lukier to już przesada.

Kiedy oblizuję widelczyk, orientuję się, że Dante nawet nie napoczął swojego kawałka. Siedzi tylko i wpatruje się we mnie, a wyraz twarzy ma taki, jakby albo zbierało mu się na sraczkę, albo był czymś zachwycony.

- Co się tak gapisz? – mruczę, przełykając słodką masę.

- Mówiłem, że jestem fetyszystą – wzrusza ramionami.

- I dlatego teraz będziesz się lampił, dopóki nie zjem? - dociekam, pragnąc mieć jasność.

- Przepraszam, nie mogę się powstrzymać – uśmiecha się czarująco, lekko stuknąwszy łyżeczką o talerzyk. – Nie powinienem ci mówić o swoich dziwnych nawykach. Większość kobiet one strasznie denerwują.

- Mnie też. Nawet zjeść w spokoju nie mogę… - burczę pod nosem, chociaż nie mam nawet siły się wkurzyć. Jego spojrzenie mnie peszy, teraz, kiedy wiem, na czym się skupia. Niby to lepsze od kontemplowania mojego źle nałożonego tuszu i trochę rozmazanego pod oczami podkładu, ale… jest mi jakoś nieswojo. Wolałabym, żeby zajął się czym innym i przestał śledzić mnie wzrokiem, bo przez to trzęsą mi się ręce. Ledwo unoszę nimi filiżankę, mocząc usta w pachnącym cappuccino.

Ten gest otrzeźwia Dantego. W końcu bierze kęs ciastka, drugi, trzeci – jego połówka znika w zastraszającym tempie. No, no, apetyt to on ma jak złoto. Szczęściarze z facetów, że mogą jeść, ile wlezie, a nie idzie im w biodra. Chociaż akurat taki kawałek to dla niego przekąska na jeden ząb, a nie żaden posiłek.

- Mogę o coś zapytać? – odzywa się, kiedy już nie ma czego przeżuwać.

- Chyba właśnie to zrobiłeś – zauważam przekornie, oblizując usta z pianki. – Zostały ci tylko dwie szanse, jak w teleturnieju.

- Twoje włosy – dorzuca krótko.

- No, co z nimi? – dociekam, biorąc kolejny kęs sernika. O dziwo, nawet zaczyna mi się to podobać, a ciastka już coraz mniej.

- Chodzi mi o kolor - precyzuje. - Rzadko spotyka się taką barwę. To farba czy natura?

- Natura – odpowiadam automatycznie, zamierając z pustym widelczykiem przy ustach. – Są takie od zawsze.

Kiwa głową, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Ja również z lekkim zdziwieniem obserwuję opadające mi na ramiona kosmyki. Nie sądziłam, że są w stanie kogokolwiek zainteresować. Płaskie i paskudnie trudne do ułożenia, kompletnie niepodatne na zabiegi stylizacyjne, a jeśli nie są odpowiednio pocieniowane, zbyt grube, jak pęki konopnych lin. A ten kolor wcale mi się nie podoba. Na farbach podobny odcień nazywają „atramentową czernią". To brzmi dostojnie, ale wygląda dobrze tylko na zadbanych włosach, a moje do takich nie należą. Dantego – owszem. Rzadko widzi się faceta z tak gęstymi, błyszczącymi włosami o barwie dojrzałych kasztanów. Muszą być mocne i przyjemne w dotyku, zwłaszcza te krótkie, tuż nad karkiem… Dlatego też wydaje mi się, że zaraz tylko współczująco pokiwa głową nad stanem moich.

- Masz niebywałe szczęście – odzywa się. - Takie włosy to unikat. Są naprawdę piękne.

O mało nie upuszczam widelczyka na chodnik. Moje włosy piękne? Te nieposłuszne strąki? Patrzę na niego, żeby się upewnić, czy nie ma szklistego wzroku ani żadnych innych oczywistych objawów wysokiej gorączki. Ale nie, on tylko przygląda się promieniom słońca skrzącym na czubku mojej głowy granatowe refleksy.

- Nie galopuj tak, kowboju – gaszę go ze śmiechem, próbując zwalczyć własne zakłopotanie. – Bo jeszcze pomyślę, że mnie podrywasz… - dorzucam sugestywnie.

Uśmiecha się zagadkowo, ale jakoś tak mniej pewnie.

- Wolałbym nie przysparzać ci kłopotów z tym niecierpliwym kimś – wskazuje mój telefon, leżący obok filiżanki. – Raczej nie byłby zadowolony.

- Ależ wręcz przeciwnie – wyrywa mi się. – To znaczy… - plączę się, nie wiedząc, jak teraz wybrnąć. – To moja przyjaciółka – wypalam, chwytając się pierwszego lepszego pomysłu. – Znowu jej się wydaje, że potrzebuję patentu na życie. Zrobiła mi niezły wykład, nie do końca dla mnie przyjemny. Radzi mi w końcu zastopować trochę z pracą. Uważa, że za bardzo skupiam się na misjach, a za mało na sobie, i…

- I pewnie ma trochę racji – wtrąca łagodnie Dante, a oczy mu błyskają jakoś tak jaśniej niż przed chwilą. – Nie uważasz, że na przykład dzisiaj oboje zasłużyliśmy na dzień wolny? Moglibyśmy go wykorzystać na wycieczkę po Wiedniu. Ten spacer był bardzo przyjemny, ale nie zaspokoił mojej natury odkrywcy…

Coś we mnie drży lekko. Jest jakiś postęp. Dante sam dąży do tego, żeby spędzić ze mną ten wtorek. Jak można zmarnować taką okazję?!

Podnoszę się z krzesła, zarabiając jego zaskoczone spojrzenie.

- Zbieraj się – rzucam do niego dziarsko. – Firma Zhalia Moon Tours zabiera się na szalony rajd po Wiedniu. I nie znosi sprzeciwu!

**Tego samego dnia, 9:49**

**Plac Świętego Szczepana**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

- Możesz mi w końcu zdradzić, co planujesz? – prosił po raz setny Dante, podążając za Zhalią, przedzierającą się zdecydowanie przez tłum. Jej szybkie, zdecydowane kroki dźwięczały o chodnik, a Dante miał doskonałą okazję, żeby przyjrzeć się kuszącemu kołysaniu jej krągłej pupy, chociaż za wszelką cenę starał się nie gapić zbyt nachalnie.

- A co, globtroterze? – przekomarzała się z nim Zhalia. – Nie lubisz niespodzianek?

- Tu mnie masz – przyznał. – Jestem z tych, którzy wolą je robić niż ich oczekiwać. Niewiedza mnie trochę dezorientuje.

- Zauważyłam – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem. – Chociaż sądziłam, że ktoś taki jak ty jest przyzwyczajony do działania w stresie, improwizacji…

_Nie wtedy, kiedy mnie rozpraszasz, _przyznał się tylko przed samym sobą Dante, nie mogąc dłużej walczyć z pokusą patrzenia na miękki ruch jej bioder.

To prawda, obecność Zhalii dziwnie na niego wpływała. Chciał udowadniać jej, że jest fajnym, interesującym facetem, tymczasem czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, wychodziło głupio, śmiesznie, blado. Im mocniej się starał, tym gorzej. Tak samo teraz. To miała być randka z prawdziwego zdarzenia, podczas gdy… Zżymał się na swoją szablonowość. Kawa i ciasto, też coś! Westchnął bezgłośnie. _Chyba naprawdę wyszedłem z wprawy_. Trzy lata przerwy od bardziej zaangażowanego tańca godowego sprawiły, że kompletnie mylił kroki…

Zhalia musiała go uznać za strasznego nudziarza, dlatego wzięła sprawę w swoje ręce.

- Po prostu bardziej bym się cieszył tym spacerem, gdybym wiedział, dokąd idziemy – mruknął, ale pewnie go nawet nie usłyszała. Wprawnie kluczyła w tłumie na Placu Świętego Szczepana, rozglądając się. Jej głowa zdawała się obracać w kółko, włosy fruwały naokoło. Zupełnie jak w reklamie jakiegoś szamponu. Tyle że w żadne włosy z telewizji, podrasowane komputerowo, nie miał takiej ochoty wsunąć dłoni, jak w te, ślące atramentowe refleksy.

Nagle przystanęła, prawie wpadł na jej plecy, potrącając gościa w czarnej marynarce. Przeprosił, facet obrzucił go spojrzeniem ukrytym za ciemnymi szkłami, większą uwagę poświęcił jednak Zhalii. Dante nie mógł mieć mu tego za złe. Kobieta stała z rękami na biodrach i uśmiechała się z zadowoleniem.

- No, jesteśmy – stwierdziła. – Tutaj zaczynamy wycieczkę.

- Tutaj? – zdziwił się. To miejsce niczym nie różniło się od innych zakątków placu, które mijali.

- Aha – odparła wesoło, po czym nagle śmignęła przez przejście dla pieszych i w ostatniej chwili wskoczyła w zamykające się drzwi tramwaju.

Dante stał jak wryty, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zaszło. W osłupieniu gapił się na biało-czarny tramwaj, sunący wolno między samochodami i unoszący Zhalię, która przecisnęła się do okna i pomachała mu przez szybę.

Chwycił się za kieszeń, kiedy jego telefon rozdzwonił się głośno. Wyciągnął go i odebrał.

- _I czego tak stoisz? _– odezwał się promienny głos kobiety. – _Łap następną sto piątkę, musisz dostać się pod pałac Hofburg._

- I to była ta twoja niespodzianka? – wydusił do słuchawki, rozglądając się gorączkowo za wspomnianym numerem.

- _Nie ma lepszego sposobu na poznanie miasta, niż pobłądzenie w nim na własną rękę – _odparła lekko. – _Jesteś w nieco lepszej sytuacji, bo ja będę wysyłać ci instrukcje. Jak w podchodach. _

- Wiedziałem, że się jakoś zemścisz – jęknął niezbyt po męsku. – Przecież przeprosiłem, zabrałem cię na kawę...

Roześmiała się tylko troszeczkę złośliwie, bardzo z siebie zadowolona.

_- Jeśli zaliczysz wszystkie punkty kontrolne, na końcu znajdziesz nagrodę – _zachęciła go i rozłączyła się, zanim zdołał dorzucić chociażby słowo_._

Przez moment gapił się na wyświetlacz telefonu z informacją: _Połączenie zakończone: Zhalia. _Tak po prostu. Jakby naturalnym było, że zostawia go w środku obcego miasta i bawi się z nim w kotka i myszkę. Parsknął śmiechem, nie bardzo wiedząc, jaka inna reakcja by tu pasowała.

Proszę bardzo. Jeśli chciała rozrywki, pokaże jej, że umie się bawić. Zagrają na jej warunkach. Zwłaszcza że (choć za nic by się nie przyznał) zżerała go ciekawość, jaką nagrodę dla niego przygotowała. Jego umysł znowu wygenerował obrazy, których nie powinien; Dante otrząsnął się z nich. Chociaż już nie z taką werwą, jak wcześniej…

Co za dziewczyna, doprawdy.

**Tego samego dnia, 17:28**

**Biblioteka Klausa**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

Świetnie to rozegrałam.

Nie dosyć, że udało mi się podtrzymać randkę z Dantem (chociaż w nieco innej, zmodyfikowanej, nowoczesnej wersji), to teraz mam okazję wreszcie okazję zajrzeć do Klausa i zadośćuczynić mu za wszystkie spóźnienia, opowiadając mu o swoim błyskotliwym pomyśle zwiedzenia pana Vale'a na manowce i zwieńczeniu tego planu, które musiało poczekać na wieczór.

Zawsze wiedziałam, że mimo braku dyplomu z jakiejkolwiek szkoły jestem genialna.

Z satysfakcją wyrzucam kubełek po frytkach do kosza na śmieci, pogryzając smętne resztki (no co, zapomnijcie, żebym cały dzień przetrwała na połówce sernika i kawie!). Potem rozglądam się, czy mnie nikt nie widzi, i zmierzam do jednej z wielu kamienic, różniącej się od innych tylko tym, że wygląda na jeszcze starszą i bardziej zaniedbaną. Ignoruję kołatkę z wyszczerzoną mordą jakiegoś wyjątkowo brzydkiego kuzyna Cherita, wyciągam klucz i wsuwam go w dziurkę drzwi wejściowych, po czym po cichu wchodzę do mrocznego wnętrza.

Złota kula światła wypełza mi leniwie z palców i zawisa w górze niczym kandelabr bez połączenia z sufitem, pozwalając mi się rozejrzeć po starych kątach. Coś umyka przed światłem z tupotem nóżek. Powiedziałabym, że to szczur, ale nóżek jest sześć, a w tym domu żyją o wiele dziwniejsze stworzenia niż pospolite gryzonie, dla ścisłości. W powietrzu nadal unosi się zapach stęchlizny pożeranych przez mole, zbutwiałych kartek, odór jakichś chemikaliów i smród wspomnianych kreatur. Ale jednak nie mogę powstrzymać westchnienia, kiedy ogarnia mnie dziwne wrażenie, że od mojej ostatniej wizyty nic się tutaj nie zmieniło.

Ruszam przed siebie, oświetlając drogę po stromych, chybocących się jak zęby sześćdziesięciolatka schodach. Przydała mi się wprawa w omijaniu dziur w stopniach; inna laska na obcasach by sobie z tym nie poradziła, gwarantuję, ja jednak docieram pod właściwe, misternie rzeźbione drzwi w jednym kawałku. Kolejna kołatka, jeszcze paskudniejsza od tamtej. Klaus znajduje w takich upodobanie; im coś jest potworniejsze, tym zaszczytniejsze miejsce zajmuje w jego kolekcji. Ujmuję drążek w dwa palce, zauważając na nim lepkie plamy od palców, i stukam krótko, ale donośnie.

- Kto to? – odzywa się charczący głos Klausa.

- Zhalia – odpowiadam półgłosem.

- Wejdź – rzuca krótko.

Nie ociągam się i korzystam z wylewnego, jak na Klausa, zaproszenia. Pokój, w którym się znalazłam, mógłby wydawać się przestronny, gdyby nie wszechobecne, ciemne kolory, które zdają się pochłaniać całą przestrzeń. Hebanowe meble w półmroku tworzonym przez ciężkie, kretonowe zasłony wydają się wyciosane ze skał, z kolei rzeźby zalegające po kątach, z natury swojej kamienne, nabierają jakiś miękkich, wręcz oślizłych i nieprzyjemnych kształtów. Pokryte boazerią ściany wyglądają niemal jak zamykająca się wokół mnie klatka, wrażenie to potęgują dodatkowo zapełniające je regały, stykające się ściśle, by zmieściło się ich jak najwięcej. Książki zapełniają półki w podwójnych rzędach; pierwszy zasłania grzbiety drugiego, mimo tego stoją równo i w zwartym szyku. Niestety, piętrzące się na nich stosy kolejnych woluminów psują cały ład, zjeżdżając jedna z drugiej, rozsypując się na pojedyncze kartki, zapełnione pajęczymi literami i obrazkami, których nikt normalny nie chciałby oglądać. Tyle że gabinet ten nie był własnością kogoś, kogo zdjęcie umieściłabym pod definicją słowa „normalny", a kto aktualnie jedynie świeci łysym czubkiem głowy ponad wielkim oparciem odwróconego tyłem fotela.

- Jestem – oznajmiam zwyczajnie, jakbym właśnie wróciła z zakupów w supermarkecie za rogiem. Cóż, jak widać, ja też nie należę do wylewnych.

Fotel skrzypi cicho i zrobił pół obrotu w lewo, sprawiając, że siedząca postać znajduje się teraz w kręgu światła. Blask mojego uroku osobistego prześlizguje się po lśniącej gładzi czaszki, tli się nieśmiało w zaczynających się w połowie potylicy, długich włosach (niegdyś ciemnych, obecnie w zaawansowanym stadium siwienia), zjeżdża leniwie po pobrużdżonej, starej twarzy, która musiała być inspiracją dla potwora Frankensteina, po czym płynnie przenosi się na tę połowę chudego, żylastego ciała, którą spowija bordowa koszula i czarna kamizelka. Resztę – czyli długie, patykowate nogi – zasłania biurko, ale jestem pewna, że nic się nie zmieniło – Klaus pozostaje takim samym starym, rachitycznym, pokręconym dziwakiem, jakim go tu zostawiłam. I nadal potrzebuje monokla, by mi się przyjrzeć. Okrągłe szkiełko błyska krótko, gdy Klaus unosi głowę wyżej.

- Siadaj – ruchem suchej dłoni wskazuje mi krzesło naprzeciw biurka.

Właściwie wolałabym szeroką, miękką jak łóżko wodne kanapę, na której rozłożyłabym się bez zbędnych ceregieli, z nogami na oparciu i głową wciśniętą w poduszkę, otoczona regałami niczym basztami. Jak księżniczka, to i wieża. Wiem jednak, że Klaus nienawidzi bezczeszczenia swojego sanktuarium takimi nieformalnymi zachowaniami (a zwłaszcza kopania znoszonymi butami jego legowiska), dziś zaś wolę go nie drażnić, i tak grałam mu na nerwach całe przedpołudnie. Posłusznie przysiadam na prostym krześle, które jest tak stare, że mogło równie dobrze stać przy Okrągłym Stole.

Klaus przygląda się badawczo, jak moszczę się na wytartej czerwonej poduszce.

- Wygodnie? – pyta zaskakująco słodkim głosem.

- Nie bardzo – przyznaję szczerze. – Ale nie ma sprawy, to dobrze robi na pośladki. Przynajmniej cellulitisu nie do…

- Więc jednak znalazłaś czas – zauważa tym samym nienaturalnie miłym tonem, przerywając mi bezceremonialnie.

- Tak, tak – rzucam lekko. – Bachory zajęły się sobą, pewnie biegają teraz po mieście, a Dante… załatwiał coś na poczcie, a potem miał wziąć się za dziennik Lamber…

TRZASK.

Zakrztuszam się oddechem i połykam końcówkę zdania, upadając na podłogę i trzymając się za twarz. Policzek mnie pali, jakby ktoś dotknął go rozpalonym żelazem. Przez łzy bólu dostrzegam odepchnięty pod zasłonięte okno fotel, który zrzucił parę książek z parapetu, i jasne nogawki spodni Klausa, stojącego teraz nade mną. Powoli unoszę na niego wzrok i kulę się mimowolnie, widząc jego spojrzenie, które powinno skruszyć monokl, tak jest twarde.

- Nigdy więcej nie waż się mnie okłamywać – warczy starzec jak rozdrażniony bulterier, na jego szyi wyraźnie widzę tętnicę z szybko bijącym pulsem.

- O co ci chodzi?! – wyduszam, czując, jak puchną mi okolice szczęki po prawej stronie.

- Nie dasz rady się wyrwać?! – wrzeszczy Klaus, aż opryskują mnie kropelki jego śliny. – Cały dzień siedzą ci na ogonie?! Wpadniesz, kiedy przestaną cię śledzić?!

- Przecież jestem! – krzyczę bezradnie, chociaż od tego jeszcze bardziej boli mnie żuchwa. – Przyszłam! Mam Króla Bazyliszka!

- Powinienem kazać ci pogryźć jego amulet i przełknąć wraz z zębami za wszystkie kłamstwa, którymi próbujesz mnie nakarmić – cedzi lodowato Klaus. Wygląda, jakby dostał ataku apopleksji; jego pomarszczona twarz jest czerwona, nabrzmiała, na skroni pulsuje siatka żył. – Moi ludzie widzieli cię w Spittelberg, jak szczebiotałaś z Dantem Vale'm! I wcale nie wyglądało na to, żebyś próbowała się od niego uwolnić, skoro potem zabrałaś go na Plac Świętego Szczepana!

Wytrąca mi broń z ręki. Rzeczywiście, wydawało mi się, że widziałam jakiegoś Garnitura… ale zignorowałam to, tak szybko zniknął w tłumie, że łatwo było go uznać za przywidzenie. Tymczasem on był agentem z krwi i kości i jak wierny piesek doniósł Klausowi, że prowadzam się z Dantem po Wiedniu. Chociaż z tym szczebiotaniem chyba trochę przesadził…

- Chciałeś tego – szepczę; w ten sposób mówienie mniej boli. – Chciałeś, żeby stracił dla mnie głowę. Wykonuję tylko twoje polecenia.

- Nie jesteś licealistką, żeby urządzać sobie schadzki! Nie masz się z nim zaprzyjaźniać, tylko go uwieść! Chyba nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć?! Doskonale wiesz, jak się do tego zabrać! Nieraz już to udowodniłaś!

Przeszywa mnie dreszcz upokorzenia. Tak, to prawda. Nie jestem wzorem cnoty. Miałam więcej facetów, niż umiem policzyć na palcach. Ale nie powinien mi tego wypominać, zważywszy na to, że większość z nich on mi naraił. Wystawiał mnie im jak towar, a kto by nie brał okazji pchającej się prosto w ręce? I kto protestowałby przed byciem ładnie opakowanym prezentem, gdyby wiedział, że jeśli się sprzeciwi, wyląduje na bruku, gdzie i tak czeka go los dziewczyny do wzięcia, tylko bez tej całej luksusowej otoczki?

Przełykam łzy bólu i poniżenia; w ustach oprócz ich goryczy czuję także pozostały na tylnych zębach smak sernika. Więc to jest cała słodycz, jaką mogę mieć z życia? Kawałek ciasta i krótkie chwile cielesnej przyjemności, jeśli trafi mi się jakaś odpowiednia ofiara, która nie będzie mnie traktować jak kawał mięsa, szybko tracący na świeżości i atrakcyjności?

Nie. Jest jeszcze miodowa poświata oczu Dantego, błyskających do mnie ciepło ponad stolikiem… podsuwającego mi krzesło, oferującego mi ciasto, prawiącego mi komplementy, patrzącego na mnie tak, jakby… jakby nie mógł się dość napatrzeć. Pierwsza osoba, która uznała moje włosy za piękne. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że jestem piękna. Że cokolwiek we mnie jest piękne. Zawsze oznajmiali mi to pożądliwym dyszeniem na ucho i wpychaniem mi dłoni w majtki. A Dante tylko patrzy. Patrzy i się uśmiecha, takim jakimś łagodnym, dobrym uśmiechem, którego nie rozumiem, ale który mnie tym mocniej peszy, bardziej, niż gdyby nagle zaczął się do mnie dobierać…

- Co cię powstrzymuje?! – głos Klausa ostro wcina się w tę wizję, nie pozwalając mi dokończyć myśli; urywa się i blednie. Pozostaje tylko ten niewyraźny, teraz już kwaskowaty smak sernika, który nie niesie ze sobą nawet odrobiny słodyczy wspomnienia, które przed chwilą łagodziła ból policzka. Jest tylko nijaka chwila w kawiarni, my dwoje, kolejna zwyczajna para, ględząca o bzdurach w szablonowym miejscu schadzek… Nic nadzwyczajnego, po prostu głupi przerywnik mojej misji, który skończyłby się tak, jak zwykle… W końcu czym on się różni od innych? Czy to jego stroszenie piór to nie jest tylko wyrafinowany sposób, żeby zachęcić mnie do zrzucenia przed nim ciuchów? Czy warto porzucać z tego powodu zadanie, które przyniesie mi powodzenie i dobrobyt?

Nie. Złoto oczu Dantego nie kupi mi dostatku.

- Nic – szepczę bezsilnie w stronę sęka na zdartych panelach. – Załatwię to dziś wieczorem. Tym razem na pewno.

Mój głos brzmi jakoś obco. O wiele bardziej swojski wydaje się cichy plusk, wywołany przez machnięcie ogonem jednego z mieszkańców akwarium, które zalegają pod ścianami.

- To dobrze – odzywa się w końcu Klaus. – To bardzo dobrze.

Strzyknięcie w jego kolanach również nie pasuje do sytuacji. Rzadko się zdarza, żeby przy mnie klękał. Właściwie to zrobił to ze trzy razy, od kiedy go znam. Bił o wiele częściej. Wzdrygam się, kiedy obejmuje mnie za ramiona i podnosi w górę. Mam nadzieję, że tego nie poczuł. Chcę być dla niego zimna jak skała, nie dać po sobie poznać, że jakkolwiek mnie zranił, choć policzek nadal boli jak diabli. Nie dam mu satysfakcji. Nic mnie to nie obeszło. Jestem przecież ponad to.

Klaus delikatnie odsuwa moje włosy na bok, końcami palców bada opuchliznę.

- To nic takiego – mówi łagodnie, niemal uniżenie. – Niedługo nie będzie po tym śladu. Zaraz coś na to poradzę.

Podchodzi do biurka, zostawiając mnie tak, jak stałam – nieporuszoną, skamieniałą, zamarłą. Beznamiętnie obserwuję, jak wyciąga wacik, moczy go w jakimś błękitnawym płynie i zmierza do mnie z tak przygotowanym kompresem. Syczę, kiedy przykłada go do obrzęku, i szarpię się do tyłu, zaciskając powieki. Przytrzymuje mnie na miejscu.

- Wiesz, że tak trzeba, malutka – szepcze bezradnie, kładąc kompres na zaczerwienionym kręgu i niezdarnie gładząc mnie po włosach ręką powykręcaną jak szpon.

Automatycznie kiwam głową, jak kukła. Czuję, jak łzy wymykają mi się spod powiek i ześlizgują po skórze. Wiem, że nie mówi o okładzie. I wiem też, że płaczę nie tylko dlatego, że mnie tak cholernie boli.

Nie nazywał mnie „malutką", od kiedy skończyłam trzynaście lat.

**Tego samego dnia, 21:01**

**Karlsplatz**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

Dante nie przeżył jeszcze takiej szalonej eskapady, a niejedną zwariowaną podróż już zaliczył. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że zwiedzenie najsławniejszych punktów Wiednia w jeden dzień jest możliwe, jednak dopiero niedawno zapadł zmrok, a on zahaczył już chyba o każdy fragment miasta. Był pewien, że taksówkarze zaczynają przeklinać natrętnego turystę, którzy co mniej więcej godzinę kazał się wieźć w innym kierunku. Niekiedy jednak nie dało się podążać za instrukcjami Zhalii w ten sposób, więc bezceremonialnie wpychał się do tramwaju, po czym wyskakiwał dwa przystanki dalej, zmuszony do przeciskania się z powrotem między współpasażerami i lądowania na chodniku w ostatniej chwili, kiedy pojazd już ruszał.

Najpierw musiał dotrzeć do pałacu Hofburg. Kiedy już się tam znalazł, wymięty za sprawą ścisku w tramwaju, kolejna wskazówka pokierowała go do Muzeum Historii Naturalnej, gdzie spędził następną godzinę, czekając na wiadomość, którą miał mu przekazać „hałaśliwy jegomość". Okazało się, że karteczka z dalszą trasą została nabita na ząb zrekonstruowanego alozaura, który w równych odstępach czasu poruszał się i przeraźliwie ryczał. Kiedy Dante już zdobył ten świstek (chociaż ciężko było się przecisnąć przez czeredę zachwyconych dinozaurem dzieciaków), przeniósł się do Ratusza, a potem, zataczając koło, znalazł się z powrotem na Placu Świętego Szczepana, wokół którego zachwycała Opera Narodowa i Albertina. Później chyba za sprawą jakiejś czarnej magii po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni odbył spacer po Belwederze, gdzie jednak Zhalia nie dała mu odetchnąć; za sprawą nabazgranej na chodniku informacji, zgrabnie wkomponowanej w dziecięce bazgroły, kazała mu odszukać Schonnbrunn. Później na pewien czas zgubił się w pobliskiej oranżerii, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnej wskazówki mimo detektywistycznego zacięcia, z jakim badał teren. Zagadka wyjaśniła się, kiedy Zhalia po godzinie wysłała mu SMS-a z krótkim: „_Należy ci się przerwa. Zasłużysz na nią, jeśli sam odnajdziesz Karlsplatz"._

Zdyszany, pocący się obficie w czerwcowym upale i sfrustrowany jej ciągłą ucieczką, klął pod nosem, ale w gruncie rzeczy pogoń rozbudziła go i orzeźwiła. Dawno nie miał czasu tak po prostu zapomnieć o wszystkich swoich zmartwieniach i po prostu cieszyć się pogodą, pięknem miasta i zwariowanym pościgiem za dziewczyną, która to pojawiała się, to znikała, jak błędny ognik, zwodzący go na manowce. Im szybciej zaś umykała, tym mocniej chciał ją złapać… Czuł się jak Alicja podążająca za Białym Królikiem, któremu jednak bliżej było do niegrzecznego króliczka Playboya, zwłaszcza kiedy przez ramię wyobrażał sobie jej powłóczyste, orzechowe spojrzenie, mówiące: „_No dalej, goń mnie_!"…

Więc gonił. I w końcu, po wielu wysiłkach, dotarł do mety.

Nie dzięki własnej szybkości czy sprytowi. Po prostu w pewnym momencie miał już dosyć błądzenia na ślepo i po prostu wypytał parę osób na przystanku, jak najszybciej dotrze do celu, po czym złapał pierwszy z długiej listy tramwajów, które mu polecono, i w ostateczności, po piętnastu minutach poszturchiwania w plecy i kasłania nad uchem ze strony współtowarzyszy męczącej podróży, wytoczył się na chodnik na Karlsplatz. Po prawej miał wysoki, oszklony pawilon, po lewej zaś budkę z fast foodami, na widok której zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Kwadratowy budynek wciśnięty między kilka innych małych sklepów jawił się jak oaza na pustyni. Na szczęście nie okazał się mirażem, kiedy Dante legł łokciami na ladzie, wciskając głowę w wąskie okienko.

- Cokolwiek, byle szybko – wydyszał, umierając z głodu.

Uwijający się przy garnkach chłopak odwrócił się i uśmiechnął z przekąsem na widok jego umęczonej twarzy. Sięgnął do kieszeni i bez słowa podał mu zwinięty ręcznik papierowy.

- Dzięki – mruknął Dante, ocierając pot z czoła i obserwując, jak żółta koszulka sprzedawcy już przenosi się w z powrotem w rejony kuchenki.

- Zagubiony turysta, co? – domyślił się bez trudu chłopak; jego angielski, choć zabarwiony charakterystycznym akcentem, był całkiem dobry. Vale podejrzewał nawet, że mógł to być jakiś zdolny student, dorabiający sobie przez wakacje. Trochę się zawstydził, że tak po nim widać, jaki jest zdezorientowany.

- Tak – przyznał mimo wszystko, przełknąwszy dumę.

- Pełno tu takich – stwierdził niedbale chłopak, przekładając coś na blacie tak szybko, że Dante nie nadążał za jego ruchami. Po chwili odwrócił się i wręczywszy mu pokaźnego hamburgera, oparł się o ladę. – Szukasz czegoś konkretnego? – zapytał, z rozbawieniem przyglądając się, jak Vale łapczywie wgryzł się w bułkę.

Dante przełknął z trudem ogromny kęs i odpowiedział średnio wyraźnie:

- Kobiety.

- Kto nie szuka – student wyszczerzył zęby, przerywając na chwilę żucie gumy. – Jakaś konkretna?

- Brunetka, bardzo oryginalny kolor włosów – sprecyzował Dante pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami. – Szczupła, dosyć wysoka, bardzo zgrabna. Oliwkowa cera. Miała na sobie… - wytężył umysł; nie był żadnym Diorem, żeby znać się na ciuchach. Pamiętał tylko, że na pewno nosiła dziś dżinsy. Zhalia zawsze chodziła w dżinsach.

- Starczy, starczy – przerwał mu wesoło chłopak. – Zdałeś egzamin. Była tu taka. Kate Moss w swoich najlepszych latach! – zacmokał z uznaniem, po czym kontynuował: - Powiedziała, że mam przekazać wiadomość jednemu brzydalowi w badziewnym płaszczu. Ty pasujesz do opisu – dorzucił bezpośrednio.

- A ten opis z pewnością jest autorstwa Zhalii – Dante uśmiechnął się krzywo, wyrzucając papierek po hamburgerze do stojącego obok kosza. – Co to za wiadomość?

- Że twoja pani czeka w pawilonie motyli – oznajmił student. – To tam – wskazał przeszklony budynek po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Ale chyba się spóźniłeś. Dziś już zamknięte. Ja też się zwijam, bo klientów brak. Tylko tacy spóźnialscy jak ty – dodał.

- Dzięki – powiedział z wdzięcznością Dante, kładąc na ladzie banknot. – Reszty nie trzeba.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę pawilonu z rękami w kieszeniach.

- No, opłacało się zostać po godzinach! – zawołał za nim chłopak, zapewne podliczywszy, jak duży dostał napiwek. – Powodzenia! I wpadnij jeszcze!

Dante uśmiechnął się do siebie i pomachał, nawet się nie odwracając. Potem, w przypływie entuzjazmu, przebiegł przez pasy, chociaż zielone światło mrugało, i zdążył wskoczyć na chodnik po drugiej stronie, zanim zapaliło się czerwone. Podszedł do drzwi pawilonu i pociągnął za nie _pro forma_; napis na szybie wyraźnie głosił, że od kwietnia do października atrakcja jest zamykana o 16:45. Gdyby jednak Zhalia zmieniła miejsce spotkania, na pewno by mu o tym napisała… chyba że to był tylko psikus, a ona od dawna siedziała w hotelu, zaśmiewając się z jego naiwności.

Wzruszył ramionami; skoro już tu był, nie zaszkodziłoby sprawdzić, czy zdążał tu na darmo.

- _Wślizgacz – _mruknął, przysuwając palec do drzwi; nitka jasnożółtej energii wniknęła w dziurkę od klucza, zamek szczęknął cicho. Klamka ustąpiła bez trudu. Dante rozejrzał się, czy na pewno nikt go nie widzi, i wsunął się do środka jak cień, o mało nie przytrzasnąwszy sobie płaszcza.

Zaczął iść długim korytarzem; jego kroki dźwięczały o kafelki jak w kościele. Otworzył kolejne drzwi i wkroczył pod szklaną kopułę, przez którą przenikało światło księżyca, roztaczając wokół łagodne, srebrzyste światło.

W momencie jakby przeniósł się kilkaset tysięcy kilometrów na zachód, do jakiejś południowoamerykańskiej dżungli. Otaczały go tropikalne rośliny, wijące się i pnące zupełnie tak, jakby rosły tu od dawna, zasiane przez egzotyczne ptactwo, a nie posadzone ręką ludzką. Drgnął, kiedy coś otarło mu się o policzek, jak muśnięcie koronkową chusteczką. Rozejrzał się, ale niczego nie dostrzegł. Postąpił parę kroków naprzód i nagle pogłębiło się wrażenie, że wokół niego coś się porusza. W blasku księżyca przemykały się plamki barw; skrzyły się jak drobinki kurzu… wznosząc się i opadając, machając lśniącymi skrzydełkami…

- Motyle? – wyszeptał w zachwycie, unosząc głowę i chłonąc niezwykły widok.

Tak, to były motyle; maleńkie, śmigłe cienie, przemykające między liśćmi, przefruwające tuż przed jego twarzą, przysiadające na kwiatach i pijące ich soki. Przez chwilę poczuł się tak, jakby na nowo odkrywał piękno brazylijskiej głuszy czy zanurzał się w tajemniczą głębię amazońskich lasów deszczowych… tak jak kiedyś, kiedy był jeszcze smarkaczem, plączącym się pod nogami swoich opiekunów i chciwie pochłaniającym roztaczające się przed nim bogactwa…

Stał jak wryty, niezdolny zrobić kroku, zalany falą wspomnień, które, choć słodkie, ostatnio nabrały także gorzkawego posmaku. Tutaj jednak zupełnie o tym zapominał. Chciał myśleć tylko o tych słonecznych dniach w leśnych azylach Turcji, o zapachu tamtejszej ziemi, woni kwiatów, powiewach wiatru mierzwiących mu włosy i zasypianiu przy wtórze cichutkiej muzyki cykad…

W melodię przeszłości wkradł się fałszywy akord; szybkie, płytkie pociągnięcie nosem, urywane westchnienie.

Dante otworzył oczy i na moment porzucił dobroczynną rozkosz powrotu do dawnych, dobrych dni, rozglądając się. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że w jednym z wypukłych, witrażowych okien, na szerokim parapecie, zwinęła się jakaś drobna postać. Wydawała się bardzo krucha, niemal przejrzysta, jakby blask księżyca przenikał na wskroś przez jej szczupłe, skulone plecy. Światło załamywało się w rozpuszczonych, ciemnych włosach, przystrojonych małym wianuszkiem z opadającej na jej czoło gałązki; na skroni chwiał się pączek białego storczyka. I Dante nagle pomyślał, że w żadnym lesie na żadnej półkuli nie spotkał jeszcze tak czarownej nimfy. Nawet jeśli żadna nimfa dotąd nie była tak nowoczesna i nie zamieniła zwiewnych zielonych tiuli na granatowe dżinsy, które jednak nie odbierały jej ani trochę kobiecej subtelności i gracji.

- Zhalia – powiedział półgłosem, a szczęście, które ośmieliło się wezbrać w jego piersi, tylko przybrało na sile.

To w końcu ona go tu przyprowadziła. Ona pokazała mu to niezwykłe miejsce, będące dla niego niczym album ze starymi fotografiami, aleja wspomnień, wehikuł czasu, przenoszący do wytęsknionej krainy dzieciństwa. Dlatego mógł zapomnieć o wszystkich złośliwościach, którymi go raczyła. Dlatego tak bardzo cieszył się, że ją w końcu znalazł, że zrozumiał, czym była nagroda, którą mu obiecała.

Podszedł do niej, przystanął obok jej kryjówki. Bez słowa zrobiła mu miejsce, usiadł na nim z wdzięcznością.

- Pięknie tutaj – szepnął gorąco, żeby wyczuła w jego głosie szczerość.

Uśmiechnęła się leciutko, samym kącikiem ust.

- Najlepsze zostawiłam na koniec – odparła równie cicho; żadne z nich nie chciało burzyć mistycznej aury tej ostoi spokoju. – No dobrze, drugie w kolejności. Moim niekwestionowanym faworytem pozostaje zoo, ale w lecie jest wprost oblężone przez dzieciaki.

- Zoo? – zdziwił się. Lubienie zoo nie pasowało mu do dojrzałej, rozsądnej agentki. Nie potrafił jej sobie wyobrazić przy klatce cuchnącej małpim futrem. Nawet papugi zagadałaby na śmierć.

- Yhm – mruknęła potakująco, nieco przekornie. – Lubię odwiedzać herpetarium.

- Ach tak – pokiwał głową. To brzmiało bardziej przekonująco niż zachwycanie się surykatkami. Zhalia wyglądała na kogoś, kto lubi nieco drapieżniejsze pupile, a boa, o którym mogłaby marzyć, wcale nie ma piór i nie da się okręcać wokół szyi bez ryzyka uduszenia. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jej Tytanów – Gareon i Król Bazyliszek z pewnością należeli do gadziej rodziny.

- Tutaj jednak też jest nieźle – oceniła. – Jestem wybredna, a jednak mi się tu podoba, to o czymś świadczy.

Z grzeczności nie przytaknął. Zamiast tego przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Szczęście powoli blaknęło, wypierane przez powiększający się z każdą chwilą niepokój. Co się stało z tą poranną Zhalią, tą żywą, energiczną dziewczyną, która nie potrzebowała tony makijażu i perfekcyjnego wyglądu, żeby go oczarować swoją wesołością i spontanicznością? Gdzieś zniknęła, zabierając to, co urocze i pociągające, a zostawiając tylko pustą skorupę, nieobecną duchem. Oczy kobiety były wpatrzone w lśniące w oddali światła miasta; lampy odbijały się w ich powierzchni jak tysiące gwiazd. Zbyt wyraźnie. Dante nagle zorientował się, że jej powieki otaczały czerwone plamy; oczywisty znak, że płakała.

Delikatnie ujął jej podbródek, próbując skierować jej twarz ku sobie; rzuciła mu czujne, zlęknione spojrzenie i szarpnęła się w bok, mimowolnie odsłaniając prawy policzek, dotychczas skryty za włosami. Prawa strona jej szczęki była zaogniona, napuchnięta; dojrzewał na niej siniak i nawet pospiesznie narzucona z powrotem zasłona kosmyków nie była w stanie tego ukryć. Uniósł rękę, zapalił się w niej drżący ognik, chciał się temu lepiej przyjrzeć.

- Burza…

- Nie! – przerwał mu zachrypnięty, ale stanowczy głos. – Skrzywdzisz je…

Ruchem dłoni wskazała na trzepoczące wokół nich motyle, które w ogniu spłonęłyby jak kartka papieru.

- Ciebie już ktoś skrzywdził – zauważył, wciąż przypatrując się jej z niepokojem.

- Za dużo siedzisz w swoich aktach – uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. – Przewróciłam się na chodniku, to wszystko.

- Wiesz, że tak właśnie tłumaczą się najpierw wszystkie moje klientki? – odpowiedział jej w ten sam sposób.

Uśmiech zgasł jak zdmuchnięty.

- Ja nie jestem twoją klientką – przypomniała mu chłodno.

- Nie – zgodził się. – Kimś więcej. Pracujemy razem, jesteśmy partnerami, wspierałaś mnie podczas wielu niebezpiecznych misji, wczoraj uratowałaś sytuację… a ja mam teraz po prostu patrzeć, jak się z czymś zmagasz? Nie oczekuj tego ode mnie.

Zhalia tylko skuliła się, podciągając kolana pod brodę; gest bezbronnej dziewczynki, która próbuje odgrodzić się od całego świata, zaszyć w swojej małej samotni i zapomnieć o tym, co złe.

- Nie urwałeś się z komiksu – powiedziała bardzo cicho, zapominając nasycić swój głos poprzednią wyniosłością. – Nie graj wybawcy pokrzywdzonych.

- To nie to – odparł szybko i urwał. Zhalia spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, jakby również chciała się dowiedzieć, co miał na myśli. Widział jej napięte mięśnie, pytanie w oczach. Jak miał jej to powiedzieć? To, że pomimo swoich oficjalnych słów, od pewnego czasu patrzy na nią nie tylko jako na towarzyszkę misji? Że widząc ją taką smutną, czuje przeszywający go prąd, rozpaczliwą potrzebę, żeby ją przytulić, po prostu objąć i pogłaskać po włosach, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze…?

Słowa go zawiodły; impulsywnie wyciągnął ręce, ale Zhalia powstrzymała go cichym syknięciem, wycofawszy się nieco.

- Nie ruszaj się – szepnęła, patrząc gdzieś na jego ramię.

Zbaraniał, zamarł z głupio uniesionymi ramionami, które opadły powoli. Również zerknął w dół, nie poruszając głową, i zauważył zielonkawy błysk na kołnierzu płaszcza. Mały motyl w odstępach półsekundowych składał i otwierał skrzydełka, mieniąc się jak szmaragd. Zhalia przyjrzała mu się uważniej i na jej twarzy zagościł wyraz zazdrości.

- To nie fair – mruknęła. – Bywam tu regularnie i dotąd mnie to nie spotkało. Ty jesteś tu pierwszy raz, a już cię traktują jak swojego.

Jakby zaprzeczając tym słowom, samotny motyl zatrzepotał nad jej głową, zawahał się, wreszcie przycupnął na jednym ciemnym pasemku, chwiejąc się jak dziwaczna zapinka. Dostrzegła go kątem oka.

- Jakiego jest koloru? – zapytała Dantego.

Próbując ukryć swoje zmieszanie poprzednim nieudanym wyskokiem, przyjrzał się dzielnemu owadowi, który wytrwale piął się w górę, ku kielichowi białego storczyka.

- Ciemny – stwierdził. – Czarny albo brązowy, z odrobiną białego na brzegu.

- Wiedziałam – skwitowała, po czym potrząsnęła nią intensywnie, płosząc intruza. – Jest taki przesąd – zaczęła, widząc pytające spojrzenie Dantego. – Jaki będzie kolor pierwszego motyla, którego zobaczysz na wiosnę, taki będzie cały rok.

- Mamy już lato – zauważył łagodnie, z wyrozumiałością traktując takie zabobony. - Musiałaś już widzieć z tuzin innych motyli.

- Żadnego tak wyraźnie nie pamiętam. Tylko tego – upierała się, z niechęcią obserwując zwiastuna swojego losu.

Dante westchnął, wiedząc, że jest tylko jeden sposób, by przekonać kobietę. Sprawdził, czy na jego ramieniu nadal siedzi zielona błyskotka, po czym ostrożnie otoczył ją rękami, zamykając w luźnej klatce z palców. Potem wyciągnął je do Zhalii.

- Proszę – powiedział zachęcająco, podając jej łaskoczącego odnóżami malca. – Weź trochę mojego szczęścia. Ja go mam aż nadto. Zwłaszcza po dzisiejszym dniu.

Uniosła na niego wciąż lekko przymglone łzami oczy. W tym świetle wydawały się ogromne, ciemniejsze niż zwykle. Przestraszone czy tylko zdziwione? Nie wiedział. Za to czuł drżenie jej smukłych palców, gdy próbował wsunąć w nie motyla. Jej paznokcie zadrapały kostki na jego kciukach, kiedy dziewczyna gwałtownie cofnęła dłonie i nagle zeskoczyła z parapetu, płosząc stadko egzotycznych owadów.

- Wypuść go - rzuciła władczo, wracając do swojego zwykłego, rozkazującego tonu i szybkim krokiem wkraczając pod kopułę.

W alei światła padającego przez szklany dach wyglądała jak aktorka śledzona blaskiem reflektorów - za flesze aparatów robiły zaś migocące tu i tam skrzydełka motyli, wirujących wokół niej niczym różnobarwne konfetti. Zhalia zaś zachowywała się tak, jakby naprawdę próbowała dobrze wypaść na jakichś zdjęciach do magazynu – niecierpliwym gestem otarła twarz i wyprostowała się, krocząc dumnie i pewnie jak modelka na wybiegu. Kobieta sukcesu nigdy nie pozwoli sobie na słabość, kiedy wokół czatują papparazzi, tylko czyhający na jej potknięcia.

Dante westchnął, obserwując ten mężny marsz, i uwolniwszy swojego skrzydlatego więźnia, podążył za Zhalią.

**Tego samego dnia, 22:29**

**Hotel Fundacji Huntik**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

Dante nie odważył się znowu zapytać o siniak na policzku.

Przyciągał go jednak jak magnes. To na nim koncentrowały się wszystkie jego myśli. Żaden starożytny sekret nie pochłonął jego uwagi tak mocno, jak mroczna tajemnica sinawego półksiężyca na twarzy Zhalii, teraz ukryta za atramentowymi włosami przed ciekawskim wzrokiem taksówkarza i nielicznych o tej porze przechodniów włóczących się po Spittelberg.

Dlaczego jej po prostu nie objął? Dlaczego nie spróbował po raz drugi? Może wtedy pękłaby ta zapora, którą wznosiła między nimi za każdym razem, kiedy próbował się do niej zbliżyć i zrozumieć, dlaczego tak często zmienia do niego nastawienie? Czasem wydawało mu się, że są na dobrej drodze, żeby przestać być tylko znajomymi; a chwilę potem działo się coś, co na nowo odpychało ich na przeciwne bieguny, tak dalekie, że przez pół godziny kobieta nie znalazła w sobie chęci, by przemówić choć słowo.

Kiedy tylko samochód zatrzymał się pod hotelem Fundacji, Zhalia wyskoczyła ze środka jak z procy. Dante szybko zapłacił kierowcy i dogonił ją, osłaniając rąbkiem płaszcza przed siąpiącym deszczem i otwierając przed nią drzwi. Spojrzała na niego; krople płynące jej po policzku mogły być tylko mżawką, bo oczy miała już suche.

- Słuchaj… - zaczęła, zanim weszła. – Nie mów nic dzieciakom, OK.? Niepotrzebne mi ich komentarze.

- Jak sobie życzysz – odparł. – Ale wiesz, że gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy…

- Wiem – uśmiechnęła się blado w stronę swoich dłoni. – Wiem.

Tym zamknęła Dantemu usta. Myślał intensywnie, co mógłby dodać, ale przeszkodzili mu wychodzący z hotelu goście – jak się okazało, sąsiedzi z pokoju obok. Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna obejmował w pasie długowłosą (i długonogą) blondynkę, licząc zapewne, że we dwoje zmieszczą się w wąskich drzwiach. Dante i Zhalia cofnęli się, przepuszczając rozchichotaną parę. Kobieta obrzuciła ich powłóczystym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. Zupełnie jakby uznała, że oni także zaliczają się do grona bardzo hałaśliwych i rozrywkowych par, głośnymi harcami wciągających w swoje życie erotyczne wszystkich naokoło.

Dante żałował, że nie ma żadnego niemego sposobu, żeby powiedzieć: „_Nie, my nie z takich_". Nie chciał, żeby zaczęto ich podejrzewać o romans, to mogłoby uwłaczać Zhalii, pogorszyć jej sytuację, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy stawiała czoła jakimś tajemniczym problemom.

Zhalia znalazła metodę bezsłownego ukrócenia plotek. Tylko pogardliwie wydęła wargi, a blondynka zmieszała się i poganiając partnera, zmyła się jak niepyszna. Wtedy też agentka Moon przekroczyła próg i bez jednego przystanku wbiegła na piętro. Dante dopędził ją na górze i zdążył wejść, zanim zatrzasnęła drzwi. Stanęli więc razem oko w oko z dwójką młodych Łowców, którzy na ich widok jednocześnie zmarszczyli brwi.

- Gdzie wyście byli?! – wybuchła Sophie, pochylając się ku nim z rękami na biodrach.

- Szukaliśmy was! – dołączył się Lok, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Nie zostawiliście nawet kartki! – ciągnęła dziewczyna.

- Dzwoniliśmy, żadne z was nie odebrało, nie napisało wiadomości! – dorzucił chłopak.

- Myśleliśmy, że dopadły was Garnitury!

- Już szykowaliśmy okup!

- JA szykowałam… - poprawiła kolegę Casterwillówna, dobitnie podkreślając, kto dzierżył fortunę.

- Nieważne! – obruszył się Lambert. - Martwiliśmy się o was!

- Żeby postąpić tak nieodpowiedzialnie!...

Dante miał głupie wrażenie, że nastąpiła zamiana ról – to on i Zhalia powinni karcić dzieciaki za lekkomyślność, tymczasem Sophie i Lok potraktowali ich jak dwójkę nierozsądnych nastolatków, którzy za późno wrócili z imprezy. Co, jak stwierdził Dante, było trochę na wyrost…

Na szczęście Zhalia, jak wiele już razy tego dnia, wiedziała, co zrobić. A raczej – co powiedzieć.

- Och, spierd*lajcie – mruknęła, mijając młodziaków. – Mam dość waszego jazgotu.

Weszła do swojego pokoju, z impetem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. W wieczornej ciszy hotelu trzask framugi zabrzmiał jak wystrzał.

**Tego samego dnia, 22:45**

**Hotel Fundacji Huntik**

**Spittelberg**

**Wiedeń, Austria**

Nie mogłam.

Po prostu nie mogłam.

Wiem, że atmosfera była idealna – cichy, księżycowy wieczór, romantyczne miejsce, w którym byliśmy sami, mieszające się wokół zapachy niczym afrodyzjak, intymnie, nastrojowo… Zbyt pięknie. Nie umiałam odmówić sobie chociaż tej jednej niezwykłej, nieziemskiej chwili oderwania od rzeczywistości, od oczekiwań Klausa, od mojej misji; zepsuć jej drapieżnym rzuceniem się na Dantego i ostrym rżnięciem do białego rana. Nie tam. To miejsce zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy, żeby je bezcześcić pustym, przypadkowym seksem.

Z kolei nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na taką czułą, cudowną bliskość, taką, o jakiej czyta się w książkach. To by mnie zupełnie rozkleiło. Już i tak za bardzo zmiękłam, jeśli Klaus musiał mnie doprowadzić do porządku w tak drastyczny sposób. Mogłoby się zdarzyć, że akurat wtedy, w tej niebezpiecznej, uległej fazie cyklu, w takim bezwolnym stanie, spodobałyby mi się pieszczoty Dantego. I może nawet w mojej głowie zagościłaby głupia myśl, że szkoda byłoby z nich rezygnować dla widzimisię Profesora…

Śmieszne, prawda?

Niech to się kiedyś stanie, ale w innym miejscu. Niech to będzie jakiś zapyziały, przypadkowy motel. Albo winda. Albo nawet publiczna toaleta. Obojętne, byle tylko zdarzyło się to w takim otoczeniu, do którego nie chce się wracać nawet myślą. Niech to będzie obrzydliwe, obsceniczne, sprośne, żałosne. Tak, żebym jak najszybciej zapomniała. Żebym nigdy nie chciała do tego wracać. Żeby przyćmiło nawet urok tego dnia, zupełnie zdeklasowało Dantego w moich oczach, zmieszało go z błotem, z tamtymi wcześniejszymi, którymi tak gardzę.

Żebym tylko przestała myśleć o jego bursztynowych oczach, czystych, głębokich i tak łagodnych… tak zatroskanych, kiedy lekko, delikatnie niczym jeden z wirujących wokół motyli, położył dłoń na moim podbródku miłym, ciepłym gestem…

Po prostu nie mogłam tego zrobić. Nie wtedy, kiedy się nade mną litował. Seks z litości jest uwłaczający.

Będę musiała znowu nakłamać Klausowi. I znowu zaryzykować policzek. Nieważne. To mnie martwi o wiele mniej niż inna sprawa.

Dlaczego tak po mnie widać, że jest ciężko? Że się łamię? Nawet ta głupia dziwka z pokoju obok, która wczoraj dała niezły koncert, patrzy na mnie tak, jakby wiedziała. Ale nie wie. Nikt nie ma zielonego pojęcia. Nawet Klaus. Skąd ktokolwiek miałby wiedzieć, jak to jest, kiedy nie możesz rozporządzać własną dupą wedle swojego uznania? Kiedy jesteś tylko narzędziem w czyichś rękach? Żywym ekwiwalentem gumowej lalki?

Bezsilnie osuwam się po drzwiach, opadając tyłkiem na podłogę i kryjąc głowę w ramionach.

- Tak trzeba, Zhalio – powtarzam słowa Klausa, zaciskając zęby i połykając łzy. – Tak trzeba.

Chociaż od paru minut przygryzam wargę do krwi, muszę wcisnąć twarz w łokieć, żeby nie było słychać szlochu, wyrywającego mi się z ust mimo tych wszystkich bzdur, które usiłuję sobie wmawiać.


	12. Rozdział 12: Zaufanie

**4 lipca 2009, wtorek, godz. 9:15**

**Dom Dantego**

**Wenecja, Włochy**

Cherit co chwila niespokojnie zerkał na sufit, skrzypiący co chwila, jakby miał się zawalić. Dochodzące z drugiego piętra odgłosy brzmiały tak, jakby w jednym z pokoi zorganizowano turniej tańca irlandzkiego. Jednocześnie uwagę Tytana przykuwał również trzymany w łapkach biszkopt, zjedzony już do połowy i wciąż kuszący puszystym wnętrzem. Rozdarty między obawą a łakomstwem, malec postanowił poradzić sobie chociaż z jednym bodźcem. I bynajmniej nie było to ciasteczko.

- Czy to naprawdę dobry pomysł, żeby tych dwoje trenowało bez nadzoru? – zastanowił się na głos, spoglądając na Dantego.

Mężczyzna nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad holotomu; powrócił do zawziętego klikania, niczym pianista ze spieszącym się metronomem. Urządzenie natomiast, zupełnie jak nienastrojony fortepian, co chwila piszczało i pikało. Cherit zrobił niezadowoloną minę, niezbyt zachwycony, że jego wątpliwości zostały zignorowane na rzecz wyraźnie popsutego sprzętu.

- Nie martwisz się, że Sophie i Lok zrobią sobie krzywdę? – dorzucił głośniej, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

- Trenują już od paru dni i dorobili się tylko paru siniaków. Nie zaszkodzi im sparring. Im mocniej się teraz poobijają, tym szybciej się nauczą, jak tego unikać – wzruszył ramionami Vale, chwytając się za podbródek i drapiąc się po nim w zamyśleniu. Zmarszczył brwi, obserwując przesuwające się na ekranie informacje.

- Lokowi to nie pomaga – zauważył Cherit. – Nie robi żadnych postępów. Powinien się uczyć od Sophie, tymczasem…

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to zadziałało – Dante uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, chociaż myślami wciąż zdawał się być gdzie indziej. – Nie z jej nastawieniem, żeby się popisywać, zamiast mu pomóc.

- Dlaczego więc sam się tym nie zajmiesz? – dziwił się Tytan.

- Po pierwsze dlatego, że na tym etapie Lok nie wytrzymałby mojego treningu. Musi najpierw zakończyć fazę kanapowego lenia, dopiero potem się za niego wezmę.

- A po drugie? – Cherit założył łapki na piersi, nieco zawiedziony odpowiedzią.

- Po drugie… - wymruczał Vale, stukając w klawisze – jestem… trochę… zajęty… - cedził, przebierając palcami po klawiaturze. - _Merda_! – zaklął z rozpędu po włosku.

Tytan aż się wstrząsnął – chociaż nie znał zbyt dobrze języka, znaczenie tego wykrzyknienia było aż nazbyt oczywiste. Tym bardziej zaskakiwało w ustach opanowanego, rozważnego w słowach człowieka.

Dante pojął swoją gafę i odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

- Przepraszam – mruknął. – Potrzebuję jednej informacji – tłumaczył, czując na sobie karcące spojrzenie Tytana - a ta głupia maszyna ciągle… - uderzył w jakiś klawisz i z frustracją wpatrzył się w komunikat o błędzie na tle dokumentu.

- Może powinieneś zapytać Guggenheima? – zasugerował Cherit, wspaniałomyślnie wybaczając przyjacielowi ten wybuch.

Propozycja była warta rozważenia.

- Tak zrobię – zgodził się Vale i miał się podnieść, żeby skorzystać z większego ekranu LCD wiszącego na ścianie, ale ten nagle rozbłysnął i wyświetlił szeroką, prostolinijną twarz naczelnika Fundacji.

- Telepatia! – ucieszył się Cherit. – Dante właśnie miał do ciebie dzwonić, a tu proszę! Jednak jesteście trochę podobni do Tytanów, skoro potraficie się porozumiewać na odległość w swoich głowach!

Uśmiech zaigrał na wargach Guggenheima, gdy Szwajcar usłyszał ten wniosek.

- _O wilku mowa, a wilk tu! – _skwitował. – _Chyba wpadliśmy na ten sam pomysł jednocześnie._ _Nie wiem, czy uznać to za przejaw własnej intuicji, czy twojego profesjonalizmu, Dante, pozwalającego ci wyczuć misję na kilometr! W końcu z jakiegoś powodu od paru lat jesteś naszym przodownikiem!_

_- _Chyba jednak na darmo – rzucił cierpko Vale – skoro po tylu latach wytężonej pracy dla Huntika nadal traktuje się mnie jak zwykłego żółtodzioba.

_- Co masz na myśli? – _zdziwił się Szwajcar.

- To – odwrócił holotom w kierunku Guggenheima i przysunął go do ekranu, pokazując przyjacielowi blokadę strony. Szwajcar zmrużył oczy, próbując odczytać niewielkie litery. Dante wcisnął przycisk, sprawiając, że odezwał się chłodny żeński głos, mówiąc:

- _Brak dostępu do sekcji: Zhalia Moon: obecne miejsce pobytu. Numer ID o zbyt niskim priorytecie._

Szwajcar uniósł brwi.

- I cóż w tym niezwykłego? – zdziwił się. – Chyba nie oczekujesz, że będziemy dawać naszym agentom, nawet najlepszym, prawo do naruszania prywatności ich kolegów?

- Oczekuję tylko, że będę miał możliwość skontaktowania się z osobą, która ostatnio dołączyła do mojej grupy – odparł nieco zbyt ostro.

Nawet jeśli Guggenheim był zaskoczony jego reakcją, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnął się tylko ukradkiem.

- Cóż, sądziłem, że już o to zadbałeś na własną rękę – mruknął z dziwnym rozbawieniem, które towarzyszyło mu zawsze, kiedy rozmawiali o Zhalii. – Masz jej numer telefonu.

Vale odruchowo zerknął na leżący na oparciu fotela telefon.

- Nie odbiera od paru dni – odparł zniecierpliwiony.

To prawda. Komórka milczała uparcie. A jeśli już się odzywała, to nie głosem, którego Vale oczekiwał. Jego telefony i wiadomości pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Zhalia nie zdobyła się nawet na zdawkowego SMS-a, chociaż na krótką, uspokajającą informację, że żyje, nawet jeśli nie ma się zbyt dobrze.

Początkowo składał tę ignorancję na karb zmęczenia i zniechęcenia; po ostatnich perypetiach kobieta miała prawo nie tryskać optymizmem, zwłaszcza że cała droga powrotna z Wiednia upłynęła w dosyć napiętej atmosferze. Sophie obraziła się na nią śmiertelnie, urażona wulgarnym traktowaniem, Lok natomiast schodził jej z drogi, jakby była co najmniej czarnym kotem. Zhalia, widocznie wyczerpawszy zasób słownictwa swoim dosadnym wystąpieniem po powrocie z pawilonu, zasznurowała usta i odwróciła się do reszty plecami, wyczuwając ich nieprzyjazne nastawienie. A może po prostu ukrywając posiniaczoną twarz?

Rozstali się dosyć chłodno, głównie za sprawą samej agentki Moon, która po prostu zwinęła swoje manatki i złapawszy pierwszą lepszą taksówkę, oddaliła się z prędkością światła, nie rzuciwszy nawet ostentacyjnego „Na razie". Dante nie wiedział, czy chciała tym okazać swoje lekceważenie i pogardę, czy po prostu pragnęła zniknąć im z oczu najszybciej, jak się dało. Nie zdążył nawet wydusić słowa, a auto znikało już na końcu ulicy, unosząc Zhalię nie wiadomo gdzie.

Po trzech dniach braku jakichkolwiek wieści stwierdził jednak, że tak dalej być nie może. Trzy doby bez znaku życia powinny zaniepokoić nawet w przypadku, gdy wszystko powinno się układać normalnie, a Dante przecież wiedział już, że Zhalii coś się okropnie pogmatwało. I wcale nie miał ochoty tylko zastanawiać się, czy już sobie z tym poradziła, czy problem ją przerósł, sprawiając, że teraz nie chciała – nie była w stanie?! – odebrać komórki. Musiał wiedzieć na pewno, czy wszystko w porządku. Ale jak, nie wiedząc, jak skontaktować się z nią poza drogą telefoniczną?

Potrzebował jedynie adresu, pod którym mógł ją znaleźć; każdy agent musiał co jakiś czas aktualizować tego typu dane, żeby w nagłej potrzebie łatwiej było go zlokalizować. Miał nadzieję, że jako czołowemu działaczowi uda mu się je odblokować. Niestety, przeliczył się i nie miał zamiaru ukrywać, że go to ubodło. Nie oczekiwał od Huntika specjalnych względów, rozkładania czerwonego dywanu, kiedy przechodził, uwielbienia, usługiwania mu. W końcu niczym sobie na to nie zasłużył – zawdzięczał Fundacji równie wiele, co ona jemu, więc byli kwita. Ale teraz był gotów wykłócać się o ten jeden przywilej, nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać, że musiałby zagrać rozpieszczoną supergwiazdę, która nie podejmie się ryzyka bez stosownego wynagrodzenia. Cóż, pewne sprawy wymagają poświęceń.

Na szczęście teraz nie było takiej potrzeby.

- O – zdziwił się Szwajcar. – To problem. Prawdę mówiąc, liczyłem, że ją też namówię. To naprawdę poważna misja. Przydałoby wam się wsparcie.

Zawahał się chwilę.

- Myślę, że w tym szczególnym przypadku… - zaczął i urwał, szukając czegoś na biurku. Po chwili holotom Dantego piknął cicho. Zniknął komunikat o błędzie, wyświetlając profil Zhalii z odblokowanym adresem.

- Czy to wystarczy? – zapytał Szwajcar.

Vale przeczytał informację i kiwnął głową. Wiedział, gdzie szukać tego hotelu.

- W zupełności – odparł, usatysfakcjonowany, odchylając się na oparcie fotela i rozkładając się na nim w nonszalanckiej pozie. – Tak więc… co to za misja? – zapytał ostentacyjnie, kładąc nogi na stolik.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 10:30**

**Pokój 49 w Al Ponte Antico Hotel**

**Wenecja, Włochy**

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak.

I tak paręset tysięcy razy w ciągu ostatnich czterech dni.

Zdziwieni, że wiem?

Nie miałam ostatnio zbyt wiele do roboty oprócz wsłuchiwania się w tykanie zegara.

Albo raczej: doskonale sobie wmówiłam, że nie mam, skoro mogę po prostu zwinąć się w kłębek pod grubym kocem i nie wychodzić, dopóki mnie ktoś nie zmusi.

Zadbałam o to, żeby mieć trochę spokoju. Zdałam Klausowi raport z ostatnich kroków wobec Dantego, ubarwiając je nieco. Szalony naukowiec łyknął je bez podejrzeń, widocznie pewien, że po ostatnio udzielonej 'lekcji' nie ośmielę się go oszukać. Albo po prostu uznając, że ostatnio przesadził, i dając mi kredyt zaufania jako zadośćuczynienie. Tak czy tak, teraz jest przekonany, że Vale wprost skamle o moje względy, i nie przeszkadza mi, pewny, że wykorzystuję to w należyty sposób.

Niezupełnie mu nałgałam. Jest w tym ciut prawdy. W końcu Dante wydzwaniał co parę godzin przez trzy dni. Dopiero dzisiaj rano telefon zamilkł jak zaklęty. A może po prostu wyczerpała mu się bateria, nie wiem. Mam to w dupie. I tak odrzucałam połączenia i kasowałam SMS-y bez czytania.

Nie potrzebuję teraz jego pieprzonej troski. Nie jestem jedną z jego szlochających, żałosnych klientek, która będzie mu smarkać w rękaw i kleić się do niego tylko dlatego, że bawi się w psychologa, terapeutę, pracownika opieki społecznej i policjanta w jednym.

Nie jestem jakąś rozbitą emocjonalnie wariatką z kompleksem niższości. Czasami po prostu są takie dni, kiedy nie chce się nawet istnieć. Wystarczy je przeczekać i wszystko wróci do normy… prawda?

Przekręcam się na prawy bok; Gareon syczy, kiedy przygniatam mu ogon, i zerka na mnie z wyrzutem. Przygarniam go do siebie i ocieram policzkiem o jego guzkowaty bok. Wcześniej, kiedy cała żuchwa jeszcze mnie bolała, dotyk jego chłodnej skóry przynosił ulgę, ale teraz, kiedy opuchlizna zniknęła, a ból ustał, stwierdzam, że do przytulania bardziej przydałby mi się miękki, puchaty kot, a nie taka kłująca kośćmi jaszczurka. Chociaż prawdopodobnie piękny syjam zdechłby przy mnie z głodu. Jak miałabym pamiętać o karmieniu go, skoro sama od pewnego czasu zupełnie zarzuciłam posiłki? Gareon wygrywa tym, że nie potrzebuje jedzenia.

Nagle dzwoni telefon. Nie mój, ten w pokoju. Pieprzcie się. Musiałabym się podnieść, żeby go odebrać. Nie chce mi się. Mówiłam, że nie ma mnie dla nikogo. Nie potrzebuję sprzątaczki. Potrzebuję tylko cholernego świętego spokoju. I może butelki wina. O tak. Fajnie byłoby bardziej przejmować się kacem niż swoimi rozmyślaniami.

Sygnał ustaje, po czym rozbrzmiewa znowu. Próbuję go zignorować, wracając do liczenia upływających sekund. Nic to nie daje. Niechętnie unoszę się na łokciu i jednym szarpnięciem wyciągam kabel z kontaktu. Irytujące brzęczenie milknie. Znowu zwijam się w kłębek, zaciskając pięści i przyciskając je do czoła, żeby przestały drżeć.

Częściej dzwoni do mnie obsługa hotelowa z pytaniem o zmianę pościeli niż mój opiekun, który powinien choć trochę zainteresować się, czy nadal mam na twarzy jego 'pamiątkę', tymczasem wystarczyła mu informacja, że robię za termofor do łóżka jego wymarzonej zdobyczy. Ba, nawet trofeum wręcz zarzuca mnie telefonami, w przeciwieństwie do kogoś, kto zna mnie od dziecka i wydawałoby się, że powinien dbać o mnie bardziej niż o swoje potworne pupilki w rodzaju parzących ślimaków i rosiczek-ludojadów...

Co za farsa.

Co za tragifarsa.

Ale przecież nie będę z tego powodu płakać…

Kiedy spod powieki wymyka mi się pierwsza łza, rozlega się pukanie do drzwi.

Zaciskam zęby, mieląc w ustach przekleństwo. Znika marazm, a narasta złość. Cholera, czy człowiek naprawdę nie może być przez chwilę sam?! Zrywem rozwścieczonej pantery wyskakuję spod koca i rzucam się na drzwi, jednym pociągnięciem przekręcając klucz.

- Mówiłam – warczę, otwierając je gwałtownie – żebyście nikogo nie…

Zatyka mnie w połowie zdania; ręka bezwładnie zawisa na klamce, kolana się uginają. Wydaje mi się, że dlatego, że darowałam sobie śniadanie. A raczej, tak z dziesięć posiłków. Może dlatego mam też zwidy. Przecież niemożliwe, żeby na moim progu stał Dante Vale…

Niestety, zdaję sobie sprawę, że dotąd nie znałam nikogo o takim kolorze oczu. I że nigdy nie komponował się on z tak beznadziejnym prochowcem.

- Dzień dobry, Zhalio – Dante uśmiecha się niepewnie, patrząc na mnie z góry na dół.

Uświadamiam sobie, że jego wahanie jest uzasadnione. Moje przetłuszczone włosy przypominają sierść bezpańskiego kota dachowca, a zmęczona twarz bez makijażu musiała już przybrać barwę rzygowin. Nie jestem pewna, czy koszulka zasłania mi poszarzałe szorty. Ponadto nie mam stanika. I obawiam się, że to widać. Krzyżuję ręce na piersi, żeby to zatuszować.

- Co ty tu robisz? – pytam z taką godnością, na jaką pozwala mi świadomość własnej abnegacji.

- Nie odbierałaś moich telefonów – zauważa, przestając mnie taksować wzrokiem i skupiając się na mojej twarzy. – Postanowiłem sprawdzić, co z tobą.

- Nie o to pytam – rzucam trochę zbyt ostro, próbując ukryć fakt, że to szczere oświadczenie wzbudziło we mnie zażenowanie. - Kazałam tej idiotce z recepcji spławiać gości.

- Jestem Łowcą – przypomina, jakbym nie wiedziała. – Mam swoje sposoby.

- Użyłeś na niej Naiwności? – wypytuję, nie ruszając się z miejsca, wciąż z ręką na klamce. Mam ochotę zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem i odgrodzić go od siebie, żeby tylko nie zastanawiać się ze wstydem, co myśli, widząc mnie w tak opłakanym stanie. Zresztą, co mnie to właściwie obchodzi?! Tak naprawdę po prostu sram na jego towarzystwo. Niech lepiej spieprza stąd w trymiga.

- Cóż, to nie jest moja ulubiona metoda, ale skoro nie miałem innego wyjścia… - wzrusza ramionami, zaglądając mi ponad głową do środka. – Jeśli masz zamiar trzymać mnie na korytarzu, to szkoda, że nie wziąłem składanego stołka – rzuca aluzyjnie.

Chyba nie uda mi się go kulturalnie wyrzucić.

- Uch, no tak – reflektuję się i dorzucam niechętnie: – Właź.

Dante ochoczo korzysta z zaproszenia. Moje myśli tymczasem wpadają w prawdziwy amok; biegają od brudnych włosów do biustonosza, który teoretycznie powinien być na mojej klatce piersiowej, a w praktyce zmienił lokalizację na bliżej nieokreśloną. Gdzie ja go wpieprzyłam?! Muszę go szybko znaleźć, zgarnąć parę ciuchów i wymknąć się do łazienki, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku… Nie będę przyjmować pana Vale'a w negliżu. A przynajmniej nie w tak żałosnym. Dlaczego nie mógł wybrać momentu, kiedy akurat przeciągałam się lubieżnie w przezroczystej koszulce nocnej?! Hm, może dlatego, że takiej nie posiadam, a już z pewnością nie założyłabym jej, wiedząc, że noc spędzam samotnie… Tylko idiotka w takim przypadku męczyłaby się w koronkowym staniku, normalna kobieta odrzuciłaby go w diabły, mogąc zamienić go na mniej twarzowy, ale o wiele wygodniejszy bawełniany! Albo w ogóle darowałaby sobie jakiekolwiek krępujące uprzęże. Co, jak widać na moim przykładzie, nie zawsze popłaca.

Całe szczęście Dante rozgląda się po pokoju i nie przywiązuje ani trochę uwagi do moich cycków. Co z drugiej strony jest w pewien sposób wkurzające. Czyżby bardziej od moich kobiecych krągłości interesował go żyrandol?!

- Siadaj – niemal mu rozkazuję. Chociaż powinnam raczej posadzić go na łożu fakira za brak należytego uznania dla moich kształtów.

- Wolałbym nie – odwraca się do mnie i ruchem głowy wskazuje kanapę. Gareon, wycofawszy się w róg między poduszkami, łypie na niego nienawistnie. Wygiął grzbiet w łuk i syczy jak rozdrażniony kot. - Obawiam się, że jeśli się zbliżę, któryś z nas tego nie przeżyje.

- Jeśli będzie to Gareon, ty również długo nie zabawisz na tym świecie – ostrzegam go. – Gdybyś go skrzywdził, urwałabym ci łeb.

- Uniknijmy więc tego ryzyka – odpowiada zgrabnie. - Postoję.

Wywracam oczami. Wyglądałoby to efektowniej, gdyby nie były podkrążone, wyblakłe i gdybym wcześniej podkreśliła je uwodzicielskim makijażem. Kiwam na Gareona, żeby złaził z kanapy. Protestuje, wydając z siebie cichy, gniewny warkot. Żeby go zająć, nakazuję mu zanurkować pod meble i poszukać mojego stanika. To powinno go zająć, a jednocześnie wybawić mnie z kłopotu. Nie ma to jak upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

- Teraz możesz siadać bez obawy o swój tyłek – zauważam ostentacyjnie, kiedy malec znika pod komodą.

Dante kiwa głową i wygodnie rozkłada się na skórzanym obiciu.

- Mam dla ciebie propozycję – oznajmia rzeczowo. – Guggenheim wyznaczył mojej drużynie misję. Mamy znaleźć statek Argonautów. Pomyślałem, że może… może zechciałabyś nam towarzyszyć? – dodaje mniej formalnie. – Oczywiście jeśli nie chcesz, powiedz wprost – dodaje szybko. – Może… potrzebujesz jeszcze odpoczynku… czasu…

Wiem, o co próbuje mnie zapytać, chociaż nie ma odwagi, nie umie tego ubrać w delikatne, taktowne słowa, jak to mu się zwykle udaje. Od samego początku lawiruje wokół tematu siniaka. Jego pierwsze spojrzenie było skierowane na mój policzek. A jego wątpliwości są związane z moim samopoczuciem po tej całej sprawie. Nie jest pewien, czy już się pozbierałam.

Ja też nie jestem. Ale wiem, że za nic nie chcę, żeby miał mnie za mięczaka i histeryczkę.

- Nie – odpowiadam szybko. – Potrzebuję zająć czymś głowę, a ta misja nadaje się do tego idealnie.

Potakuje ruchem głowy, wciąż nie spuszczając ze mnie oka. Jego tęczówki zasnuwa dziwny cień. Chyba nie jest przekonany.

- Tylko… muszę się najpierw ogarnąć, spakować – kontynuuję, żeby nie dać mu czasu na protesty, pytania. - Hm… może dacie mi godzinę? – proponuję. – Powiedz mi tylko, gdzie się spotkamy, a do was dołączę.

- Zaczekam na ciebie – odpowiada spokojnie.

- Wynudzisz się - zastrzegam.

- Nie jestem człowiekiem, który nie potrafi sobie znaleźć zajęcia – rzuca uspokajająco.

- Nikt nie jest, dopóki ma przy sobie telefon z najnowszą wersją Węża – odpieram ironicznie.

Kącik jego ust drży, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

- Cieszę się, że znowu masz ochotę żartować – zauważa ciepło. – I że nie wyrzuciłaś mnie na zbity pysk. Sądziłem, że to właśnie zrobisz po trzech dniach milczenia. Że, bo ja wiem, nie chcesz mnie widzieć czy coś.

Zapominam języka w gębie. Nie znoszę tego uczucia.

- Ja… - wyduszam, patrząc na swoje dłonie. – Przesadziłam. Nie chciało mi się z nikim gadać. Miałam potworną chandrę. Ale nie powinnam cię tak olewać. Tyle razy próbowałeś się ze mną skontaktować, mogłam chociaż napisać.

- Po prostu następnym razem – zaczyna łagodnie – nie trzymaj mnie tyle czasu w niepewności. Pamiętaj, że jeśli nagle przestaniesz się odzywać, nie zawaham się przed ponownymi odwiedzinami – ostrzega mnie żartobliwie, po czym dodaje poważniej: – Chociaż mam nadzieję, ze już nie będzie powodów do niepokoju… że już się ułożyło.

Odwracam głowę w bok. Nie wiem, czy można tak powiedzieć. Siniak zniknął, to fakt. A jeśli będę słuchać Klausa, nie będzie kolejnych.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku – odpowiadam dziarsko. – Już po dołku. Jestem gotowa na nowe wyzwania! – energicznie zbieram swoje ciuchy, wybierając te, które jeszcze nadają się do użytku. Z zadowoleniem przyjmuję fakt, że niewidzialny Gareon przemknął się do łazienki, przemycając tam cichaczem mój stanik. Ufff. - Wracam za pięć minut.

Względnie dwadzieścia.

**Tego samego dnia, 13:12**

**Wyspa Velos, Grecja**

Zhalia z zadowoleniem przysiadła na ławce, zakładając nogę na nogę.

- Proszę, jakie mieliśmy ekspresowe tempo – stwierdziła, wystawiając twarz do słońca. – Prędkość światła normalnie.

Dante nie mógł tego powiedzieć tego o jej przygotowaniach do misji. Czekał dokładnie czterdzieści pięć minut, zanim załatwiła wszystkie swoje sprawy, ale nie miał o to pretensji. Zbyt dobrze znał kobiety, żeby wierzyć w zapewnienia, że 'za chwilę będą z powrotem'. Poza tym był gotów dać Zhalii tyle czasu, ile potrzebowała, żeby znowu poczuć się tą samą przebojową, pewną siebie kobietą, której twarz ukazywała światu na co dzień.

Mówiąc szczerze, kiedy otworzyła mu drzwi, przestraszył się. Nie wyglądała ani trochę lepiej niż parę dni wcześniej. Wręcz przeciwnie, była dwa razy bardziej przygaszona, zaniedbana, nijaka. Jak nie Zhalia. Taka ignorancja po prostu mu do niej nie pasowała. Wiedział, że musiała mieć jakiś poważny powód, żeby się tak zapuścić, i martwiło go, że tyle czasu męczyła się w samotności. Dobrze, że przyszedł. Nawet jeśli nie pomógł jej pogodzić się z problemem, przynajmniej zmobilizował ją do jakiejś aktywności.

Zresztą… sam czerpał z tego pewne korzyści. Z przyjemnością wsłuchiwał się w szum prysznica, wyobrażając sobie kłęby pary unoszące się w kabinie, osiadające na szybie, osłaniające Zhalię od zbyt nachalnych spojrzeń kogokolwiek, kto znalazłby sposób, żeby pokonać barierę zamka w drzwiach (to dałoby się załatwić Wślizgaczem)… albo strumyki chłodnej wody ześlizgujące się po jej ciele, między piersiami, które bez stanika, pod luźną koszulką, wydawały się jakby bardziej spiczaste niż krągłe, ale wciąż nęcące, żeby zamknąć je w dłoniach…

Wiedział, że powinien się bardziej skupić na tym, żeby poprawić jej humor, niż na podobnych rozmyślaniach, ale to nie była jego wina, że otworzyła mu w tak nieformalnej stylizacji. Jego męski mózg wychwycił wtedy najbardziej intrygującą samca informację. Teraz musiała się liczyć z faktem, że będzie mu się zdarzało zupełnie bezczelnie gapić jej się w dekolt. Hm, chociaż… właściwie dotąd go na tym nie przyłapała…

Równie miło słuchało mu się stłumionego szumu suszarki, chociaż nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby Zhalia ułożyła sobie włosy w jego obecności. Wtedy mógłby obserwować jej pasma wijące się wokół głowy i szyi, z każdym oddechem wdychać zapach jej szamponu. Uwielbiał woń kobiecych włosów. Chciałby wiedzieć, jak pachną włosy Zhalii, jakie są w dotyku, jak wyglądają, zanim je okiełzna. Ta ciekawość wyparła z jego umysłu kuszące wyobrażenie jej nagiego ciała, otulonego jedynie mydlaną pianą. Może to i lepiej. Już i tak głupio się czuł ze świadomością, że zachowuje się jak napalony piętnastolatek.

_Wypościłeś się, chłopie, to teraz się nie dziw_, stwierdził pobłażliwie. _Cholerny z ciebie ostatnimi czasy asceta._

W karceniu samego siebie najgorsze było to, że wymówki były do bólu słuszne.

Kiedy otworzyły się drzwi łazienki i wyszła z nich Zhalia, zostawiając za sobą ciepłe, zaparowane, przesycone zapachami płynów, żeli i mydeł wnętrze i niosąc ze sobą ich ulotne aromaty, Dante poczuł, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się bez udziału jego woli; nie mógłby ich powstrzymać, choćby chciał. Gdyby nie był dżentelmenem, zagwizdałby z uznaniem. Wodził za nią wzrokiem przez cały czas, gdy się pakowała, i nie mógł przestać również wtedy, kiedy już znaleźli się na lotnisku razem z dwójką młodych Łowców i Cheritem. Podczas lotu na Velos nie udało mu się jej należycie pochwalić, bo cała piątka wspólnie ustalała plan działania, ale teraz, kiedy już byli sami i wykonali swoją część zadania, miał doskonałą okazję. Zwłaszcza że w blasku greckiego słońca prezentowała się nad wyraz korzystnie.

- Teraz już nie zastanawiam się, czy nie pomyliłem pokoi – rzucił, nonszalancko opierając nogę o ławkę i pochylając się do kobiety. – Agentka Moon w pełnej krasie! Co zrobiłaś z tamtą ponuraczką, która się pod ciebie podszywała? Utopiłaś ją pod prysznicem?

- Nie, ale zaraz utopię ciebie, jeśli nie przestaniesz się ze mnie nabijać – obiecała, rzucając mu orzechowe spojrzenie. Z wyrazu jej twarzy odczytał jednak, że jego żartobliwe komplementy trafiły na podatny grunt. – W sedesie – dorzuciła dla lepszego efektu. Po chwili rozejrzała się i zreflektowała: - Hm, chociaż tutaj to ciężko znaleźć toaletę… Zatem popływasz sobie w Stavropolous, kiedy już tam dotrzemy. Tak chciałeś znaleźć dziennik Jazona, więc tylko ci w tym pomogę.

- Nie żartuję – zapewnił ją gorąco. – Wyglądasz świetnie.

- A ty bardzo przekonująco kłamiesz – uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale wyglądała na mile połechtaną. Jej oczy rozbłysły; chociaż równie dobrze mogła to być zasługa jakichś kobiecych sztuczek. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zmiana jej wizerunku nie zaszła za sprawą czarodziejskiej różdżki, tylko wypracowanego makijażu. Wprawdzie wolał ją w nieco lżejszej stylizacji, ale uznał, że jeśli nałożenie warstwy pudru ma poprawić jej samopoczucie, to nie ma nic przeciwko. Najważniejsze, żeby ona się dobrze czuła.

- To przykre, że masz takie kiepskie zdanie o mężczyznach – zauważył. – Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że umiemy tylko kręcić?

- Mam swoje powody – odparła znacząco, nie patrząc mu w oczy i spoglądając w dal, na czyste, błękitne niebo i głęboki szafir morza. Wiedział jednak, o czym mówi. W końcu nadal zakrywała grubszą warstwą podkładu to miejsce, gdzie niedawno czerwienił się ślad uderzenia. Jakby się bała, że nadal go widać. Nie było. Sprawdził, kiedy tylko ujrzał ją na progu pokoju. Musiał. Przez tyle dni obawiał się, że kiedy w końcu ją odnajdzie, przybędzie nowych obrażeń.

- Mam nadzieję, że to była jednorazowa sytuacja – powiedział poważnie. – Jeśli to się kiedykolwiek powtórzy…

- Nie powtórzy się – przerwała mu sucho. – Nie dopuszczę do tego.

Tym zamknęła mu usta. Powiedziała to tak, jakby sugerowała mu, że poradzi sobie sama i nie jest jej do niczego potrzebny. Jakby wymierzyła mu cios w odwecie za przewiny kogoś, z kim łączyła go tylko płeć. Jakby sądziła, że tylko dlatego, że również zasila go testosteron, pochwalał wszystkie czyny, do których ten hormon popychał innych przedstawicieli rodzaju męskiego. Szybko jednak westchnęła i spuściła z tonu.

- Nie przejmuj się – rzuciła przesadnie lekkim głosem. – Już naprawdę po wszystkim.

- Przeze mnie? – zapytał, wyrzucając z siebie wątpliwość, która dręczyła go od paru dni. – Przez nasze spotkanie?

Wyrzuty sumienia nie dałyby mu spokoju, gdyby Zhalia, chociażby niejasno, przyznała, że tak. Że przyczynił się do jej cierpienia. Nie tego dla niej chciał. Zbyt bardzo cenił sobie tę dziewczynę, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób ją narażać. Nawet niechcący.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu wybuchła śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. To nie był radosny śmiech. Raczej coś w rodzaju cynicznego rechotu.

- Daj spokój – ucięła. – Jesteśmy dorośli. Nikt normalny nie robi takiej hecy o spotkanie przy kawie.

Dante spochmurniał. Mimo tego, że uspokoił się, wiedząc, że to nie on był powodem Zhaliowych kłopotów, ubodło go, że potraktowała ich randkę tak lekceważąco. Czego więcej oczekiwała od mężczyzny, żeby spojrzeć na niego pod kątem matrymonialnym? Nigdy nie ośmielił się pomyśleć, że jest jedną z tych, którym imponuje bycie kipiącym agresją brutalem albo nadętym cwaniakiem, uważającym, że wszystkie kobiety są jego. Ale może faktycznie tak było. Widocznie nie był w jej typie i wszystkie jej zagrania to była tylko zabawa znudzonej dziewczynki. W końcu kiedyś nazwała go frajerem. Musiał bardzo odstawać od jej ideałów.

A może był to tylko wygodny sposób, żeby odreagować frustrację, jaką wzbudzał w niej związek? Może próbowała z kimś zagrać tak, jak ktoś inny pogrywał z nią? Bezsensowna metoda radzenia sobie z problemami, ale niektórym pomagała nie oszaleć. Nieważne, jak było. Ważne, że zabolało, ugodziło w jego dumę. To po to starał się być wobec niej w porządku, żeby ona zbywała to śmiechem? Żeby traktowała go jak swojego kozła ofiarnego?

Wyprostował się. Miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść. Choćby na chwilę. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuł złość. Na siebie. Na nią też. Tak trochę. Chociaż źle się z tym czuł, bo właściwie powinien jej współczuć. Miała prawo do pewnego skrzywienia na punkcie facetów. Tylko dlaczego stawiała wszystkich w jednym rzędzie?

- Ale cieszę się – zaczęła nagle łagodniejszym tonem, unosząc na niego wzrok – bo teraz będziesz mógł mnie podrywać bez wyrzutów sumienia…

Zaskoczyła go. Gniew wyparował momentalnie, jakby go nigdy nie było, zastąpiony osłupieniem, niedowierzaniem. Dante nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czy to była tylko luźna uwaga? Czy powinien ją jakoś skomentować? A może mu coś sugerowała?

- A skąd pomysł, że miałbym na to ochotę? – rzucił w końcu, zbierając się w sobie i próbując brzmieć równie nonszalancko, co ona.

- Nie wiem – uśmiechnęła się leciutko. – Może po prostu pospolita agentka za dużo sobie wyobraża. Taki syndrom nastoletniej fanki w obliczu supergwiazdy.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś była moją fanką – odparł, walcząc usilnie z mieszaniną radości, podniecenia i zdziwienia, które go ogarnęły ku własnej irytacji. – Przynajmniej do tej pory nie dałaś mi tego odczuć.

- Cóż… - opuściła nogę, złączyła obie, pochyliła się w jego stronę. – Masz rację, nie jestem. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie wybierasz obiektów zainteresowania tylko spośród członkiń swojego fanklubu?

W jej prostym, szczerym tonie, w łagodnym pochyleniu głowy, w lekkim uśmiechu było coś tak ujmującego, że zupełnie przełamała jego opór. Nie mógł już mieć jej za złe kąśliwych uwag i wyniosłych póz, po prostu nie mógł.

- Wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedział uśmiechem. – Unikam ich jak ognia. Co zresztą widać… - ruchem głowy wskazał na zbliżającą się Sophie. – Zauważ, że to ciebie wybrałem jako swoje wsparcie - podkreślił.

- Jak mam to rozumieć? – zapytała, przewiercając go swoim uważnym, piwnym spojrzeniem.

Jak miała to rozumieć?

A jak on miał jej to wytłumaczyć, skoro sam nie był pewien?

Pojawienie się dzieciaków wybawiło go od kłopotliwej odpowiedzi.

- Kilkanaście mil od brzegu jest rzeka – oznajmiła Sophie, wyprzedzając Loka.

- Tak, nazywa się… Stavripop-coś-tam-coś-tam – chłopak wyraźnie pospieszył się z odpowiedzią, chcąc ją przekazać jak najszybciej – ale niedokładnie.

- Rybacy nazywają ją Stavropolous – poprawiła go Sophie.

- A, prawda… Stavripuplos… - próbował powtórzyć, z miernym skutkiem.

- Tyle to już sami się dowiedzieliśmy – odparła Zhalia.

- To może być tylko lokalna legenda, ale jest szansa, że Argonauci zatapiali tam swoje statki, żeby nikt inny z nich nie korzystał – dołączył się Dante, zadowolony, że rozmowa zeszła na tematy, w których czuł się pewniej. – W takim razie… sprawdźmy to.

**Tego samego dnia, 14:01**

**Rzeka Stavropolous**

**Velos, Grecja**

Dobrze, że przystałam na propozycję Dantego i wybrałam się do Grecji. Wprawdzie nie mam za dużo czasu na spacery po plaży i popijanie drinków w nadmorskich barach, ale za to przejażdżka motorówką i nurkowanie wchodzi w pakiet misji. Nie mogę narzekać. Jest całkiem fajnie. I muszę przyznać, że to jednak o wiele lepsze od zamieniania się w nietykalny kłębuszek nieszczęścia. Jeszcze by się Klaus dowiedział, że się aż tak przejęłam! Ha, niedoczekanie! Za karę niech się dowie, że świetnie się bawię. Co oczywiście nie wyklucza jednoczesnego wykonywania mojego zadania.

Mam bardzo przyjemne wrażenie, że zupełnie przypadkiem udało mi się owinąć sobie Dantego wokół palca. Ciągle łapię na sobie jego spojrzenia wiernego spaniela. Aż dziwne, że ogonem nie macha. Wystarczyło tylko trochę olać sprawę i potraktować go jak wkurzającego petenta… Widocznie lubi, jak się nim trochę pomiata. Taka miła odmiana po tym, jak wszyscy się przed nim płaszczą.

Teraz jednak znowu nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, skupiony na zadaniu.

- Wgrałem na holotom dostępne dane – informuje nas, pokazując odpowiedni plan.

- Najlepiej chyba postawić na to miejsce – pokazuję zakole rzeki, gdzie akurat zmieściłby się jakiś porządny dwumasztowiec. – Gdyby był gdzie indziej, zauważylibyśmy go do tej pory. Holotomie, nanieś tutaj model statku.

- Pasuje idealnie! – zauważa Lok, kiedy makieta wyświetla się we wskazanym miejscu. Wygląda na to, że powinnam zająć się szkutnictwem…

- Zanurkujemy i wpłyniemy od tej strony – instruuje nas Dante, wodząc palcem po miniaturze. – Nawet jeśli włazy są chronione magią, musimy być czujni.

- A co jeśli wpadniemy w kłopoty? – uprzedza fakty Lok. – Możemy przywoływać Tytanów pod wodą?

- Oczywiście! – odpowiada Cherit, niezawodna kopalnia wiedzy o swoich ziomkach. – Tylko najlepiej ciężkich, jak Wolny Strzelec lub Kilthane! Będą mogli swobodnie chodzić po dnie.

Dante zamyka holotom, widocznie uznając, że wszystko ustalone.

- Cherit, miej oko na nieproszonych gości – poleca Tytanowi. – Cała reszta, przebierać się.

- Już się robi! Zawsze chciałem nauczyć się nurkować! – wpada w entuzjazm Lok.

- Zaraz, zaraz… - Sophie unosi palec. – Przebierać się? Może najpierw się gdzieś ulotnicie, panowie?

- Hm? – dziwi się Lok, jak zawsze niedomyślny. – Co masz na myśli?

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że będę się przy was rozbierać! – obrusza się dziewczyna.

- Phi – prycham, wyjątkowo popierając Loka. – Ja nie mam nic do ukrycia.

- To akurat prawda – dorzuca z rozbawieniem Dante.

To chyba oznacza, że w hotelowym pokoju jednak zauważył moje braki w garderobie… ale czy to ważne? Nie mógł odezwać się bardziej dwuznacznie! Na ten komentarz Sophie opada szczęka. Vale peszy się, chyba łapiąc, jak mógł zostać zrozumiany.

- To znaczy… żadna z was nie ma – poprawia się szybko, żeby ratować sytuację, ale tylko mocniej się pogrąża.

- To prawda, Sophie – wspiera go gorąco Lok. – Możesz przebrać się tutaj… - dorzuca z nadzieją.

- Lok, ty świntuchu! – warczy Casterwillówna, gwałtownie ściągając z nogi trampek i ciskając nim w Lamberta. – Wynocha, ale już!

- Auuu! – wyje chłopak, trafiony gumową podeszwą prosto w kark. – No ale za co?! Chciałem być miły!

Sophie nie uznaje tego za okoliczność łagodzącą. Nie zaprzestaje zmasowanego ataku, dopóki nie wygania chłopaka na kamienisty brzeg. Cherit zmywa się razem z nim jak niepyszny. Casterwillówna rzuca za Lokiem jego kombinezonem i dopiero wtedy opuszcza ręce wzdłuż ciała, dysząc ze złości.

- Dobra, dobra, ja zejdę z własnej woli – skrępowany Dante, sprawca całego zamieszania, obronnym gestem unosi obie ręce. Podnosi swój skafander i zeskakuje do wody.

- Hej, to nie fair! – wrzeszczę za nim, przechylając się przez barierkę. – Nie zostawiajcie mnie samej z tą histeryczką! Jeszcze wrzuci mnie do rzeki czy coś!

Sophie w mgnieniu oka odnajduje kolejny pocisk. Uchylam się czym prędzej, zanim obrywam nim prosto w łeb. Dante obserwuje wpadający do wody pasek z metalową klamrą, potem unosi wzrok na mnie. I wydaje mi się, że również nie ma ochoty odchodzić.

Opłacało się jednak puścić cycki luzem.

**Ten sam dzień, 14:27**

**Rzeka Stavropolous**

**Velos, Grecja**

Dante przebił głowę powierzchnię wody i zaczerpnął ogromny haust powietrza. Dysząc, poprawił rękę Loka naokoło swojej szyi i pociągnął go na brzeg. Chłopak był niepokojąco ciężki i bezwładny, jak balon napełniony wodą. Serce Vale'a tłukło się niespokojnie w piersi. Jak mógł nie zorientować się w porę, że chłopak się zgubił?! Dlaczego nie zauważył tego wcześniej?! Nieważne, że zdołał go znaleźć, zanim zupełnie zabrakło mu tlenu, wcisnąć mu swój ustnik i wyciągnąć go na powierzchnię; jeśli spóźnił się choćby o sekundę i Lambertowi coś się stanie…

Szybko ściągnął chłopakowi ochronne okulary i przyłożył głowę do jego piersi. Serce biło nieco przytłumionym, ale równym rytmem. Vale uspokoił się nieco; wyprostował się i odczekał chwilę, zsuwając na czoło uciskające mu skronie gogle. Nagle Lok drgnął i zakrztusił się, wypluwając z siebie małą kałużę.

- O jeju… - pisnął Cherit, ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawiając się nad głową Dantego i z przerażeniem przyglądając się młodemu przyjacielowi.

Na szczęście Lok szybko odzyskał przytomność; blady, wyrzucał z siebie połkniętą wodę, mrugając i plując. Dante podtrzymał go łagodnie, pomagając mu unieść głowę.

- Co się stało?! - Sophie, ślizgając się na kamieniach, wbiegła na ląd; za nią wynurzyła się Zhalia.

- Zostałem z tyłu – tłumaczył wciąż blady chłopak, pokasłując i chrypiąc przez podrażnione gardło. – Sufit zaczął się walić… Nie wiedziałem, co robić… spanikowałem…

Dante położył mu rękę na ramieniu krzepiącym gestem.

- Nie martw się – uspokoił go wyrozumiale. – Po prostu to nie jest twój żywioł, to wszystko.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby on w ogóle miał swój żywioł – stwierdziła kąśliwie Zhalia, stając za plecami Sophie. – Powinien znać swoje granice… dla własnego dobra.

- Skoro mówimy o granicach, czy twoja złośliwość ma jakieś? – odcięła się dziewczyna, dla odmiany broniąc kolegi jak lwica.

- Powrót pod wodę jest zbyt niebezpieczny – Dante przerwał kłótnię, zanim ta przybrała na sile. – Statek się rozpada. Spróbujemy czegoś innego jutro.

- Jaki jest plan? – dociekała Zhalia, najmniej przejęta przygodą Loka i przez to najłatwiej powracająca do bieżącej misji.

- Jeśli nie możemy zejść pod powierzchnię, przyciągniemy statek do nas – poinformował ich Dante, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. – Ale, jak powiedziałem: jutro.

Zhalia westchnęła z ulgą.

- Świetnie – stwierdziła, odpinając nieco swój kombinezon. – Już się w tym duszę.

Dało się zauważyć. Jej skafander ciasno opinał się na biodrach i w klatce piersiowej. Wyglądał jak druga skóra… tylko o wiele bardziej podkreślająca wszystkie strategiczne punkty. Dante usilnie starał się nie patrzeć na uwydatniony obcisłością stroju trójkąt u zbiegu jej ud.

- W takim razie idźcie się przebrać – poradził, starając się brzmieć normalnie. – Jeśli zacznie wiać, to się poprzeziębiacie. Zostaniemy tutaj, damy wam trochę czasu.

- No tak – zgodziła się kobieta, wstrząsając mokrymi włosami. – Lokowi wystarczy na dziś atrakcji.

Dante również nie był pewien, czy wytrzyma dodatkowe.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 14:39**

**Rzeka Stavropolous**

**Velos, Grecja**

Sophie jest wyjątkowo milcząca, kiedy próbujemy wyswobodzić się ze skafandrów. Nie mogę złożyć tego na karb ustnika od butli tlenowej, bo już dawno się go pozbyła. Zerkam na nią ukradkiem, zaciekawiona tą niezwykłą zmianą. Dziewczyna co chwila popatruje ponad rufą na brzeg, obserwując go ze ściągniętymi brwiami.

- No proszę, proszę – naśmiewam się z niej. – Najpierw się tak bronisz, a teraz żałujesz, że nie został, żeby popatrzeć… Ależ z ciebie hipokrytka.

- I kto to mówi – prycha wyniośle dziewczyna, odsuwając zamek kombinezonu. – Osoba, która ukrywa coś przed wszystkimi.

- Przynajmniej nie zgrywam pruderyjnej cnotki – rzucam pobłażliwie, ściągając płetwy.

- Bo nikt by ci nie uwierzył – odcina się, pozbywając się rękawic i zsuwając skafander przez głowę. – Takich ubrań i makijażu nie powstydziłaby się byle… byle…

- Byle babka na poziomie – dokańczam za nią – a nie piętnastoletni rudzielec o figurze szparaga. Naprawdę, skarbie – zaczynam słodko – sądzisz, że nawet gdyby Dante zobaczył cię tak, jak teraz – taksuję ją wzrokiem – to ujrzałby w tobie kobietę?

Sophie wynurza się ze swojego kombinezonu. Prostuje się niepewnie, mrugając ze zdziwieniem i pewnie zastanawiając się, co mam na myśli. Spuszcza głowę, obserwując swoje ciało, bezlitośnie obnażone, jedynie z dwiema małymi plamkami delikatnej, różowawej, obrębionej koronką bielizny. Jest szczupłe, wysokie, dziwnie wydłużone, jakby wystrzeliła w górę w bardzo krótkim czasie. Jak kanciaste, jeszcze nieopierzone pisklę. To nie jest ciało kobiety i każdy jego fragment krzyczy o tym osobną historię. Spod stanika o śmiesznie niewielkich miseczkach – co z tego, że z push-upem - wyraźnie widać żebra, nogi są długie, aż zbyt smukłe, trochę pokraczne w całej tej kościstej postaci. Ma bardzo wąską talię, sprawiającą wrażenie przeraźliwie kruchej i przechodzącą zaraz w tej samej szerokości miednicę. To jest ciało podlotka. Sophie musi to dostrzegać, jednak zaciska usta w wąską kreskę, gotowa walczyć.

- Ach tak? – rzuca wyniośle. – To jak twoim zdaniem wygląda PRAWDZIWA kobieta?

Uśmiecham się półgębkiem. Przyjmuję wyzwanie tym chętniej, że jestem pewna zwycięstwa.

- O tak – odpowiadam, szarpnięciem zdzierając z siebie skafander i zostając w samych czarnych figach i biustonoszu, z tryumfalnie opartymi na biodrach rękami.

Sophie zaciska pięści, obserwując mnie od stóp do głów. Zazdrośnie obserwuje łuk moich bioder, ledwo dopinający się stanik, wcięcie w pasie. Jej sylwetce brak tych wszystkich kuszących wypukłości, które tak pociągają mężczyzn. Nawet ona pojmuje różnicę i różowieje jeszcze mocniej.

- Teraz widzisz, kotku? – pytam tym samym słodkim tonem. – Daj sobie spokój i baw się z chłopcami w swoim wieku. Im na pewno wystarczysz.

- Piękne ciało to nie wszystko – mamrocze pod nosem, patrząc na mnie spode łba. – Zresztą… nie jest powiedziane, że nigdy nie będę takiego miała. Mój organizm wciąż się zmienia. Poza tym… jest jeszcze coś więcej…

- Nie łudź się – gaszę ją lekceważąco. – Naczytałaś się za dużo bajek. Tam księciu wystarczył pocałunek, potem brał z księżniczką ślub i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Ale w prawdziwym życiu nie ma książąt. Są tylko zwykli faceci o zwykłych potrzebach, które nijak się mają do uroczych opowiastek o wzniosłych uczuciach.

- Dante taki nie jest – broni się. – On… on nie patrzy tylko na to…

- Być może – zbywam machnięciem ręki – ale jednak te dodatki bardzo go rajcują…

Sophie zamiera, wytrzeszczając oczy, które nagle zaczynają niepokojąco błyszczeć. Mruga szybko, kiedy na jej rzęsach pojawiają się łzy wściekłości, bólu i upokorzenia. Pochyla się do porzuconych na pokładzie ubrań, próbując ukryć te zdradliwe słone strumyczki, które ciekną jej po brodzie.

- Ty nic o nim nie wiesz! – wybucha w końcu, szarpiąc się ze spódniczką. – Wydaje ci się, że go znasz, ale nie masz bladego pojęcia…! – narzuca na siebie bluzkę, ręce jej się trzęsą, kiedy próbuje ją zapiąć. - Może dotychczas nie miałaś styczności z nikim jego pokroju, ale to nie znaczy, że… że m-masz go mierzyć tą samą miarą, co innych! Nie masz prawa… - zatyka ją na chwilę, musi zaczerpnąć oddech.

Nabiera coraz płytsze, krótsze hausty powietrza, stojąc przede mną bezradnie, nie znajdując więcej argumentów. Przełyka łzy i dzielnie unosi głowę.

- On mnie w końcu zauważy – stwierdza z mocą, ocierając oczy pięściami. – Zauważy… Jeszcze się przekonasz! – rzuca butnie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – śmieję się lekceważąco.

Zobaczymy jutro, kto będzie górą.

**5 lipca 2009, godz. 10:15**

**Rzeka Stavropolous**

**Velos, Grecja**

- No dobrze, drużyno – Dante wstał po skończonym śniadaniu. – Czas wziąć się do roboty.

Cała czwórka kiwnęła głowami. Lok ochoczo poderwał się na nogi, gotów zatrzeć wczorajszą porażkę. Wyprzedziła go jedynie Sophie, która wystrzeliła w górę jak na sprężynach. Zhalia podniosła się miękko, bez pośpiechu.

- Każdy wie, co ma robić? – zapytał Vale. Znowu przytaknęli. - W takim razie my idziemy przebrać się na brzeg. Paniom zostawimy pokład – zarządził szarmancko.

- Idę z wami – zdecydowała nagle Zhalia, chwytając swój skafander. – Królewna niech korzysta z garderoby.

- Ależ nie ma takiej potrzeby – wcięła się niespodziewanie Casterwillówna. – Możecie zostać – poinformowała ich łaskawie. – Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Dante i Lok wymienili spojrzenia, zaskoczeni tą zmianą. Cherit również wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale tylko rozłożył łapki.

- Skoro tak – wzruszył ramionami Vale i bez zbędnego wahania zrzucił sweter wraz z koszulką.

Kątem oka zauważył, że obie dziewczyny obserwują go ukradkiem, co jednak nie znaczyło, że nieśmiało. Wręcz przeciwnie, ich spojrzenia były bardzo… natarczywe. Dante nie miał żadnych kompleksów, ale jednak poczuł się dziwnie pod tak czujną obserwacją. Pochwycił wzrok Zhalii, pytająco uniósł brwi. Kobieta tylko uśmiechnęła się, wodząc wzrokiem po jego torsie i zmysłowo oblizując wargi. Potem zrzuciła buty. Odwiązała z szyi bandanę. Dante zamarł z palcami na klamrze paska, kiedy bez skrępowania rozpięła dżinsy i wyśliznęła się z nich gładko. A kiedy ściągnęła bluzkę przez głowę…

Lokowi opadła szczęka. Stojąc na jednej nodze ze stopami zaplątanymi w nogawki dżinsów, zachwiał się, stracił równowagę i runął jak długi na pokład.

- O żesz ty – wyrwało się mu się przez ściśnięte gardło. Nawet rozkraczony na deskach jak żaba, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Zhalii.

Dante nie mógł mu się dziwić. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że ostatnio tak atrakcyjny obrazek widział jedynie na okładce czerwcowego magazynu dla panów. Choć nie był czytelnikiem takich pism, pamiętał wyraźnie, jak podczas zakupów na stoisku z gazetami mignęła mu posągowo piękna, zmysłowa brunetka, uwodzicielsko wyginająca się w satynowej pościeli. Wiedział, że na takie fotografie trzeba brać poprawkę – programy graficzne robiły swoje – dlatego nie poświęcił jej zbyt wiele uwagi. Teraz jednak nie było mowy o jakichkolwiek naciągnięciach, przekłamaniach. Stała przed nim kobieta z krwi i kości, którą w dodatku znał już od paru tygodni i mógł zaświadczyć, że nie jest tylko jakimś wydumanym bytem na potrzeby tysięcy napalonych facetów.

Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczałby, że gdziekolwiek istnieje kobieta, której tak blisko było do ideału bez korekty i upiększeń grafików. Zhalia była diabelnie atrakcyjna, zgrabna jak z żurnala, jak z sesji zdjęciowej do jakiegoś magazynu, i to nie na miarę świerszczyka, tylko raczej _high fashion_. Z modelkami erotycznych miesięczników łączyła ją tylko doskonała figura rodem z męskich fantazji. Kształtne ramiona harmonijnie przechodziły w apetyczne wzniesienie piersi, uwięzione w prostym, czarnym staniku. Płaski, umięśniony brzuch stanowił doskonałe preludium do łagodnego zaokrąglenia jej bioder, zwężających się w smukłe, gładkie uda i szczupłe łydki. A ta pupa… Trudno było jej nie zauważyć wcześniej, kiedy otulały ją dopasowane dżinsy czy obcisły skafander, ale teraz, ledwo zakryta skąpymi figami, jawiła się jak aż nazbyt wymowna pokusa. Właśnie takie kobiety nie pozwalały mężczyznom spać. Nawet jeśli skazywały ich tylko na wzdychanie do siebie w bezsenne noce i ulotne sny bez spełnienia.

Udał, że patrzy gdzieś w bok, kiedy Zhalia zerknęła do tyłu przez ramię. Nie chciał, żeby odczytała jego minę, która akurat teraz musiała być aż nazbyt wymowna.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytała niewinnie.

- Ależ skąd! – zaprotestował żywo Lok, w końcu oswobodziwszy się ze spodni. – Wszystko jest jak najbardziej w porządku… - dodał, rumieniąc się coraz mocniej i mocniej, w miarę jak podnosił się na nogi i eksplorował wzrokiem coraz to nowe partie ciała kobiety.

Agentka Moon uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i wsunęła na nogi skafander. Potem wcisnęła w niego ręce. Wreszcie sięgnęła na plecy, próbując złapać suwak. Chwilę mocowała się z zamkiem, zdołała go podnieść tylko parę centymetrów w górę, wreszcie dała za wygraną.

- Pomożesz mi? – zapytała Dantego.

Vale skinął głową, ciesząc się, że jeszcze nie zdjął spodni. Kamuflaż mu nie zaszkodzi… tak na wszelki wypadek. A w przylegającym do newralgicznych punktów skafandrze jego opinia na temat roztaczającego się przed nim widoku mogłaby być… zbyt oczywista dla reszty widzów. Chwycił brelok przy zapięciu i przez chwilę walczył z pragnieniem, żeby szarpnąć go w dół. Powstrzymał się jednak i spokojnie dosunął go do samego końca.

- Dzięki – rzuciła, wyciągając włosy z kołnierza. Końcówki musnęły go po twarzy. Pachniały pomarańczami. Trochę cierpko, a trochę słodko. Ale nie miał pojęcia, która nuta przeważała.

Sophie chrząknęła znacząco. Dante zamrugał i spojrzał na nią.

- Też nie dam sobie rady sama – zauważyła sugestywnie.

Vale nie miał pojęcia, co się nagle stało, że członkowie jego drużyny przestali sobie radzić z kombinezonami, które wczoraj włożyli bez problemu. Ruszył, żeby pomóc dziewczynie, ale uprzedził go Lok. Jednym ruchem zasunął skafander Casterwillówny.

- Gotowe – oznajmił. – Czy on nie jest dla ciebie trochę za luźny, Sophie? Odstaje ci na plecach. I z przodu też.

Dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

- Ja chociaż się dopinam – wysyczała.

- A Zhalia ledwo – zauważył Lok. – Może się zamienicie? Na nią twój kombinezon będzie w sam raz.

- Nie, dziękuję – warknęła dziewczyna, odpychając go. – Mnie jest wygodnie.

Zhalia ledwo powstrzymywała uśmieszek rozbawienia. Żeby to ukryć, odwróciła się do Dantego. Rzuciła na niego okiem i przybrała surowszą minę.

- A ty to co, kowboju? – zapytała, opierając ręce na biodrach i przenosząc ciężar ciała na jedną nogę. – Wyskakuj z pantalonów – dodała rozkazująco.

Który mężczyzna by zaprotestował? Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o wyekwipowanie się na misję… Dante miał tylko nadzieję, że jego ciało nie zareaguje w sposób, który wyraźnie sugerowałby, jak bardzo podobało mu się wystąpienie Zhalii.

Bardzo.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 10:41**

**Rzeka Stavropolous**

**Velos, Grecja**

Rany, jakie to szczęście, że wzięłam się w garść i podjęłam się tej misji!

Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że będzie z tego taka radocha!

Wszystko idzie jak z płatka. Zataczam nad Dantem coraz węższe kręgi, jak sęp nad padliną. Nie mam potrzeby dłużej zbytnio się czaić. Przecież to oczywiste, że mu się podobam. Jeśli sądzi, że nie widzę, jak się na mnie gapi, to jest w błędzie. I kto miał rację? O co chodzi facetom? Sophie może sobie wierzyć w ich szlachetne intencje, ale ja wiem lepiej. Wystarczy tylko pokazać im kawałek nagiego ciała, a ma się ich w garści. Nawet takich superkryształowych herosów jak Dante.

Mój humor dodatkowo poprawia fakt, że bez problemu poradziliśmy sobie z wyciągnięciem statku na powierzchnię – oczywiście przy pomocy Tytanów, ale nie bądźmy zbyt drobiazgowi. Teraz okręt, choć nieco nadgryziony zębem czasu, pręży się przed nami dumnie, kołysząc się na łagodnych falach rzeki. Fajnie się na niego patrzy. I właściwie tyle by mi wystarczyło. Ale przecież dzielni skauci muszą koniecznie rozgryźć każdą tajemnicę. Obserwuję ich z jednej ze skał, susząc włosy w słońcu i lekkich podmuchach wiatru. Dosyć się dziś napływałam i namęczyłam. Jeśli oni nadal mają ochotę, niech sobie gmerają przy swoim stateczku. A chłopcy mają dodatkowo to do siebie, że lubią rozkładać zabawki na części.

- Możemy stwierdzić, że statek jest z właściwego okresu – stwierdza Dante - bo metalowe części są z brązu, jak te pręty – wskazuje na dwumetrowe, tępo zakończone tyczki, przytachane z pokładu.

- Brąz? – dziwi się Lok, jak zawsze zresztą. On zawsze się zachowuje, jakby dopiero przyleciał z Marsa.

- To wszystko, co mieli – tłumaczy Vale. – Wynalezienie żelaza i stali zajęło wiele setek lat.

- Więc wtedy wszystko było z brązu? – Lambert musi to sobie wszystko poukładać. – To był taki… plastik starożytności?

Uśmiecham się lekko. To akurat niezłe porównanie.

- Widzieliście? – Sophie podtyka im pod nos dziennik Eathona. – Wrak wygląda dokładnie tak, jak na szkicach, które pozostawili Grecy…

- Mimo tego, niektóre detale tego statku każą mi wątpić, że to Argo – Dante studzi jej entuzjazm.

- Na przykład jakie? – docieka Lok.

- Jest o wiele mniejszy niż ten, który opisywały dawne legendy, prawda? – domyśla się Sophie.

- Tak. Poza tym rozkład kabin jest zbyt prosty – dorzuca Dante, porównując szkice i nasze znalezisko. – Oczekiwałbym więcej po głównym okręcie Jazona. Myślę, że to statek z floty Argonautów, ale nie sam Argo…

Super, Dante. Zawsze musisz psuć całą radochę.

A nie, przepraszam. O wiele bardziej komplikuje wszystko ten świr DeFoe. No bo kto by się spodziewał, że ni stąd, ni zowąd wyskoczy pośród nas, otoczony swoimi gorylami i ich Tytanami?! Spadają nie wiadomo skąd, osaczając nas w wąwozie i odcinając drogę ucieczki. Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy Cherit przypadkiem nie miał robić za czujkę?! Dzięki, niezbyt się postarał.

- Jesteś mój, Dante Vale! – tryumfuje DeFoe. Niestety, wydaje mi się, że kto inny również ma na Dantego chrapkę. I może się pochwalić tyłeczkiem bardziej atrakcyjnym dla normalnego faceta niż pośladki DeFoe. – Jadowy Kieł!

Dante odpycha Loka i Sophie, którzy szybko odpełzają poza zasięg uroku. Sam odskakuje na bezpieczną odległość, jednak niepokojąco zbliża się do reszty napastników. Dostrzegając czyhających na niego Łamacza i Kreutalka, szybko bierze się w garść.

- Użycz nam swojej siły, Metagolemie! – woła, ściskając talizman. Ten tylko błyska słabo, urywanie, jak spadająca gwiazda. – O nie… zużyłem całą moc przy wyciąganiu statku… - orientuje się Dante, patrząc bezradnie na bezużyteczny amulet.

Wzdycham tylko teatralnie, zwinnie podnosząc się na nogi.

- Ja zawsze trzymam coś w zanadrzu na wszelki wypadek! – oznajmiam, przypominając reszcie o swojej obecności. – Kilthane!

Mroczny rycerz wyrasta tuż przed Dantem, osłaniając go od wrogów. Podziękujesz mi później.

- Schrońcie się na statku! – nakazuje Vale, sam jednak nie rusza się z miejsca. Cholera, znowu mu się włącza syndrom Kapitana Ameryki. Dopiero szarża Łamacza i Karłów zmusza go, żeby samemu zastosować się do własnej rady. Brawo. Wolelibyśmy wszyscy raczej nie oglądać jego flaków na wierzchu. Ostrzeliwani Ostrym Mrozem, wbiegamy we czworo na pokład okrętu.

- Posłuchajcie mnie – zaczyna Dante, kiedy już gromadzimy się w ciasnym kółku, cali i tylko lekko osmaleni. – Wiem, że to nie wygląda dobrze, ale mam plan.

- Tak? – rzucam ironicznie. – No popatrz. Czy częścią tego planu była porażka przy przywoływaniu Metagolema? – dopytuję przesłodko. Dante odchrząkuje z zakłopotaniem. - Jesteśmy zamknięci jak sardynki w puszce, a wokół nas Garnitury – rozkładam ręce. - Jak masz zamiar nas stąd wydostać?

- Zhalia ma rację – zgadza się ze mną Lok, zerkając przez szpary w deskach na zewnątrz. – Ten koleś może i jest totalnym głupkiem, ale nas otoczył…

- Zhalio, Lok, Sophie, pójdźcie na pokład zablokować główny właz – Dante ignoruje nasze uwagi, znowu wchodząc w rolę.

- A co z tobą? – niepokoi się Sophie. Mała obsesyjka wiecznie żywa.

- Dam sobie radę – zapewnia ją. – Po prostu mi zaufajcie.

- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że gdzieś już to słyszałam – zastanawiam się, przerysowanym gestem chwytając się za brodę. – Hm, pomyślmy… czyżby nie przed każdą misją, podczas której ludzie DeFoe traktują nas jak tarcze strzelnicze?

- Jak dotąd wyszliśmy z tego cało, prawda? – zauważa Lok. – Może teraz też powinniśmy posłuchać Dantego.

Vale obdarza go spojrzeniem pełnym wdzięczności, ale czeka na nasze opinie.

- Ja się zastosuję – odpowiada zdecydowanie Sophie.

- Przecież nie puszczę was samych – wzruszam ramionami. – Wtedy na pewno mogę układać testament.

Dante akceptuje moją sceptyczną zgodę.

- Używajcie małych i średnich Tytanów, takich jak Gareon i Ikar, żeby oszczędzać siły – radzi nam. – Teraz zajmijcie pozycje…

Nagle rzuca okiem gdzieś w prawo i na jego ustach pojawia się dziwny, cwaniacki półuśmieszek. Dokładnie taki, jaki na pewno zawojowałby Internet, gdyby ktoś zdecydował się zrobić z niego mema. A po chwili Dante odskakuje na bok, umykając mknącemu ku jego szyi ostrzu. Kilka kasztanowatych włosów wiruje w powietrzu jak miedziane nitki babiego lata, zanim Vale odcina dopływ światła, barykadując dziurę w kadłubie Pustką.

- DeFoe – uśmiecha się promiennie, jakby właśnie nie stał tuż przed swoim prześladowcą.

Są różne skrzywienia. A Dante najwyraźniej jara się tym, że ciągle ktoś na niego poluje. Dobrze, że jest na to tylu chętnych, w tym ja. Nie czekam na ciąg dalszy. Niech się pobawi w samotności.

**Tego samego dnia, 11:04**

**Statek Argonautów**

**Rzeka Stavropolous**

**Velos, Grecja**

Długowłosy agent dyszał, podnosząc się z podłogi, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu satysfakcji. W jego rękach lśnił długi, srebrzysty miecz o rękojeści złożonej z dwóch półksiężyców, nachodzących na siebie i stanowiących tło dla pojedynczego złotego krzyża.

- Nadszedł twój koniec, Dante Vale – oznajmił dramatycznie, zupełnie jakby grał czarny charakter w objazdowym teatrze. – Trutniu! Gar-Ghoulu!

Dante z opanowaniem przyjął pojawienie się Tytanów. Nawet nie drgnął, chociaż wystarczyłby jeden ruch, by potężna kamienna łapa gargulca strąciła mu głowę z ramion. Rzucił się do tyłu dopiero wtedy, gdy w jego stronę poleciała fala kwasu, ale to też był przemyślany ruch; pozwolił toksynie oddzielić się od Gar-Ghoula, po czym wykorzystał dezorientację potwora i przeskoczył ponad jego grzbietem, jednocześnie ponownie unikająco ostrza DeFoe. Zauważył, że agent Organizacji nie ma pojęcia o fechtunku. Ściskał rękojeść obiema dłońmi kurczowo, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Dante wiedział, jak to wykorzystać. Wystawił się na cios; DeFoe złapał przynętę i zaszarżował na niego. Vale uchylił się w ostatniej chwili; wróg, wkładając w cios cały impet, stracił równowagę – ostrze trafiło w pustkę. Wściekły DeFoe dźwignął się na ugięte kolana; okulary przekrzywiły mu się na nosie, włosy sterczały wokół twarzy. Z warknięciem powtórzył cios, znowu chybił.

- Nie uciekniesz mi, Dante Vale! – wycedził.

- Ależ ja wcale nie uciekam, DeFoe – zaśmiał się Vale, bardziej dla rozdrażnienia go niż z prawdziwego rozbawienia. – To ty walczysz z własnym cieniem zamiast ze mną!

- Gar-Ghoulu! – DeFoe wpadł w furię, która udzieliła się jego Tytanowi. Gargulec zamachnął się ogonem, niemal podcinając Dantego. Vale odskoczył, prawie wpadając na Trutnia. Stwierdził, że walka z trzema przeciwnikami w pojedynkę w takiej ciasnocie nie była najlepszym pomysłem.

- Skrzydlaku! – zawołał, wybierając sprawdzonego Tytana, którego przywołanie nie zabierało jednak dużo mocy.

Szaropióry sokół spikował mu nad głową, chwytając pięść Gar-Ghoula, zanim rozłupała Vale'owi czaszkę. Wściekły gigant szarpał się i rzucał, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że powstrzymał go mały ptak. Nie mając innej możliwości ataku, plunął strumieniem wody. W tym samym momencie DeFoe trysnął w Dantego falą kwasu. Połączone uderzenia zmiażdżyłyby go bez trudu, ale mężczyzna szybko użył Hiperskoku i wczepił się w belki sufitu. Opłacało się w młodości zachwycać Spidermanem. Opadając na ziemię, wysunął nogi i kopniakiem powalił DeFoe. Agent Organizacji runął na deski. Dante sądził, że teraz szybko sobie z nim poradzi, ale DeFoe zebrał się porażająco szybko i kiedy Vale się do niego zbliżał, odpowiedział ciosem miecza, którego klinga o włos minęła policzek agenta Huntika.

- Głupcze – wydyszał DeFoe – co mogą pięści przeciwko mieczowi?

Dante musiał przyznać, że niewiele. Kluczową sprawą było więc odebranie DeFoe oręża. Cóż, nieporadnym dzieciom zabiera się nawet nożyczki, a w jego oczach wróg był właśnie takim błądzącym we mgle smarkaczem. Na razie wycofał się, dostrzegając, że nadchodzi wsparcie w postaci Gar-Ghoula.

- Wiesz, po wszystkich twoich porażkach sądziłem, że Organizacja już dawno coś z tobą zrobiła – drwił, nawet nie mrugnąwszy w obliczu kamiennego pyska. Gargulec wyciągnął olbrzymie łapy; Dante nie czekał na ciąg dalszy, skoczył i zsunął się z jego grzbietu, lądując po drugiej stronie.

- Wydaje mi się, że po prostu brakuje im ludzi – dokończył z szyderczym uśmiechem.

DeFoe zawył z wściekłości, doprowadzony do pasji komentarzami rywala.

- Jadowy Kieł! – wyryczał.

- Pustka! – Dante szybko zablokował urok, wkładając w to całą siłę.

W powietrzu uniósł się swąd, gdy urok osmalił marynarkę DeFoe. Falujące od gorąca powietrze przesłaniało rozedrganą zasłoną walczących Tytanów. Agent Organizacji upadł na ziemię, ale w jego oczach wciąż czaił się głód krwi. Dante uspokoił oddech. Zakończył dopiero pierwszą rundę, a DeFoe już podnosił się na nogi. Nadal otaczały go przeważające siły wroga – przed nim DeFoe i Truteń, za plecami Gar-Ghoul. A nad nim tylko Skrzydlak, czujnie obserwujący każdy manewr nieprzyjaciół. Nagle ptak zakwilił, trafiony promieniem z oka Trutnia. Dante warknął, rozwścieczony tak nieczystym zagraniem. Tytan nawet nie atakował, tylko zawisł w powietrzu! Cios powinno się zadawać tylko w obronie własnej! Vale zacisnął pięść, wzmocnił ją zaklęciem i w odwecie z całej siły wpakował ją w brzuch Gar-Ghoula. Skrzydlak, pozbierawszy się po ciosie, bez wahania wsparł swojego Łowcę, rzucając się z pazurami do ślepi Tytana. Dante wykorzystał moment nieuwagi potwora i Pustką zrzucił go pod pokład. Najsilniejszy gracz został wyeliminowany.

Dante zrobił krok do przodu, wysuwając przed twarzą otwartą rękę pewnym, wyważonym gestem.

- Nie unikniesz ataku mojego Tytana z tej odległości – poinformował ostrzegawczo. – To już koniec, DeFoe.

Koniec miecza dotknął podłogi, kiedy długowłosy agent pochylił się do ziemi, jakby uznawał swoją porażkę. Dante wiedział jednak, że wcale nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo. Zwłaszcza że wróg starannie krył przed nim twarz.

- Będziesz musiał mnie zabić, Dante – oznajmił zaskakująco spokojnym tonem, który sprawił, że po plecach Vale'a przebiegły ciarki. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przeraził go ten ton. Spodziewał się histerii, wrzasków, rwania włosów z głowy. A tu nic. Tak straszny kontrast… Dante nie mógł oprzeć się przeczuciu, że DeFoe planuje jakiś paskudny numer.

Agent nieco uniósł podbródek, mierząc go szyderczym spojrzeniem zza żółtawych szkieł okularów.

- Nigdy ci się nie poddam – wycedził, nagle wsuwając rękę za pasek.

- Przemyśl to jeszcze raz, DeFoe!

Oba skrzydła drzwi trzasnęły o ściany, kiedy do pomieszczenia jak burza wpadła Sophie i rzuciła się ku słudze Organizacji.

- Sophie, zaczekaj! – krzyknął przez gardło ściśnięte z gniewu. Co ona tu robiła?!

Nie posłuchała. Wzrok miała utkwiony w pochylonym wrogu. Zanim Dante zdołał ją powstrzymać, w mgnieniu oka skoczyła, obróciła się w powietrzu i kopniakiem wytrąciła z dłoni DeFoe przezroczystą fiolkę, po czym roztrzaskała ją w locie Burzą Błysków. A zanim okruchy szkła zdążyły opaść na ziemię, stała już z ostrzem na gardle.

Dante poczuł, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy, gdy DeFoe przejechał końcem klingi po szyi dziewczyny.

- Najwyraźniej role się odwróciły, panie Vale – wysyczał przesadnie słodkim głosem. – Teraz to ty musisz się poddać.

Jeśli się podda, narazi również resztę drużyny.

A jednak…

Czy miał inne wyjście? Czy mógłby zrobić cokolwiek innego, widząc, jak DeFoe przytrzymuje Sophie ramieniem, grożąc jej mieczem, niebezpiecznie zbliżonym do jej gardła? Wiedząc, że wystarczyłby jeden szybki ruch, żeby przeciąć tętnicę dziewczyny? I obserwując wpatrujące się w niego wielkie, przerażone, zielone oczy?

- Przepraszam, Dante! – wykrztusiła błagalnie Sophie.

Gdyby w tej chwili zdecydował się przeciwstawić DeFoe, to błagalne spojrzenie i jej pełen poczucia winy głos prześladowałoby go do końca życia. Grożono jej śmiercią, a jednak pierwsze, o czym pomyślała, to nie uwolnienie się, proszenie o litość, tylko… przeprosiny?

Zaciskając zęby, żeby nie zawyć z frustracji, wściekłości (na DeFoe? Sophie? siebie samego?) oraz potwornej bezradności, opuścił otwarte dłonie wzdłuż ciała. DeFoe uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie mam słabości – zauważył z wyższością. – Nie zaprzyjaźniam się z moimi współpracownikami, więc… łatwo ich zastąpić…

Dante udawał, że słucha tego wywodu, jednak bardziej skupił się na postaci, która cichaczem wśliznęła się do pomieszczenia. Postaci o bardzo jasnych włosach. Największej ciamajdzie w ich drużynie. A jednak teraz… ich jedynej nadziei.

_Lok, nie spieprz tego, _błagał go w myślach, po czym, żeby zająć uwagę DeFoe, rzucił dobitnie:

- Ty nie masz przyjaciół, DeFoe.

- Burza Błysków! – Lok idealnie wykorzystał moment dezorientacji. Agent Organizacji zawył, trafiony pociskiem wprost w plecy, jego ciało wygięło się w łuk z bólu.

- Pajęcza Moc! – Dante szybko zajął się mieczem, odciągając go od gardła Sophie. Dziewczyna upadła na kolana, wyswobodziwszy się z brutalnego chwytu DeFoe; Lok kopnął go w plecy, przewracając go prosto pod nogi Dantego. Vale czym prędzej odebrał mu ostrze, po czym chwycił za nadgarstek i wykręcił ramię agenta na plecy. Ten wił się jak żuk, wystawiając w górę tyłek w osmalonych spodniach.

- Tak jest! – ucieszył się Lok, wyjątkowo rozbawiony tym widokiem. – Chyba pora na obiad, bo DeFoe właśnie podano!

Sophie nie było do śmiechu; dygotała, obejmując się ramionami i próbując powstrzymać drżenie kolan.

- Dante, przepraszam, nie chciałam…! – zaczęła, omal nie szczękając zębami z przestrachu.

- Nie ma na to czasu! – przerwał jej ostro Vale. – Pomóżcie Zhalii!

Sophie skuliła się. Lok przywołał ją do porządku; pociągnął dziewczynę za ramię i oboje odbiegli. Dante tymczasem stanął nad DeFoe.

- Teraz mogę się tobą zająć na spokojnie – oznajmił chłodno i bez emocji. – Pożegnaj się ze swoimi skarbami.

DeFoe spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, potem odruchowo zwarł kolana. Dante omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Niektórzy naprawdę mieli takie prymitywne skojarzenia…

A on chyba spędzał za dużo czasu z Zhalią, skoro zaczynały go bawić takie dwuznaczne sytuacje.

**Tego samego dnia, 11:16**

**Statek Argonautów**

**Rzeka Stavropolous**

**Velos, Grecja**

Grier beznamiętnie zerka na szczątki barykady, kiedy depcze je bezceremonialnie. Mnie również poświęca niewiele więcej uwagi. Może dlatego, że również leżę na podłodze i prezentuję się niewiele lepiej, obsypana drzazgami, zakurzona i brudna? Też nie wyglądalibyście zachwycająco, gdybyście powstrzymywali napór grupy mięśniaków, a w ostateczności zostali odrzuceni parę metrów siłą ich uderzenia i zasypani furą desek, gwoździ i kawałków metalu.

A to miały być takie przyjemne wakacje. Szkoda, że w folderze tego biura podróży nie napisali, że w pakiecie jest zabawa w wojnę. Bardzo realistyczna, zważywszy na wybuchy, pociski i obrażenia. Faceci przede mną też wyglądają, jakby urwali się z pudełka ołowianych żołnierzyków.

Jak myślicie, mam jakieś szanse przeciw ośmiu postawnym brutalom i ich Tytanom?

Ba. Pewnie, że mam. Poczekajcie, zaraz będą śpiewać sopranem.

Jednym skokiem podnoszę się na równe nogi, stając w pozycji bojowej.

- Gareon! – wołam, wypluwając z ust kurz.

Obecność malca na ramieniu dodaje mi otuchy. Rzucam szybkie spojrzenia na boki, słysząc, że nadbiegli Lok i Sophie. Mam wsparcie. Gówniane, bo gówniane, ale zawsze.

- Nie przyszedłem tu dręczyć pieska Dantego i dwóch dziewczyn – oznajmia Grier. – Załatwmy to szybko i bezboleśnie, po prostu się poddajcie.

- Dziewczyn?! – powtarzam z niedowierzaniem. – Chyba masz na myśli Sophie! – prycham, wojowniczo pochylając się do mięśniaka. – Ja jestem kobietą, kobietą, która wepchnie ci te słowa z powrotem do gardła!

Po czym bez ostrzeżenia wymierzam mu cios pięścią w twarz. Syczę; ten brutal ma twardą szczękę. Mimo wszystko jestem z siebie dumna, bo moja akcja daje innym sygnał do walki.

- Bierz trzech z lewej, Sophie, ja zajmę się czterema z prawej! – decyduje Lok. – Nie jestem niczyim pieskiem! Hiperskok! – chłopak kopniakiem powala dwóch ludzi Griera na ziemię. Nie wiem, czy starczy mu sił na cokolwiek więcej, ale, cholera, to było piękne! Urażona męska duma potrafi być zabójczą bronią.

Niestety.

Przekonuję się o tym, kiedy Grier, warcząc, próbuje mi oddać. Uchylam się zgrabnie, zachodzę go od tyłu i kopię w pierś. Cios, który powinien powalić go na ziemię, sprawia, że tylko cofa się o krok. Moją przewagą nad nim jest tylko zwinność; nie jestem jednak pewna, czy to wystarczy przeciw sile jego mięśni. Dlatego też Gareon wspomaga mnie, celując w agenta promieniami z pałających ślepi. Szkoda, że nie było go w bibliotece Klausa, kiedy podniósł na mnie rękę. Mój zleceniodawca miałby teraz w dłoni dwie wielkie dziury.

Wydaję okrzyk zdumienia, kiedy Gareon z piskiem rozpływa się w zielonkawej mgiełce. Grier z satysfakcją cofa pięść.

- Ty gnoju! – warczę, rozwścieczona do granic. Mogłam zapomnieć, że zamachnął się na mnie. Ale nie ujdzie mu płazem bicie Gareona, jedynego samca, który broni mnie zawsze i wszędzie, bez względu na wszystko!

Tłukę pięściami w tors osiłka; odbijają się od jego twardej, napakowanej klaty jak piłeczki pingpongowe. Grier, nie bardziej poruszony, niż gdyby trafiła go zwinięta papierowa chusteczka, chwyta mnie za ramiona, odciągając od siebie jak nieposłusznego, irytującego szczeniaka, który za dużo sobie pozwala.

- Zhalia, nie! – słyszę krzyk Sophie, szarpiąc się w mocnym uścisku Griera.

Nienawidzę takich dupków. Wydaje im się, że mogą robić z kobietą, co chcą i kiedy chcą… Że mogą nią pomiatać tylko dlatego, że jej mózg nie mieści się w spodniach… Że mają prawo nią rządzić, traktować jak coś gorszego…

O nie. Dosyć tego.

Całym wysiłkiem mięśni podciągam nogi i zapieram się nimi o pierś mężczyzny, odpychając się od niej najmocniej, jak potrafię. Zaciskam zęby, przez te manewry ból w ramionach tylko się podwaja. Ale nie odpuszczę. Nie dostaną mnie. Żaden facet nie będzie mną dyrygował.

- Dosyć!

Chwyt Griera rozluźnia się na dźwięk zdecydowanego, rozkazującego głosu. Wykorzystuję jego nieuwagę i wyślizguję mu się z dłoni jak kawałek mydła. Trochę ekwilibrystyki i ląduję w przysiadzie na podłodze, uspokajając oddech. Nogi i ręce wciąż trochę pieką, ale nie na tyle, żebym zrezygnowała z uniesienia gardy. Grier jednak nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, patrzy ponad mną w przestrzeń.

- Wypuść go! – nalega, zaciskając pięści.

- Opuśćcie statek, chłopcy – nakazuje ten sam wyważony, porażająco zimny głos. - albo on zginie.

Wbrew temu, co podpowiada mi logika, odwracam się. I nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta groźna wyszła właśnie z ust Dantego. W ogóle nie dowierzam w to, co widzę. Vale stoi naprzeciw wejścia; w jednej dłoni trzyma lśniący miecz (skąd on go wytrzasnął?!), skierowany ostrzem w dół. Drugą dłoń bezlitośnie zaciska na kołnierzu DeFoe jak na obroży krwiożerczego brytana. Nie człowieka. Nie wroga, niebezpiecznego wariata, który napsuł nam niemało krwi i pokrzyżował niejeden plan. Tylko po prostu psa, wijącego mu się u stóp. Kukły z gałganków, przytarganej za szmaty na garażową wyprzedaż. Żałosnej, godnej politowania.

Za to Dante… W jego oczach nie widać ani krzty zwykłej pogody ducha i łagodności. Są niczym dwa topazy – złote, ale zimne, pozbawione zwykle ocieplających je iskier. W jego postawie też brak codziennej nonszalancji. Stoi wyprostowany jak struna, na lekko rozstawionych nogach, zaparty w ziemię, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „To moje terytorium i będę go bronił". Nigdy jeszcze nie wydawał mi się tak wysoki, chociaż wiem, że przewyższa mnie o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów i muszę podnosić głowę, żeby popatrzeć mu w twarz. Jest nieporuszony jak skała. Wyniosły. Dumny. Nie wiem, czy to tylko przez ten miecz, ale przypomina mi jakiegoś starodawnego bohatera na polu bitwy. Przymknijmy już oko na ten prochowiec. Nawet on tu pasuje. Niczym peleryna mężnego herosa…

Sophie miała rację. Nie takiego Dantego znam. Ale czy teraz nie udowadnia mi, że obok tego normalnego, zwyczajnego, rozsądnego gościa mieszka w nim także ktoś, kogo boi się nawet sam Profesor?

Ta myśl mnie poraża. Dotąd nie zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Profesor tak bardzo chce się go pozbyć. Oceniałam Dantego ze swojego punktu widzenia – a widziałam tylko śmiesznego, czasem wręcz żałosnego bubka z przerośniętym ego i bez śladu jaj. Ale… ale przecież Profesor nie zaprzątałby sobie głowy byle robakiem, którego bez trudu mógłby zgnieść butem. Dante stanowił dla niego zagrożenie. I teraz już wiem, dlaczego. Bo mimo tego, że właściwie nie wyróżnia się niczym spośród tysięcy, jest w nim coś, co przeraża nawet największych mięśniaków, mędrców i cwaniaków.

Nawet Grier nie ośmiela się podejmować walki. Czemu? Mógłby zmiażdżyć Dantego bez trudu.

- Złożyłem przysięgę – rozwiewa moje wątpliwości. – Nie zostawię swojego przywódcy.

- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, Grier – uspokaja go Dante, lekkim ruchem klingi przywołując nas do siebie. Ustawiamy się przy nim szpalerem, jakby jego obecność generowała ochronne pole magnetyczne. – Obiecaj, że się wycofasz, a ja oddam wam DeFoe.

Co?! Czy on zwariował!? Jeśli się go pozbędziemy, będziemy mieli spokój raz na zawsze!

- On jest z Organizacji, Dante! – przypominam mu. – Nie możesz ufać żadnemu z nich!

Najlepiej wiem, ile w tym prawdy.

- Zgadzam się z Zhalią! – dołącza się Lok. – Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś taki mógłby dotrzymać słowa?!

Dante znacząco zerka na Sophie, wiercącą się niespokojnie. Oho, ktoś tu się poczuł dotknięty rozmową. Dziewczyna spuszcza wzrok, zawstydzona naszymi spojrzeniami. No dobra, to chyba nasze argumenty przegrały.

- Więc jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? – Dante ponownie odwraca się do Griera.

Mięśniak nabiera powietrza, po czym wypuszcza je, rozkładając ręce.

- Zgadzam się – akceptuje warunki. – Nie złamię danego słowa, Dante Vale – dorzuca, pochylając głowę.

Mnie by to nie wystarczyło. Zbyt dobrze znam Organizację. Jednak Dante wydaje się w pełni przekonany. Wypuszcza DeFoe, jednak wciąż trzyma miecz w pogotowiu, dopóki agent nie odpełza pod nogi swojego sługusa.

- Ty idioto! – piszczy bojowo, choć trzęsie się jak osika. – Zapłacisz życiem za tę słabość! Ludzie, atakujcie! Nie okazujcie litości! – rozkazuje, wymachując zaciśniętą, rozdygotaną pięścią.

Grier ruchem głowy powstrzymuje zdezorientowaną grupę.

- Co?! – wrzeszczy DeFoe, widząc to. – Na co czekacie?! Grier! Powiedziałem: atakuj! Jesteś moim sługą, ty kretynie! – rzuca się na podłogę i bezradnie tłucze w nią pięściami, dopóki mięśniak nie podnosi go jak piórko i nie przerzuca go sobie przez ramię. – Puszczaj mnie! – Teraz ręce poniżonego przywódcy obijają się o plecy żołnierza. – Skrócę cię o głowę za tę zdradę! Służysz mnie, mnie! Beze mnie jesteś nikim! Zniszczę was wszystkich, przysięgam na swoje życie… - wycie DeFoe cichnie w oddali, kiedy agenci Organizacji wycofują się bez słowa.

- Czasem – odzywa się Dante, kiedy kroki milkną – honor drzemie w najmniej oczekiwanej osobie…

Zerkam na niego ukradkiem. Gdzieś zniknęła otaczająca go aura. Ma lekko przygarbione ramiona, miecz zwisa mu w dłoni jak zwykły metalowy pręt. Z jego oczu znikła metaliczna surowość. Teraz są… pełne współczucia. Zakłopotane. Czemu? Dlatego, że poniżył DeFoe na oczach jego ludzi? Czy wolał tego uniknąć? Czy naprawdę sądził, że zdoła inaczej poradzić sobie z wrogiem?

Kurna, dla niego już naprawdę nie ma nadziei. W filmach główni bohaterowie to się przynajmniej cieszą ze zwycięstwa.

**Tego samego dnia, 12:51**

**Statek Argonautów**

**Rzeka Stavropolous**

**Velos, Grecja**

- Mieliśmy rację – rozmyśla na głos Dante, przejmując skrzynie z notatkami od stojących na pokładzie Loka i Sophie. – Ten statek to nie Argo. Należał do Atalanty, jednej z najmężniejszych Argonautów; ale mapa pokazuje, gdzie jest zatopiony Argo. Wygląda na to, że jest zatopiony w głębinach niedaleko Morza Egejskiego… - mruczy, stawiając pakunki jeden obok drugiego.

Nie włączam się do pracy. Nikt mnie nawet do tego nie zmusza. Wszyscy chyba czują się winni, że wcześniej zostawili mnie samą z barykadowaniem drzwi. Nawet nie podnoszę wzroku znam dziennika Atalanty, który przeglądam z nudów. No wiecie, mam słabość do kobiet, które prowadzą pamiętniki. Nazywajcie to próżnością, jeśli chcecie, ale ja wolałabym określenie: solidarność pióra.

- Żeby więc dokończyć misję, musimy po prostu go tam odnaleźć, prawda? – dopowiada Lok, pozbywszy się ostatniej skrzyni.

- Tak – przyznaje Dante – ale najpierw wrócimy skonsultować się z Guggenheimem.

Lok i Sophie akceptują taki plan. Dziewczyna, zakończywszy swoją robotę, zmywa się na brzeg. Chłopak przeciąga się z zadowoleniem, pewnie marząc już o odpoczynku. Ma powody do zadowolenia. Dante wynagrodził go, oddając mu miecz z zaklętym w środku Tytanem Lindormem. Dziwię się, że okazał mu tyle zaufania. Ale… czy to pierwszy raz, kiedy mnie dzisiaj zaskoczył?

I nie ostatni. Wzdrygam się, kiedy na moich kolanach ląduje dosyć ciężka sakiewka.

- Zhalio, co byś z tym zrobiła? – zagaduje, pochylając się do mnie, oparty o rufę.

Odpinam zatrzask przy torbie, otwierając ją. I rozchylam usta ze zdumienia.

- To są… amulety DeFoe! – wyduszam, dotykając jednego palcem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie odpowiada łaskotaniem energii; doskonale za to wyczuwam, że otacza go banieczka mocy, podobnie jak pozostałe. – Oddzielenie amuletu od Łowcy nie jest łatwe… Musiałeś użyć Przerwania Więzi! – zgaduję, podnosząc na niego wzrok.

- Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków – zastrzega z bardzo niewinną miną. – Mogłem po prostu o nie ładnie poprosić…

Aż trudno uwierzyć, że ten lekko uśmiechnięty, rozluźniony facet jeszcze dwie godziny temu przepędzi grupę agresywnych mięśniaków… Potrząsam głową, starając się nie dziwić za bardzo. Bo po tylko wzbudza we mnie niezdrowy podziw.

- To nie powstrzyma ich na długo – zauważam, wracając do amuletów. – Musimy je dostarczyć do najbliższej siedziby Fundacji.

- Dokładnie – zgadza się Dante, prostując plecy. – Kiedy my będziemy się meldować u Guggenheima, chciałbym, żebyś się nimi zajęła.

- Ale… - waham się, pieszczotliwie dotykając amuletów. – Cała ta moc… To marnotrawstwo! – rozkładam ręce, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak ktoś może dobrowolnie pozbywać się takiej gratki.

- Niestety, zbyt długo były związane z bardzo złym człowiekiem, żeby teraz mogły być dla nas użyteczne – tłumaczy. Chyba też nad tym ubolewa, bo odwraca się, być może nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć, ile traci.

- Hej! – zatrzymuję go, widząc, że chce odejść. – Jesteś pewien, że właśnie ja powinnam to zrobić? Jestem najmniej godnym zaufania członkiem twojej drużyny… - przypominam mu znacząco.

Czemu on to robi? Czemu zawsze mnie powierza najtrudniejsze zadania? Czy ciągle nie jest do mnie przekonany i szuka okazji, żeby mnie wypróbować?

Przystaje. Milczy chwilę. Wreszcie odwraca się do mnie.

- Mimo tego, co mówi Sophie – odzywa się, a mnie przeszywa lekki dreszcz, bo jego głos jest miękki jak pomruk tygrysa – wiem, że ostatecznie… mogę ci ufać.

Wbija mnie w ławkę. Naprawdę. Nie mogę nic powiedzieć, tylko otwieram i zamykam usta jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Zagryzam wargę, kiedy orientuję się, że jego oczy nie są już chłodne i beznamiętne. Jest w nich coś… atrakcyjnego. Pociągającego. Sprawiającego, że chcę w nie patrzeć. Uśmiechają się. Tylko do mnie. Dopóki Dante nie odchodzi wolno, zostawiając mnie z głupią miną. Wpatruję się w jego szerokie, rozłożyste bary, okryte luźnym prochowcem, wzdymającym się na wietrze. I po raz pierwszy od dawna brakuje mi jakiejkolwiek ciętej uwagi, którą mogłabym cisnąć w jego plecy.

- Nikt… mi nigdy tego nie powiedział – szepczę do siebie, dopiero teraz odzyskując głos.

I co z tego? On też nie musiał. Wtedy byłoby mi łatwiej myśleć o tym, że… że mam go zabić. Wykorzystać i zamordować. I byłoby mi łatwiej plunąć na jego polecenie i świsnąć z torby amulety DeFoe.

Ale chyba zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Profesor tak obawia się Dantego.

Wie, że on nie musi nikogo zastraszać, by pociągnąć ludzi za sobą. Wystarczy, że na nich spojrzy, przemówi słowo swoim ciepłym, przyjaznym głosem, pochyli się nad nimi jak równy do równego… i powie, że im ufa.

Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłam?

Od początku dążę tylko do tego, żeby się go pozbyć. Jestem wobec niego podła, złośliwa, wyniosła, chłodna i sarkastyczna. Wyśmiewam go na każdym kroku. A jeśli myślę o nim w kategorii partnera, to tylko na parę nocy, i to nawet nie dla własnej przyjemności, tylko żeby załatwić swoje ciemne interesy.

Dlaczego on mimo wszystko traktuje mnie tak… po ludzku?

Dlaczego nie mogę odpowiedzieć mu tym samym?

A może jednak?

Zaglądam do wnętrza torby. Amulety błyskają do mnie nęcąco. Wołają, żebym pieprzyła wdzięczność. Że uprzejmość Dantego to tylko fasada, za którą kryje się równie bezwzględna interesowność. Że prawdopodobnie na jego entuzjastyczne nastawienie do mnie wpływa głównie fakt, że przypomina sobie, jak prężyłam się przed nim w samej bieliźnie. Tyle że te argumenty nie mają racji bytu. Wielu mężczyzn miało okazję przyjrzeć mi się jeszcze bliżej, a jednak żaden nie zdobył się na powiedzenie mi niczego miłego. Zresztą, chyba mi odbija, skoro gadam z garstką błyskotek. Co one mogą o nim wiedzieć? Nie, inaczej: co JA o nim wiem, oprócz suchych informacji z jego profilu w Huntiku? Oprócz tych paru nieistotnych drobiazgów, takich jak ciało bijące na głowę _Dawida, _seksowny uśmiech i miodowy blask oczu?

Sophie ma rację. Nie znam go. A mimo tego… zastanawiam się, czy powinnam mu odpłacić za zaufanie chociaż chwilową lojalnością.

_Co mam robić?,_ zastanawiam się, przesypując talizmany między palcami. _Co robić?_

Dobrze. Tylko jeden.

**Tego samego dnia, 13:01**

**Rzeka Stavropolous**

**Velos, Grecja**

Dante łatwo wypatrzył na brzegu skuloną postać w ciemnoczerwonej bluzce. Starając się nie hałasować, co było trudne przez kamienie pałętające mu się pod nogami, podszedł do niej bliżej.

- Hej, Sophie – zagadnął, przystając koło dziewczyny. – Wszystko gra?

Drgnęła, na chwilę zamierając. Potem wróciła do przesypywania między palcami drobnych, jasnoszarych kamyczków, udając, że jest tym pochłonięta bez reszty.

- Tak – odparła szybko, ale bez przekonania. Po chwili westchnęła. Pozwoliła kamyczkom wysypać się z dłoni i dopiero wtedy odpowiedziała szczerze: - Nie.

- Tak myślałem – kiwnął głową. Usiadł obok niej, opierając jedno ramię o uniesione kolano, i spojrzał na nią z boku. – Wydaje mi się, że musimy pogadać.

Przyciągnęła kolana pod brodę, wpatrując się w swoje trampki.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotała. – Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Powinnam cię słuchać, a wolałam decydować na własną rękę. Zrobiłam coś bardzo głupiego. Miałam cię ochronić, tymczasem… naraziłam cię jeszcze bardziej… Zupełnie straciłam głowę, nie umiałam nawet naprawić błędu… musisz być na mnie wściekły…

- Nie, nie jestem – zapewnił ją łagodnie. – Wiem, że chciałaś dobrze. Zresztą… gdybym był na twoim miejscu, pewnie zrobiłbym to samo. DeFoe w jednym miał rację – oznajmił, wpatrzony w wodę. – Troska o przyjaciół odbiera nam rozum. Ale nie miał okazji się przekonać, że jest też naszą największą siłą.

– To przez tę fiolkę z trucizną – tłumaczyła dziewczyna, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. - Kiedy ją zobaczyłam, przestraszyłam się… Nie wiedziałam, czy ją widzisz, czy zdążysz uniknąć igły… Bałam się, że… że to będzie koniec… Po prostu musiałam coś zrobić… - wyrzucała z siebie rozpaczliwie, wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy.

- Rozumiem – uspokoił ją. – Ale musisz pamiętać, że jeśli wydaję ci polecenie, mam ku temu swoje powody. Przede wszystkim – to ja jestem waszym opiekunem i to ja mam obowiązek was bronić, a nie odwrotnie. Nie wolno ci się narażać, nawet jeśli jestem w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Mam stać i patrzeć, jak cię krzywdzą? – uniosła na niego wielkie, zdumione oczy. – Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że mogłabym?...

- Nie mówię tego z pychą – zastrzegł Dante – ale prawda jest taka, że z nas wszystkich mam największe doświadczenie. Prędzej wyjdę z tarapatów niż ty i Lok. Zawsze mam to na uwadze, kiedy planuję misje. Staram się rozdzielać zadania tak, żeby każdy im podołał. Ale nie myśl, że was nie doceniam. Jeśli któreś z was nawali nawet w drobnej rzeczy, reszta też się posypie.

- Ale Zhalia wykonuje ważne manewry – zauważyła smutno Sophie. – Czemu jej tak ufasz? Ledwo ją znasz.

Czemu? Dante wiedział, że to pytanie, raz odepchnięte, prędzej czy później powróci. I będzie powracało jak bumerang, dopóki sobie na nie uczciwie nie odpowie.

Podobała mu się, to było oczywiste. Mało kto potrafiłby się oprzeć jej wdziękom. Przecież widział ją niemal nagą, mógł podziwiać każdy fragment jej ciała, poza dwoma intymnymi obszarami zakrytymi cienkimi skrawkami materiału – będącymi bardziej kokieterią niż prawdziwą zasłoną… Na samą myśl przeszywał go dreszcz, kumulujący się gdzieś w podbrzuszu. Ale nie tylko uroda przemawiała na korzyść Zhalii. Ta dziewczyna miała w sobie coś, co przyciągało do niej jak magnes. Niby na zewnątrz trzymała ludzi na dystans swoją chłodną pozą, a jednak Dante wyczuwał w niej tę szczególną iskrę ognistego temperamentu, wybuchającego płomieniem, kiedy wpadała w złość albo ogarniało ją podekscytowanie. Intrygowała go. Zachwycała. A jednocześnie… niepokoiła. Wychwytywał te momenty, kiedy odpływała myślami, rzucała jakieś niejasne aluzje, pochmurniała, milkła. I wtedy wszystkie jego entuzjastyczne uczucia przygasały, tłumione przeczuciem, że nie odkryła jeszcze wszystkich kart. Że skrywa w środku bardzo mroczne sekrety, które czasami odbierają jej oczom blask, a sarkazmowi wydźwięk żartu. To jednak nie potrafiło go zniechęcić, nakłonić do zaprzestania tej znajomości. Nie należał do mężczyzn, którzy działają pochopnie. Chciał rozgryźć tę zagadkę, poświęcić jej tyle czasu, ile trzeba.

- Musimy sobie ufać – odparł wymijająco. – Jesteśmy drużyną.

- Kiedyś radziliśmy sobie we czwórkę – przypomniała mu Sophie. – Było dobrze. Co się zmieniło, Dante? Dlaczego teraz potrzebujemy Zhalii?

Nie umiał jej odpowiedzieć. Być może na to pytanie nie było dobrej odpowiedzi. A może po prostu nie umiał przyznać, że faktycznie, jako grupa rzeczywiście dawaliby sobie radę bez agentki Moon. I że właściwie chyba tylko jego egoizm kazał mu zmuszać wszystkich do traktowania jej jako część składu. Bo sam zbyt bardzo przywiązał się do myśli, że Zhalia jest obok, że komentuje każde jego posunięcie i zawsze, nawet w najtrudniejszych momentach, rozładowuje atmosferę swoim czarnym humorem. I że on wiedział, co się z nią dzieje, że miał pewność, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Że mógł mieć na nią oko, żeby nie powtórzyła się sytuacja sprzed paru dni.

Tylko jeszcze nie wiedział, co to właściwie znaczy.

Zamilkł, wpatrując się w dal. Sophie zrozumiała, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi. I nie rozchmurzyła się ani trochę. Uznał, że każde z nich powinno teraz zażyć trochę samotności.

- Wróć niedługo - poprosił. - Musimy wyruszyć przed piętnastą, żeby zdążyć przed wieczorem.

Wstał i odszedł, mając dziwne poczucie, że zamiast uprościć sprawę, jeszcze bardziej ją zagmatwał.


	13. Rozdział 13: Zwodnicze pragnienia

**7 lipca 2009, wtorek, 12:13**

**Morze Egejskie**

**Otwarte wody**

- Ale czad! – stwierdza Lok, rozglądając się wokół szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Uwielbiam ocean! Bryza, słońce, prędkość… Nareszcie czuję się jak na wakacjach!

A ja coraz mniej. Niby powinnam być zachwycona, bo pogoda dopisuje. Ani jednej chmurki! Niebo wygląda jak pociągnięte turkusową emalią. Jest tak wyraziście niebieskie, że aż nienaturalne. Przez granat czystej wody widzę przemykające po dnie ryby i inne żyjątka. Wokół igrają białoskrzydłe mewy, uganiając się za sobą albo nurkując w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Czasem co odważniejsze kołują nad naszą motorówką, ciekawskimi, czarnymi oczkami penetrując pokład. Cherit próbował zawrzeć z nimi znajomość, ale okazało się, że ptaki były bardziej zainteresowane resztkami naszego śniadania. Jako że gargulec sam zawsze ma na nie chrapkę, nie znaleźli płaszczyzny porozumienia. Wyrachowane ptaszyska z kolei zazdrośnie kłapały dziobami w stronę wafelków i suszonych moreli, które Tytan pogryzał ostentacyjnie, nie mając zamiaru się z nikim dzielić. Mewy musiały zadowolić się jedynie okruchami chleba, które rzucała im Sophie.

Cholera, cóż za sielanka. Jak na pocztówkach albo w folderach reklamowych. Albo na planie jakiejś kiczowatej opery mydlanej. Zaraz rzygnę tęczą. Może byłabym mniej sceptyczna, gdybym od paru godzin nie przemierzała nieskończonych połaci błękitu, nie mając nic ciekawego do roboty. Poprzez egzotyczne wakacje rozumiem raczej wygrzewanie się na plaży, nacieranie kremem z filtrem, okazjonalnie kąpiel w chłodnym morzu i jakieś lokalne atrakcje. A tu nic. Permanentna nuda. Wybuchy radości moich współpasażerów tylko mnie dobijają, bo nie znajduję żadnych pozytywów, którymi sama mogłabym się cieszyć.

Odwracam się do Loka i Cherita, cieszących gęby jak głupi do sera, i Sophie, rozłożonej plackiem na pokładzie i próbującej opalić tę swoją bladą facjatę. Rudzielce powinny unikać ostrego słońca. Jutro będzie czerwona jak rak. Przynajmniej będzie się z czego pośmiać.

- Witam wszystkich pasażerów – zaczynam, naśladując wystudiowane maniery stewardessy - i zapraszam na rejs statkiem _Łowcą._ Jednocześnie pragnę przekazać państwu komunikat specjalny i przypomnieć, że MAMY MISJĘ – podkreślam dobitnie.

- Wybacz – Sophie podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej – ale nie przypominam sobie, żeby Guggenheim zabronił nam się cieszyć podczas misji…

- Nie wiem, co wam nakazał Guggenheim – przerywam lekceważąco – bo w tym czasie wykonywałam swoją robotę, jak każda rasowa agentka.

No dobrze, może nie każda rasowa agentka przywłaszcza sobie część ważnej przesyłki. Ale pomińmy ten szczegół milczeniem.

- Czy każda rasowa agentka – przedrzeźnia mnie dziewczyna – musi tak zadzierać nosa i uważać się za nie wiadomo kogo? Czy zawsze musisz psuć innym humor tylko dlatego, że sama masz muchy w nosie?

I kto to mówi. Prycham wyniośle, opierając ręce na biodrach.

- Nie, po prostu dbam o to, żebyście nie robili sobie z misji jaj – odcinam się. - Chyba nie zauważyłaś, żeby tacy profesjonaliści jak ja i Dante się wygłupiali, prawda? – rzucam z wyższością, licząc, że pan Vale chociaż raz mnie poprze.

Mogłabym sobie czekać do usranej śmierci. Wymowne milczenie, jakie zapada po mojej przemowie, sprawia, że czuję się jak idiotka. Odwracam się, przewiercając Dantego wzrokiem. Ten zaś najspokojniej w świecie prowadzi sobie naszą łódź, leniwie suwając stery na prawo i lewo, kiedy trzeba. Dziwne, że nie gwiżdże, to by dopełniło obrazu idyllicznej przejażdżki. Ale pewnie maniery mu nie pozwalają.

- Ktoś z was ma licencję na motorówkę? – rzuca nagle z głupia frant.

Patrzymy po sobie niepewnie, zaskoczeni pytaniem. Dante tylko zerka na nas przez ramię wyczekująco; wydaje się opanowany, niemalże znudzony.

Czy tylko ja dostrzegam psotne błyski w jego oczach i mam przeczucie, że nie oznaczają nic dobrego?

**Tego samego dnia, 12:24**

**Morze Egejskie**

**Otwarte wody**

- Co takiego mówiłaś o profesjonalistach, Zhalio? – pyta słodziutko Sophie, z lekkim uśmiechem machając do chłopców.

- Nie gadam z tobą – burczę, oparta obydwoma łokciami o deskę rozdzielczą.

To i tak wszystko wina Dantego.

Staram się zignorować pokrzykiwania chłopaków i Cherita, dochodzące z tylnej części motorówki. Staram się nie myśleć o tym, że Dante Vale zagrał mi na nosie, i to na oczach dwójki smarkaczy. I staram się nie słyszeć, jak świetnie się bawią.

Bo panu Vale'owi nagle zachciało się poślizgać na nartach wodnych.

Ot tak, po prostu oddał stery w ręce piętnastoletniego bachora, zrzucił ciuchy, wyciągnął sprzęt (ekhem, oczywiście nadal mówię o nartach) i tyle go widzieli. Teraz w najlepsze igra sobie z morskimi falami, obserwowany przez Loka i Cherita, pohukujących radośnie, kiedy udaje mu się jakiś widowiskowy trik.

I chociaż powinnam myśleć o jego dziecinnych wygłupach z pogardą, to ciągle mnie korci, żeby zerkać przez ramię. Na widok Dantego harcującego wśród fal jak wyjątkowo pokraczny delfin nie mogę powstrzymać się od lekkiego uśmiechu. Co za duży dzieciak.

- Teraz twoja kolej, Lok! – zachęca chłopaka.

Lambert ochoczo przejmuje pałeczkę, Dante tymczasem gramoli się na pokład, zostawiając na deskach kałuże. Potrząsa głową jak pies po kąpieli; osłaniam twarz, kiedy frunie na mnie deszcz kropelek, jednak… przez rozchylone palce obserwuję, jak Vale z wdzięcznością przyjmuje od Sophie ręcznik i energicznie wyciera sobie mokre włosy. Mam wrażenie, jakbym obserwowała kulisy powstawania reklamy żelu pod prysznic dla mężczyzn. Tylko tam do tej pory oglądałam takie apetyczne muskuły. Woda kapiąca z kosmyków malowniczo spływa po torsie Dantego, zakrzywia się miękko na wszystkich wzniesieniach jego mięśni, załamuje się na muskularnych ramionach, ześlizguje się po sześciopaku na brzuchu i wreszcie niknie na linii bokserek...

Jestem ciekawa, jak wygląda droga tych strumyków poza tą granicą.

Karcę się za takie głupie myśli. A jak ma wyglądać? Akurat tam nie ma nic szczególnie ciekawego do oglądania, czego bym już w życiu nie widziała. A nawet mnie trochę śmieszy, jak faceci mogą się tym szczycić, porównywać i tak dalej. Dumnie odwracam twarz, chociaż tylko ja wiem, ile to kosztuje mnie wysiłku.

- A wy, moje panie? – odzywa się Dante, odkładając ręcznik. – Nie macie ochoty spróbować?

- Jestem już wystarczająco mokra, dzięki – rzucam ironicznie, pokazując bluzkę upstrzoną wilgotnymi plamami.

Przepraszająco szczerzy do mnie zęby, a ja czuję, jak coś we mnie mięknie. Jeszcze chwila, a moje oświadczenie nabierze nowego, o wiele pikantniejszego znaczenia… zwłaszcza jeśli za dwie sekundy nie włoży koszulki…

Co ja poradzę, że kiedy już zrzuci swoje badziewne ciuchy, odsłania całkiem niezłe mięsko? David Beckham by się nie powstydził. Mówiłam już, że mam słabość do dobrze zbudowanych facetów. A pan Vale ma się czym pochwalić. Wygląda, jakby w wolnych chwilach nic, tylko pakował. Zupełnie przeczy stereotypowi, że Włosi to tylko kanapowe lenie, obżerające się pizzą i makaronem… Ciekawe, czy tyłek też ma taki zarąbisty…

Przygryzam wargę, próbując zwalczyć drżenie podniecenia i niezdrowej ciekawości, które ogarniają mnie mimo woli, chociaż usilnie staram się walczyć z własną chcicą. Oddycham głęboko, nie pomaga; czuję się jeszcze gorzej, zaczyna mi być duszno. To chyba przez ten zapach… słodkawy, mdlący… przed oczami latają kolorowe plamy, obrazy się zacierają… osuwam się bezwładnie na fotel, uderzając głową o deskę rozdzielczą; pewnie będę mieć guza, ale w sumie mam to w dupie, bo tak strasznie mi słabo...

Moja ostatnia myśl, zanim wszystko robi się czarne, to:

Rany, co przymusowy celibat robi z temperamentną kobietą.

**Tego samego dnia, 12:34**

**Morze Egejskie**

**Otwarte wody**

- Zhalia? Zhalia, obudź się!

Mruczę niewyraźnie, z niezadowoleniem, kiedy ktoś potrząsa mną za ramię. Miałam taki przyjemny sen… ciacho o seksownym ciele greckiego boga robiło dla mnie striptiz do _Sexy Back… _A może to leciało jakoś inaczej?

- Zhalia!

Niechętnie otwieram oczy, mrugając intensywnie. Syczę; powieki mam sklejone, pieką strasznie. Ciężko mi zogniskować wzrok, ale kiedy już mi się udaje, dostrzegam nad sobą zaniepokojoną, skupioną i potwornie zarośniętą gębę.

Przez moment mam wrażenie, że śnię na jawie. Ale nie. Jestem zupełnie przytomna. Rozpoznaję tę mordę. I dzięki temu, że jestem w pełni świadoma, orientuję się, że jej właściciel nie tańczy już na golasa w moich erotycznych marzeniach, tylko pochyla się nade mną. Cholera, dawno nie czułam się tak skrępowana. Całe szczęście, że moje oczy to nie ekrany, które wyświetlają właśnie treść moich myśli. Inaczej Dante zobaczyłby w nich samego siebie, zamaszyście wywijającego właśnie zdartymi z tyłka majtkami.

Tylko przez sen mogłam snuć takie fantazje. Na trzeźwo wybrałabym na obiekt swoich rojeń kogoś przystojniejszego. Może Bradleya Coopera.

- No, ocknęłaś się – oddycha z ulgą. – Całe szczęście.

Też tak sądzę. Jeszcze by mu przyszło do głowy, żeby mi zrobić usta-usta czy coś. Podrapałby mnie tą swoją szczeciną.

- Co się stało? – prostuję się powoli, trzymając się za łeb, ciężki jak diabli. – Zemdlałam?

- Nie tylko ty – odpowiada, ruchem głowy wskazując resztę.

Rozglądam się. Faktycznie, Sophie też dopiero teraz podnosi głowę znad sterów, masując sobie skronie. Błyskawicznie rzucam się do deski rozdzielczej, przypominając sobie, że, do cholery, prujemy z zastraszającą prędkością, a nikt nie kieruje.

- Spokojnie – Dante kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu. – Stoimy. Silnik i tak ledwo zipie.

Faktycznie, nie słyszę znajomego buczenia maszynerii. Teraz brzmi to raczej jak ostatnie tchnienie duszących się tłoków, korb i innych ustrojstw, które według mnie znajdują się w silniku (ale nie próbujcie zdawać egzaminu z mechaniki na podstawie mojej wątpliwej wiedzy).

- Mieliśmy szczęście, że nie wpakowaliśmy się na skały – mruczę.

- Tak – przyznaje. - Wszyscy odpłynęliśmy, oprócz Loka. Zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, i próbował nas ratować.

Wskazuje na chłopaka leżącego na pokładzie. Dzieciak leży na boku, ułożony w bezpiecznej pozycji, żeby mógł oddychać, a jednocześnie się niczym nie zachłysnął. Cherit czuwa przy nim wiernie, rozgarniając mu mokre włosy opiekuńczym, troskliwym ruchem.

- Co z nim? – pytam, zanim zdążę pomyśleć. Co mnie to obchodzi? Wiele razy sama miałam ochotę go wykończyć…

- Trochę się podtopił, ale wyciągnąłem go na czas. Nic mu nie będzie – uspokaja mnie. – Co więcej, dzięki niemu jesteśmy cali.

Lok właśnie porusza się z jękiem. Vale traci mną zainteresowanie (powinnam się przyzwyczaić, że on poświęca najwięcej uwagi pierdołom i totalnym ofiarom), podchodzi do dzieciaka i kuca obok niego. Lambert podnosi się na łokciu do pozycji siedzącej. Wzrok ma nieco zamglony, ale przytomny.

- Znowu – mamrocze, plując wodą. – Zdecydowanie nie nadaję się do pływania.

- Na szczęście masz przyjaciół, którzy nie dadzą ci zginąć – uspokaja go Dante, wskazując Cherita i taktownie pomijając swój wkład.

- Dzięki, Dante – chrypie Lok, pamiętając również o jego pomocy. – Jak się obudziłeś?

Zanosi się kaszlem.

- Powoli, powoli – hamuje go Dante, poklepując po plecach, żeby chłopak szybciej pozbył się połkniętej morskiej wody. – Ten zegarek sprawdza mój puls – postukuje w swój nadgarstek; czy wspominałam już, jak chłopcy lubią się chwalić swoimi zabawkami? – Jeśli odpływam, wysyła impuls elektryczny, żeby mnie ocknąć.

- Rany, mam nadzieję, że nie zapominasz go wyłączyć, zanim kładziesz się spać – próbuje żartować Lok, ale słabo mu wychodzi, bo wciąż wygląda jak po przeciągnięciu przez wyżymaczkę.

- Dlaczego wszyscy ucięliśmy sobie drzemkę? – zastanawia się Sophie, podchodząc do nas nieco chwiejnym krokiem. – Co się stało?

- W silnik zaplątały się jakieś pnącza – tłumaczy Lambert, jedyny zorientowany w całej sytuacji (wyjątkowo!). – Ich zapach uśpił wszystkich szybciej niż… - rozmyśla nad dobrym porównaniem - lekcja trygonometrii.

- To nie jedyne szkody – przypominam, znacząco wskazując na miejsce, w którym powinien znajdować się silnik, popiskujący smętnie.

- Musimy gdzieś zadokować i je naprawić – zgadza się Dante, drapiąc się po podbródku. – Zerknijmy na mapę.

Podchodzi do holotomu i włącza go, po czym wyszukuje odpowiednią aplikację. Idzie mu to sprawnie, ostatnio często używaliśmy technologii Łowców, żeby nie zgubić się wśród bezkresnych wód.

- Mamy szczęście, że łódź Fundacji ma wbudowany system nawigacji połączony z holotomem – stwierdza Sophie.

Dante kiwa głową.

- Holotomie, połącz się z ogólnoświatową siecią map Huntika i znajdź najbliższą zamieszkałą wyspę – zleca urządzeniu.

- _Jedyna zamieszkała wyspa w zasięgu – wyświetlam… _- odpowiada chłodnym żeńskim głosem maszyneria, powiększając małą, spiczastą plamkę, która okazuje się być wyspą z piętrzącą się pośrodku górą. Nie wygląda imponująco… Mam nadzieję, że mają tam chociaż fast-foody. To dla mnie najważniejszy wyznacznik postępu cywilizacyjnego. Zwłaszcza kiedy zaczyna mi burczeć w brzuchu.

- Skoro nie mamy innych opcji – Dante rozkłada ręce – popłyniemy właśnie tam.

- OK. – zgadzam się, dochodząc do wniosku, że co jak co – może nie być wody, prądu, papieru toaletowego – ale hamburgery są wszędzie. WSZĘDZIE. – Mam tylko jedną propozycję.

Wszyscy zerkają na mnie pytająco.

- Ubierz się – radzę Dantemu. – Lepiej, żebyś nie straszył tubylców od samego początku.

Lok parska śmiechem, nadal bulgocąc morską wodą. Nie domyśla się, że moja prośba ma pewne uzasadnienie.

Wolałabym, żeby w razie niespodziewanej drzemki nie przyśnił mi się znowu pan Vale w roli jednego z Chippendalesów.

**Tego samego dnia, 12:49**

**Nieznana wyspa**

**Morze Egejskie**

- Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy – ocenia Dante, rozglądając się po wybrzeżu.

Wszyscy mają nietęgie miny. Spodziewaliśmy się jeśli nie metropolii, to jakiegoś zakątka na miarę Hawajów, z wesołymi, kolorowymi tubylcami, częstującymi drinkami, podsuwającymi kokosy i tak dalej. Tymczasem… okolica wydaje się zupełnie pusta. Może i ktoś tu żyje – egzotyczne lasy pełne zadziwiającej flory i fauny dają nadzieję, że nie umrze się tu z głodu i pragnienia - ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że według Fundacji pojęcie 'zamieszkały' obejmuje nawet pojedynczą lepiankę w głębi puszczy, własność powykręcanego artretyzmem, bezzębnego dziadka, który nawet nie usłyszy, o co go prosimy, bo dawno stracił słuch. Za to wzrok będzie wytężał za stu chłopa, po raz pierwszy od lat widząc w swojej pustelni dwie całkiem niezłe babki. I założę się, że obślini się z radości.

Wzdycham męczeńsko. Skoro nie mamy innego wyjścia…

Dante zarzuca na brzeg linę z hakiem, który zakleszcza się między kamieniami. Sprawdza, czy sznur jest wystarczająco napięty, po czym ze zwinnością cyrkowego akrobaty przemyka po nim na ląd w dwóch skokach. Mnie i Sophie przychodzi to wolniej, choć równie zgrabnie – po prostu nie pajacujemy, tylko wolimy nie skręcić sobie karku; za to Lok po raz kolejny udowadnia swoją niezdarność i w sekundę ląduje w wodzie.

- Rano ślizgał się na nartach wodnych, a teraz próbuje _body surfingu_? – komentuję pobłażliwie, widząc, jak zmoczony do suchej nitki Lambert gramoli się z płycizny z miną wiecznego pechowca, którego już nawet nie dziwią niepowodzenia.

- Nie każdy może dorównać waszej gracji, moje panie – broni chłopaka Vale, rozkładając ręce.

- Nie próbuj zdobyć punktu swoim urokiem osobistym, Dante – radzi mu Sophie, wyjątkowo nieczuła na ten zręczny komplement. – Ten gość to kompletna ciamajda!

- Dajcie biednemu chłopakowi spokój! – do rozmowy włącza się Cherit; on jeden był pewien, że nawet nie zmoczy sobie futerka. Skrzydła to jednak fajna sprawa. – Dzisiaj fantastycznie poradził sobie ze śmiertelnym zagrożeniem!

- Tak, wyluzuj trochę – fuka na Sophie Lok, zakłopotany i zły na siebie jednocześnie; nikt nie chciałby się zbłaźnić przed swoim obiektem westchnień. I być przez tę osobę tak ostro ocenianym. – Ta ciamajda dziesięć minut temu uratowała ci życie! – przypomina jej o swoich zasługach. Ciężko jednak w nie uwierzyć, widząc go w tak opłakanym stanie…

- Witajcie, przybysze… - do naszego znajomego chórku wkrada się obca nuta.

Odwracamy się jednocześnie, poszukując źródła głosu. Objawia się ono w postaci grupki kobiet, zbliżających się do nas wolno, lecz bez lęku. Wszystkie mają na sobie długie, powłóczyste tuniki z lekkiego, przewiewnego materiału, falujące miękko przy każdym kroku. Większość nosi również bogate, złote ozdoby inkrustowane różnokolorowymi szlachetnymi kamieniami – na nadgarstkach, przedramionach, zawieszone na szyi, wpięte w misternie splecione włosy, w uszy… Jak nic, jakby urwały się z mitów. Takie postaci widziałam tylko na obrazkach ze starej mitologii Klausa, przedstawiających panteon bogiń… podrasowanych, wyidealizowanych, wymuskanych do granic możliwości… Czy to możliwe, żeby te wizerunki miały jednak swoje realne pierwowzory?

Na czele pochodu kroczy żywy dowód na to, że tak. Przewodząca grupie kobieta z powodzeniem mogłaby brylować podczas imprezy na Olimpie i stać się kolejnym celem kochliwego Zeusa, ku wściekłości Hery. Każdy jej ruch to jakby oddzielna okazja, żeby podkreślić emanujący z niej nieziemski powab - uwodzicielsko zakołysać krągłymi biodrami, poprawić falującą na wietrze burzę blond loków i niedbale strzepnąć powiewające tiule, figlujące wokół smukłej kibici i głębokiego dekoltu.

- Jeśli szukacie pomocy, to przybiliście do właściwego brzegu… – odzywa się nieznajoma tym samym melodyjnym głosem, przystanąwszy naprzeciw nas z dłonią opartą o talię. Drugą zwraca ku nam wdzięcznym, eleganckim gestem, od którego rozdzwaniają się złote bransoletki na jej nadgarstkach. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ten ruch kojarzy mi się ze zmanierowaną hostessą.

To ja już chyba wolałabym śliniącego się dziadka. Na jego widok przynajmniej oczy Dantego nie rozbłysłyby iskrą żywego zainteresowania…

- Mamy problemy z silnikiem – wyjaśnia, posyłając jej uśmiech numer pięć z cyklu „I'm sexy and I know it". Chociaż według mnie powinien się nazywać „Noszę beznadziejny płaszcz, ale chętnie go dla ciebie zdejmę". – Chcieliśmy tu zostać, dopóki go nie naprawimy.

- Jestem Medea – przedstawia się blond piękność, machnąwszy nienaturalnie wielgachnymi jak wachlarze rzęsami. – Proszę, pozwólcie, że was ugościmy i oprowadzimy. Ta wyspa to raj, który zapewni wam wszystko, czego potrzebujecie…

Dlaczego mi się wydaje, że strasznie przeciąga sylaby i na końcu każdego zdania w druku widniałby wielokropek?! To chyba jakieś pisarskie zboczenie…

Skoro już mowa o zboczeniach, jestem pewna, że wiele z nich właśnie przemknęło przez głowę Dantego, bo jak zaczarowany wgapia się w Medeę. Rzucam jej uważne spojrzenie, starając się, by było również odpowiednio pogardliwe. Z bliska dostrzegam, że ma nieskazitelną, porcelanową cerę lalki, czarne, długie jak firanki rzęsy rzucają cień na jej policzki, a oczy w słońcu nabierają niespotykanego, zielonkawo-błękitnego odcienia, jak morska woda. Jak nic, soczewki. I musi mieć bardzo dobry puder. Chociaż, hm… w tej okolicy chyba trudno o drogerię…

Ale, do cholery, nikt mi nie wmówi, że jej cycki to czysta natura! Nie dbam o to, jak się ich dorobiła, skoro nie ma tu chirurga plastycznego, ale postawiłabym wszystkie oszczędności, że to silikon!

Sztuczne czy nie, Dantemu chyba bardzo się podobają, bo na ich widok (ciężko nie zauważyć, skoro zdzira nosi taki dekolt) odebrało mu mowę.

- Doceniamy waszą gościnność – Sophie przejmuje stery, wychodząc przed naszego osłupiałego lidera. – Proszę wybaczyć nasze grubiaństwo… - wymierza mu celnego kuksańca w bok – ale nie przedstawiliśmy się…

- Oczywiście – Dante przebudza się z zaskakującą werwą, masując bok. – Nazywam się Dante Vale – skłania głowę. Tak, jeszcze zamieć grzywką ziemię, kretynie. – Ta młoda dama to Sophie Casterwill – dokonuje dalszej prezentacji. – Ten przemoczony młodzieniec za mną to Lok Lambert, a to chodzące słoneczko to Zhalia Moon – wskazuje na mnie niedbale.

_Słoneczko_?! Ja ci, do cholery, dam 'słoneczko'! 'Słoneczkiem' to ty nazwij swojego psa, o ile jakiekolwiek rozumne stworzenie z tobą wytrzyma!

Dyszę z wściekłości, rzucając Medei takie spojrzenie, że dokonana przez Dantego prezentacja nabiera jeszcze bardziej ironicznego wydźwięku. Kobieta kwituje to niewinnym trzepotem rzęs. Zaczynam nabierać niemiłego wrażenia, że wcale nie są sztuczne…

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, o pani – odzywa się nagle jedna z jej towarzyszek, wychodząc przed szereg; raaaany, czy one wszystkie tutaj mają własnych stylistów, który je czesze, maluje i ubiera?! Ja chyba musiałabym mieć fundusze Victorii Beckham, żeby tak wyglądać… - ale czy naprawdę nazywa się pani Casterwill?

Dopiero teraz orientuję się, że to całe 'o pani' nie było do mnie, tylko do rudej małpy. Ja pierrrrdzielę, czy nawet te laski muszą podnosić jej ego?! Co ona jest, wnuczka królowej Elżbiety, żebyście utwierdzały ją w przekonaniu, że nie jest zwykłą zjadaczką chleba, tylko arystokratką?!

- Tak, zgadza się – przyznaje Sophie, mile zaskoczona takim traktowaniem. – Czyżbyś znała moją rodzinę?

- Prawie tak dobrze jak moją własną! – zapewnia jasnowłosa dziewczyna z dźwięczącą w głosie radością. – Rozbili się tutaj. Obowiązkiem mojej rodziny jest czuwaniem nad dziedzictwem Casterwillów… Mam na imię Christine – dorzuca, skłaniając głowę.

W oczach Sophie pojawiają się łzy wzruszenia. O nie, znowu nadchodzi histeria. Ona naprawdę ma hopla na punkcie swojego rodu. Ale żeby trzeba było od razu rzucać się Christine do stóp?!

- Straciłam rodziców, zanim włączyli mnie do starszyzny, i nie powierzyli mi rodowych sekretów! – wyznaje płaczliwie, obejmując kolana dziewczyny, która kojąco gładzi ją po włosach.

Czyli ze schedą księżniczki wcale nie jest tak różowo, jak próbuje nam wmawiać… Zapamiętam to sobie na przyszły raz, kiedy znowu zacznie się nade mną wywyższać swoim szlachetnym pochodzeniem.

- Przedstawienie ci twego dziedzictwa, pani, będzie dla mnie największym zaszczytem! – cieszy się Christine, pociągając Sophie w głąb wyspy.

Nie mam nic przeciwko. Ten wypad będzie tysiąc razy przyjemniejszy bez rudej brzęczącej mi nad uchem. Medea również przyjmuje to z uśmiechem.

- Pomożemy wam się zrelaksować – ofiaruje się, przejmując od jednej z towarzyszek kosz pełen ziół. – Mamy tu wiele leczniczych herbat, przygotowanych z cudownych kwiatów i liści, w jakie obfituje nasza wyspa…

- Lecznicze rośliny? – oczy Dantego nadal pałają, chociaż już nie wgapia się bezczelnie w dekolt Medei, tylko z równą fascynacją przygląda się zawartości kosza. Oho, czyżby ktoś tu w tajemnicy popalał zioło? Następnym razem, kiedy go odwiedzę, muszę przyjrzeć się, jakie kwiaty trzyma na parapecie… ciekawe, czy mają pięciopalczaste liście. – Jakie choroby możecie nimi wyleczyć?

- Wszystkie, które istnieją – odpowiada Medea, jakby posiadanie niezawodnego panaceum było rzeczą najzupełniej normalną w świecie, gdzie co sekundę ktoś umiera na raka. – Niektóre z bardziej egzotycznych roślin mogą nawet przełamać uroki i klątwy…

Dante podnosi jedną gałązkę, zwieńczoną drżącym, fioletowym kwiatem; łodyżka wydaje się emanować własnym światłem, jakby ktoś obsypał ją brokatem. Przygląda jej się z bliska.

- Mój przyjaciel desperacko potrzebuje lekarstwa – odzywa się po chwili napiętym głosem. – Mogłabyś mi pokazać te zioła?

Medea obdarza go łagodnym, ciepłym uśmiechem. Powiedziałabym, że matczynym, gdyby tak poufale nie wzięła go za rękę.

- Oczywiście. Studiowałam je całe życie – mówi spokojnie. – Chodź ze mną, pozwól, że ci pokażę…

Nie do wiary, ale ten idiota nawet nie ogląda się na żadne z nas, tylko biegnie sobie w podskokach za tą tlenioną lafiryndą! Co, liczy, że pokaże mu nie tylko swoje ziółka?! Niech mu pokaże inne zagajniki, cholera. Najlepiej na swoich nogach, bo wątpię, żeby na tym zadupiu znalazła maszynkę do golenia. Chyba że usuwają zbędne owłosienie jakimiś papkami własnej roboty…

Może dzięki temu w dziedzinie depilacji osiągają lepsze rezultaty niż ja?...

Prycham. Jeśli Dante chce się bawić w buszującego w zbożu, to jego sprawa. Tylko niech nie przesadzi z grzybkami halucynkami, bo ja potem nie będę robić za jego pielęgniarkę.

Moja nadzieja, że dwóch ostatnich członków drużyny okaże trochę zdrowego rozsądku, jest bardzo wątła i szybko się ulatnia; Lok już uległ czarowi jakiejś smarkuli, która uwiesiła się u jego ramienia i świergocząc, ciągnie go wzdłuż plaży. Ech, jak widać, mężczyźni są niestali w uczuciach niezależnie od wieku… Chociaż, to trzeba przyznać, dziewczyna jest ładniejsza od Sophie, z tą swoją drobną buźką i brązowymi, migdałowymi oczami. Wyraźnie widać, że Lok ma coś do rudzielców.

Cherit naiwnie chce dogonić przyjaciela (nie zdając sobie sprawy, że chłopak raczej nie będzie zachwycony obecnością przyzwoitki), ale nagle mała, pulchna rączka chwyta go za ogon i ciągnie jak balonik na sznurku. Dziewczynka o popielatych włosach odłączyła się od grupki dokazującej na brzegi, żeby schwytać Tytana, a teraz biegnie do koleżanek, żeby pochwalić się zdobyczą. Opiekunka dzieciaków szybko uwalnia gargulca i przeprasza go serdecznie, zachowując się jak początkująca przedszkolanka. Kota bym jej nie powierzyła, a co dopiero bachora, gdybym miała śladowe ilości instynktu macierzyńskiego. Ale nie mam, dlatego zwisa mi, że matki-wyspiarki są na tyle głupie, żeby zostawiać swoje latorośle pod opieką kobiety, której IQ nie przekracza inteligencji średniej wielkości bakłażana. Z dwojga złego, Cherit to lepsza opcja… On jest zachwycony, że zaproponowano mu nauczanie dziewczynek. Wreszcie może być dla kogokolwiek autorytetem.

- Cała drużyna poszła gonić marzeniami – stwierdzam sama do siebie, bo do kogo niby?

- Nie opłaca się gonić za marzeniami – odpowiada mi głos, który wcale nie należy do żadnego z moich alter ego – ale za sekretami tak!

Odwracam się ostentacyjnie, stając twarzą w twarz z jakąś staruszką. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że zupełnie nie przypomina ona swoich towarzyszek. Nie mówię tylko o wieku – wiadomo, że nie zachowała ani figury, ani cery dwudziestoparolatki – ale o stylizacji. Daleko jej do zadbanej kobiety w podeszłym wieku, która mimo lat stara się wciąż wyglądać schludnie i na poziomie. Poszarzała, szarobura tunika wisi na niej jak niedbale przepasana szmata, włosy, częściowo ujarzmione kokiem, wymykają się z upięcia i sterczą na boki jak kolce. Jej paznokcie, długie i ostre jak kocie pazury, oraz wydatny nos kojarzą mi się stereotypowo – ze zdziwaczałą wiedźmą, która próbuje mnie zaciekawić, mówiąc zagadkami. Jeśli liczy, że za niebotyczną sumę zgodzę się, żeby przepowiedziała mi przyszłość z ręki, to się grubo myli.

- Niby gdzie na tej wyspie mogłyby zostać ukryte sekrety godne uwagi? – rzucam pogardliwie, po czym odpowiadam sobie dobitnie: - Nigdzie.

- Nigdzie, czyli właśnie tam, gdzie kryją się sekrety! – skrzeczy babinka, po czym zwraca się do mnie konspiracyjnym szeptem: - Mogę ci pokazać starożytną broń, która pozwala kontrolować umysły, jest niedaleko…

- Nie, dzięki – rzucam sucho, pochylając się ku niej agresywnie, co sprawia, że zaraz się zamyka. – Mam misję i czas już, żebym do niej wróciła.

Zostawiam osłupiałą staruchę samą i udaję się z powrotem do łodzi. Mam już dość świrów na pewien czas. Broń kontrolująca umysły, śmieszne. Wyspiarki nie potrzebują żadnej broni, żeby poradzić sobie z Dantem, jak widać. Wystarczy tylko zatrzepotać rzęsami, pokazać kawałek ciała i zaciągnąć go w krzaczki…

Co za dureń.

**Tego samego dnia, 23:41**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

Leżę plecami na pokładzie, wgapiając się w granatowe, bezchmurne niebo, usiane gwiazdami gęsto jak stroje Lady Gagi cekinami. Założyłam ręce za głowę, ugięłam jedną nogę w kolanie, tak jest najwygodniej. Nadal jest ciepło – nie upalnie, ale wystarczająco, żeby rozkoszować się nocą bez wciągania swetrów i owijania się kocem. Delikatny powiew bryzy głaszcze mi twarz i bawi się moimi włosami, owijając je wokół szyi i palców. Przyjemnie, spokojnie, bajka po prostu.

W takim razie dlaczego czuję się tak podle? Czyżby brakowało mi jazgotu tej natrętnej czwórki, z którą przyszło mi ostatnio spędzać większość czasu? Śmieszne! Nie mam przecież nic przeciwko samotności. Jest tyle rzeczy, które można wtedy przemyśleć, nie dostając białej gorączki za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś przerwie snucie wspaniałych wizji spontanicznym wydarciem ryja.

Tylko co z tego, skoro teraz myślę jedynie o tym, co się dzieje z resztą?

Pal licho bachory; co mnie obchodzi, że Lok być może przestanie dzisiaj być prawiczkiem, a Sophie odkryje w sobie zapędy lesbijskie. Ale wyobrażanie sobie Dantego z tą cycatą blondyną wcale mi się nie podoba.

To przecież jakaś pusta lala, która zachowuje się jak dodatkowa atrakcja turystyczna; jakby każdy musiał ją zwiedzić... A Dante jaki wyrywny, ja pierdzielę. Zobaczy babę i w sekundę jest gotowy. Szkoda tylko, że nie zauważa, jaką fajną dupę ma tuż obok siebie! Niech on tylko wróci, to już ja mu powiem, co sądzę o tendencji spadkowej jego gustu. Właśnie – niech tylko wróci… Co im zajmuje tyle czasu? Zbieranie ziółek?! To tak to się teraz nazywa?!

Przewracam się na bok, zirytowana, ale z drugiej strony… urażona. Mam ochotę wydrzeć na kogoś mordę, tak po prostu, żeby wyrzucić z siebie złość. Ale nie mam nawet na kogo nawrzeszczeć. Mogłabym przywołać Gareona, ale… nie oczekiwałabym od niego zrozumienia mojego stanu. Po prostu tu będzie, pozwalając mi się przytulać, głaskać i mówić do siebie, ale nie odpowiadając niczym, co zastąpiłoby mi obecność drugiego człowieka.

Zwijam się w kłębek, przyciskając dłonie do policzka.

Niech spieprzają. Poradzę sobie sama. Jak dotąd wychodzi mi to na dobre.

**8 lipca 2009, środa, godz. 10:12**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

Kiedy się budzę, słońce od dawna świeci wysoko na niebie. Włosy mam nagrzane; mam nadzieję, że nie dostanę porażenia słonecznego. Albo że już nie dostałam. Podnoszę się ciężko, jak nie ja. Wszystko mnie boli od spania w takich warunkach. Powieki kleją mi się od snu. Długo przewracałam się z boku na bok, zastanawiając się, co z innymi, zanim w końcu padłam bez sił, zmęczona niepewnością. Rozglądam się wokół, szukając jakichkolwiek śladów bytności moich towarzyszy.

Nic. Żadne z nich od wczoraj nie wróciło. To nienormalne. Czy nie mogę ich zostawić na pięć minut, żeby nie wpakowali się w jakieś tarapaty?!

Szukanie ich w nocy nie miało sensu, za to teraz bez wahania podejmuję się poszukiwań. Może i zostawianie motorówki bez nadzoru nie jest najmądrzejszym manewrem, ale nie może rywalizować o palmę pierwszeństwa w rankingu najgłupszych posunięć z zachowaniem reszty mojej drużyny.

Od kogo najlepiej zacząć szukanie? Najłatwiej byłoby znaleźć Sophie, jeśli biblioteka Casterwillów jest naprawdę tak ważna, każda z wyspiarek powinna umieć mi ją wskazać. Ale… najbardziej mnie interesuje, gdzie podziewa się ten pawian. Zresztą, powinnam zacząć szukanie od przywódcy stada, czyż nie?

Nie jest to łatwe, bo nawet nie wiem, gdzie się udać. Chociaż sprawdziłam lokalizację Dantego na holotomie, to teraz i tak nie wiem, gdzie go szukać. Ścieżki wydeptane w lasach plączą się, krzyżują, kończą ślepo, prowadzą nie tam, gdzie mi się wydaje… Kiedy w końcu udaje mi się wygrać walkę z dezorientacją i czepiającą się mnie ciernistą, pnącą się florą i trafiam na kamienną ścieżkę wiodącą w górę, jestem jak granat bez zawleczki. Tylko sekundy dzielą mnie od wybuchu. Mojego samopoczucia nie poprawia rozciągająca się przede mną urokliwa scenka: Dante wręczający Medei naręcze kwiatów na rozległej polanie pełnej wonnej roślinności. Powinnam być zadowolona, że nie nakryłam ich w bardziej krępującej sytuacji (swoją drogą, totalna z niego pierdoła, skoro nie skorzystał z okazji), ale ten jego rozanielony uśmiech jest bardziej wymowny niż świecenie gołym tyłkiem. Mam ochotę zetrzeć go pięścią.

- Dante! – przerywam tę sielankę ostrym wykrzyknieniem, zbliżając się do nich, jakbym była na sterydach.

- O, Zhalia! – zauważa mnie, odsuwając się nieco od Medei.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - nie daję mu dojść do głosu, tylko walę prosto z mostu. - Ostatnim razem, kiedy sprawdzałam, mieliśmy misję, pamiętasz?!

- Zdecydowałem, że zostaniemy tutaj, dopóki nie znajdę wszystkich potrzebnych ziół – odpowiada lekko, jakbyśmy omawiali zmianę repertuaru dorocznego pikniku.

- Potrzebujemy jeszcze tylko paru gatunków… - dodaje Medea swoim irytującym głosem diwy, uśmiechając się niczym Gioconda. Mrużę oczy, próbując zabić ją wzrokiem, ale ona odwraca się ode mnie, jakby uznała sprawę za zakończoną. Vale, o dziwo, idzie w jej ślady, zanim udaje mi się wymyślić przemowę naszpikowaną argumentami za odjazdem.

- Ale Dante…! – wypalam nagląco w stronę jego oddalających się pleców; nie jestem pewna, czy mój dobitny ton wystarczy, żeby go przekonać do opamiętania się…

- Nie teraz, Zhalio – rzuca przez ramię, nawet nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem.

Nie teraz?! Co to, do cholery, znaczy: nie teraz?! To po to wbijasz mi do hotelu, forsujesz sobie drogę do mojego pokoju, odpalasz stosowną mówkę i ciągniesz mnie do Grecji, żeby mnie teraz olewać?! Tylko dlatego, że zobaczyłeś ładniejsze cycki?! Ty cholerny…!

Mam ochotę wypalić Jadowym Kłem prosto w jego plecy, tak, żeby pocisk przeszedł na wylot. Pieprzyć informacje, które zabierze ze sobą do grobu. Zasłużył na to…

Ale przecież nie będę się zniżać do jego poziomu. Odwracam się dumnie, zostawiając amatora zielarstwa z nową mistrzynią. Oddalam się z werwą, torując sobie drogę przez las niczym rozwścieczona samica nosorożca. Nie obchodzi mnie, że za niszczenie ekosystemu dopadną mnie ekolodzy. Jeśli ośmielą się mnie skrytykować, gorzko tego pożałują. Zagram sobie w kręgle ich głowami.

Ta myśl jest taka kojąca… zwłaszcza jeśli zamienić 'zielonych' na członków mojej drużyny i czarujące wyspiarki. Łeb Medei byłby świetną kulą… gdybym ogoliła jej do łysej czaszki te kręcone kudły. Z największą przyjemnością!

Zresztą, czy będę się kalać zwracaniem uwagi na kogoś, kto maluje usta na kolor przegniłej mirabeli? Niedoczekanie!

- Skoro Dante tak bardzo chce zostać – mruczę pod nosem, próbując osiągnąć wewnętrzny spokój, który jest mi niezbędny przy zeskakiwaniu ze skalnych półek – niewiele mogę zrobić… To nie mój problem – stwierdzam z mocą, opadłszy miękko na usłaną liśćmi glebę.

Co zatem mogłabym zrobić? Najbardziej mam ochotę przegrzebać plecak Dantego i wyciąć dziurę w każdej parze jego majtek. Na dupie. Potem wywalić za burtę wszystkie kosmetyki Sophie i wyjąć baterie z GameBoya Loka… Jak mogłabym ukarać Cherita? Jeszcze nie wiem. Myślę, że wystarczy mu cios od kraba pustelnika, który obrywa, kiedy w końcu docieram na plażę. Otaczające go dziewczynki zaśmiewają się do rozpuku.

- Cóż, zdaje się, że czasem najlepszą obroną jest atak! – Cherit obraca swoją porażkę w żart.

- Profesorze! – jedno z dzieci wymachuje rączką, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

- Słucham? – gargulec zwraca się do dziewczynki z rozpromienionym pyszczkiem; każdy lubi być doceniany i podziwiany.

- Skąd się wzięła nazwa naszej wyspy? – pyta mała.

- Niestety nie wiem, dlaczego nazwano ją Medeą – odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą Cherit – ale wiem, że Medea była ważną postacią w mitologii greckiej!

- Naprawdę? – dziwi się blondyneczka, mrugając z ciekawością niebieskimi oczami aniołka.

- Zgadza się! – przytakuje Cherit, polatując nad głowami uczennic. – Mówi się, że była potężną czarownicą, kobietą, z którą nie należało igrać, opisaną w micie o Jazonie i Argonautach! Potrafiła kontrolować ludzkie umysły…

Ha, z pewnością. Przekazała to swojej imienniczce. Tyle że oczarować mężczyznę cyckami to potrafi byle amsterdamska dziwka…

- Wygląda na to, że dobrze się bawisz – zauważam, w przypływie impulsu podchodząc do Cherita. Nie powiem, żeby tak przycisnęła mnie samotność, żebym miała ochotę znosić irytujące popiskiwanie małego Tytana. Po prostu… coś mnie tknęło, kiedy podsłuchałam jego wykład.

- Bo tak jest, Zhalio! – przyznaje radośnie gargulec, zatrzepotawszy skrzydłami ze zdwojoną energią. – Dzieci, czy mogę was przeprosić dosłownie na małą chwilkę? – zwraca się do klasy, które zgadza się entuzjastycznie, prawdopodobnie tylko czekając na okazję do psot.

Oddalam się od dzieci (zawsze miałam na nie alergię), wybierając trochę odosobniony fragment plaży, z którego jednak Cherit może mieć oko na swoje podopieczne. Przysiada na skale, o którą się oparłam.

- Te dzieci są niesamowite! – zachwyca się. – Ich umysły są takie chłonne, otwarte…

- Nie dziwi ich nawet twój widok – wtrącam cierpko – a to się rzadko zdarza.

- Co masz na myśli? – pyta Tytan, marszcząc brwi. Jego entuzjazm trochę opada.

- Tytan, który mówi i myśli jak człowiek… śmieszne – rzucam sucho. – Wiesz, kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłam, uznałam, że jesteś raczej bezużyteczny – wypalam szczerze - ale później… przemyślałam to.

- Tak? – Cherit jest nieco zmieszany, nie wie za bardzo, co powinien sądzić o mojej bezpośredniej ocenie. Przysłuchuje się jednak uważnie – tak uważnie, że nie zauważa skradającego się do niego kraba, który niedawno dał mu solidnego prztyczka.

- Jesteś tu od pradawnych czasów, kiedy Tytani pojawili się na Ziemi – ciągnę – więc musisz wiedzieć wszystko o starożytnej magii i prawdzie kryjącej się w legendach…

- To było bardzo dawno temu – zbywa skromnie Cherit, przymykając żółte ślepka.

- Co się z tobą działo przez ten czas? – drążę, nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. – Co czyni cię tak wyjątkowym?

Cherit zastanawia się, opierając łebek na łapce, tę zaś, przypadkowo, na skorupie kraba.

- Obawiam się, że niczego nie pamiętam… - wzdycha.

Odpowiadam westchnieniem pewnym zawodu. Cóż, wygląda na to, że to koniec wywiadu.

- Pewnie wydaje ci się podejrzane, że zadaję tyle pytań, prawda? – rzucam, zbierając się do odejścia.

- Ani trochę! – odpowiada Cherit, rozchmurzając się. - Dante pytał dokładnie o to samo, kiedy go poznałem!

Och, świetnie. Wygląda na to, że w czymś się jednak zgadzamy. Nawet jeśli obejmuje to tylko zbieranie informacji przydatnych podczas misji. Może i powinnam się cieszyć, że myślę podobnie jak moja ofiara, ale gówno mi po tym, skoro tak bardzo różnimy się w kluczowych sprawach. Na przykład, ja nie lecę na byle siksę, która błyśnie kawałkiem jędrnego uda. (Prawdopodobnie nie wkurzałoby mnie to tak, gdyby było to MOJE udo.)

- Nieważne… - zbywam, nie chce mi się kontynuować tego tematu. - Zapewne nie masz ochoty opuszczać tej wyspy, prawda? – zgaduję.

- Zgadza się – przyznaje Cherit, trochę skruszony, gdyż wyczuwa moją niechęć, a trochę zasmucony perspektywą, jaką przed nim roztoczyłam. - Bardzo bym nie chciał zostawiać tych dziewczynek…

- Wiedziałam, że tak powiesz… - wywracam oczami i zostawiam go na plaży bez słowa pożegnania.

Wygląda na to, że nie znajdę sojusznika w walce o powrót do misji.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 17:13**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

Cyfry na zegarze pokładowym przeskakują po raz tysięczny tego popołudnia, odliczając dokładnie szóstą godzinę mojego buszowania w danych Fundacji i w Internecie. Pocieram powieki, które pieką niemożliwie od wgapiania się w ekran holotomu. W głowie wirują mi przeróżne informacje na temat Jazona, jego podróży, poznania Medei i kwitnącego romansu z tragicznym dla wielu finałem. Gdyby Dante dokładniej przestudiował te mity, wiedziałby, że Jazon drogo zapłacił za zaufanie urzekającej czarodziejce: utratą synów, zabitych w afekcie, i ukochanej, spalonej żywcem za sprawą ślubnego podarunku, oraz, w ostateczności, własną śmiercią pod złamanym masztem Argo. Po drodze pojawiały się również zupełnie przypadkowe trupy, jak na przykład młodszy braciszek wiedźmy, poćwiartowany dla zrealizowania planu ucieczki, i król Pelias, ugotowany w trującym wywarze przez własne córki. Aż dziwne, że facet pominął takie krwawe kawałki. Może po prostu przewrócił parę stron mitologii, kiedy tylko wyczuł zalążek wątku romantycznego.

Tak czy inaczej, ja przeczytałam mit o Argonautach od deski do deski i teraz już mam pełny obraz czarownicy, która usidliła Jazona. W tekście opisana została jako nieziemsko piękna – czarnowłosa, o pałających, ciemnych oczach i mlecznobiałej cerze. Od razu widać, według jakiego schematu dawniej konstruowano czarne charaktery – na pierwszy rzut oka musiały wyglądać niepokojąco. W dzisiejszych czasach by to nie przeszło… dlatego też bohaterowie negatywni ubierani są w atrakcyjne, nęcące kształty morskookich blondynek o łagodnych, ujmujących uśmiechach.

Nie sposób jej odmówić sprytu i uroku osobistego, skoro tak łatwo wyprowadzała wszystkich w pole. Wiadomo, każdy leciał na piękność, która w dodatku umiała się przymilić. W grę wchodziły jednak również użyteczne czary… jakieś trujące rośliny, napary, eliksiry… I do tego broń kontrolująca umysły… Wszystko składa się w logiczną całość.

- Holotomie – rzucam do urządzenia – podałam ci namiary na Medeę i inne wyspiarki. Dlaczego nie mogę ich zobaczyć? – domagam się odpowiedzi.

- _Wskazanie żądanych elementów niemożliwe; wyczuwalny wpływ sił magicznych._

A więc miałam rację.

- Dante i reszta są na obrzeżach centralnego lasu… - rozmyślam na głos, bo wokół mnie próżno szukać innego rozumnego rozmówcy. Zresztą, nie znalazłabym inteligentniejszego. – Cokolwiek wpływa na nich i na holotom, musi być gdzieś tam… To naprawdę nie jest mój problem – przekonuję się na głos – a jednak…

Sięgam po kolejną suszoną morelę; raczę się nimi w ramach skromnego obiadu. Wojowniczo rozgryzam owoc, chociaż właściwie mam ogromną ochotę na hamburgera. Nie znoszę zdrowego żarcia. Za to Sophie za nim przepada. Wkurzy się, kiedy wróci i odkryje, że zżarłam jej wszystkie dietetyczne przekąski. I bardzo dobrze, niech ma za swoje.

Powinnam zostawić tu ich wszystkich i spieprzać w trymiga. Tylko że, wstyd się przyznać, nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłabym poradzić sobie z rzężącym i kaszlącym silnikiem… Podejrzewam, że jeszcze bardziej bym go rozwaliła. Wydaje mi się, że jedyną osobą wystarczająco kompetentną, żeby podjąć się naprawy, jest Dante. Cholera, jak mnie to wnerwia.

Wrzucam do ust kolejną morelę, tak z zemsty. Smakuje paskudnie.

Lepiej będzie, jeśli jednak zajmie się nimi Casterwillówna na spółkę z Cheritem, który wchłania wszystko. Podnoszę się na nogi tak ostentacyjnie, jak to tylko możliwe, chociaż nikt mnie nie obserwuje. Sama przed sobą chcę wyglądać godnie.

Przecież nie mogę przyznać, że brakuje mi tej bandy kretynów. Po prostu robię to dla dobra misji. I dlatego, że inaczej się stąd nie wydostanę. Tak, tylko dlatego…

**Tego samego dnia, 17:20**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

Na migocące, falujące źdźbło szarozielonej trawy spadła kropla, drżąc na wysmukłych listkach, zanim spadła i wsiąkła między inne rośliny. Dante apatycznie uniósł głowę, sprawdzając, czy nie zanosi się na deszcz, chociaż nie zmieniłoby to nic w jego planach. Zorientował się, że z czoła gęsto spływa mu pot. Otarł go niedbale rękawem płaszcza. Upał nieźle dawał się we znaki, ale do tej pory nie zwracał na to uwagi, pochłonięty swoim zadaniem.

Szarpnął roślinkę; korzeń miękko wyśliznął się z pulchnej gleby. Palce miał obtarte od ciągłego wyrywania ziół, nawet delikatne listki drażniły zaczerwienioną skórę. Zacisnął zęby i zignorował ból. To nie miało znaczenia. Nic nie liczyło się tak bardzo, jak myśl o tym, że lekarstwo dla Metza może być tak blisko…

Gdyby nie myśl o nim, już dawno zrezygnowałby z przedzierania się przez leśny gąszcz w poszukiwaniu ukrytej przed wścibskimi oczami, rzadkiej flory. Nie mógł tego jednak zrobić, mając przed oczami zmarnowaną, opuchniętą twarz przyjaciela, jego wygasłe, załzawione oczy, występujące na dłoniach brązowawe plamy chorobowe… Zdobyte w Austrii lekarstwa nie pomogły mu na długo, zaledwie uśmierzyły ból. Dante nie mógł sobie ulżyć nawet dopadnięciem czarnorynkowego dostawcy i stłuczeniem mu mordy na miazgę, bo wszelki ślad po nim zaginął; z drugiej strony, dlaczego miałby wyżywać się na człowieku, który niczego mu nie obiecywał? Metz przyjmował już tyle leków i jak dotąd żaden mu nie pomógł… może wyleczenie jego dolegliwości nie leżało w ludzkiej mocy, skoro nie człowiek ani jego dzieła sprowadził na niego chorobę?

Dante odrzucił od siebie tę myśl. Gdzieś musiało być antidotum na śmiertelną klątwę i miał zamiar je znaleźć, nawet jeśli musiałby odbyć lot w kosmos. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał udać się tak daleko, że w końcu osiągnął cel wieloletnich poszukiwań, przybiwszy do tej wyspy. Medea zapewniała go, że tutaj poznano sekret przełamywania uroków. Była taka spokojna, nie spieszyła się z niczym, metodycznie wkładała do swojego kosza kolejne zioła, jakby zupełnie nie oddziaływała na nią spiekota, wysiłek, brak odpoczynku. W dodatku wyglądała, jakby dopiero co wstała sprzed toaletki – świeża, nienaganna, urokliwa. Dante czuł się przy niej jak kompletny abnegat. Czuł wilgoć pod pachami, po plecach ciekły strumienie. Powinien zrzucić sweter… ale nie było na to czasu.

Medea obejrzała się na niego i obrzuciła przeciągłym spojrzeniem jego kosz.

- Prawie skończyliśmy – oznajmiła. – Brakuje tylko jednego składnika, frugrzyba, który rośnie tylko wysoko na drzewach…

Dante zamrugał, próbując zogniskować wzrok; usta Medei zaczęły mu falować przed oczami. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak gorące powietrze faluje mu przed oczami…

- Więc… chodźmy je zna… - wymamrotał, próbując zrobić krok do przodu i walcząc z własną ociężałością.

Potknął się i nie miał siły, żeby odzyskać równowagę; kiedy przed oczami zrobiło mu się czarno, po prostu osunął się do tyłu, upadając plecami na wysłaną mchem ziemię.

- Nareszcie… - usłyszał, zanim stracił przytomność.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 17:21**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

Staruszka omal nie pada na zawał, kiedy zeskakuję z drzewa i ląduję prosto przed jej oczami.

- Zmieniłam zdanie – wypalam na wydechu, pochylając się ku niej nagląco. – Pokaż mi tę swoją broń.

Babince opada szczęka (co odsłania ubytki w jej ustach i smętne resztki poczerniałego uzębienia; fuuuj…), przez długą chwilę tylko ze świstem wciąga powietrze przez pomarszczone wargi. Zaczynam naprawdę myśleć, że dostała jakiegoś ataku. Jestem gotowa zdobyć dla niej kroplówkę i zanieść na własnych plecach, byle tylko pokazała mi drogę. Potem niech się z nią dzieje, co chce.

- No?! – nalegam. – Pokażesz mi czy nie?

Starucha wolno podnosi się na drżące nogi.

- Chodź za mną – rzuca rozdygotanym głosem.

I o to chodziło.

Wolno zagłębiamy się w las, tak gęsty i zbity, że mimo tego, że słońce wciąż wisi wysoko na niebie, pod kopułą liści i pnączy jest niemal zupełnie ciemno. Gdzieniegdzie przez baldachim lian przebija się wątły promień światła, błyskawicznie tłamszony przepychem roślinności… która w takiej scenerii nie wygląda pięknie. Raczej przytłaczająco. Zaborczo. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że w tej dziczy ani razu nie widziałam żadnego żywego stworzenia, ba, nie usłyszałam nawet najbardziej nieśmiałego ptasiego trelu. Cisza zaczyna być niepokojąca. Prawie z ulgą witam natarczywe brzęczenie muchy, latającej wokół staruchy (wnioskuję, że jej ciuchy nie tylko WYGLĄDAJĄ na nieprane od wieków…). Ta odpędza owada szybkim machnięciem, które odrzuca go na liście pękatej rośliny. Po budowie kwiatów i łodygi oraz pokrywających je haczykowatych włoskach poznaję rosiczkę, zastawiającą swe mordercze sieci. Nie wygląda to, jak sądzi większość osób, jak błyskawiczne kłapnięcie paszczą - mucha po prostu grzęźnie w wydzielinie oblepiającej liście. Żaden sprytny drapieżca nie działa pochopnie i spiesznie, gdyż wtedy istnieje szansa, że spudłuje, zadając nieprzemyślany cios. Lepiej jest się skradać, zastawiać sidła, kusić swoją ofiarę i sprawiać, żeby sama wpadła w pułapkę. To moja taktyka.

Kiedy jednak wyobrażam sobie, jak kielich rosiczki powoli się zamyka, a soki rośliny zamieniają owada w płynną maź, robi mi się niedobrze. Podpieprzone Sophie morele zaczynają tańczyć mi w żołądku. Kradzione nie tuczy… Szybko odwracam wzrok, żeby nie zwymiotować, zastanawiając się: czy to wygląda tak obrzydliwie tylko w świecie roślin i zwierząt?...

Potrząsam głową i doganiam staruchę, co nie jest takie trudne, bo wlecze się noga za nogą, trzęsąc się jak osika. Rozgarnia gałęzie, wypatrując drogi. Nagle nabiera werwy, przeciskając się pomiędzy gałęziami i ponaglając mnie gestem. Wychodzimy obie, ramię w ramię, na pustą, niezalesioną przestrzeń otaczającą górę – tę samą, którą ujrzałam pierwszy raz na holotomie, wieńczącą wyspę niczym korona. A na jej szczycie, niczym klejnot, lśni emanujący zielonkawym blaskiem kryształ, skrząc się w promieniach słońca.

- To jest sekretna broń – wskazuje starucha.

- Nie kłamałaś – stwierdzam z zaskoczeniem, bo spodziewałam się, że będę błądzić bez celu, goniąc za mrzonkami zbzikowanej wiedźmy. – Jest prawdziwa… i musi mieć niewyobrażalną moc… - robię krok do przodu, pragnąc dokładniej zbadać kryształ.

- Zanim ktokolwiek użyje jej siły, musi najpierw utworzyć z nią specjalną więź – zastrzega starucha, zatrzymując mnie.

- Dobrze, ale… jak? – pytam, niezbyt zadowolona, że tak niewiele wiem o tym obelisku i że muszę uciekać się do pomocy starej.

- Powoli wyciągnij ku niej ręce – instruuje mnie dokładnie, pokazując, co mam robić – i odpręż się…

Z wahaniem wykonuję polecenie. Między moimi uniesionymi dłońmi pobłyskuje seledynowy monument. Z tej odległości wydaje się nie większy od mojego palca wskazującego… a jednak wyczuwam jego ogromną moc, rozchodzącą się naokoło i ogarniającą całą wyspę, niczym okręgi na wodzie… Fala energii obmywa mnie całą, elektryzując mi włosy i unosząc je naokoło głowy… moja skóra zaczyna szczypać, jakby przeskakiwały po niej impulsy elektryczne… to powinno być nieprzyjemne, ale nie jest… właściwie to… nie chcę, żeby przestało…

- Teraz… pozwól jej mocy wkroczyć do twego umysłu… - głos staruchy dociera jakby z wielkiej dali, z głębi studni, odbijając się echem. – Musisz poddać się jej całkowicie, tylko wtedy więź będzie pełna!

Poddać się? Żeby już nikt nie miał odwagi powiedzieć, że coś tu jest nie tak? Żeby nikt nie przerwał czaru, który owładnął moimi towarzyszami, odbierając im rozum?! Żebym stała się kolejną kukłą, której sznurki pociąga jakaś złośliwa siła, znajdująca przyjemność w igraniu z ludzkimi pragnieniami!?

- Chyba masz mnie za kompletną idiotkę! – prycham śmiechem, przezwyciężając drętwość języka. – Gdybym to zrobiła, byłabym warzywem… na zawsze!

Zamiast bezmyślnie wyciągać ręce przed siebie, unoszę gardę.

- Stalowa Sfera! – wołam wyraźnie, odpychając od siebie macki nieznanej mocy i zrywając jej więzy.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – skrzeczy zszokowana starucha. – Nie chcesz zyskać potęgi?!

- Nie jesteś zbyt bystra, prawda? – zauważam pogardliwie. – Chciałam tylko znaleźć źródło tych wszystkich iluzji… i domyśliłam się, że musi ono mieć jakiś związek z bronią kontrolującą umysły, o której mówiłaś!

- Więc ty… - celuje we mnie drżącym palcem, wytrzeszczając oczy z przerażenia.

- A skoro znalazłam źródło… - unoszę dłoń, zaciskając zęby, żeby się nie zawahać. – Ostry Mróz!

Nie zamykam oczu, kiedy promień lodowatego, niebieskiego blasku uderza w pierś staruchy, chociaż na samą myśl o jej bezwładnym ciele zwalającym się bez czucia na ściółkę walczę z torsjami. Walka z bezbronnym przeciwnikiem jest taka poniżająca. Teraz jednak próbuję sobie wytłumaczyć, że to tylko omam. Tak naprawdę nie ma żadnej staruchy. Jest tylko iluzja stworzona przez obelisk, która rozwiewa się w wybuchu zielonego światła, kiedy uderza w nią mój urok.

Nie mam czasu zachwycać się własną przenikliwością, bo nagle ląduję na dupie, zbita z nóg gwałtownym trzęsieniem ziemi. Góra dygocze w posadach, jakby próbował się spod niej podnieść uśpiony od setek lat potwór-tyran, mający wyspę w szachu.

- Świetnie – rzucam ironicznie. – Teraz to się wkurzyła.

Dalej, suko. Załatwmy to jak kobieta z kobietą. Czyli bez zahamowań.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 17:32**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

Dante drgnął, czując potworne pieczenie w ręce. Zacisnął palce, próbując walczyć z czymś, co, jak sądził, było tylko nerwobólem po niekończącym się wyrywaniu ziół zgrabiałymi dłońmi. Nie pomogło; mrowienie ciągle przenikało mu pod skórą, niczym przemarsz tysiąca jadowitych pająków, skutecznie płosząc resztki słabości, która skutecznie wymazała mu z pamięci ostatnie parę minut. Ach tak, zegarek…

Otworzył oczy i wzdrygnął się, dostrzegając nad sobą rąbek błękitnej tuniki i obwieszoną złotymi bransoletami rękę. Rozpoznał Medeę i domyślił się, że to przez nią ma tak poobijane plecy – zielarka ciągnęła go po kamienistym brzegu w stronę morza, co samo w sobie było zaskakujące. Taka smukła kobieta radząca sobie bez trudu z dwa razy większym facetem?! Podejrzane…

Odepchnął ją i poderwał się na równe nogi.

- Co tu się dzieje?! – wyrzucił z siebie nieufnie, mierząc ją wzrokiem.

Kobieta zamrugała ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się z niezmienioną łagodnością.

- Zaczynałam się o ciebie martwić – zaczęła z troską. – Zasnąłeś, i to akurat teraz… Przecież szukamy leku dla twojego przyjaciela! – przypomniała mu znacząco.

Innym razem Dantego ogarnęłyby wyrzuty sumienia, że zmarnował czas, który mógłby przeznaczyć na pomoc Metzowi. Ale teraz wiedział, że o wiele więcej czasu przepuścił bez celu, błąkając się po tej wyspie w pogoni za złudzeniami. Niezawodne panaceum… akurat!

- Tutaj nie ma żadnego leku, prawda?! – rzucił pogardliwie, po czym wycelował w koszyk Medei i zawołał: - Puls Światła!

Zioła rozsypały się na wietrze, obsypując ich poszarpanymi listkami, płatkami i łodygami. Medea z półotwartymi ustami obserwowała opadający na nich deszcz roślinności. Potem zwarła wargi, zza których wydobyło się głuche, niemal zwierzęce warknięcie, same usta zaś posiniały. Błękitnawa barwa rozlała się po całej twarzy i ramiona kobiety, nadając im trupi odcień. W tęczówkach Medei zapłonęło nieziemskie, turkusowe światło, pochłaniając białka i zmieniając jej oczy w dwa puste klejnoty, niczym szmaragdy na jej biżuterii. Jej szaty zafalowały, zawirowały, wreszcie rozwiały się, nie ukazując jednak ludzkich nóg – teraz materiał ledwo okrywał pękaty kadłub, podobny do skorupy żółwia o czterech płetwiastych odnóżach. Jej śmiech przypominał nienaturalny pisk.

- Zatańczymy? – zaproponowała ironicznie, balansując przed nim kilka stóp nad ziemią.

- Żaden dżentelmen nie odmówiłby damie! – odparł Dante, przygotowując się na atak Medei.

Nie pomylił się. Tytanka zaszarżowała na niego całym swym rozdętym ciałem. Dante odbił się od ziemi, wyskoczył w powietrze, zwinął się wpół, żeby łatwiej trafić w cel, po czym wyprostował się i wylądował wprost na jej skorupie.

- Pustka! – zawołał, celując we wzmocniony kadłub.

Urok pozostawił na powierzchni ledwie płytką rysę. _Jestem za słaby!, _zorientował się Dante, zanim wylądował na ziemi, zrzucony z pleców Medei jak z grzbietu narowistej klaczy. Odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość, po czym szybko wyszperał w kieszeni odpowiedni amulet. Szczęście, że przebiegłej czarodziejce zabrakło sprytu, by mu je odebrać!

- Skrzydlaku! – krzyknął czysto. – Osłoń mnie!

Sokół spadł na Tytankę jak grom z jasnego nieba, kiedy była o włos od dosięgnięcia Dantego. Skrzydlak wczepił się w nią pazurami, odciągając ją od Łowcy. Dante wykorzystał szarpaninę Tytanów.

- Smocza Pieść! – wzmocnił swoje dłonie i bez wahania uderzył wprost w skorupę Medei.

Tytanka zawyła, kiedy jej ciało zaczęło rozpadać się na kawałki. Na szczęście Dante nie ujrzał jej całkowitego rozkładu, bo Medea znikła w obłoku migocącej energii, zostawiając po sobie tylko resztki wiklinowego koszyka i wdeptane w piasek zioła.

Dante pochylił się, podnosząc zgniecioną łodyżkę o fioletowym kwiecie. Nagle syknął, uderzony w potylicę czymś ciężkim – nie tak, żeby go przewrócić, ale wystarczająco mocno, by przed oczami zamigotały mu gwiazdy.

- A to za co? – zapytał Skrzydlaka, który zawisł przed nim, przyglądając mu się karcąco.

Tytan tylko zatrzepotał skrzydłami i ruchem dzioba wskazał leżące na ziemi mango. Dante zawstydził się.

- Ach, tak – mruknął. – Dzięki. Właśnie tego mi było trzeba.

_Tego, a nie jakichś bezużytecznych ziół, _mówiły mądre oczy sokoła. Vale musiał przyznać mu rację. Podniósł owoc i otarł go o płaszcz, po czym zatopił w nim zęby. Omal nie westchnął z rozkoszy, kiedy słodki sok spłynął mu do gardła. Jeszcze parę godzin, a żołądek przysechłby mu do kręgosłupa.

Wiedział jednak, że to nie czas, żeby stać i spokojnie zajadać się lokalnymi przysmakami. Reszta drużyny również była pod działaniem uroku… Sophie powinna być w ruinach biblioteki, zatopiona w książkach. Lok… nie było go przy tym, ale wyspiarki opowiadały, że głowi się nad jakąś skomplikowaną łamigłówką. Inna kobieta chwaliła Cherita, wyręczającego ją w opiece nad dziećmi. Wszyscy dali się omotać. Wszyscy… oprócz Zhalii.

Kawałek mango stanął mu w gardle. Przełknął go z trudem, uświadomiwszy sobie, że gdyby kilka godzin temu nie spławił kobiety, może uniknąłby kompletnego wyczerpania organizmu i całego tego bezsensownego ganiania po wyspie, która nie miała im nic do zaoferowania.

- Skrzydlaku – rzucił szybko do Tytana - musisz zaprowadzić mnie do Zhalii. Jak najszybciej.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 17:43**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

Do cholery, teraz już jestem pewna, że kryształ to źródło iluzji! Inaczej nie broniłby się tak zaciekle, kiedy ciskam w niego urokami! Chyba broń jakoś odczytała moje myśli i wzięła na poważnie wyzwanie, które jej rzuciłam. Bijemy się zawzięcie jak dzikie zwierzęta, nie patyczkując się i nie przebierając w środkach. Szkoda, że jestem na straconej pozycji… Raz – kiepska pozycja. Zawsze przewagę mają ci na górze. Las powinien działać jak wały ochronne, ale co to za przeszkoda dla niematerialnej energii, przenikającej wszystko jak nóż wbijający się w masło? Dwa – robię się coraz słabsza, a ona zdaje się czerpać siły ze wszystkiego naokoło, wysysać je z korzeni roślin, które wiją się u jej podnóży... nawet ze mnie.

Po co się podejmowałam misji ratowania tych idiotów?! Po to, żeby teraz zginąć marnie i skończyć bez pogrzebu?! W końcu co ich to obchodzi, że właśnie próbuję ocalić im dupy?! Przez tyle czasu nawet nie zauważyli, że są w niebezpieczeństwie! Ale teraz już trochę za późno, żeby pluć sobie w brodę. Skoro powiedziałam A, powiem też B. Muszę rozwalić tę skałę, inaczej Dante i reszta będą…!

Będą co? Będą we władzy iluzji, która pozwala im wierzyć, że są o krok od spełnienia marzeń? Jak Syzyf, naiwnie wtaczający pod górę ogromny głaz w nadziei, że kiedyś skończą się jego żmudne wysiłki? Zasłużyli na to. Powinni się w końcu przekonać, że nie zawsze ciężką pracą udaje się osiągnąć cel. Że czasem to nie wystarczy, żeby spełnić marzenia. Że los nigdy nie rozdziela łask po równo.

Ale właściwie to… wolę pokonać tę głupią skałę i mieć szansę, żeby powiedzieć im prosto w twarz: A nie mówiłam?!

Przezwyciężając opór obcej energii, wypalam w skałę urokiem, wkładając w to całą swoją wściekłość.

- Puls Światła!

Kula blasku rozbija się o powierzchnię kryształu jak spadająca gwiazda.

- Nie, przestań!

Co? Moja osłona opada, kiedy z zaskoczeniem wgapiam się w obelisk. Wydawało mi się, że… nie… to głupie… przecież nikogo tu nie ma… ale przecież słyszałam…

- Nie, proszę, przestań!

Znowu… Ten lekko sepleniący, niewyraźny głos dziewczynki…

Potrząsam głową, próbując pozbyć się tego dziwnego wrażenia, że ktoś mnie woła… że powierzchnia kryształu faluje, rozstępuje się przede mną jak woda i wciąga mnie do środka, a ja wpadam do jego wnętrza wraz z głową, wstrzymując oddech, jakbym naprawdę wpadała w toń…

Seledynowy blask wypełnia mi szeroko otwarte oczy, zanim zielonkawa mgła rozstępuje się, ukazując obraz wyraźny jak świeżo wywołana fotografia… Ciemny zaułek pełen poprzewracanych koszy na śmieci i ich zawartości piętrzącej się pod pomazanymi ścianami, obsikanymi tu i ówdzie przez koty… Śmiechy grupy osiłków, opróżniających kolejny kontener i obrzucających upapranymi opakowaniami kulącą się na ziemi postać… To dziewczynka, poznaję; chociaż figurę ma tak kościstą, że próżno szukać w niej jakichkolwiek oznak kobiecości, zdradzają ją długie włosy, tłuste, zmierzwione i ściągnięte na czubku głowy w niestaranną kitkę. Unosi rękę; beznadziejny, żałosny gest obronny, nieskuteczny w obliczu spadających na nią ciosów, dzieciak jednak trwa w tej pozycji, dopóki jeden z prześladowców nie dźwiga kubła nad głowę z zamiarem wymierzenia ostatecznego ciosu… Metalowy kontener trafia małą w głowę; dziewczynka, zamroczona, upada twarzą na bruk, połykając łzy. Bezradnie przyciska do umorusanej twarzy rękawy poszarzałego, rozciągniętego swetra, który kiedyś musiał być zielony, ale tylko rozmazuje sobie na twarzy brud. Kuli się w pikowanej kamizelce, przyciskając dłoń do wydartej przez przypadek dziury w znoszonych dżinsach…

- Pomocy! Niech ktoś mi pomoże! Dlaczego nie chcecie mi pomóc?!

Otrząsam się; gdzieś zniknęła grupa chuliganów, a dziewczyna już nie wije się w błocie, tylko dobija się do czyichś drzwi. Jej pięści uderzają o drewno z głuchym stukotem, raz po raz, i jeszcze, aż drzazgi kaleczą jej kciuki, ale ona nie przestaje, zdesperowana, rozgorączkowana.

- Nie mam nic do jedzenia…! - wrzeszczy załamującym się głosem, zanim opada z sił; słaniając się, opiera się o drzwi całym ciałem. Teraz rozumiem, czemu jest tak przeraźliwie chuda, że zastanawiam się, czemu jej nogi nie łamią się jak zapałki. Dżinsy na niej wiszą – jeszcze bardziej przetarte, ale za to ozdobione porządnie wszytą łatą w kształcie kociego łba… łatą, z której byłam tak dumna, bo uratowała moje jedyne spodnie…

Ta dziewczyna to ja.

Tak, mogłam wtedy umrzeć, a nikt by nawet nie mrugnął. Dlaczego teraz miałabym pomagać komukolwiek?! Oni też mnie zostawili, nie dbali o to, czy nie zdechłam przez ten czas, kiedy oni hasali sobie po wyspie! Jakby mnie w ogóle nie było! Nie zasłużyli na to, żebym ryzykowała dla nich własne życie, którego zachowanie tyle mnie kosztowało!

Nie, to podstęp! Ta głupia skała próbuje powstrzymać mnie przed atakami! Nie ze mną te numery, siostro!

- Pustka! – warczę, próbując przerwać dręczącą mnie wizję.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – woła wciąż igrająca we wnętrzu kryształu sylwetka zaniedbanej dziewczynki z wyraźną wadą wymowy.

- Kończę z tobą! – odpowiadam wściekle, wk*rwiona, że przez pobyt na tej wyspie dorobię się jeszcze rozdwojenia osobowości. Ciskam w nią kulą Ostrego Mrozu.

To małe niedorobione coś, co kiedyś było mną, paruje atak jednym machnięciem ręki. Ze złością mruży oczy, po czym odwraca się zamaszyście, unosząc obie ręce ku niebu.

- Kilthane! – sepleni. – Gareon! Strix!

Aha, próbuj dalej, kotku. Tak się składa, że ich amulety leżą w mojej kieszeni.

O-o. Wirująca wokół energia zaczyna przybierać coraz wyraźniejsze kształty…

- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! – wyduszam, widząc, jak przede mną materializują się przywołani Tytani.

- Przecież nie zaatakujesz swoich Tytanów, prawda?! – szydzi ze mnie ta mała dziwka. – W końcu tylko oni cię nie zdradzili!

Jej głos odbija się echem w mojej głowie. _Zdradzili… Zdradzili… Zdradzili… _dźwięk bolesnyjak drapanie gwoździem o szybę…

- Nie zbliżać się! – wrzeszczę, kiedy Tytani rzucają się ku mnie, bo nie mam siły zatrzymać ich w inny sposób… Upadam na kolana, przyciskając ręce do uszu, próbując się bronić przed obcymi głosami, ale głowa pęka mi pod naporem przenikliwych, dręczących szeptów:

- _Wszyscy cię zdradzili… jesteś sama… całkiem sama… nikt ci nie pomoże… sama… CAŁKIEM SAMAAAA…!_

Tak. Tak, jestem sama. Nie mam nikogo, kto przybędzie, słysząc mój krzyk. Klaus nawet nie dzwoni od paru dni, zadowalając się moimi suchymi SMS-ami. Ciekawe, po ilu dniach się dowie, że już nie uda mi się dostarczyć mu żadnych wartościowych informacji…

A tamci, moja drużyna… pewnie nawet się nie zorientują, że coś jest nie tak. Uwikłani w swoje fantazje, wkrótce zapomną nawet, że kiedykolwiek istniałam… Sophie nigdy o mnie nie dbała, dla Loka istnieje tylko ona, Cherita przerażam niczym Predator, a Dante… Och, cała jego sympatia kończy się z chwilą, kiedy przestaję być mu potrzebna podczas misji… Te wszystkie deklaracje to tylko puste słowa... kiedyś przecież powiedział, że zawsze będę mogła na niego liczyć, a teraz… Gdzie jest, kiedy go potrzebuję?! ZOSTAŁAM SAMA!

Do cholery, od zawsze byłam sama i jakoś sobie radziłam! A teraz, niefortunnie dla was, mam jakieś wsparcie!

Zanurzam rękę w zakamarkach swoich kieszeni, gorączkowo poszukując tego jednego, spiczastego kształtu. Jest; otulam go obiema dłońmi i wyciągam na zewnątrz, pozwalając słońcu igrać w głębi fioletowego klejnotu.

- OCZYŚĆ MI DROGĘ, KRÓLU BAZYLISZKU! – wołam rozpaczliwie.

Przeszywa mnie dreszcz obcej energii, ta jednak nie próbuje zmienić mojego mózgu w nieszkodliwą papkę; przeciwnie, pobudza każdy nerw mojego tracącego siły organizmu do walki, podżega, żebym wstała i stawiła czoła zagrożeniu – co też robię. Nikt nie odmawia władcy. Zwłaszcza Królowi Bazyliszkowi, który rozdzierającym rykiem ogłasza swoje panowanie i odstrasza wrogów, zamiatając ogonem tak gwałtownie, że dosięga skały; kilka kamieni osypuje się po zboczu, na krysztale zostają wyraźne rysy.

- Uff, udało się… - wzdycham do siebie z ulgą, chwiejąc się trochę, bo wciąż czuję się jak dętka; dobrze, że Król Bazyliszek zajął się napastnikami.

Nie wszystkimi. Nagle wyrasta przede mną Kilthane, unosząc wysoko zakrzywiony miecz. Mogę spróbować zasłonić się ramieniem – mała różnica, czy trafię do trumny w jednym kawałku, czy w dwóch.

- Dalej, Calibanie!

Zwinny jak pantera kształt opada między mnie a mojego własnego Tytana, zwróconego podstępem przeciw mnie; Kilthane zwala się na ziemię, staranowany brutalnie opancerzonym ramieniem. Unoszę wzrok, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą ziała pusta w przyłbicy mrocznego rycerza, dostrzegam rozwianą, białą grzywę. Caliban… a skoro on tu jest, musi tu być też…

- Dante!

Rany, czy ja dobrze słyszę, że w moim głosie brzmi niewysłowiona ulga, radość i niedowierzanie?! To niemożliwe… przecież nie mogę się cieszyć na widok tego kretyna, zmanipulowanego przez byle blond cizię…

A jednak… kiedy tylko widzę naprzeciw siebie znajomą sylwetkę, czuję, jak gdzieś w środku, w tym miejscu, w które niedawno wdzierał się strumieniem strach i ból, roznieca się ciepło, a ta dziura, przez którą wlewała się niepewność, znika… Nie kłamał. Naprawdę przyszedł. Nie pozwolił mnie skrzywdzić.

I to wcale nie jest ważne, że nie miał wielkiego wejścia na miarę Bruce'a Lee, tylko stoi sobie beztrosko, wpieprzając nektarynkę.

- Przepraszam, że tak długo – odzywa się pomiędzy kęsami. – Musiałem wpaść po przekąskę.

Jestem ci w stanie to wybaczyć, idioto, bo, cholera… nigdy się tak nie cieszyłam, że widzę twoją zarośniętą mordę.

Ale i tak walnę ci w pysk dla zasady, bo gdybyś spóźnił się o sekundę, to…

Zanim udaje mi się spełnić swoją groźbę, ktoś chwyta mnie za ramiona. To Kilthane podniósł się z ziemi i postanowił dokończyć dzieła. Na szczęście Caliban czuwa – jeden cios mieczem i po mrocznym rycerzu.

No dobrze… to chyba takie ostrzeżenie, że powinnam zastopować z karami. OK., OK., nie walnę go. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

- Czemu to się dzieje? – pytam, zbliżając się do Dantego już bez złych intencji.

Zanim udaje mu się odpowiedzieć, szarżuje na nas Gareon. Słowo daję, uwielbiam go… ale tylko wtedy, kiedy jest po mojej stronie. W każdym innym wypadku jest… irytujący, zwłaszcza kiedy zamierza mnie zabić. A w połączeniu z wysiłkami Strix może mu się to udać.

Dante odciąga mnie na bok, zanim trafia mnie Gareon. Gekon szykuje się do kolejnego ciosu, ale…

- Wolny Strzelcu!

- Powstrzymaj ich, Sabrielo!

Nadciąga pomoc w zawziętych postaciach Loka i Sophie! Stalowa tarcza oddziela mnie od morderczego spojrzenia jaszczurki. Wolny Strzelec bez trudu przebija gekona lancą. Nie jest mi łatwo na to patrzeć, ale… przypominam sobie, że prawdziwy Gareon spoczywa bezpiecznie w mojej kieszeni. Podobnie jak Strix, który kończy marnie, przecięty na pół szablą Sabrieli.

Moje alter ego ze złością zaciska pięść, jednak unosi ją całkiem pysznym gestem.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłam! – zapewnia chełpliwie.

- A właśnie, że tak! – odpalam, bo mam już dosyć tej małej suki. Tylko ja mogę z nią skończyć. I właśnie nadeszła ku temu pora. – Królu Bazyliszku! – daję sygnał ręką.

Dziewczyna odwraca się raptownie i unosi głowę, dopiero teraz dostrzegając nad sobą pysk z wyszczerzonymi zębiskami. To taki wredny uśmiech mojego jaszczura. Na pożegnanie, zanim jedną skuteczną szarżą zmiata wszelkie zmory z przeszłości z powierzchni ziemi.

Oddycham ciężko, obserwując, jak kryształ rozsypuje się w tysiące zielonkawych drzazg, migocących w powietrzu jak łzy dziewczynki, której krzyk bezradności, buntu i rozpaczy wciąż niesie się w powietrzu.

Ale jej już nie ma. I nigdy nie wróci.

**Tego samego dnia, 18:01**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

- Dobra robota, drużyno – pochwalił wszystkich Dante. – Już po wszystkim.

To prawda; jedynym, co zostało po skale, były okruchy zielonkawego kryształu i wielka wyrwa ziejąca w głębi góry, wystarczająco duża, żeby Król Bazyliszek mógł się w niej zwinąć, co też skwapliwie uczynił, prawdopodobnie uznając wyłom za swoje nowe leże.

- To była niezła magiczna pułapka! – stwierdził Lok, pogryzając mango i przyglądając się jaszczurowi, a raczej jego łapie, gdyż nie ośmielił się unieść wzroku wyżej; wciąż pamiętał o morderczej mocy jego wzroku i nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać, czy nadal działa.

- Pewnie miała chronić jakiś ważny skarb – domyśliła się Sophie. – Chodźmy… Hej, chwileczkę! – zatrzymała się w pół kroku, odwracając się od góry. – Jak znaleźliście czas, żeby zdobyć jedzenie? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Cóż… - zmieszał się Lok, co jednak nie przeszkadzało mu wciąż wcinać owocu. – Tak jakby… było po drodze, Sophie… Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał naiwnie.

Z miny dziewczyny powinien oczytać, że nie, nie wszystko.

- Wy dwaj jesteście niemożliwi! – wybuchła, unosząc ręce do nieba, jakby wzywała je na świadka. - Zhalia walczyła o życie, a jedynym, o czym potrafiliście myśleć, to… - gorączkowała się, gestykulując żywo, wreszcie bezsilnie opuściła ramiona, jakby nie znajdowała już słów piętnujących ich zachowanie. – Och, nieważne, jestem tak głodna, że nie mogę myśleć! Daj mi trochę! – zażądała od Loka.

- Nie ma mowy! – odparł chłopak, zapewne wciąż pamiętając jej drwiny z jego porannych popisów. – Znajdź sobie sama! – dodał, po czym czmychnął ze śmiechem, dostrzegając groźne błyski w oczach koleżanki i znajdując idealną okazję, żeby się z nią podrażnić.

- Wracaj tutaj! – warknęła dziewczyna, puszczając się za nim w pogoń.

Dante obserwował tę dwójkę z rozbawieniem, kończąc morelę. Kiedy jednak zaczął się zastanawiać nad słowami Sophie, uznał, że właściwie to miała trochę racji… Wprawdzie rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że gdyby nie zatrzymał się po jedzenie, niewiele by zdziałał, jednak faktycznie teraz nie było to pierwsze, o czym powinien myśleć. W końcu nasycił już potężny głód. Teraz mógł normalnie funkcjonować.

Rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem Zhalii. Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że kobieta leży na ziemi, zwinięta w kłębek w cieniu drzewa, z dłońmi ułożonymi pod policzkiem zamiast poduszki, wykręcona niewygodnie. Jak musiała być wyczerpana, żeby zasnąć mimo tak niekomfortowej pozycji?

Dante zbliżył się do niej i przyklęknął, lekko odwracając ją ku sobie. Jej oddech musnął mu palce; ciepły, równy, tylko trochę zbyt szybki. Odsunął na bok rozsypane włosy, odsłaniając twarz i przyglądając jej się z troską. Uderzyło go, jak bardzo bezbronnie i niewinnie wygląda ta drobna buzia; gdzie się podziała zacięta, pewna siebie mina przebojowej agentki? Teraz została zastąpiona przez zaciśnięte powieki, zwarte wargi i niespokojne drżenie przebiegające przez wszystkie mięśnie. Dante bardzo żałował, że nie ma teraz na sobie płaszcza. Zdjąłby go z siebie i otulił ją po uszy. Chociaż… był czerwiec. To głupi pomysł. Ale dzisiaj tylko takie przychodziły mu do głowy.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że od paru chwil machinalnie gładzi jej policzek. Cofnął rękę, speszony tą obserwacją, chociaż przecież nikt nie mógł tego widzieć. Stwierdził, że zamiast zajmować się głupstwami i zachowywać się jak kompletny bezmózg, powinien zabrać stąd Zhalię. Musiała naprawdę wypocząć, a to nie było najlepsze miejsce.

Delikatnie wsunął rękę pod jej kolana i plecy. Kiedy chciał ją podnieść, dostrzegł trzepot jej powiek. Spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie.

- Śpij – uspokoił ją. – Zabiorę cię na łódź. Wrócimy tu później.

Zamrugała kilka razy, potrząsnęła głową i podniosła się na łokciu, po czym usiadła, odgarniając włosy do tyłu. Chwilę nic nie mówiła, rozglądając się wokół i zbierając myśli. Powoli udało jej się połączyć poszczególne elementy w logiczną całość.

- Długo spałam? – zapytała zachrypniętym głosem.

- Może z pięć minut – odparł. – To był ciężki dzień.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo – odpowiedziała, otrzepując się z piasku i gałązek. Podał jej rękę i pomógł wstać. Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. – Znaleźliście już skarb wyspy?

- Hm, nie mieliśmy okazji – rzucił znacząco, zerkając za siebie.

Zhalia również spojrzała ponad jego ramieniem na górę, skąd łypał na nich Król Bazyliszek, ostentacyjnie machając ogonem jak wahadłem zegara.

- No tak – mruknęła. – Nie jestem pewna, czy ktokolwiek zdołałaby go stamtąd ruszyć.

- Spróbujesz? – zachęcił ją. – Pokonałaś Medeę, Król Bazyliszek nie powinien być dla ciebie żadnym wyzwaniem.

- Ciszej, bo go rozdrażnisz – rzuciła z rozbawieniem, po czym podeszła do góry i uniosła obie dłonie, żeby ugłaskać jaszczura. Ten niechętnie, ale w końcu usłuchał jej namawiań i zachęt, powracając do amuletu. Zhalia tryumfalnie odwróciła się do Dantego.

- Idziesz? – rzuciła.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz wrócić i przespać się trochę? – upewnił się. – Wyglądasz na wykończoną. To może zaczekać.

Znowu zaprzeczyła.

- Załatwmy to od razu – zaproponowała. – Bo nie myśl sobie, że mnie spławisz i zgarniecie nagrodę we trójkę! – zastrzegła. – W końcu… co wy byście beze mnie zrobili? – dorzuciła już łagodniej, z lekkim uśmiechem igrającym w kąciku jej ust.

Dante odwzajemnił uśmiech, obserwując ją, z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach, z rozwichrzonymi włosami, podkrążonymi oczami i rozdartą w jednym miejscu bluzką, ewidentnymi oznakami, że kobieta dała dziś z siebie wszystko… tylko po to, żeby ocalić bandę naiwnych kretynów, jakimi się okazali.

- Tak – powiedział miękko. – Co my byśmy bez ciebie zrobili, Zhalio?

**Tego samego dnia, 20:31**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

- Medea pomogła Jazonowi osiągnąć jego cel, ale stała się jego największym wrogiem. Musicie pamiętać, że bez względu na to, jak wszystko wydaje się świetnie układać, nie należy ufać pozorom…

Głos Cherita niósł się po całej plaży, docierając nawet do uszu Dantego, zajętego podpieraniem łodzi na brzegu. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę, wsłuchując się w zakończenie opowieści gargulca. Z morałem, oczywiście. Westchnął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ten wniosek doskonale podsumowuje jego dzisiejsze doświadczenia.

Wydawało mu się, że jest tak blisko! Że wystarczy tylko trochę wysiłku, żeby pomóc Metzowi! Że wszystko, co musi zrobić, to zebranie odpowiednich składników i zdanie się na pomoc Medei, żeby je uwarzyć! Że jeszcze tylko jeden kwiat, jedna roślina, jeden grzyb więcej i…

Teraz jednak, kiedy podstęp okrutnej czarodziejki wyszedł na jaw, nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał się tak nabrać. Przecież jasne było, że Tytanka zwyczajnie wodziła go za nos, żeby nie zainteresował się sekretami wyspy! Mogłaby go tak oszukiwać całe życie, a on, zaślepiony, traciłby czas, wciąż utwierdzany w fałszywym przekonaniu, że jest już blisko celu.

A może nawet planowała mu zaszkodzić jeszcze bardziej, niż pogrywając z nim sobie… Dante wnikliwiej przestudiował mit o Argonautach, większą wagę przywiązując do fragmentów o Medei. Upadł na duchu, gdy się dowiedział, że mityczna czarownica faktycznie uwarzyła raz eliksir, który przywrócił życie i młodość Ajzonowi, ojcu Jasona, ale szybko otrząsnął się z tego, kiedy doczytał, że przewrotna wiedźma mogła równie dobrze przygotować truciznę, jaką uraczyła Peliasa. Czy mógłby tak zagrać życiem Metza, by zaryzykować uraczenie go wywarem, o którego składzie nie miał pojęcia?

Mimo wszystko… przez chwilę dobrze było wierzyć, że jest szansa zwalczyć chorobę przyjaciela, a rozwiązanie leży tak blisko. Już wyobrażał sobie, jak następuje cudowne ozdrowienie, z niecierpliwością czekał na ukojenie tego nieustannego lęku o życie Metza… Teraz znowu wróciła niepewność, dodatkowo potęgowana przez świadomość, że stracił tyle czasu na bezowocne trudy.

Gdyby nie Zhalia, nadal marnowałby bezcenne minuty na bzdury.

Przeczesał włosy palcami, po czym wsunął obie ręce do kieszeni. W jednej z nich ku własnemu zaskoczeniu odnalazł zmięty fioletowy kwiat. Przyjrzał mu się z żalem, po czym bez wahania starł go w palcach na proszek.

- To jeszcze nie koniec, Metz – obiecał, wpatrując się w linię horyzontu, gdzie zachodziło złoto-pomarańczowe słońce.

- Dante?

Drgnął, słysząc za sobą głos Zhalii. Odwrócił się do niej, zdziwiony. Był pewien, że nadal drzemie; położyła się zaraz po powrocie na łódź. Tymczasem stała przed nim, obejmując się ramionami, chociaż wciąż było bardzo ciepło; uznał to więc za gest o głębszym znaczeniu.

- Co się stało? Powinnaś odpoczywać – zauważył łagodnie.

Potrząsnęła głową, po czym przekrzywiła ją lekko, patrząc na wodę liżącą burtę łodzi. Jej rzęsy rzucały ażurowy cień na policzki.

- Mam ochotę na spacer – odpowiedziała, po czym uniosła na niego oczy, w których czaiła się niema propozycja.

Zrozumiał ją. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Chodźmy więc – odparł po prostu, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech.

**Tego samego dnia, godz. 20:47**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie **

Nie wiem, co mi strzeliło do łba. Kompletnie nie mam pojęcia.

Leżałam na pokładzie łodzi, bezskutecznie próbując zasnąć, dręczona starymi demonami, i nie znajdując nic, co mogłoby zająć moje myśli, od paru godzin krążące tylko wokół jednego tematu. Parę razy udało mi się przymknąć oko, ale kiedy zaczynała mi się śnić przeszłość, wybudzałam się gwałtownie, kręcąc głową. Nie, nie mogłam znowu zatapiać się we wspomnienia, pozwalać im odebrać sobie spokój. Już raz je pokonałam. _To, co było, już nie wróci_, próbowałam się przekonywać. Na próżno.

I nagle, zupełnie bez związku, przyszło mi do głowy, że potrzebuję spaceru. Najlepiej nie w pojedynkę. A że pierwszą osobą, którą ujrzałam, kiedy się podniosłam, był Dante, to…

Gówno prawda.

Tak naprawdę najpierw zobaczyłam Loka i Sophie, ganiających się po plaży beztrosko jak dzieci, którymi przecież byli. I wiedziałam, że nie chcę spędzić wieczoru otoczona ich śmiechem, nie mogąc w pełni dzielić tej radości.

Dante jakoś przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Może dlatego, że w jego postawie, kiedy tak stał na brzegu morza i patrzył w dal, dostrzegłam smutek, który, choć innego rodzaju niż mój, dławił go równie mocno? Wolę razem smęcić niż być jedyną osobą w towarzystwie, która nie może znaleźć powodu, żeby śmiać się do rozpuku.

Koniec końców, odwróciliśmy się plecami do dokazujących dzieciaków i ruszyliśmy na przechadzkę w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie rozmawiając. Niby obok siebie, chcąc zachować dystans, a jednak co chwilę ocierając się ramionami, kiedy brodziliśmy oboje w sypkim niczym cukier puder piasku. Tak po prostu, zwyczajnie. A jednak jakoś tak… przyjemnie, zwłaszcza kiedy kątem oka co chwila łapię na sobie spojrzenia Dantego.

- Powinienem cię przeprosić – odzywa się w końcu, stawiając powolne, rozważne kroki.

- Nie da się ukryć – odpowiadam, uznając, że nie mam ochoty mu kadzić. Co chwila grzęznę w małych pryzmach piasku; szczęście, że nie wsypuje mi się do butów.

- Zachowywałem się jak kretyn – wyznaje, wyraźnie skruszony; muzyka dla moich uszu.

- Jakby to był pierwszy raz – wzdycham teatralnie, lekceważąco machnąwszy ręką. – Przyzwyczaiłam się. Chociaż nigdy nie sądziłam, że uważasz się za takiego Casanovę, że lecą na ciebie nawet Tytanki… - docinam mu, pragnąc zaznaczyć, że jego zainteresowanie Medeą nie zostało niezauważone. Wiem, że jeszcze niedawno byłam gotowa go za to sprać na kwaśne jabłko, ale teraz, kiedy już skopałam Medei tyłek, łatwiej mi żartować z tej jego krótkotrwałej fascynacji. Zagrożenie zlikwidowane.

Mój ironiczny dowcip przez dłuższą chwilę pozostaje bez odpowiedzi.

- Nie przejmuj się – dorzucam pobłażliwie. - Każdy by zgłupiał, gdyby laska w przezroczystej tunice ochoczo ciągnęła go w krzaczki.

Mając pewne pojęcie o poczuciu humoru Dantego, sądziłam, że ta uwaga go rozbawi. Stało się jednak inaczej. Vale pochmurnieje.

- To nie tak – odpowiada cicho, kręcąc głową. – To znowu te moje… kłopoty. Pamiętasz, wspominałem ci w Wiedniu.

- Tak – potwierdzam skinieniem. – Ciągle słyszę jakieś niejasne aluzje. Przypominam ci, że mówiłeś też, że kiedyś mi to wszystko wyjaśnisz – dodaję z naciskiem. Niech wie, że mam już dosyć tych niedomówień.

Dante odwraca wzrok do morza.

- Tak – przyznaje wreszcie nieobecnym tonem – ale to jeszcze nie jest to 'kiedyś'.

Uznaję to za taktowną formę zdecydowanej odmowy. Szkoda. Dzisiejszy wieczór kreuje odpowiedni nastrój na zwierzenia. Nazwijcie mnie sentymentalną, jeśli chcecie, ale jestem pewna, że każdym swoim niewybrednym żartem udowadniam, że brak mi subtelności i wyczucia romantyzmu.

- Może kiedyś – dodaje nagle Dante; i znowu to słowo – nadejdzie taki dzień, kiedy będziemy mogli otwarcie mówić o swoich tajemnicach…

Odwraca się, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco, pytająco, jakby z nadzieją, że potwierdzę. Na tle krwawiącego słońca wygląda jak w aureoli; jego włosy płoną całą gamą ognistych odcieni, płaszcz owiewa jego wysoką, muskularną sylwetkę.

Mocniej oplatam się ramionami, czując nagły przypływ chłodu; może to z powodu powiewu bryzy znad ciemniejącego morza, w którym powoli zatapia się mijający dzień.

Nie, nigdy nie będziemy mogli, Dante. Nigdy. Gdybym wyjawiła ci moje sekrety, nie moglibyśmy dłużej spacerować razem brzegiem plaży, podziwiać zachodu słońca i rozmawiać tak przyjacielsko. Ale to się nie stanie. Nie może.

Milczenie się przedłuża; mam wrażenie, że tylko dla mnie jest niezręczne. Nie widzę twarzy Dantego, bo on znowu wpatruje się w szarzejący horyzont.

- Jesteś na mnie zła? – pyta w końcu.

Powinnam. Chciałabym. Ale nie umiem. Bo uratowałeś mi dziś życie. To nieważne, że właściwie to jesteśmy kwita, bo ja ciebie też dziś ocaliłam. Zrobiłeś dla mnie coś więcej. Szukałeś mnie. Przybiegłeś, kiedy nikt inny nawet nie słyszał mojego krzyku.

- Nie – odpowiadam szeptem. – Nie jestem. To właśnie była pułapka Medei. Chciała nami zawładnąć, dlatego celowała w najczulszy punkt. Oferowała nam to, czego pragniemy najbardziej…

Dante znowu uważnie mi się przygląda.

- A czego ty pragniesz, Zhalio? – pyta poważnie, zbliżając się.

Przystaje przede mną; nie dość blisko, żebym poczuła jego zapach, ale wystarczająco, żeby spojrzeć mi w oczy i, jeśli dobrze się przypatrzy, dojrzeć, jakie zmieszanie wzbudziło we mnie jego pytanie. Odwracam głowę.

- Teraz – zaczynam z naciskiem – chcę tylko wrócić do łodzi.

I nie czekając na jego reakcję, wymijam go i zawracam. Nie chcę, żeby wyczuł, że skłamałam. Bo powrót do łodzi nie jest tym, czego w tym momencie najbardziej pragnę.

W tym momencie jedynym moim marzeniem jest, żeby opadł ze mnie nie tylko czar Medei. Chcę, żeby oczy Dantego przestały mieć nade mną taką władzę. Taką, że czuję się jak Tytan, z którym ktoś próbuje utworzyć więź. A jeśli mu się to uda, nie będzie już odwrotu.

Nie uda się. Nie dam mu na to szansy.


	14. Rozdział 14: Walczący o wolność

**9 lipca 2009, czwartek, godz. 11:14**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

Dante zacmokał z zafrasowaniem, zaglądając w mechaniczne trzewia motorówki. Ostrożnie badał mechanizm silnika, starając się nie uszkodzić bardziej żadnej jego nadszarpniętej części. Jego drużyna z napięciem oczekiwała na wyrok, jaki wyda po dokonaniu obserwacji. Ta zajęła mu piętnaście minut, po których wyprostował się ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
- I co? – zapytał niecierpliwie Lok, wyciągając szyję, żeby dostrzec coś ponad jego ramieniem.

- Nie jestem pewien – mruknął. – Wygląda na to, że naprawa trochę potrwa. Zwłaszcza że prawdopodobnie będę musiał uciekać się do pomocy komputera pokładowego. To poważna sprawa, wolałbym nic nie schrzanić, opierając się jedynie na swoich domysłach.

Lok westchnął, zawiedziony. Czekanie nie było jego najmocniejszą stroną.

- Co mamy tu robić? – rozłożył ręce. – Nic, tylko piasek, drzewa i morze.

- Oczekiwałeś kin, centrów rozrywki i lunaparków? – zadrwiła z niego Sophie. – To bezludna wyspa, a nie Beverly Hills…

- Dante, masz na holotomie jakieś gry? – zignorował ją chłopak. – Może być nawet Mario. Albo Packman. Cokolwiek, bo mój GameBoy nie działa… - dodał z rozpaczą dziecka cywilizacji możliwości odciętego od nowoczesnej technologii.

- Holotom zabieram ja – ucięła Zhalia, zanim Vale zdołał odpowiedzieć. – Będzie mi potrzebny Internet.

- Myślałam, że poważni agenci nie zabijają czasu, surfując po sieci – docięła jej Casterwillówna.

- Poważni agenci wykorzystują wszelkie dostępne środki, żeby rozgryźć starożytne sekrety – wzruszyła ramionami. – Skoro spędzimy tu przynajmniej kilka nadprogramowych godzin, mam zamiar nie zmarnować tego czasu i zająć się naszym znaleziskiem.

Znacząco wskazała na kamienną tablicę, gęsto zapełnioną wyrytymi w niej znakami. Odkryli ją wśród gruzów złowieszczego obelisku, tuż obok amuletu przewrotnej Tytanki Medei, teraz spoczywającego bezpiecznie w zamkniętej skrzyni pod pokładem, klucz natomiast znajdował się w kieszeni spodni Dantego, zapobiegliwie przypięty do łańcuszka z karabińczykiem, zahaczonego o szlufkę. Tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie wysunął się i nie zaginął w piasku.

Sophie podeszła do tablicy i podniosła ją ostrożnie, wpatrując się w misternie wykute symbole.

- Języki to moja specjalność – zauważyła nie bez dumy. – Rozgryzę to raz-dwa.

- Nie ma mowy – odparła Zhalia, chwytając za tablicę z drugiej strony. – To mój łup.

- Znaleźliśmy to wspólnie… - zauważyła Sophie, nieznacznie przyciągając płytę do siebie i już przygotowując się do dłuższej kłótni, która wisiała w powietrzu.

- Przypominam ci, że kiedy ja odkrywałam sekret tej wyspy, ty zajmowałaś się mrzonkami – podkreśliła agentka Moon, nie dając za wygraną. – I nadal dawałabyś się im zwodzić, gdybym nie wywalczyła ci wolności. Więc lepiej daj sobie spokój, bo doskonale wiesz, że na to zasłużyłam – dodała tonem, który miał zakończyć dyskusję.

- To nie twoja własność! – zaprotestowała żywo dziewczyna, wkładając w przepychanki więcej energii. – Każdy starożytny artefakt, który znajdujemy podczas misji, należy przede wszystkim do Fundacji Huntik. To ona chroni światowe dziedzictwo kultury. Nie masz prawa go samolubnie zagarniać!

- A kto będzie o tym decydował? – Zhalia wojowniczo wstrząsnęła głową. – Podrzędna nowicjuszka?

- Podrzędna, ha! – powtórzyła oburzona dziewczyna. - To nie ja wypadłam sroce spod ogona! Doprawdy, żałuję, że wczoraj tak cię broniłam przed…

- Moje panie, nie zaczynajcie znowu… - poprosił nieśmiało Cherit, zaniepokojony nasilającą się sprzeczką i losem nieszczęsnej tablicy, szarpanej to w lewo, to w prawo. Już widział ją w kawałkach.

- W takim razie – przerwała Zhalia, nagle puszczając płytę, aż Sophie zatoczyła się do tyłu – niech zdecyduje Fundacja.

- Dobrze – przytaknęła dziewczyna, odzyskując animusz i przyciskając tablicę do piersi, jakby już była pewna werdyktu. – Skontaktujmy się z Guggenheimem.

- Miałam na myśli, żeby zdecydował najwyższy rangą spośród nas – sprostowała agentka Moon. - Guggenheim nie byłby zachwycony, gdybyśmy go fatygowały w tak trywialnej i oczywistej – podkreśliła mocno – sprawie.

- Słusznie – zgodziła się chłodno Sophie. – Dante? Co o tym sądzisz?

- Hm? – zamyślony Vale poderwał głowę znad silnika; minę miał taką, jakby od paru minut całą uwagę skupiał tylko na rozpościerającym się przed nim problemie i zupełnie zignorował zbędną, z męskiego punktu widzenia, scysję.

- Która z nas powinna zająć się tablicą? – sprecyzowała pytanie Sophie.

Vale zastanowił się, wreszcie wzruszył ramionami.

- Wybacz, Sophie, ale wydaje mi się, że magia iluzji to nie jest dziedzina, z którą można sobie igrać. Zhalia ma w niej większe doświadczenie, jak już parę razy nam udowodniła. Jestem pewien, że i z tym urokiem sobie poradzi.

Casterwillówna aż rozdziawiła usta; była pewna swego, w końcu dotychczas to ją traktowano jako niezawodne źródło podręcznikowej wiedzy i eksperta, jeśli chodzi o czary. Wykorzystując jej osłupienie, Zhalia bezceremonialnie wyjęła jej kamienną płytę z rąk.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała z uśmiechem zbyt słodkim, by mógł być szczery.

Casterwillówna tylko prychnęła i odeszła, zaciskając pięści ze złością i kopiąc kamyki na swojej drodze. Wskoczyła na pokład i udała, że nic a nic nie obeszła ją porażka, za to fascynują płynące po nieboskłonie chmury.

- A ja? – przypomniał się żałośnie Lok. – Co ze mną?

Zhalia wywróciła oczami. Pogrzebała w kieszeni, wyciągnęła dwa małe, cylindryczne przedmioty.

- Trzymaj - rzuciła je do chłopaka, któremu, mimo zaskoczenia, udało się je złapać. – Pamiętaj, plus do plusa, minus do minusa – dodała złośliwie, oddalając się z tablicą pod pachą i dumnie uniesioną głową.

Lok najpierw spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem, potem z niedowierzaniem przyjrzał się leżącym na dłoni bateriom.

- Skąd ona…? – mruknął, marszcząc brwi.

Wymienił spojrzenia z Cheritem, który tylko rozłożył łapki, i Dantem, który westchnął i pokręcił głową.

Jeśli chodziło o Zhalię, niczego nigdy nie można było być pewnym.

**10 lipca 2009, piątek, 13:21**

**Wyspa Medei**

**Morze Egejskie**

Okazało się, że naprawa silnika motorówki to sprawa poważna nawet dla takiego asa jak pan Vale. Trujące pnącza poczyniły w maszynerii większe spustoszenia, niż początkowo sądziliśmy, i Dantemu zajęło trochę czasu najpierw odnalezienie źródła problemu, a potem poradzenie sobie z nim z pomocą niezbędnego zestawu narzędzi, w jakie, całe szczęście, wyposażono łódź. Koniec końców, nasz pobyt na wyspie Medei przedłużył się o kolejną dobę.

Nie uważam jednak, żeby był to czas zmarnowany. Większość wlokących się niemiłosiernie godzin wykorzystałam na wnikliwe przestudiowanie kamiennej tablicy. Udało mi się przetłumaczyć (oczywiście z pomocą holotomu) opisane na niej zaklęcie, które przez tyle czasu osnuwało wyspę mgłą iluzji i czarownej ułudy, skutecznie mamiąc wędrowców. Zanim jednak zabrałam się do wczytywania się w skomplikowane instrukcje, zadbałam, by nie przeszkadzało mi irytujące towarzystwo. Nie było to trudne. Rozdrażniona przegraną Sophie poszła zajmować się boczeniem na Loka. Bo oczywiście nie omieszkałam jej opowiedzieć, jak łatwo omotała go sobie wokół palca urocza wyspiarka… Wiem, jestem wredna. Ale to takie zabawne patrzeć, jak Casterwillówna próbuje jednocześnie udawać, że ją to nic nie obchodzi, i walczyć z zazdrością, że Lok ośmiela się podziwiać kogokolwiek innego. Cóż za pies ogrodnika… Miała jednak pecha, bo młody Lambert doprowadził do porządku swojego GameBoya i na długi czas zniknął z realnego świata, wybierając wirtualne podróże przez kolejne poziomy i, dla odmiany, kopanie tyłków tylko na ekranie, a nie na żywo. Jak długo działały gry przygodowe, tak długo miał w nosie bezpodstawne, jego zdaniem, fochy koleżanki.

Niestety, mimo że pozbyłam się dzieciaków, pozostawał jeszcze jeden dosyć rozpraszający szczegół. Szczegół, który wyglądał dobrze nawet wtedy, kiedy mozolił się w greckim upale, wilgotne włosy lepiły mu się do czoła, a pot przesiąkał przez koszulkę na plecach, piersi i pod pachami… Ze wstydem przyznaję, że wielokrotnie łapałam się na tym, że zamiast zagłębiać się w linijkach tekstu naskrobanego własnym kanciastym pismem, bezmyślnie wgapiałam się w mięśnie Dantego poruszające się pod ubraniem w rytm jego precyzyjnych, dokładnych i celowych gestów, z nudów obstawiałam moment, w którym znowu odgarnie do tyłu spadające mu na nos kosmyki, i zastanawiałam się, czy przypadkiem pan Vale nie debiutował już w jakimś filmie, bo cała ta scena do złudzenia przypomina wstęp do pierwszego lepszego pornosa o mechaniku samochodowym i napalonej właścicielce rozwalonego auta. A on wypadał cholernie przekonująco jako aktor pierwszoplanowy. Z tą różnicą, że niestety nie przypomniał sobie, że w takich produkcjach główny bohater był o wiele bardziej zainteresowany potrzebami swojej klientki niż popsutą skrzynią biegów. Ja o wiele szybciej naprawiłabym jego wajchę…

Na szczęście, po wielu trudach i znojach, Dantemu udało się sprawić, że sielską atmosferę wybrzeża przerwało znajome mruczenie silnika.

- Hura! – Lok podrywa głowę znad ekranu swojej zabawki, którą już dawno stracił zainteresowanie (ile można przechodzić te same plansze?!). – Udało ci się!

- Wiedziałam, że to dla ciebie nic trudnego, Dante! – komplementuje go żywo Sophie, przywabiona z pokładu wyczekiwanym dźwiękiem.

Słysząc radosne pokrzykiwania dzieciaków, ich pełne uznania buczenie i oklaski, powstrzymuję się nawet od uwagi, że McGyver zrobiłby to szybciej, i to używając jedynie taśmy klejącej, drutu i wykałaczek. W sumie też się cieszyłam, że niedługo się stąd wyniesiemy. I że może za chwilę nie będę już musiała walczyć z samą sobą, żeby nie wgapiać się w całkiem niezły kawałek faceta, który nieświadomie eksponował mi wszystkie swoje atuty.

- To co, wracamy do naszego zadania? – cieszy się Lok, znudzony bezczynnością.

- Hej, hej, powoli – uspokaja ich Dante, uśmiechnięty, ale nieco zmęczony. – Dajcie mi odsapnąć.

- No dobrze – zgadza się niechętnie Lok, który też pożegnałby już wyspę Medei. – Tylko… co my mamy robić? Przeszedłem już całego Spider-mana…

- Ja mam co robić – przypominam im. – Dlatego ściszcie się i dajcie mi pracować.

Dante kiwa głową i gestem każe dzieciakom się ulotnić. Sam wchodzi do wody i tam zaczyna zmywać z siebie brud i pot. Płucze w wodzie upaprane smarem ręce, wyciera je dokładnie, dopiero wtedy rozciera sobie zesztywniały kark. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że jego plecy, szyja i przedramiona opaliły się od pracy w pełnym słońcu. I nie wiedzieć czemu, uważam to za smakowite. To przez ten apetyczny, jasnobrązowy odcień. Powiedziałabym: karmelowy, gdybym lubiła słodycze. A tak to, wybaczcie, kojarzy mi się tylko z ładnie przyrumienionymi frytkami. Uwielbiam frytki.

Potrząsam głową. Skup się, Zhalio, a nie myślisz o jedzeniu. I o tym, że chętnie schrupałabyś nawet Dantego Vale'a.

Powracam do kartki z tłumaczeniem starogreckiej ryciny. Już prawie załapałam, jak to działa, jednak… wciąż potrzebuję czasu, żeby wypróbować wiedzę w praktyce i przekonać się, czy dobrze zrozumiałam instrukcje.

A nie pomagają mi w tym wydawane w równych odstępach czasu odgłosy dobiegające z tyłu. Podnoszę wzrok i marszczę brwi, widząc Dantego wyginającego się na pobliskiej skale, jakby tańczył capoeirę.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co wyprawiasz? – rzucam mało przyjaźnie.

- Rozgrzewam się – odpowiada, z niewzruszonym spokojem kontynuując skomplikowaną sekwencję ruchów. – Trochę zdrętwiałem przy tej robocie.

Wzruszam ramionami i znowu próbuję skupić się na tekście. Jednak doskonale wiem, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu, dopóki w pobliżu jest Dante, i to Dante prezentujący w pełni swoją siłę, witalność, sprawność i zwinność. Nie sposób oderwać oczu od równie imponującego widoku. Kiedyś przy zwalistym Montehue wydawał mi się zręczny niczym polujący jaguar… Teraz, chociaż w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, z kim mogłabym go porównać, wrażenie to nie słabnie. Te płynne ruchy, precyzyjne, pełne ekspresji, ale nie sztuczne, wymuszone, tylko wpojone w ludzką naturę, stopione z nią ciasno, tak, że stawały się niemal instynktowne…

Muszę się odwrócić plecami, żeby w końcu dać sobie spokój z głupstwami. Gapię się jak cielę na malowane wrota i tylko tracę czas. Jakby naprawdę poranny trening pana Vale'a był wart takiego zachwytu…

- Aaaa! – wyje Lok, właśnie wtedy, kiedy już udaje mi się naprowadzić myśli na właściwe tory. – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?!

Zerkam przez ramię na bachory, mając nadzieję, że dzięki sile mojego zabójczego wzroku padną trupem na miejscu. Żadne z nich jednak nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Lok, przemoczony do suchej nitki, stoi z opuszczonymi rękami, ociekając wodą, obok niego zaś Sophie opuszcza opróżnione wiadro.

- Próbowałam zwrócić twoją uwagę przez dziesięć minut! – wyjaśnia, opierając zbiornik o biodro. – Gdyby to nie zadziałało, użyłabym mocy!

- Nie wpadłaś na to, żeby po prostu poklepać mnie po ramieniu? – mruczy niezadowolony chłopak, wycierając głowę troskliwie dostarczonym przez Cherita ręcznikiem.

- Chcesz wypróbować Lindorma? – domyśla się Tytan, zauważając w jego dłoni amulet, który znaleźliśmy w mieczu świętego Jerzego i który Dante w całej swej durnej szlachetności oddał tej nastoletniej miernocie.

- Tak, ale… - zaczyna chłopak i urywa, zwieszając głowę.

- Dlaczego nie, Lok? – od razu docieka wścibska dziewczyna. – Ani razu go nie przywołałeś, nawet dla treningu!

- Wiem, że to głupio zabrzmi, ale… - waha się, zmieszany i zawstydzony – po prostu się boję, Sophie… Jeśli nad nim nie zapanuję, może kogoś skrzywdzić… - bezradnie obraca w palcach okrągły przedmiot.

- Jego siła w walce jest warta zachodu – zauważa Dante, porzucając swoje ćwiczenia i podchodząc do młodzieży. No wiadomo, Wujek Dobra Rada zawsze musi wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

- Dante, nie uważasz, że Lok powinien go wypróbować? – szuka w nim sojusznika Sophie.

- Trochę lepiej się koncentrujesz, Lok… - Dante unika jednoznacznej odpowiedzi; może dlatego, że żałuje swojej pochopnej decyzji o podarowaniu tej ciapie tak wartościowego Tytana i próbuje tego nie okazywać, a może dlatego, że naprawdę się zastanawia. - Może to dzięki bryzie?

Gdyby o to chodziło, to Lok nałykał się już tyle morskiego powietrza, że powinien dorównywać koncentracją buddyjskim mnichom, tymczasem jego uwagę na dłużej niż pięć minut są w stanie pochłonąć tylko gry platformowe. Twój argument jest nieprawidłowy.

- No dobrze, spróbuję… - decyduje się chłopak, zachęcony wsparciem koleżanki i nauczyciela.

Przerywam na chwilę naukę, uznając, że widok będzie tego warty o wiele bardziej niż klata Dantego. Lok unosi amulet wysoko; nawet z tej odległości razi mnie słoneczne światło odbite w seledynowym kamieniu.

- Lindormie, odpowiedz mi!

Słoneczne promienie nabierają szmaragdowego odcienia, rozszczepiają się, tworzą w powietrzu smugę intensywnie zielonej energii… Nagle zaczynają z niej wyrastać zupełnie materialne pazury, grube, owłosione łapy, zrogowacenia na kudłatych plecach, zakrzywione rogi na wilczym łbie o wielkich uszach nietoperza, pałających ślepiach polującego rysia, brodzie kozła oraz nozdrzach i szablach rozwścieczonego knura, a wszystko to osadzone na wężowatym, beznogim tułowiu zwężającym się w kierunku ogona i pokrytym szarą, szorstką szczeciną.

- Wygląda groźnie… - ocenia Sophie, a w jej głosie podziw walczy z niedowierzaniem i lekką obawą.

- Dalej, Lok, wyznacz mu jakieś zadanie – zachęca Cherit, bardziej zachwycony niż przerażony swoim ogromnym kuzynem.

- Dobrze… - godzi się Lok; czy tylko ja wyczuwam jego niepewność? - Lindormie, wrzuć tę skałę do wody – rozkazuje Tytanowi, chociaż brzmi to bardziej jak łagodna prośba zakładająca możliwość odmowy.

Nie tak rozmawia się z Tytanem. Coś o tym wiem, z Królem Bazyliszkiem miałam równie niełatwą przeprawę, a jednak nie dałam mu się stłamsić. Owszem, trzeba trochę udawać, że ma się go za nie wiadomo co, za wcielenie niezwyciężonej siły, bo wtedy czuje się pewny swego i usatysfakcjonowany, że może się popisać swoją potęgą przed zwykłymi śmiertelnikami, ale również mam swoje sposoby, jak go podejść i zmusić do uległości, kiedy trzeba, bez naruszania jego wysokiej samooceny. I wilk syty, i owca cała.

Lok musi się jeszcze sporo nauczyć… Żaden Tytan nie posłucha chłystka, który otwarcie okazuje mu swoją podległość. Zwłaszcza tak brutalny i nieprzewidywalny jak Lindorm. To nie miły kundelek, którego można kupić pochwałą i głaskaniem. Przeciwnie, wykorzysta każdą oznakę ludzkiej słabości, by zdobyć jak największe wpływy, a w efekcie przeforsować swoją wolę. Teraz też nie działa na niego łagodny ton Lamberta. Wprawdzie podnosi skałę i podrzuca ją wysoko, ale zamiast pozwolić jej opaść na dno, w locie rozbija ją na kawałki; kilka z nich o włos mija głowy Łowców.

- Ostrożnie, Lok! – Cherit chyba zaczyna rozumieć, że chociaż Tytani to jedna rodzina, to jednak zdarzają się w niej, na przykład, niesympatyczni kuzyni… dyszący nienawiścią i żądzą krwi, zbliżający się do ludzi z zamiarem odgryzienia im głowy jednym kłapnięciem pyska.

Zgadnijcie, kto uratuje sytuację? No przecież nie Lok, który woła:

- Zapanuję nad nim… chyba!

Wyprostowana i rozluźniona na tyle, na ile pozwala mi widok potwora atakującego moich towarzyszy, koncentruję się i zbieram moc w sposób, który opisano na tablicy. Szczególną uwagę przykładam do wizerunku Lindorma, próbując oddać go w swojej wyobraźni jak najwierniej, od czubka ogona po węszący nos. Kiedy już jestem pewna, że nie pominęłam żadnego istotnego detalu, wypowiadam wyraźnie, uwalniając moc:

- Widziadło Myśli!

Rozdygotane koła, wzburzone na wodzie przez spadające skały, zaczynają falować jeszcze gwałtowniej, wreszcie wynurza się z nich ciemny, widmowy kształt… zupełnie jak odbicie lustrzane lewitującego obok Tytana. Zdziwiony potwór traci zainteresowanie Łowcami i zwraca się do swojego klona, którego istnienie uznaje za większe zagrożenie niż kilka nędznych ludzkich mrówek. Zaciekle rzuca się na przeciwnika, jakby miał zamiar rozedrzeć mu kark pazurami albo zębami. Widzę kawałki sierści fruwające w powietrzu.

- Spokojnie… - Dante zachowuje zimną krew nawet kilka kroków od krwiożerczych bestii. - Teraz, Lok!

- Lindormie, szybko, wracaj! – Lok nie czeka na żaden inny sygnał.

Tytan niechętnie odrywa się od równie zażartej iluzji i, ku uldze wszystkich, nie próbuje znowu udowadniać swojej wyższości, tylko z rykiem wraca do amuletu. Wtedy dopiero anuluję czar. Oba Lindormy znikają w mgiełce zielonkawej energii.

- Nie musicie mi dziękować – rzucam sarkastycznie, schodząc do reszty ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego.

- Co to było? – pyta zaskoczona Sophie.

- Opanowałam zaklęcie iluzji, które znaleźliśmy – odpowiadam niedbale, pękając z dumy, że udało mi się czymś zaskoczyć tego mola książkowego.

- Wspaniale! – Lok jest zachwycony; prawdopodobnie dlatego, że dzięki temu właśnie zaklęciu nadal ma jaja na swoim miejscu. - Jestem pewien, że nam się przyda.

- O tak! – Sophie dołącza się do tego entuzjazmu z całą nagromadzoną ironią. - Może teraz tworzyć iluzje! Cudownie!

Posyła mi nienawistne, podejrzliwe spojrzenie, mówiące: „Nie znam twoich zamiarów, ale mam na ciebie oko". Ignoruję ją wyniośle, chociaż trochę żałuję, że nie pozwoliłam Lindormowi odgryźć jej nogi.

- Wiesz, Lok, Lindorm to agresywny Tytan – pouczam go tonem ekspertki od takowych kreatur. - Musisz go ujarzmić niszczycielskimi myślami… a póki co, nasza misja czeka – przypominam, unosząc palec wskazujący, po czym wyczekująco opieram ręce na biodrach, czekając na sygnał od monsieur kapitana.

- Zgadza się – przyznaje Dante, wskakując na pokład z takim wigorem, jakby nie spędził ostatnich godzin, reperując łódź w upale. - Zaraz wypłyniemy szukać Argo.

- Super! Jakbyśmy płynęli z Jazonem i Astronautami, Sophie! – wybucha radośnie Lok.

- Z Argonautami! – poprawia go rozdrażniona dziewczyna, zła, że zignorowano jej obawy. Szczerzę się ukradkiem, bo mnie akurat rozbawiła ta pomyłka. - Z Jazonem i Argonautami!

- Skoncentrujcie się, Łowcy… - Dante jak zwykle stara się zażegnać niepotrzebną kłótnię w obliczu oczekującej misji; co za służbista. - Mamy statek do znalezienia!

**Tego samego dnia, 14:51**

**Morze Egejskie**

**Otwarte wody**

- Hej, spójrzcie tylko! – Lok w końcu przestaje wbijać znudzone spojrzenie w horyzont; przechylony przez barierkę, pokazuje nam coś w oddali, do czego zbliżamy się z każdą sekundą.

Mrużę oczy i wytężam wzrok, dostrzegając szare zarysy dwóch bliźniaczych skał, oddalonych od siebie o parę metrów i tworzących coś w rodzaju kanału ogrodzonego ich ścianami, tak gładkimi, że aż nienaturalnymi, jakby ktoś je oszlifował.

- Argonauci musieli tędy przepłynąć – domyślam się i milknę zaraz, gdyż przypominają mi się mgliste fragmenty na ten temat z mitologii. Wprawdzie nie poświęciłam im tyle czasu, co Medei, jednak… z tego, co pamiętam, to żadna z przygód Argonautów nie należała do przyjemnych, a wiele z nich wymagało ofiar w ludziach.

Dante chyba ma to samo przeczucie, bo nagle hamuje; łodzią zarzuca w przód i w tył, a Lok niemal dławi się napojem, który miał zamiar wypić; zawartość puszki ląduje jednak w większości na jego koszuli.

- Hej! – woła, plując i zerkając smętnie na rozlaną oranżadę. – A to za co?

- Spójrz na to – Sophie wskazuje mu powód naszego niepokoju. – Na każdej części tego klifu są zwęglone ślady…

- To pewnie tylko zwykły przypadek – bagatelizuje Cherit. Taki stary, a taki głupi.

- Albo i nie – zaprzecza ostrzej Dante, grzebiąc w kieszeni i wyciągając amulet. – Caliban!

- Niby po co nam on… - mruczy Lok, widząc, jak nad pokładem materializuje się aztecki wojownik. Tytan opada na deski, aż ugina się rufa; jego ciężar przeważa przód łodzi i sprawia, że tył podskakuje gwałtownie. Lok z krzykiem upada na plecy, tracąc równowagę; tuż nad nim przelatuje lodówka z napojami, wyrzucona w powietrze niczym z katapulty. Powinna wylądować w wodzie; kiedy jednak dosięga przestrzeni między dwiema skałami, te nagle podrygują i zwierają się niczym magnesy, w sekundę zmieniając ją w plasterek metalu, który ze smętnym zgrzytem został wprasowany w kamień.

- To nie jest najbardziej wyszukana pułapka, jaką widziałam – komentuję ostentacyjnie, jakbyśmy omal nie skończyli tak samo.

- Każda łódź, która tam wpłynie, zostaje zmiażdżona – odgaduje Sophie. Cóż za dedukcja, fiu, fiu. - Czy one nie powinny pozostawać nieruchome? W micie Argonautom udało się przechytrzyć Symplegady, posyłając przodem gołębia. Zacisnęły się na jego ogonie, wyrywając tylko kilka piór, i wtedy herosi wykorzystali czas, kiedy od siebie odskakiwały, by przepłynąć… Odtąd podobno ta historia się nie powtarzała.

- Jak widzisz, Symplegady znowu mają ochotę na przytulanki… - dorzucam cierpko.

- Tylko dlaczego z moim napojem?! – oburza się za naszymi plecami Lok.

- Jest ich więcej w drugiej lodówce – zbywa go zniecierpliwiony Dante. – Ale najpierw… musimy pokonać te skały.

- Mrożona zielona herbata, wywar z żeń-szenia… - mruczy pod nosem Lok, grzebiąc w czeluściach zamrażarki. – To jakby pić dywan…

Ledwo powstrzymuję chichot. Trafiłeś w sedno, dzieciaku. Trzeba było nie zostawiać zakupów Sophie. Wtedy mielibyśmy pod dostatkiem hamburgerów, pizzy i coca-coli.

- Może uda nam się przepłynąć, kiedy od siebie odskoczą? – rzuca pomysł Sophie.

Hej, hej, tylko przypominam, że to nie są eksperymenty w warunkach obniżonego ryzyka, na szczurach laboratoryjnych… to my będziemy królikami doświadczalnymi!

- Trzymajcie się mocno – nakazuje nam Dante, wrzucając bieg.

Motorówka rusza do przodu z takim impetem, że Lok ląduje z głową w lodówce, przewracając równo ustawione puszki. Nikt z nas nie kwapi się, by mu pomóc, wszyscy z napięciem obserwujemy skały, które nadal się rozsuwają.

- Płyniemy… ale czy nam się uda?! – niepokoi się Cherit, śledząc ruchy naszej łodzi, w miarę jak wpływamy między klify.

Przez moment, kiedy niebezpieczną granicę przekracza tylko dziób, nic się nie dzieje. Prujemy gładko i bez przeszkód, ale…

- Klify się prawie rozsunęły, musimy przyspieszyć! – ponagla Sophie, widząc, jak skały zamierają parę metrów od siebie, i domyślając się, że zaraz zaczną drogę powrotną.

Dante nie ma już wyższych biegów, które mógłby wrzucić, mimo tego ciągle szuka jakiegoś magicznego guzika, jakby znajdował się w samochodzie doktora z Powrotu do przyszłości i liczył, że uratuje nas jakiś ukryty wynalazek. Najbardziej przydałby się teleporter!

- Nie uda nam się! – oceniam, czując swąd spalenizny. – Silnik się pali! – próbuję przekrzyczeć jego agonalne warczenie i uświadomić Dantemu, że, do cholery, to on powinien najlepiej wiedzieć, że mechanizm po ostatniej naprawie nie będzie w szczytowej formie!

- Mamy tylko kilka sekund! – odpowiada mi, nie zmniejszając prędkości. Chyba uznał, że teraz stan naszego sprzętu już nie ma znaczenia, liczy się tylko ucieczka. Tylko dlaczego nie pomyślał wcześniej, że istnieje tylko śladowy procent szans, że nam się uda?!

- Może mam wysiąść i nas popchać?! – wrzeszczę wściekle, kurczowo zaciskając palce na barierce i wypluwając z ust szarpane pędem powietrza włosy.

- Tak! – rozbudza się nagle Lok. – To świetny pomysł!

Zanim udaje mi się uświadomić temu idiocie, że tylko żartowałam, on już przeskakuje balustradę i ląduje na dolnym pokładzie. Chce się wkręcić w wirnik?! Ja potem nie będę go czyścić z jego flaków!

- Szybki Ogień! – Sophie rzuca na Loka urok. Chłopak zaczyna machać nogami tak szybko, jakby urodził się w wodzie i planował pobić Michaela Phelpsa. Cholera, ja jednak jestem genialna… nawet jeśli tylko przypadkowo.

- To nie wystarczy! – Dante studzi mój entuzjazm. Dzięki. Zawsze wiesz, jak poprawić mi humor. Nie mógłbyś sobie darować chociaż raz, kiedy wydaje mi się, że mogę uniknąć sprasowania na tortillę!? – Calibanie! Hiperskok!

Tytan niczym zwinny delfin dołącza do Loka, co da się odczuć – łódź znowu przyspiesza. Co to jednak daje w porównaniu z szybkością, z jaką skały pragną znowu się złączyć?!

- Zbliżają się! – ostrzegam resztę.

- Najwyższa prędkość! – odkrzykuje Dante, dając mi do zrozumienia, że szybciej już nie popłyniemy. I, tak niedosłownie, że mogę już szykować testament. Jeśli mam ochotę, mogę też wypowiedzieć ostatnie życzenie.

Mam ich wiele, ale na to jedno mam w tej chwili szczególną ochotę.

Marzę, żeby cię kopnąć w dupę, ty pieprzony ryzykancie! Moim życiem mógłbyś nie grać! Podobnie narażasz te durne bachory, wpatrzone w ciebie jak w obraz! Aaaa, jak mogłam być tak głupia, żeby już niemal zaczynać cię lubić, głównie za twój fajny tyłek?!

Podskakuję, kiedy rozlega się łomot.

- Lok! – piszczy Sophie.

No i nie mówiłam? Zaciskam powieki, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak zaraz woda zabarwi się na czerwono i pokryje kawałkami wątroby, koszulki i podeszew adidasów. Sekundę przed tym, jak sama skończę jako pokarm dla rybek…

Serce podchodzi mi do gardła.

I wtedy…

- UDAŁO SIĘ! – woła z niedowierzaniem Cherit.

Że co?

Otwieram oczy i oglądam się za siebie. Nie do wiary! Zostawiamy Symplegady w tyle! Nie zgniotły nas na ciasto francuskie! A wszystko to dzięki Calibanowi, który powstrzymał skały przed zrobieniem z nas placków. I poświęcił się, by nas uratować.

- Ledwo… - wykrztuszam, odrywając zbielałe palce od barierki. Na szczęście pokonanie Tytana nie kończy się oglądaniem jego żałosnych szczątków pływających wokół łodzi. Ale co z Lokiem?

- Łał, co za ratunek – jego jasnowłosa głowa wynurza się spod pokładu. – Dzięki, Dante.

- Dzięki, Calibanie – odpowiada za to Dante, chwytając powracającą energię Tytana do amuletu. Domyślam się, kto stoi za sukcesem tego szalonego przedsięwzięcia. Żeby Tytan był mądrzejszy od swojego Łowcy…

- Chwila! – głos Sophie powstrzymuje mnie od nagłego wybuchu złych emocji, które nagromadziły się we mnie przez ostatnie minuty. – Gdzie właściwie jesteśmy?

Zgryzam w ustach potok przekleństw, które miałam cisnąć nad głowy tych durniów, i przypominam sobie, że sama się o to prosiłam, zachowując się jak totalny mazgaj i chwytając pierwszą lepszą pomocną dłoń, która miała wyciągnąć mnie z doła. Sięgam po holotom i sprawdzam naszą lokalizację.

- Niedaleko wyspy Sutos – odpowiadam, analizując mapkę. – A ta zatoka…

- …to idealne miejsce do zatopienia Argo, żeby nikt nie mógł go znaleźć – dokańcza Dante.

- Świetnie! – Lok marzy tylko o tym, żeby w końcu coś zaczęło się dziać; coś, co przybliży go do ojca. – Rozejrzyjmy się!

- Musimy być ostrożni - studzi jego zapał Dante. – Na Sutos trwa wojna domowa.

- Brzmi groźnie – zauważa Sophie. No raczej, królewno. Wojna domowa oznacza niezły burdel, chaos i bałagan na każdym kroku. I żadnej pewności, kto przyjacielem, a kto wrogiem. Najczęściej okazuje się, że w takich okolicznościach każdy dba tylko o siebie. Dlatego my też powinniśmy się na to nastawić. W porządku. Żadna to dla mnie nowość, ale dla bachorów, które wiecznie wiszą Dantemu u ramienia, to będzie niezła szkoła.

- Dla bezpieczeństwa przycumujemy na skraju wyspy i zakradniemy się w głąb pieszo – decyduje Vale.

Zakradniemy się, hu, hu. Wreszcie plan, który pasuje do mojego stylu pracy, a nie rzucanie się na główkę w wir wydarzeń.

**Tego samego dnia, 15:51**

**Miasto na wyspie Sutos**

**Morze Egejskie**

- Wszyscy obywatele wyspy są zobowiązani do zarejestrowania się w Organizacji! – grzmiał megafon, wystający wysoko ponad śmigło helikoptera osadzonego na samym środku rynku i otoczonego przez schludne budynki. - No dalej, ruszać się! – Mężczyzna w pełnym stroju, który nieodmiennie kojarzył się z wojskiem, ponaglił (z rozpędu do mikrofonu) jednego z wahających się tubylców. Ten niechętnie położył dłoń na ekranie otwartego komputera, który najprawdopodobniej odczytywał dane z linii papilarnych i zapisywał pobrane informacje na dysku. – Wszyscy muszą się zameldować przed zmrokiem! – rzucił żołnierz do reszty ustawionych w porządną kolejkę, przestraszonych tubylców, dopiero czekających na wypełnienie narzuconego obowiązku. – Żadnych wyjątków!

Zhalia, która od paru minut obserwowała plac, nieznacznie wychylając się zza węgła domu, do którego ściany się przytuliła, aż zadygotała z oburzenia.

- To bezczelność – syknęła. – Traktują ich jak więźniów…

Mina Loka świadczyła o tym, że zgadza się z nią w całej rozciągłości, jednak nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko smętnie zwiesił głowę, zatopiony w ponurych rozmyślaniach, jakie musiała obudzić w nim ta bolesna scena. Chłopak był taki podobny do ojca… Eathon był właśnie takim człowiekiem – na co dzień zjednywał sobie serca łagodnym, dobrotliwym usposobieniem, niektórzy uważali go wręcz za niedojdę i mięczaka, ale gdy w grę wchodziło łamanie praw człowieka, krzywdzenie słabszych, naruszanie kodeksu moralnego, mężczyzna zawsze udowadniał, że nie brak mu zdecydowania i nieustępliwości w walce o to, co uważał za słuszne. Z pewnością wpoił to synowi, jednak młody Lambert nie miał w życiu wielu okazji, by jakkolwiek wykorzystać zasłyszane rady. Żył w świecie, którym rządziły konstytucje, ustawy, system nagród i kar, gwarantujące dosyć wysokie poczucie bezpieczeństwa pod opieką państwa. O chłopaka dbała także kochająca rodzina, chroniąca go przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami. Teraz, z dala od znanego ładu, dzieciak zetknął się z zamętem, jaki wprowadza brak humanitarnych zasad i samowola ambitnych jednostek, którym marzy się władza, i nie rozumiał, jak ktokolwiek, nawet gnany osobistymi namiętnościami i dążeniami, mógł doprowadzić do podobnej destabilizacji.

Chciał powiedzieć mu coś pocieszającego, w jakikolwiek sposób dodać mu otuchy, ale jego uwagę przyciągnęły hałasy w pobliskim zaułku. Podkradł się jak kot i wyjrzał zza węgła. Mężczyzna o potarganych, brudnoblond włosach unosił zakrzywioną szablę śródziemnomorskiego korsarza (jak niewiele zmieniło się na tej odciętej od świata wysepce przez tyle lat!) nad głową skulonej, przerażonej kobiety; u jej stóp walały się rozrzucone zakupy.

- Słyszałaś?! – wrzeszczał mężczyzna. – Oddawaj wszystko albo pożałujesz!

Dante już miał skoczyć na pomoc bezbronnej mieszkance Sutos w porywie słusznego gniewu, ale…

- Ostry Mróz!

Napastnik zwalił się na ziemię jak szmaciana lalka; dwie postaci rzuciły cień na jego nieprzytomne ciało.

- Ma nie być żadnych zamieszek! – rozkazał chrapliwy głos, który z pewnością należał do twardego faceta.

- Każdy, kto sprawia kłopoty, również będzie je mieć! – dodał drugi męski głos.

- Dziękuję, panowie… - wyjąkała zdumiona kobieta, po omacku zbierając swoje manatki i nie spuszczając oka z niespodziewanych wybawicieli, którzy nie wyglądali dużo łagodniej niż jej prześladowca.

- To nasza praca – odezwał się pierwszy, który nagle wydał się Dantemu znajomy. Vale wychylił się jeszcze odrobinę , gdy ten mówił: – Niech się pani zgłosi do rejestracji.

Dante przyjrzał się wojskowym uniformom oraz twarzom żołnierzy. Dostrzegł fragment rudej brody, której właściciela widział pierwszy raz parę dni temu, w grupie mężczyzn dowodzonych przez jasnowłosego osiłka…

- To znowu Grier – mruknął do siebie, po czym wycofał się i wrócił do reszty.

Lok nadal wbijał wzrok w swoje stopy, nie chcąc być świadkiem tego uwłaczającego ludzkiej godności przedstawienia. Zhalia za to śledziła je uważnie.

- Po raz kolejny ci silni kontrolują tych słabych – skomentowała gorzko, marszcząc wygięte brwi.

Jej zwężone oczy z każdą chwilą płonęły coraz większą wściekłością. By stłumić gotujące się w niej emocje, wbiła paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni i przygryzła skórkę na dolnej wardze, na której pojawił się mały, krwawiący strupek. Cała trzęsła się ze złości, czego nie mogła ukryć mimo najszczerszych chęci. Dante mógł jakoś pogodzić się z zachowaniem Loka, zdziwiło go jednak, że Zhalia reaguje równie emocjonalnie, jeśli nie bardziej. Czyżby ona również nigdy nie zetknęła się z niesprawiedliwością aparatów władzy? Ona, ta doświadczona kobieta, która zdawała się mieć cały świat w głębokim poważaniu? Czy mogłaby brzydzić się nim bez powodów? Dante przestudiował jej profil w bazie Fundacji. Była w Arabii Saudyjskiej, Korei Północnej, Chinach, wielu państwach, gdzie rządzący przypisywali sobie władzę nad jednostką. Zapomniała o tym, co tam widziała? Nie chciała pamiętać, bo zbyt mocno ją to poruszało?

Wyciągnął rękę, by uspokajająco położyć ją na jej ramieniu, ale zrezygnował, widząc, że zbliża się do nich postać w ubraniach typowych dla Sutos, owinięta chustą niczym hidżabem, aż po oczy.

- Masz coś, Sophie? – zapytał, wiedząc, kto kryje się pod tym przebraniem.

- Tak – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, odsłaniając twarz. – Udało mi się porozmawiać z miejscowymi.

- Opowiesz nam o tym w bardziej ustronnym miejscu – uciszył ją gestem.

Sophie potwierdziła skinieniem głowy i chyłkiem wydostała się poza granice miasta. Lok odkleił się od ściany i powlókł za nią. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię na zalęknionych mieszczan.

- Musimy im pomóc – powiedział naglącym szeptem.

- Tak, i zrobimy to – zapewnił go krzepiąco Dante - ale nie możemy działać bez planu, zwłaszcza będąc w mniejszości.

Chłopaka ta odpowiedź nie zadowoliła, ale wystarczyła, by nieco go uspokoić obietnicą działania. Już pewniejszym krokiem ruszył za Casterwillówną. Dante odprowadzał obydwoje wzrokiem; uznał, że nie powinni wymykać się zwartą grupą, gdyż wzbudzą wtedy podejrzenia, i czekał na swoją kolej, oparty o ścianę i skryty w jej cieniu.

- Co niby masz zamiar zrobić?

Drgnął, słysząc beznamiętny, wyprany z emocji głos Zhalii. Odwrócił się do niej. Nadal trwała w bezruchu, nie odrywając wzrok od rynku.

- Jeszcze nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami, po czym skrzyżował je na piersi.

- I nie będziesz wiedział – pokręciła głową. – W takich sytuacjach nie ma dobrych rozwiązań. Jeśli będziemy walczyć, ucierpimy zarówno my, jak i tubylcy.

- Nie chcę walczyć – odparł krótko. – Mam inny plan.

- Zaproponujesz im partię szachów? – zadrwiła. – Kto wygra, ten stawia warunki? Już widzę te emocje nad szachownicą…

- Powiedzmy – mruknął. – Tylko może wybiorę inny sposób – uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust, bo właściwie nie było mu zbyt wesoło. – Nie jestem wybitnym szachistą.

- Och, przestań – fuknęła. - Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że Organizacja bierze pod uwagę mediacje? Już pokazali, że nie zawahają się użyć siły, nawet wobec cywilów.

Dante otworzył usta, pragnąc jej opowiedzieć o scenie podejrzanej w zaułku i wątpliwościach co do natury przejęcia Sutos, jakie w nim wzbudziła. Zrezygnował jednak, gdyż sam jeszcze nie uporządkował sobie własnych podejrzeń. Wolał na razie nie zdradzać się ze swoimi przemyśleniami, dopóki nie znajdzie chociażby cienia dowodu, że mogą być słuszne.

- Poza tym – ciągnęła, wykorzystując jego milczenie – nie jesteśmy tu jako oddział walczący ze złem. Mamy misję, i to nią powinniśmy się zająć, zamiast bawić się w Power Rangers i…

Dantego zamurowało. Nie spodziewał się takiej nagłej zmiany frontu. Jeszcze przed chwilą Zhalia wyglądała tak, jakby nie bacząc na konsekwencje, chciała się rzucić między tubylców i żołnierzy, jednych osłonić, umożliwić im możliwość ucieczki, a drugich rozgonić na cztery wiatry. Tymczasem teraz… Zamiast tej niepohamowanej złości na powrót wyczuwał tylko chłód, obojętność i wyrachowanie.

- Więc oczekujesz, że przymknę oko na ten bajzel i zajmę się swoimi sprawami? – odparł pytaniem, wciskając ręce w kieszenie. – Że udam, że nic złego się nie dzieje? Ja tak nie umiem, Zhalia.

'Tak jak ty', chciał dodać, ale nie przeszło mu to przez gardło. Nie wiedział, czemu; bardzo chciał wyrzucić z siebie tę uwagę. Podjudzić ją do wyjaśnień. Zrozumieć, dlaczego tak nagle wyparła się chęci działania. Przecież przejęła się tą sprawą na równi z nimi wszystkimi. Czemu udaje, że jest inaczej? Czemu stara się pokryć wyraz zafrasowania maską twardej babki, która niejedno w życiu widziała i niczemu już się nie dziwi, nic ją nie wzruszy? I czemu oczekiwała, że wszyscy inni również przejdą nad tym go porządku dziennego? Że przeżywszy katharsis, wyrzuciwszy z siebie słowami złe emocje i uznawszy to za wystarczający dowód własnej odporności na znieczulicę, po prostu zaakceptują niesprawiedliwość?

Wiele by dał, żeby na nowo rozniecić iskrę buntu przeciw jawnej dyskryminacji i okrucieństwu. Żeby wrócił ten słuszny gniew, który niemal elektryzował powietrze wokół niej, złość, która zupełnie stopiła jej lodowatą pozę i ukazała mu inną twarz dziewczyny. Twarz, którą czasem, bardzo rzadko, dostrzegał pod otoczką oschłości i beznamiętności. Chciał wierzyć, że ona tam jest. Że to nie jest tylko przywidzenie, ucieleśnienie jego życzeń, stworzone tylko po to, żeby usprawiedliwić Zhalię i jej dziwne zmiany nastroju. Że oprócz interesownej, zdystansowanej i wyniosłej kobiety jest w niej także coś wartościowego. Coś, co sprawiało, że mimo tego, jak go niepokoiła i jak dziwnymi ścieżkami kroczyła, nadal decydował się traktować ją jak jedną z nich.

Zhalia uśmiechnęła się cierpko i wyprostowała się. Kiedy odwróciła się od kolejki mieszczan, jej oczy znowu były powleczone warstewką zwykłego lodu i nieukrywanej drwiny.

- Detektywie Vale – zaczęła ironicznie – jest pan niereformowalny.

- Wiem – wzruszył ramionami. – I jestem z tego dumny.

**Tego samego dnia, 16:12**

**Peryferie miasta**

**Wyspa Sutos**

**Morze Egejskie**

- Organizacja przybyła dziś rano i przejęła miasto siłą, odcięła linie telefoniczne i używa przeciwko ludziom Tytanów! – wyrzucała z siebie gorączkowo Sophie, pragnąc jak najszybciej opowiedzieć im, czego się dowiedziała. Gotowała się z podekscytowania, od kiedy zostawili miasto w tyle i ukryli się w pobliskim gaju. Tutaj, osłonięci przed

niepożądanymi świadkami naszego wiecu za sprawą rozłożystych drzew, mogli pozwolić sobie na naradę.

- Wiedziałem! – stwierdził z zaciętą miną Lok, zaciskając dłoń. – Fundacja Huntik walczy o wolność, tak? Musimy wykopać stąd Organizację! – podkreślił, uderzając pięścią o kolano.

- Na razie zajmijmy się naszą misją i Argo – przerywał im Dante, skupiony, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Sophie, dowiedziałaś się czegoś? – docieka.

- Jest tak, jak myślałeś – przyznaje dziewczyna. - Tutejsi rybacy twierdzą, że w zatoce leży wrak dużego statku.

Dante skinął głową.

- Tymi Garniturami dowodzi Grier – poinformował ich, wzbudzając zaskoczenie w reszcie drużyny. - Myślę, że zajął posiadłość byłego przywódcy, która wychodzi na zatokę – pokazał na mapie, nie dając im czasu na pytania, skąd wie i co w związku z tym robić. - Lok, Sophie, Cherit, wasza trójka zajmie się Organizacją – zdecydował szybko.

- Tak, pokażę im, gdzie jest ich miejsce! – zapewnił zawzięcie chłopak, który tylko czekał na okazję, żeby dołożyć Garniturom.

- Jeśli znajdziecie się na otwartej przestrzeni, nie próbujcie żadnych sztuczek – poradził im Vale, nieco zaniepokojony tą gorliwością. Zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy dobrze robi, wysyłając tę trójkę, żeby poradziła sobie z żołnierzami Griera. Lok nawet w najlepszej formie popełniał spore błędy, a teraz, kiedy złość przyćmiewała mu rozum… - Polegajcie na prostych Tytanach, takich jak Sabriela, Wolny Strzelec i Lindorm – dorzucił, żeby się nieco uspokoić.

- Ale kto zanurkuje i poszuka Argo? – naciskała Sophie, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco; ona nie miała zastrzeżeń do planu. Chociaż… może właśnie próbowała mu dać do zrozumienia, że umieścił ją nie w tej drużynie, że to ona powinna zająć się wykonaniem misji? Jej pewność siebie zaczynała być wręcz irytująca. Zwłaszcza że prowadziła dziewczynę do złudnych wniosków, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzi, i wyolbrzymiania swoich umiejętności. To zaś sprowadzało na nią nieoczekiwane kłopoty, często zbyt poważne, by poradziła sobie z nimi przy pomocy wspomnianych umiejętności.

Miał o wiele lepszą kandydatkę do tego zadania.

- Zhalia – odparł; kobieta drgnęła i uniosła głowę. - Z jej umiejętnościami ona ma największe szanse przemknąć obok strażników Griera – ciągnął, nie zdradzając prawdziwych powodów swojego wyboru. Oczywiście te, które podał, były najzupełniej prawdziwe, ale… było coś jeszcze. Dante czuł, że Zhalia nie pochwala jego planu; że chociaż okazała swoje niezadowolenie wobec traktowania, jakie zgotowali wyspiarzom agenci Organizacji, nie miała zamiaru ingerować w politykę i lokalne waśnie. Wiedział, że gdyby ją o to poprosił, zrobiłaby to; jednak bez przekonania. Przesadny fanatyzm był tu nie na miejscu, ale w takich sytuacjach zawsze przydawała się chociaż odrobina dobrej woli, która wypaliła się w Zhalii równie szybko, jak zapłonęła.

Kobieta wyraźnie aprobowała ten układ. Za to Sophie całą sobą wyrażała sprzeciw.

- Co to za mina? – rzuciła wojowniczo agentka Moon. - Boisz się, że zachowam skarb dla siebie?

- Nie wykluczam takiej opcji… - odparła zaczepnie Casterwillówna.

- Cóż, przynajmniej Dante mi ufa – odpaliła wyniośle Zhalia, tamując rozdrażnienie.

Vale zerknął w bok, zakłopotany. Czy ufał Zhalii? Czasem był tego stuprocentowo pewny, jak wtedy, gdy prosił ją o dostarczenie amuletów DeFoe do Fundacji. Ale potem robiła coś, co wzbudzało w nim niepokój, zachowywała się tak niezrozumiale, że zupełnie nie rozumiał dróg, którymi podążały jej myśli i odczucia… I wtedy dopadały go wątpliwości, czy Zhalia naprawdę zasługuje na tyle poufałości, ile jej okazywał. Sytuację komplikował fakt, że prywatnie nie miał oporów przed przyznaniem, że ją lubi. Nawet z tymi dziwacznymi nawykami. A może nawet dzięki nim bardziej. Różniła się od kobiet, które znał. Była bardziej tajemnicza. Zaskakująca. Nieprzewidywalna. Ale nie w taki kokieteryjny, sztuczny sposób. Każdego dnia, nieświadomie, odkrywała przed nim inną twarz. Niektóre go odpychały, inne bawiły, a inne… fascynowały.

- Nikt nie jest idealny – skomentowała Sophie, wpasowując się w tok jego myśli.

Tak. Nikt nie był idealny. Zhalia ma prawo nie emocjonować się losem Sutos tak, jak reszta. Ma prawo udawać, że jej to nie obchodzi. Bo Dante wiedział, że to nieprawda. Zauważył. I tylko to się liczyło.

- Nie powiedziałeś nam, co ty będziesz robić, Dante – Cherit znowu przyciągnął jego uwagę na właściwe tory.

- Właśnie – zawtórował podejrzliwie Lok.

Vale otrząsnął się z pobocznych rozmyślań i odparł spokojnie:

- Naturalnie zmierzę się z samym Grierem.

Usłyszał prychnięcie Zhalii, które zabrzmiało tak, jakby usiłowała przekazać bez słów: „Wieeedziałam."

- Zaraz, czy przypadkiem nie twierdziłeś, że misja jest ważniejsza od pokonania Organizacji? – przypomniała mu stanowczo Sophie.

- Liczę, że uda mi się przemówić mu do rozsądku – wytłumaczył, obserwując majaczącą w oddali twierdzę; w jego głowie mimowolnie pojawiły się mgliste plany, jak się do niej dostać. - Jeśli Grier stanie nam na drodze, przegramy. Jeśli rozmowa nie pomoże, walczymy… do końca – dodał ciszej.

- Nie podoba mi się ten plan – westchnęła dziewczyna.

- Nie ma nam się podobać – ucięła Zhalia. – Ma zadziałać.

Chociaż jej mina wyraźnie mówiła: „Mnie też nie".

Tego samego dnia, 16:51

Posiadłość władcy

Wyspa Sutos

Morze Egejskie

Dante od pół godziny odliczał każde uderzenie serca. Lata doświadczenia nauczyły go cierpliwości, ale teraz nie mógł doczekać się na sygnał do akcji. Dręczyło go dziwne przeczucie, że w całym zamieszaniu na Sutos umyka mu istota tego bałaganu; że przejęcie wyspy przez Organizację nie jest jedynie kolejnym aktem przemocy, ale ma drugie dno, niewidoczne dla jego oczu spoza otoczki, którą w pierwszej chwili nazwali wandalizmem, rozbojem, pogwałceniem ludzkiej godności. Wciąż pamiętał o tym, jak dwaj żołnierze przyszli z pomocą napadniętej kobiecie, i zdawał sobie sprawę, że dotąd nie widział żadnego agenta Organizacji działającego w ten sposób. Zawsze gnali po trupach do celu, nie przejmując się ofiarami, ba, sami je bez skrupułów stwarzali. Co się zmieniło od ich ostatniego spotkania?

Wychylił się nieznacznie poza blanki wieży i dostrzegł, że straże sprzed bramy znikły, a na horyzoncie unoszą się chmury dymu. Z wybrzeża dobiegały także odgłosy walki, świadczące o tym, że dzieciaki wzięły sprawę poważnie. Żołnierze jednak również nie mieli zamiaru odpuszczać. Dante postanowił nie przeciągać struny i wykorzystać każdą minutę, by młodzież musiała się bronić jak najkrócej.

Wynurzył się ze swojej kryjówki na murach; Grier właśnie wychodził na zewnątrz budynku. Gdyby Dante wychylił się dostatecznie daleko, mógłby mu splunąć na głowę. Osiłek spojrzał w dal zmrużonymi oczami i zacisnął zęby.

- Znajdę winnych – jego donośny głos z tej odległości brzmiał jak szept.

Dante nie czekał dłużej.

- A ja znalazłem ciebie! – oznajmił, zeskakując tuż przed agenta Organizacji.

Wielu ludzi w tej sytuacji odskoczyłoby do tyłu, drgnęło, okazało jakiekolwiek oznaki przestrachu. Ale nie Grier.

- Dante Vale! – rozpoznał go bez trudu, marszcząc brwi. – Przybyłeś, by ze mną walczyć, zgadza się?

Nie wydawał się tym przerażony, zresztą, Dante nie tego po nim oczekiwał. Grier stał przed nim nieporuszony, rozrośnięty w barach, muskularny, o szerokich, wystających kościach policzkowych, pobrużdżonej twarzy i przeszywających oczach. Wyglądałby dostojnie, gdyby nie szaty, które go spowijały – oliwkowozielone, misternie poupinane srebrnymi klamrami, opinające muskuły siłacza tak, że materiał ledwo to wytrzymywał. Obrazu dopełniała wieńcząca skronie Griera czapka z przymocowanym na przedzie zdobieniem. Całość strasznie kontrastowała z tym, jak Dante postrzegał Griera. Jak to możliwe, żeby ten konkretny, przyziemny facet pozwolił, by ktoś wsadził go w przebranie z garderoby kiepskiego teatru?! I ta tunika… Vale nie wytrzymał, śmiech zabulgotał mu w gardle.

- Co? – warknął osiłek.

- Gustowny ciuszek – odparł Dante, teraz już otwarcie rechocząc.

Grier zgrzytnął zębami.

- I mówi to człowiek w prochowcu koloru gówna! – odszczeknął, rozwścieczony, zamierzając się pięścią.

Dante przeczuwał, że to nadejdzie. Zablokował cios, uchylił się przed kolejnym, trzeci o włos minął jego skroń. Wykorzystał zamach Griera, odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość, nie spuszczając przeciwnika z oka, tak samo jak śledziłby wypuszczonego z klatki lwa.

- Miałeś ze mną walczyć, Vale! – krzyknął Grier. – Zamiast tego nasyłasz na moich ludzi dzieci, a sam uciekasz! Co z ciebie za przywódca?!

Jakby dla potwierdzenia w oddali coś wybuchło z hukiem. Swąd spalenizny dotarł aż tutaj, skrzek walczących Tytanów zjeżył Dantemu włoski na karku.

- Słyszysz?! – wrzasnął Grier. – Nie masz zamiaru pójść im z pomocą?!

- Potrafią o siebie zadbać – odparł hardo Vale, chociaż wcale nie był tego tak pewny. Bardziej niż obawę czuł jednak zaskoczenie uwagą Griera. Czemu tak interesował go los jego towarzyszy? Czemu próbował skierować jego uwagę w ich stronę? Żeby go rozproszyć strachem o los Loka i Sophie? Nie, przecież nawet nie próbował wykorzystać krótkiego momentu nieuwagi Dantego, kiedy ten spoglądał na snop dymu, chociaż mógł go zmiażdżyć jak pomidora… Po prostu stał naprzeciw niego i mierzył go spojrzeniem, dumnie unosząc głowę.

- Jestem tu, żeby poznać twoje motywy – dodał pod wpływem impulsu.

- Organizacja przejęła tę wyspę. To wszystko – oznajmił krótko Grier, wpatrując się w niego oczami równie jasnymi jak niebo nad ich głowami i tak czystymi jak wody zatoki. Bez śladu fałszu, który tak często plamił spojrzenia agentów Organizacji. Chociaż… czasem właśnie ta niewinność była największym fałszem, sprytnie spreparowanym wabikiem dla naiwnych.

- Wzięcie w niewolę? – Dante specjalnie przeinaczył słowa Griera, chcąc wyczuć prawdziwą naturę jego inwazji na Sutos przez jego reakcję na te słowa. – To coś, czemu zapobiegam… wszelkimi niezbędnymi sposobami – dodał ostrzegawczo.

- Więc może coś zrobisz? – odpalił Grier, wyraźnie go podjudzając.

Dante zignorował tę szczeniacką zaczepkę.

- Inspirujesz swoich ludzi do lojalności – kontynuował bez pośpiechu. – Chociaż to zwykłe zbiry, zauważyłem, że rozkazałeś im okazywać litość słabszym… - dodał, pragnąc mu udowodnić, że jego posunięcia miały swoich obserwatorów.

- Bez porządku nie ma pokoju, nie ma bezpieczeństwa – odparł stanowczo osiłek.

Dante wyczuł, że unika postawienia sprawy jasno, że wyraźnie coś ukrywa.

- Znalazłeś to w ciasteczku z wróżbą? – zadrwił, nieco znużony wybiegami mężczyzny. Liczył, że szyderstwa dotkną go w najczulszym punkcie, a wtedy Grier się sypnie, wyjawiając Dantemu informacje, których detektyw potrzebował do skompletowania układanki, jaką w jego umyśle stała się sprawa Sutos.

- Życie nauczyło mnie potrzeby porządku! – odwarknął jasnowłosy mocarz.

- Więc to jakaś sprawa z przeszłości, tak? – domyślił się Dante; przeciwnik zareagował dokładnie tak, jak tego oczekiwał. Powoli zaczynał odkrywać karty.

- Nie szukam w tobie powiernika! – odszczeknął z furią agent Organizacji.

- NIEEEE!

Riposta uwięzła Dantemu w gardle, gdy usłyszał ścinający krew w żyłach wrzask z wybrzeża. Zapomniał języka w gębie, nagle z jego głowy w sekundę wywietrzały jakiekolwiek chytre plany podchodów i dociekań.

- Lok! – zawołał, orientując się, do kogo należy przerażony głos. Próbował wypatrzeć blondwłosą sylwetkę, ale tłum na wybrzeżu zgęstniał, wyglądał jak rojowisko mrówek obsiadających innego owada, by rozszarpać go na sztuki…

Rzucił się w kierunku wybrzeża, ale Grier zastąpił mu drogę.

- Jeśli chcesz im pomóc, najpierw musisz pokonać mnie – oznajmił beznamiętnie, patrząc na niego tak, jakby chciał mu dać do zrozumienia, że miał swoją szansę na odwrót; nie wykorzystał jej, więc teraz poniesie tego konsekwencje.

- Myślę, że to się da załatwić – odparł chłodno, zły, że akurat teraz, kiedy dzieciaki go potrzebują, musi się zajmować Grierem. Na szczęście miał asa w rękawie właśnie na takie okazje.

- Jeśli ty nie zrobisz pierwszego kroku, ja to uczy… - zaczął lokalny władca.

Urwał, wydając zduszony okrzyk, gdy ziemia zaczęła się spod niego osuwać. Rozpostarł ramiona, próbując złapać równowagę; jedno z nich zostało pochwycone w mocny uścisk.

- Grier, ja już zrobiłem pierwszy krok – skomentował to lekko Dante, obserwując, jak przeciwnik szarpie się w rękach Metagolema, z którego nadal osypywały się kaskady lśniących złotych drobinek. – Wykorzystałem fakt, że twój zamek stoi na wydmie!

- Tym razem nie pójdzie ci ze mną tak łatwo! – odgrażał się Grier, wisząc w powietrzu. – Hiperskok!

Odepchnął się kopniakiem od Metagolema i wyswobodził z jego chwytu; Dante jednak nie dał mu umknąć. Skoczył ku niemu, zanim ten wylądował na piasku.

- Okaż szacunek swojemu przeciwnikowi! – warknął, wymieniając kilka ciosów – Walcz najlepiej, jak potrafisz!

Nie musiał mu tego mówić; Grier najwyraźniej dawał z siebie wszystko. Jego twarde kułaki pozostawiły kilka pulsujących bólem śladów na jego przedramionach.

- Zgoda! – odpowiedział tamten, opadając na ubity piasek i wyciągając zza pazuchy amulet. - Szarżuj, Łamaczu!

Dantego nie zachwyciło pojawienie się Tytana; spośród wszystkich pupilków, jakimi dysponowali agenci Organizacji, ten był jednym z lepszych, jakie spotkał w starciu. I najbardziej kłopotliwych. Nasłał na niego Metagolema, ale gdy ten zamachnął się na niedźwiedzia, Tytan umknął; wielka pięść kolosa utknęła w kruchej ścianie. Dante uznał to za sygnał do odwrotu, doskonałą okazję, żeby chociaż spróbować dostać się do Loka i Sophie. Niestety, Grier nie miał zamiaru puścić go wolno.

- Nawet moi przełożeni nie wiedzieli, ile naprawdę potrafię z siebie wykrzesać! – wołał, dopędzając rywala.

Dante wiedział już, że ucieczka nie ma sensu. Grier nie zrezygnuje z raz rzuconego wyzwania. Vale nagle wyskoczył w powietrze i zanim zdezorientowany przeciwnik zorientował się, co się dzieje, dostał butem w szczękę. Dante zahamował, ryjąc podeszwami piasek, i wyszarpnął amulet.

- Świetnie! – skomentował zapalczywie. – Sprawdźmy, czy zdołasz walczyć z Calibanem i Metagolemem jednocześnie!

Grier, dysząc, dźwignął się z ziemi, poruszając nadwyrężoną żuchwą.

- Jako książę Zan Grier z Sutos – zagrzmiał – otrzymałem królewskiego Tytana bojowego, Megataura!

Dante w osłupieniu patrzył, jak z amuletu wykwita chmura zielonej energii, która w mgnieniu oka przybrała kształty ogromnego, antropomorficznego byka o przerośniętym, kudłatym łbie, wielkich pięściach, zakrzywionych rogach i łańcuchach oplatających potężne przeguby. Bardziej jednak niż sam Tytan zaskoczyły go słowa Griera.

- Książę…? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem, po czym otrząsnął się, uznając, że to nie pora na odpływanie w domysłach. – To tłumaczy twój nowy wizerunek!

- Jeszcze raz obrazisz strój władcy Sutos, a…! – odgrażał się Grier.

- Jeszcze nie raz, Grier – przerwał mu sarkastycznie Dante. – Jeszcze nie raz.

**Tego samego dnia, 17:01**

**Zatoka wokół wyspy Sutos**

**Morze Egejskie**

Do cholery, wiedziałam, że nie powinnam się godzić na taki podział obowiązków.

Znaczy, nie o to chodzi, że posłałabym na Argo Loka albo Sophie. Lambert utopiłby się na byle płyciźnie, a ta przemądrzała królewna zasłużyła, żeby odwalać czarną robotę i dostać po tyłku od Garniturów.

Ale dlaczego Dante poszedł sam? Może mu się coś stać. Nie to, żeby mnie to jakoś specjalnie obchodziło, ale wiecie, on się jednak czasem przydaje. Naprawia motorówkę, ma wyrąbistych Tytanów, sam też potrafi skuć mordę. No i szkoda by było stracić jedną z niewielu rozrywek podczas rejsu, jaką jest kontemplowanie jego wyrzeźbionych muskułów.

Poza tym, kurde, nie chcę, żeby zgnił na darmo w piaskach Sutos. Mam dla niego o wiele ciekawszą alternatywę. Klausowi to jednak nie brak finezji w torturowaniu jeńców, a Grier to taki typ mięśniaka, który zajmuje się problemami łopatologicznie. Szpadlem przez łeb i zakopać. Zero wyobraźni.

Dante to tak oryginalny facet, że należy mu poświęcić trochę więcej wysiłku nawet wtedy, kiedy ma się go wykończyć.

Proszę, jakie myśli nachodzą mnie podczas nurkowania! Myślałby kto, że będę się zachwycać pięknem podwodnego świata, popadać w marzenia o zatopionych Atlantydach i inne takie duperele. Nie, aktualnie nie jestem w nastroju. Bolą mnie nogi od przebierania nimi w dół i w górę, zaczyna mi brakować normalnego oddychania, ciasny kostium wbija mi się między pośladki (mniej mnie to wkurza niż tutejsze szmatki, które do niedawna musiałam nosić, ale bez przesady); chcę tylko zrobić, co do mnie należy, i wydostać się na powierzchnię.

Ale oto i Argo! O kurde, jaki wielki… Jak mam niby znaleźć cokolwiek na tak ogromnym statku?! Zawsze dostaję takie dupne zadania! Mogłam się jednak zamienić z Sophie. W porównaniu z badaniem każdego centymetra kwadratowego Argo kopanie tyłków Garniturom to byłaby niezła zabawa.

Ostrożnie wpływam do środka, obserwując zbutwiałe belki sufitu; mam nadzieję, że skoro wytrzymały tyle czasu na swoim miejscu, to nagle nie runą mi na plecy, przygniatając mnie i sprawiając, że dołączę do całego korowodu topielców. Ciekawe, czy spotkałabym tam ofiary z Titanica? Gdyby Jack Dawson naprawdę istniał i do tego wyglądał jak młody DiCaprio, to nie miałabym nawet nic przeciwko.

Wpływam w korytarz, falujące glony łaskoczą mnie w policzki. Rozglądam się, strząsając je z twarzy, ale kiedy przyglądam się, w którą stronę się wyginają, doznaję dziwnego wrażenia, że wyglądają jak drogowskazy… Wznoszę się tam, gdzie prowadzą schody… Tam powinna być kajuta kapitana…

- Wślizgacz! - uderzam w drzwi urokiem; otwierają się bez trudu.

Wpływam do pokoju z ustawionymi na postumentach przedmiotami: kawałek metalu, kula i zaśniedziały posążek. Straszne śmieci, pełno takich na każdym wraku; mijam je bez jednego spojrzenia. Za nimi są kolejne drzwi; próbuję otworzyć je w ten sam sposób, ale zaklęcie odbija się od nich. Oho, tam już nie można bez biletów? Są dwa wyjścia: albo trzeba się bardziej postarać, żeby odkryć sekret tej komnaty, albo… nie tam powinnam szukać. Taka subtelna aluzja, że powinnam najpierw rozejrzeć się naokoło.

Przyglądam się przedmiot z bliska. Wbita w postument strzała, złote jabłko, pozłacany posążek barana… co to ma znaczyć?! Czy jest jakaś prawidłowość w przypadkowym rozmieszczeniu znalezisk jakiegoś kolekcjonera?!

Hm, pomyślmy. To nie był byle jaki kolekcjoner, tylko Jazon. Starożytny bohater…

Dlaczego to ja muszę sobie z tym radzić?! Nie mam pojęcia, co to może znaczyć. No dobrze, pomyślmy… dlaczego ludzie otaczają się pamiątkami? Bo to symbole. Co najczęściej przedstawiały ozdoby w starożytności? Wizerunki bogów, herosów i ich czynów, oczywiście. Więc te rzeczy tutaj… pewnie chodzi o mity greckie…

Złote jabłko… Hm… Kojarzy mi się z ogrodem Hesperyd, ale… Może raczej chodzi o zamieszanie na przyjęciu u Chejrona? Ta błyskotka z napisem „dla najpiękniejszej", rzucona między boginie przez urażoną Eris, panią niezgody, spowodowała niezłe zamieszanie, prowadzące nawet do wojny trojańskiej… nie, to zupełnie inna bajka. Zostawię to.

Strzała… wielu herosów używało łuków. Herakles? Prawdopodobnie, to taki Chuck Norris mitologii greckiej. Też był z Argonautami, ale przecież nie on grał tam pierwsze skrzypce. Mówimy o Jazonie, cały czas o Jazonie…

A on szukał złotego runa! To jest klucz do zagadki!

Szukam sposobu, by zaznaczyć wybór właściwego przedmiotu; cóż, w tym quizie nie przeznaczono miejsca na wpisanie odpowiedzi. Znajduję złotą monetę, kładę ją obok barana.

Właz, który oparł się mojemu zaklęciu, nagle otwiera się tak lekko, jakby tylko czekał na sygnał. Podpływam do niego i sięgam po błyskającą w głębi skrzynię. Zawartość obejrzę później, kiedy już znajdę się na zewnątrz. Wolę nie sprawdzać, jak długo ten statek jest na gwarancji.

A tak naprawdę to powinnam to ukraść, żeby dać Sophie nauczkę… Ciągle mi docina na temat moich podejrzanych zachowań! Nawet Dante nie zamknął jej ust, nie udowodnił, że jestem pełnoprawnym członkiem drużyny jak cała reszta, tylko zepchnął mnie z oczu. Nie wiem, czy mam to uznać za akt zaufania, nawet mimo tego, co tak buńczucznie deklarowałam przed Casterwillówną. Może po prostu spaliłam się w jego oczach, nie pochwalając jego samobójczych planów walki z Organizacją o wolność Sutos i okazując się w oczach tego Kapitana Ameryki zwykłą zimną suką?

Skoro i tak mają o mnie takie zdanie, czegokolwiek bym nie zrobiła, co mi szkodzi potwierdzić ich opinię? Skłamałabym, że niczego nie znalazłam. Obeszliby się smakiem!

Nagle przeczucie każe mi się obrócić; moja głowa niemal wpada wprost w kleszcze rozwartych, krwistoczerwonych szczęk wypełnionych garniturem zębów. Umykam w porę, zanim kły zaciskają mi się na szyi, odgryzając głowę. Rekin!? W Morzu Egejskim?! Wyczuwam tu jakiś magiczny trik…

No nie, kolejny!? Wkurzona rybka przyprowadziła kolegów.

Ale nie pójdzie im tak łatwo! Nie można podkraść się do szpiega!

- PULS ŚWIATŁA! – wołam, wypuszczając spomiędzy warg ustnik od butli tlenowej.

**Tego samego dnia, 17:29**

**Wyspa Sutos**

**Morze Egejskie**

- Dzięki – rzucam do Króla Bazyliszka, mozolnie przedzierającego się przez porośnięte glonami dno morza. – Gdyby nie ty, skończyłabym jako pokarm dla rybek. I to na darmo.

Jaszczur odpowiada tylko parsknięciem. Dźwiganie dwóch rekinów nieźle go męczy.

- Przynajmniej będziemy mieć sushi – ględzę dalej, rozsiadając się wygodnie na jego łbie. – Należy mi się po tym, jak niemal zginęłam dla zdobycia przegniłego zwoju i pudła pełnego badziewia.

Krzywię się, zerkając na okutą skrzynkę, skrzącą się w promieniach greckiego słońca. Zawiodłam się na jej zawartości i nie mam zamiaru tego ukrywać.

Zbliżamy się do wybrzeża, z którego dobiegają odgłosy walki i wrzaski. Rozpoznaję głosy Loka i Sophie.

- Pospieszysz się trochę? – zwracam się do gada. – Wiem, że te patafiany nie są tego warte, ale zrobiłam już o wiele więcej durnych rzeczy, żeby utrzymać swoją przykrywkę.

Król Bazyliszek sadzi coraz większe susy, tym razem nie wyplątując się z wodorostów, tylko wyrywając je z dna, rozpryskując wokół siebie kamyki i chlapiąc wodą. Dzięki tym wysiłkom docieramy na miejsce akurat w odpowiednim momencie, bym wypaliła kilka celnych uroków w plecy atakujących bachory Garniturów.

- Udało ci się! – piszczy uradowany moim widokiem, czy też niespodziewanym ratunkiem, Cherit, podczas gdy osłupiałe dzieciaki obserwują padających jak muchy tęgich facetów. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, widownia jest większa; w zebranych na wybrzeżu ludziach oprócz żołnierzy Griera rozpoznaję też (głównie po strojach) mieszkańców Sutos.

- Znalazłaś coś ciekawego? – Lok wyjątkowo łatwo przechodzi nad zdarzeniem do porządku dziennego. Widzę, że ratuję ich zbyt często, by za każdym razem okazywali należytą wdzięczność… cóż, obiecuję, że się to zmieni.

- Dziennik pokładowy – odpowiadam niedbale, jakbym nie walczyła o niego z morskimi potworami, tylko kupiła w byle supermarkecie – a w skrzyni są tylko kły rekina i jakieś amulety… - dodaję, nie kryjąc zawodu. Przesiewam przez palce amulety wraz z piaskiem.

- Zhalio, to są kły smoka! – poprawia mnie podekscytowana Sophie. – Według mitu Jazon zasiał je na polu!

Ach tak, coś mi świta… Zbliżam amulet do twarzy.

- I wyrośli z nich wojownicy… - przypominam sobie, po czym pod wpływem impulsu wołam: - Hoplita!

Amulet rzeczywiście nie okazuje się całkowicie bezużyteczny, jak sądziłam; gdy jasnozielona, zabarwiona złotem energia formuje się w powietrzu, przybiera imponujący kształt pół-człowieka, pół-lwa w złotym napierśniku, z mieczem i tarczą inkrustowaną szmaragdami. Miny Sophie i Loka wystarczą za potwierdzenie wspaniałości Tytana.

Ich zachwyty przerywa stukot; to rzucona przeze mnie skrzynka zabrzęczała o wybrzeże.

- Żebyście nie mówili, że nic wam nie dałam – rzucam zaciekle, patrząc na nich znacząco.

Lok zaraz kładzie uszy po sobie; niepewnie sięga po amulet.

- Eeee, dzięki, ale… - waha się – co oni właściwie potrafią?

- Już ty się nie martw! – uspokaja go Sophie. – Hoplici są łatwi do przywołania, ale potężni, kiedy współpracują!

- To tak jak my! – komentuje Cherit; cóż, ja miałabym pewne zastrzeżenia do tej kwestii…

- Hoplici! – Lokowi i Sophie nie trzeba lepszych zapewnień; w mgnieniu oka robią dobry użytek z prezentów.

- Powstrzymajcie tych ludzi, ale nie róbcie im krzywdy! – rozkazuje lwim wojownikom Lok, wskazując tubylców.

- Lok, spójrz! – Cherit zwraca na siebie jego uwagę i wskazuje w dal.

Również tam spoglądam i przeszywa mnie zimny dreszcz. Dante! Walczy z Grierem! Nadal?! Myślałam, że do tej pory zrobił z niego mielone! A tymczasem… Vale klęczy w piasku, jakby miał już dosyć i ledwo trzymał się w kupie. Za to Grier… Skóra mi cierpnie, kiedy rzuca się na niego jak dzika bestia, gotowa zmiażdżyć ofiarę na miejscu, rozedrzeć, rozszarpać, a szczątki pogrzebać w piasku albo rozrzucić na blankach, żeby rozdziobały je ptaki i rozwlekły psy… A przecież mówiłam Dantemu, żeby się nie wygłupiał…

Serce tłucze mi się o żebra, kiedy zeskakuję na piasek, próbuję zrobić kilka spiesznych kroków, ale potykam się o płetwy; usiłuję ściągnąć je szarpnięciem, ale skafander, wilgotny, ciężki od wody, skutecznie mi to uniemożliwia, lepiąc się do ciała.

- NIE STÓJCIE JAK IDIOCI! – wrzeszczę do bachorów. – RUSZCIE DUPY, BO GO ROZWALI! NA CO SIĘ TAK GAPICIE, ZRÓBCIE COKOL…

Nagle urywam, krztusząc się; usta zapycha mi chmura kurzu. Zaciskam powieki i osłaniam twarz ramieniem, by nie dostał się także do oczu; powiew szarpie moimi włosami, piasek przykleja się do mokrego kostiumu. Kiedy poryw wiatru ustaje, mrugając, próbuję zorientować się w sytuacji. Spoza kurtyny łez, wywołanych drobinkami kurzu, które jednak wcisnęły się pod rzęsy, dostrzegam wysoką, zamazaną sylwetkę na szczycie wydmy, owiewaną długim płaszczem.

I wiecie co?

W dupie mam już nawet ten cholernie obcisły skafander, piasek w zębach, we włosach i w uszach, bezsensowne błądzenie w odmętach… i właściwie to nie wiem, dlaczego…

- To nasza szansa! – orientuje się Lok. – Zostawmy tych ludzi i zajmijmy się Grierem!

- Przeciwnik naszego pana słabnie! – Naczelnik Sutos również szuka swojej szansy. – Skończmy z nim!

I jak na komendę, zarówno moi, jak i tamci, pędzą w stronę dwóch przeciwników.

- Hej! – wołam za nimi, nieporadnie człapiąc w niewygodnych płetwach. – Zaczekajcie na mnie!

Za moimi plecami rozlega się syk. To Król Bazyliszek rozłożył się wygodnie na wybrzeżu, otoczony swoimi podwodnymi zdobyczami, i przygląda mi się z dziwnym wyrazem pyska, który w jaszczurzym świecie można chyba uznać za rozbawienie.

- Przynajmniej ty mógłbyś się ze mnie nie śmiać – warczę, speszona własną niezdarnością godną Loka Lamberta.

Król Bazyliszek odpowiada tylko wyszczerzeniem kłów w przewrotnym, gadzim uśmiechu.

**Tego samego dnia, 17:34**

**Wyspa Sutos**

**Morze Egejskie**

- Całe życie czekałem na przeciwnika takiego jak ty, Dante Vale – oznajmił Grier, opierając ręce w pasie i dumnie prężąc pierś, mimo tego, że poruszała się w rytm ciężkiego oddechu.

- No to nareszcie się rozumiemy – odparł Dante, również dysząc.

Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał tak zażartego rywala. Przez wiele lat wydawało mu się, że to przepychanki z Montehue wyciskały z niego to, co najlepsze. Okazało się jednak, że przy Grierze Montehue to zaledwie pluszowy miś przy niedźwiedziu grizzly, być może dlatego, że stary druh, mimo swoich gróźb, nigdy nie próbował go wykończyć na serio; koncentrował się raczej wokół irytowania młodszego kolegi i udowadniania mu, kto jest lepszy. Pojedynek z Grierem był innej natury. Każdy z nich walczył o to, co dla niego ważne. Grier bronił ładu i porządku, jakie znienacka i nie do końca pochwalanymi metodami zaprowadził na wyspie; Dante przeciwstawiał tej wizji swoją o nieskrępowanej wolności, bez dyktatury kogokolwiek, nawet człowieka, którego dziś poznał z zupełnie innej strony.

W miarę jak walczyli, jego spojrzenie na Griera ulegało zmianie. Dotychczas miał go tylko za wiernego sługusa Organizacji, przytępawego mięśniaka robiącego za ochroniarza i osiłka do przesuwania przeszkód i bicia przeciwnikom pyska, jeśli stawiają opór; za kogoś, kto nie ma własnego mózgu i działa tylko z czyjegoś polecenia, znajdując przyjemność w czystej fizycznej przemocy. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że niesprawiedliwie postrzegał agenta Organizacji przez pryzmat filmów akcji, gdzie wśród tych złych zawsze znajdował się bezmózgi mięśniak, robiący tylko za mięso armatnie i obijający się o ściany mimo całego potencjału kryjącego się w jego wielkim ciele.

Griera nie można było zaliczyć do tej grupy. Doskonale wiedział, jak wykorzystywać swoją siłę. Chociaż natura nie poskąpiła mu ani wzrostu, ani wagi, pokonywał ich ograniczenia, poruszając się z szybkością niezwykłą dla kogoś o takich gabarytach. Jego ciosy nie były przypadkowe, niełatwo było obrócić je przeciw niemu. Koordynacja jego mięśni wprawiała w osłupienie. Zdumiewał także refleks, z jakim parował wszystkie wybiegi Dantego oraz wyłapywał właściwy moment, by przywołać Tytana czy użyć mocy. To nie była chaotyczna walka zwykłego osiłka; Grier musiał pracować nad swoim stylem walki. Efekty zatrważały.

Mimo tego Dante nie czuł przerażenia. Jedynymi uczuciami, jakie go ogarniały, były: podniecenie, że musi polegać na każdej rezerwie swojego talentu, by przetrwać; oraz ciekawość, co powoduje Grierem, by tak zażarcie bronić swoich racji, sięgać do takich pokładów swojej potęgi, do których użycia nie zmusili go nawet zwierzchnicy z Organizacji. W jakiś sposób nie myślał o tym, że stoi przed nim wróg, który w każdej chwili może z nim skończyć. W czystych, intensywnie niebieskich oczach Griera nie było miejsca na nienawiść; powodowała nim tylko chęć ochrony tego, w co wierzył.

Dante jednak nie miał zamiaru ułatwiać mu zadania i usunąć się ze sceny. Zmierzył go spojrzeniem; Grier odwzajemnił je i obaj wiedzieli, że to jeszcze nie koniec; że choćby mieli obaj paść z wyczerpania, żaden z nich nie wycofa się wcześniej, nie da drugiemu satysfakcji. Dante musiał kontynuować ten pojedynek. Musiał w końcu zrozumieć, co pcha Griera do działania. A skoro rozmowa przy herbatce nie wchodziła w grę, pozostawała walka.

- Calibanie! – zawołał. – Metagolemie!

- Megataurze! Łamaczu!

Tytani wyrośli naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do morderczego boju na równi ze swoimi Łowcami. Byli o krok od ponownego zwarcia się w zapasach bez zahamowań, kiedy…

- Co tu się dzieje?! – krzyknął naczelnik wyspy, prowadząc lud Sutos.

- Dante, co ty wyprawiasz?! – dołączył się Lok, nadbiegając razem z Sophie i Cheritem. – Ci ludzie muszą być wolni! Bez względu na wszystko!

Dante nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, że właśnie próbuje to osiągnąć, bo…

- Masz rację – niespodziewanie zawtórował chłopakowi Grier. – To były także ostatnie słowa mojego ojca.

Lambertowi opadła szczęka. Dantemu nie wypadało powtarzać tego gestu.

- Twojego ojca? – powtórzył zdziwiony chłopak, obserwując zbliżającego się do niego osiłka.

Dante spiął się, gotów skoczyć chłopakowi na ratunek. Grier jednak tylko zatrzymał się przez Lambertem i spojrzał na niego z góry.

- Mój ojciec władał całym Sutos – wyjaśnił głębokim, ponurym głosem. – Zrezygnował z władzy – dodał lakonicznie. Dante wiedział jednak, jak odczytać te słowa. Władcy rzadko sami rezygnowali z tronu; częściej zmuszały ich do tego trucizna albo sztylet. - Bez jego silnego przywództwa kraj pogrążył się w wojnie. Straciliśmy wszystko.

- Więc dołączyłeś do Organizacji, bo straciłeś ojca? – wymamrotał Lok, szeroko otwierając oczy; jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że tragedie dotykają ludzi zawsze, nieważne, po której walczą stronie.

- Ale chciałem tu wrócić i zaprowadzić… porządek – dodał Grier, zwieszając głowę.

- A co najważniejsze… pokój - zakończył krótką, zwięzłą opowieść naczelnik Sutos.

Grier nic już nie dodał. Dante mógł jednak wyczytać o wiele więcej z jego nagle przygaszonych, zachmurzonych oczu. Ból człowieka głęboko miłującego swoją ojczyznę i zmuszonego oglądać jej upadek. Wstyd, kiedy nie można zrobić nic, by dźwignąć ją z ruiny i zadośćuczynić życzeniu drogiej osoby. Rozdarcie, kiedy wszelkie znaki na niebie i ziemi każą nam odejść, działać poza granicami kraju, dać z siebie wszystko, by kiedyś być użytecznym dla rodzimego kawałka Ziemi. Tęsknota, gdy życie rzuca nas na inny brzeg, uspokajana nadzieją, że kiedyś nadejdzie dzień powrotu… i chwały ponownego rozkwitu.

Więc go znalazł. Ostatni element układanki.

- Najważniejszy jest charakter człowieka, nie to, do jakiej grupy należy – podsumował Cherit, próbując rozgonić nostalgiczny nastrój wywołany przez rozbudzone wspomnienia.

Lok odwraca głowę w bok.

- Byłem taki wściekły… - wymruczał chłopak – że nawet nie pomyślałem… czy Sutos chce być wyzwolone… Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – plątał się coraz bardziej.

Wszystkie elementy puzzli wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Mając pełny obraz sytuacji, Dante nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, jak powinien zareagować.

- Ja wiem – wystąpił przed tłum. – Grier, czas, żebyśmy rozwiązali nasz konflikt bez walki – zaproponował swobodnie, jakby jeszcze przed chwilą nie miało między nimi dojść do rękoczynów.

Grier patrzył na niego uważnie, a jego przejrzyste, chłodne oczy wyglądały jak toń morza, w którym niczym ryby pływały myśli; zbyt śmigłe, by którąkolwiek złapać i przyjrzeć jej się bliżej.

- Moi przełożeni nie wiedzą o Argo – oznajmił wreszcie. – Nigdy nie kazali mi szukać statku. Dokończcie misję… i odejdźcie – dodał, żeby zażegnać wszelkie nadzieje co do tego, że po niedoszłym rozerwaniu się na strzępy wszyscy zasiądą razem do wieczerzy, jak w wiosce Galów.

Mimo tego, Dante uśmiechnął się lekko i bez skrępowania wyciągnął rękę. Grier spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- Organizacja jest podła – przyznał szczerze Vale, patrząc jasnowłosemu mężczyźnie prosto w twarz – ale ty nie, Grier. Jestem pewien, że będziesz rządził sprawiedliwie.

Grier wyprostował się nieco; i chociaż duma nie pozwalała mu odpowiedzieć uśmiechem, uścisk odwzajemnił całkiem serdecznie, z łaskawością godną największego wśród władców.

**Tego samego dnia, 20:21**

**Zatoka wokół wyspy Sutos**

**Morze Egejskie**

Dante dawno oddał stery Sophie i od blisko pół godziny wpatruje się w stronę, gdzie powinien być brzeg; jeszcze chwilę temu widoczny, teraz niknący w pożarze tonącego na zachodzie słońca i w wielkiej dali. Powoli podchodzę do Vale'a i opieram się o barierkę.

- Proszę, proszę – rzucam ironicznie, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Jakże dzisiaj romantycznie! Najpierw sielski obrazek z plaży: dwóch odwiecznych wrogów przebaczających sobie krzywdy na tle zachodzącego słońca, a teraz ty wyglądający jak stęskniona kochanka, wypatrująca swego lubego. Wzruszające. Czyżbyś już tęsknił za ponownym skuciem pyska przez Griera? – drwię.

- Mężczyźni mogą ze sobą walczyć, ale to nie znaczy, że się nienawidzą – odpowiada w zamyśleniu. – Czasem w ten sposób lepiej się poznają.

- Męska logika mnie zadziwia – wzdycham teatralnie. – Faceci godzą się dopiero wtedy, gdy już poharatają się jak troglodyci i wybiją parę zębów.

- A kobiety marnują czas na bezsensowne dąsy i ciągnące się w nieskończoność sprzeczki – odpiera zarzut Dante. – Wystarczy spojrzeć na dwie obecne tu panie.

Prycham wyniośle.

- No jasne, powinnam stłuc Sophie tyłek i wtedy na pewno byśmy się zaprzyjaźniły. Twoje argumenty są z dupy. Co ci niby dało, że pobawiłeś się w boksera, a potem odpuściłeś? Oprócz zaspokojenia twoich prymitywnych instynktów jaskiniowca, oczywiście.

- Wiedzę; obiektywne spojrzenie na sytuację – odpowiada bez zastanowienia. – Poznałem mojego przeciwnika. Szanuję go za jego umiejętności. I teraz, kiedy odkryłem motywy jego postępowania… rozumiem. Jako człowieka.

- Aha, więc to jest ten tajemniczy powód, dla którego zrezygnowałeś z walki – domyślam się. – Nie cios zarobiony od Griera, który poprzestawiał ci wszystkie klepki we łbie. Ani nie moje perswazje, żeby pieprzyć ten cały syf i skupić się na tym, na czym powinniśmy. Tylko szlachetność, twój znak firmowy – kręcę głową, niedowierzając. – To wprost niemożliwe. Wydajesz się twardo stąpającym po ziemi facetem, a wystarczy ci wcisnąć łzawą historię i już miękniesz. Mówiłam ci już, że jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem?

- Tak, wspominałaś o czymś w tym stylu – mruczy, nadal wgapiając się w wodę.

- Więc nie będę się powtarzać. Mogę ci za to wytknąć inny feler.

- Tylko na to czekałem – uśmiecha się półgębkiem, w końcu zerkając na mnie kątem oka. – No, zaczynaj.

- Myślałam, że jesteś lojalny wobec Fundacji – wypalam bez ogródek.

- I jestem. Masz jakieś wątpliwości? – unosi brwi, okazując mi swoje zdumienie i skłaniając do kontynuowania tematu.

- Nie pojmałeś jednego z członków Organizacji, chociaż miałeś okazję - tłumaczę. - Grier to twardy zawodnik. Jego eliminacja wiele by Huntikowi ułatwiła.

- On nam nie zagraża – Dante kręci głową, rozluźniając się na nowo; chyba oczekiwał większych rewelacji. - Widzisz, nawet nie przeszkodził nam w wykonaniu misji. Mamy Hoplitów, zdobyliśmy dziennik Jazona, bez przygód wracamy do domu.

- Nie mów hop – ostrzegam go. - Jeśli za godzinę dopadnie nas pościg…

- Grier to człowiek honoru – przerywa mi stanowczo. - Jestem tego pewien. Podobnie jak tego, że Organizacja wcale nie znaczy dla niego aż tak wiele. Miał o wiele ważniejszy cel niż służenie Profesorowi, a to się chwali. Nawet jeśli trochę pobłądził, to jednak stara się coś zmienić.

- I od teraz będzie żył długo i szczęśliwie na swojej bajecznej wysepce – dokańczam sarkastycznie. - Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że Organizacja na to pozwoli?

- Prawdopodobnie nie – znowu wzrusza ramionami, jednak wyraźnie poważnieje; chyba sam o tym myślał, zanim mu przerwałam. – Wierzę jednak, że Grier jest w stanie ochronić swój kraj – dodaje z przekonaniem.

- Przed całą Organizacją? Nie bądź śmieszny - prycham. - Zmiażdżą go, kiedy go już znajdą.

- Postarajmy się więc, żeby informacje o jego miejscu pobytu nie wyciekły poza nasz ścisły krąg. Tyle chyba możemy dla niego zrobić – rzuca w przestrzeń, po czym odwraca się i idzie zastąpić Sophie.

Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem. O co tutaj chodzi? Czy Dante naprawdę chce pozwolić takiej grubej rybie jak Grier wymknąć się sprawiedliwości wymierzonej przez Fundację? Nie mieści mi się to w głowie. Po tym wszystkim, co przez niego przeszliśmy… po tym, jak on i DeFoe tak skomplikowali nam życie, parę razy omal się nas nie pozbyli…

Czemu mu wybaczyłeś, Dante? Czemu w ogóle wybaczasz wszystkim naokoło? Czemu przychodzi ci to tak łatwo jak kichnięcie? Czemu potrafisz dla każdego znaleźć usprawiedliwienie?

Gdybyś był beznadziejnym dupkiem, byłoby mi łatwiej cię załatwić… Ale nie jesteś.

Czy mnie też byś wybaczył? Czy znalazłbyś dla mnie rozgrzeszenie? Czy umiałbyś zapomnieć o urazach, złośliwościach, a wreszcie o misternie tkanych intrygach, gdybym powiedziała ci, co zamierzam zrobić?

Gdybym tylko rozważała możliwość, żeby ci powiedzieć…

Ale nie rozważam. Bo ja wiem, że nie mam nawet tak skromnego wsparcia jak Grier. Ba, a gdybym miała, dałoby mi niewiele. Garstka żołnierzy przeciw tysiącom Garniturów… Grier musi być cholernym optymistą. Ja nie jestem. Profesor nie miałby problemu, żeby mnie wyeliminować, gdybym zdezerterowała… Tak jest w Organizacji – jeśli nie jesteś z nami, nie ma cię wcale. Nie masz prawa wyboru.

Opieram się ciężko o barierkę i wpatruję w wodę, zadumana.

Tak. Od Organizacji nie można uciec…


End file.
